Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: 10 years after All-Stars...in this all-new season, twenty-six new competitors are divided into two teams and must compete in strange challenges. One by one, they will be eliminated in the same manner as the previous seasons until one remains. The last one standing wins the 2,000,000.
1. Sneak Peek

**Announcer:**

 **IT'S A TOTAL POKEMON MARATHON WITH BRAND NEW SEASON ON A BRAND NEW ISLAND! HOWEVER, THERE WILL BE NO** **PREDESTINED** **LIVING ARRANGEMENTS, NO LOUNGES, NO MESS HALLS, AND NO REAL BATHROOMS!**

 **And of course, with an all new island, there's gotta be all new idiotic contestants! And because I'll probably be killed for doing this commercial and spoiling things, I'll just give you who they have casted by Victini's old script.**

 **000**

 **THE SHE-MAN!**

 **THE EVIL GUY!**

 **THE GARBAGE MAN!**

 **TWINS!**

 **THE SHY GAY- I MEAN GUY!**

 **THE PUSHOVER!**

 **THE SO SERIOUS!  
**

 **THE CUTIE PIE!  
**

 **THE CREEPY GIRL!  
**

 **THE MASOCHIST!**

 **A FARM BOY!**

 **THE FOCUSED TOMBOY!**

 **THE ANNOYING GUY!**

 **THE CHEERY FATASS! UM….OKAY?!**

 **A fucking hippie…NOT MY WORDS! VICTINI'S!**

 **THE TOUGH COOKIE!**

 **THE CONSPIRACY NUT!**

 **THE DEVIANT!**

 **THE MUSIC PLAYER!**

 **THE PEEVED DETECTIVE!**

 **THE EFFEMINATE!**

 **THE KLUTZY LOSER!**

 **THE CRAZY GIRL**

 **THE CLINICALLY INSANE!**

 **AND...BOLD AND BRASH!**

 **YEP! ALL OF THOSE CONTESTANTS WILL BE IN THE NEXT SEASON, WHICH WILL BE COMING YOUR WAY AFTER ALL-STARS! SO CLENCH YOUR BUTTS YET AGAIN AND START GETTING SOME PREDICTIONS READY BECAUSE THIS WILL BE TOTAL...POKEMON...PARAFROSYNI ISLAND!**

 **LEAVE SOME REVIEWS ABOUT WHO YOU THINK THE CONTESTANTS ARE AND WHAT'LL HAPPEN! PLEASE! MAYBE I WON'T DIE IF YOU ALREADY GUESS! OH! AND THINK ABOUT THE WEIRDOS YOU SIGN-**

 **Victini: Who the fuck told you to say anything?!**

 **Announcer: I-I JUST, PLEASE NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Mew: Well, I guess we'll see you all then...**


	2. Wait, This Is My Team?

**For all of you asking what the new OCs were for back then...this is your answer!**

 **Let's have a good'un.**

 **000**

Mew and Victini were floating around a large star-shaped island. "Welcome Total Pokemon fans!" Mew greeted. "You may wanna clench your buttcheeks, cause a whole lot of shit is about to go down!"

"Yeah, because of the devastation of our old beloved island, we decided to find a new one!" said Victini. "And this one...has a lot of surprises, considering that we don't really know what's going on on it…"

"Yep and with this new island...comes brand new competitors!" Mew announced as he chuckled. "Twenty-six fresh off the boat contestants will have to deal with the standard conditions from all of our previous seasons on this island, which is called...Parafrosyni Island!"

"But, unlike our other seasons, this year's competitors will have to do everything on their own to survive out here because there are no living arrangements, no lounges, no mess halls, and no real bathrooms….unless you count the confessionals...which somehow survived the explosion…"

"Yep, this is going to be the roughest and toughest season yet!" Mew announced. "Who will win? Who will lose? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...PARAFROSYNI ISLAND!"

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

A familiar looking plane was seen flying in the sky. On the inside, there were numerous Pokemon who were sitting around waiting.

"So...what you think will happen on this island?" asked a Jumpluff to a Cinccino.

"Oh I don't know", the Cinccino responded. "Maybe total pain and humiliation like all the other seasons of this stupid show. But...I have to admit that I'm a bit curious about the island itself…"

"I don't even know why they'd be dumb enough to make a competition on an island even THEY don't know about…" Jumpluff responded.

"And I don't know who'd be dumb enough to join a competition where they don't know what to expect…" said a Sandshrew.

"Um...that'd be everyone who has ever competed on these types of shows…." a Misdreavus said, glaring at the Sandshrew. "Including you…"

"You calling me dumb?"

"Actually, you called yourself dumb…" the Misdreavus responded. "Along with anyone who has ever been on the show."

The Sandshrew growled before feeling a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw a shy looking Tyranitar looking down at her. "Um...don't you think you should try to make friends and not make others angry already?"

"Little brother, I love you, but in this competition, you have to do what you have to do…"

"Whoa whoa whoa…" a Drowzee said as she ran over. "A pre-evolved weak pokemon being older than a giant?! This is a great story! The Age-Evolution Conspiracy is true!"

"Wait...what?" asked the Sandshrew.

"The Age-Evolution Conspiracy…" an Alakazam piped up. "It's an old conspiracy started in 1998 that says that no matter how evolved you are, you can still be weaker or younger than a first-stage Pokemon...so...for example, a Hydreigon could be younger than a Caterpie…"

"And I have proof at last!" the Drowzee continued. "I need to get you two to come with me to my conspiracy meeting!"

"Um...don't you reckon that they actually stay for the competish?" a Cacnea with a western drawl spoke.

"My group is more important than getting beaten for money!"

"Um...then why are you here?" asked a Pancham as she took off her headphones briefly.

"Because I didn't think I'd find proof!"

"Okay...why don't you just take a chill pill and clear your mind of all of your conspiracies. That way, you won't annoy everyone that easily…" a female Pyroar calmly said with her eyes closed as she lay down.

"Me? Annoy?" the Drowzee asked. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"Well, you're annoying me right now, so you're already starting off on the wrong foot…." a Metagross spoke up.

"I figured…" the Alakazam respoke.

"What do you mean?"

"You're arrogant, brash, and you do not care about others' feelings…"

"Wow...thanks for that, asshole…"

"Oh, I get it, he's an asshole because he's talking shit!" an Excadrill laughed. "Good one…"

Everyone just looked at him, making him quiet down immediately.

"Ignoring that dumbass comment, I cannot wait to get down and dirty on that island…" a Gothorita said, cracking her knuckles.

"And I can't wait for the death and destruction of our self-esteem and lifestyle!" a Masquerain cheered, making everyone pale.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" a Vivillon agreed.

"Why the hell is almost everyone here acting like a nutjob?" asked a Leafeon, who was sitting next to a Sylveon and Flareon.

"How should I know?" asked the Flareon. "It happened when dad and mom did it…"

"Yeah, but…" started the Leafeon. "You know...maybe this is just too overwhelming for me right now. I'll be fine."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" the Flareon said before scooting closer to the Sylveon. "So...why did you join?"

The Leafeon scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The Sylveon blushed and gulped. "Um...I just thought...I needed a bit more adventure in my life…"

"Oh...so you're a shy one…"

"Well-"

"Well, just stick with me...and I'll see if I can or can't break that…" the Flareon whispered, making the Sylveon gulp and blush even more.

"Wow…" a Nuzleaf said, watching the whole thing. He turned and started walking to a Milotic."Hey beautiful….stick with me and I'll guarantee you'll make it far…" he finished with a wink.

The Milotic giggled. "Sure cutie…"

The Nuzleaf fist pumped before walking away and tripping on a loose nail in the ground. A Gourgeist picked him up and smiled.

"Gee, thanks!" he replied.

"No problem...anything to help a pairing form…"

"What?"

"I ship you and him so much…" she said, pointing to the Cacnea, who was sitting on a stack of boxes.

"WHAT?!" the Nuzleaf exclaimed. "I'm not gay!"

"You don't have to be...it's all about what I want!" she cheered as she pulled out a pad and pencil.

Nuzleaf backed away slowly as a Steelix laughed like a maniac.

"Wow...you struck fear in his mind without even threatening him!" a Reuniclus said. "That is true evil!"

"Evil?"

"Yes! With your talent and my brains, we'll be unstoppable! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Um...no thanks."

"Oh...well...nevermind then", he said, folding his arms as he floated to a corner to avoid more interaction.

"Aw, cheer up mister, you'll be okay!" a little white and pink Espurr said with a smile.

"Er...um...thanks, now run along!" he shouted. "My evil mind must not be corrupted by your cuteness!"

The Espurr looked down, which the Reuniclus noticed. "I didn't mean like that! Don't be sad….just...go away please..." he said, looking around to make sure nobody was watching.

"Okay mister…" she said as she walked past a Purugly and a sleeping Trubbish.

"Hey little tyke, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, um...he just told me to leave him alone…." she said, pointing to the Reuniclus.

"Aw, well don't let that get you down…" he said. "Stay happy. Happiness and laughter are the best medicine."

The Espurr smiled.

"COMPETITOR PEOPLE, PLEASE GRAB PARACHUTES AND PREPARE FOR LANDING!"

"Wait, what?" asked the Sandshrew.

Suddenly, the door burst open on the plane, sucking everyone out of the plane, along with the boxes of parachutes.

 **000**

"You've gotta be kidding me!" shouted the Sandshrew as she and the others plummeted to the earth.

The parachutes fell out of the boxes as the ones who lacked the ability to fly or float tried to move towards or hoped that a parachute would get to them.

The Cinccino made it to one and opened it as a parachute emerged, making her sigh in relief. The Leafeon also grabbed a parachute and thankfully for her, it was normal.

The Pancham opened a parachute and only toy guns came out. "Very very funny!"

"Please please please…" the Trubbish pleaded as he landed on a parachute pack. He opened it and only rusty tin cans flew out.

He groaned before grabbing one and munching on it as he landed on the newly opened parachute of the Nuzleaf, who immediately started falling when he landed.

"Well that could've gone better", said the Flareon as he floated down in his own parachute while the Sylveon clung to him, blushing.

"T-Thanks for catching me", it said.

"No prob…"

Nearby, the Leafeon rolled her eyes.

The Espurr and Purugly both opened parachute packs, only for stuffed animals to come out. "Ooh!" The Espurr cooed.

"Wow, this is bad, but at least there's a bit of cheer", the Purugly stated sheepishly.

"There'd better be a fucking parachute in this!" the Excadrill growled as he opened a pack, only for an actual parachute to come out. "YES!"

However, the Cacnea fell near him, creating tears in it.

"ARCEUS DAMN IT!" he yelled as he started falling normally again.

The Tyranitar got two parachute packs and luckily, both of them held normal parachutes. As he floated down a bit faster than the others, he caught the Sandshrew in the process.

"WOO-HOO!" The Steelix cheered as he plummeted to the earth. "BRING THE PAIN!"

"You're insane!" shouted the Milotic as it was grabbed by the Gothorita, despite its slippery body.

"Whoa...you're strong!"

"Thanks…"

 **000**

"Now...let's see…" said Victini as he looked up. "Oh, here they come!"

After a few minutes, everyone fell into the water, except for the ones who could float or fly, as well as the others whose parachutes actually worked.

"What the hell was that?!" Jumpluff exclaimed as she, the Gourgeist, Alakazam, Masquerain, Vivillon, Metagross, Drowzee, and Reuniclus floated down safely. Mysteriously, the Pyroar was seen on a rock, completely dry.

"That was just one of the things that you will have to deal with around here!" answered Victini. "Now, let's get everyone dried and settled."

 **000**

Everyone who needed to be was fished out of the water and teleported to a large cliff. There, they all sat down on logs.

"Now, welcome to Parafrosyni Island!" greeted Mew. "How did you guys enjoy your plane ride?"

"It fucking sucked…" the Excadrill quipped.

"Good", said Victini. "Because things are only gonna get worse from there!"

The Steelix cheered out of happiness, shocking everyone.

"That's the spirit!" Mew shouted. "Now, before we get started, let's get you all into teams…"

"When I call your name, please stand near the edge of the cliff…" said Victini.

"Karen, Autumn, Ophelia, Violetta, Rika, Pia, Tiffanie, Taylor, Luther, Chlotz, Rex, Chase, and Ace…"

Respectively, the Misdreavus, Leafeon, Masquerain, Vivillon, Espurr, Drowzee, Gothorita, Milotic, Trubbish, Nuzleaf, Steelix, Flareon, and Sylveon went to the edge of the cliff.

"You all will be the Righteous Reshirams…" said Mew.

"Um...why Reshiram?" asked Luther.

"Because there are more girls than guys on your team…" Victini explained. "Now, the rest of you, Sherlock, Donnel, Jarred, Alpha, Roscoe, Rocky, Brian, Macey, Kaia, Jadia, Esmeralda, Jocelyn, and Sandra, stand over near the incline.

The Alakazam, Cacnea, Excadrill, Metagross, Purugly, Tyranitar, Reuniclus, Gourgeist, Cinccino, Jumpluff, Pyroar, Pancham, and Sandshrew went to the incline.

"You all will be the Zany Zekroms…" said Victini.

"Because there are more guys than girls…" Sandra concluded, folding her arms.

"Precisely…" said Mew. "Now, Rocky...because we've already had someone with that nickname, we're gonna call you...Rock…"

"Um...o-okay", he responded.

"Okay, now that you're in teams, it's time for your first challenge!"

"Can't wait!" Tiffanie said with a smirk.

"I bet you can't…" said Mew.

"So...what is the challenge you pieces of shit?" asked Chase.

"Oh yeah, I thought I recognized you and the Leafeon…" said Mew. "How are you guys' parents?"

"Well, other than still remembering the pain that you caused them….they're peachy…" Autumn responded sarcastically.

"Yet you two are here…"

The twins grumbled.

"Now, your first challenge will simply require you to build your own shelter…" said Mew.

"Wait, what?" asked Donnel. "I thought that we already had cabins…"

"Not on this island", said Victini. "Now, follow us…."

 **000**

All of the contestants were in front of a junkyard.

"Um….why are we here?" asked Karen.

"And how did you know this was here if you said that you didn't know much about this island?" asked Sandra.

"Question one answer, this is where you're getting your supplies, and question two, we looked around before you all landed…" said Mew.

Sandra and Karen rolled their eyes.

"And how exactly are we going to use old junk to build shelters?" asked Alpha. "Won't they, I don't know...BREAK!?"

"You seem to forget that there are idiots in the world…" said Kaia. "People throw away entire couches just because they don't want them anymore…"

"Enough chatter…." said Victini. "One or two at a time, you will run into the junkyard and grab as much as you can while being fired at by Zahku."

"Wait...fired at?" asked Rock.

Suddenly, a bowling ball was fired at Brian, knocking the wind out of him.

"Can someone help the jello back up?" asked Mew.

Rock and Roscoe tried helping Brian back up, only to drop him again. "Pretty tree lights…" Brian groaned.

"Yeah…" Victini said. "Now, you all will have thirty minutes to grab as much stuff as you can. Feel free to talk to each other as you do so…"

"Obviously…" said Chase, rolling his eyes.

"Now, the team whose shelter is strongest at the end of this whole challenge will win."

"Um...how will you know if one is stronger than the other?" asked Taylor.

"You'll see", said Victini. "The challenge begins...NOW!"

 **000**

"I'll go first!" Tiffanie exclaimed as she ran inside of the junkyard, avoiding a bowling pin and saw blade in the process.

She jumped into a trash pile, grabbing two tires hanging from metal bar and running back out, dodging a basketball and a boulder.

"Whoa!" Autumn admired. "Nice hustle!"

"Thank you."

"Yes, thanks for bringing back TIRES", Karen growled.

"If you don't like what I brought, why don't you go?" she retorted.

"Fine, I will", she said as she disappeared.

"Well, I can already tell that this is going to be a problem…" Chase stated.

"How so?" asked Taylor. "We have to have a few more serious teammates than just…"

"When this is over, do you wanna make a bomb with me and help with the cause of destroying the Hywire Bakery?!" Ophelia exclaimed as Violetta smiled.

"SURE!"

"Wow, there must be something going on there…" Pia concluded. "Another conspiracy!" she exclaimed as she wrote in her journal.

"Ugh….SOMEONE GET BEAT UP ALREADY!" Rex exclaimed angrily.

"...craziness?" Ace concluded.

"I was going to say dysfunctional mental health, but that works too…" she said.

"The...extremely sexy chick is right, we need to have more serious than crazy…" said Chlotz.

"What does extremely sexy mean?" asked Rika to Autumn.

"Um…"

"It means...Taylor", said Chlotz with a wink.

Taylor giggled with a blush. Chlotz nodded, making Chase snicker to himself.

 **000**

 **Chase: Uh...is anyone gonna tell him that Taylor's a guy? Nobody? Oh well, it'll be fun anyway.**

 **000**

 **Taylor: Oh, this is just great. I can just use that idiot and any others to my advantage as long as they think that I'm a girl. This'll be fun.**

 **000**

Kaia was running back to her team, which was now on the opposite side of the junkyard, carrying a load of wood.

"Nice!" Jadia said confidently. "Now remember, everyone bring back something actually useful! We have to win this!"

And with that, she started flying inside of the junkyard, only to be brought back by an unknown force.

"Wait, what the-"

"Um...you realize that we'll need something other than our damn appendages to carry stuff, right?" asked Alpha, who seemed to be the one who brought her back.

"Well, what do you think we should get then-"

"Well obviously we need a wheelbarrow or rolling box or just...something!" both Alpha and Sherlock stated simultaneously. Alpha glared at the Alakazam.

"In their own annoying way...they're right", said Jocelyn. "We need something other than our paws to carry more stuff if we want to have a lot of resources to work with…"

"Why can't we just use telekinesis or something and just give ourselves a ton of materials?" asked Donnel.

"Hey, that isn't a bad idea", said Roscoe, offering a high paw, only to yowl in pain as Donnel's spiky arm stabbed his paw.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that", he said sheepishly.

"Yeah...that would be more efficient…." Alpha started. "But another efficient thing would be just GOING BECAUSE WE'RE LOSING TIME!"

"Yeah, let's just get whatever we need and keep going-"

"Um...guys…" Jarred started.

"What?" Jadia groaned as she turned around to Rock, Sandra, and Esmeralda sitting and standing next to a large pile of materials, the former looking especially beaten and traumatized.

"Whoa, where did all of this come from?!" Kaia exclaimed with a smile as she ran over.

"Um...while you morons took the time to complain and argue, the three of us had to constantly run back and forth to grab wood, steel, and rope."

"And we got hammers and nails as well…" Esmeralda added.

"Um...what's with the big guy?" asked Donnel, noticing Rock's look.

"Uh…"

 **-000-**

 _Sandra, Rock, and Esmeralda were running through the junkyard, passing by members of the other team._

 _Zahku was rapid firing numerous shots towards them, one of them being a rocket top which went directly towards Rock's….'area'._

 _Sandra and Esmeralda's eyes widened out of shock and amazement, as Rock did not scream out. He only whimpered._

 **-000-**

"Ow…." most of the guys stated, shuddering.

Macey steadily wrote in her own journal with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she heard that story.

"Well, at least we have a good variety of equipment…" said Roscoe, still shaking his stinging paw.

"-That none of you idiots helped procure…" Sandra reiterated, folding her arms.

"Ugh...okay, how about the three of you sit out the next challenge we have, just so we all can be even?" Jadia offered, not wanting to hear Sandra complain.

"Wait, just because they brought wood, they get a future day off?!" asked Jocelyn, shocked.

"They did most of the work here, it's only fair", said Jadia.

Jocelyn sighed. "Fine…"

 **000**

 **Jocelyn: I still don't see how being a good teammate automatically means you get a reward. As a member of the team, you should WANT to help…**

 **Plus, Sandra calling us idiots really ticked me off a bit...**

 **000**

Brian was floating around the island, away from his team and the challenge. "Let's see…an evil genius deserves an equally evil hideout..."

Eventually, he found a large, deep hole on a semi-far area of the island.

"Ooh...this looks promising", he said with a smile. "RAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He floated down into the hole, only to be blasted back out by a Hyper Beam.

 **000**

 **Brian: Okay...it seems that evil a-already lurks in that hole. N-No matter, I'll find another lair and then the world will be mine!**

 **000**

Brian coincidentally landed directly in the junkyard, getting hit numerous times by tennis balls once he landed.

He groaned as he heard muffling underneath him and rose up, showing Chlotz unconscious beside a large mahogany cushioned chair.

"Ooh...an evil lounge seat…" he said, picking it up as he floated towards the Zekroms' side.

 **000**

"Ugh...what's taking Chlotz so long?" asked Chase.

"Maybe he got kidnapped and eaten by the Junkyard Jerk Monster!" exclaimed Ophelia.

"Why the-" started Karen before sighing. "Autumn, can you go find him?"

"Oh, okay…" said Autumn as she ran into the junkyard, only for Chlotz to exit, making her stop and get hurt by a fired tent.

"This is stupid!" she exclaimed as she went back out.

Chase couldn't help but laugh at his sister's pain as she rubbed her head, making her growl angrily at him. Chase noticed it and smiled. "Someone's angry…"

"Fuck you…" Autumn growled.

Chase glared back at her.

 **000**

 **Autumn: Yeah...we may be siblings, but we handle things WAY differently and I really…*growls***

 **I really feel like ripping his head off most of the time I'm with him….EVEN AT HOME!**

 **000**

 **Chase: Stupid Autumn. Jealous that I keep stealing her guys and her female friends...not my fault I'm hotter than her….**

 **That crazy dad of hers really made her more angry. Luckily...if we ever fought, which we usually did when we evolved, I always won.**

 **So...fuck that bitch! She can be as angry as she wants!**

 **000**

"Come on cutie, let's go get some supplies…" said Chase. "Show that angry bitch how it's done."

Autumn glared at him and growled.

 **000**

 **Autumn: He's such a fucking man whore…**

 **I hope he gets a disease!**

 **000**

"Alright, I'll distract him, you look around", said Chase as he and Ace entered the junkyard.

Ace nodded in agreement and jumped behind a pile of trash.

"Hey Z! Try to hit this!" Chase said, shaking his backside.

Zahku fired a basketball at him, which he dodged, along with a set of knives, a trashcan, and a pitchfork.

Ace looked through quickly and found a toolbox.

"Chase!" he called.

Chase swiftly turned while dodging a shoe and ran back outside with him.

"Nice, you got a toolbox!" Chlotz exclaimed.

"Okay, we still need more-"

"Let's go defeat the Junkyard Jerk!" Ophelia exclaimed as she and Violetta flew into the the junkyard.

Soon enough, multiple explosions were heard, startling the others.

"WHY AM I MISSING THE PAIN?!" Rex shouted as he harshly slithered inside. "WOO-HOO!"

"...something's seriously wrong with that idiot…" said Karen.

"Wow, conspiracy after conspiracy, this is going to be great!" Pia exclaimed.

Karen twitched.

 **000**

 **Karen: Why...is my team...FULL OF IDIOTS?!**

 **000**

"Time is up!" Mew exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Karen exclaimed. "Wait, we only-"

"Start building!"

Karen groaned.

 **000**

"Okay...this is going to be a great shelter!" Roscoe said as they admired their equipment.

"And nice one Brian, getting the chair."

"It's not just a chair!" the Reuniclus exclaimed. "It is my evil lounger!"

"...Okay…." said Donnel. "So, what kind of house are we building?"

"Hmm...maybe we can find a tree or make it underground."

"Well, since I ain't climbing any trees, I'll go with the undeground one!" said Jarred.

"Yeah...even if it is...a bit unclean, that'd probably be the best option."

"So..instead of making it easy for everyone and having us Psychics carry you up to the possible house, you want to jump down and then go back up?"

"Either way we're still gonna need something to go up…" said Rock.

"Like a ladder?" Esmeralda giggled.

"Hey, happy hippie bitch's actually smarter than most of you…" Alpha said. "Can't say I'm not surprised."

Jocelyn growled. "I'm tired of your attitude. Can you at least try to be nice?!"

"Kindness is not a necessity in these damn game shows…" Alpha explained.

" _Obviously someone's going to be trouble in this game…"_ Sherlock thought.

"So, let's get building in that tree over there", Alpha suggested.

"Nope, your attitude makes you irrelevant", said Jocelyn. "We're goin' underground!"

Alpha groaned.

 **000**

 **Alpha: So many idiots….I have no idea how they choose these people, but they need to do better.**

 **000**

"Okay...we have two tires, a metal rod, a few pieces of wood, and a toolbox…" said Karen. "What the hell are we supposed to build with this?!"

"Oh, well...we can use...a tree!" said Luther, looking at a nearby tree.

"How...would we use….a tree?" asked Karen.

"Well, we can cut it down for more wood and make a house!"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Taylor agreed.

"Yeah!" Chlotz agreed as well. "They never said we couldn't use anything outside of the yard."

"Exactly!" Luther exclaimed. "And you'd be living without me because I'll be staying in the junkyard."

"...And why would you?"

"Um, duh...it's an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

"Well, you'd better still help us because-"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DAMN CONSPIRACIES!" Rex roared as Pia tied him into a knot.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" he exclaimed.

Ophelia and Violetta laughed as they watched.

"-yeah we need a shit ton of help…" said Autumn.

"Don't worry, I'm there!"

"Okay, good…" said Autumn.

 **000**

 **One hour later**

 **000**

The Zekroms were done with their shelter, which was underground. It was a large cabin-like shelter with numerous rooms inside. It wasn't large enough to house Alpha or Rock though.

"Well...we're definitely doomed if it rains…" said Sandra.

"Uh...sis, where am I gonna sleep?" Rock asked. "The cabin's not big enough for us…"

"...Aw shit", Kaia cursed. "Well, we'll think of something-"

"Already did", said Sherlock as the cabin looked bigger than it did before.

"Wow...nice job", said Jadia as they all started climbing or floating out of the hole.

"Ooh...taking an underground approach...impressive", said Mew. "But….let's see how strong it is now…."

"And I suppose you don't have any special protection?"

"Nope…" said Jocelyn. "Wait...did we need to have those?"

"Well, it was up to you, so…" Victini started as he whistled.

Suddenly they all heard a helicopter with a hook at the bottom of it. The hook held a large box and it was hovering right over the Zekrom's shack.

"Wait...what in tarnation is this?!" Donnel exclaimed.

"Well partner, this is our test", said Victini. "DROP IT!"

The box was dropped onto their shelter. However, the structure was pretty sound, along some of the supports stayed but. Though, their shelter was still partially destroyed, as the roof was now caved in and a few supports broke as a result of the weight.

"Hmmm...intriguing", said Victini.

"You call destroying our possible home intriguing?!" Jarred exclaimed.

"It most certainly is…" Brian said with an evil smirk, making his other teammates glare at him.

 **000**

The Reshirams were finished with their home, which was an ovular trailer-esque building.

"This...looks like shit", said Chase.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree, this is just...sad on our part."

"Blame it on the goth chick", said Karen. "She agreed with the trash about the idea to use the trees…"

Tiffanie glared at her.

 **000**

 **Tiffanie: I'm getting really tired of her negativity! I can't believe I thought she was cute when I first saw her…**

 **And seriously? Blame ME for agreeing?**

 **000**

Mew and Victini went over to theirs and immediately started laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny", Rika said. "This was hard!"

"With no help from those four morons…" Karen added, glaring at the same four team members.

"Hey! No one told us to do anything!" Violetta. "You can't blame this piece of crap on us!"

"You were all acting like nutjobs!" Luther exclaimed.

Pia gasped. "The Nutjob Conspiracy…"

"OMA stop with that shit already!" Autumn said.

"Ooh...lots of tension…" said Mew.

"Well, it's time for the strength test…" said Victini.

"Wait...do you guys hear...beeping?" asked Taylor.

Everyone started listening carefully before hearing a giggle, along with rapid beeping. They looked back at the trailer, which had a black brick on the side of it now.

"Oh shit…"

BOOOOOM!

Their shelter exploded, with Ophelia giggling madly, covered in soot like the others.

"THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER!" Rex exclaimed. I SHOULD'VE BEEN IN THAT!"

"Who...DID THAT?!" Karen exclaimed.

"Me!" Ophelia cheered with a laugh. "The wood was evil. It was possessed by the Junkyard Jerk and needed to be destroyed!"

"Where did you even get that C4!?" Tiffanie exclaimed.

"From the Junkyard Jerk!"

Autumn growled menacingly as she stalked towards the Masquerain, eyes fully red.

Chase snickered.

Tiffanie saw what Autumn was doing and grabbed her before she did something extremely bad to Ophelia.

"Well I guess the challenge is over…"

 **000**

 **Violetta: Phew...it took a lot for me to keep Violent inside. It's hard to do sometimes…**

 **000**

Everyone met at the meeting area of the island, which was a set of log-made bleachers in an open, muddy field.

"...it was a hard choice...well...not really", said Mew. "But, the winners are...the Zekroms!"

The Zekroms all started cheering, except for Sherlock who only nodded with a smile, Alpha, who rolled his eyes, and Brian who folded his arms and didn't do anything cheerful.

"Reshirams...it's time for you to eliminate someone for the first time", said Victini, making them all groan.

 **000**

The Reshirams were at a large cliff on the top right 'point' of the island. They all sat on flat stones in front of a campfire.

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony", Mew introduced. "Where one of you will be eliminated."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock", said Autumn, folding her paws.

"Anyways, when I call your name, you will receive a poffin", said Victini. "Whichever one of you doesn't receive a poffin will be eliminated. Got it?"

"Whatever…" said Karen.

 **000**

 **Karen: It's obvious who's gone….**

 **000**

 **Autumn: One down, three to go…**

 **000**

 **Tiffanie: See ya crazy chick…**

 **000**

"Taylor, Chlotz, Tiffanie, Autumn, Chase, Ace, Luther, Rika, Karen, Rex, and...Violetta! You guys are safe", said Mew as they each got a poffin.

"Pia, Ophelia, one of you is going home tonight…" said Victini. "Pia, you keep talking about conspiracies and frankly...it's annoying."

Pia looked down.

"And Ophelia, you're crazy and you blew up your team's shelter, costing them the challenge."

"It was the Junkyard Jerk!"

"...Whatever", said Mew. "The girl staying is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Pia."

Pia got her poffin and sighed. "The conspiracies have actually helped me out…"

"Ophelia...it's over", said Mew.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed as she flew off quickly.

Suddenly, Zahku was seen carrying the flailing Masquerain to the far edge of the cliff.

 **-000-**

"Now, Parafrosyni is a greek word meaning 'insanity', so...in honor of that, we decided to take an insane approach in getting rid of you…" said Mew as Victini uncovered a cannon.

"The Cannon of Shame!"

The Reshirams all gasped.

Zahku stuffed a now tied up Ophelia into the cannon.

"Any final words?" asked Mew.

"YES!" she shouted. "WATCH OUT FOR VIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Well...that was fun", said Karen.

"To see and not actually happen…" said Luther, whose eyes were still wide.

"Well, this just means that we have to try harder and win more!" Karen said. "Now come on, we have to find somewhere to sleep."

Victini chuckled as he watched the Reshirams leave. "This...is going to be an interesting season."

Mew nodded in agreement.

 **000**

 **And done! We have the twenty-six newbs. Any favorites? Ophelia got the boot first, but oh well, she was crazy anyway. Building the shelter seemed to be too hard for them to handle, so we'll see what's next. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...PARAFROSYNI ISLAND! See ya guys, BYE!**


	3. Cordon Blown

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island! Twenty-six grand-spanking new competitors arrived on the Greek Island for a shot at the 5 million. Some proved to be more useful than others, while others were just….strange. The contestants were put into two teams, the Righteous Reshirams and the Zany Zekroms! They were immediately thrust into their first challenge...building their shelter! One team struggled more than the other, *cough* Reshirams *cough*, while the other team had a practically simpler time. After the shelters were finished, they were subjected to strength tests. The Zekroms' shelter seemed sound, while the Reshirams were blown away immediately...and literally. In the first elimination, it came down the conspiracy nut Pia and psycho chick Ophelia. And because of her actions, Ophelia was the first eliminated...via...the Cannon of Shame!**

 **Who will be the next one to crack under the pressure? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

It was extremely early in the morning and rustling was heard in the forest. Jadia yawned as she followed Kaia, along with Esmeralda, who unlike her, was not showing any sign of fatigue.

"Kaia, where are we going?" Jadia asked with a yawn.

"You'll see…" said Kaia as she continued walking, with the others still following.

"Don't worry", Esmeralda chimed in. "It's not anything negative…"

"Of course it's not!" Kaia exclaimed as they continued.

Soon enough, they all found themselves back at the beach where they had landed.

"Um...why'd you bring us back here so early in the morning?" asked Jadia.

"An alliance", Esmeralda answered, making Kaia sigh and nod.

"What she said..."

"Okay...and you couldn't have waited until the sun rose!?" Jadia asked, grumpily.

"Actually, I think she chose this time because there would probably be others around if she asked us in the morning and our teammates would be asking questions…"

"Exactly!" Kaia exclaimed. "Thank you for understanding, Esmeralda…"

The Pyroar smiled, while Jadia sighed. "How are you two so up and awake?"

"I sleep early so I can get up early…" Kaia explained.

"And I only sleep when I want to…"

Both girls gave her confused looks. "Um...isn't that unhealthy?"

"Well, as long as I still sleep sometimes, I should be fine…" Esmeralda explained.

"Well, you'd better hope the challenges are spaced out then...", Jadia said as she started regaining her composure from the sleepiness she felt. "Then we'd be able to sleep for as long as we want…"

"Okay, I get it, you two need your sleep or else you get grouchy, bitchy, annoying, etcetera", Kaia spoke, growing tired of the conversation about sleep. "So, are you two in for the alliance or not? I didn't get an answer, just questions…"

"Sheesh, calm down", said Jadia. "We're in…"

"Okay, great!" Kaia said with a smile as she fluffed her tail. "Now, the first order of business is to get a few opinions on our teammates in case we lose…"

"Well, we still have to get to know them, first", said Jadia. "There was just a challenge off the bat and we didn't get to really get know each other…"

"I know that, but I mean like...first impressions", said Kaia.

Esmeralda shrugged. "I think Sherlock seems smart, and Alpha is just...mean in a sense."

"Yeah, Alpha seems like he'll be trouble in the merge…" Jadia. "So, we may have to keep an eye on him."

"Agreed…" said Kaia. "Brian can be eliminated as soon as we want-"

"Why?" asked Jadia.

"All he does it talk about evil...and it's really annoying…"

"Um...maybe that's not all he's about...plus, he may actually nice if you look behind that…"

"Maybe…" said Kaia. "But he's still an easy out…"

"Um...no, I think an easy out would actually be Macey", Esmeralda said. "She seems to focus primarily on documenting her fantasies about homosexuality in the guys…"

"Why do you talk so proper?" asked Kaia. "Talk like a normal person, it doesn't make you stupid…"

"Aw I know, I just like doing that", Esmeralda said with a giggle. "But, yeah...Macey really seems to be the weakest link, no offense to the girl…"

"Actually, I think it's a breath of fresh air that there's a girl creeping guys out about the stuff they bother us girls about…" Jadia said.

"Yeah, well sexism isn't gonna help in this game…" said Kaia. "Moving on...Donnel…"

"Well, so far we just see the stereotypical country boy", said Esmeralda. "There's nothing really to say."

"True, for the most part…" said Jadia. "Okay, so who else do we have to talk about?"

"Well, Sandra seems to be...well...a bit feisty", Kaia said. "To put it gently...I guess…"

"And by feisty, you mean...a bit bitchy, right?" asked Esmeralda.

"Yeah…"

"Well, we can't judge her yet really, so let's just move onto her baby brother…."

"Rock actually seems to be a loyal and cool guy", said Jadia. "Plus, he has the strength required for a team…"

"Yeah, but...he seems to rely on Sandra more than himself…" said Esmeralda. "We may have to help him break out of that…"

"Other than that...Jarred is a total st-dud…" said Kaia, folding her arms. "But...we may need him later on depending on the situation."

"He...kinda is a bit too tryhard…" said Jadia. "It's weird…"

"He's just trying to look cool and tough…" said Esmeralda. "That's usually the case in guys like him…"

"Well, he'd better be himself or else he'll get eliminated…" said Kaia.

"Roscoe seems to be a great guy…" said Esmeralda with a smile.

"Yeah, for a Purugly, he actually has a bright and positive attitude…" said Jadia.

"All I have to say is that it'd better not end up causing us a challenge", said Kaia.

"Wow...you really are just looking at the first impressions negatively…" said Jadia in a questionative manner.

"Hey, I know the game is partially about seeing how you can get along with the others outside, as well as inside, of challenges, but I'm trying to get this set up in my mind first…" she explained. "Now, onto Jocelyn...I have nothing against her, it's just...the headphones seem to be weird…"

"Speaking of Jocelyn...why do I have the feeling she should be here, too?" asked Esmeralda.

"Well, I was planning on asking her to come, too...but I decided against it..." said Kaia.

"...Going off of that…" started Jadia. "Why did you choose us for the alliance and why so early?"

"Well...judging off of you guys' performance in the last challenge, as well as the general vibe I got from the two of you...I just felt like you two would be trustworthy and cool…" said Kaia bashfully. "And I chose to make this alliance early because I wanted to have added assurance...just in case…"

"Well...that makes sense, I guess", said Esmeralda as the sun moved to a high point in the sky.

"Wow…" they all said as they watched.

"Well, others probably aren't up still...and we're done talking about the others,I suppose…" Jadia said, earning a nod from Kaia. "I'm gonna go get a few more minutes or hours of sleep…"

"Alright...I'm gonna go see if I can find any food…" said Kaia as she started walking back towards the forest.

"I'll come with you", Esmeralda said, catching up with her. "I don't have anything else to do anyway…"

"Hey, the more paws the better…" Kaia said with a smile.

 **000**

 **Kaia: Wow, I've made an alliance and friends so early...such a cliche'.**

 **But, whatever, as long as have them, I'm happy.**

 **000**

 **Jadia: Well, let's just hope that this alliance doesn't bite us all in the ass…**

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: As long as we stick together and play it cool, I think this alliance will do well.**

 **000**

Alpha was sitting on a different cliff's edge, looking at the sharp stalagmites in the water. He sighed. "So many idiots in this game. I can easily get rid of majority of them without even trying. But...I'll let them destroy themselves."

"And who would those 'idiots' be?" Alpha heard another voice ask. He groaned in annoyance as Sherlock walked up behind him.

"Fuck off detective, go back to Watson…"

"No, though I must commend you on the pun…" said Sherlock. "I know what you are capable of, so I am going to be keeping an eye on you…"

"...YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"Actually, I do…" said Sherlock. "You were praised for most of your childhood, leading you to become vain and mild-mannered. You constantly think that you are the best, when that is subjective. And you choose to show off when you feel like showing your greatness…"

"...Gee, thanks for the biography…" Alpha said, turning back around. "Also, you say that it's subjective...yet you're worrying about me and need to keep an eye on me, so you're contradicting yourself and proving my point that I'm better…"

Sherlock shook his head. "No, no...I'm only here as a precaution for myself and just to let you know that trying that arrogant stuff will eventually annoy our teammates."

"Well, I AM the best one on the team…" said Alpha. "Plus, annoyance is common no matter what…"

Sherlock groaned. "Whatever…just watch your back.

"You're watching it already…" Alpha replied, making him shake his head as he teleported away. "Moron…"

 **000**

 **Alpha: Apparently, everyone's already intimidated by me, from what I've seen and just heard from the deducing dumbass…**

 **This…is gonna be interesting...**

 **000**

 **Sherlock: His arrogance is gonna be the death of him...and I will enjoy watching it go down…**

 **And NO, I'm not intimidated by him…**

 **000**

A few of the females on the Reshirams' team were waking up inside of a cave. Due to Ophelia blowing up their shelter, they were all forced to sleep inside of a random cave they found. They were all lucky that it was vacated.

"This...fucking sucks…" Karen groaned, looking around at the stalagmites and stalactites.

"Tell me about it…" Autumn said, looking around.

"Well...it may have been uncomfortable, but we might as well try to make the best of it", Rika said.

"How do we make the best out of sleeping in a cave?!" Karen exclaimed, making Rika hide behind Autumn.

"Okay Karen, calm down a bit…" Autumn said.

"Calm down!?" Karen asked. "We lost the first challenge and had to sleep in a fucking cave!"

"But, like Rika said...we could make the best of it", Autumn said.

Karen groaned and rolled her eyes.

Tiffanie stretched as she woke up. She stood up and walked towards the other girls that were up. "So...how did you guys sleep?"

"...We slept on rocks! What do you think?!"

"Arceus, even early in the morning you have to act like a negative bitch…" Tiffanie groaned. "Plus, you're a Ghost-type, YOU CAN SLEEP IN MID-AIR!"

Karen paused and started grumbling.

"That's what you get…" said Tiffanie. "Being too serious and negative makes you lose a bit of common sense…"

"You know what, you-"

"Ah!" Tiffanie said, giving her the hand. "No more of that. Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry and need to train…" she said as she exited the cave while stretching.

Karen glared at her as she left.

 **000**

 **Karen: Stupid she-man…**

 **000**

"Well, that certainly was interesting…" said Taylor as he came up to the girls.

"Were you listening the entire time?" asked Autumn.

Taylor responded with a shrug like movement of his pink 'hair'.

"Um...quick question, mister..." said Rika. "Why do you pretend that you're a girl like us?"

Taylor gave them a look. "I'm not acting...I'm getting so tired of people doing that!"

"Sorry, it's just, you seem more...butch", said Rika.

"...and Tiffanie is...?"

They all suddenly heard a crumble and crash, followed by a yell of pain. They turned behind them to see Chlotz unconscious with broken stalagmite fragments on his body and on the sides near him.

The sound of it woke up Chase and Ace, who were sleeping close to each other...a bit _too_ close. Ace looked down and saw that he was actually laying against Chase's chest. The Sylveon blushed and immediately got up before moving away from him.

Chase smirked.

 **000**

 **Chase: Looks like I'm getting someone a bit more friendly towards me…**

 **On the second day, as well? Autumn must really be an ugly bitch...haha!**

 **000**

Chase helped Chlotz up after he regained consciousness. "Why do bad things always happen to me?" the Nuzleaf groaned, holding his chest.

"Bad luck?" theorized Autumn.

Chlotz approached them all without Chase's aid this time. "Nah...probably just coincidence...", Chlotz said as he leaned against Taylor, who giggled.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Definitely…" said Chlotz before he heard Taylor's stomach growl. "You hungry?"

"Well...sorta", said Taylor.

"Alright, come on fellas, we have a quest!" Chlotz said as he started walking out. "Let's go get some food for these ladies…"

"Um...nah, I think I'll stay here…" said Chase as he laid against the wall of the cave, closing his eyes.

"Come on Chase…" pleaded Ace. "It'll be fun…"

Chase looked at Ace's face and sighed. "Fine…"

"Hey, you got the lazy man-whore to agree to actually work", Autumn said. "Nice work…"

Ace blushed shyly.

"You know sis, I'm glad you keep calling me a man-whore, because that's just proving that you're jealous that your little brother gets more ass than you…"

"Wait...she's older than you?" asked Karen.

"By just .00001 milliseconds, it's not a big deal…" said Autumn. "And why would I be jealous of a walking STD?"

"Fuck you!"

"Why would I let you do that?" Autumn asked. "That's incest…"

"Okay, you know what, screw you…" said Chase as he left the cave.

Ace was confused, but followed Chase out anyway.

"Wow...I thought brothers and sisters were supposed to love each other…" said Rika.

"That's not always the case Rika…" said Autumn, looking down.

"Um...have you guys seen Rex, Luther, Pia, or Violetta?" asked Taylor.

"Rex is probably still sleeping underground", Karen said, moving towards the back of a cave, where a large hole resided.

"Oh, so that's what made the mini earthquake last night…" Rika said, now riding on Autumn's back.

"Yeah…" Karen explained. "As for Luther, Pia and Violetta...I really could care less…"

"Isn't that kinda mean?" asked Rika.

"Rika", Karen started as the four of them moved away from Rex's hole. "Those three and Rex are the most useless ones on this team, no offense to them...

"Yeah, but they're still fellow Pokemon…" Rika said.

Karen did not respond to that.

 **000**

Tiffanie hopped down from a tree with a leaf-woven backpack on her back. She moved onto the next tree and started climbing again.

From far away, Chlotz, who was holding numerous berries in his arms and standing in a tree, noticed a figure in the trees and squinted to see that the figure was feminine and had something on its back.

"Oh, that's probably Tiffanie…" he said as he started hopping after her in the trees.

He chased after her, dropping a few berries in the process. Eventually, as Tiffanie stopped to pick more berries from another tree top, Chlotz caught up with her, and he only had three berries left in his arms.

"Hey…" he greeted, panting as he stood on a tree branch.

"Oh, um...hey", she replied. "You foraging for the team, too?"

"Um...well, sorta", said Chlotz before noticing the last three berries in his arms. "Ugh...I dropped them trying to catch up with you!"

"And...why were you doing that?" asked Tiffanie, putting more berries in her backpack.

"I saw you with the pack…" he explained, looking at his score before putting them in her pack. "Oh well…"

"Well, we can still forage together if you'd like…" said Tiffanie as she ended up filling up her pack. "Oh, well...nevermind…" she said as she jumped down.

When she landed, she landed on one knee, but stood up after, seemingly uninjured. Chlotz however-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he landed in the ground face first.

"Uh...you okay?" asked Tiffanie.

Chlotz rose his head up a laughed goofily. "Sure…" he dropped his head again soon after.

 **000**

 **Tiffanie: He is a strange one…**

 **000**

 **Chlotz: Chlotz has a headache-**

 **D'oh! Stop doing that! Taylor will think you're crazy! Or worse...since the hosts know her, Miss Celebi...**

 **000**

Sandra was walking out of her teams' shelter, which they had fixed after its partial destruction. She looked a bit bothered by something, and it was not because she was one of the only ones still actually at the shelter.

She prepared to climb out of the hole when she noticed Rock still asleep in a section of the shelter through a window.

She sighed as she picked up a rock and threw it through the window. It ended up hitting near Rock's eye, making him jump up holding his eye and groaning in pain.

"Come on lazy bones, I gotta talk to you!"

"A simple shake would have sufficed…" he said to himself as he kept rubbing his eye as he started leaving the shelter.

Once he came out, he had stopped rubbing his eye. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"Follow me…"Sandra said as she was lifted out of the hole by Rock. Rock climbed out behind her as she led him towards the cliff edge Mew and Victini brought them to to establish the teams.

"Okay, what did you want?" asked Rock as he sat down.

"Well, I know this only our second day on this island, but I think that an alliance is in order…" Sandra explained.

"Sis, I don't think that's a good idea…" said Rock.

"Why not?" asked Sandra. "Jadia, Kaia, and Esmeralda are in one now."

"What?" asked Rock. "How do you know?"

"I heard Kaia ask the two of them to follow her in the middle of the night…" said Sandra. "That is the typical alliance asking technique. That's why I'm telling you that we have to form an alliance as well..."

"Doesn't that mean we're gonna be targeting others for no reason?"

"No reason?" asked Sandra. "This is a game Rocky! We have to play it right!"

"Doesn't playing it right include being nice and not betraying anyone?" asked Rock.

Sandra groaned. "I understand that you want to be nice and make friends...but winning is just as important…"

"Sandy...winning isn't everything…" said Rock.

"Ugh...whatever, you're still gonna help me, though", said Sandra.

"Come on!"

"You're my little brother, so you have to do what I say…" said Sandra with a smirk.

Rocky groaned and folded his arms.

"Oh you'll get over it, you're a dark-type anyway…" said Sandra. "You're bound to be bad anyway…"

"Am not…"

"Are so…" Sandra retorted. "Now, let's go back and find something to eat."

Rock grumbled before following her.

 **000**

 **Rock: I don't wanna be in an alliance! They don't even do anything effective really, it all comes down to luck in some cases.**

 **000**

 **Sandra: That's right, I caught Kaia asking those two for an alliance. So, the best response...make up my own. I know my brother is against it, but he'll be fine sooner or later…**

 **000**

Luther yawned as he arose out of his old couch in his junkyard shelter. When he got up, he devoured a nearby rusted can.

He sighed. "Paradise…" he said as flies flew around the trash he now lived in. His shelter was a cave in a mountain of junk and trash. He had an old, torn red couch as a bed and lounger. On a nearby tilted table was a halfway finished sudoku book with a chewed-up pencil next to it. On the other side, he had a semi-broken fan leaning against the wall. Next to it was a fully functional generator that he found the previous night while constructing the shelter.

"Well, I guess I might as well check on my team…" he said, hopping off of the couch.

After leaving, he heard some things moving and being dropped in another area of the junkyard. Intrigued and bewildered, he wandered to where he heard the sounds coming from and saw Donnel, Jarred, and Roscoe looking through the junk.

"Guys, a TV!" Roscoe exclaimed, pushing away a crumbled paper bag and a bit more dirt.

"Whoa!" Jarred said as he pushed Roscoe out of the way and took the TV out. And strangely enough...it was attached to a cable box. "This is totally going in my part of the shelter."

"Um...Jarred, that thing's been here for who knows how long", Donnel pointed out. "What makes you think that it'd work?"

Upon hearing that, Jarred groaned as tossed it back down, making a crack in the screen. "Come on, let's see what else we can find…" Roscoe suggested as the three approached where Luther was. Luther gasped and closed his eyes as he fell on his back, disguising himself.

The three of them passed by him as they approached his shelter. His eyes widened as they got close.

"Whoa...what's with the trash cave?" asked Jarred with a somewhat teasing chuckle.

"Stop!" he exclaimed.

Donnel, Roscoe, and Jarred stopped and turned around as Luther slid down the hill of trash.

"Luther, what're you doin' 'ere?" asked Donnel.

"Well...I stay here…" Luther explained.

"You don't sleep with your team?" asked Jarred. "That's kinda...er-hem, I mean...that's cool!"

"Well, I disagree…" said Roscoe, still keeping a small smirk. "Why do you live here?"

"Hey, I'm in my comfort zone", Luther said as he went inside of his shelter and hopped on his couch. "I'm surrounded by what I love...and I'm unbothered by anything! It's great!"

"Well..the smell is something…" Donnel said sheepishly, straining his voice while holding his breath.

"I'll say…" said Jarred, covering his nose.

"Um…" Roscoe started, plugging his nose as well. "I understand that you like it here, but don't you think it's better to escape your comfort zone and make more friends?"

"It was gonna be a work situation…" Luther started to explain as he hopped off of the couch. "I get up, eat some trash, and go to my team until it's time for the challenge. Then after the challenges, I either stay for a while longer or I leave to come back here…"

"But...sleeping with your teammates will give them a sense of trust within you…" said Roscoe. "I'm not trying to get you to change anything, but it's just something to think about."

Just then, Jarred passed out from holding his breath too long.

"Oh boy…" Donnel said. "Ros, I reckon we oughta take him back to the shelter…"

"Okay", said Roscoe as he took one of the Excadrill's feet in his mouth. He took it out, stating. "Just think about it Luther…"

And with that, Roscoe and Donnel started dragging Jarred out of Luther's cave. Luther started thinking a bit.

 **000**

 **Luther: Ehh...Roscoe has a point, but I'm gonna stick with my 'work plan'.**

 **I doubt that my team will even keep me that long. My personality's not that strong like Karen, I'm not what people define as 'cute' like Rika and I'm still not evolved in any way…**

 **Just saying...I don't think I'll be lasting that long.**

 **000**

Jocelyn was dancing to "Photo Booth" by Luca Nyew near the beach. However, as she continued, she didn't notice a coconut falling down. When it fell, she jumped.

"What the-" Looking up, she saw a familiar Gourgeist sitting atop the coconut tree. "Macey!"

Macey could not hear her, as she was in her own world as she continued writing.

"Why the hell is she sitting on a coconut tree?" she asked herself, cutting off her headphones for a few seconds and keeping them around her neck.

She started climbing up the tree and eventually, she made it to the top. She was panting out of exhaustion.

"Oh...hi", greeted Macey.

"Hey…" Jocelyn panted before she fell backwards out of the tree, with a coconut falling on her stomach in addition.

Macey floated down and sat against the trunk of the tree before she continued writing with a smile. Jocelyn immediately checked to see if her headphones were damaged in any way before turning back towards her.

"What do you keep writing?!"

"Just a bunch of...special stories about different guys", Macey said with a somewhat pleased smirk.

"Ooh...can I hear a bit?" asked Jocelyn.

"You actually wanna hear?" asked Macey, shocked. "Usually when I ask or other people ask, they think I'm stupid or crazy."

"For writing about what you like?!" asked Jocelyn. "Well, people do insult me sometimes about the way I treat my headphones…"

"So, you want to hear a bit?"

"Shoot…"

"Okay…" Macey said as she cleared her throat. _"The two boys' hot, sweaty bodies grinded against each other as they looked their lips in a kiss. Rock whispered in Jarred's ear area…"You ready?"_

 _Jarred simply nodded as Rocky aligned himself and started pushing-"_

"Okay!" Jocelyn shouted, blushing red. "Let's not finish that, alright…"

"Why not?"

"Um...because…" Jocelyn didn't want her to feel bad, but she didn't know what to say. "It needs more detail...like an actual story before it…"

"Oh...well...I'll see", said Macey as she flipped a page and started writing again.

"Well, I'm gonna go and see if anyone else is back at the shelter…" said Jocelyn as she turned her headphones back on and started walking back to the shelter.

 **000**

 **Jocelyn: *blushing* Okay...I thought she was talking about writing things about herself and a guy...NOT THAT WAY!**

 **It's really creepy, but in a cute way if you picture it a certain way. Oh Arceus, now I may not be able to get that picture out of my head!**

 **000**

 **Macey: An actual story before the loving...that sounds familiar, but I guess that I can try…**

 **000**

"Hmm...now where would a great evil lair location be?" asked Brian as he floated around aimlessly.

He hadn't found a hole or cave that wasn't already occupied as he continued floating. "Ugh...why must it be difficult to find a lair…"

Pretty soon, he found a large cave. "Ooh…." Brian said."This'll be great. But first…"

Brian fired a Focus Blast inside of the cave, causing multiple Noibat and Golbat to fly out. He shrieked and dropped on the ground as they all flew out over him. After they were done, Brian rose up, only to be hit by a final Noibat.

"Ow…" he groaned, rubbing the side of his head as he looked inside. "Looks like it's free! Rwahahahahahaha!" he stopped, coughing.

"Ugh...that takes a lot of you…" Brian groaned as he floated into the cave.

The cave was very large and circular inside.

"Ooh...very very interesting! I can use this to my advantage…" Brain said as he teleported numerous computers and screens along the walls of the cave.

"There...and now the final piece…." Brian started as he teleported his chair to the cave.

He sighed as he sat on the chair. "Now...since winning this competition will bring me closer to world domination...I have to figure out a way to ensure that…"

He started typing on his largest computer screen, pulling up a picture of a Purrloin.

"Aww….so cute…" he said before growling and shaking his head. "Ugh! Darn this computer virus…"

Instead of simply fixing it himself, Brian turned away. "Okay...looks like I'll be just winning these challenges for the other buffoons on my team…"

Just as he said that, almost all of his computers fell forward. He paled as they all fell on top of him.

 **000**

 **Brian: Okay...that was a small setback…**

 **But! My evil will still triumph!**

 **000**

Brian teleported himself back to his team's shelter, where everyone except Macey was.

"Oh...hey Brian…" said Roscoe. "Want some berries?"

"Nutritious spherical food items with varied juices?" asked Brian. "Sure!"

Brian picked up one of the berries and immediately spit it back out. "That was sour! You've tricked me! That's it, no one will be safe at all!"

And with that, he prepared to leave again, but not before taking two of each berry that wasn't similar to the one that was sour.

"Okay…that was weird…" said Rock.

"You said it…"said Jadia.

"Oh well, more for us, at least", said Jarred as he gobbled down four more berries at once.

"Where is Macey?" asked Sherlock. "She's missing out…"

"Oh...um...she's still writing near the beach…"

" _Near our meeting place!?_ " Kaia exclaimed in her thoughts. " _Perfect...just great…"_

"What does she keep writin' about?" asked Donnel. "Is she keeping a diary or somethin'?"

"No, no...she's just writing a story…" Jocelyn explained.

"Oh, what kind of story?" asked Rock.

"Oh...trust me Rock, you wouldn't like it…" Jocelyn said.

"Why?"

"Uh...you just wouldn't…" said Jocelyn.

Rock was confused.

 **000**

 **Rock: Why do people always do that!?**

 **I'm old enough to handle adult things and things other than that! I hate when people tell me that I'll understand when I'm older, or you wouldn't like it!**

 **I'll just ask Macey myself…**

 **000**

Almost everyone on the Reshiram's side was still in the cave, eating the berries Tiffanie brought back, along with Chlotz.

"Thanks a lot…" Taylor said, kissing Chlotz's cheek.

"Oh, um...no problem…" said Chlotz blushing while chuckling.

 **000**

 **Taylor: Heh, you gotta do what you gotta do…**

 **Plus, I'm used to kissing guys and girls, so...I really don't care…**

 **000**

"Pia, aren't you gonna eat something?" asked Violetta.

"After the Great Berry Conspiracy of 2004?" asked Pia. "No way! All berries have parasites in them that give off their juice. And the juice causes your health to deteriorate little by little. It's being used by the government to get rid of the healthy people in order for them to make more money off of the fatties..."

Rika, who was preparing to eat another berry, slowly put it down and sighed, while Autumn giggled and shook her head.

"It's fine Rika", Autumn explained. "A conspiracy is an idiotic plan to hurt others, but that thing she was talking about was just a rumor."

"No! It's real and if you eat those, you will die quicker!"

Karen gave her a look before eating another berry.

"You're dead…"

"I'M A GHOST-TYPE YOU MORON!"

"Well...you can die again", said Pia.

"You are so stupid!"

"Am not!"

As the two continued arguing, Luther entered the cave. "Hey guys…" he greeted.

"Oh, hey Luther, where have you been?" asked Chlotz, laying on Taylor.

"Oh, I stay at the junkyard", he admitted as he sat down and heard Pia and Karen arguing. "So...what's happening here?"

"Pia told us about a conspiracy that deals with berries being tampered with parasites by the government to kill us all for more money...and Karen's pissed", Tiffanie explained, looking back at them.

"Oh…" he said. "Well...where are Chase and Ace?"

"Right here…" they heard as the two Eeveelutions re-entered the cave.

Chase and Autumn exchanged glares before he and Ace sat down.

"So...uh...you guys hungry?" asked Chlotz.

"No, no, we got our own berries…" said Chase with a small smile, rubbing his tail across Ace's back, making him blush.

 **000**

 **Ace: Okay, I know this is obvious, but I have a crush on Chase. I know all he's done is flirt with me, which is...kinda weird since that's never happened to me before, but I just...really like him.**

 **And I'm already sure he likes me back...but, it's kinda nerve-wrecking for me**

 **000**

"Ace, you may want to move away, you don't wanna know what that tail has been in…" Autumn explained.

Chase growled. "Shut the fuck up. Just because I get out more doesn't mean that I'm endangering anyone in ANY way! At least I didn't ask mom to borrow her vibrator!"

Autumn blushed before growling. "At least my tail didn't resemble a Castelia Cone after I left the gym!"

It was Chase's turn to growl as the two started to fight.

"Well...that escalated quickly…" said Chlotz.

"CAMPERS! COME ON DOWN TO THE MEETING AREA IMMEDIATELY!"

"FINALLY! PAIN TIME!" they all heard. Rumbling occurred in the ground, causing everyone to stop. Rex rose out of his hole and used his tail to scoop up all of his teammates and rush out.

 **000**

The Zekroms made it to the meeting area with ease thanks to Sherlock. There, they saw Mew and Victini, along with Zahku holding a gun. Next to them, was a large box full of toy guns.

"Okay...that's one team…" said Mew. "Now, what's taking-"

Suddenly, Rex came up with his teammates on his back. "Okay, we're here, what's the pain?"

"That's the spirit Rex!" Victini said. "Now, today's challenge is like paintball, but a bit more delicious!"

"Let me guess...food paintball?" asked Autumn, rolling her eyes.

"...Yep...just like your father…" Victini said.

"Hey!"

"Anyways...Autumn is correct…" Mew said, changing the subject. "We're calling this challenge Cordon Blown!"

"...Lame", said Jarred, getting him shot by a meatball, courtesy of Zahku, who blew onto the gun.

"Anyways, the game is simple", said Mew. "All you have to do is avoid getting hit by a blob of food from your opponent's gun. You get hit, you're out."

"Last person standing wins it for their team…" Victini finished.

"Um...what if you are shot at, but you end up eating the load shot at you instead of it actually hitting your body?" asked Jocelyn, causing some of the guys to snicker.

"Ugh...guys are so immature…" Karen groaned.

"Well, to answer that question-" Mew started. "You can still technically be in, as long as you don't get hit…"

"Okay", said Jocelyn. "Good to know."

"Now, grab a gun and try to hide", said Victini. "Challenge starts in ten minutes!"

"Hold on, what if you can't really hold a gun?!" asked Esmeralda.

"Good luck!" Mew said as he, Victini, and Zahku left.

Everyone eyed the box of guns, and then each other before they rushed towards them.

 **000**

 **Brian: If I can modify this weapon, I will be unstoppable!**

 ***Outside* THE CHALLENGE BEGINS NOW!**

 **Brian: To my lair!**

 **000**

Majority of the Reshirams ran back to their cave and decided to sit there in order to wait it out. Luckily, the Zekroms had really no idea where they were.

"Man...this is going to be easy…." said Violetta darkly. "All I have to do is go out there and destroy them all with a barrage of bullets and bathe in their blood…" she finished with a dark giggle.

The others looked at her, confused and shocked.

"Oh, um...er-hem…" Violetta said, clearing her voice. "Ignore that…"

"Um...okay…" said Karen.

 **000**

 **Violetta: Yeah...I have a dark-side thingy apparently...so I can't deal with certain things as easy without Violent coming out.**

 **Oh well, shooting people will be fun!**

 **000**

"Um...guys, where the hell are Rex and Luther?!" asked Autumn.

Looking around, Karen groaned. "Great…"

"Hey, maybe they're someplace safe…" Rika suggested.

"Oh I sincerely doubt that…" said Karen. "They're fucked…"

"Well...what are we going to do?" asked Chase. "We can't just stay here!"

"Almost everyone on their team is able to use their guns!" Karen exclaimed. "Meanwhile, only Violetta, Rika, Pia, Tiffanie, Luther, and Chlotz can use theirs here!"

"Um...aren't you a ghost?" he asked. "You can float it and shoot it…"

"True…."

"And if we sit...we can shoot, too", Autumn explained as she held her gun in her paws while sitting down.

Karen sweatdropped.

"Like I said this morning…" Tiffanie started. "Being too serious makes you lose common sense."

"And being an annoying girl gives you a higher chance of being eliminated…"

"I smell a CONSPIRACY!"

"LIKE HER!"

"Ugh…" Autumn groaned.

 **000**

The Zekroms were searching around the forest for the Reshirams, who were still in their cave. They all had been searching for twenty minutes and had not seen or found anything…

"Okay, twenty minutes have passed and we've still found nothing!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Patience is a virtue…" said Sherlock.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Deducer...but if you're supposed to be smart, why the hell are you not leading us to the other team?"

"Because that would be too easy…" said Sherlock. "And to be honest, I don't have a clue to where they are…"

Suddenly, Roscoe's eyes lit up and he smiled. "I think I know where one of them is!"

"You do?" asked Jadia.

 **-000-**

Roscoe led them all to the junkyard, to the area where Luther lived.

"Mighty fine idea, sir", said Donnel.

"Fine idea?!" Sandra exclaimed. "He just brought us to the fucking junkyard!"

"I agree, it's not that smart…" Jocelyn said.

"But there's someone from the other team-AAAAHHHHHHH!" Jarred exclaimed as he was shot with another meatball.

"Jarred!" Esmeralda exclaimed.

"And the Zekroms are the first to lose a player!"

Kaia growled.

"Um...Luther! Could you come out here now, please?" asked Roscoe.

"Um, idiot, I doubt that asking an opponent to come out will work!" Alpha said.

"Hey, it couldn't hurt…" said Roscoe said, briefly dodging another meatball.

"Actually, it could", said Donnel, looking inside of the cave. He randomly fired inside, and after hearing a scream, the Zekroms were greeted by a barbecue sauce Luther.

"And now the Reshirams have lost a player!"

"Great...first out…" said Luther. "Now, I'm bound to go next if we lose…"

"Well, that's your problem…" said Sandra. "Now, I suggest that we split up and cover more ground."

"Well, I guess that could work…" said Jadia. "Come on!"

"Sorry dude", said Roscoe. "Hope you don't lose!" he said as he ran after his teammates.

Luther groaned.

 **000**

"Ugh...this is so bullshitty!" Chase growled.

"Okay, so if you want to go out so bad, GO!" Autumn exclaimed. "Being a whiny bitch isn't gonna do anything. If you wanna get your ass caught, which you usually enjoy doing, go on ahead. We won't miss you…"

"You know what, fine!" Chase growled as he left. "I wish we weren't related at all!"

"SAME HERE, PAL!" Autumn snarled.

"Why do you two always argue?" Karen sighed.

"Because, he's a fucking horny and lazy dumbass and he never does things on his own!" Autumn explained. "I actually take things seriously and work for what I get!"

"Um...isn't your dad supposed to be training him to be a real alpha male?" asked Tiffanie.

"Um...our mom is actually single…" Autumn explained. "We have different fathers and they have their own lives, so we actually get raised differently for the most part. His father...or should I say fathers...are gay, so you can guess why he has a slut personality."

Nobody said anything until Chlotz decided to change the subject.

"So how about this challenge?" asked Chlotz. "I think I'm gonna go out and help Chase."

"Um...I guess I'll go, too", said Ace, going out.

"I'll go too, try to guard…" said Taylor as he slithered out.

"You know what, maybe splitting up isn't such a bad idea after all…" said Karen as Autumn angrily left.

 **000**

Sandra, Rock, and Jocelyn ended up teaming up and began patrolling around the left point of the island.

" _And you gotta just put your hands up…_ " Jocelyn sang as she waved her gun around.

"Um...Aritha Raklin…" Sandra said. Jocelyn kept singing and grooving, oblivious.

Sandra growled as she stood in front of Jocelyn, who bumped into her. Sandra glared at her, making her take her headphones off.

"Yeah?"

"Less singy, more searchy…"

"Well, I don't know…" Rock spoke up. "I kinda liked having music to ease the tension…"

Jocelyn gave her a smirk before placing her headphones back on. Sandra groaned, but not before hearing other voices.

She ran towards where she heard the voices and saw Chase walking with his gun strapped to his back.

"Perfect…." said Sandra as Rock and Jocelyn came up behind her.

"Chase!" the three of them heard, as the Flareon continued walking, ignoring the calls for him.

Ace, Chlotz, and Taylor were on the trail of the Flareon.

"Ha! This keeps getting better and better!" Sandra laughed. "Come on!" she said, motioning Rock and Jocelyn to follow her.

 **-000-**

"Chase-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he responded angrily.

"We have a challenge, and we don't want to lose!"

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS!" Chase exclaimed before lowering his voice. "No matter what the fuck happens, that fucking bitch has to complain and belittle me. I'm fucking sick of it!"

"Um...Chase, you may wanna keep your voice down…" Taylor whispered.

"I just said I don't give two shits!"

Just as he said that, Sandra, Rock, and Jocelyn made themselves made themselves noticeable.

"Uh oh…" Ace whimpered.

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Chlotz said, taking out his gun and firing, missing all the shots he fired.

"...Nice shot…" said Chase.

Rock, Sandra, and Jocelyn all fired towards them, hitting all four of them. Chlotz was hit by hot cheese, Taylor was with by ketchup, and both Chase and Ace were hit by hot sauce.

"Run!" Sandra said as she, Jocelyn, and Rock ran off.

Chlotz groaned.

 **000**

 **Chlotz: Great...I looked like a joke!**

 **Taylor probably thinks I'm a loser now..**

 **000**

"Sorry about that guys, I really tr-"

Chlotz was cut off by Taylor kissing him. Ace and Chase both shared shocked expressions.

 **000**

 **Taylor: *giggle* You gotta do what you gotta do…**

 **Hopefully he'll be open to following my instructions now...**

 **000**

 **Chlotz: YESS!**

 **000**

"Autumn!" Karen called as the angry Leafeon continued walking towards the furthest part of the island, near the north part.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, walking up with Rika and Pia floating next to her using their Psychic energy.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Autumn said, calming down a bit.

"Okay...good", said Karen. "Now, let's go and find some of the other team's players. Maybe shooting some others will take some anger out of your mind…"

"I said I'm fine!" she growled, startling Karen and Rika.

"The Anger Conspiracy-"

"SHUT UP!" Karen and Autumn both exclaimed.

Esmeralda, Jadia, and Kaia, who were trying to find their own area of sanctuary, heard the outburst and gained smiles as they headed towards the source.

"This was easier than I thought it'd be", said Esmeralda.

Kaia stopped both her and Jadia before they reached a pathway. The three of them watched a yellow and brown figure enter a part of the forest on the opposite side of the pathway.

"Ugh...they're gone already!" Jadia groaned.

"AH!" Esmeralda shrieked as she was hit by a cream pie.

"What the-" Kaia started before she ducked as another pie flew over her head.

On the other side, Autumn was hiding behind a tree while Pia, Rika, and Karen ducked behind bushes.

"You were right...this is better…" said Autumn with a dark smirk, looking at her gun.

"I'll try to take a shot", Rika said as she stood, only to be hit by a marshmallow. "Aw…"

She took the marshmallow and ate it before licking her lips.

"It's a conspiracy! I'm telling you!" Pia exclaimed. "They're attacking because of it!"

Karen gave her a look.

 **-000-**

Pia was thrown out of the bushes.

"Hey!" she shouted, only to be hit by a Magikarp.

"Well, that was easy", said Jadia.

"Not as easy as this-" they all heard before Kaia was drenched in hot coffee.

Karen vanished immediately after firing. Kaia growled angrily. "Jadia...you'll have to find the others and kick their asses…"

"Oh, well, okay", said Jadia as she flew away quickly, avoiding another pie in the process.

Kaia sighed and turned to Esmeralda. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

"Why she didn't get her too, I will not understand…" said Esmeralda.

Kaia shrugged as the two headed back towards their meeting place at the beach...at the very far end of the island.

 **000**

Sherlock, Alpha, and Donnel had cornered Rex on the edge of the cliff used for elimination.

"Come on!" he egged on. "Bring the pain!"

"Um...sir...you _want_ us to harm you?" asked Donnel.

"Fuck yes!" Rex exclaimed.

"Well, can't argue with that logic", said Sherlock as he fired bean paste at him, making Rex roar in happiness.

"You can do better than that! Cover me in it!"

"Uh…" Alpha said. "No thanks…"

"That sounds pretty disturbing…" Donnel said.

"Yeah, you're already out, so…" Sherlock said as they started leaving.

"NO!" Rex roared, stopping them from walking away. "Cover me...NOW!"

"Um, you are really weird…" said Alpha.

"Not as weird as this!" a voice exclaimed as all four of the guys were coated in a white substance.

"Is this mayonnaise?!" Alpha exclaimed. "I hate mayonnaise!"

Rex roared out of joy.

Tiffanie shook her head before running off.

 **000**

"Mwahaha!" Brian exclaimed, holding his gun, which was now surging with green energy. Particles were floating around in the glass back of it, and once he fired it into the wall, it created a hole.

"What?!" Brian exclaimed. "I wasted 30 minutes gathering the right components and all I constructed was a HOLE MAKER?!"

Brian tossed it extremely hard and far out of his cave as Macey floated in, still writing.

"Well well well, look at who's here!" Brian said with a smile. "Have you decided to join the side of evil?"

"No", Macey responded. "I was just gonna ask what you thought of my story!"

"Evil has no time for silly stories!" Brian said as he turned in his lounger and started working on his computer again.

"Pleeease Brian…"

"I said no...!"

"Mmm..well, what if I actually start 'working' with you?" asked Macey.

This got Brian's attention as he turned back around in a 'villainous' manner. "Go on…"

"Well, if you read my story...and help me with it, I'll help you will your...'evil'", Macey offered.

"Are you bribing me?"

"Um...yes?"

"Works for me", Brian said with a smile as he grabbed Macey's journal.

As he read it, his eyes widened and he felt his stomach churching. "Um…"

"Well?"

"It's um...very interesting...to say the least…"

"Really?!"

"Yeah…" Brian lied, actually creeped out.

"Thank you!" Macey said with a smile. "I think I can show it to the other girls, now!"

"Um...what about the males?"

"Oh, I know they'll be too embarrassed of their love, so I'm just going to leave it…"

Hearing this, Brian smiled. "Okay…well, since I read your tale of love of the same gender, you are now my assistant!"

"Oh...right", said Macey, who was prepared to leave after getting the okay. "So...what do you want me to do?"

"Well, we are going to dominate the entire world using my genius, diabolical mind!" Brian exclaimed. "But first...spin me in my chair, please."

Macey gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"No back talk!" Brian exclaimed.

Macey started spinning him around with an annoyed poker face.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Brian cheered.

Suddenly, the two found themselves being hit up creampies. "AH!" Macey shrieked.

"You shall pay!" Brian exclaimed.

Karen and Autumn ran out of the cave.

 **000**

Brian's ray hit the ground, yards away from the cave, creating a large hole in the ground. Karen and Autumn were running back to the beginning, only to fall into the hole.

Autumn groaned as Karen stayed up.

"What the-" Autumn started, looking at the deep hole she was in. "Karen! A little help, please!"

"Don't worry, I got you-" Karen stated before getting blasted with hot sauce. "Ugh!"

"Crap!" Autumn groaned.

Tiffanie ran towards the two of them. "There you guys are…"

She dodged a blast of hot cheese before firing back at the blaster. Sandra, Jadia, Rock, Roscoe, and Jocelyn had all met up together and were heading towards them.

"Aw crap!"

Sandra fired another blast of cheese, making Tiffanie jump and accidentally slip into the hole, landing on Autumn, who growled.

"Well, looks like we win again!" Jocelyn said with a smile as they approached the hole, and took fire.

Suddenly, ticking was heard.

"Um...d-do you guys hear something?" asked Rock.

"All I hear...is the sound of victory!" Sandra said as she fired at the two in the hole. However, after doing so, an explosion occurred right next to them, causing a pink substance to coat them all.

"And a bomb…" Violetta said with a sinister grin, while also covered in the pink substance.

"AND THE ZEKROMS WILL AGAIN!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Violetta, or Violent, exclaimed.

 **000**

"What do you mean they won?!" Karen exclaimed. "Violetta delivered the final kill!"

"But, she took herself out with them, and since they had more players left until that moment, we're declaring them the winners", said Victini, causing the Zekroms, minus Alpha and Brian, to cheer.

"Reshirams...you're heading to elimination…" said Mew.

All of the Reshirams groaned.

 **000**

 **Karen: My vote is obvious**

 **000**

 **Tiffanie: Pia is annoying…**

 **000**

 **Autumn: Chase…**

 **000**

 **Chase: Autumn…**

 **000**

 **Luther: *sighs***

 **000**

"Alright, you all know the drill by now, you've been here before…" said Victini with a snicker.

"Haha, very funny…" said Taylor. "Let's just get this over with…"

"Fine, fine…" said Mew. "Luther, Ace, Chlotz, Rex, Taylor, Violetta, Karen, Rika, Tiffanie…"

"Chase...Autumn...and Pia…"

"Well...I'm pretty sure we all know who's leaving out of them…" said Karen.

"You all were close, but I knew you'd conspire to get rid of me, but that won't be happening…"

"What did you do?" asked Autumn, shocked.

"Nothing...absolutely nothing", said Mew, folding his arms. "You're out Pia."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

 **000**

Pia was inside of the cannon. "I am so telling my news friends about all of the conspiracies here!"

"Yeah yeah, but remember Pia…" Victini started. "ALL CONSPIRACIES ARE FUCKING STUPID!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Alright Reshirams, try not to lose next time…" said Mew. "Get going…"

They all left with angry looks.

 **000**

As the Zekroms went into their shelter, Esmeralda noticed that Roscoe wasn't coming down. Instead, he was walking away.

Confused, she decided to follow him.

 **-000-**

Roscoe was walking towards a cliff's edge and laid down. Esmeralda walked up behind him.

"What are you doing Roscoe?" she asked softly as she laid next to him.

Roscoe was a bit startled, but he soon gained a smile. "Hey Esmeralda...and well...I'm just laying here, looking at the scenery. Isn't it beautiful?"

Esmeralda turned towards the edge and saw that the moon was radiating a light in the best way, making the water glimmer in the night sky.

"Wow…" she said, transfixed.

"Yeah…" Roscoe continued. "People tend to ignore the bigger picture and move forward quickly instead of actually enjoying their time and trying to admire where they really are…"

Esmeralda was shocked and pleased by what he was saying. She smiled at him.

"I know that this is a competition...but it doesn't mean that we can't still try to enjoy where we are. I'm really only here to have fun and meet more new people. Sure, I want the money as much as the others, but I don't want to stress myself. I'd rather watch this or party with friends instead of plan or strategize. I know it's important, but I still like going with the flow sometimes…"

Esmeralda's eyes drooped, and not only because she was getting tired. She could tell that Roscoe was being sincere with everything he was saying. Unintentionally, she yawned, getting the tiger-cat Pokemon's attention.

He chuckled. "Come on, let's get to bed…"

He stood up and started walking back to the shelter, with Esmeralda giving him a dreamy look.

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: Wow...I never knew Roscoe was so...passionate and...enchanting…**

 **I've never met ANY guy like that who wasn't just acting for girls' attention. He is just so...sincere…**

 **I think...I think I'm in love…with another Roscoe...**

 **Oh no...**

 **000**

 **Oooh, some juicy stuffs. Pia got the boot, oh well. Chase...wow. Autumn...wow. Chlotz is still Chlotz...Taylor is just going all out. Oh Brian, you're such a fail. Jadia, Kaia, and Esmeralda in an alliance...and Sandra and Rock now have one as well. Heh. Speaking of that, aww….Esmeralda's smitten. However, is Roscoe being truthful? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	4. Well, That's Shocking

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Parafrosyni Island; the competitors had to feed each other by blasting food through the big guns. Sibling spats sent Chase and Autumn on different paths, while Chlotz continued trying to impress Taylor. Macey decided to start helping Brian in exchange for reading her...'story'. During the challenge, shouting was done, food was blasted, and in the end, the Reshirams lost again. It came down to Chase, Autumn, and Pia. And...for annoying everyone with her conspiracy talk...Pia became the second competitor to be cannoned.**

 **Who will be the next player launched? What other relationships will form? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Chlotz was picking up a Oran Berry and placing it inside of a leaf woven bag, courtesy of Tiffanie. He, Tiffanie, Chase, and Ace were foraging, while the others from their team stayed in their cave.

"Thanks guys", Tiffanie said. "But, you don't have to come if you don't want to…"

"Wait, so you don't want us here?" asked Ace.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that you guys don't have to come forage with me when you want to leave the cave", Tiffanie explained.

"I've got nothing better to do…" Chase said apathetically as he picked up a Chesto Berry and bit it before sucking it until all of the juice came out, leaving the shriveled rind.

"S-same here…" Ace stuttered, blushing slightly at what Chase had just done.

"Chlotz only wants to impress Taylor that he can make beautiful life with her…" Chlotz said, earning confused looks from the others.

"Why are you speaking in third person all of a sudden?" asked Tiffanie.

"And Chlotz, Taylor is-" Ace started before Chase covered his mouth with his paw.

"She's what?"

"Nothing", Chase said. "So...answer Tiffanie's question. Why are you speaking in third person?"

"Chlotz, I mean, I-um...uh…" Chlotz started, trying to come up with a 'legit' reason.

"No lying either…" said Tiffanie. "I know when men lie…"

Chlotz gave up after hearing that. "Okay, I sometimes speak in third person unconsciously, it's not that big of a deal…"

"Oh, well alright…" said Ace as he continued using his ribbons to pick up berries.

"Oh...that's it?" asked Chlotz. "I thought you guys would react differently."

"Why?" asked Chase. "It sounds minor to me…"

"People used to call me a freak…" Chlotz said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head just as a tree branch landed on his head, knocking him out.

"Ooh…" Ace flinched, while Chase stifled a laugh.

Tiffanie sighed before going up to him. She got above him and smacked him extremely hard, sending him into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Ace's eyes widened, while Chase simply burst into laughter. Chlotz groaned.

"Chlotz feel major pain right now…" he said as the tree toppled over.

"Nice arm…" said Chase, wiping tears from his eyes. "Almost reminds me of my bitch of a sister."

Tiffanie shook her head before picking up a few more berries and heading back towards the cave. "I'm going back to the cave, you guys can come back after you've gotten enough…"

"Um...okay", Ace shouted after her.

Chlotz stood back up holding his head. After seeing that Tiffanie was out of sight, Chase gained a smirk.

"Okay you two….I want to ask you something…"

"Chlotz is in…" Chlotz said, shocking Chase.

"What?"

"You're gonna ask about an alliance, right?" asked Chlotz. "I'm in…"

"Oh...well, ok", Chase responded with a small chuckle. He turned to Ace. "Well?"

"Oh...well…" Ace started, looking away bashfully. "Actually, I don't think that this'll go so well, considering there'll only be three of us…and alliances usually just break later…"

"This one won't, don't worry", Chase said.

"You sure?"

"Positive…"

"Well...okay", Ace replied. "I'm in too, then."

"Great…." said Chase with a smirk.

 **000**

 **Chase: I need a bit of help in case Autumn decides to target me over some stupid shit. Now, I've turned the tables and have some help in getting rid of her!**

 **I'm glad those two went along with it.**

 **000**

Kaia and Jadia were down at the beach. However, they weren't discussing anything, instead they were waiting.

"Where is she?" asked Kaia, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Calm down Kaia, she'll be here, don't worry", Jadia said, trying to appease her.

"Calm down?" asked Kaia. "If a best friend of yours blows you off for a week, would you be calm then?"

"Well, no...but wait, so we're all besties?" asked Jadia.

"Well, that was an example, but we could consider ourselves _friends_ , not besties…" said Kaia.

"Well, she probably has a reason…" said Jadia.

"Yeah, I told her that she'd better have a good reason to why she's been blowing us off this past week…"

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps. Turning, the two saw Esmeralda padding up to them with a sheepish smile. Jadia returned the smile and looked at Kaia, who folded her arms.

"Hey girls…" she greeted softly.

"Where've you been?" asked Kaia as Jadia prepared to greet her back.

"Oh, um...I've just been...busy…"

"Busy?" asked Kaia. "Busy with what?"

"Uh…"

 **-000-**

 _Esmeralda was nuzzling Roscoe, with him chuckling and nuzzling back._

 **-000-**

 _The two were seen lying in the forest, watching the little Pokemon there in action._

 **-000-**

 _The two were seen foraging for food, with Roscoe balancing berries on his nose, and then eating them all in a swift motion._

 _Esmeralda giggled._

 **-000-**

Esmeralda had a content smile on her face, as if she was in a trance.

"Essie?" Jadia asked. "Essie!"

Esmeralda shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "I was just...busy", she finished with a blush.

Seeing this, Kaia suddenly understood and sighed. "Which guy is it?"

"What do you mean 'which guy'?" asked Esmeralda, feigning obliviousness.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" asked Jadia.

"Well, she's been absent without reason...and she's blushing, which is either from embarrassment or love. And since there's nothing to be embarrassed about here...it's obvious that she's dating or wants to date one of the guys…" said Kaia, keeping her arms folded.

Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

"Ooh…" Jadia said, gaining a smile. "As long as he isn't on the other team-"

"He's not..." Esmeralda stated before promptly covering her mouth.

"...I thought you were denying that…" Kaia said with a smirk.

Esmeralda looked down and blushed with a sigh.

"Look, you could have just told us…" said Jadia, giggling. "We're friends…"

"...I guess you're right…"

"So...who is he?" asked Kaia.

"Okay, fine...it's Roscoe…" Esmeralda said, blushing even more.

"Him?" asked Kaia. "Well...I expected someone else, but...okay."

"So, how have things been going?" asked Jadia. "Are you two an item, or-?"

"No, no", Esmeralda insisted. "But...I'd like to be…"

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"Well…" Esmeralda started before shaking her head. "Nevermind, just forget it."

"Come on…"

"No, just leave it be, please…" said Esmeralda.

Jadia and Kaia exchanged glances. "Well...okay…"

"Thanks…"

"Well, in that case…" said Kaia, actually happy to be changing the subject. "I've gotta say, we've been doing great!"

"I'll say", said Jadia with a smile. "Either we're that good, or the other team is that bad…"

"Well, considering that they have the crazy guy, the useless conspiracy nut, a psycho chick, a garbage bag…"

"Okay...they have bad players...we get it…" Esmeralda laughed.

"And as long as we actually keep trying, we'll be able to dominate this game", said Kaia with a smirk.

"Just like how Essie will dominate Roscoe..." Jadia added.

"Oh come on..." Esmeralda blushed and started clawing at the ground as the girls giggled.

 **000**

Rock was asleep in his room when he heard a crash and glass shards scattered his body. Sand and dust began landing on him from the now broken window.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Come on, Rock!"

"Why do you this to me?!"

"Just come on!"

Rock groaned as he slowly got up, sand sliding off of his body. He headed out of the shelter to meet Sandra.

"Why do you always have to do something unnecessary to wake me up?" asked Rock, looking down at her.

"Don't ask questions, Rock, just come on…" said Sandra.

Rock groaned as he and Sandra started climbing up and out of the hole.

 **-000-**

Rock and Sandra were at their meeting area, the cliff.

"Okay, now, we've been doing well in the past challenges…" Sandra started. "But, I think that we should start losing…"

"...No…" said Rock. "I'm not gonna start sabotaging…"

"Why not?" asked Sandra.

"Because it's not fair to the others on our team!"

"Who cares about them?!" asked Sandra. "We're here to win for us!"

"Well, I don't wanna win if we're gonna be intentionally trying to get rid of the others!"

"That's how this game works!"

"That doesn't mean we have to do the verbatim thing that VILLAINS do…" Rock argued.

"...Don't argue with me, Rocky", Sandra said. "We're doing this my way!"

Rock began mumbling under his breath as he began walking back to the shelter. Sandra rolled her eyes.

 **000**

 **Rock: Sometimes I wish that she would be nicer to me and others...**

 **000**

 **Sandra: Sooner or later, he'll realize that this is for the best and strengthen up...**

 **We gotta win somehow!**

 **000**

Luther was sitting in his junkyard shelter watching television, specifically...Oprah. The generator and television were working very well in order to show the Blissey giving away bicycles.

"Oh what I would give to be on that show one day…." Luther said before eating a few styrofoam packing peanuts.

He heard a knock at his door, which was just a large wooden plank. He looked around for the remote before just sighing and hopping off of his couch to answer it.

Once he moved it out of the way, he saw that Donnel, Jarred, and Roscoe were at the door.

"Oh, hey guys…" he greeted.

"Howdy Luther", said Donnel, who was wearing a gas mask.

"So, you're still living here?" asked Roscoe.

"Yup", Luther replied. "I've decided to keep it like a work schedule, as I said previously…"

"Oh…" Roscoe said. "Well-"

"Maybe I should make my own shelter like this...that way I'll be able to be alone…conceal my awesomeness…"

"Jarred, we've talked about this…" said Donnel.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Jarred exclaimed.

"Uh-huh…" Luther said, sweat dropping. "So...did you guys need something?"

"Oh, well...no", said Donnel.

"We just wanted to, you know...hang out or...something", Jarred added.

"Oh, if that's the case…" Luther started, moving to the side. "Come on in!"

"Wow, thanks", said Roscoe as walked in, followed by Jarred.

"Very kind of ya, sir", said Donnel as he followed the two of them inside.

As they all made it deeper inside of the cave, Jarred eventually passed out from the smell. "Here we go again…" Roscoe said, grabbing the Excadrill by his feet and dragging him inside with his mouth.

"Told him to get a gas mask if he can't take the smell…" said Donnel.

"Wait...you don't even have a nose, why do you need a gas mask?" asked Luther with a laugh.

"Body full of holes, my good sir…"

"Oh...I can understand that now…"

"And I'm just a bit more open…" said Roscoe. "After the first time, I guess I got a bit more accustomed."

"Oh, okay", said Luther as they made it to the main area.

Once they were there, they saw his setup once again.

"Wow dude, you got the TV working?" asked Roscoe, amazed.

"The joys of the generator", Luther stated, walking over and patting his generator.

"Got a remote?" asked Donnel.

"Yep...but, this box only has like...ten channels…" Luther explained.

"But still, you have television!" Roscoe exclaimed. "We could throw a wicked party in here!"

"If we can get a few of the other guys who wouldn't mind the smell", Donnel added.

"Er...sorry fellas, but I don't know about that…" said Luther. "If the others find out about this, they'll probably never leave…"

"True…" Roscoe realized. "So...why don't we just do it?"

"Hmm...that would be cool", said Luther. "You guys are the only ones who know about it, so I guess it'll be okay."

"Great!" Roscoe exclaimed.

"Hold on partner, don't you have another date with Esmeralda?" asked Donnel, raising a brow.

Roscoe blushed. "Um, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean…" Donnel responded with a chuckle. "You two have been going out every other night for the past week. It's obvious something's going on between you two…"

"Oh please...we're just friends…" said Roscoe. " _Though I could really enjoy being with her….she's so nice and...pretty…"_

"Well, looks like we're going to be helping Big Roscoe get himself a pretty girl..." said Luther.

"Wait, what?"

"I was thinking the same thing…." Donnel added.

"Come on, it's not that-"

"AH!" Luther interrupted. "Don't question it...it's gonna happen."

"Oh boy…" Roscoe sighed.

 **000**

 **Roscoe: Well...this should be interesting, to say the least.**

 **000**

Brian was poking a sleeping Macey with a stick as she lay in the corner of his lair.

"Come on assistant, it's time to get up…" Brain. "Get uuuuuuupppppp!"

Macey groaned and sat up, glaring at the Reuniclus.

"Finally", Brian said as the Gourgeist rubbed her eye. "Now, assistant, I would like you to marvel at my newest creation!"

He floated over to the center of the lair, which had something covered up. Uncovering it, he revealed a pitchfork shaped steel device with purple orbs decorating the tips.

"This...is the Opposite Machine!"

"Um...Opposite Machine?" asked Macey.

"Yes!" Brain exclaimed. "This machine will cause anyone to say the opposite of what they mean for an entire day!"

Macey gave him a look.

"Uh...okay", said Macey as she she floated back to her sleeping corner and started writing in her journal.

"Wait, don't you want to see how it works?" asked Brian.

Macey sighed before closing her journal. "Fine...as long as I'm not the test dummy…"

"Whatever…" said Brian as he fired his weapon outside, hitting a Pachirisu.

Suddenly, the two Pachirisu started arguing and fighting, causing Brian to laugh maniacally.

"It works!"

"Yep, good job…" Macey said, rolling her eyes.

"Assistant, could you at least show a bit of enthusiasm? You'll never conquer the world like that!"

Macey gave him a fake smile, which he responded to with a sincere one. "That's better!"

 **000**

 **Macey: I haven't been able to write about my fantasies in a WHOLE WEEK because of him! The ideas and love have been piling in my head so much and I need to release it!**

 **000**

"Thanks a lot Tiffanie, Ace, and Chlotz…" Autumn said as she ate another berry.

Chase growled softly. "Er-hem…."

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" he said with a glare.

"Hmm...no, not at all…" Autumn said.

Chase glared at her as she continued eating,

"...Well…" Taylor said, trying to break the tension. "Thanks guys…these are good."

"Aw, you're welcome sweetheart", Chlotz said with a smile as he and Taylor shared a kiss.

"Aww…." Rika said.

Taylor broke the kiss with a smirk.

"So...Taylor, um...I was wondering if-"

"Okay", Taylor responded immediately.

"Yes!" Chlotz exclaimed as Taylor reconnected their kiss.

 **000**

 **Taylor: Gotta admit, although this is just fake...he's got some great tongue talent...**

 **000**

Rex groaned in discomfort. "Too much lovey-dovey shit. Someone knock me out!"

"Um...what?"

"KNOCK ME OUT! MAKE ME HURT!"

"Um...okay…" said Chase he used Flamethrower, making Rex roar in happiness before collapsing, unconscious.

"Well...that happened", said Tiffanie, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm gonna go train, now...anyone want to join me?"

She got no response.

"Alright, I guess-"

"I'll go!" Autumn said as she followed her.

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US AT THE MEETING AREA IMMEDIATELY!"

"So much for my daily training…"

 **000**

Everyone made their way to the center of the island, where Mew and Victini were waiting.

"Alright campers, don't sit down because we're not staying here", said Mew. "Follow us…"

"Wait, then why did-" started Alpha.

"No questions!" Victini added as he and Mew began leading them.

 **-000-**

"Where do you guys think they're taking us?" asked Jadia.

"As long as my awesomeness is still able to help our team win, who cares?" asked Alpha.

"Um...I'm pretty sure we care, since you guys won't be winning this time…" said Karen, giving the Metagross a look.

"Oh please, no offense, but your team sucks major ass…" Jarred laughed.

"And how do you figure that?" asked Violetta, glaring at the Excadrill.

"Um...we won the last two challenges with ease because you only have like….five actually useful players…"

"...And your team considers you useful?" asked Chase, raising a brow.

"Of course I'm useful! Right guys?" asked Jarred.

His teammates all either didn't answer or were looking away sheepishly. Jarred sighed, as even Roscoe and Donnel refused to say anything.

 **000**

 **Jarred: I know that I can be annoying at times, but I know that I could be useful! There just hasn't been a challenge that I could shine in…**

 **Watch! They'll be amazed at what I can do and changing their minds as soon as a good challenge for me pops up!**

 **000**

Mew and Victini led them all to a large stream. On the other side of the stream was another slab of land and across the stream was a long bridge, approximately 5 yards long to span across the water.

The bridge was made of steel and had ten large squares across it.

"Um...what challenge is this?" asked Ace.

"I believe that the goal has something to do with making it across the bridge…" said Sherlock.

"No shit…" Alpha glared.

Sherlock growled.

"Now, as Sherlock stated, today's challenge will involve you making it across the bridge", said Victini. "However, this bridge is very special."

"Uh...how?" asked Luther.

"We're glad that you asked garbage man…" said Mew. "This bridge is designed with ten trapdoors, which will drop you if you answer a question wrong."

"Questions?" asked Jocelyn.

"Oh right, you guys don't understand", said Victini. "We are going to be asking you all personal questions and you will have to answer truthfully."

"This will show us all who is truthful and also act as a 'get to know you' challenge…"

"Um...wouldn't this have been better as our first challenge?!" asked Violetta.

"Shut up!" Mew exclaimed. "Now, if you lie, you will be dropped into the water, which is full of Eelektross and Lanturn."

Rex cheered, while everyone else gasped.

"Yep, so if you lie, you get a major shock", said Mew. "Then, it's the other team's turn."

"The first team to get all of their players across will get an advantage in the next challenge!"

"There's two challenges this time?" asked Rika.

"Yep", said Victini. "Now, which team will go first?"

"Easy, the team that's been losing the most!" Alpha suggested.

"Hey!"

"Actually, that's a great idea", said Mew. "Reshirams, you will going first…"

They all groaned.

"I'm going first!" Rex exclaimed as he went forward.

"NO!" Autumn exclaimed, making him stop. "You're just going to lose on purpose."

Rex growled.

 **000**

 **Rex: SO?!**

 **000**

"I'll go first…" said Tiffanie. "I'm not scared…"

"Yeah, you're a strong, independent black woman…" Karen muttered sarcastically.

Tiffanie glared at her before going onto the bridge.

"Alright Tiffanie...try not to lie; no matter how embarrassing this gets…" said Violetta.

"Yeah yeah…" Tiffanie stated, folding her arms.

"Alright, let's get started", said Mew.

 **000**

Tiffanie was on the bridge as Eelektross and Lanturn made themselves seen in the water.

"Alright, question one...do you prefer to date guys or girls?"

Tiffanie immediately paled. The big guns were coming out early. She wasn't really embarrassed, she just wanted the others to find out normally, not by a challenge!

"Okay, fine...I like girls more…" Tiffanie admitted. The tile underneath her glowed green and she moved forward to the next one.

 **-000-**

"It's no wonder she's so butch…" said Kaia.

"Oi vey…" Karen groaned.

"Hey, she's still a fellow Pokemon", said Autumn. "And she got us a point!"

"Yeah yeah…" Karen muttered. "I don't care about her sexuality. I just don't want any flirt attempts…"

"HA!" Tiffanie exclaimed, hearing that.

"Fuck you!"

 **-000-**

"Next question...why are you so different from other girls?"

"Um...I guess….I don't know, my whole family was girly...even my dad…" Tiffanie said, looking to the side. "But, I discovered that I fucking hate girly stuff and now...here I am today!"

The tile glowed green, making her smile as she moved forward.

"Is it true that you and a Kirlia had a romantic relationship until she found out you were really a female?"

Tiffanie hissed. "H...alf of that is true…" she started. "I was with a Kirlia, but I found out that the 'she' was a 'he'. That led to us breaking up…"

The tile underneath her glowed green again.

 **-000-**

"Wow...she's doing great so far", said Luther with a smile.

Chase looked to Jarred. "What was that about us sucking major ass?"

"That may have only applied to you…" Autumn added.

Chase growled.

 **-000-**

Tiffanie was now on her sixth question.

"How many times have you been mistaken as a male, that you know about?" asked Mew.

"Um...approximately...68 times…"

 **-000-**

"Well, she couldn't possibly remember-"

"Correct again!"

"Drat…"

 **-000-**

"Question 7...did you ever have any feelings for your sister, who was a model?"

"W-How does, ugh...fine, I thought she was hot!" Tiffanie admitted with a blush.

The tile underneath her glowed green.

"So...have you ever seen-"

"Next REAL question please!"

"Ugh, fine", Victini groaned. "Can't blame a guy for trying; Have you ever beaten a male larger than yourself in a battle?"

"Um...well, I did beat the shit out of a Rhyperior with my bare hands...but I'm not sure if it was male or not…"

The tile underneath her glowed green.

"Oh, well I guess it was, then…"

 **-000-**

"Wait...she beat up a RHYPERIOR?!" Ace exclaimed.

"Oh please, I defeated a Hydreigon with one arm…." Alpha stated. "That's nothing special.."

"Oh shut up", Sherlock said. "Your arrogance is a pain…"

"Your existence is a pain!"

 **-000-**

"Okay...this is your last question…" said Mew. "Have you ever wished that you were born a male?"

"Well...sometimes, but then I remember my lifestyle choice and...I'm perfectly content with who I am…"

The final tile glowed green as she stepped onto the other side of the land.

"And the Reshirams get the first point!"

The Reshirams cheered.

"Now, choose your next player to come across!"

Autumn turned to Chase. "Why don't you go? Prove yourself to be useful…"

"I am-"

"No you're not. You are a lazy shithead with nothing significant to add on to or help with ANYTHING, so just Do the DAMN CHALLENGE!"

Chase would have growled again, but instead he felt saddened. He sighed. "Fine…"

 **000**

 **Chase: You know what...I'm not even going argue anymore. She can say whatever she wants...it's not gonna change me...**

 **000**

Chase stepped onto the bridge.

"Ah, so one of the twins have decided to take a shot...interesting…" said Mew. "But anyways, let's start…."

"Question one...are you a virgin?" asked Mew.

"NO!" Autumn shouted from the sidelines.

Chase looked back with a frown. "What she said…"

The tile glowed green, allowing him to move forward.

"When you were younger, did you always make out with your friends of both genders?" asked Victini.

"YES HE DID!"

Chase groaned as he nodded. His tile lit up and he moved forward again.

"How would you describe your sexuality?"

"Why am I getting all of the provocative questions!?" Chase exclaimed.

"Just answer it…"

Chase sighed. "Fine, I'm bisexual with a thing for being dominated, you happy?"

Mew and Victini both snickered.

 **-000-**

Ace was shocked to hear those answers and felt a bit saddened.

"He's so disgusting it doesn't even make sense…" Autumn muttered.

"Autumn, come on, he's your brother…" said Roscoe.

"So? He's still a little lazy slut who gets things handed his way!"

Hearing this, Chase looked down in sadness and suddenly felt like he was about to cry.

 **-000-**

"Next question...do you really love your sister?"

Chase looked back at Autumn with teary eyes as she looked away.

"Yes…"

Autumn's eyes widened as she watched the tile turn green as saw him go forward. "Wait..what?"

"Wow...that's really low…" said Jocelyn. "Your brother actually loves you despite the arguing, but you still treat him like shit over things he can't really control!?"

Autumn looked down in sadness this time. She didn't know that he really loved her, she always thought that it was a mutual dislike.

 **000**

 **Autumn: Great...now I look like a bitch. *sigh* I still can't believe...he actually...loves me, despite everything…**

 **I feel so...shitty now…**

 **000**

"Okay Chase, this is your sixth question...is it true that you have a libido similar to a Lopunny's?"

"AGAIN WITH THE PROVOCA-NO!"

His tile buzzed, dropping him into the electrified water.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"How was he supposed to know that?!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Well, while you're yelling at us, why don't you help your _Fire-type_ brother?" asked Mew.

Autumn gasped as she Chase floating unconscious in the water. She swiftly jumped into the water, taking the electricity, and pulled the dazed Flareon onto dry land.

She looked down, and seeing him like that...it made her heart break. She kissed his cheek softly as he started coming to.

Seeing her, he immediately started to tear up. he got out of her grasp and started to run off.

"Chase wait!" Autumn called, but he didn't listen. "I'm sorry…" she squeaked.

"Aw…so sad…" said Victini. "Oh well, Zekroms, you are up!"

The team looked at each other. "Well….who's up?"

"The best player should be reserved…" Alpha said.

"This ain't that kind of challenge, sir…" said Donnel.

"Ugh...I'll just go…" said Esmeralda as she started walking forward.

"Good luck", said Roscoe with a smile.

Esmeralda smiled back. "Thanks…"

She made it onto the bridge with a confident smile.

"Alright Esmeralda, let's begin…"

Esmeralda nodded.

"First question, is it true that you once peed yourself because you were scared of a Banette?"

Esmeralda sighed and started clawing at the steel bridge. "Yes…"

The tile underneath her glowed green.

Mew snickered. "Okay, next question...is it true that you turned to a life of "crime" because of an ex-boyfriend telling you to?"

Upon hearing this, Roscoe's eyes widened.

Esmeralda looked back and Roscoe and started gnawing on her tail.

"Well…?"

Esmeralda nodded with her eyes shut. The tile underneath her glowed, allowing her to move forward.

 **-000-**

"Wait...so she used to be a criminal?" asked Brian. "That's...amazing! I must learn her tactics…"

"Well, I guess we know who the vote out if we lose and some things go missing…" said Sandra, folding her arms.

"Come on, she had to have a real reason…" Roscoe said, refusing to believe that she would just up and do that.

 **-000-**

"Next question...what do you think about violence? And why?"

"That's two questions…" she said.

"Okay fine, you can move two spaces after this…" said Mew.

Esmeralda sighed. "Well, one, I hate violence...and, I don't like being reminded of my past or really talking about it, but…" she took a breath. "Like the last question said, my ex-boyfriend talked me into stealing and manipulating others to get the things I wanted; and...I was naive enough to do it because I was in love with him. But...when I saw him having sex with another girl, I just…"

"Continue…"

Esmeralda sniffled. "Look, in short, I broke up with him and then I started feeling terrible about everything that I did. So...now I hate everything about violence okay!"

The tile underneath her glowed green. She moved up two spaces, but almost everyone on the other side were either shocked or a bit amused. Esmeralda was extremely upset, as she had just exposed her past on national television...and all because of a lousy point.

"Question five…" Victini said. "What's your biggest fear?"

Esmeralda, who was sobbing while laying down, looked up. Sniffling and wiping her eyes, she sat back up.

"Could you repeat that?" she asked.

"Your biggest fear…"

Essie sighed. "Losing myself amongst violence…"

The tile glowed green and she moved forward.

"Next...do you consider yourself a peacekeeper now?"

"Yes", she answered quickly, just wanting this challenge to be over now. She moved forward.

"Okay, question seven", said Mew. "What is a guilty pleasure of yours?"

"Um...could you be a bit more specific?"

"Just something that you like that people may think you're lame or crazy for…"

"Well...I like jazz music…"

Victini groaned. "I hate that music! That shit is so fucking boring!"

"To each their own, I guess…" she said, looking down. The tile underneath her glowed green and she moved up.

 **000**

 **Roscoe: Wait, so...she's a 'bad girl' turned good who likes music and hates violence AND she told me that she used to travel?!**

 **Um...yep...I, uh...think she's the one for me *blushes***

 **000**

"Question eight...is it true that you walked in on your parents 'coupling' at a young age and tried something on your own?"

Esmeralda blushed a deep red. "Here come the provocatives…"

"Well?"

"Okay...yes…"

The tile glowed and she moved up.

"Okay, question nine; have you ever got into a serious fight?"

Esmeralda looked down, sniffling. "Here comes the past again."

"Okay, your comments are taking up time…" said Victini. "Just answer them, please."

"Fine...yes", said Esmeralda.

"Okay...and last question…" said Victini. "Do you have feelings for anyone right now?"

Esmeralda smiled and blushed before looking back at Roscoe. "Yes…"

The final tile glowed green and she stepped onto the other side with Tiffanie.

"And the Zekroms get their first point!"

The Zekroms cheered.

"Um….I'm just gonna go next…" Roscoe said with a small blush on his face.

"Oh we know…" said Jadia with a giggle.

 **000**

Roscoe got on the bridge with his smile still on his face.

"Alright, Big Roscoe...let's get this started…" said Mew.

"I'm ready", said Roscoe.

"Good luck!" Esmeralda called from the other side.

Roscoe gave her a dreamy smile before nodding.

"Alright Roscoe, first question...is it true that you once got so excited that you accidentally kissed a guy friend sitting beside you?"

Roscoe sighed. "Yes…"

His tile glowed green and he moved up.

"Alright, next question...when did you have your first date slash girlfriend?"

"Oh...um...well, I...haven't really had one really. I mean, I had someone that had a crush on me, but I let her down easy because I wasn't interested."

His tile took a while before glowing green this time.

"Uh huh…"

"What? It's the truth!" he stated.

"Alright, move up…" said Mew.

Roscoe moved forward.

"Question three…" said Victini. "Were you ever abused as a child?"

"No!" Roscoe said quickly, easily allowing him to move forward again.

"Next question...have you always been happy? "

"Well...for the most part, yes!" Roscoe said with a smile. "I don't like negativity that much, so I just keep myself happy."

He moved up and awaited his next question. "Alright...how many people from your past hated your guts because of your personality."

Roscoe was about to answer, but then he really heard the question. He was confused.

"Wait...others...hated me?" he asked, actually surprised to hear that. He sighed.

"Well? Your answer?"

"Well, I don't know", said Roscoe. "I've met a lot of mean people, but...I don't know how many 'hate' me."

The tile underneath him buzzed. "Uh-oh…"

Roscoe screamed as he dropped into the electrified water.

"Roscoe!" Esmeralda shouted in worry.

Roscoe was being attacked by the Eelektross before it picked him up and tossed him to the other side of the bridge.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to start back on the same tile you were dropped from…" said Victini. "Now Reshirams, it's you guys' turn again!"

"Oh you can tell we're beaming with joy…" Karen said sarcastically. "Who's next?" she asked the others.

"I'll go…" Autumn said, looking down. "I've gotta look for Chase…" she said as she walked forward towards the bridge.

 **000**

Autumn stood on the steel bridge with a frown.

"Alright daughter of the demon…"

Autumn growled.

"Let's get started…"

"First question…" Mew started. "Is it true that you almost killed a stranger who was harassing your mom?"

"Um...biological or step?"

"Either…."

"Yep", she said nonchalantly. Her tile turned green and she moved forward.

"Do you have terrible anger issues?"

"Yes…" she answered boredly, rolling her eyes.

Her tile turned green again as she moved up to the third one.

"Question three…" said Mew. "Is it true that you dreamed about killing your brother once before?"

Everyone paled, except for the three on the bridge.

"...No..." Autumn said.

Her tile turned green and she moved forward, shocking almost everyone.

"I wouldn't kill family, in my dreams or in reality…" she admitted. "Chase and I may fight roughly, but...I wouldn't kill him."

"Boring…" said Victini. "Do you have any real friends?"

"Real friends?!" asked Autumn. "Well...not really. Others are usually too scared to play with me…"

Her tile glowed green.

 **-000-**

"Hey, we're friends with her...right?" asked Rika.

"Actually, we're just a team", said Taylor. "Just because we talk doesn't automatically make us friends…"

"I sadly agree with that…" said Karen. "This is a game and we have to worry more about that than making friends."

Rika frowned as Chlotz patted her head.

 **-000-**

"Alright...question...7", Victini said. "You had an ex-boyfriend in the past, why did you break up with him?"

Autumn growled. "I never had a boyfriend…"

The tile underneath her buzzed, dropping her into the water.

Autumn growled as she used Razor Leaf to get away from the Electric-types in the water. She made it to the other side snarling.

" _Calm Autumn...calm…"_ she told herself mentally. " _You've gotta find Chase…_ "

She eventually calmed herself and started heading in the direction Chase ran in.

 **000**

Jocelyn was pushed onto the bridge by Sandra.

"Headphone girl...let's go", said Mew.

Jocelyn looked back and growled at Sandra.

"Question one...why do you almost always have those headphones on?"

Jocelyn sighed. "Long story short; I wanted to sing and my parents didn't want me too. They wanted me to only be strong. I got older, stopped caring about what they think, and my grandmother gave me these guys", she said, patting them.

"Then...when she passed", she continued. "I said that I'd never get rid of them...and I didn't."

"Lame, but effective", said Victini as Jocelyn's tile glowed green.

The Pancham moved forward.

"Next...is it true that you had to beat up a mentally disabled Pokemon because he tried to take your headphones?"

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "Yes…and I really didn't want to..."

"Wow...you really are possessive…" said Mew. "Just terrible.."

Jocelyn growled as she moved up another tile.

"Question three", said Victini. "On your first date, is it true that you almost killed yourself by walking off of a cliff?"

"False", said Jocelyn. "If I was on a date, I would actually be listening to _him_ , not my headphones…"

Her tile glowed and she moved forward.

"Question four…" said Mew. "Is it true that you had your first kiss accidentally with a Teddiursa?"

"Yes…" said Jocelyn, blushing a bit.

She moved up to the next tile.

"Question five...did you really seduce your own cousin?" asked Victini.

Jocelyn groaned. "We didn't know!"

"We'll take that as a yes…" said Victini. Jocelyn moved forward once.

"Question six...how many times did you get bullied because of your headphones?"

"Um...I don't know, like..seven?"

Her tile buzzed, dropping her down into the water. She screamed as she quickly tried to escape. She started swimming away with difficulty, as the Eelektross kept attempting to grab her.

Eventually, she made it to land again, panting and shuddering.

"Alright, Reshirams...you're up again…"

"Eh, I guess I'll go", said Luther as he made his way towards the bridge.

"Yep...we're doomed…" said Karen.

"No need for negativity…" said Violetta.

Karen gave her a look.

 **000**

"Alright, garbage man", said Mew. "Let's get started…"

"Is it true, that you once drank a bottle of Stunky spray?"

"Of course!" Luther said with a chuckle as his tile glowed green.

"Um...okay…" said Victini as Luther moved up to tile two.

"Question two...what is the most disgusting thing that you've ever eaten?"

"Well…after the spray...probably a shed skin sandwich with moldy cheese…" he answered. His tile glowed green and he moved forward.

"Okay…" Mew said, gagging a bit. "Q-Question three…"

Luther smiled.

"Is it true that you have Aspergers Syndrome?"

His smiled immediately turned upside down. "Um…"

"Well?" asked Mew.

Luther groaned as he looked back at his team and then back forward. "Yeah…"

His tile glowed and he moved forward.

"Sad…" said Mew. "Anyway, question four…"

"Is it true that you are sleeping in the junkyard to avoid being with your teammates?"

"No", he immediately answered. "I just prefer being in familiar surroundings most of the time."

His tile glowed and he moved up.

"Okay...next up...and this one is very interesting…" said Victini as he stifled a laugh.

"Is it true...that you have a MAJOR crush...on Diancie?"

Luther immediately turned red. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well...I wouldn't call it major…"

"Luth…"

"Oh fine, yes!" Luther admitted, folding his arms.

Mew and Victini immediately burst into laughter, as did a few of the other campers.

"Wow...you guys are the easiest and also some of the most pathetic campers we've ever had admit personal secrets on this show!" Victini laughed.

The others, including Mew immediately stopped laughing and either frowned or glared at Victini. Upon seeing the others looking at him, the floating fox immediately stopped and regained his composure.

"Alright...question six", said Mew. "Do you think that you stink?"

"Well...sorta-"The buzzer sounded, dropping Luther into the water.

"Next…"

 **000**

Donnel was on the bridge.

"Okay farmboy...let's get this started…"

"Ready…"

"If you say so…" said Mew. "Question one….is it true that you have a dislike of fire-types?"

"Yes sir…." Donnel answered. "But it's more specifically Houndooms…"

Victini smirked and threw a small fireball near him, startling him.

"Not funny!"

"Actually, it is really funny", said Victini. "But...also typical of a Grass-type. Question two…"

"Is it also true that you are self conscious about your species?"

Donnel sighed. "Yes sir…"

Donnel's tile glowed green again and he moved forward.

"Question three, is it true that you caught your father getting intimate with one of his Miltank and your mother with a Tauros?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that these questions are rigged…"

"Just answer", said Victini, folding his arms.

Donnel groaned. "To answer your question, yes sir…"

His tile glowed green and he moved forward.

"Wow..the son of two cheaters...who remained together without knowing", Victini laughed.

Donnel groaned. "Can you please not heckle my life?"

"Moving on to question four...have you ever had a relationship?"

Donnel blushed. "No sir…I haven't…"

He moved forward as his tile turned green.

 **-000-**

Luther had crawled his way out of the water.

"Man...he's good", said Kaia. "He hasn't hesitated that much and he's actually being honest and getting us points."

"I can't believe he's never had a girlfriend before", said Jadia. "I mean...he's nice...and he's kinda cute…"

Kaia gave her a sly look. "Oh really?"

Jadia immediately rolled her eyes and blushed. "You know what I mean…"

"I surely do…"

Roscoe, overhearing this, smirked.

 **000**

 **Roscoe: Looks like Donny has an admirer. This should be interesting...**

 **000**

"Question nine…" said Mew. "Do you run your farm alone?"

"Yes sir. My mother had a panic attack and ending up having to be committed to a mental institution after my father's murder", Donnel explained.

The tile glowed green and he moved forward, putting his arms behind his back.

"Alright, last question...have you ever attempted to have in-"

"No sir", Donnel answered quickly, already knowing the rest of the question.

He moved forward again, making it to the other side and high-fiving Esmeralda, who winced because of his arms.

"Oops...sorry", said Donnel.

 **000**

"He made it!" Jadia said with a smile.

"And now it's time for me to shine…" said Alpha.

"No", said Sherlock.

"Actually...I think Rocky should go…" said Sandra.

"W-what?"

"Oh come on, you haven't really said anything for the entire time we've been here!"

"Yeah, but...neither have Brian or Macey!"

"Evil has no comment on the subject of honesty!" Brain exclaimed as Macey rolled her eyes and continued to write.

Rock groaned.

 **000**

Chase was sniffling and crying on the beach. His tears were being added to the water as he continued to sob.

"Chase!" he heard, looking around. He knew the voice and immediately began running again.

Autumn had seen him on the beach, and once she saw him run off, she groaned. She started running after him at a fast pace.

Chase was running through the forest, going anywhere to just be alone.

"Chase! Please wait!" he heard again.

Looking around, he looked up at the tall trees, tears still in his eyes. He began climbing up one of the trees, getting a few splinters in the process. He winced and whimpered as he continued to the top.

However, Autumn had caught up to him and saw that he was climbing up the tree. Growling, she used Leaf Storm in order to get him and bring him back down.

"No!" he yelped as he tried to run off again, only for Autumn to pounce on him and hold him down.

"Chase...please…" Autumn panted.

"Please what!?" Chase exclaimed as tears streamed down his face. "You got what you want! I'm humiliated and you still fucking hate me!"

"Chase…" she said softly, letting him up and bringing him close so that his head was laying on her shoulder. She started rocking slowly and Chase started sniffling as he calmed down a bit. "I don't hate you…"

"Yes you do!" Chase cried, pulling away. "You always tell me that! You belittle me, you treat me like shit, and you always insult me!"

Autumn lowered her ears out of guilt. "I...I'm sorry about all of that. I didn't really mean it…"

"Yes you did!"

Autumn sighed as she started stroking his fur. "Well...maybe", she admitted. "But….I guess that I was kinda jealous of you."

Chase sniffled. "Why would you be jealous of me!?"

"Well...you get off easy", said Autumn. "Anytime we both get in trouble, I get it worse because I'm the oldest. I don't know how your...dads, treat you when you go over there, but my dad and stepmom are strict. I mean, they're fun and very nice, but...strict is a reward manner. I have to work for the things I want over there."

Chase continued listening.

"Even at home with mom, I have a lot more to do than you! You get to go out whenever and wherever you want even though you're younger and bit irresponsible, but even though I'm older and more responsible, they treat me like a child! I can't even kiss a guy without being questioned or my dad trying to kill him! But, you get to kiss and even fool around with ANYONE, and nobody cares!"

Chase looked down with his ears flattened.

"It's...just unfair", said Autumn.

"I..I'm sorry", said Chase.

"No, I'm the one apologizing", Autumn stated. "I shouldn't have taken my frustration out of you for all these years…"

Chase sniffled and nuzzled under her neck. Autumn smiled.

 **000**

 **Autumn: I'm so glad that he feels better, now hopefully we can start working together.**

 **000**

 **Chase: So...she was jealous of me the entire time? That's...perfectly reasonable. I noticed that everyone let me do whatever, but they gave her a hard time.**

 **Well...at least she apologized...and I can have a bit of revenge...**

 **000**

The two made their way back to the competition site, where they saw Jarred on the eighth tile on the bridge and Karen and Rock on the other side.

"What happened when we were gone?" asked Autumn to Ace.

"Well...Rock made it across….then Sandra went and failed after the sixth tile. Then Karen made it...I went and failed...and now Jarred's going…"

"Anything good?" asked Chase.

"Well...Rock is scared of the dark and of Mr. Mime", Luther said. "Sandra is kinda overbearing, and Ace is...well...gay."

Ace blushed.

"Oh, that last thing I already knew...but the other things are...interesting", said Chase.

 **000**

Jarred was now on the last tile of the bridge, shocking a few of his teammates.

"Okay Jarred, question 10. Is it true that your parents entered you into a girl's tap dancing contest….and you won?"

Jarred's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. "Um...u-uh…"

He was right in front of the other piece of land. If he lied, his team would probably hate him. He swallowed his pride. "Yes…"

His tile turned green and he moved forward.

The Zekroms cheered.

"Alright, it's time to switch up the game!" Mew said.

"Wait...what?" asked Karen.

Suddenly, another bridge appeared next to the original one.

"Now, will both teams in their entirety, except for the ones already across, step on the bridge…" said Victini.

Almost everyone was confused, but they got on it anyway.

"Okay, this time around, this...is going to be a team effort…." said Mew.

"Oh, that makes this easier!" Ace said with a smile.

"Oh, we'll see…" said Victini. "Now, we'll be delving into extremely embarrassing secrets now, making the contestants' eyes widen."

"Yep, and in order to advance forward, you have to admit it...and based on who responded first, that's whose team will move forward."

"And if we refuse?" asked Jocelyn.

Victini took out a button, electrocuting everyone except for the ones behind them, who were flabbergasted.

 **000**

 **Violetta: *growls* I've been doing a very good job with keeping my true anger in and by keeping quiet to avoid any confrontation, but if I get electrocuted any more…**

 **THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!**

 **000**

"Okay, now-"

"Hey, we have more people over there than they do! Can we get a head start or something?" asked Macey, rubbing her head.

"Oh, now that you mention it, it's only fair…"

The Zekroms gained smiles...that eventually faded.

"Reshirams, go on ahead and move up two spaces."

The Reshirams gained smiles and laughed as they moved up.

"Oh that's some bullshit!" exclaimed Alpha.

"Don't complain", said Mew. "Now, let's get this started."

 **000**

"Brian, is it true that you have eaten fecal matter?" asked Mew.

"Evil has done nothing of the sort!"

His entire team got shocked.

"Uh huh…" Kaia growled.

Brian laughed sheepishly.

"Taylor, what gender are you?"

Taylor glared at them, but then gained a smile. "Well, male of course….we're all males…" he answered.

Mew and Victini exchanged looks. "It's the truth…" said Mew with a chuckle.

"Fine…" Victini said. "The Reshirams can move up."

They all smiled as they moved forward one.

"Sherlock, is it true that you are a bit unstable and insecure about yourself?" asked Victini.

The Alakazam sighed. "You're lucky I don't want to fuckng lose…"

"So...is that a yes?"

"YES!"

"Good…" Victini said. "Your team can move forward…"

"So that great meddling deducer is insecure?" asked Alpha. "You're even more of a loser than I thought."

Sherlock growled.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: He reminds me of my brother TOO much...I swear that I'll make it further than that arrogant knucklehead!**

 **000**

"Rika...where are your parents right now?"

Rika's eyes widened more than usual. "Um...h-home…"

The team got electrocuted.

"Oh come on! You are so unfair!" Autumn exclaimed.

"How?" asked Mew. "She knows where they are.."

A few of the members of the team glared at her, making her whimper in disappointment.

"Alpha...do you or have you had any evil plans throughout your life up to now?" asked Mew.

"Um...no", said Alpha.

Their tile glowed.

"Move forward…"

Sherlock's eyes widened.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: Okay, so….I guess he's actually fucking clear...but I'mma still keep an eye on him.**

 **000**

"Okay, now onto the 'who' questions…" said Mew. "Who spent the weekend in the bathroom after eating an extra spicy chimichanga?"

"Wait, so we just have to admit it now?" asked Ace. "No shocking?"

"Oh, there'll still be shocking...don't you worry…" said Victini.

Everyone groaned.

"Now, the question again….who spent the weekend in the bathroom after eating an extra spicy chimichanga?"

Nobody said anything for a while until Kaia sighed. "Me…"

"Okay…" said Victini as he pressed a button, electrocuting the Reshirams.

"FUCK!" exclaimed Violetta as she was electrocuted once again. She suddenly growled. A deeper and a bit masculine voice was heard. "UGH! END THE DAMN CHALLENGE ALREADY BEFORE I KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Mew and Victini exchanged glances of annoyance. "Okay...considering that this challenge is taking too long and we hate two-part episodes…we are declaring the ZEKROMS the winners!"

Everyone was confused as they all suddenly found themselves being lifted up and feeling an intense wind. A large hurricane was seen and felt as almost everyone that wasn't stable or heavy were swept inside.

Violetta was laughing maniacally nearby the hurricane. "You must all die!" she exclaimed as she began throwing knives into the hurricane.

Mew groaned. "Why the fuck did you choose her after what we've already dealt with?!"

"She...seemed interesting…" said Victini sheepishly.

Mew growled as he stopped the hurricane, causing everyone who was lifted to fall back on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Karen exclaimed in anger.

Violetta used Bug Buzz, making everyone cover their ears. Mews gritted his teeth in pain before stopping Violetta and holding her telepathically.

"Whoa...nice one", said Victini.

"Screw you!"

 **000**

The Reshirams were next to the cannon, with Violetta struggling to break free from the ropes that Zahku tied her up in, similar to Ophelia.

"Um….explain to us again why YOU get to choose who gets eliminated!" Taylor exclaimed, as did a few of the others who actually cared about their vote.

"Yes! Please! I apologized! I didn't want it to happen, it's out of my control!" Violetta said sincerely.

"Because, it's our show, contestants like her now annoy the hell out of us…" Mew started as Victini cleared his throat.

"...Annoy the hell out of ME", Mew corrected. "And we're not even four challenges in and we already got a death threat!"

"So what?!" Karen exclaimed. "She was perfectly fine until you electrocuted her too much!"

"No more arguments!" Mew exclaimed as _he_ pressed the button, firing Violetta away. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Reshirams that watched growled as they grouchily made their way back to their cave.

"You know you didn't have to do all of that!" Victini said.

"Fuck you!" Mew responded. "I was getting tired of the dark or evil side bullshit...I even told you that if there was a death threat or campers' lives threatened because of that stuff, the one responsible is gone!"

"...You're no fun…" said Victini as he floated back to their trailer.

"Misery...is not fun…"

 **000**

 **Well...that came from nowhere! Violetta was a bit of a background character for the first two episodes...and all of sudden...WHAM! But, I can understand Mew's pain...I guess…**

 **I hope you enjoyed, though this chap may seem a bit rushed, short, and a bit off...at least to me. I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	5. Pit Stopped

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Parafrosyni Island, the contestants engaged in a little 'get to know you' challenge with an electric bridge. Some secrets were better left hidden, while others were just average at best. Chase and Autumn's sibling rivalry hit a rough patch, while love blossomed between Essie and Roscoe. Macey's writing caught a snag because of Brian, whose 'evil' plans were annoying her. In the end, the Reshirams once again lost a player due to Violetta's psychotic personality swap...AS IF WE NEED ANOTHER ONE! Three players down, and twenty-three more to go. Who will stay and who will be blasted away? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

"Come on guys, is all of this really necessary?" asked Roscoe as he sat on a cushion inside of Luther's home. Donnel and Luther were fixing up his fur and whiskers, while Jarred laid on the couch, unconscious.

"Hey, don't you want to go out with Esmeralda?" asked Luther.

"Well, yeah, but don't you think I should just be myself?" asked Roscoe. "She likes me the way I am now…"

"Understandable, but you should at least show her that you know how to look quote unquote...presentable", said Donnel.

Roscoe sighed in slight annoyance. Donnel started using his arm as a brush, which was causing Roscoe to purr.

This immediately caused a bit of discomfort on Donnel's side, causing him to stop.

"Hey...that felt great! Why'd you stop?"

"Um...sorry, but yer purring was a bit...unsettling for me", said Donnel.

"How was it- Oooohhh...my bad", said Roscoe, understanding where he was coming from. "I'll try to control myself…"

"Okay…" said Donnel, while Luther snickered and went over to sit on his couch. He switched on his television, which showed a Samurott sitting in a chair next to a Victreebel and a Carnivine.

"Hey cool, Maury's on…" said Luther with a smile.

" _When it comes to 2-month-old Francesca...Darwin...you ARE the father!"_

"Ha! I bet he's pissed on the inside…" said Roscoe as Donnel continued brushing him.

"All I gotta say about those shows is that I hope I don't get with a girl that'll hurt me enough to make me want to go on 'em…"

"Sheesh...imagine you and Esmeralda going on that show", said Luther.

"I'd rather not…" said Roscoe. "We're not even dating yet…"

"Hey, she's a sexy cat...I wouldn't be surprised if she was seduced by another guy outside of the game…" Luther said.

Roscoe gave him a look.

"Heh...sorry…"

"Can we just not talk about the chances of her leaving or cheating on me when we haven't even started?"

"As you wish, sir…" said Donnel is a fake butler's accent.

Roscoe chuckled before looking back towards the couch. "Um...is Jarred okay? He hasn't moved an inch."

"Hey, he's the one who insists that he'll be able to take the smell…" said Donnel. "I've gotten kinda accustomed as well, so I told him to get the gas mask, but...oh well. And...done."

Roscoe stood up and shook himself. "Okay, am I done now?"

"Hold on, we need to finishing touch…" said Luther as he hopped off of his couch and grabbed a cleaned, boxed up orange bowtie from his trash wall.

He walked over to Roscoe and put it on him. "There…"

Roscoe was now clean (for the most part), his whiskers were straight, and the bowtie was around the neck. It was a bit tight around his neck, but not enough that he couldn't breathe.

"Um...could we loosen the tie up a bit?" asked Roscoe.

Luther fixed it in a few seconds.

"Okay, that's better", said Roscoe.

"Alright buddy, you're all set! Go and get yerself a girlfriend…"

Roscoe blushed.

 **000**

"Well Essie, you look so sexy…" said Jadia. "Roscoe's gonna go crazy!"

"You think so?" asked Esmeralda.

Esmeralda was still the same, except her fur was brushed and clean. Along with that, she used a bit of berry juice as eyeliner and had her bracelets glossed up and cleaned.

"There's not much difference except the eyeliner…" said Kaia. "But...go get him, girl!"

Esmeralda giggled. "Okay…"

Esmeralda left the area they were near, leaving the two of them alone.

"How do you think it'll go?" asked Jadia.

"They'll get together...they practically admitted it in the last challenge", said Kaia with a smile. "...Now...what about you…"

"Wha-ME?!"

"Yeah...you and I both know that you like Donnel…" said Kaia.

"Well, I said he was cute, it doesn't mean that I'd want to go out with him!"

"...Would you mind though?" asked Kaia.

"Well...no, but-"

"Then it's settled...after we discuss our next plan of action and get Essie back, you're next…"

"That's really not necessary Kaia!"

 **000**

Esmeralda and Roscoe met each other at the cliff they first started having feelings for each other at.

"Wow…" Roscoe said, marveling at Esmeralda. He didn't realize that he was staring. "You look...b-beautiful."

Esmeralda blushed and admired Roscoe's appearance as well. She bit her bottom lip. "Well, you look handsome, too…"

It was Roscoe's turn to blush this time. "Well, you can thank Donnel and Luther...they helped me out…"

"Well, they certainly did a good job…" said Esmeralda as they both laid down. She nuzzled into his neck.

Roscoe nuzzled her back. He really knew that he wanted to be with her, and despite his usually cool and jolly personality, he was a bit nervous. "So...uh…"

Esmeralda heard the tension in his voice and prepared herself. "Yes?"

"I w-was wondering-" he said, looking at his paws before looking back in her eyes. "-if you'd l-like to...go out with me…"

Esmeralda smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course…"

"Really?"

"Yeah...I really like you…" said Esmeralda as she rubbed her nose against his.

Roscoe smiled and kissed her on her lips, a kiss that she gladly accepted. She laid against his side once they broke the kiss.

Roscoe sighed. "So…. _sweetie…_ "

This made Esmeralda giggle.

"What do you want to do now?" he finished.

Esmeralda gained a mischievous smile. "I think I have an idea…"

Roscoe raised a brow before Esmeralda nudged him onto his back and started kissing him.

 **000**

 **Roscoe: Best...day...ever…**

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: OMA, I can't believe this! I finally have a guy that actually loves me! I really hope that we'll be able to stay together.**

 **000**

Chase, Ace, Tiffanie, and Chlotz were once again foraging in the forest.

"I still can't believe that we've lost three times…in a row!" Tiffanie exclaimed, throwing berries into her bag.

"Hey, at least we're trying…" said Chase. "It's not our fault that shit always hits the fan near the end!"

"Well I don't know who to blame, but I think that we can all agree that the last elimination was just dumb and selfish!" said Ace.

"Chlotz thinks that we should try cheating…" said Chlotz.

"Again with the third-person stuff..." Chase sighed.

"Sorry, sorry…" said Chlotz.

"I know that you said you do it unconsciously , but it's annoying..." Chase, walking towards him.

"Chase, it's not that big a deal!" Ace called out, using his ribbons to stop Chase from moving.

Chase sighed and just sat down, letting Ace release him and causing Chlotz to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I guess that someone else is a bit cranky about the losses as well…" said Tiffanie, folding her arms.

"You're damn right I'm cranky!" Chase exclaimed. "We've lost three fucking challenges because of the idiots on this team!"

"Hey, hey…" said Chlotz. "Calm down...we're fine now, aren't we? Ophelia and Pia aren't here..."

"But we still lost the last challenge because of Violetta snapping…" said Chase, giving him a look. "So now she's gone, too. Rex is the last one on this team that needs to go, then maybe we'll be back up!"

"Um...actually...and though I hate to admit it...Rex is the strongest player on our team…"

"WHAT?!" Chase exclaimed.

"Um...actually Chase...I agree…" said Ace.

"You cannot be serious...he's just an adrenaline junkie!" Chase exclaimed.

"Exactly...and he's okay with getting the shit beat out of him!" said Chlotz. "That's extremely useful…"

"Yeah, plus remember, HE isn't the reason we lost…" said Ace. "Come on Chase…"

Chase groaned. "Okay...fine...he can stay."

"Like I said before...we can try cheating…" said Chlotz.

"Cheating is never the answer…" said Tiffanie.

"Then how else are we going to win for once?" asked Chase, who was actually for cheating.

Tiffanie sighed. "I don't know, but I know that cheating isn't gonna do anything but cause more grief…"

"And us not cheating is gonna cause more grief…"

"Okay...that's understandable, but-"

"Okay, it's settled…" said Chase. "Everyone up for cheating?"

Chlotz and Chase raised an appendage. Ace was hesitant.

"Ace? You in?"

"Um...I don't know Chase...this just seems….bad…" said Ace.

Chase gave him a look and walked over to him before kissing him. Ace's eyes widened and he wagged his tail frantically as he moved his paws to Chase's shoulders.

Chlotz and Tiffanie exchanged looks of shock. Chase broke the kiss, leaving Ace still clinging onto him.

"Well?"

Ace panted softly. "Okay…"

Chase smiled, kissing his cheek, making Ace blush.

 **000**

 **Ace: YES!**

 **000**

 **Chase: Hey, it had to happen sooner or later. He's a nice, sexy, shy guy...and I like that. Not only can I depend on him for loyalty, but also for-**

 **000**

"Well, that's three-to-one now…I suppose..." said Chlotz, trying to get over what he'd just witnessed.

"Um...don't you think the rest of the team should have a say, too?" asked Tiffanie as she went back to picking berries.

"Oh please...you know that they won't agree with us…" said Chlotz. "They go with Karen's plans…"

 **000**

"Okay, it seems like the only way for US to win is to cheat or something…" said Karen.

"Um...I really doubt that…" said Autumn. "We're just having bad luck…"

"Yeah, plus cheaters never win…" Rika added. "I bet this entire triple loss thing will end in the next challenge…"

"I certainly hope so…"

"We'll be fine", said Autumn. "There's no way that we'll lose four times in a row. If we did, THEN I would consider cheating…"

"I'm starting to think that those stupid hosts gave us the crazy and shitty players on purpose…" said Taylor. "I mean, what are the odds that we get almost all of the psychotic or idiotic players on OUR team!"

"...You may be onto something…" said Karen. "I mean, it really is weird that we got the weirdos…and we lost because of them specifically...except for Pia, who was just annoying as hell."

"And...now that the three of them are gone….maybe we'll win this time!" said Rika.

"Um...we still have Rex on the team…" said Karen. "So...I'm not so sure about that…"

"Rex is a good player, though…" Rika said.

"How is a psycho guy who loves getting hurt a good player?!"

"Um...well...he likes getting hurt...so, he could protect us in certain challenges…" Rika explained. "Plus, he's durable…"

"Oh...well...you're right about that…" said Autumn.

"I guess he's more useful than we thought…" Taylor added.

"But, his idiocy may cost us…" said Karen.

"And we have other options when it comes to elimination as well…" Taylor said.

Karen sighed. "Fine…"

 **000**

Sandra was sitting outside of her team's shelter. She prepared a pile of rocks to throw through Rock's window to wake him, but just as she prepared to throw one, she felt something tap her on her shoulder.

Turning around, she saw Rock standing there, folding his arms.

"Oh, you're already out for once…" said Sandra, dropping a rock she was preparing to throw. "Well, let's go…"

"Do we really have to?" asked Rock.

"Yes!"

Rock groaned angrily.

"Don't complain, I said that we were going to do this stuff my way…" said Sandra as she started heading out of the hole.

Rock kicked down the pile of rocks in annoyance and pouted as he followed her out.

Jocelyn, who had watched the situation from a window, got suspicious, and decided to follow them.

 **-000-**

Sandra and Rock went to their cliff.

"Okay, so we didn't get to sabotage the team in the last challenge, though it was great to learn some embarrassing secrets and weaknesses about them…" said Sandra.

"Yeah...sure…" said Rock, rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, you're just upset that others know that you're a Dark-type who's scared of the dark…"

"Hey, it's not always like that! It's just when it's completely pitch black!"

"Whatever…" said Sandra. "But, this time...we have to guarantee that our team loses so that we can have a better chance…"

"YOU WHAT?!" they both heard.

Looking behind them, they saw Jocelyn glaring at them, folding her arms. Rock sighed. "Great…"

"What do you mean you're gonna guarantee our team's loss in the next challenge?!"

"Oh...it's nothing that you need to worry about…" said Sandra. "Just stay out of the way, and everything will be fine…"

"Ha! Yeah right…" said Jocelyn. "I'm telling the team!"

Sandra growled and rolled towards her, getting in front of her. "If you tell the team...you guarantee your elimination…" Sandra threatened.

"Oh please…" said Jocelyn as she pushed her away.

Sandra glared at her and yanked her headphones from around her neck. Jocelyn gasped and turned back around with a growl.

"Give...me those...BACK!"

"Nope!" Sandra responded, holding them back. "Not as long as you're telling the team!"

Rock walked up and folded his arms. "Sandy, seriously!? Her grandmother gave her those!"

"Rock...you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I don't even want to cheat!"

"What you want doesn't really matter! I just have to guarantee that one of us wins!"

Rock growled as he took the headphones away from Sandra and gave them back to Jocelyn, only for Sandra to take them again and run off with them.

"My headphones!" Jocelyn cried as she started running after Sandra.

Rock held his head in annoyance.

 **000**

 **Rock: The moment when you realize that you're more mature than your older sibling…**

 **It makes my head hurt so much…**

 **000**

Macey was writing another one of her stories outside of Brian's 'lair'. She'd only woken up five minutes prior, yet she was going at it. She had a good flow in writing and was teeming with ideas, when suddenly-

"ASSISTANT!"

This startled her, making her swipe across everything she's written. She growled angrily as she floated inside in a rage.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, just testing out my yell for when I actually need you…" Brian explained. "But for now, your presence is unwanted and unneeded. Carry on!"

Macey twitched and blasted a Shadow Ball at him, making him crash into his computers and fall onto the ground. The computers leaned forward and collapsed onto him as a result of him crashing into them.

"ASSISTANT! ASSISTANT!"

Macey ignored his calls as she picked up her journal and continued leaving.

 **000**

 **Macey: That...felt great.**

 **000**

Alpha was at the bottom of a cliff punching it repeatedly. It was unknown why.

"I know you're up there idiot…" he said as he continued punching.

Hearing a sigh, he soon saw Sherlock floating down towards him.

"How did you know I was there?!"

"I am not an idiot…" said Alpha. "Plus, now knowing that you're insecure...I'm pretty sure that you need someone that reminds you of your brother to berate and insult you…"

"What?!" Sherlock exclaimed. "I do not need another-"

"Yes you do...why else would you keep coming around me…" said Alpha. "I was proven innocent of your evil accusations in the last challenge, so...I don't see any other reason…"

Sherlock mumbled something inaudibly.

"Exactly my point…" said Alpha as he stopped his punching. "You have no other reason to always bother me! So, I must once again tell you to FUCK OFF!"

As he resumed his punching, Sherlock leered at him.

"And may I ask why the hell you are punching a cliffside?"

"And may I ask why it is any of your concern and why you are still here?"

Sherlock was growing more and more agitated at his attitude. "I have the freedom to be wherever the hell I want and to ask whatever I want."

"Oh...well in that case, I plead the fifth…" he responded.

Sherlock held his head in annoyance. "You suck!"

"Wow...suddenly so immature…" said Alpha.

Sherlock growled and left him alone.

"Idiot…" he said as he continued punching. Soon enough, a blue mineral was found in the side. He chuckled. "Excellent…"

"CONTESTANTS! COME ON DOWN AT THE MEETING AREA!"

Alpha groaned. "Here we go again…"

He retracted his arms and started flying towards the meeting area.

 **000**

Almost everyone made his or her way to the meeting area and sat in the bleachers of their respected teams.

"So…" Jadia said as she sat next to Esmeralda and Kaia. "How'd it go?"

"It...went perfectly…" said Esmeralda, eyeing Roscoe dreamily as he talked with Jarred and Donnel.

"That's good to hear...now we can get started with Jadia and Donnel…"

Esmeralda giggled at hearing that, while Jadia blushed. "There's nothing between us! You don't hear me saying anything about you and Jarred!"

"Oh please, I don't like anything about that overachieving loser…" Kaia said, folding her arms while hiding a faint blush.

"Right...right…" said Jadia.

Meanwhile, the guys spoke to Roscoe while overhearing a bit of the girls' conversation.

"So...you guys are an item now?" asked Jarred.

"Yep!" Roscoe said with a smile. "And it looks like soon, you guys will be in a relationship, too…"

"Um...I know we can hear the girls talking, but I'm pretty sure that they don't like us the same way you and Essie like each other…" said Donnel.

"You sure you're not doubting yourself because of your species again?" asked Roscoe.

"I'm definitely sure…" said Donnel, folding his arms.

"Oh really?" asked Roscoe. "Because I overheard Jadia calling you cute in the last challenge while you were on the bridge."

Donnel blushed. "Uh...really?"

"Yep…"

"Did any of the girls say anything about me?" asked Jarred in anxiousness. "I bet they did!"

"Um...sorry dude…" said Roscoe sheepishly.

Jarred sighed in sadness as Donnel rubbed his back, making him flinch. "No girl ever likes me…"

"Dude, instead of acting pretentious and arrogant, why don't you just act like yourself?"

"Because the real me acts like a wuss…" said Jarred. "And no girls want a wuss…"

"Um...no girl wants an arrogant guy either...unless they're arrogant themselves…"

Jarred looked down with a sigh.

 **000**

 **Jarred: Okay...to be honest...I just...get a bit nervous and I'm actually nice, but no one ever paid me any attention, so...I just started acting like a 'prick' to get noticed.**

 **I haven't been that much of a prick around here...at least I don't think so, but I'm still looked down upon...except by Roscoe, Luther, and Donnel…**

 **(sighs) Maybe they're right...I guess I should start acting normal again…well, at least almost normal.**

 **000**

Brian floated to his team's bleachers, popping his squishy back. He gave Macey a look. "Why was I left alone?!"

"Oh, I thought that it was just another test…." said Macey as she wrote in her journal.

"Oh...well...uh…" Brian said, confused. "Well, it wasn't that time…I really needed help!"

"Oh...oops…"

Brian sighed and sat next to her. As that happened, Rock came up and sat on the ground next to the bleachers, a frown plastered on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kaia.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HEADPHONES!" everyone heard as Jocelyn and Sandra ran into the area.

Rock grabbed Sandra as she ran by him. He once again snatched the headphones away and gave them back to Jocelyn.

"You idiot!" Sandra exclaimed as she struggled to get free of his grasp.

"Okay what is going on?" asked Alpha.

"That bitch stole my headphones!" Jocelyn exclaimed, wiping them off. "And she's planning on sabotaging the team so that she can get rid of some of us!"

"Oh please!" Sandra lied. "That's the reason I stole those dumb headphones! You won't stop harassing me!

"You're such a lying bitch!"

"Wha-TELL HER ROCKY!"

Everyone looked at Rocky, who rolled his eyes. "...I have no comment."

"Oh, he's just taking up for his sister!" Jocelyn said. "She's a liar!"

"I am not!"

The two of them continued arguing, with some of their teammates either sighing or groaning.

 **000**

"Heh, looks like they're having the problems this time…" Taylor noticed.

"Hey, better them than us…" said Karen.

"WHERE ARE THE HOSTS?! I NEED THE PAIN!"

"Dude…you need to calm yourself", said Luther.

Rex panted. "Okay...okay…"

"No worries Rex, you'll all be having pain done to you shortly…" they heard as Mew and Victini appeared.

"Finally!" Karen said. "It took you two long enough…"

"Don't whine just because you lost three challenges in a row…" said Victini. "Now, onto the challenge…"

Mew teleported a metal bottle to the middle of the area. "Now, for the challenge!"

"Whats with the bottle? Is the challenge spin the bottle or something?" Tiffanie laughed, as did a few of the others.

"Great guess!"

Hearing this made everyone stop laughing.

"You can't be serious..." said Kaia.

"Oh, but we are…" said Mew. "Now, everyone around the bottle…"

Confused and suspicious, everyone hesitantly got around the bottle in a circular shape, except for Karen, who was a bit further back than the others.

"Uh uh uh…" said Victini as she brought her back to the group.

Suddenly, she and Brian dropped to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Brian exclaimed. "I demand an explanation!"

"Everyone actually sits!" said Victini, giving him a look. "Now...the rules are simple…"

"You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have the choice of either kissing them or punching them."

Upon hearing this, majority of the guys paled and the girls smiled.

"However...the goal...is to be the team with the most kisses…"

Stating this immediately made the campers' expressions swap, the guys were now smirking, minus Ace, who held a neutral expression, and the girls were frowning and mumbling…"

"So...where does the kiss have to be?" asked Taylor.

"Lips of course…"

The girls all groaned more upon hearing this.

"Yeah...this is going to be awesome!" said Victini. "And since Reshirams...since you guys suck the most, you get to go first…"

"Oh joy…" said Autumn as she reached for the bottle.

"Wait!" Kaia interjected. "What if we get someone from our own team?"

"Then you still do it and you get the point…" said Mew. "But only if the bottle makes one full cycle first…"

"Shit…" Sandra mumbled as Jocelyn glared at her. "Get over yourself!"

"Now, if there aren't any more questions...Autumn, begin", said Mew.

Autumn rolled her eyes before spinning the bottle. After it made one full transition-

CRASH!

The area around them all collapsed, dropping them dozens of feet below the surface. At the bottom of the pit, luckily, was a large cushion. Almost everyone screamed as they fell to the bottom towards the cushion. Rex, despite his large size and weight, did not even burst it, and rolled off onto the ground, cheering. The other contestants landed on the cushion, dazed and confused from the blow. The only ones who did not land on the cushion were Jarred and Brian.

"Um...where's Jarred?" asked Donnel, his spikes piercing the cushion and slowly causing it to deflate.

"AHHHHH!" everyone heard as Brian fell to the ground.

"Well, there's Brian…" said Rika.

Jarred popped out of the ground near everyone as they got off of the cushion. "Here I am...I used Drill Run to dart into the walls and drill down here…"

"Whatever…." said Tiffanie, looking up at the opening they fell from.

"Why the hell are we down here?" asked Sandra, who was sitting on Rock's shoulder.

A floating television screen made itself seen and Mew and Victini popped onto it.

"Okay, idiots one and two, what the hell is the point of this?!" asked Karen, looking around.

"This...is your REAL challenge!" said Mew. "Make it out of this pit and back to the meeting area...WITHOUT floating or psychic or ghost-type moves!"

"As you can see, there are two pathways. Pick whichever one you want…" said Victini. "Just remember that your ENTIRE team has to make it back up here...the team that makes it back first wins invincibility…"

"So...if this was your main challenge...why set up the 'Spin the Bottle' crap?" asked Chlotz.

"It was either trickery...or shove you all in by force…" said Victini.

"Point taken…" said Luther, one eye semi-closed in a twitch.

"Now, get goin'!" said Mew. "You have a long way to go…"

The television turned off and floated back towards the opening.

"So...we have to find our way out of here, huh?" asked Macey, folding her arms.

"Apparently…" said Jadia. "But how are we going to be able to see?"

"Hey, we each have a Fire-type, it'll be fine…" said Kaia.

"Wait...we're not splitting up?" asked Alpha. "What kind of idiotic idea is that?!"

"An affective one!" Sherlock exclaimed. "And considering that the other team is already heading the other way...I say that we don't question anything and HAUL ASS!"

"Sherlock's right, we need to move", said Jarred. "Can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we-"

Donnel covered his mouth, making Jarred scream, but it which ended up being muffled.

"Nice one Don, if he'd finished that, we would've lost for sure…" said Kaia, glaring at Jarred, who looked down.

Donnel removed his spiky arm, which was now covered in Jarred's saliva and shook it clean. Roscoe patted Jarred on the back in sympathy.

"Now, let's go!" said Esmeralda as she and the others started running through their opening.

Alpha rolled his eyes and followed them in, leaving Brian behind, alone.

"Evil does not play by the rules of a mere female…" Brian muttered to himself. "But...the restriction of my Psychic abilities makes my diabolica-li-la-ty...limited…"

He began looking around, but he had no other sight except for rocks and the semi-deflated cushion. "Drat! No evil invention in mind at the moment...aw well…" he said as he floated into the opening that his team took.

 **000**

Chase was using small bursts of flame to light the way of his team.

"So, where do you guys think we should go now?" asked Rika.

"Well, considering that we only have one way to see, I say that we keep going forward until we actually reach an area where that question is needed…" Karen suggested, trying not to sound too blunt towards her.

"It's times like this that make me wish that we actually did the other challenge", Luther stated. "I was looking forward to getting punched repeatedly…."

"How do you know that you would?" asked Chlotz.

Luther gave him a look. "Um...you're telling me that you'd kiss a Trubbish, a Pokemon that people always make fun of?"

"Come on, girls wouldn't you kiss him?" asked Chlotz.

The girls exchanged glances as they continued walking.

"No offense, but never…" said Autumn.

"Same here…" said Tiffanie.

"Only for the challenge…" said Karen.

"Sorry...but no", said Taylor.

"I would have!" Rika said with a smile.

"Hey, one out of five…" Chlotz said, patting his back.

"You act as though that's a good thing…" Luther said as they continued walking.

"Well-"

"Hate to end such a 'wonderful' conversation…." Chase chimed in as he stopped walking

"Hey, why'd we stop?" asked Ace.

The others walked forward and saw that they were at a ledge. They saw nothing but darkness at the bottom.

"Um...that's probably just an optical illusion…" said Luther. "Shoot a flame down there!"

"I tried already", said Chase, shooting another flame towards the darkness, only for it to go all the way down.

"For fuck's sake!" Karen exclaimed. "I can't believe we just wasted all of this time!"

"Um...we were only walking for nine minutes…" said Chlotz.

Karen glared at him, making him smile sheepishly.

"Hold on", Taylor interjected as he slithered forward.

"What are you doing Taylor?" asked Tiffanie.

Taylor moved the others back and sat up, lowering his tail down and moving it around. He felt just emptiness at first, but as he moved his tail around, he felt land in a craggy circular fashion.

"There's land down here, there's just a big hole here…" said Taylor.

"Really?" asked Autumn, shocked.

Chase shot a flame further out and they all saw a pathway that led two separate ways.

"Nice work Tay", said Chlotz, kissing his side. Taylor smiled and kissed him on the lips again. Chase stifled a laugh once again as he leapt over the hole and continued along the path, followed by the others.

 **000**

 **Chase: I don't think he'll ever figure it out. I think even some of the girls still believe it...**

 **000**

As the Zekroms continued walking, agitation began setting in for a few of them. Jocelyn continued glaring at Sandra, prompting her to glare back.

Rock was a bit scared, as it was almost completely pitch black in the cave. Macey decided to focus on the challenge for a bit, as she started getting more and more story ideas as she watched the guys' interactions.

Alpha and Sherlock were having a 'falling out', while the remaining campers attempted to ignore the chaos…

"Ugh...I thought the other team was the one with the problems…" said Jadia as they continued walking.

"Hey guys, I see light!" Esmeralda said.

"Me too!" Roscoe said, seeing the same light.

"Finally!" Rock exclaimed as he moved forward, passing by the others.

They all went towards the opening with the light and found themselves inside of a cove that had a greenish-blue glowing pool of liquid and different lights around the walls.

"Wow…."

"I know right...this place looks gorgeous", said Esmeralda.

"Whatever… said Alpha, rolling his eyes. "Let's just go and finish this challenge…"

"Oh, sorry your highness, didn't realize that you could control what we decide to do…" said Kaia as she looked in the glowing pool.

"I don't, but stopping just to look at some dumb glowing lights is idiotic…" said Alpha.

"You act like taking a short break is a problem…" said Jarred as he sat against a purple and blue rock formation inside of the cove.

Suddenly, a grumble was heard and crumbling sounds filled the air.

"Now look what you've done!" Alpha exclaimed. "That's why I just wanted us to get the fuck out of here!"

"As if…" said Sherlock, folding his arms. "You're just saying that so that we'll do what you want…"

"Says the so-called 'intelligent deducer' who can't sense the danger that's here…" said Alpha.

"Danger?" Brian asked with a smile. " _I need to find out what said danger is...that way I'll be able to take control of it and rule the world!"_

"Yes danger!" Alpha reiterated. "And I'm looking right at it…"

"Oh really?" asked Jadia. "Where?"

"Here…" Jarred squeaked out.

Everyone turned towards where he was and saw a shiny Gigalith glaring at them all. It let out a roar, which startled a few of them.

"Oh...so that's your 'danger'?"

The roar from earlier alerted several other Gigalith, which were also inside of the cove.

"...You were saying…"

All of the Gigalith, eleven in total, all charged up Hyper Beams.

"Uh….RUN!" Jarred exclaimed.

"Um...no", Kaia said as she, and the others jumped out of the way, except for Brian, who was too slow.

 **000**

 **Brian: Evil...faints….**

 **000**

"Okay, if we don't run, what the hell do we do?!" Jarred exclaimed.

"Fight!" Kaia exclaimed. "Most of us are strong against these fuckers anyway!"

"I'm up for fighting…" said Sandra, cracking her knuckles.

"So am I…" Jocelyn growled, doing the same while glaring at her.

 **000**

The Reshirams had split up when they saw the forked paths. The girls took the right, while the guys took the left.

 **-000-**

"So…" Autumn said, trying the break the silence that was filling the air as they all continued walking. "Any guys that have you girls' eyes yet?"

"Um...no", said Tiffanie.

"We know about you T, and it's obvious that Taylor and Chlotz are 'together'", said Autumn with a giggle. "But, what about the rest of you?"

"Why don't _you_ tell _us_ first?" asked Karen.

"Um...I don't really like anyone here...dating wise…" said Autumn. "The guys on our team are Taylor's, a psycho, a trash bag, gay, and my brother...and I don't know much about the others on the Zekrom's."

"Well, I don't like anyone either really…" said Karen. "I'm focusing more on the actual game, not relationships that'll possibly go south immediately…"

"Hey, you don't have to think negative", said Rika. "Not all relationships go down immediately."

"Oh I know, but starting a relationship with someone that we've only known for a few weeks doesn't really sound like a good idea…"

"Um...Karen...that's how dating goes", said Tiffanie, folding her arms as she stopped walking. "You meet someone, you hang out for a while and get to know each other, you take things slow, and BAM! You're dating…"

Karen didn't respond. She just continued floating forward.

"Uh...so Rika, how about you?" asked Autumn.

"Mmm….no, no one…" said Rika.

"Well...uh...that was an interesting conversation…" said Taylor. "Now...why don't we just keep quiet and find our way out…"

Autumn sighed. "I wonder how the guys are doing…" said Autumn as she climbed over a rock.

 **-000-**

"Whoa...why does it smell like straight shit?" asked Chase, holding his nose.

"Hey, don't look at me…" said Luther as he walked behind him.

"Well...I think it has something to do with this…" said Ace, pointing over a ledge.

The other three guys walked to the ledge. They saw a large, greenish-brown pool of sludge, which was bubbling and releasing terrible, repugnant odors.

"Oh Arceus what the hell?" asked Chlotz, covering his nose and mouth.

"Eh…" said Luther. "Smells nice to me…"

"You're a Poison-type!"

"I'm sure Rex would love this…"

"Wait a sec...WHERE THE HELL IS HE ANYWAY?!"

 **000**

The Steelix was holding Mew and Victini in his tail.

"Okay Rex, we get it, you want pain, and you've already shown yourself for your team to help them win...but the only thing you'll get pain from is down there!"

Rex groaned as he released them. He burrowed down next to another hole that he created.

"Sheesh, that dude is crazy…"

 **000**

"I have no idea, but-"

Suddenly, they all heard rumbling and numerous stones began falling from the cave ceiling. The guys started rushing back and forth as the stones crumbled the ledge they were on, making them all fall into the sludge.

Rex fell into the sludge and immediately smiled.

"Rex! You idiot!" Chase exclaimed as he stayed above the sludge. Chlotz climbed onto Rex's back, spitting out some of the sludge.

Rex moved his tail towards Chase, Luther, and Ace, allowing them to climb on. Their bodies were now stained a brownish-green color.

"Where the hell were you this whole time?!" Ace exclaimed, actually angry.

"I was already back up there…" Rex explained. "I'm surprised no one noticed."

"You didn't say anything!"

"I'm surprised no one noticed…" Rex repeated.

"Well, take us back outta here!"

The same television from before appeared. "Nope, you all have to find a different way out now…" said Mew.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding!" Luther exclaimed.

"Nope...and judging from where you are...the only way out is under the sludge…" said Victini, earning a glare from Mew.

All of the guys groaned in exasperation.

"Well, good luck…" said Mew as the television disappeared.

"Chlotz really hates his life right now…" said Chlotz.

Chase was about to say something about how annoying that was getting, but he felt Ace's ribbon on his shoulder, which effectively calmed him down.

"Let's just get this toilet plunge over with…" Chase growled through gritted teeth.

"You guys ready?" Rex asked in anticipation.

"Not as ready as you, I imagINE!"Ace exclaimed as Rex dove deep down underneath the sludge.

 **000**

 **Ace: Never….again…**

 **000**

The Zekroms were surrounded by several unconscious Gigalith.

"Well...that took a while…" said Sherlock.

"YOU WEREN'T HELPING!" Jarred exclaimed.

"They said no Psychic or Ghost-type moves…" said Sherlock. "I couldn't do anything…"

"Wow...for the Pokemon with the highest IQ, you really are as dumb as a doorknob…" said Alpha. "Those restrictions were only so that we don't teleport out of here!"

Sherlock sighed and facepalmed.

"Well, the main thing is that they're all unconscious, and we go through...one of those paths…" said Macey, noticing that there were two paths, one straight across the glowing lake, and the other….above that one.

"Wait...so how the hell are we going to get up there?!" Kaia exclaimed.

"Rock'll throw us up there...he's the tallest one out of us all…" said Sandra.

"Um...I'm not so sure if that's safe for everyone…" said Rock, folding his arms.

"Oh just do it!" Sandra exclaimed, making Rock frown.

"Come on Rock, please?" asked Kaia.

Hearing the word please for once, Rock sighed. He still didn't want to do it, but he suddenly felt he needed to. "Fine…"

"Great!" said Kaia.

"So...who's gonna go up there?" asked Donnel.

"Well, we need someone to check it out for us first…right?" asked Jadia.

"In other words...bait?" asked Macey, gaining a smile.

"Um...that sounds a bit too...skeevy…" Jocelyn said. "Don't you think?"

"Who cares?" asked Alpha. "Just throw Brian up there…"

"I second that…" Macey said quickly.

"Evil will not consent to such buffoonery!" Brian said, folding his arms.

"Yes evil will!" Sandra said.

"Come on guys, he doesn't-"

"He'll do it and he'll like it…" Sherlock said.

Rock sighed. "Sorry Brian…"

Rock picked the cell up and threw him towards the higher entrance. Macey sighed in happiness. Brian slammed into a wall and collapsed on the ground.

"EVIL WILL HAVE HIS REVENGE!"

"Well, that didn't work…" said Roscoe.

The Gigalith started moving again, making Jarred use Metal Claw to knock them back out.

"Well, let's try Donnel now-" Sandra said.

"NO!" Jadia exclaimed quickly, earning smirks from Esmeralda and Kaia. "I mean...try Brian again…"

"Ugh…" Brian groaned as he came back over. "No way am I doing that again!"

"You have no choice…" said Sandra.

Rock sadly picked him up again.

"No! Put me down you buffoon!"

Rock threw him again, this time, making it through.

"Yes!" Kaia exclaimed. "Brian!"

The Reuniclus came to the entrance rubbing his head. "What?!"

"Go check things out for us!"

"...Nonsense!" Brian responded. "I am your key to win, and unless you bow down to my superiority, you will all lose!"

"And if we lose, YOU lose", said Alpha. "And you get fired out of a cannon!"

"An evil threat...I respect that…" Brian said, holding a hand to his chin. "I shall return!"

As he entered the passage, the others groaned.

"So...that entrance is being checked, so let's have someone else check the other one…" said Jocelyn. "Sandra…"

"What?!" Sandra exclaimed. "No way!"

"Hopefully there are mousetraps…" said Jocelyn.

"Okay Jocelyn, I think that's enough…" said Esmeralda.

"Wha-" Jocelyn started. "She's planning to make us lose and she stole my headphones!"

"No I am not and I just stole them so that you could stop saying that shit!"

"Why would I lie?!" Jocelyn asked.

"You tell us!"

"Yeah...how do we know that _you're_ not trying to make us lose?"

Jocelyn scoffed. "I wouldn't! That's her!"

"Okay, you know what, I'm outta here", said Sandra. "I'll search the damn entrance…"

"No no...Jocelyn, you go", said Macey.

"I can't believe that you guys are believing her over me!"

"Hey, you keep bringing it up…" said Alpha. "If you keep bringing it up, that arouses suspicion in yourself, not the other party…"

Jocelyn looked down and sulked towards the entrance. "Fine, but when we keep losing, don't look at me!"

Sandra snickered to herself. Rock and Sherlock exchanged looks, while Alpha rolled his eyes.

 **000**

 **Rock: *bangs head against wall***

 **000**

 **Sherlock: I find it hard to believe that despite her attitude, the team believed Sandra over Jocelyn, who is passionate about her headphones…**

 **I guess I'll have to explain it to others later…**

 **000**

 **Alpha: Morons...morons everywhere…**

 **000**

Brian was looking through the path, when he found an old matchbox and a wire.

"Ooh...more parts for an evil device…" he said as he continued.

Soon enough, he found himself in another cove with numerous gigantic crystals jutting from every angle.

"Ugh...nothing of value here…" he complained as he saw an upwards tunnel on the other side.

"Ooh…"

He carefully traversed the crystals, hitting a few as he climbed his way over. Looking up, he saw light and gained a smile.

 **-000-**

Jocelyn came back from the entrance.

"Well?" asked Jarred.

"Dead end…" said Jocelyn.

"Great…" said Jadia. "Looks like we have to rely on Brian…"

As soon as she said that, he came forward and sat at the entrance. "Evil has returned!"

"Yeah yeah...now what did you find?!"

"A box and a wire…"

"I MEAN FOR THE CHALLENGE!" Kaia exclaimed.

"I don't care for your tone…"

"Brian…" Jarred said. "I don't think Kaia needs to hear that right now...just tell us if you found another path or not…"

"Oh fine…" said Brian. "Yes, I found a path…"

"Thank you", said Jarred.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be thrown up there, too…" said Donnel.

"Rock just has to get closer…" said Sandra.

"And I suggest that we hurry", said Roscoe, looking around and seeing all of the Gigalith getting up.

Jarred sighed and drilled underground before causing the ground to shake in an Earthquake attack.

The Gigalith, as well as a few of the others shook wildly as Jarred came back up and used Drill Run to hit each Gigalith, knocking it back out.

"You know a warning would have been helpful partner…" said Donnel, holding his head to regain his composure.

"Sorry", said Jarred sheepishly.

"Rock, go on and start…" said Esmeralda.

"Well...this is going to suck…" said Rock.

 **000**

"Whoa...this place is beautiful…" said Rika, looking around the cavern that they were in. The cavern walls were decorated in swirls and smooth stone.

"You can say that again…." said Autumn as she stepped forward, only to slip and slide down the rock like a slide.

"Well...that was...actually fun", said Autumn, giggling.

Rika came down after her, followed by Tiffanie and Taylor. Karen floated down after them all.

"Okay...where do we go now?" asked Karen.

"Hmmm…" Tiffanie said as she surveyed the area. She got up and started walking around the area in order to get a few closer looks.

The others simply watched her. Tiffanie saw this and gave them all looks of disbelief.

"Seriously?" she asked. "A little help would be appreciated…"

"Oh, right", said Taylor as he and the others started looking around with her.

Not soon after they started helping, though, Tiffanie moved a stone out of the way, revealing a crawl space that was going in an upwards fashion.

"Uh….guys", said Tiffanie.

The others stopped looking and came over to her, where they saw the crawl space as well.

"Well...that's gonna be a tight fit…" said Taylor.

"We are so lucky that the guys aren't here, they would have taken things too far…"

"Well...let's just get in here and hope that this is the way out…" said Tiffanie.

Karen went in first, followed by Rika, Autumn, Tiffanie, and Taylor.

"Urgh...these rocks fucking hurt!" Autumn growled as she continued crawling behind Rika.

"Tell me about it... " said Taylor. "My body's slippery, but this is just ridiculous and painful…"

"Maybe this'll go by faster if we stay quiet…" said Karen.

"Um...is that if you're talking or listening to music?" asked Rika. "Y'know, something that distracts us?"

"That's also true, but we don't have music, and we have nothing to really talk about…" said Karen. "Unless...we talk about strategy…"

"We know that we're gonna 'cheat' if we lose again-" Autumn said.

"I mean elimination wise now…" said Karen as they turned in the crawl space. "We said Rex initially, but then we changed our minds."

"Oh, well...we can get rid of Luther", said Tiffanie. "No offense to him, but he's just a standby guy and he's never with the team when challenges aren't happening…"

"He has Aspergers…" Rika said. "He can't help it really…"

"Yeah, but he still offers little to nothing for the team", said Tiffanie.

"Well...I guess…"

After approximately half an hour, the girls and Taylor found themselves stopping in the crawl space.

"Oh come on!" Karen exclaimed. "All this way and it's a fucking DEAD END?!"

"No…" said Taylor. "I'm not going back. Duck!"

"What?!"

"DUCK!"

They all ducked and Taylor used Hydro Pump, blasting the rocks out of the way and showing the outside world.

"Yes! Finally!" Rika exclaimed.

All of the girls got out of the hole and breathed out.

"Fresh air at last!"

"But...we still have to make it back to the meeting area…" said Autumn.

"Ugh…" Rika, Karen, and Taylor groaned.

"Well, let's go…" said Tiffanie, getting up. "Hopefully the guys have made it already…"

 **-000-**

The guys from the Reshirams were inside of an icy cavern as Rex waded through icy water.

"Um...are you okay?" asked Ace.

"Are you kidding?!" Rex exclaimed. "I'm great!"

"O….kay…" said Luther as they crashed through the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Chase exclaimed.

"This…" said Rex as he began burrowing upwards as the guys on his back held on tight.

 **-000-**

The girls were making their way towards the starting area when they heard rumbling. The guys burst through the ground and collapsed off of Rex's back.

"Whoa!" Rika exclaimed.

"Rex...next time just TELL US FIRST!" Luther exclaimed before fainting again.

"Well, our whole team is out, we just have to make it back!" said Karen said. "Come on!"

The Reshirams all took off running.

 **000**

"Wow…" said Jadia. "These crystals are huge!"

"Yeah...but I don't see a path!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Oh please, it's right over there…" Brian stated, pointing to the opening that he saw earlier.

Both Kaia and Jarred started hopping towards the entrance and gained smiles, but they turned into frowns once they looked at each other.

"Come on!" Kaia said as she climbed through, followed by Jarred and the others.

 **000**

 **Kaia: I don't know what that mole is doing. All of a sudden he's acting like a leader and being more friendly and outspoken?**

 **Either he's planning something, or he's just being dumb and trying to prove that he's useful…**

 **000**

 **Jarred: I have no idea why she acts like I'm the worst being on this team. I'm being my normal self, but with a leader-esque addition and I'm actually a bit happier with myself, so she should be happy that I'm not pretending to be an asshole…**

 **000**

Almost everyone made their way through the path and found themselves in front of a large metal box that was inside of a cove.

"What the hell?" asked Jocelyn.

"Why is there just a random box here?" asked Esmeralda.

"There's probably something behind it…" said Macey.

"And there's also probably something inside…" said Alpha.

"I don't know…" said Sherlock.

"Hmm...maybe there's something _evil_ inside…" said Macey with a smile.

Brian's eyes widened. "Out of the way cretans!" he exclaimed as he pushed through them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jadia exclaimed.

"The evil power shall be mine!" Brian exclaimed as he hit the box, causing it to buzz and start smoking.

"Nice job moron!"

"Um...I suggest that we ru-"

 **000**

Just as the Reshirams made it to the meeting area, a large explosion happened , taking out a few trees.

"Congrats Reshirams...you guys win for once!"

"Hooray…" some of them said before passing out from exhaustion.

"And judging by that explosion…" said Victini.

The Zekroms made their way to the meeting area.

"Aw...what happened Zekroms, you guys were a few minutes too late…"

Almost everyone glared at Brian, who was confused. "Um, excuse me, but it was my diabolical mind that got us back above ground in the first place!"

"Gah...he's right…" said Jadia. "We can't blame him...his idiocy did get us out of there…"

"Hey!"

"Well, you'd better find someone to blame, because tonight, you all will sending someone home for once."

 **000**

"Okay Rock, this is going to be very simple, we get rid of that nosy body, Jocelyn…" said Sandra.

"Sandy, will you let it go", said Rock. "Nobody even believes her!"

"Yes, but she'll never shut the fuck up about it!" said Sandra. "And note...we didn't do shit to make us lose!"

"But-"

"No buts...she's gone!"

Rock sighed.

 **000**

The Zekroms were at their elimination ceremony.

"First time here Zeks…" said Mew. "But, I'm sure that you guys know how things go…"

"You give us a poffin if we're safe and the one who's not gets blasted from a cannon...yeah…" said Alpha. "Now please get on with this…"

"Fine…" said Mew. "Kaia, Jadia, Esmeralda, Roscoe, Rocky, Jarred, Donnel, Sherlock, Alpha, Macey, and...Brian, you guys are all safe….for now."

"Sandra, Jocelyn, one of you is leaving tonight, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jocelyn."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "B-but-"

"Awww….so sorry", said Sandra. "Not really, but you know…"

"You BITCH!" Jocelyn exclaimed as she leapt onto Sandra.

"Zahku!"

The Hariyama came from the sidelines and grabbed the Pancham before walking to the cannon with her.

 **000**

"This is total bull!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "I never did anything to hurt anyone!"

"Yes...accusing Sandra isn't hurting any part of her…" said Macey.

"Trickery is the lowest form of evil!" Brian added.

"But I'm not lyINNNNNNGGGGG!"

"Goodbye and good riddance…" said Sandra as she and Rock left the area.

"Um...you know that she probably wasn't lying, right?" Sherlock said.

"What?" asked Jadia.

"For what reason did she have to lie?" asked Sherlock. "Along with that, you guys seemed to forget that her headphones were EXTREMELY important to her, so it would make sense to her to hold a grudge. And if you compare her personality's to Sandra's anyone could have seen that she was of the innocent party…"

"Yeh, it's a bit too late for that now, idiot…" said Alpha, pointing to the way Jocelyn was fired.

"So….Sandra's really bad?" asked Roscoe.

"No shit…" said Alpha.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Donnel.

"I thought you guys would have realized it…." said Sherlock. "But, I guess not. However, I'm not saying that Sandra is COMPLETELY bad, but I wouldn't be surprised…"

The remaining Zekroms exchanged looks of discomfort.

 **000**

 **Poor Jocelyn! So that's one victim of Sandra. Rock...really is confused and grumpy this time around, huh? Aww...Roscoe and Essie are together now! Now...it looks like Donnel and Jadia are next and...I'm not sure about Jarred and Kaia. Things seem to be looking up for the Reshirams, but will it last? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time of Total...Pokemon….Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	6. Monkey See, Money Woo!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Parafrosyni Island...the campers were thrust into a large hole and had to dig their way out. While some relationships formed, others crumbled internally. Macey began growing tired of Brian's constant badgering, and so started to go against him. The Reshirams decided that cheating would be the way to go if they lost again, which by surprise, did not happen this time. The Zekroms were finally sent to elimination and due to her and Sandra's fighting and arguing almost the entire day, Jocelyn got the boot. But shortly after, it was revealed that Sandra was truly at fault.**

 **Will the Zekroms lose again? What will Sandra do next? And most importantly, who will be eliminated this time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island?!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

"Okay Essie, you have your boyfriend now...so are you up for the alliance again?" asked Kaia.

"Oh yeah, I'm up for it…" said Esmeralda with a confident smile.

"Whoa...someone's more peppy and confident…" said Jadia. "I thought that was my thing…"

Esmeralda giggled. "Well...CoCo really has a way with words…"

Kaia and Jadia exchanged sly smirks. "CoCo?"

Esmeralda blushed. "Yeah…"

"Aww...that's so cute", said Jadia.

"Yeah...I wonder what you and Donnel's pet names for each other would be…"

"There is nothing between us!" Jadia exclaimed with a blush. "Well...what about you and Jarred!?"

"Ha!" Kaia laughed. "I wouldn't date that loser if you paid me!"

Esmeralda and Jadia exchanged smiles.

"That's what they all say…" Jadia whispered to Esmeralda, who nodded in agreement.

"But anyways, let's focus on strategy now…" said Kaia, regaining her focus. "We lost the last challenge because we weren't thinking right…"

"What do you mean?" asked Esmeralda.

"We could have just instantly won if we'd used Jarred to begin with", Kaia explained.

"Well, you're right about that…" said Jadia. "But who's to say that they don't push us back and say that we couldn't do that?"

"Hmm...you're right about that…" said Kaia. "But we could have still done it…"

"Hey, instead of talking about what could have been, maybe we should focus on what we can do in the future…" Esmeralda suggested.

"Like who we can get rid of…" Kaia said. "I volunteer Jarred and Brian…"

"Um...maybe just focus on Brian right now…" said Jadia.

"Why? Jarred's just as annoying and useless!"

"Is he really?" asked Esmeralda, raising a brow. "The only ground-type on our team, who based on the last challenge, is trying hard to help and be a partial leader…"

"Well that's bad, because I'm already the leader…" said Kaia, folding her paws.

"Um...sorry Kaia, but...there's no real definite leader…" said Jadia. "It's like we take turns sometimes…"

"Come on guys, I've been in control for majority of these challenges for the team!

"And so was Jarred in the last challenge and in the challenge before that, no one was a leader…"

Kaia sighed. "Point taken, I guess...but I still don't consider that dumb mole a leader or even a useful teammate. Anyone can dig!"

"-As accurate as an Excadrill?" Esmeralda asked.

Kaia froze and kicked a nearby rock.

"...I think I know what's going on…" said Jadia with a smile.

"What?"

"You _do_ like Jarred-"

"No I do not!" Kaia exclaimed. "He's an arrogant loser who's suddenly trying to be a leader!"

"Uh huh...or maybe you want to focus only on the game, so you're just flinging insults and trying to get us to eliminate him with you so that you won't have to deal with him…"

Kaia blushed a bit, but immediately shook the thought off. "Nope, I just want him gone! His ignorance annoys me so much…"

"Of course it does…" said Esmeralda, rolling her eyes. "Now, we said Brian is also a candidate for elimination, but what about Macey?"

"What about her?"

"I mean, she's always hanging around Brian...and she doesn't really do anything for the team, either…" said Esmeralda.

"Yeah, all she does is write in her little journal...that's it", Jadia added.

"Well..that's true", said Kaia. "I guess she's a person of interest to eliminate too…"

"Hold on...I think we're all forgetting something big…" said Jadia. "Sandra…"

"Right, I almost forgot about her…" said Kaia. "We're gonna have to keep an eye on her."

"I still feel a bit bad about eliminating Jocelyn…" Esmeralda said, looking down.

"I do too…" said Jadia. 'Which is why I think we should confront her about what happened…"

"Um...she'll probably just deny it…" said Kaia. "So maybe...we just leave it alone for right now. What Jocelyn said could be right-"

"And Sherlock said it too, so it probably is right…" said Esmeralda.

"Well that's just one thing, so unless she does something else, I think we should just leave her alone…" said Kaia. "Jarred's gonna be our main priority right now…"

Esmeralda and Jadia both rolled their eyes.

 **000**

Luther welcomed Jarred, Donnel, and Roscoe into his junkyard home, as usual.

"Man…" said Donnel as he hopped on Luther's couch. "It sure is great to have a hang out spot…"

"You can say that again", said Roscoe as he sat against the couch.

Jarred was holding his breath, actually attempting to stay conscious for once. However, because he was not breathing from his mouth like he should have, he ended up becoming woozy and inhaled in order to breathe.

For once, instead of passing out, Jarred remained standing. The odor was still a bit repulsive, but it seemed that all those times when he passed out, he became more and more accustomed.

"Hey, you're not passing out for once", said Roscoe. "That's a good thing…"

"I guess I got better at handling this…" said Jarred as he sat on the couch as well.

Luther sat next to Roscoe and turned on the television, showing a show called "Five-O Loco". Roscoe smelled a semi-sweet scent all of a sudden, which was strange considering where they were.

"You guys smell that?" asked Roscoe.

"Smell what? The trash?" asked Jarred.

"No no...it's something else…" Roscoe replied. "Something smells….sweet."

"Oh, sweet like candy?" asked Luther. "If so, that's just me."

Confused, Roscoe smelled the Trubbish closely and his eyes immediately widened. "What the...how come you sell like candy?"

"It's a medical condition…"

"So...wait...you're a Trubbish that smells like sweets...instead of well...rubbish?" asked Donnel.

"Pretty much…" said Luther as he turned back towards the television, only to see a Machamp slamming a Hypno on the ground headfirst.

"OHHH", all of the guys winced.

"So...Roscoe, how are things with Essie goin'?" asked Donnel.

"Things are great", said Roscoe with a smile.

"That's good to hear", said Luther.

"At least SOMEONE is having luck with the girls…" said Jarred, laying against his arm

"Aw come on Jarred, don't think like that…" said Roscoe. "Any guy can have luck with girls, it just depends on the type that you want…"

"So...what's your type of lady?" asked Donnel.

"Um...I don't know…" said Jarred, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes you do, all guys know what their type of girl is...or guy, depending on who you are…" Luther said.

"Well...I guess i kinda like girls that are independent and can take charge sometimes…" Jarred started.

"Okay…"

"And she has to be cute and care about her looks…"

"Well...that's every girl…" Donnel stated.

"Not really…" said Luther. "My grandma didn't care about what anyone said and always went out natural…"

"Okay...point taken", Donnel replied, rubbing back of his head.

"What else?"

"Well...she has to have confidence and...smarts…"

"Is that all?" asked Roscoe.

Jarred started thinking. "Yeah, I guess so…" he said before going back to his original position, resting his head against his arm.

"Well dude, you just described Kaia", Roscoe laughed.

"As well as most of the girls on my team...except for Rika, maybe…" Luther said.

"Oh please. First of all, I can't date anyone on the other team, even though most of them are hot, and second of all, none of those girls that fit in my criteria care about me at all…" Jarred explained. "I mean, I wouldn't MIND going out with Kaia, since she's the only one I really can date without looking like a traitor; but, she hates everything about me for some reason. I even tried to help in the last challenge and she just belittled me and gave me nasty looks the entire time…"

"Um...dude...you know that means that she likes you right?" asked Donnel. "Now when I was a young'un, I used to be 'bullied'...by a Maractus and I thought she hated my guts. She insulted me and beat me down every time she saw me, but as it turned out, she liked me the entire time…"

"Did you go out with her?"

"She asked me, but I declined", said Donnel.

"What?" asked Luther. "How come?"

"She was a bit crazy…"

"How so?" asked Roscoe.

"She talked to and collected strange rocks...and some were not rocks at all…"

"Oh…"

Jarred groaned and sprawled out on the couch. "Screw it, I'll stay single for the rest of my life, I don't care…"

"You can't just give up!" Luther said.

"I just did…"

"We mean that we won't let you…" said Luther.

Jarred groaned. "Please don't…"

"Too late, this is gonna happen!" said Roscoe, putting his paws on the couch next to him.

Jarred sighed.

 **000**

 **Roscoe: Jarred needs to have more self-confidence. He was doing well at being himself, he just has to learn how to talk to girls more.**

 **And we're gonna help him with that...**

 **000**

"The fools...they will never know what hit them when I use _this_ on them all!" Brian exclaimed, holding a long pole with an orb with a hole in it at the end.

Macey was outside of Brian's cave, sketching on a different pad. She was sketching a picture of an Excadrill and a Tyranitar in a very...provocative...you get the idea. She smiled to herself as she finished.

"Their love will be eternal…" she said to herself as she flipped the page and stated sketching another picture.

"ASSISTANT!"

Hearing this, Macey growled and continued sketching, ignoring him. She began sketching again, this time it was an Alakazam and a Tyranitar.

"ASSISTANT!"

Macey growled, but continued anyway.

"What on earth is she doing out there?!" Brian asked himself. "ASSI-Wait...oh...she still thinks it's a test...ASSISTANT! COME IN, THIS IS NOT A TEST!"

Outside, Macey growled and closed her sketch book. "Why couldn't he have been eliminated? Just why?!" she whispered angrily to herself.

She floated inside of the cave and folded her arms. "Yes, what could you possibly want this time?"

"I want you to watch in interest of my newest creation", said Brian, showing her his new device.

"Okay...so what is it?" asked Macey, honestly bored about the situation. "It looks like a ball with a pole attached to it…"

"I'd expect your feeble little mind to think that...but this is actually a mind control device. Anyone who wears this will be under my complete power…."

"Uh huh…"

"Yes, with a flip of this switch", Brian said, pointing to a switch on the orb, "anyone who wears it will obey me immediately."

Macey raised a brow.

Brian hit the switch and brought out a Rattata test subject in a cage. However, before he could use it, his computers started wobbling. Macey noticed this and immediately moved backwards. Brian's computers immediately flew towards him as he opened the Rattata cage.

"AH!" he screamed.

The Rattata laughed to itself and scampered out of the cave.

"Um...I'm thinking that instead of a mind control device, you created a metal detector, and an extremely strong one at that…."

Brian climbed out of his computer pile that was on top of him and sighed. "Once again a great invention idea fails…"

He pulled out a button. Pressing it, he opened a special opening in the cave wall, where numerous of his inventions lied, including his opposite ray.

He threw the magnet into the cavern and closed it off.

"Ugh...I guess I have to try something else…" said Brian.

Hearing this, Macey suddenly gained a psychotic smile.

 **000**

 **Macey: If I can get him to make me a love ray...m-my fantasies can come true! Then I'll get more experience from a source!**

 **I just have to somehow convince that idiot to make it…**

 **000**

"Um….hey Brian...what would you say to making me a Love Ray?" asked Macey.

"Love Ray?" Brian asked, confused. "What purpose what that serve me in my goal for world domination?!"

"Um...love is just evil backwards?" Macey said, trying convince him.

"It is?" Brian asked before saying it out loud. "E-VOL...it IS! Perhaps you aren't useless after all!"

 **000**

 **Brian: Hmm...Macey has proven herself to NOT be a lazy poopyface, perhaps she's finally embracing and absorbing the pure evil radiating from my body!**

 **000**

 **Macey: Too easy…**

 **000**

The Reshirams were still celebrating their first victory, which took place four days ago…

"I still can't believe that we won for once!" said Taylor.

"Well, we can thank Rex for that", said Ace with a smile as he devoured a berry.

"Um, you guys can thank Rex…" said Autumn. "Us girls were able to get out by ourselves…"

"...Good for you, we still won…" said Chase.

"I hope the next challenge is easy enough so that we can win again…" Rika said.

"Hell I hope so too…" said Karen. "The next time we lose, we're gonna start cheating, because this is just ridiculous…"

"Oh, you were thinking of cheating, too?" asked Chlotz. "Looks like we're all on the same page then…"

"What?" asked Karen.

"They thought about cheating since we've been losing so much…" Tiffanie explained, rolling her eyes.

"Well, this is great, we all have the same idea…" said Karen. "So the next time we lose, we're done playing fair…"

Tiffanie groaned. "I don't like the idea…" she said.

"Well too bad…" said Karen. "There are more for it than against it…"

Tiffanie sighed. "This won't go well…"

 **000**

Alpha was back at the mountain side hitting it again. He was knocking out numerous colorful gems and placing them inside of a hole on the side of the cliff.

After doing so, he went back to punching the cliff, but at a different part of it. He was silent the entire time, but soon he felt a certain someone's presence. However, he decided to ignore it and continued what he was doing.

Sherlock slowly floated down behind him and watched him with a suspicion. Eventually, Alpha got tired of the feeling and turned around.

"Go away!" he exclaimed.

Sherlock folded his arms and continued floating, watching him with a glare. Alpha groaned. "Why are you so fucking obsessed with me!?"

"I'm not-"

"Then why the are you always around me!?" Alpha exclaimed.

"I plead the fifth…" Sherlock said with a smirk.

Alpha growled and tried to hit him, but he disappeared when he swung, only to reappear again. "Will you just fuck off?! Why do I have to keep telling you that shit?!"

"Because you choose to", Sherlock responded. "Just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to say anything, but you do anyway."

"Because I don't like being bothered!"

"Well sorry, but I'm free to do whatever I want…"

"...You really need me to yell at you like your brother don't you?"

"Stop bringing him up!"

"Oh, looks like I struck a nerve…" said Alpha. "Well if you stop bothering me all the time, I'll stop!"

Sherlock growled. "You are such a fucking douche!"

"Gee thanks for deducing that detective...now fuck off!" Alpha exclaimed.

Sherlock glared at him before leaving him alone, allowing Alpha to continue his mountain beating.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: That asshole is up to something. Lately all he's been doing is punching that goddamn mountain…**

 **Either there's something in there, or he's just doing it to do it…and I need to find out what the case is...**

 **000**

Sandra was inside of the shelter, laughing, while Rocky looked down.

"That was easy as hell!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Rocky said, sounding depressed.

"Hey, cheer up, she was just our first victim…" said Sandra.

"NO!" Rocky exclaimed. "I hate that you got her eliminated! She was innocent!"

"Rocky…" Sandra growled. "If we're gonna win this, we need to get rid of these others…"

"I'd rather we do it fair with the others than just start stuff up and wait for the team to choose a side!" said Rocky. "Plus, the others are gonna get suspicious of you!"

"If they do...they go too…"

Rocky groaned. "This is not the answer! This is wrong!"

"Well too bad! Come on, be a man!"

"I'm not a human, I can't be a man!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Whatever! Just stop whining!" Sandra growled.

Rocky glared at her.

"Glare all you want…" Sandra said. "It won't stop anything…and Donnel is going to be our next target…"

"No…"

"YES!" Sandra exclaimed. "And if you keep declining, I'll convince the others to eliminate _you_. "

"Wait, what!?" Rocky exclaimed, shocked.

"Yep, and I'm not afraid to do it either…" Sandra said.

Rocky felt himself about to cry, which Sandra noticed. She sighed and climbed up his body before hugging his neck.

"Look Rock, I know you hate hurting others and being unfair, but this is for us and mom…" Sandra whispered softly as a few tears streamed down Rocky's face. "We have to try...okay?"

Rocky sniffled and rubbed his eyes before looking down still and standing. He then began leaving, but not before putting her down.

"Rocky…" Sandra said.

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE COMMON AREA FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

 **000**

 **Sandra: I don't care what Rocky thinks, we need to win, and I'm prepared to do anything to make sure of it!**

 **000**

Everyone was back at the common's area in the middle of the field, where two large slot machines were.

"Oh, so today's challenge is gambling huh?" asked Tiffanie, folding her arms.

"Ugh, come on!" Rex exclaimed. "I want pain, not machines!"

"Don't worry Rex, you'll probably have a painful time doing this challenge…" said Victini with a smile.

"Now, as you can see, there are slot machines here", said Mew, gesturing to them. "Your goal is to collect coins in order to use these slot machines."

"Oh, that seems simple enough…" said Jarred.

"We were hoping you'd say that…" said Victini. "Zahku!"

Everyone glared at Jarred, except for Donnel, Roscoe, and Luther.

The Hariyama wheeled two cages out. One cage had a Pansear, Pansage, and Panpour, while the other had a Mankey, Aipom, and Chimchar.

"Um...what's will all the monkeys?" asked Donnel.

"We're getting to that", said Mew. "The coins that you guys must find will be given to these monkeys…" he continued as Zahku gave each monkey Pokemon a coin.

"Now…" Victini said as they all disappeared.

"What the-" Karen started.

"You have to catch your monkeys in order to retrieve your coins…" said Mew. "The Reshirams' monkeys are the Pans, and the Zekroms' are the Chimchar, Mankey, and Aipom…"

"When you retrieve your coins, bring them back here and insert them for three pulls of the machine", Victini added. "The team that gets closest to a jackpot will win, and the losing team goes to elimination."

"Have fun...and the challenge begins...NOW!"

Each team ran off in different directions.

 **000**

The Reshirams returned to their cave briefly.

"Okay, so we have the Pans…" said Karen. "So...I say that Chase, Ace, and Luther go after the Pansage; Autumn, Chlotz, and I will go after the Panpour, and the rest of you can go after the Pansear…"

"And what gives you the right to split us up like that?" asked Tiffanie.

"Oh? Do you have a better split up order?"

"No, but-"

"Okay, so don't complain if you don't have your own plan…" said Karen. "Now come on guys, we have to find them now and this island is huge!"

Tiffanie rolled her eyes.

 **000**

"Okay, so Sherlock, Alpha, and Brian, you three go after the Mankey-"

"Whoa, why would you put me with my stalker and a….him?" asked Alpha, pointing at Brian.

"I am a diabolical mastermind! I am not a 'him'!" Brian exclaimed.

"So...you're a her?" asked Sandra.

"No! I just said that I am a-"

"-diabolical mastermind, yeh, whatever…" Kaia said, ignoring him talking. "And sorry Alpha, but since Mankey is a Fighting-type and you three are Psychics, it makes the most sense…"

"Remember, there are twelve of us left…" Sherlock said. "So, we'll need one more…"

"Easy...assistant! Get over here…" Brian exclaimed.

Macey growled.

"Oh, you know, that makes sense…" said Jadia. "Fighting-types can't touch Ghost-types…"

Macey groaned and floated over to Sherlock, Alpha, and Brian before folding her arms.

"Alright...Rock, Sandra, Jarred, and Donnel, you guys go after the Chimchar…"

"Um...I don't mean to interject ma'am, but-"

"It's okay Donnel, we'll help you out if it tries to attack…" said Sandra.

"Well...I guess I withdraw my statement... " said Donnel.

"And out of pure coincidence...almost everyone has their friends..." Alpha said sarcastically. "Surely no distractions will get in our way at all!"

"Alpha, we don't need your negativity…" said Esmeralda.

"Alright, let's go", said Kaia as they all split up, with Alpha staying behind for a few seconds before groaning and going with his group.

 **000**

 **Sandra: This is great! Donnel's with us, so now we can do something about him. Hmm...maybe I can do something with Jarred too, he isn't that bad looking, but I'm gonna have to get him eliminated too…**

 **Nothing a little seduction can't do...**

 **000**

 **Alpha: They give me a group of idiots…while they get to be with their 'buddies'. I will never understand the concept of staying with that same exact people in these stupid shows...you need to either be diverse and know your allies and enemies, or be like me and preserve your epicness for yourself…**

 **000**

Ace, Chase, and Luther were in the forest.

"This island is 75 percent fucking forest!" Chase exclaimed. "We're gonna be searching all day…"

"Hey, maybe all of the Pans will be in the forest…" Luther said. "They are monkeys after all…"

"Um...sorry, but I doubt that Mew and Victini would actually put them all together…" said Ace.

"And I have a question Luther...why are you hardly ever with the team?" asked Chase.

"Well, I told you guys on the first day that I'd be living at the junkyard, so you won't have to worry about me..." Luther said. "I just prefer being away and having a home-like setting…"

"Oh...well that makes sense, you do have Aspergers…" said Chase.

"Please do not remind me…" Luther said as they continued walking through the forest.

They started looking inside all of the tree trunks and bushes they passed by. So far, they had been walking for 15 minutes, but they hadn't found any hints or signs of any of the Pans.

Chase growled in agitation. "I really hate these kinds of challenges…"

"You've competed in one of these competitions before?" asked Luther.

"No, but my parents have..." said Chase. "I watched when they competed on TV and it was very boring and annoying because the places were so big…"

"They could have given us a bit of a hint at least…" said Ace as he walked into a tree in the middle of the walkway.

"Whoa…" said Luther, looking up at the large tree as Chase checked on Ace.

"You okay?" asked Chase.

"Yeah...it wasn't that hard a hit…" said Ace, giggling a bit as he rubbed his nose. "Thanks for caring…" he said, giving Chase a peck on the lips. Chase smiled and rubbed his nose against his, making Ace blush.

"Um...guys…" they both heard. They looked to where Luther was before seeing that he wasn't there. They both then looked up and saw Luther sitting on a tree branch of the large tree. "I hate to break up your...slight intimacy...but-"

Suddenly a bunch of seeds hit the ground and exploded, making both Eeveelutions hop back. Chase growled and looked at the space near the top of the tree, where a Pansage was laughing and hopping around.

"You're dead chimp!" Chase yelled at it as he ran towards and started climbing the tree. Ace sighed.

 **000**

"Okay, so we're going after an Aipom...so we should be in an alright area…" said Kaia as they walked towards the farthest point of the island, which was another part of the forest.

"Well...this is going to take a long time…" said Esmeralda.

"Of course it is, they just teleported them away, they could be anywhere", said Jadia. "And they could still be on the move!"

"Hmm…" Kaia started as she put a paw to her chin. Suddenly she got an idea. "Hey...monkeys climb trees...and we're in the forest...so maybe we should climb the trees and get an aerial view."

"Hey, Jadia can fly, so why don't-"

"Um...no thanks...I'd like to stay close to the ground thank you…" Jadia said. "I hate flying…"

"Oh right...I forgot…" Kaia said. "Well...I-"

"I'll do it!" Roscoe chimed in.

"Do what?" asked Esmeralda.

"If Jadia is scared, I'll go up and get an aerial view...or well, a top view…" said Roscoe as he approached a tree.

"Oh, gee...thanks Roscoe, but I doubt that you'll-" Kaia started before getting a shock. She looked and saw that Roscoe was actually making his way up.

"Whoa...he's actually doing it?" Jadia whispered.

Esmeralda giggled as she watched her boyfriend make his way to a top branch. "He may be hefty, but he's limber and durable…" she purred.

"And in what context are you telling us?" asked Kaia, giving Esmeralda a sly look, making her blush.

"Hey!" they all heard. Looking up, they barely saw Roscoe, as he had made it so far up in such little time.

"Hey CoCo!" Esmeralda greeted.

"Do you see anything?!" Jadia shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"DO YOU SEE ANYTHING UP THERE?!" Kaia shouted this time.

Roscoe started looking around from the high height, but didn't really see anything moving.

"Hmm...NO! I DON'T SEE ANYTHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!" Roscoe shouted as he suddenly fell out of the tree.

All three girls gasped and covered their eyes as they heard a thud. Uncovering them showed Roscoe walking towards them with a smile. Esmeralda smiled and sighed in relief as she hugged him and kissed him. Roscoe chuckled.

"I'm fine Essie, cats always land on their feet", Roscoe explained with a smirk.

"How'd you fall?"

"I don't know, I guess-"

Suddenly, they heard chortling and looked up to see an Aipom on the branch Roscoe was on. It smacked his butt repeatedly in a taunting manner as its tail held a coin.

"That little-"

"Well, there's your reason…" said Jadia.

 **000**

"Okay...so a Panpour would be by the water…" said Chlotz as he, Autumn, and Karen made their way to the beach.

"Okay, we're here", said Autumn. "So...where the hell is it?"

"Hey, I said it _would_ be by the water", said Chlotz, folding his arms. "The hosts probably teleported it somewhere else…"

Karen sighed. "I want to kick their asses so bad for this challenge. They could have had us chase after them, but no….teleport them away…"

"Well, before we leave and say all of that, let's actually search look around the entire beach first…" Chlotz suggested.

As they started walking, Karen sighed. "You know what sucks?"

"A vacuum?"

"Not literally!" Karen growled. "Panpours are sea monkeys, so they can be underwater…"

"And you sent Taylor after the Pansear…" Autumn finished. "I understand…"

"Yeah, but it also may not be in the water, so-" Chlotz started before stepping on a piece of broken glass. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He jumped back and sat between the two girls while holding his foot. "Owowowowowowow!"

Autumn sighed and pulled the glass out , leaving a small gash in his foot. "Hopefully that doesn't get infected…"

"Um...sorry, but we have to focus on the challenge, not on a minor injury…" said Karen as she continued floating forward.

Autumn started walking after her, walking around more shards of glass. Chlotz limped around the glass and followed them.

 **000**

"Okay, I say that we all split up and search different areas", Alpha said, wanting to get away from the group he was with.

"No wa-"

"I am no longer taking orders from you all", Brian said. "My evil nature refutes it!"

Brian started floating away, towards his lair.

" _Well...that's one down…"_ Alpha thought to himself.

"Well, I suspect that he's going to either end up harming himself or by coincidence, he'll find the Mankey…" said Sherlock.

"Well I suspect that you're going to be leaving me the fuck alone…" Alpha retorted.

Sherlock growled at him before slowly wiping his face downwards. " _Just stay calm...you don't want to have to possibly beat him…"_

Macey smirked. "Well, I'm gonna go after the idiot before something happens. That way, you two lovers will have some privacy…" she snickered before floating after Brian.

"LOVERS?!" Alpha exclaimed, while Sherlock blushed. "There's no way in he-"

He looked at Sherlock and saw that he was blushing. He gave the Alakazam an 'are you serious' look.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: Don't question me about why I blushed, it's just...weird to hear that…**

 **000**

 **Alpha: So...that's the reason he's always around me. Well, he should know that IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!**

 **000**

Brian had teleported himself back to his cave lair, only to see it almost completely destroyed. "My lair! Who has desecrated my lair?!"

He heard a shriek and was met by a kick to the face. He rubbed his head and looked back what hit him. It was the Mankey!

"You! Pig monkey, are you responsible for this?!"

In response, the Mankey growled and charged towards Brian, only to be bounced back.

"Not this time!" he said as he floated towards it, his Protect no longer activated. "You will clean my lair this instant!"

The Mankey instead punched him, sending him to the ceiling. Once he landed, the Mankey continued beating him up, despite the type advantage he had over it.

Macey floated towards Brian's lair and as she did, she saw the Mankey run from it. Shocked to see it, she considered going after it, but she was also antsy to see if Brian was in the lair and what happened to him.

She floated towards the lair and saw that his monitors were cracked and his lair had dents, and rubble around. She held in her laughter, which was difficult, especially when she saw Brian lying in the middle of it.

"Ugh…" Brian groaned as he sat up and popped his back. "Owie…"

"What happened?"

"That blubbering baboon destroyed my lair...and beat me up when I commanded it to clean it…." Brian explained. "Doesn't it know that I'm pure evil! It should have feared me!"

"Well, there's a few problems with that, one, Mankey have anger issues, so they don't care about what you say…and two, you just told it to do something. Did you assert your dominance by, I don't know, using your Psychic moves?!"

"I don't need those foolish moves to help me with my evil! My brain is all I need."

"But...using your moves make you more evil…" Macey lied. "Now...why don't you get started on my Love Ray...and I'll get the Mankey for the challenge...'

"Ooh, that's a good idea!" Brian said. "Good job assistant...I may end up having to promote you to second-in-command…"

"But there are only two of-" Macey started before remembering who she was talking to. "Cool…"

"Oh...and um...find a better place for my evil devices…." said Brian as he teleported some steel to himself. "They're junk, but they're still keepsakes…"

Macey's eyes widened once he said that. " _His metal detector!"_

Macey teleported all of his inventions to their team's shelter. It seemed like while Brian saw them as failures, Macey and the rest of their team could see them as advantages. She kept his failed mind control device and turned it on, which suddenly caused a large bang from underground, like a small earthquake.

Ignoring it, she disappeared with the device.

 **000**

"I have no idea where we're supposed to look to find the damn Pansear…" Taylor muttered.

"Well...are there any hot places on the island?" asked Rika.

"Actually...there are…" said Tiffanie.

"Hot in what sense?" asked Taylor, raising a brow.

"As in it's like a dry wasteland…" said Tiffanie.

"On a grassy flourishing island like this?" asked Rika.

"Yeah...it's weird, but follow me…"

 **-000-**

Tiffanie, Rika, and Taylor were at a new area of the island. It was a small area of the island, but it was still effective in having heat.

"Wow...you weren't kidding…" said Taylor, wiping a few beads of sweat from his head.

"Hey, at least there's water…" said Rika as she walked towards the end of the point. She dipped her feet in it and immediately pulled it back out. "AHH!"

"What's wrong?!" Tiffanie exclaimed, sweating.

"The water's scalding!"

"Well...I'm guessing that this entire area around here is hot as hell.." Taylor said, panting from the heat.

He lifted his head up and sprayed water into the air in order to cool the three of them down. The drops that missed immediately evaporated upon hitting the ground.

"I still don't see how this is possible…" said Tiffanie, looking around. They were on the right point of the star-shaped island, yet the bottom right and right side of the top of the star was perfectly fine. It didn't make sense…

"Well, I don't see a Pansear around…" said Tiffanie. "So much for the hot area idea…"

"Well...let's move…" said Taylor. "I'm about to become fried fish in a while…"

"Yeah, come on…" said Tiffanie as Rika hopped on Taylor's back. They slithered back into the forest.

"Where the hell is Rex?" asked Taylor.

"He always goes somewhere else during these challenges…" Rika explained. "I don't know where or why, though…"

"Well...we know who's getting eliminated when this is all over and we end up losing…" said Tiffanie.

000

Sandra, Rock, Donnel, and Jarred were at the cliff that Rock and Sandra always met up at.

"Um...why are we at the cliff?" asked Jarred. "Shouldn't we like...check the forest or something?"

"I agree, I doubt that the Chimchar is up here", Donnel said.

Sandra already knew, and she needed to come up with a way to sabotage their group and somehow blame Donnel for it. In the process, she planned on seducing Jarred a bit, so she could have another ally...for a while.

However, to prepare, earlier when she was alone, she created a hole underneath the cliff. Inside the hole, which was big enough to hold even Rock, was nothing. However, on the outside was a large boulder with a vine wrapped around it.

She smiled to herself as she strutted towards Jarred seductively, shocking both him and Donnel. "Well, I know, but….I just...nevermind…" she said, blushing.

"No, no, what is it?" asked Jarred, eager to know what she was going to say.

Rock rolled his eyes while Sandra got close to Jarred and put her hands on his chest. "Well...I was gonna say...I like you…"

Jarred's eyes widened even more especially when Sandra jumped up and kissed him. All three guys were in shock, especially Rock, who growled.

Jarred started accepting the kiss, which Sandra was shocked by. More shocking, she was actually enjoying it!

They broke the kiss, staring into each others' eyes while blushing.

 **000**

 **Sandra: *stares with a blush* Well...that was...better than I expected…**

 **000**

 **Jarred: All this time SANDRA liked me?! This is...awesome!**

 **000**

"Well, Sandy...you have yourself a _boyfriend_ I guess…." Rock said, folding his arms. "Now can we just go and find the damn Chimchar?"

"I agree with the big guy, we need to hurry up in case the other team gets ahead of us…"

"Yeah, they're right, Sandra…" said Jarred, regaining his focus.

Sandra however, was still in a daze from the kiss and was now looking at Jarred dreamily.

"Um...Sandra?" asked Jarred, waving a claw in front of her face.

Rock picked her up and shook her once, snapping her out of it. "Oh, yeah yeah…"

"CHIMCHA-!"

"Wait...what was that?" asked Rock.

Donnel looked over the edge and saw that there was a Chimchar inside of the hole Sandra had created.

"The Chimchar is down there!"

"Really?" Jarred asked as he got close to the edge as well. Rock was shocked as well and wanted to get a closer look, too. Big cliff edge rumbled and the three of them all fell into the large hole, along with a few pieces from the cliff.

Sandra smiled to herself and "slipped" down as well, coincidentally landing in Jarred's lap. The hole was deeper than Sandra remembered, though. The Chimchar sprang up, with the coin supposedly in its mouth, as it climbed onto Rock's head in order to try and escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Rock said, getting hold of it before it did.

"Ugh...this is great…" Sandra said sarcastically.

Donnel eyed the vine and smiled. "Hey! Here's a vine! Maybe I can get out of here and find help…."

"Or Rock can just stand up and give us a boost out…" Jarred laughed. Sandra didn't think about that and swore to herself.

Rock stood up, still holding the Chimchar and was able to move an arm around the outside. Sandra groaned softly and looked at the ground. It was a bit broken up, so jumped up once, pretending to try to climb on Rock's body.

Despite her petite body, the jump caused the floor to break and them to fall two feet lower into the hole. In addition, the boulder that she'd positioned near the entrance fell over, blocking the way. They found themselves landing on a hard substance and groaning. Donnel was the only one who didn't fall, as he held on to the vine from the rock.

Donnel dropped down, landing next to Jarred. He looked back up and saw the boulder. "Well...hopefully we don't run out of oxygen…"

"I'll just drill us out of here!" Jarred said. He tried digging into the wall, but found himself unable to do so. "...Yep, we're fucked…"

"...Great."

 **000**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chase screamed as he landed on the ground. Numerous tree branches were around him. He groaned in pain before rolling over onto all fours and standing up. He looked pretty beaten up and woozily looking up at the laughing Pansage at the top of the tree.

"Dude, stop!" said Luther. "Every time you go up there, it's just going to keep shooting the branches you land on!"

"Yeah Chase...I think you should calm down", said Ace, nuzzling him.

Chase growled. "Well what the hell are we supposed to do then?!"

"I can just keep climbing and maybe-WAAHHH!" Luther screamed as he fell back on the ground.

Chase sighed. Ace suddenly gained a smile and kissed Chase's cheek. Chase raised a brow as Ace went towards the tree and started climbing up.

Ace continued climbing up, dodging attacks from the Pansage. Eventually, he made it too the top and used his ribbons to grab the Pansage and throw it to the ground, hard. Chase chuckled as Ace hopped back down.

Luther went to the now unconscious Pansage and grabbed the coin from it. Ace smiled as Chase got close to him. "Nice job…" Chase said, kissing Ace yet again, making the Sylveon wag his tail.

Luther said this after getting the coin and sighed. "Um...guys…."

The two continued to kiss, eventually getting against a tree. Luther facepalmed himself while holding the coin. None of them noticed the Pansage getting up as it talked behind Luther. It kicked him down and grabbed the coin before running off again.

"GUYS!"

The two stopped and saw that Luther was running after the Pansage again.

"Oh shit-" Ace said before trying to go after them, only to be stopped by Chase.

"Luther! Sludge Bomb it!" Chase called out before turning back to Ace. "Now...where were we?"

Ace blushed.

A small explosion was heard and a few minutes after that, Luther came back with the coin, only to see the two of them still kissing. "Ugh…come on!"

 **000**

Kaia and her group were still in front of the tree, as the Aipom stayed put and continued teasing.

"Ugh, so what are we gonna do?" asked Jadia. "That thing's annoying…"

"Um...we could try attacking it maybe", Kaia said sarcastically. She readied a Focus Blast and fired it towards the Aipom. Instead of hitting it, the Aipom hit it back towards them, prompting them to jump away.

"How is that possible!?" Esmeralda exclaimed.

"That thing's skilled…" said Kaia, dusting herself off. "Well...who's next?"

Jadia used Petal Dance, but the Aipom dodged it as well. This time, the Aipom attacked, using Swift.

They dodged its attack and glared at it.

"Okay Essie, use Flamethrower and get that damn monkey down..." said Kaia.

Essie prepared to do so, but then she thought about how close she was to other trees. She stopped and gulped; she didn't want to cause a forest fire.

Instead of using Flamethrower, she instead used Hyper Beam, which scared the Aipom as it hopped out of the way and jumped to another tree.

"Damn it!" Jadia growled as they watched it.

"Why didn't you use Flamethrower?" asked Kaia.

"I didn't want to cause a forest fire…" Esmeralda explained. "Sorry…"

"No need to be sorry…" said Roscoe with a smile before they got hit with Swift, courtesy of the Aipom who was jumping and laughing. Roscoe chuckled. "Looks like it's my turn…"

Roscoe fur stood up as a gray cloud hovered over the tree the Aipom was on. A fierce bolt of lightning struck the monkey from the tree. It fell out of the tree and let go of the coin.

The girls stared at the fainted Aipom then at Roscoe. He noticed the looks and gained a slight blush. "Um...okay...we have the coin now…" he said nervously as the girls continued looking at him. "Uh...yeah…" he said as he went over to get it.

Esmeralda smiled and followed him. Once he grabbed it and turned back around, Esmeralda pounced on him and pinned him down before kissing him.

Kaia and Jadia both giggled. "She's a lucky girl…" Kaia said. "Now, we have to do something about you and Donnel when this challenge is over.

"There is no-" Jadia started with a blush before just stopping and sighing. "Okay...fine. I do like him, and I want to talk to him more…"

"You finally admit it", said Kaia with a grin.

"Yeah, now you just have to admit that you like-"

"No...way…" she said, cutting her off.

Jadia shook her head playfully.

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: CoCo, you are just amazing…**

 **Roscoe: Amazing? All I did was use Thunder…**

 **Esmeralda: Hey, you're different than others of your kind, which is amazing to me…**

 **Roscoe smiled.**

 **000**

"Come on, it feels like we've been out here for hours!"

"We probably have…" Autumn said as they continued walking along the edges of the star-shaped island.

"What part of this island are we even on right now?" asked Chlotz as he tripped over a rock.

"I have no idea…" said Karen. "I just know that we went across two banks of water and still haven't seen the damn Panpour!"

"Ugh...this challenge fucking sucks", said Chlotz as he stood up and popped his back. "Chlotz wants to go back to Taylor."

"And we want this challenge to end!" Autumn exclaimed. "Where is the damn Panpour!?"

There was no sign of it as Autumn suddenly stopped walking and looked around. Chlotz and Karen noticed this and stopped as well.

"Um...what are you doing?" asked Karen.

Autumn sighed and started walking again. "I thought that it'd work…"

"Thought what'd work?" asked Chlotz.

"Well, when you yell out things like that, usually the answer is given or what you need suddenly appears…"

"Um...after years of that...I think the hosts have fixed it…" said Karen. "So...yeah…"

"Hey...wait a second…" said Chlotz.

"Second's up", said Karen as she and Autumn continued walking.

Chlotz growled and ran in order to catch up to them. "I think I have an idea!"

"Oh, really?" asked Autumn. "What idea is that?"

Chlotz looked around and huddled them together.

"Why are you-"

Chlotz shushed them and looked back around again.

"Chlotz…" Autumn growled.

"Okay, my plan is to have just have Karen teleport the Panpour to us…" Chlotz whispered.

"That's...actually a good idea!" Autumn whispered back. "Can you do it Karen?"

"Of course she can! Ghost-types and Psychic-types do it all the time", said Chlotz.

"Actually, I can't…" said Karen. "I'm not that good at that. I need to actually know where things are first…"

"Oh, well so much for that plan…" said Chlotz, sitting on the sand, sitting on a sharp pointed stone in the process."YOWCH!"

"Do you ever stop hurting yourself?" asked Autumn.

"I don't try to!"

Karen groaned before they heard-

"Pour!"

Autumn gasped as she heard. "Where is that blind monkey?!" she growled.

"Um…." Chlotz said, tapping Autumn's butt without thinking.

She immediately growled and pinned him down, her eyes red with rage.

"Don't kill me!" Chlotz exclaimed in pure fear.

"Um...Autumn...I think he was just trying to get your attention focused on...them", Karen explained.

Autumn slowly let up and calmed herself down a bit before noticing what they were talking about. She saw a large group of Panpour in trees.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding…"

 **000**

"Now, I believe since we are looking for a Mankey, we should look for some angry trees…" Sherlock stated.

Alpha paused and slowly turned his head towards him. "Are you serious? ANGRY TREES?!"

"Hey, don't fucking yell at me", said Sherlock. "You don't want anything to do with me, so why do you care about what I say?"

"Because I'm stuck with you!"

"You wanted to split up, so why don't YOU go?!"

"You know what, I will", said Alpha. "I'm better than you anyway…"

"Guys, wait!" Macey said as she appeared in front of them all.

"What?!"

"I think I have an ace in the hole!" she said, holding the magnet from earlier.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Alpha.

"It's a metal detector", Macey explained. "Brian made it…"

"He made it?" asked Sherlock. "Well, it probably doesn't work, then…"

Macey turned it on and Alpha slid forward and got attached to it.

"Whoa...I stand corrected…" said Sherlock, shocked.

"Now maybe we can find the Mankey quicker", said Macey.

"And how is that going to happen if this thing is strong enough to attach to me?!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Um...maybe you can go far away somewhere.." said Macey.

Alpha smiled. "Finally!" he exclaimed as he disappeared.

"Um...okay", said Macey. "But anyways...let's-"

They both suddenly heard a screech and a Mankey practically flew towards them, unconscious. A gold coin stuck to the magnet as the Mankey slumped off of it. It got back up angrily, only to be hit by a powerful Psychic from Sherlock, knocking it out.

"That...was amazing", Sherlock said with a smile. "Hmm...I wonder if we can find the others with this…"

"Probably so...but I think we'll have to keep the coin on it, just in case…" said Macey.

"Well, let's go find the rest of the team…" said Sherlock.

 **000**

Tiffanie, Taylor, and Rika were near an old, abandoned ship that was near the tip of the island's beach. "Ugh...where is the Pansear?!" Tiffanie exclaimed in agitation.

"Maybe we should look somewhere that isn't water related…"

"Where did this ship even come from?" asked Rika.

"Who cares, really?" asked Taylor. "We shouldn't even be around here, we need to find some holes or caves or something!"

"Let's just go…" said Tiffanie as they started leaving.

"Okay, where do we go now?" asked Rika.

"I said a cave or hole…" said Taylor as he slithered back into the forest, with the others behind him.

Once back in the forest, they found themselves next to a large hole.

"Ugh...how convenient…" Tiffanie groaned.

"Hey, I hate convenience, too, but at a time like this, I don't give a shit…" Taylor said, looking down.

Suddenly, rumbling was felt and a familiar Steelix rose from the hole, a red figure on its back. Upon seeing the others, he said nothing.

"Rex!?" Rika exclaimed.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Tiffanie demanded.

"Underground…" Rex said simply. "Which is lucky because I found the Pansear...which has happily been burning me the entire time…"

"Don't you like pain?"

"Who said I was complaining?" asked Rex with a chuckle.

"Well, we have another coin, let's go find the others, quick!"

 **000**

"And...explain to us again...how you guys got in there…" said Kaia, as she, Jadia, Esmeralda, and Roscoe as they stood around a boulder blocked hole.

"We found the Chimchar, and when we went to the cliff edge, it collapsed and we fell in here!" Rock explained, a bit muffled from the boulder and depth.

"Well, I don't know, but somehow we'll have to get you guys out of there…"

"Does anyone know Rock Smash?!" Donnel asked from inside of the hole.

"Kaia... " Jadia said quickly.

"Um, I doubt that I'll be able to break this thing…" said Kaia.

"CoCo, do you know Rock Smash, or anything like that?" asked Esmeralda.

"Nope, sorry", said Roscoe. "And Kaia, you know Focus Blast. That can be strong enough to blow it up!"

"I doubt it, but I-"

"Come on, you know you can do it!" Jarred shouted to her.

Kaia would have growled, but instead she sighed. She charged up a Focus Blast and hit the boulder, causing a small explosion. However, the boulder didn't budge, though it did crack a bit.

"See!"

"Um...why don't you guys try Hyper Beam?" asked Rock.

The four of them exchanged looks while Jadia backed up a bit. "Sorry, I don't know Hyper Beam…"

"Oh boy…" Roscoe said.

"Well, let's go ahead and get this over with…" said Esmeralda.

She, Roscoe, and Kaia began charging up Hyper Beams just as Alpha floated over them. The Metagross was confused as he landed nearby just as the three of them were about to fire at the boulder.

"What are the four of you doing?!" he asked.

His sudden appearance startled the three of them readying the attack and they each missed the boulder.

"ALPHA! WHAT THE HELL?!" Kaia exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to get the others out of this hole", said Roscoe, gesturing to the boulder.

Alpha groaned as he approached the boulder and picked it up. He tossed it away with minimum effort.

"We can breathe normally again!" said Jarred.

"Um...hate to bring negativity, but we still need to get out of here", said Donnel.

"Rock?" Sandra said with a smirk.

Rock sighed as he picked up Sandra and threw her upwards out of the hole.

"Whoa!" Donnel exclaimed as he was thrown upwards, like Sandra.

Jarred was thrown up after and almost hit his head, but he instead made it up. Jarred stretched. "That's better…"

The Chimchar was thrown up next and was caught by Sandra. Rocky jumped up and grabbed the rim of the hole before climbing up and out.

"Okay, that's one down…" said Jarred, getting the coin from the Chimchar.

"Actually, it's TWO down…" said Kaia, taking the coin from him.

"Um...Alpha, where are Macey, Sherlock, and Brian?"

"Well apparently Brian made some super powerful magnet that they're calling a metal detector...and the other two are looking for the Mankey…"

"Why aren't you with them?" asked Jarred.

"Because that stupid magnet pulled ME towards it…" said Alpha as he slowly moved towards them unwillingly.

"Um...what are you doin' there?" asked Donnel.

Alpha opened his eyes and saw that he was scraping against the ground moving towards them as they moved out of the way.

Suddenly, Alpha was yanked forward by a force as Macey and Sherlock walked up, Macey holding the magnet. He ended up hitting the magnet and landing on his legs.

"Fuck's sake…" he groaned.

"There you guys are…" said Macey. "We got the coin!"

"Yes!" Kaia exclaimed.

"Let's go!" both Jarred and Kaia exclaimed before glaring at each other.

Sandra frowned at this.

 **000**

 **Sandra: That bitch better stop looking at my man like that! Oh um...I mean, she seems to always throw that look towards him and him alone.**

 **She probably likes him...so maybe…*sigh* If I get rid of Jarred, she'll show a bit of weakness.**

 **000**

 **Kaia: That dumb mole is so annoying! Why can't he leave me alone and let me lead like I've been doing!**

 **No one needs his...cute, chubby, gentle, partial-dominating, and...those eyes…**

 ***blush* Ugh, nevermind, fuck that dumbass!**

 **000**

The Zekroms were rushing back to the meeting area and once they were there, they saw that no other team was there.

"Yes, we're first!" said Sherlock.

"But remember Sherlock, both teams have to be here to declare the winner…" said Mew.

It seemed that as soon as he said that, the Reshirams ran into the clearing.

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked Victini.

"You try to sort through a shit ton of Panpour and find the right one!" Karen exclaimed.

"Nah, that's your job", said Victini. "Now that both of you guys' teams are here, let's see who wins!"

"Oh my-that's totally unfair!" Macey exclaimed. "We got here first and they could still win!"

"You'd better hope for the best", said Mew.

Kaia and Rika both had the coins. Kaia because she was the leader and Rika because well...she wanted to. They stepped up to the machines and put the coins inside.

Suddenly, alarms popped out and cages surrounded them both.

"W-what is this?!" Rika asked, scared.

"This is a twist!" Victini said with a smile, while Mew gave him a look while folding his arms. "Because the two of you put the coins in, you are either your team's reason for winning or losing. Therefore, we-"

Mew cleared his throat.

"-I decided that we'd take it to the extreme!" said Victini.

"W-What do you mean by that!?" Esmeralda asked.

"I mean, whichever team wins will keep their caged teammate, while the losing team will lose theirs!"

There were numerous cries out outrage and unfairness.

"Shush! This is our show and we decide what happens…" said Victini. "Now, Rika...Kaia, this is gonna be the end of one of you, so you'd better hope luck is on your side!"

"You suck!" Kaia growled.

"And you blow…" Victini replied. "Now...BEGIN! Remember, you have to get a jackpot...or close to it."

Kaia and Rika both gulped in nervousness.

Kaia pulled the lever once, and got two Cherubi and a bar.

Rika pulled the lever and got two bars and a seven.

"Ooh, so far Rika's in the lead…"

The other campers looked on in anxiousness, so they were unable to speak at the moment.

Kaia gulped and pulled her lever again, this time getting two bars and a Cherubi. She groaned and hit the machine in agitation.

Rika pulled the lever and got two sevens and a Cherubi.

"And Rika got closer!" Victini said. "Looks like the Zekroms will be saying goodbye to Kaia…"

Kaia began sweating in nervousness. " _Arceus please!"_

She pulled the lever again and watched the labels stop. And as if Arceus had heard her plea, she got not one, not two, but three sevens!

Kaia breathed out a sigh of relief and cheered.

Rika pulled her lever, and got two sevens and a Cherubi.

The Reshirams all groaned in agitation as Rika looked down in sadness. Both girls were released from the cages. Kaia was so overjoyed that she leapt into Jarred arms and kissed him, shocking him. Esmeralda and Jadia both gained smiles, as Donnel and Roscoe did the same.

Sandra's eye twitched and growled silently to herself. Kaia soon realized what she was doing and broke the kiss, blushing like mad.

"Um...forget that ever happened…" said Kaia, wiping her mouth.

Jarred gained a smirk, which Sandra couldn't believe.

 **000**

 **Sandra: Okay, fuck Donnel! Kaia, you are going down!**

 **000**

 **Jarred: Twice in one day? Awesome! But wait...doesn't that mean I have to...oh fuck my life!**

 **000**

 **Kaia: Okay, just because I kissed him doesn't mean I like him. We've all had times where spur of the moment things happen and that was one of them...though…**

 ***sigh* Okay, maybe I do like him a small bit, but I'm focused on this game.**

 **(Outside) Jadia: We said that!**

 ***blushes***

 **000**

"Reshirams...man you guys suck", said Victini. "Well, time for Rika's farewell!"

"Wait, can't we choose someone else to be eliminated!?" Autumn asked. "You already eliminated Violetta without our say!"

"Aw, too bad", said Victini. "Now, let's go…"

Mew sighed in disappointment.

 **000**

Rika was inside of the cannon, crying.

"Aw...um...cheer up Rika!" Mew said, trying to stop her from crying. "At least you won't have to deal with any more pain and annoyance!"

Rika sniffled and continued to cry a bit, making Victini roll his eyes and fire her away.

"Reshirams...you guys really need to step your game up", said Victini. "You've already lost four people…"

"Two of those weren't our choice…" Chase growled.

"Right...well, bye", said Victini as the Reshirams all tried to attack him, but ended up missing every shot. "Nice try…"

The Reshirams walked away towards their cave, while Mew glared at Victini.

"What's with you?" asked Victini. "You haven't said shit until a few seconds ago…"

"A better question is what's with _you_!?" Mew asked. "All of a sudden you're this pain loving maniac who doesn't care about the feelings of others. You know that twist was bullshit!"

"It was bullshit fun", said Victini with a smile. "And maybe the others at the hall shouldn't have beaten us after our third season and locked me away in a room of darkness after our fourth…"

Mew groaned.

"Yep, its you guys' fault I'm like this...and I'm still enjoying it", said Victini with a smile. "What happened to you, now? You used to be just like me, but after season two, you stated getting soft…"

"Maybe because I've learned that we're semi-similar, semi-different…" said Mew. "And I like that…"

"Lame…"

Mew rolled his eyes.

 **000**

 **And there it is! Rika got eliminated...because of a Victini twist...perfect. Whoa, Jarred suddenly has Kaia and Sandra on him, that's a big change if you ask me! Welp, Brian is a major fail. Instead of harming others, he's actually gonna end up helping his team thanks to Macey. Speaking of Macey...a love ray, doh!? Oi...things are gonna go to shit fast. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	7. Concedo Bulli

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Parafrosyni Island...the campers went ape trying to gather coins for a challenge. Sandra targeted Donnel for elimination, only to get smittened by Jarred in the process. Brian's newest invention, a would-be mind control device, was used to help his team instead of harming others. During the challenge, the annoyance level rose as everyone split up to look for coin wielding chimps. After getting the coins, both teams had to risk losing a team member if they lost. Slots were played, the Zekrom's hoorayed, and because of Victini's stupid twist, Rika from the Reshirams could no longer stay. Who will win this time? Hopefully the Reshirams, but probably not. Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

"RAHHHHHH!" Autumn screamed, picking up a boulder and throwing it against the cave wall in anger. "I can't fucking believe this! Out of the five fucking challenges so far...we've lost FOUR of them!"

Chlotz was sighing while laying on Taylor's back. "I hate to admit it, but I'm okay with it…"

"WHAT?!" everyone inside the cave exclaimed.

"Well, if you're okay with it, I guess you wouldn't mind going next, then…"

"Whoa whoa, wait", Taylor said. "I'm sure Chlotz has a good reason for that idiotic statement. Right?"

"Yes, I do", said Chlotz, sliding off of Taylor's side.

"Well, let's hear it…" said Tiffanie, folding her arms.

"Um...don't you get that when we have more challenges, they'll start doing "pick off" or hiding challenges? Since there are less of us, it'll take a while for the other team to find us…"

"And it'll take a while for US to find THEM!", Karen exclaimed. "Try again…"

"And it'd better be good or else I will end you…" Autumn growled ferociously.

Chlotz backed away a bit before continuing. "You also don't seem to notice that everyone that's been eliminated served no real purpose…"

"And?" Tiffanie. "Still better to have more players than the amount we have right now!"

"Well, Pia and Ophelia were intolerable, so he has HALF of a point", said Karen.

"And notice that the last two of OUR eliminations have been automatic and unfair", Chlotz exclaimed. "The other team has only lost one challenge and it was normal."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Autumn exclaimed, stalking towards him with a murder intent.

"Um...uh...maybe you're right when you said the hosts are against our team!" Chlotz said quickly, shielding himself and laying against Taylor.

Hearing that Autumn let up a bit and she stopped. Chlotz breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's why I'm okay with it, because I have my own way of thinking and that's how it is to me…"

"Well, if we lose the next challenge, you're definitely next to get blasted", said Karen.

"Um...what about Luther?" Taylor said, trying to get a target off of Chlotz's back. "He doesn't do anything for the team either…and he could continue the trend of fodder…"

"And what exactly does Ace do?" asked Chlotz. "Nothing against him, just a simple question…"

"Speaking of those two...where are they, Rex, and Chase?" asked Tiffanie.

"Rex is digging in the hole", Karen said, gesturing to the hole in the back of the cave.

"Ace went with Chase to take a walk…" said Autumn.

"And you know, I really am tired of Luther not being here and coming at the last second", said Tiffanie. "I mean, I know Rex does it, but he's annoying, so it's okay. We need to find out what the hell he's doing…"

"Hey, he said that he was gonna live at the junkyard and he has Aspergers, why are you acting so crazy all of a sudden?" asked Chlotz. "If he wants to stay at the junkyard, let him. He's not bothering anyone."

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure...' said Karen. "He's up to something…"

"Oh please…" said Chlotz, rolling his eyes.

"How are you so sure that he's NOT doing something?" asked Autumn. "Have you been there to see him?"

"Well, no...but-"

"Then maybe he is up to something…" said Karen.

"Yeah...for all we know, HE could be the reason we're losing…" said Taylor, smirking.

"I say that we find out right now..." said Autumn as she, Karen, and Tiffanie started exiting the cave. Chlotz groaned. "I'm coming too! And when he's innocent, I'm rubbing it in your face…"

After they all left the cave, Taylor gained a smile as he slithered towards the hole at the back.

"Rex…" he said in a teasing manner.

You would think that Rex would be so far down or so far away that he couldn't hear, but that was not the case. Rumbling was heard immediately and Rex rose from the hole with a smile on his face.

"Hey…"

"Hey…" Taylor greeted as he kissed Rex's cheek.

"Where'd the others go?" asked Rex.

"They went to see what Luther's really doing…" said Taylor with a laugh. "They really think that he could be the reason we're losing…"

"You know Taylor, when we you first told me that we'd have to sabotage the team, I expected to do more…"

"I know you did, but you're going to get a chance to when we lose next time…" said Taylor, winking at him. "Based on what the next challenge is, I'll tell you what to do...don't worry…"

"If you say so…" said Rex. "Now, um...could you…"

Taylor giggled and used Hydro Pump on him, making Rex roar and smile as he retreated back into his hole. "Sucker…" he whispered to himself as he slithered out after the others.

 **000**

 **Taylor: Okay yes, I'm the reason we've been losing...with a bit of Rex's help of course. Luckily none of these idiots on my team seem to notice anything!**

 **Now, the first and third challenges weren't my fault, but the others...definitely.**

 **In the second challenge, Violetta found me and I told her to use a paint bomb when the time was right at the end and last challenge...I did help look for the coins, but Rex…*giggles***

 **I told him to do something special to guarantee our loss. The twist by Victini was just a bonus.**

 **I want all of these losers out of here and luckily, none of them suspect me. Luther taking the blame is perfectly fine. One less loser to deal with. Chlotz and Rex are gonna be targets soon and I'm perfectly fine with that as well.**

 **As long as I'm in the clear...all is fine to me.**

 **000**

Jarred was sighing as he laid on the couch in Luther's crib.

"What's the matter dude?" asked Roscoe. "You had two girls all over you the other day, you should be happy!"

"That's the thing, I had TWO girls all over me…" Jarred explained. "Kaia told me to forget about it and I don't know, but I think I'm dating Sandra…"

"Hey, that's a good thing isn't it?" asked Luther.

"No! I mean, I'm glad that I'm actually attracting girls instead of repelling them now, but...I don't know which one I actually like more…" Jarred explained. "Their personalities are the same and...they're both cute…"

"Well, think about this way…" Roscoe said. "Which one is actually willing to date you?"

"Guys, I don't want to date someone just because they're willing...I want to actually feel like...love for her…"

"Well in that case...who fits that category more for you?" asked Luther.

"Well...Kaia, but she-"

"But nothing...it's time for you to man up", said Luther, standing up. "I mean, Donnel's gone to talk to Jadia...why don't you do the same with Kaia?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on dude, I'll even go with ya!" said Roscoe.

Jarred sighed as he stood up. "What about Sandra, though?"

"Well if she really likes you and Kaia turns you down again, feel free to go out with her..." said Luther. "Maybe she'll be nicer…according to what you guys have said."

 **-000-**

The Reshirams made it to the junkyard and immediately saw a large opening similar to their cave's but smaller.

"Wait a second...he built THIS, but we keep losing challenges?!" Karen exclaimed. "He owes us a lot of explanations…"

Just as they were about to enter, Luther came out with Roscoe and Jarred. Upon seeing his team mates, Luther's eyes widened. "Oh, um...hey guys", he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Um...a better question is what are YOU doing here?" Tiffanie retorted, folding her arms.

"And WHY are you conversing with the enemy?" Autumn growled, glaring at Roscoe and Jarred.

"Um...you see-" Roscoe started before Autumn snarled and stepped forward, scaring both him and Jarred.

"Um, L-Luth...we'll catch you later!" Jarred said as he and Roscoe ran off.

"Guys, what the heck?!"

"Answer the questions!" Karen demanded. "Why are you here and why the fuck were you talking with them?!"

"And WHAT were you talking about?" asked Taylor, glaring at the trash bag.

"I also have a question, why am I being treated like a suspect all of a sudden?" asked Luther.

"No, no, no, you don't get to ask questions. You answer ours and give us a reason why we shouldn't get rid of you!" Autumn demanded.

"Shouldn't you guys let up a bit?" asked Chlotz. "He obviously doesn't know what you're talking about…"

"There's a thing called lying…" Tiffanie responded. "Now shut it…"

"Answer the questions Luther…" said Taylor.

Luther rolled his eyes and he folded his arms. "I live here because I like being around familiar environments like at my actual home. I was conversing with the 'enemy' because they seemed like cool guys and they are; also because they found it. And we don't talk about anything that you should be worried about. It's stuff that deals with them and only them. Not once have they asked about our team…."

"And why should we believe that?" asked Taylor. "For all we know, you could giving them tricks to help them win…"

"How and we've lost four out of five challenges!?" Luther exclaimed. "If I was telling them anything, don't you think they'd have lost more than once?!"

"Are you saying that it's our own fault that we've been losing?!"

Luther gave them all a look. "Why are you girls always insisting that a guy is in the wrong? It is a team effort! If a team fails, it's everyone's fault unless there is an easily identifiable cause!"

"Well, considering that you don't interact with the team outside of challenges, you talk to the ENEMY, and you have the ability to make things...but don't do shit to help the team; we can say that it's your fault…"

"Oh you girls know that's unfair", said Chlotz. "He just gave you answers to your questions and that last point is just nitpicking."

"Shut up Chlotz", said Autumn.

"...Why am I guessing that you girls are mad because only girls have been eliminated from our team thus far?" asked Chlotz.

"Chlotz, just stay quiet please.." Taylor said, moving his tail to the Nuzleaf's mouth, making him groan in agitation.

"Luther, if we lose another challenge, you are definitely gone…" said Tiffanie.

"Gee, thanks for the heads up…" he said sarcastically as he entered his shelter.

The girls growled and scoffed before leaving. Taylor followed them, leaving Chlotz. He entered the shelter and was amazed and what he saw inside. However, the smell was a bit overwhelming, but he pulled through it.

"Dude…" Chlotz said as he looked around and sat down on his couch.

"Yeah?" Luther asked, a bit depressed.

"How ya doing?"

"Well, considering that my team is out to get me for no reason, I say I'm doing pretty bad now…" Luther explained.

"Luth, be honest...what were you really doing with those guys?"

Luther sighed. "I was helping them get girlfriends…"

"Wait...what?!" Chlotz exclaimed. "You're kidding right?"

"No", said Luther. "Seriously. When we first started hanging out, it was just that, chilling, watching some TV, and just talking until it was time for the challenges…"

"So, no team related talks at all?" asked Chlotz.

"No", said Luther. "But, I knew this would happen eventually…"

"What?"

"That some of you would find out that I've been hanging out with people from the other team more than you and make me look like a traitor…."

"Well...why do you talk to them?"

"Like I said, they found this place and we just started hanging out…" said Luther. "Also, they're more fun to be around. No offense to you guys.."

"More fun?" asked Chlotz. "How so?"

"...Chlotz...our team is made of a bunch of people who are easily angered, strong, and in it to win it, that's it. Fun is not in their minds…" Luther explained. "The other guys are just more free and fun-loving and...that's what I'd rather be around."

"Well, you certainly are right about the team thing...almost everyone on the team is uptight in their own way except for me, you, Rex, and Ace…"

"Exactly…" said Luther before sighing. "But, I guess it won't matter, because if we lose again I'm gone…"

Chlotz looked at his feet for a second before gaining a smile. "I have an idea!"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you try to help us win?"

"I've been doing that!"

"No, I mean, like...you built this place", said Chlotz. "Why don't you build something to help our team?!"

"Well...I guess", said Luther. "If the challenge can be made easier with something I make..."

"Let's hope so", said Chlotz.

 **000**

 **Chlotz: The girls are just getting more and more angry and moody as we keep losing. Pretty soon they'll blaming Ace because he's gay or me because I'm a bit accident prone…**

 **It's just crazy…**

 **000**

"I wonder what they're talking about…" said Esmeralda as she and Kaia hung out on the beach. Or the other side of the beach, Donnel and Jadia were talking to each other. Kaia and Esmeralda could see Jadia giggling and Donnel rubbing the back of his head.

"So cute…" said Kaia with a smile.

Esmeralda then remembered what happened the other day and gained a smile. "Looks like you and Jarred are the only ones that need to hook up now and then we could become one huge alliance.

Upon hearing that, Kaia blushed and growled. "I said that's not happening!"

"Oh come on K, you _kissed_ him", said Esmeralda. "And I think all three of us know that you liked it!"

"So what if I did?" asked Kaia, folding her arms.

"Oh, so you're admitting it now?"

Kaia growled. "Essie, Jadia already heard me say that I like Jarred, I'm just...focusing on the game more…"

"Well, she didn't tell me…" Esmeralda giggled. 'But I'm happy that you're being more truthful instead of just throwing insults Jarred's way…"

"Whatever…" said Kaia. "I still won't date him...and I told him to forget that the kiss happened…"

Suddenly, both Jarred and Roscoe emerged from the bushes, panting. Confused, Esmeralda walked over to them.

"What happened guys?" she asked.

"Autumn...kill…" Jarred panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Roscoe had calmed himself down enough to speak normally. "We were hanging out in the junkyard with Luther-"

"Wait, what?!" Kaia exclaimed.

"What?" asked Roscoe. "We weren't doing anything. Anyway, his team showed up when we left and started yelling at him for living in the junkyard instead of with them and for hanging out with us."

"Then Autumn gave us a 'I'm going to kill you' look and snarled at us…" Jarred finished, finally catching his breath. "After that, we booked it!"

"Well, that's kinda...overdramatic isn't it?" asked Esmeralda. "I mean, you weren't really doing anything...right?"

"Yes! We were just hanging out, that's it!" said Jarred. "Well, that's enough about us, what's going on with Donnel and Jadia?"

The four of them walked back to the beach and sat down. Jarred getting a bit closer to Kaia to usual, which she noticed.

"Well…" she said, slowly scooching away from him. He noticed this and sighed. "So far, it's looking good, they're laughing and talking…"

"Well, I guess we can say that they're together now…" said Roscoe with a smile before turning to Jarred and Kaia. "Now you two…"

"Ugh, Esmeralda just tell them what I told you so that is taken care of…" Kaia groaned.

"Nah...I think _you_ should be the one to tell them…" said Esmeralda seriously.

Kaia gave her a look of disbelief before growling to herself. Jarred already knew what she was going to say, but he wanted her to start first.

"Look Jarred, I really do like you...but we need to focus on the competition first...then maybe later on...when it's over..." Kaia started before kissing him yet again. Jarred's eyes widened, but he accepted it happily. Roscoe and Esmeralda smiled, with Essie kissing Roscoe's cheek.

When Kaia broke their kiss, she smiled a bit. "...we can start something."

"Wait...was this the reason you always insulted me and put me down?" Jarred asked.

Kaia blushed before nodding. "I liked you from the start, to be honest…"

"Even when I was acting like a dick?"

"That's the thing...I _knew_ ", she revealed, shocking the others.

"Wait...are you-"

"Anyways...just know that…" Kaia said before Esmeralda could say anything.

Jarred smiled and nodded before kissing her on the cheek. From the bushes, Sandra saw everything that had just happened and growled in anger. "That's it…"

She came from the bushes, getting the attention of Roscoe. "Oh, hey Sandra…"

"Hey guys…" she said, hiding her anger. "Hey Jarred", she said, winking at him.

Kaia saw this and glared at her, but soon snapped out of it, as they weren't going to get together until the game was over.

"Um...Kaia, can I talk to you really quick?"

"Why?"

"Please, just come on…" said Sandra.

Kaia didn't fully trust Sandra, but she decided to go with her anyway.

 **000**

Sandra led Kaia to the cliff she and Rock usually met up.

"Okay what do you want?"

"What do I want?" asked Sandra. 'W-What do I want!?"

"Um...yeah, you asked me to-"

"What I WANT is for you to stay away from Jarred!" Sandra growled.

"What?"

"Jarred is MY man…" Sandra said, glaring at her. "And I don't appreciate you kissing him and making _false_ promises…"

"Wait, are you two DATING?!"

"Well...considering I kissed him and we both liked it..I'd say yes…"

Kaia scoffed. "Um... _you_ kissed _him_. Plus, he's a guy, you're a girl, of course he'd like it!"

"Whatever, just stay away from him or else…"

Kaia giggled. "Or else what? I like him more than you do, and it's obvious that he likes me more than you, so…"

"It makes you a side bitch…" Sandra said. "And I don't like that shit!"

Kaia glared at her. "Sandra...I said that we're not even going to get together because I want to focus on the damn competition! You getting mad doesn't make sense to me!"

"Are you stupid?!" Sandra exclaimed. "It makes perfect sense! I kissed him first, I liked him before you did-"

"False, I liked him from the _start_."

"Well you didn't make it evident!" Sandra growled. "Therefore, I liked him first! And seeing you two making out and you promising a relationship that ain't gonna happen gives me a reason to be pissed!"

"Well sorry, but you didn't claim him…" Kaia said. "A kiss isn't a claim, it's the vocals…"

Sandra growled. "Just stay away from him!"

"No problem. Like I said...we're not getting together until this competition is over, so you can try all you want…"

Sandra smiled. "Well, we'll see if he decides to keep that commitment when this is all over."

Kaia glared at her.

 **000**

 **Kaia: That little bitch wants to get mad at me just because Jarred and I like each other more than he likes her? Ha!**

 **If that stupid shrew tries anything, I'm go-**

 **Ugh...focus on the damn game! Romance gets people eliminated. I knew I should have just continued to deny everything...now all of this stupid shit is coming up…**

 **000**

 **Sandra: Well that didn't work, but it looks like she thinks that being in a relationship will fuck her over. I can use that to my advantage…**

 **She'll regret saying and doing that to my man...ugh. I've gotta get my head back together, I'm here to win just like her!**

 **Shit, maybe she's right about not getting together until the competition is over.**

 **000**

Chase torched another tree on the side of the beach. He was still cranky about their losses and was now taking his anger out on the nature.

Ace was with him, trying to talk him down so that he'd stop.

"Chase...I don't think this is going to help anything…" said Ace. "So, I think you should stop…"

"I don't care!" Chase growled, blasting a Flamethrower at another tree.

"Chase!" Ace exclaimed. "Just stop!"

"Or what!?" Chase growled, getting nose to nose with him with a glare.

Ace gulped and sunk back a bit. "Chase...please calm down…" he whispered to him, a bit scared. "I mean...you guys can start cheating now…maybe we won't lose this time."

"Yeah...MAYBE", Chase emphasized.

Ace kissed his cheek. "Try to stay positive…"

Chase gave him a look. "Okay, tell you what...if we lose again...I can kick your ass…"

"W-WHAT?!" Ace exclaimed. "How is tha-"

"And...if we win…" Chase started before whispering something in his ear. Whatever it was, it made Ace blush a deep red and slowly wag his tail. "So?"

Ace nodded before pecking Chase on the lips.

"Okay…" Chase said, licking his lips. "I'll stop then…"

"Oh and Chase, I've been meaning to ask….what happened to our alliance?" asked Ace.

"What alliance?" asked Chase.

You know, the one you made with me and Chlotz…"

"Oh…." Chase said. "Well, that was made to get Autumn out if she pissed me off again…and luckily, she hasn't, so we're not taking action yet…"

"Oh, well...ok", said Ace.

"Come on, let's get back to the cave…" Chase said as they started walking back to the cave.

 **000**

Macey floated inside of Brian's 'lair', where he was sitting and a 'kid's table' writing on a piece of paper. Numerous pieces of paper were scattered around the lair with numerous names on each one.

"Um...hey Brian…" Macey greeted while looking around. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to come up with a good villainous name…" Brian explained. "I've come up with over 100, and I'm now down to two; Dr. Destructicon and Mr. Brain…"

"Um...okay", said Macey. "Though I'm sure that true evil doesn't need a name…."

"Hmmm….you're right!" said Brian, crumpling up his piece of paper. "You are really proving your worth…"

"Thanks…" said Macey, not really caring. "So, how's my love ray coming?"

"Oh, I completed it yesterday", said Brian, pressing a button on his remote. The table lowered into the floor and was replaced by a podium with a glass case. On the inside, was a rifle shaped weapon. It was pink and had a heart at the front and had a glass orb with a pale pink gaseous ammo inside. Macey smiled like a maniac. "YES! NOW WHAT I WANT CAN COME TRUE!"

"Yes, have fun with that…" said Brian. "Now, where did you put my inventions? I would like to make some adjustments…"

Macey had disappeared before he even started talking, making him sigh. "Well, she's gone to spread the evil. I'm so proud…" he said. "Well, I'll work on another contraption...and hopefully this one works correctly!"

 **000**

 **Macey: Haha...I-I got it! Hahahahahahaha! Now my fantasies will never be just in my head!**

 **000**

Sherlock was at the shelter talking to Rocky.

"So...do you like...like him?" asked Rocky.

"No, I'm just worried about what he's going to do", Sherlock explained, folding his arms. "He's weird…"

"Um...no offense to anyone, but no one here is normal…" said Rocky.

"Well I suppose that is true…" said Sherlock, folding his arms. "However, his behavior and attitude prove himself to be an antagonist, but apparently the truth challenge goes against it!"

"Well, maybe he's just a jerk, but not like an evil jerk?" the Tyranitar said questionably.

"No! He's up to something sinister and I am going to prove it!"

"...How exactly?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to prove to everyone that he deserves to go!"

"Wait, so you want him gone? That's all?" asked Rocky.

"Well...partly…" said Sherlock.

"So what is your whole-"

"ROCKY!"

Rock didn't get to finish his question as a stone flew through the window and hit him. He groaned. "I gotta go…" he said as he stood up.

"Well, I can deduce that you hate the way your sister treats you and others...and you wish you could make her stop…" Sherlock said, making Rock pause.

He sighed before he continued walking out. Sherlock prepared to leave to find Alpha, but he recalled the Jocelyn incident and decided to stay a bit closer to Sandra and Rock in order to find out what was going on with Sandra, as Rock seemed to be innocent.

 **-000-**

"What is it now?" asked Rocky. "You already said you want to eliminate people on the team, but we haven't lost…"

"Well we're still doing that, but instead of Donnel being our-"

"Er-hem!"

"-OUR second victim…"

Rocky sighed.

"We're going for Kaia…"

Rocky gave her a look and folded his arms. "This is about Jarred isn't it?"

"Well, sorta…" said Sandra. "I realized that she actually DOES like him, so I'm going to keep flirting with him and having fun until she's weak enough…"

"...Um...that probably won't do anything", said Rocky. "Kaia's strong-willed and if they're not together, she'll probably just ignore it…"

"Oh please Rock, you know that we always see girls like her at home. They act all tough and strong, but they're really weak inside…" said Sandra. "We're getting rid of her and that's it…"

Rock rolled his eyes.

 **-000-**

Sherlock wasn't that shocked, as he knew Sandra was up to no good. However, he was not going to worry about that, he needed and wanted to find Alpha and confront him.

"CAMPERS! COME ON DOWN TO THE MEETING AREA IMMEDIATELY! CHALLENGE TIME!"

"Damn it!" Sherlock cursed.

 **000**

Everyone made their way to the center of the island. As usual, the campers sat in their respective bleachers, however, there was a large monitor between them, along with two separate boxes on rolling carts.

"Why am I guessing that this is truth or dare?" asked Tiffanie.

"Because that's what it looks like…" said Alpha apathetically.

"Well you'd both be wrong, because this challenge is actually an either or situation", said Victini.

"Um...that's truth or dare", said Sandra.

"Not this one…" Victini said through grit teeth.

"Now...this challenge will run LIKE truth or dare, except...well...it actually IS just that…" said Mew.

Victini glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Anyways…" Mew growled. "It works like this. When we get to your team, one member will have to choose between answering a trivia question and doing a physical challenge…"

"There's not an automatic determinant is there?" asked Chase.

"Of course there is…" said Victini.

"You had to ask…" Autumn growled.

"Now, you will be given a button, and once you push it, whatever you must do will pop up on the screen…" Mew explained.

"Um...quick question...where did these collar things come from?" asked Rock, fiddling with it.

"Wait, what?" asked Donnel, who looked down and saw a metal collar wrapped around his body. "What in tarnation!?"

Everyone looked down and saw that they all had collars on. "What the hell is this?!" Karen exclaimed.

"Well, those collars are your punishment if you don't complete anything…" said Victini.

"Wait, what?" asked Luther.

"You will have ten seconds to answer the question or do your challenge…" said Mew in a bored tone, giving Victini a look. "If you don't do it in time or you answer your question wrong, your entire team gets a punishment. The team with the most points at the end will win."

"Oh how is the entire team getting punished fair?!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"It's not!" Mew said, folding his arms.

"Well then why-"

"Okay, any more complaints today and whoever it is gets cannoned immediately…" said Victini.

Everyone groaned.

"Now, Reshirams since you guys suck ass, you guys will get to go first…"

"Oh joy…" Taylor said, rolling his eyes.

 **-000-**

"Now...Karen, you get to go first…" said Victini, while giving both teams a button.

Karen sighed and pushed her button. On the screen, it showed a pattern of an explosion and a question mark. It landed on a question mark. She sighed in relief as Mew pushed the question box to her. She reached inside and pulled out a slip.

"What is the true definition of gay?" she read.

"Oh, that's easy", she answered. "Gay means happy…"

"And that is correct!" said Mew.

 **000**

 **RR: 1**

 **ZZ: 0**

 **000**

"Okay, Zekroms, it's your turn…" said Victini. "Donnel, you're up first…"

Donnel gulped and pushed his button. It stopped on the explosion sign, making him groan. Jadia comforted him.

"Choose your challenge", said Victini, rolling the challenge box over to him.

Donnel nervously pulled a slip out. "Face a pack of Houndooms…." he said, his tone growing depressed.

He twitched.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd get that one!" Victini laughed.

"That's not funny!" Jadia exclaimed, glaring at him while rubbing Donnel's back slowly.

"Whatever, it's time to go", said Victini. "And you guys will all be able to watch from the screen."

 **-000-**

Donnel was surrounded by seven Houndooms, all of them growling viciously at him.

"Okay Donnel, you just have to survive ten seconds", said Mew. "Try to stay calm and dodge the attacks…"

"Just don't die…" Victini said simply. "Your time starts...now!"

Donnel stood still as the Houndoom started circling him and getting closer. He noticed this and immediately sat down with his arms covering his head.

One of the Houndooms leapt forward and tried to bite him, but Donnel's spikes stabbed its mouth, and it ran back whimpering.

Seeing this, Donnel suddenly gained a smile as his arms glowed with the needles getting longer. "Bring it on!"

The Houndoom looked at each other before they all blasted Flamethrower at him simultaneously. Donnel wasn't expecting it and couldn't dodge, resulting in him getting hit and knocked out.

 **-000-**

Jadia gasped. "Donny!"

Donnel was teleported back, along with Victini and Mew.

"Well, at least he survived the ten seconds…" said Mew sheepishly.

 **000**

 **RR: 1**

 **ZZ: 1**

 **000**

"Don, you okay man?" asked Jarred.

"Mommy, why'd you play with the Tauros like that?" he asked dizzily.

"I'll take that as a no", said Roscoe.

"Okay, Reshirams, you're next…" said Mew.

Autumn was given the button and she pressed the button. It landed on the explosion. She groaned. "Of course…"

Victini brought the challenge box over. Autumn pulled out a strip. "Kiss the player sitting next to you."

Autumn was sitting over the second row of the bleachers and was next to-

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Chase exclaimed. "That's sick!"

"Hey, would you rather face the punishment and possibly have your team not get another point?" asked Victini.

Both siblings looked at each other before groaning. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Autumn said as she pressed her lips against Chase's. It wasn't a 'real' kiss, as their lips were simply touching, which Victini took note of.

"Uh uh uh...it has to be a _real_ kiss…"

"Ugh…." Chase groaned.

"Do it right or get the penalty…"

"Guys, just do it right and then rinse out your mouths and puke for as long as you need", said Tiffanie. "We need to win for once!"

"Yet you blame Luther for our losses…" said Chlotz, folding his arms.

"Quiet!" Karen exclaimed.

The two siblings hesitantly locked lips again, this time in an actual kiss. They kept their eyes open and held back their disgust.

"9 Unova...8 Unova….7 Unova-"

"Count right!" Taylor exclaimed.

"4...3...2...1…." said Mew. "Okay, you guys can stop…"

Chase and Autumn immediately broke their kiss and started spitting and pawing at their tongues. "Arceus that fucking sucked!" Chase exclaimed.

"How do you think I feel? Now I've tasted everything you've put in your mouth!" Autumn exclaimed as she continued gagging and spitting to get the taste out of her mouth.

Chase growled.

"Alright, you guys have earned yourselves another point!"

 **000**

 **RR: 2**

 **ZZ: 1**

 **000**

"Whatever…" Autumn muttered, wiping her mouth.

Zekroms...you're up next again", said Victini.

Macey was rocking back and forth in delight, her love ray behind the bleachers. Sherlock was given the button. After pushing it, the screen showed that he would answering a question.

He chuckled. "Bring the box…"

Mew brought the box to him and he pulled out a slip. "Who are...you mostly attracted to on this island at this moment?"

"Oh come on, how is that a valid question!?" Kaia asked.

Hearing the question Macey giggled, which Brian noticed, as he was sitting next to her. "Why must you giggle?"

"Watch this…" Macey said as she brought her Love Ray into her arms and fired it at Sherlock, who was stuttering.

Macey quickly made it vanish while everyone else focused on Sherlock; at least, almost everyone.

On the other side, on the Reshiram's team, Tiffanie saw what she'd done.

"Sherlock, you have three more seconds…" said Mew.

"Alpha…" he said in a lovestruck manner.

"WHAT?!" Alpha exclaimed before sighing. "Actually...I expected that shit…"

"Well that's correct…" said Mew.

"Hold on, Macey had some sort of gun and she shot it at him!" Tiffanie exclaimed.

"Oh please…" said Sandra, rolling her eyes. "Don't make shit up so that we don't win…"

"Quiet, I know what I saw!"

"Whatever…" said Victini as he went back to the Reshirams.

 **000**

 **RR: 2**

 **ZZ: 2**

 **000**

Sherlock climbed onto the top of Alpha's head and started kissing him. "What the hell!? Get this weirdo off of me!"

"You know you like it..." Sherlock whispered creepily.

"Get him off now!"

"Ignoring that,Tiffanie, you're up…" said Victini.

"Yeah yeah...fucking cheaters…" Tiffanie muttered as she pushed her button. It landed on a question mark.

The question box was brought over and she pulled out a strip. "How many pokemon are there in all?" she read before giving them an 'are-you-kidding' look.

"Okay were you bozos even trying when you come up with these questions?" asked Chase.

"Hey, we did a lot of trivia challenges, coming up with new questions is difficult…" said Mew.

"Then maybe you STOP DOING TRIVIA!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Well sorry, but we already did a truth-slash- 'get to know you' challenge…" said Victini. "So this is is our only answer, and your ten seconds are up, so…"

Suddenly, everyone on the Reshirams' side felt a strong burning sensation across their entire bodies, even Chase, a fire-type, and Taylor, a water-type, felt pain.

"What the hell was that?!" Chlotz exclaimed.

"That was awesome!" Rex exclaimed, causing a few of his teammates to glare at him.

"Answer the question rats.." Taylor said, glaring at the two hosts.

"Well, like we said, the collars will give your whole team a 'punishment' or 'penalty' when you don't finish or do something…." said Victini. "And in you guys' case, since you're Reshirams...you get a burn…"

"And let me guess…" said Alpha. "Because we're Zekroms, we get-"

Suddenly, almost everyone from the Zekroms got electrocuted. Sandra and Jarred, being Ground-types, couldn't feel anything, which Sandra smiled at. "Looks like we're the lucky few…" she whispered seductively in Jarred's 'ear'.

Jarred blushed and looked at Kaia, who was getting over her shock, as were the others. It also seemed like the shock brought Sherlock back into reality, as he realized that he on top of Alpha. He blushed and immediately got off of him.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Those fuckers just shocked us for no reason, that's what!" Kaia growled.

"Blah blah blah….moving on", said Victini. "Alpha, you're up…"

The Metagross groaned as he was given the button. He pushed it and it landed on an explosion. Victini brought the box to him, but his arms were too big. Because of that, Victini took out a slip.

"Put makeup on an Ursaring…"

"...Seriously?" Alpha asked.

"Oh just do it Alpha…." said Jadia.

Alpha groaned.

 **000**

Alpha was put in front of a sleeping Ursaring.

"This is fucking stupid…" Alpha muttered.

"You have ten seconds, remember that…" said Mew.

"Whatever…" Alpha said as he started using his Psychic moves to make up the Ursaring while it slept.

When his time was up, Alpha stopped. Coincidentally after that, the Ursaring sprang up and roared in anger. Victini teleported a mirror in front of the Ursaring. It had some soft light blue eyeshadow and its eyelashes were more defined. It also had a bit of blush its cheeks. Initially, it was angry, but it instead just started leaving.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you made that Ursaring look hot…" said Victini. "You should consider being a makeup artist…"

"Shut up…" said Alpha

 **000**

"Alright, Alpha has gained you guys another point…" said Mew.

 **000**

 **RR: 2**

 **ZZ: 3**

 **000**

"Taylor...you're up", said Mew.

Taylor used his tail to hit the button and on the screen, it had a question mark. He was hoping to get a challenge instead, but he held his anger in.

"Okay, because pushing these stupid things is getting annoying, from here on out, Mew and I will be choosing and telling your challenges and questions…"

"You guys literally have no patience…" said Ace.

"Why thank you…" said Victini. "Now Taylor, your question is…"

He was hoping that it didn't have anything to do with his gender or his team. However, after dealing with these two, it was probably one or the other.

"What monumental structure shares its name with an italian dish?"

Taylor breathed out a sigh of relief, but then paled, as he didn't know the answer. "Um...uh…

"Oh come on Taylor, it's-"

"No helping or it's an automatic loss", said Victini.

"Ugh, I think I know it, I just can't think of the name!"

"And time's up!"

Everyone on the Reshirams felt the burning sensation again and winced and clenched as it coursed through them.

"It was the Leaning Tower of Pisa…." said Luther.

"Pisa...Pizza…" said Chlotz, rubbing Taylor's side.

"Jadia...it's your turn…" said Mew.

 **000**

Jadia pushed the button and it landed on an explosion sign.

"Okay…" said Mew. "Arm wrestle a Machamp…"

"WHAT?!" Jadia exclaimed.

"You don't have to win, you just have to last ten seconds while arm wrestling it…." said Victini. "If you lose before the ten seconds are up, no point…"

"Well thanks for giving her confidence…" Kaia said sarcastically.

"You're welcome…"

 **000**

 **Kaia: The more time I spend here and he talks like that, the more I want to strangle him…**

 **000**

Jadia was in front of a Machamp, who was sitting on the opposite side of a tree stump. She gulped in fear and nervousness as the Machamp cracked its knuckles.

"Okay Jadia, just try your hardest…" said Mew.

"And...BEGIN!"

Almost instantly, the Machamp grabbed Jadia's fluffy pom-pom shaped hand and slammed her down against the tree trunk.

"Ooh...too bad…"

 **000**

Everyone from the Zekroms got electrocuted as Jadia and the hosts were teleported back. Jadia was sniffling a bit, but tears weren't coming from her eyes.

Donnel would have hugged her, but his spikes would have hurt her. Instead, he kissed her cheek. "You tried darlin'..."

Jadia smiled and kissed him back.

"You assholes know that that was unfair!" Esmeralda growled.

"Ooh...peace kitty's getting angry…" said Victini.

"Okay can you stop heckling us and just host the challenge please?" asked Karen, who was getting agitated.

"Okay, fine…" said Victini. "Take the fun out of it…"

"Heckling and belittling people is not fun!" Roscoe exclaimed.

"Opinions…" said Victini. "Now, Chlotz...you're next…"

He groaned.

 **000**

Chlotz pushed his button, which landed on an explosion.

"Well we're fucked…" Autumn groaned.

"Chlotz, your physical challenge is to…" Mew started.

Chlotz covered his head and curled into a 'ball'.

"Climb up a tree…"

Chlotz looked at him. "Oh? That's it? I do that all the time back at home!"

"You have to make it to the top and stay there within ten seconds, though…" said Chase. "You sure you can keep your _balance_?"

"Of course I can", said Chlotz.

 **000**

 **Chlotz: ...Fuck.**

 **000**

Chlotz was set in front of a large tree.

"Alright Chlotz, you can begin", said Mew.

Chlotz breathed out a sigh, attempting to ease the tension he was feeling. He jumped to the tree and started climbing upwards. Surprisingly, he made it to the top of the tree in under ten seconds, he just had to stay up there now.

While he was up there, he smiled and looked up at the leaves. One of them looked weirder than the others, so he pulled it off. He inspected the leaf and saw that it wasn't just any leaf...it was a Leaf Stone!

"Aw crap…" Chlotz said as he started glowing. A cape-like set of white fur appeared over his head and draped down its back, replacing his single leaf. His feet grew extensions right in the center and his hands grew thin fingers with leaves, resembling fans.

"You've gotta be kidding MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chlotz screamed as he plummeted from the branch he was standing on because of his new feet.

Victini and Mew both started laughing. Chlotz steadied himself as he tried to stand back up, only to fall on his back.

"Well congrats Chlotz, you're the first evolution of the season….AND you got your team a point.

"Thanks...now can someone help me up?!"

 **000**

 **RR: 3**

 **ZZ: 3**

 **000**

"Well...this is great", Chase said as Chlotz and the hosts teleported back. "Now he's even more uncoordinated..."

"I never wanted to evolve because I knew these feet would screw me over for the rest of my life!" Chlotz exclaimed.

"Well, that's your fault for grabbing that Leaf Stone…" said Karen.

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS!" Chlotz exclaimed. "You can't fucking blame me for something I couldn't control! I swear, I mean...is it 'that time of the month' or something because all of you girls have been acting grouchier and meaner than usual even when I just got us a point! First Luther, now me...are the others next?"

Karen and Autumn both growled and glared at the newly-evolved Shiftry. Taylor and Tiffanie both glared as well, despite them not being as offended.

"Okay, while they prepare for the death of Chlotz, Zekroms, you're up…" said Victini, as some of the girls from the Zekroms were glaring at Chlotz as well. "Kaia…"

Kaia pressed the button and it landed on an explosion.

"Jump into a pit of snakes…."

Kaia sighed.

"Good luck…" Jarred whispered to her.

"Thanks…" Kaia whispered back as she was teleported away.

Sandra growled initially, but she soon calmed herself and reminded herself that she needed to focus on the game.

 **000**

Kaia was put in front of a large rectangular pit filled with Serperior, Seviper, Ekans, and Arbok. She breathed out softly.

"Okay Kaia, go on in and your time will start…" said Mew.

Kaia looked back at the snakes inside of the pit, who were all grinning evilly and slithering over each other. "I hate this game…" she said as she jumped into the pit.

Once she was inside, she started fighting off the snakes as they started constricting her. They began getting aggressive towards each other as they took turns trying to eat her. She started fighting harder, eventually using Hyper Beam inside of the pit.

"And time!"

Kaia crawled out of the pit, panting. She flipped onto her back.

 **000**

 **RR: 3**

 **ZZ: 4**

 **000**

The three of them were teleported back. Jarred got close to her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine Jarred", said Kaia. "We aren't dating, remember? You don't have to do this…" she whispered to him.

"I know, but I just want to…" he whispered back.

Kaia sighed. "Fine…"

"Luther, you're up!" said Mew.

Luther was now on the top row of his team's bleachers along with Chase and Ace, while Rex stayed behind the bleachers. The girls were still beating the crap out of Chlotz, so Ace used one of his ribbons to grab the button, which had fallen on the second foot path.

After being given the button, Luther pressed it. It landed on a question mark, lucky for him.

"Okay Luther, your question is...how many well-known sexual orientations are there?"

"Um...are we talking about in general, category, or religion wise?"

"Um...general", said Mew.

"Um...three…"

His whole team suddenly felt the burning, as smoke emitted from some of their bodies. "Luther...you are definitely gone…" Tiffanie growled.

"What?!" he asked. "I only know three! Bi, Straight, and Gay!"

"You forgot A", said Alpha. "Which I am…" he said, glaring at Sherlock, who rolled his eyes.

"Right…" said Victini. "There are actually 4, Heterosexual, Homosexual, Asexual, and Bisexual…"

Luther groaned.

"No points for you…" said Victini as they turned towards the Zekroms. "It's you guys' turn again. Jarred…"

 **000**

Jarred pushed the button. After a while of changing, it landed on a question mark. He sighed in relief.

"Is Pluto a planet?"

"Well, it is a dwarf planet, so by technicality...yes", said Jarred.

"Correct!"

Sandra immediately kissed Jarred's cheek, shocking Esmeralda and Jadia, as well as Roscoe. "Good job…" she whispered seductively in his 'ear'.

"Um...t-thanks…" Jarred said, blushing.

Rocky sighed in exasperation while Kaia growled to herself, before regaining her composure.

 **000**

 **RR: 3**

 **ZZ: 5**

 **000**

"Okay Chase, you're up", said Mew.

Chase grabbed the button and pushed it. It ended up landing on an explosion.

"If it deals with kissing again, I ain't doin' it", said Chase as Mew pulled out a strip of paper and looked over it.

"Even if it's a Braixen?" Mew asked, looking back at him.

Chase's eyes widened.

 **000**

Minutes later, Chase was teleported back to the others, panting.

"Best...challenge...ever…" Chase said.

Ace growled softly and looked down.

 **000**

 **RR: 4**

 **ZZ: 5**

 **000**

"Well...um..those were some disturbing maneuvers…" said Mew.

"And unneeded since you only needed to KISS it", Autumn reiterated.

"Didn't say where, so don't complain... " said Chase. "I needed something else to get the taste of you out of my mouth anyway…"

"Er-hem…" Ace growled.

"Hey, we still got a point, so it doesn't matter anymore…" said Chase, with a cocky smirk.

Ace gave him a look.

 **000**

 **Ace: Okay, I know that we TECHNICALLY aren't 'together', but he could have still told me or asked me! *growls***

 **Wait...why am I acting like a jealous girlfriend? Ugh...**

 **000**

"Okay, Sandra...you're up", said Victini.

Jarred handed Sandra the button and she pressed it. Upon pressing it, she saw that it was explosion sign.

Sandra growled.

"Okay Sandra, your task...is to put break a Combee hive and survive the attack…"

"Of course…" said Sandra.

"Good luck Sandy…" said Rock.

"Thanks, I guess…"Sandra muttered as Jarred patted her on the back, making her smile a bit.

 **000**

Sandra was next to Combee hive, which was on the ground.

"Alright, when you break it, your time will start…" said Victini.

Sandra looked at the hive and gulped before breaking it with Shadow Claw. However, as she prepared to be swarmed, she sighed in relief as nothing was inside.

"What?" Victini asked before looking at Mew. "I told you to make sure it was full!"

"Oh...oops", Mew said apathetically. "Anyways, Sandra, your time is up."

She giggled to herself.

 **000**

 **RR: 4**

 **ZZ: 6**

 **000**

"Nice work", said Jarred. "Especially since there was nothing there…"

"Thanks…" said Sandra.

"The lack of evil in this challenge displeases me. I demand sorrow and pain!" Brain exclaimed, folding his arms.

"Ya shoulda been here for our third season and other part of this season…" said Mew. "Now...Reshirams...it's your turn…"

 **000**

Ace was given the button and he pushed it. It landed on a question mark.

"Okay Ace, how many hours are in a day?"

"Um...24…" Ace said matter-of-factly.

The whole team was fried.

"Okay I am REALLY getting tired of this", Karen growled.

"I thought there _were_ 24 hours…"

"No, there are really 23 hours, 56 minutes, and 4.1 seconds in a day idiots…" said Alpha. "Dumbasses just add on the 4 minutes because they're too lazy to live by the real time…"

"MOVING ON", said Victini. "Zekroms, you are up! Roscoe…"

Roscoe blew out some air.

 **000**

Roscoe pressed his button. It landed on an explosion sign, making him sigh. "I expected that…"

"Okay...you must get be in a catfight with numerous feline Pokes…and not fight back," said Victini, reading the slip he pulled out.

"Oh Arceus I hate fighting…" Roscoe groaned.

"Too bad…" said Victini. "Now, let's go!"

Esmeralda kissed his cheek. "Good luck sweetie…"

"Thanks...I guess I'll need it", said Roscoe. "Hopefully it's not that bad..."

 **000**

Roscoe was surrounded by a Persian, Delcatty, male Pyroar, Absol, female Meowstic, Purugly, Luxray, and Liepard, all glaring at him and growling.

"Okay...maybe this is worse than I thought…" said Roscoe.

"Ten seconds, Roscoe…" Victini said with a smile.

"Hopefully I last that long…" Roscoe said nervously.

"And...begin!"

Roscoe gulped just as all of the cats around him started stalking towards him before growling or roaring and lunging towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Roscoe screamed.

Roscoe found himself being pummeled with numerous moves and claws. Because he couldn't fight back, he tried to crawl away, but was dragged back in immediately. Ten seconds had passed, but Victini didn't stop the beating.

Mew, however-

"Okay, time's up!" he said as all of the other felines were teleported away. Roscoe was unconscious and covering is scratches and bruises.

 **000**

 **RR: 4**

 **ZZ: 7**

 **000**

"Roscoe!" Esmeralda exclaimed in worry as he was teleported back. She nuzzled him, making him groan. She growled at Victini. "You are an asshole!"

"Whatever…" said Victini as a few of the others from the Zekroms checked over Roscoe.

Brian laughed to himself.

"Okay, Reshirams...you guys are behind by three points…" said Mew. "Just try to think hard if you get a question and just hurry and do the challenge if that's the case."

The Reshirams exchanged glances.

 **000**

Rex was given the button, but he couldn't really hold it. Instead, he used his tail to press it.

"It'd better be a challenge…" he said threateningly.

Luckily, it landed on an explosion sign, making him cheer.

"Okay Rex...your challenge...is to spending time in scalding hot water."

Rex smiled before laughing maniacally. "YES!"

 **000**

Rex, Mew, and Victini were on the right point of the star, where it was dry and hot.

"Okay Rex, all you have to do is-"

"WOO-HOO!" Rex exclaimed as he slithered quickly towards the water and dove into the boiling water.

Rex sighed in delight.

"Um..okay", said Mew. "I guess we can just give that point to them…."

 **000**

 **RR: 5**

 **ZZ: 7**

 **000**

Rex groaned when he was brought back. "I wanted to keep boiling!"

"Too bad, so sad…" said Autumn, as they all had finished beating Chlotz.

Chlotz groaned.

"You okay?" asked Luther.

"No", Chlotz said simply.

"You should've kept your mouth shut…." said Chase with a chuckle.

"Screw you!"

"Zekroms, you're up again…"

"Wait, we're out of people to go, what do we do when it's our turn again?!" asked Taylor.

"Um...you double up", said Victini. "And it has to be the same order as it was at first…"

The Reshirams groaned.

"Okay Esmeralda, you're up…"

 **000**

Esmeralda grumbled to herself as Roscoe started recollecting himself. She pressed the button, which landed her on a question mark.

"Okay Esmeralda…" said Victini as he looked at the strip. On the strip, it had ' _How many Fire-type Legendaries are there?'_ However, he did not read that. "What are the names of any ex-boyfriends or girlfriends you've had?"

Esmeralda paled. "Um…"

"Ten seconds…"

"Ugh…" she groaned. "Roscoe…"

"Correct…" said Victini. "And also very confusing…"

"Screw you…" said Esmeralda, getting upset.

"Wait...your ex-boyfriend was named Roscoe….and now you're dating another one?" asked Alpha. "Wow...just when I thought you people couldn't get any dumber…"

"Alpha, shut up", said Kaia, glaring at the supercomputer spider.

"Essie, is that true?" asked Roscoe.

Esmeralda looked down and nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "He's the reason I'm nicer and better…"

"Wow…"

"CoCo please don't think I'm only with you because of that!" Esmeralda begged, crying.

"No no, I don't think that…" said Roscoe, kissing her cheek to calm her down. "I'm just...shocked."

"Okay, so her ex-man has the same name as her current man, what's the big deal?" Sandra asked rhetorically. "Nothing, that's what…"

"You don't understand relationship related situations…" said Kaia. "Someone can feel insecure. For instance, if they're having-"

"Moving on!" Mew said, not wanting to hear the rest.

"If they call out the guy's name, the current won't know who she means…" Victini said quickly making Mew facepalm himself.

"Reshirams…"

 **000**

Karen groaned as she was given back the button. Once it was pushed, the screen scrolled and it landed on another question.

"Okay Karen, your question is...what is most common pencil type used in this day and age?"

"What?" Karen asked. "Um….number 2…"

The whole team was burned again.

"COME ON! THAT'S RIGHT!" Tiffanie exclaimed.

"Well, yes, but the specific answer is mechanical…" said Mew. "Sorry…"

"You didn't ask for specifics…" Taylor said blankly.

"Blame him", said Mew, gesturing to Victini. "He made majority of these questions…and you didn't ask…"

The Reshirams glared at him. He laughed sheepishly.

Victini rolled his eyes. "Rock, you're up…"

Rock sighed.

 **000**

Rock pressed the button. It landed on a explosion sign. He groaned.

"Okay big guy, your challenge is to...lick an Aggron's chest...slowly…"

Rock's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Macey licked her lips and smiled as she brought out her love ray. She immediately fired at Rock, who gained a dreamy smile just as he was teleported away.

Macey giggled to herself, confusing a few of her teammates.

 **000**

Rock was put in front of an Aggron, which was angrily glaring, and smiled while he wagged his tail.

"Um...okay", said Victini. "You got 10 seconds…"

Rock sauntered up the Aggron and began using his claws to 'finger walk' up its body. It seemed like the Aggron was starting to calm down and was enjoying the attention.

Rock sat down with the Aggron and slowly licked it from its chest to its neck before kissing it.

Mew and Victini both stared in shock, as the others back at the meeting area did the same.

 **000**

 **Sandra: Um...I know for a fact that Rocky is straight and a bit reserved. He wouldn't just up and make out with a random MALE Aggron.**

 **000**

 **Kaia: Something's up. First Sherlock kissing Alpha, now Rock and that Aggron. Either they've lost it, or something happened.**

 **000**

"Okay Rock...you can stop now!" Victini said quickly.

Rock was sitting in the Aggron's lap letting it lick his neck and chest.

"Okay, let's just get him away…" said Mew as they all teleported away.

 **000**

 **RR: 5**

 **ZZ: 8**

 **000**

"Rock...what was that?!" Sandra exclaimed as they were teleported back.

"He's a uke, it was obvious he'd do that…" Macey said with a smile.

"He's a what?" asked Jarred.

"A uke", Macey repeated. "You know...the bottom in a gay relationship…."

Almost all of the guys exchanged disturbed looks except for Chase and Ace.

"What the-my brother's not gay!" Sandra exclaimed.

"And...how do you know about those terms?" asked Chase.

"My online forum thread of course! I know what all guys are…."

"Uh, say what now?" asked Luther.

"Yeah…" Macey say in a semi-creepy manner. "Sherlock, Chlotz, Brian, Ace, Rex, Rocky, Jarred, Luther, and Mew are all ukes, Donnel, Roscoe, Alpha, and Victini are semes, and Chase is both."

All of the guys looked at he in shock, including the two hosts. Meanwhile, most of the girls started holding in their laughter, while the ones who didn't were a bit disturbed like the guys. Taylor chuckled to himself. Even she believed he was a female.

"Um...wait, since you said a uke is a bottom, does that mean a seme is-" started Roscoe.

"-a top…"

Victini sighed in relief, making a few of the others look at him in surprise. "I ain't gay, but if I was. I'm glad nothing's being put into me…"

"Okay Macey, you now freak me out a lot more…" said Jarred.

"How dare evil be put on the bottom?!" Brian asked.

"Yeah...how the hell did you come up with-"

"No more talk of that!" Mew exclaimed. "Autumn, you're up next!"

 **000**

Autumn pressed the button and it landed on a question mark, much to her delight.

"Okay...what is the fifteenth letter of the alphabet...backwards?"

"Finally something easy…" said Autumn. "L.."

"Correct!"

 **000**

 **RR: 6**

 **ZZ:8**

 **000**

"Zekroms...it's you guys' turn again!" said Victini. "Brian…"

"Evil demands a question!" Brian exclaimed as he pressed the button.

In the end, it landed on an explosion sign.

"Drat!"

"Okay Brian, your challenge...is to survive a Rock-a-lanche…"

"Wait...since you say survive...does the ten second rule still count or not?"

"It does, duh…" said Victini. "He has to survive for ten seconds…"

"Evil with not conform to any acts with the m-"

Brian didn't get to finish as he, Mew, and Victini were teleported away.

"Okay seriously, why the fuck do you think I'd be a uke?" asked Jarred.

 **000**

Brian was out in the open.

"What is my purpose for floating here?"

"This…" said Victini as rocks began falling from the sky towards Brian. he screamed out and moved out of the way rather quickly. He did it once again as another ock fell shortly after the first one. Soon enough, a large amount of rocks fell down towards Brian as he moved quickly to dodge them all. And just as he reached the ten second mark, he got clocked by a stone and got knocked out.

 **000**

 **RR: 6**

 **ZZ: 9**

 **000**

"Okay, that is all that is needed", said Mew as they teleported back. "The winners of this challenge are….the Zekroms!"

The Zekroms cheered and smiled, while the Reshirams groaned, growled, and glared. "FIVE FUCKING LOSSES!"

"And what do you know...I did nothing wrong…" said Luther.

"Yeah...but you still cost us a point…"

"Are you se-" Luther started before sighing.

"Okay, yeah, woo-hoo...now can someone fix him?" asked Jarred as Rocky was rubbing on him. "Please!"

Suddenly, all of the Zekroms were electrocuted.

"What was that for?!" Jadia exclaimed.

"Ugh...what the-" Rocky started before realizing what he was doing. He yelled out and jumped back immediately. "What just happened?!"

"...A lot", said Sandra. "And I don't think you'd like to hear it…"

"Reshirams...for the fifth time, you guys are going to the elimination!"

"No shit…" Chase growled before turning to Ace. "And of course you know what this means…" he said to him.

Ace immediately jumped off the bleachers and started running away screaming, while Chase chased after him.

 **000**

"Alright, you all know the drill by now", said Victini. "And you should also be tired of hearing it…"

 **000**

 **Karen: Who did I vote for? I said Luther, but after that stupid comment and his evolution...Chlotz is out of here!**

 **000**

 **Autumn: I'd vote for Chlotz, but his evolution may seem useful in one way or another. And he's definitely stronger than Luther…**

 **000**

 **Ace *bruises and burned: *sniffling* Why did he even...Okay, I'm rethinking my attraction to him. If he's just gonna beat me up over something that's not even my fault, I don't see why I should still like him.**

 **I'm sorry, but I voted for him.**

 **000**

 **Chase: Fuck...I feel bad about beating Ace now. I thought Autumn was gonna be the one beating the shit out of others for petty reasons...though she did that with Chlotz today…**

 **But, I'm still gonna make it up to him. As for the vote...eh, I don't care. I'm just votin' for Luther…**

 **000**

"Alright...Autumn, Karen, Taylor, Tiffanie, Rex, Ace and Chase, you guys are safe."

"Chlotz...Luther...you guys are on the chopping block", said Mew. "Chlotz, your sudden evolution and offensive comment brought you pain and agitated majority of the females...and Luther...your team just doesn't like you for some reason, which is weird because you can build a lot of stuff judging by your junky crib…"

"But...nevertheless, the one going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Luther! Chlotz, you're safe…" Mew said, tossing Chlotz his poffin.

"Luther...it's time for the cannon…"

Chlotz patted his back

 **000**

Luther was inside of the cannon.

"Any last words?"

"I just want to s-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Luther screamed as he was fired from the cannon.

"Well, that was something…" said Victini.

"Yeah yeah…" said Mew.

"Aw...is the ukie sad?" asked Victini.

"I ain't a uke!" Mew growled.

"Whatever…" said Victini.

 **000**

Macey was rocking back and forth looking at her ray. When everyone fell asleep in the shelter, she smiled as she took aim at the guys and fired.

 **000**

 **Well...that's something. Macey's Zubatshit crazy and with that love ray...yeah...the ne** xt **few days are gonna be weird for that team. Speaking of teams...MAN the Reshirams are sucking! They didn't even get a chance to try to cheat. And Taylor...you can't say you did anything this time. Poo** r **Luther as well...and Chlotz was right, those girls are acting crazy and insecure, though not for 'that reason'. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	8. Rocked Out

**Sorry for the short chap ^^;**

 **000**

 **Announcer: Last time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! A game of question or challenge occurred that frustrated the campers to know end. Jadia and Donnel hooked up at last, while Kaia and Sandra argued over Jarred. Macey got her love ray, which she started using to fulfill her 'fantasies' during the challenge. Luther was found hanging with members of the other team, earning distrust from all of the girls and Taylor. Throughout all of that, in the end, the Reshirams lost...AGAIN and Luther and Chlotz were on the chopping block. In the end though, Luther was still fired away.**

 **What will happen now? Will the Reshirams lose again and be noted as the worst team in this series? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

Almost all of the girls from the Zekroms were at the cliff. Lately, almost all of the guys on their team had been acting WAY too friendly towards each other and it was getting really disturbing and infuriating to those who had boyfriends or crushes.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with the guys?!" Sandra exclaimed. "I know that mostly all of them have shown interest in one of us in one way or another, so there's no reason that they should be acting...gay!"

"I know...it's been a fucking week of that shit and I really want Roscoe back to normal…" said Esmeralda.

"You know what…we haven't seen much of Brian lately, but when we have-"

"He's been normal!" Jadia realized. "Maybe whatever's affecting the guys hasn't affected him yet!"

"Or maybe he's the cause", said Kaia, folding her arms in anger. "He's always spewing evil rants, so maybe he actually did something…"

"Well if that's the case...we'll need to have a nice _chat_ with him…" Sandra said, cracking her knuckles.

"Okay look, I'm as angry as you girls, but I don't think violence with get us anywhere…" Esmeralda stated.

"Of course you think that…" said Sandra. "Given your 'terrible past'..."

Esmeralda frowned at her.

"What about Macey?" asked Jadia. "She's the one obsessed with stuff like even knows what all of the guys are by those stupid...yolk and semi labels."

"And she almost always hangs out with Brian!" Sandra added. "Added to the fact that he's a Psychic-type and she's a Ghost-type makes them even more suspicious."

"I knew there was a reason we could have eliminated Brian earlier", said Kaia. "But, nope, we gave him a chance."

"And what if it's not his fault in entirety?" asked Esmeralda.

"He either helps with the problem or he gets fired from the cannon!" Kaia said seriously.

"Well, do we know where he even goes?" asked Jadia.

"Macey does, but let's hope that she's still at the house…" said Sandra as they started heading back to their shelter.

 **-000-**

Macey was smiling and sketching as she watched the guys do...things. She kissed her love ray before continuing her sketching and licking her lips.

The other girls entered the shelter to see what was happening with the guys and their eyes widened.

"Oh hell no!" Sandra exclaimed as she slammed on the ground, using Earthquake.

"Wait!"

The entire shelter began shaking, along with everyone inside. After a few minutes, the shelter stopped and Kaia pushed her. "You're lucky you didn't bring the house down!"

"What are you girls doing?" asked Macey as she made her love ray disappear.

"Well, we came here to ask you if you could take us to where Brian is…" Jadia explained. "And now we're seeing the guys...OH ARCEUS!" she said, covering her eyes.

Macey giggled as she started sketching again.

"What is wrong with you!?" Sandra exclaimed.

"Nothing...nothing at all", said Macey with a smile as she continued sketching.

"Well….lewd acts aside", said Esmeralda. "Could you please you teleport us to Brian or something?"

Instantly, the four of them disappeared. Macey licked her lips. "Okay, now Rock, can you back up a bit more into Donnel? Perfect!"

 **000**

The girls found themselves outside of a cave.

"What the-" Kaia asked.

"This must be where he stays... " said Esmeralda.

"Maybe…"

"EVIL HAS TRIUMPHED!" they heard, followed by an explosion and a cloud of smoke emerging from the cave, making the girls cough and try to fan away the smoke.

"Yep, he's definitely in there", said Jadia.

"Well, time for a confrontation..." said Sandra, cracking her knuckles.

The girls started entering the cave and were astonished at what they saw. All of his computers, his table, and his inventions all around the floor were unexpected to see in a cave. However, as a result of the explosion, most of them were covered in soot. In the middle, Brian was coughing .

"Well, that was a failure..."

"BRIAN!"

Hearing this, the Reuniclus turned to the entrance. "State the reason for your presence! "

"Cut the crap Dr. Doofus! What the hell is going on here!?"

"Why are the other guys acting gay towards each other now?!"

"You will have to ask my assistant", Brain said in a nonchalant manner. "She is the one who likes the relations between those of the same gender."

"We just saw her and she teleported us here!" Sandra exclaimed. "Look, all of the guys are being gay except for you, so what the hell happened?"

"We know you had something to do with it!"

"...Are you upset by it?"

"OF COURSE YOU IDIOT!"

"Then it is score one for evil!" He said with a maniacal laugh.

"If you don't tell us what you did and fix it, you will be beaten senseless and eliminated the next time we lose!"

Brian snickered. "Evil is not afraid of such mere females..."

The girls all glared at him angrily and stepped forward once, startling the 'villain'.

"Okay!" He exclaimed in fear.

The girls smirked at each other.

"Macey asked me to create a love ray for her", Brian confessed. "I didn't really know why specifically, but she convinced me... "

Sandra growled. "So it's Macey's fault."

"Wait, we never saw her with this 'Love Ray', how do we know you're not just lying?" asked Kaia.

"She makes it disappear so nobody knows that it's her. There", Brian said.

"Good boy…" said Sandra. "NOW HOW THE HELL DO WE SNAP THE GUYS OUT OF IT!?"

"How should I know?" asked Brian, uncaringly.

The girls groaned before Jadia thought of something.

"Wait…" she said. "Remember when Sherlock and Rocky acted like that during the last challenge?"

"Who could forget?" asked Sandra. "After I told him what happened, he screamed, ran to the beach and started scratching his tongue in the water until it started to bleed…"

"Well, remember what happened that snapped them back to normal?"

Esmeralda's eyes widened. "The shock collars!"

"Wait, so electricity?" asked Kaia.

"Exactly!" Jadia exclaimed. "We just need to shock some sense back into them."

"Well…" Kaia said, looking at her left paw, which was emitting sparks. "I've got that covered…"

 **000**

The girls made their way back to the shelter, but they didn't go inside. They peered inside, ignoring the disturbing actions still occurring inside, and eyed Macey. Next to her, they saw a gun-like object, causing them to growl.

"Okay, we have to immobilize her…" Sandra whispered.

"How?" asked Jadia. "She's a Ghost and Grass-type, so she can make herself disappear!"

"Well...perhaps one of us can distract her and get the gun away from her", said Kaia as she, Jadia, and Sandra looked at Esmeralda, who looked shocked.

"Girls, I said that I don't like violence!"

"Look Essie, it's either get over your past and try to help your boyfriend and the others...or let Macey ruin all of our relationships and make us lose more challenges!"

Esmeralda looked down before letting out a sigh. "Fine…"

"Okay…" said Kaia. "Let's do this…"

"Ready…GO!"

All of the girls ran inside, with Esmeralda grabbing Macey's gun and running back out.

"Hey!" Macey shouted as she floated after her.

Kaia used Thunderbolt, shocking majority of the guys. After a few minutes, the guys began groaning and looking around.

"Uh...w-what the hell is going on here?" asked Sherlock as he lied on Alpha's head.

Jarred was still licking Alpha's arm, causing the Metagross to punch him through the side of the house.

"Jarred!" Kaia and Sandra exclaimed as they ran to him.

"Okay, answer the dumbass' question. What the hell is going on?"

"Why do I taste musk?" asked Rocky. "And...why does mymy ass hurt?"

"Um...well…" Jadia started. "I don't think any of you guys will like the answer…"

"Just explain it darling…" said Donnel. "I think we can handle it…"

"Well..."

 **000**

 **One explanation later**

 **000**

All of the guys were at the beach shuddering while gargling and scrubbing themselves far away from each other in the water.

"I warned them…" said Jadia.

"Um...where's Essie?" asked Kaia.

As soon as she asked, the Pyroar emerged, panting.

"How convenient…" said Sandra.

"What happened to the gun?" asked Kaia.

"And what did you do to that bitch?"

"Well, I tried to burn it, but she made it disappear and she disappeared herself after!"

Sandra growled. "Well, at least if she tries that shit again we know what to do immediately…"

"Yep", said Jadia.

 **-000-**

Macey growled back at the shelter. "Those homewrecking sluts think that they can stop the love? THEY CAN'T STOP ANYTHING!"

 **000**

 **Macey: I gotta get Brian to upgrade this...that way no one can stop me...and my fantasies can become a reality forever!**

 **000**

Roscoe, Jarred, and Donnel walked towards Luther's crib. They hadn't seen him in days, so they thought that he'd gotten eliminated. Now, they had the junk crib to themselves, though it probably wouldn't be the same without Luther. While they made their way there, they avoided conversation because of what happened earlier.

When they made it to the junkyard, they knocked or well, hollered for Luther but he never came.

"I guess he did get eliminated…" said Jarred.

"Oh well...um...we can still-"

"Who is-" they heard as a familiar Shiftry came to the entrance. "Oh, it's you guys. Yeah, the others voted off Luther, sorry."

"Oh, well...do you mind us still hanging out here?" asked Roscoe.

"Sorry, but you guys got Luther eliminated because the girls on my team only like to hear themselves talk and they're desperate to blame people…" Chlotz explained. "Sorry…again."

"Oh, well…" Donnel started. "I guess we'll have to stay with the girls…"

"Um...quick question before you guys go", said Chlotz. "In all honesty...did Luther ever betray us or talk about the team's plans and strategies."

"No", said Donnel. "He wasn't a traitor in any way, shape, or form."

Chlotz sighed. "Well, thanks for agreeing with me that my teams' girls are stubborn…"

"Um….though we didn't directly say that….I do agree…" said Jarred.

"Same here", said Roscoe.

"Well, see ya partner", said Donnel as he, Jarred, and Roscoe started leaving.

Seeing them leave, suddenly Chlotz felt a bit bad for turning them away from practically their own hideout.

"Wait!" he called back, making the guys stop and turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You can...hang out", said Chlotz. "I'm not gonna let the girls control who I hang out with."

"Thanks…" said Jarred. "But we don't want you to risk yourself here…"

"It's fine…" said Chlotz. "Apparently I'm close to elimination anyway since I'm more useless since I evolved…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Well...okay, if you say so."

 **000**

"Second time...SECOND TIME!" Rocky growled as he rocked back and forth.

"Just calm down Rock…" said Sandra.

"Calm do-" Rock started. "I AM NOT GAY SANDY! I DON'T LIKE MYSELF OR SOMEONE ELSE DOING THINGS TO ME THAT I DON'T APPROVE OF!"

"Um...isn't Kacey your best friend back at home...and he's gay?" asked Sandra.

"I don't have anything against it, I just don't like being flirted with or acted upon!"

"Hey, at least it's done now-"

"No, NO", Rock exclaimed. "It's not done. You said that Macey did this shit to me and I want her gone!"

"Rock, we need to focus on the game and try to lose so that we get out actual threats…"

"She's a threat to my sanity, so I'm gonna vote for her every time until she's gone!" Rocky exclaimed. "I don't care what you say!"

Sandra groaned.

 **000**

 **Sandra: Thanks a lot Macey…you broke my brother.**

 **000**

"I hate this game..." Chase groaned as he lie sprawled out in a section of his team's cave.

"And to show that, you decide to lay down and spread yourself like a slut…." Autumn stated.

Chase glared at her as he rolled onto all fours. "Could you not act like a bitch?!"

"FYI idiot, I AM a bitch!" Autumn exclaimed. "That ain't an insult!"

"Okay, then how about you don't act like a dipshit!" Chase retorted, getting closer to her.

"Great insult man-whore!"

"Wow, that's the only thing you can say about me…" Chase said, glaring. "You're such a fucking loser sister, I swear…"

"I can't believe I apologized for telling the truth about you, I take it back", Autumn growled.

"Who cares?!" Chase exclaimed. "You always say and do shit like this at home, so it's nothing new!"

"Guys, I get that we're all grumpy because we keep losing, but...don't you think we should try to NOT turn on each other?" Ace asked, knowing that he'd probably get yelled at next.

"Oh quiet, homo…" Autumn growled, turning to him. "Maybe if you didn't ride on Chase all the time, you'd realize that this is serious!"

Ace blushed and looked down.

"Autumn, calm down…" said Taylor. "We get it, you hate losing. We all do, but that doesn't mean you have to put others down more..."

"No, actually Tay, it does…" said Chase. "She's a sore loser and remember she has a terrible temper that she inherited from her demon dad…"

"My father is not a DEMON!" Autumn growled ferociously.

"She says while growling ferociously…." Chase narrated.

"Okay, that's enough!" Tiffanie exclaimed, earning everyone's attention. "We have less people now, and we're able to cheat, so maybe we should just stay calm and not turn on each other like Ace said."

"And why should we listen to you?"

"Because I'm not a bitch, I'm not a girly girl, I'm more athletic, and I want to win", Tiffanie explained.

"Um...the first two points don't matter", said Taylor.

"Whatever", said Tiffanie. "Anyways, we're a team and teams are supposed to stick together, no matter what…"

"And MAYBE we don't always have to blame one specific player for a failure…" Ace added. "Maybe just eliminate who you think did the worst or least in the challenge…"

"In other words...the pussy way."

"Who cares what it's called!?" Chase exclaimed. "As long as we don't end up wanting to kill each other, it can do!"

"Um...where's Chlotz, guys?" asked Taylor.

"Who cares?" asked Karen. "That dumbass is next to go, no matter what. Sorry Taylor…"

Taylor sighed. "I guess I understand…."

"Well, here's to hoping that we don't lose again…" Ace said.

 **000**

Alpha was back at his usual location, punching the side of the mountain and collecting gems. After what had happened earlier, he didn't want to talk to or see anyone from his team until it was time for the challenge. But, he already knew that the same guy would come to him for no reason.

"And in 3...2….1…" he anticipated.

Just then, Sherlock floated down next to him, as expected.

"Oh no, get the fuck away from me!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Oh pipe down, the other girls already explained that Macey is the one who made us do those...disturbing acts."

"Yet you have a crush on me…" Alpha countered. "Thus meaning that you liked it actually…"

"I do NOT have a crush on you!" Sherlock denied.

"Well last challenge says otherwise…" said Alpha. "So once again, go fuck yourself…"

"Okay, why don't you just not notice me like we talked about before…"

"You keep annoying me!"

"You can ignore it!"

"Okay, instead of babbling, why don't you block everyone's brains from manipulation again so that no one has to deal with it."

"...That's a good idea…" said Sherlock.

"Glad you think so…" Alpha said sarcastically. "Now get!"

"I can do whatever I want, remember?" Sherlock countered. "Therefore, I don't have to leave…but I will help us so that this situation won't happen again.

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

Alpha sighed as he started flying towards the meeting area. Sherlock rolled his eyes before following.

 **000**

Almost everyone made their way to the meeting area. All of the guys from the Zekroms glared at Macey, who smiled. Meanwhile, almost everyone from the Reshiram held an angry scowl. In addition, Taylor and Rex weren't there yet.

Seeing this, Chlotz growled to himself.

 **000**

 **Chlotz: I don't want to sound like a jealous boyfriend, but I don't like how Taylor and Rex are almost always alone together lately. I don't want to think that she's cheating, but I don't know what else to think….**

 **000**

Mew and Victini made themselves seen.

"Hello contestants!" Victini greeted. "Who's ready for the next challenge?"

"Wait a second...we're missing a couple of players on the Reshiram's side…" said Mew.

"We're here...we're here!" Taylor said as he and Rex slithered to his team's side, while licking his lips.

Chlotz noticed this, along with Rex's semi-dazed gaze, and growled.

"Aw yes…" said Mew. "Now, onto the challenge."

"As I was saying today's challenge will require you all to make your way to the top of that large mountain", said Victini, pointing to a large mountain in the distance. "The first team to make it to the top of the mountain will receive an advantage in the second part of the challenge!"

"Wait...where did that mountain come from?" asked Esmeralda. "That wasn't there days ago..."

"No questions", said Victini. "Now, there are two different ways to the top of the mountain and each team must take a different one. One is easier than the other, and all the while you can not use any moves or special abilities to make it easy for you."

"Oh, this'll be easy as hell for them, they have a thirty-foot iron snake on their team!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they won't be allowed to ride on his back or anything…" said Mew.

The Reshirams groaned in agitation.

"And in addition to that, there are some 'surprises' on the mountain, so try your hardest…" said Victini. "Now, one team goes to the right and the other to the left. And...GO!"

The Reshirams ran to their own right side, leaving the Zekroms to go to their side on the left.

 **000**

"Well this fucking sucks…" said Karen, who was on Autumn's back.

"Yeah!" Chase exclaimed. "They just call us out because we have Rex…"

"I actually expected them to do this shit…" said Taylor.

"Um...Tay, Rex, what the hell were you two doing that made you come late?" Chlotz asked with a glare.

Rex gulped, while Taylor kept his composure. "Nothing, we were just talking, Chlotz."

"Yeah...you two have been doing a lot of talking lately…"

Taylor scoffed with a smile as they continued towards the mountain. "You aren't getting _jealous_ are you?"

"No, I'm just asking…" Chlotz said immediately.

"While you're worried about them, where have _you_ been?" asked Tiffanie.

"Oh, that's easy…" said Chlotz. "I've been in Luther's junkyard place."

"And why is that?" asked Autumn.

"Because most of you have become jerks because we've been losing…" said Chlotz. "It's just a competition!"

"Well, you're next gone if you don't care, then..." said Karen.

"Yeah yeah…" Chlotz said. "I've learned that you girls like hearing yourselves talk and you get mad over little things, so oh well…"

"We like hearing ourselves talk, huh?!" Autumn growled.

"And you prove his point about the anger thing…" Chase said.

"Okay Chlotz, if you don't care, why are you even here in this competition?!" asked Karen.

"Who said that I didn't care about the competition?" asked Chlotz. "I'm just saying that you're all WAY too serious about it."

"Um, sorry, but last time I checked, having fun doesn't guarantee you winning!"

"And last time I checked, acting like jerks doesn't guarantee you winning either!" Chlotz countered.

The girls growled.

"Okay, can we please focus on the challenge so that we actually have a CHANCE to win!?" Ace exclaimed, getting their attention.

"Shut up!" Autumn growled.

"Thanks again for proving my point", Chlotz said. "You're telling him to shut up when he just wants to win like you."

Chlotz started walking forward, tripping in the process. "Damn it! I thought I was getting better at walking on these things…"

"Serves you right…" said Karen as Autumn continued walking, passing him.

Tiffanie followed them, a bit of doubt in the back of her head.

 **000**

 **Tiffanie: I'm a serious player, but I still like doing what I want. Though...I haven't trained or been foraging in a while. Maybe Chlotz is right. We need to stop being so serious and try to get a bit of enjoyment out of this contest instead of just groaning and staying in the cave.**

 **000**

"Okay, I spy with my little eye...something green…" said Roscoe.

"For the forty-second time...the trees and the grass…" Alpha groaned.

"Um...maybe we should just be quiet until we get to the mountain base…" Esmeralda suggested.

"But that's boring…" Roscoe said.

"I'd rather be bored than be forced to keep listening to you…" Sandra groaned as she rode on Rock's shoulders.

"Hey he's just trying to pass the time while we're forced to walk to the real challenge first", Kaia said. "You could always just cover your ears…"

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then deal with it!"

Jarred groaned to himself while Donnel, patted his back. "What's wrong, partner?"

"They hardly ever talked to each other before, now because of me, they're the main arguing pair on the team…"

"Well...that's not necessarily your fault…" said Donnel with a wry smile. "And I'm not one to put down ladies...but their feelings is the reason that they're arguing."

"Feelings for _me_ ", Jarred emphasized.

"Well…"

"Brian…" Macey whispered, as they trailed a bit behind everyone else.

"What is it assistant?"

"I need you to upgrade my love ray so that nothing can stop it!"

"Evil refuses…" Brian stated. "I almost had my head ripped off when _you_ teleported those wretched females to my lair!"

"Brian please, I'll do anything!" Macey exclaimed before wrapping her 'hair' around his body and sliding a finger on his body. " _Anything…_ " she whispered silkily into his 'ears'.

Brian teleported himself out of her grasp before dusting himself off and folding his arms. "When you say anything...do you really mean it? You're not just being a mean, morally correct, loophole-y, bad girl person?"

"Brian...I asked you to make me a ray that I could use to fulfill my...fantasies…" she said with a smile as she floated towards him and wrapped a pink arm around him again. "Do you really think my concerns are moral?" she asked seriously.

"Well...no."

"Then what's stopping you?" she asked.

"-the fact that I may be beaten to a pulp by these other cretans because of _your_ obsession."

"...You're a Psychic-type, you can protect yourself!" Macey said, uncaring. "Now come on, please!"

Brian groaned. "Fine. But remember, you have to do ANYTHING I say…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever…"

 **000**

 **Macey: Perfect! Now that he's agreed, nothing can stop me!**

 **000**

The Reshirams made their way to the base of the mountain, with majority of them out of breath from walking for approximately 27 minutes without a break.

"Finally…" Chase panted, looking up at the mountain. "Now...for the hard part…."

"Well, it's not that hard if you're agile.." said Tiffanie, cracking her knuckles. She hopped up onto a ledge with ease, shocking a few of her teammates.

"Um...okay, I'll see you guys at the top", said Rex as he started slithering up the mountainside with ease.

"Ugh, I still call bullshit that we couldn't just ride him up!"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and a roar was heard. Looking up, the others saw a cloud of smoke and saw numerous stones and boulders coming down towards them.

They started scattering as the stones and rocks hit the ground hard. Tiffanie held onto the mountain side from her ledge as the avalanche of rocks hit.

"Everyone okay?" asked Tiffanie as the rocks stopped falling.

"Ugh...yeah", Ace groaned, using his ribbons to remove leaves from himself and Chase's bodies from them after they jumped into a bush.

"Uh huh…" said Autumn, shaking herself off.

"I guess those were the fucking surprises they were talking about…" said Taylor, looking at the mountain.

"Great...we have to deal with explosions!" Karen growled.

"Hey, where's Chlotz?" asked Ace, looking around.

"Who cares?" asked Autumn.

Taylor gave her a look.

"Come on, be honest Taylor, do you still really like Chlotz after all he's said?!"

"Well, sorta", said Taylor. "Most of the time he's just talking towards you girls, and no offense, but most of the stuff he's said isn't that false. You girls do get a bit brash and too serious at times."

"Well, some people on this team have to!" Karen exclaimed. "We have two practically oblivious and useless Eeveelutions, an adrenaline junkie, and a dumb klutz."

"Well...still-"

"Taylor, the sooner we get rid of these idiots, the easier it'll be to win in the end", said Autumn. "Come on…you gotta agree with us in that sense."

Taylor, on the inside, was grinning, but he showed his hesitation on the outside. "Okay, fine."

"Thank you!" Karen said. "Now, come on, let's try to win this for once…"

"Well, we may be on the path to success…" Taylor said, looking on the mountain side. Autumn and Karen looked as well and saw that Tiffanie, Chase, and Ace were making their way up the mountain.

"Come on, we should get going…" said Autumn as she ran towards the mountain, with the other two coming behind her.

 **000**

"Alright...what are we going to do to make sure we all get up there quickly?" asked Kaia, looking up the mountain side.

Hearing a few explosions in the distance, a few of them gained some nerves.

"Um...what was that?"

"Explosions, duh!" Alpha answered. "There are probably bombs or some shit on the mountain side…"

"And by the sounds of the explosions far away, the other team has a big lead", Jadia added.

"Well let's get climbing then, instead of just talking…" said Sandra as Rock started climbing.

"Hey, they said no riding on backs!" Roscoe exclaimed.

"Actually…" Sherlock interjected. "They said that the _other_ team couldn't ride on _their_ teammate's back because he is about one-third or fourth the size of the mountain."

"Yeah, so don't complain", said Alpha as he started climbing the side. "The only things that we aren't allowed to do are floating, teleport, or use moves to get up…"

"Oh, so we can use the stairs, then?" asked Jarred, pointing a rugged staircase that went up the mountainside.

An explosion was heard and Rocky fell back down and landed on Brian, who had just floated up. "Ugh…" Rock groaned.

"Get off of me, you buffoon!" Brian said, muffled by his body.

Rock got up and took a step back to let Brian get up. He popped his back and sighed.

"Um...where'd Sandra go?" asked Donnel.

Rock looked up and saw a small yellow dot still on the mountain. "She's up there…"

Another explosion was triggered, launching her back down. Donnel ducked, making her hit Brian again.

"Evil will not stand this!"

"Scatter!" Kaia exclaimed as rocks started falling from the explosion.

Almost everyone ran from the area and hid in the bushes as the rocks hit. After it was over, everyone reemerged.

"Okay, that was stupid…" said Alpha, who came back down earlier.

"Well, at least we got the easy way up", said Roscoe as he, Donnel, and Jarred started going up the stairs.

"Hey! Wait up!" Esmeralda called as she, Jadia, and Kaia went after them.

"I don't sense any danger...unless you count Miss Homosexual Agenda…" Sherlock said, gesturing to Macey.

"You know you guys liked it", she said creepily.

"No we didn't!" Rocky growled. "I ain't gay!"

"Denial is the clincher…." Macey said.

"Okay, you really are deranged aren't you?" asked Alpha.

Macey kept a blank expression.

"I'll take that as a yes", Alpha said as he followed the others up the stairs, followed by Brian, Sherlock, Rock, and Sandra.

Macey giggled to herself and followed them all up.

 **000**

The Reshirams were making their way to the top, avoiding the explosions in the process.

"This fucking sucks…" Chase said as he sat on a ledge on the mountain.

An explosion went off beside him and went towards Autumn, making him laugh. The Leafeon gripped the side of the mountain and kept herself close to it, letting the boulder pass by her. She sighed in relief before continuing her climb up, much to Chase's dismay.

"I wish there was an easier way to do this... " Taylor said as he used his pink 'hair' to pull himself up onto another ledge.

"Okay Taylor, if you don't mind me asking…" Karen said, riding on his head. "Why were you and Rex _really_ late?"

"W-We were just talking…" Taylor said, a fake blush appearing on his face.

Karen noticed the blush and gave him a look. "Tell the truth...I can sense lies just like Tiffanie can…"

" _Uh huh...yet you and everyone else still believe I'm a girl…"_ he thought in the back of his head.

"Well?"

Taylor let out a sigh. "Fine...I...gave him-"

 **000**

 **Karen: *eyes wide* Um...well that's unexpected...uh…**

 **000**

 **Taylor: Eh I've tasted better, but now I think I've got him under my complete control now. I just need Chlotz out of the way now...and he's making it easier and easier.**

 **000**

"Wait...aren't you still with Chlotz, which is why you've been defending him?"

"Well, I still have _some_ feelings for him, and Rex is just a side thing since Chlotz is growing more and more agitated", Taylor explained.

"S-So you…" Karen started. "Okay…I'm not gonna judge."

"Thanks, I really don't need that…" said Taylor. "And could you not tell Chlotz either?"

"I'm okay with that…" said Karen as they continued going up.

"Ugh...we're not even more than halfway there!" Ace groaned.

"It's not that hard!" Tiffanie exclaimed from high above them all.

"That's easy for you to say!"

Chase exclaimed as another explosion occurred next to him, making him lose his grip and fall down a bit. Ace used his ribbons to help him and brought him back up.

"Hey...thanks…"

"No prob", Ace replied, a bit of sadness evident in his voice. He still wasn't so sure about his crush anymore, but he didn't make it noticeable.

"Hopefully the other team is having as much trouble as us…" said Autumn.

 **000**

"Man...these….are a lot of stairs…" Jarred said, panting as he continued walking up.

"Yeah...these are...but we have...to keep going…" Kaia said as she walked up next to him, eventually passing him.

"I thought they said that this was supposed to be easier than the other side!" Sandra groaned even though she was just riding on Rock's back.

"Maybe we got the shit side…" Jadia said as she walked up next to Donnel, their small legs making them tired quicker. "And they're already at the top…"

"If that's the case, Mew and Victini would have probably teleported us up there already…" Esmeralda said.

"It doesn't help that it's 94 degrees out here…"

"As we get closer to the top, it'll get colder because of the elevation…" said Sherlock, who was panting as well.

Alpha groaned. "Go up faster!"

He was one of the last ones in the line and he was getting agitated.

"Feel free to go around!" Sandra shouted.

"Hey thanks…" Alpha said, rolling his eyes. He began going around them, only to be stopped by Donnel.

"Hold on there, partner!"

"What?!"

"The hosts said that the _other_ team couldn't ride on anyone…" Donnel said.

"That sounds sick…" said Sandra.

"You know what I mean", Donnel said quickly. "Your noggin is large enough for a few of us smaller folk to sit on...that way we can get to the top faster."

"The faster we do this, the better", said Alpha. "I'm already tired of your accent. Get on…"

Donnel groaned and just hopped onto Alpha's head. He helped Jadia up as well.

"So...he's just gonna carry you two?" asked Esmeralda.

"Well, if Kaia wants to-"

Looking over, he saw that both Jarred and Kaia were continuing their way up. "Huh, nevermind…"

"Alright, I got you two lightweights, and that's good enough…"

"Hey, what about me?!" Sandra exclaimed.

"You already have a different mode of transportation", said Jadia. "Your brother…"

Sandra groaned.

"Why the hell is this such a challenge?" asked Rock as he continued walking up.

"Maybe because this is a competition…" Sherlock said.

"But still…" Rock said. "I used to climb mountains like this, and it sucked. I would've thought that me being older would change that…"

"Well, that's obviously not the case…" said Sandra.

"You know you could walk by yourself…"

"Naw…"

Rock rolled his eyes as he continued up.

"What if we run up and take breaks in between?" asked Roscoe.

"Hmm….that sounds like it could work…" said Esmeralda. "Nice thinking sweetie…." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Any opposition?" asked Roscoe.

With nobody opposing, they started running up the stairs after Jarred and Kaia.

 **000**

Mew and Victini were at the top of the cliff waiting for the remaining contestants to come up. So far, the only ones up there were Rex and Chlotz.

"Um...and how did Captain Klutz get up here so fast?" asked Victini. "We said that you couldn't ride on Rex's back…"

"Exactly,..." Chlotz said. "Which is why I hitched a ride by hanging onto his tail…"

Mew and Victini exchanged looks.

"Nice loophole…" said Mew.

"Yeah..and it was worth losing a few of my teeth", said Chlotz, showing his teeth, which had two missing, one on the top and another on the bottom.

"Speaking of worth it...I don't think the viewers will like just watching the contestants climb up stairs or just climbing a mountain while explosions go off…" Mew explained. "Especially since hardly any of them are going off."

"Hmm...I guess you're right…" said Victini. "We'll just add a bit more to this next challenge…"

"What?" Rex and Chlotz asked, their eyes wide.

 **000**

Everyone was teleported to the top of the mountain, what was very large and flat.

"Okay idiots, what's going on now?" asked Autumn.

"Well, even though we love watching you guys' suffering, we need to move onto the next challenge…"

"Wait, so who gets the advantage?" asked Kaia.

"Well, since Captain Klutz and 'Hurt me please' made it up first, it only makes sense that Reshirams get it."

The Reshirams cheered.

"Now, this next challenge is a bit of a doozy…" said Mew.

"Each team will get a rocky shelter that has a key inside…" said Victini. "And the shelters will be on opposite sides of this large mountain space."

"You have one of two goals in order to win", Mew started. "You can either destroy the other team's shelter...or you can grab their key and bring it back to yours…"

"The first team to do one of those two things will win", said Victini. "And because the Reshirams get the advantage they get to choose which shelter they want…"

The team looked at the two shelters and were confused, as they were identical!

"Um...what's the difference?!"

"The weapons that you have inside", said Victini. "One shelter has a catapult and slingshot, and the other has a cannon and a tommygun."

"So...in other words...there's no advantage at all", Ace said.

"Ugh...let's just go with the one on the left…" said Karen.

"Okay then, Zekroms, you get the shelter on the right…" said Mew. "And to make it a tad bit interesting…"

A large rumbling was felt and heard as a large crack appeared down the middle of the mountain.

"Um...w-what the hell is this?!" Jarred asked.

"It is a large crack that is big enough to make most of you fall…" Victini said."It was my idea…" he said with a smile.

"Of course it was…" Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"Now, get to your stations and let's get started!" Mew exclaimed.

 **000**

The Zekroms went to their shelter and inside of it, there were numerous boulders and they had the catapult and slingshot.

"Hey, we got the catapult and slingshot!" Rock said.

"We can see that Not-zilla…" Alpha said. "My question is which fucking thing are we going to try to do?"

"Well, let's try the weapons first to see how well they work, first", Jarred suggested, picking up a boulder and carrying it to the catapult. He pulled the lever next to it, causing the boulder to nick at the roof as it launched out of the 'window'.

Looking out, they saw that the boulder landed in front of the Reshirams' base.

"Okay...looks like we need to adjust this thing…" said Kaia as she pushed the catapult forward a bit.

Jarred carried another boulder to the catapult, but was stopped by Alpha. "I hope you don't intend on using all of our ammo for TESTS."

"Well then Mr. Know-it-all...what do we do to test it?" Sandra asked as a boulder blasted through the roof of their base, making a wall move forward a bit.

"Okay...so we're gonna go set up the slingshot outside…" said Roscoe as he and Donnel carried the slingshot out of the base, only to be met by numerous pebbles fired from the tommygun, courtesy of the Reshirams.

Donnel and Roscoe put the slingshot in a convenient placed hole that fit the base of the slingshot. "Okay, it's set!"

Rock, Esmeralda, and Jadia came out of the shelter and started putting boulders that were outside into the slingshot. Rock put one in and pulled the band back before letting go.

The boulder flew onto the Reshirams' roof, as another boulder from their catapult was launched and hit the side of their base.

Back inside, Kaia, Jarred, and Sandra were with the catapult, while Brian, Macey, Sherlock, and Alpha were sitting around.

"Well this is disappointing…" said Sherlock.

"Hey, no work, shut up", Alpha stated.

"You guys are so cute together…"

"Quiet creepy girl", Alpha growled. "You and your bullshit are not welcome…"

"Aw...but you're in love…"

"No we're not!" both Sherlock and Alpha exclaimed.

"And...it is complete!" Brian said, holding up a ray gun.

"Um...and what is that?" asked Macey.

"It is a vaporization ray, duh…" Brian said. "With this device, I'll be able to disintegrate anything I want! World domination is in my grasp!"

"Uh huh…." Sherlock said, not believing him. "And how does it work?"

"I need a test subject…" said Brian, looking around.

Alpha pushed Sherlock forward.

"Watch it, ass!" Sherlock growled.

"Hey idiots!" they heard before turning to Sandra, who was pushing another boulder to Jarred..

"Instead of just sitting there, maybe you can quicken the process by RUNNING AND TRYING TO GRAB THEIR KEY!"

"Yeah...and we can use Brian's disintegrator to vaporize their base!" Macey said.

"That's sounds great!" Sherlock said. "Come on, let's try it!"

As the three of them started leaving, Alpha groaned. "Great….once again I'm with the dumbasses…"

 **000**

"Man, for once I feel alive!" Autumn said in a semi-evil tone as she continued firing the cannon.

Almost everyone else was simply behind her, as she refused to let anyone else use the cannon.

"Yep...that's my big sister…." Chase started. "When given a weapon when she's pissed off, she goes Zubatshit crazy…"

"Um...could some of you guys go try to grab the key instead of just standing there?!" Tiffanie asked while firing out another window with the tommygun.

"Fine…" Chase said as he, Ace, and Chlotz started running out of the base, with Chlotz tripping once he made it out of the door.

"Rex, since you like getting hurt, why don't you protect us?" Karen asked the iron snake, who was outside behind the base.

"How?"

"Coil around the house!" Taylor said, understanding the idea. "That way we're protected and you get pleasure out of it….like earlier…" he said with a wink, making Rex blush and immediately coil around the base.

"Wait...what about the guys?" asked Tiffanie, before moving back as a boulder hit the wall she was behind with the gun.

"Oh well...they're expendable…" said Karen. "We need seriousness, not agitation, nothing, and a klutz…"

Tiffanie sighed and shook her head in disappointment before going back to-

"Wait, if Rex is coiling around us...how are we going to attack?!" Autumn asked with a snarl.

"The best offense is a good defense, I suppose…" Taylor said, making Autumn growl angrily.

 **-000-**

"Out of the way simpletons!" Brian said, aiming his ray at Chlotz, Ace, and Chase.

Chlotz used Dark Pulse, knocking Brian back as Ace used his ribbons to grab his ray

"Well well well…" Chase said. "Now YOU get out of the way…"

Sherlock lifted Ace up and grabbed the ray from him. "There you go…now-"

"Oh just-" Alpha started before making the ray float and fire at Chlotz, who didn't disintegrate or vanish.

"What the hell?" asked Ace.

"Um….what's happening here?!" Chlotz exclaimed.

Alpha rose the ray upwards, which lifted Chlotz up as well.

"Ooh…." Alpha said before pulling the 'trigger'. Chlotz was launched high and far in the air, shocking Ace and Chase.

"Okay...so here's what'll happen…" Sherlock started. "You will go and retrieve your key for us...or else you get launched like your friend."

Chase and Ace exchanged glances before nodding. Chase immediately used Flamethrower on Alpha, making him shout out in pain, while Ace grabbed the ray with his ribbons again. The two of them took off running, only to be stopped by Sherlock yet again.

"TOSS IT!" Chase shouted.

Ace threw it with a ribbon, but Macey grabbed it.

"You shouldn't have done that…" said Sherlock.

Multiple roars were heard as Rex was bombarded with boulders launched from the catapult and slingshot on the Zekrom's side.

"Looks like you guys won't be getting shit from our base!" Chase laughed.

Macey giggled and aimed the ray towards Rex, however, Brian regained consciousness and grabbed the ray from her.

"Brian! Aim and fire at Rex."

"Aim and fire?" Brian asked. "Don't you mean disintegrate?!"

"No, your stupid ray lifts things up and blasts them away!"

Brian groaned. "It's never right!" he said throwing it on the ground, making it crack a bit

"Ugh...whatever", said Alpha, using telekinesis to pick up the ray and hit Ace and Chase with it before launching them back into their base, hitting Rex's side.

Rex uncoiled himself a bit, allowing the two Eeveelutions to enter, each of them with headaches.

"Where's the key!?"

"They had some kind of launching ray and they launched Chlotz away and us back here", Ace explained.

"What?!" Tiffanie exclaimed.

"Okay, if that's the case we need to hurry and destroy their shelter!" Karen exclaimed.

"How?!" Autumn exclaimed. "Rex is blocking our weapons!"

Taylor gasped. " _Rex…_ "

"REX! GO AND CHARGE INTO THE OTHER TEAM'S BASE!"

"That's right...they didn't say we had to only use weapons!" Chase realized.

"CHARGE REX! CHARGE!"

Rex groaned before uncoiling himself and barreling towards the Zekrom's side, missing Sherlock, Alpha, Macey, and Brian, who moved out of the way.

"Well...this can't be good…" said Alpha.

 _BAM!_

Rex plowed through the Zekroms' base, securing their key in the process.

"AND THE RESHIRAMS WIN FOR ONCE!" Victini exclaimed.

The Reshirams cheered, while the Zekroms groaned.

"Zekroms...looks like you're headed to your second elimination…"

They all exchanged definite glances, most of them towards Macey, who smiled.

 **000**

The Zekroms were at their ceremony.

"Alright Zekroms...it's time for your second elimination…" said Victini. "You should remember how this goes, so...Kaia, Esmeralda, Roscoe, Jarred, Rock, Jadia, Brian, and Sandra, you guys are good…."

"Alpha and Sherlock...you guys are also good", Mew added.

"Donnel...Macey...one of you is going home tonight…." said Victini. "Macey...you're creepy and you made all of your male teammates do...very very disturbing things...and Donnel….I don't know why you're down here, but by almost unanimous decision…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Donnel, you're out buddy…"

"WHAT?!" Mostly everyone exclaimed.

"N-No….I didn't vote for him!" Jadia exclaimed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You can't be serious!" Jarred exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure that there were at least six of us who didn't eliminate him!"

"Shocking, I know, but the votes don't lie…" Victini said.

"Unless…" Kaia started before turning to Macey, who had a creepy smile on her face.

"You bitch!" Jadia exclaimed.

"Whoa, darling…." Donnel said, holding her back before she tried to harm her. "Calm down."

"What do you mean, calm down!?" Jadia asked, saddened. "She just got you eliminated!"

Donnel sighed. "I know, but don't let this get you down, use this to fuel up your confidence, that goes for all of you who didn't want me gone yet, too…"

"Whatever…" Alpha said.

"This is so touching...but it's time for him to fly", said Victini, faking his sympathy, making Mew facepalm.

 **000**

 **Macey: *sighs* It hurt eliminating one of my boytoys, but I figured that having less guys that have admirers or girlfriends here will make the girls not care as much. It's sad too, since Roscoe is another one of my semes...oh well.**

 **000**

Donnel was in the cannon.

" _Oh Donny boy...the pipes, the pipes are calling…_ " Victini sang.

"Is that really necessaRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Donnel questioned before getting launched.

"You are heartless, you know that?" Mew asked.

"Eh…" Victini said.

 **000**

 **Well, that's something! Macey…..wow, just wow...she's nuts. Poor Donnel and Jadia. The Reshirams won for once! WOOOOOOO! Question is….will it last? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total..Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	9. This Ain't Gooed

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island...the contestants felt a bit rocky. Macey's yaoi fantasies got out of control as most of her team's males started getting too friendly with each other. Luckily the other girls were able to stop it. With the Reshirams, tempers continued to flare with another loss under their belt. In the challenge, the Zekroms seemed to be in the clear at first, but a bold move by the Reshirams finally guaranteed them a win. At the Zekroms' elimination, it seemed like Macey was going home, but it turned out that it was Donnel who took the Cannon of Shame out. What will happen now?**

 **Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!  
**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Kaia, Esmeralda, and Jadia were at the beach, with Jarred and Roscoe joining them to talk more and also to avoid running into Macey. They were still hung up on Donnel's elimination, with Jadia being hung on it the most.

"I want Macey to burn…." Jadia growled. "She is going to regret what she's done!"

"Hey, I would too if she'd eliminated my man…" Kaia said, folding her arms as Jarred picked her up and sat her on his head.

"I'm sure both you and Sandra would attempt to murder Macey and then fight over Jarred yourselves…" Esmeralda stated.

"...So what?" asked Kaia.

"I still can't believe that after she makes us all do what she dreams of, she eliminates one of us…" Roscoe stated.

"Insensitive bitch...' Jadia growled.

"Jadia, we know that you're, well...pissed the fuck off…" Kaia stated. "But, think about it-"

"There's nothing to think about!" Jadia exclaimed. "Even if we all vote together, that bitch will change the votes to someone else! Jarred or Roscoe could be next for all we know!"

"If that was the case...we'd forcefully stuff her inside of that cannon…" Esmeralda growled.

"Definitely…" Kaia nodded in agreement.

"Aw…." Roscoe said, nuzzling Esmeralda. "Glad to know that you care about me that much…"

"Why would I not?" she asked, giving him a semi-seductive look before nuzzling him back. "I love my CoCo…"

Roscoe blushed and smiled before kissing her cheek.

Jadia growled with her mouth closed, glaring at the two.

"Oh, uh...sorry", Esmeralda apologized.

Jadia sighed.

"Okay, why don't we just keep trying to win again, that way…" Jarred started before realizing a lot of flaws in what he was about to say. "Okay, nevermind…"

"No, what were you gonna say?" asked Kaia. "It's okay…"

"No, no...I thought about it and it's stupid…" said Jarred.

"Come on…"

Jarred sighed. "I was just gonna say that we could try hard to continue winning, that way, no one from our team can be eliminated, but then I thought about the fact that Macey could just try to make all of us guys gangbang again...AND I DON'T LIKE THAT!"

"Well...that's not really stupid, it's good!" Kaia admitted. "Other than that hole with Macey, it's solid…"

"Well, we've already kinda been doing that, but...okay…" said Roscoe.

Jadia groaned. "I want that bitch gone! I don't care!"

"Whoa Jadia...come on…" Esmeralda stated, trying to get her to settle down. "We know that you want Macey gone, but like you said, Roscoe and Jarred could be next if she does the same thing as last time…"

Jadia huffed and grumbled to herself.

"Look, if we lose again, we'll be sure to try our hardest to get her out…"

Jadia groaned in annoyance. "Fine…"

 **000**

 **Jadia: I cannot stand Macey! She gets rid of my man almost right when we start dating AND AFTER SHE MADE HIM DO GAY PORN FOR HER!? She...is going...down…**

 **000**

Rock punched a hole in the wall of the hole that they were inside of. "WHY COULDN'T SHE HAVE GOTTEN ELIMINATED?!"

"Well...she switched the votes, Rock...it was pretty obvious.."

"I KNOW WHY SHE DIDN'T GET ELIMINATED! I'M SAYING WHY COULDN'T SHE!?" Rock exclaimed. "The hosts heard everything, but they still got rid of DONNEL instead of her!"

"Well, hosts of these shows only care about the actual votes…" Sandra explained. "Anything other than that, even if 'cheating' is exposed, doesn't matter…"

Rocky growled. "I ain't going through with anything as long as she's still here!"

"Oh come on Rock, it ain't that big a deal…"

Rock gave her an angry look. "AIN'T THAT BIG A DEAL?! THAT BITCH IS SICK AS FUCK!"

"Look, I know, but-"

"But nothing!" he shouted. "You only care about yourself and I'm sick of it!"

"What does that mean?!"

"It means that I'm done going along with your bullshit plans!" Rock growled. "From now on I'm doing things on my own!"

"Rocky, come on-"

"NO!" Rock exclaimed as he started walking into their shelter.

Sandra growled in annoyance. "I've got to get Macey out of here!"

 **-000-**

Rocky entered the shelter as Sherlock started to leave. Seeing that the large rock monster was angry, Sherlock decided to talk to him.

"You okay?"

"NO!" Rock exclaimed. "Macey is still here and my own sister doesn't give a shit about how I feel!"

"Oh...well...I don't know what to say about that. I've made our brains strong enough to resist her bullshit now...so that shouldn't be a big problem anymore, as for Sandra...I'm sorry…"

Rock sighed to himself, despite not being relieved about what Sherlock did. "I just wish that she'd care more about others' feelings instead of just wanting to follow her own agenda…"

"Well, it may or may not happen…" Sherlock said. "Some people can change, but most of the time people can't really change at all...you just have to deal with it…"

Rock looked down in sadness. Then, he decided to ignore it, as he saw Sherlock beginning to leave.

"How's things with you and Alpha?"

"Still shit…" said Sherlock. "He just keeps punching a damn cliffside!"

"Well...I don't know what to say about that..." Rock said, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe it's a stress thing."

"And why would that douchebag have stress if he barely does anything but complain?" asked Sherlock.

"Well, he obviously has an attitude problem…" said Rocky. "He's always negative and he belittles us, so the 'stress' is more so an annoyance thing for him…"

"I don't buy it…" Sherlock muttered.

"Um...are you sure that you don't just like him?"

"WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP SAYING THAT?!" Sherlock exclaimed. "I don't like him in the slightest! He's a brash, annoying metalhead!"

"Then...why did the challenges say that you pretty much had a crush on him?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know!" Sherlock exclaimed. "But understand that I don't like him!"

"Um...okay, I guess-"

"ROCKY!"

Rocky groaned and ignored Sandra's calls for him, going as far as to cover his 'ears'.

"Well...I'm gonna go and find out what the hell he's doing once and for all!" Sherlock said as he left.

"What!?" Rock asked, as he saw Sherlock's mouth move, but nothing came out.

"ROCKY! COME ON!"

 **000**

Chlotz was laying on the couch inside of Luther's junkyard home. He stared at the television and sighed. Sure, his team had finally won another challenge, which could be a positive sign, but to him, everything was going downhill.

Majority of his team was angry, overbearing females, he was a target for elimination because he's not so crazy and serious AND he accidentally evolved, and he continuously thought that Taylor was cheating on him with Rex.

He sighed in exasperation. "At this point, I _want_ to be eliminated…" he said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door and turned the television off. He hopped off of the couch and went to the door, using the walls to support himself so that he didn't trip up.

Opening the door, he expected to see Jarred and Roscoe, as he had learned about Donnel's elimination. Instead, however, he was shocked to see Chase and Ace at the door.

"Oh...um...hey guys…" Chlotz greeted a bit uneasily. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to see what was up with you…" said Ace. "That and the girls kicked us out…"

"Oh yeah? Then where's Rex?" asked Chlotz, giving them a look.

"Um...we're not sure…" said Ace.

"Anyways…" Chase said, getting in front of Ace. "This is perfect, because now we can have our first actual alliance meeting…"

"Oh, we still have an alliance?" asked Chlotz.

"Duh…" said Chase as he and Ace started walking inside.

"Um…" Chlotz started as they passed by him. He sighed a few seconds after before closing the door.

 **-000-**

Being that they'd never actually been inside of Luther's place, Ace and Chase were shocked at what they saw inside.

"Whoa...Luther was living the high life and didn't invite us!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I first came in, too…" Chlotz said as he sat down on the couch. Ace hopped up next to him.

"Well, ignoring the horrid smell in here…" Chase stated as he hopped up next to them. "It's pretty obvious that the remaining girls and Autumn are gonna start picking us off one by one…"

"Yep…" said Chlotz. "Apparently, we're useless as fuck…"

"Well, you're probably gonna be eliminated first…" said Ace.

"Um...no duh", said Chlotz. "They've made it evident for the longest. I don't even care anymore…"

"You don't?" asked Chase, shocked. "Wha-come on, dude! Stand up for yourself!"

"What's the point?" asked Chlotz. "They don't listen…they only care about winning and since we don't go hardcore or offer anything 'good' to them, we're all gonna get eliminated…"

"Well...actually there are four of them and three of us…" said Ace. "We may still have a chance if we can get Rex to vote with us…then it can be a tiebreaker."

"Well we'll have to get him to talk to us more, first…" said Chase."He spends most of his time underground…"

"Maybe when they call us, we can hold him back and talk to him…"

"Yeah...and maybe I can see what's going on between him and Taylor…" Chlotz stated, looking down suspiciously.

"You think Taylor's cheating on you?" asked Ace.

"Well, that's obvious…" said Chase. "But dude, do you realize that-"

Ace covered his mouth with one of his ribbons immediately, not entirely knowing what he was going to say, but having a feeling about what it was.

"Do I realize what?" asked Chlotz, suspicious about what Ace just did. Doing that usually means that you're about to hear something that you won't like.

Chase bit Ace's ribbon, making him yip and move his ribbon away quickly. Ace looked at his ribbon and started waving it frantically to wisp the sudden burning sensation away.

"What I was going to say before I was _interrupted_ ", Chase said, eyeing Ace. "Taylor….is a guy!"

"What?" Chlotz asked with a laugh. "You're kidding right?"

Chase gave him a serious look, making Chlotz a bit panicky. "W-Wait, how the hell do you know?!"

"Um...I'm a bisexual male who has a small tendency to act girly himself, sometimes…" Chase explained. "I guess you can say that I know when someone's faking or not…"

"Y-You're wrong!" Chlotz exclaimed. "I mean, how is she a he?! She looks like a girl, she acts like a girl, she sounds like a girl, and she hangs with the girls!"

"Um...Ace looks like a girl-"

"Hey!"

"-and he kinda acts like a girl, but his voice is a mix and he hangs more around us!" Chase finished looking at Ace, who was looking down and blushing. He chuckled and kissed him. "And it's not a bad thing at all…"

Ace gave him a small smile before kissing him back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A BAD THING!?" Chlotz exclaimed, jumping off of the couch. "I'M NOT GAY!"

"Technically, you're not gay anyway", said Chase. "You know, since you didn't know. You're still very much straight...unless you still decide to stay with him."

"Oh no, we are SO over…" Chlotz stated, as he grabbed a toothbrush from the wall and started scrubbing his mouth hard. "If there's something between Rex and Taylor, I don't care anymore!"

"Hey!" Ace said. "Since he knows that Taylor's a guy now, maybe we can tell Rex, and let Taylor know that we know the truth. Then, we can get him to vote with us or else we tell the girls…"

"Aw...look who's thinking all smart…" Chase teased, licking Ace's cheek.

"Yeah...now there's actually five of us guys left.." said Chlotz. "...meaning that we can pick off the girls!"

"This is just too perfect!" Chase said. "So all we need to do is get the other two to vote with us...and it's over for those angry bitches…"

"Well, we can't do anything yet, so let's just hang out here until they call us…" Ace said, turning on the television.

 **000**

"So...are you officially done with Chlotz, or-"

Taylor sighed in the cave. The other girls wondered how things were going to go considering that he had been making out and hanging more with Rex than Chlotz in the past days. Honestly, he didn't give two shits about either guy and he was just using them, but since he was 'disguising' himself as a girl, and they still hadn't figured out that he was a guy. At the moment, Chlotz was becoming more distant thanks to the other girls' attitudes towards him, so he was having to resort to Rex, who was actually proving to be a much better pawn than he thought.

"Well...Chlotz is cute and all, but...he's kind of abandoned me", Taylor stated. "Rex, however, has been amazing in all ways…"

"Um...are you insinuating that you've 'done the nasty' with both of them?" asked Autumn, a bit disturbed.

"No, I haven't done anything with Chlotz...Rex however…" he giggled. "That's a different story…"

"Well, does that mean that you're okay with getting rid of Chlotz?" asked Karen.

"Considering that I was planning on breaking up with him today...I guess I am okay with it…" Taylor admitted.

"Good!" Autumn stated. "Rex is a better man than Chlotz anyway. He can actually take hits and actually loves getting hurt, meanwhile Chlotz can't walk ten feet without tripping up once."

"Come on, Chlotz is kinda nice. He means well, but makes some mistakes…" Tiffanie said. "We all make mistakes…"

"Yeah, but his annoyance level is through the roof…" said Autumn.

"Sorry, but I kinda disagree.." said Tiffanie. "You girls just get mad when someone objects to what you want.…"

"...And what does that mean?" asked Karen, giving her a look.

"Oh nothing, just something I observed…" said Tiffanie, standing up. "Well, I'm gonna go train and get some food. Anyone want anything?"

"...Food…"

"Great choice…" said Tiffanie as she walked out.

"Stupid she-man…" Karen muttered.

 **000**

 **Taylor: Yes, I've gone** _ **that far**_ **with Rex. He's not bad for a crazy masochist…and lucky for me he didn't question me when I told him to only do it in er-hem 'not the girl part'. Guess he got the hint…**

 **Now, I just need Chlotz out of the way so that those stupid girls will get off my back…**

 **000**

Alpha continued punching the cliffside and getting more gems from it. He chuckled to himself.

"The more of these I collect, the more power I get...then I can get rid of these dumbasses one by one…" Alpha said with a dastardly 'smirk' as he looked at the gems.

Sherlock, who had been floating behind him, overheard what he'd said and gained a cocky grin. "AHA!"

Alpha rolled his eyes and groaned. "Go AWAAAAAAAY!"

"So you ARE up to no good!" Sherlock exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Alpha.

"You clearly just said that you were harvesting gems for more power to get rid of everyone!"

"Um...this is a competition ya dumb fuck…" Alpha stated. "We're here to win. Sheesh, I thought Alakazam were supposed to be one of the smartest Pokemon…"

"What the-" Sherlock started. "I AM smart you ass!"

"Uh huh...well, now that you've heard what I've been doing, I suppose that you're gonna tell everyone else about this, huh?"

"Hmm….I have my proof...but there's a chance that you'll deny everything…" Sherlock stated.

"True…" Alpha said. "Oh well, you'll try and you'll fail. Now get the fuck away and go cry…"

Sherlock growled. "You know what, I'm gonna tell them anyway!"

"Um...okay", said Alpha, uncaring.

Sherlock teleported away, allowing Alpha to chortle. "Moron. I don't need extra power when I'm the strongest and smartest one here. Hopefully that wild accusation will get him eliminated since they obviously proved that I wasn't bothering anyone…"

 **000**

 **Sherlock: I was fucking right all along! He was getting gems so that he can beat us all! Fucking loser isn't even confident enough to do things normally! he'll be gone by the next challenge; that'll teach him some respect...**

 **000**

Brian was working on another invention inside of his 'evil lair'. The invention was cube-shaped and small enough to fit in his gelatinous hand.

"Excellent! This Jail Cube will successfully capture and store anything! Now I can store all of my inventions with ease; and imprison those who are against me!"

"BRIAN!" Macey exclaimed, appearing next to him and making him shriek and throw his cube in the air.

"Ugh...WHAT?!"

"How's my ray upgrade coming?" asked Macey.

"Oi, evil has finish the dreaded Love Ray's upgrades…" Brian said, handing her her Love Ray from the floor. "Now vam-OW!"

Brian's cube landed on his head, sucking him inside of it before exploding, launching him into a wall.

Macey squealed in happiness. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated before floating over and kissing his cheek. After doing so, she disappeared, leaving Brain alone. He groaned.

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME TO MEET UP FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

 **000**

The guys were already coincidentally walking towards their team's cave when they heard the call.

"Lucky us", said Chase. "Let's just hope we don't run into those bitches…"

"Hopefully not.." said Chlotz as he walked while tripping up ever so often.

After about two minutes, they had made it to the cave and heard a bit of moaning and hissing. Already knowing what it was, Chlotz growled and stormed inside, shocking Chase and Ace.

"Um...doesn't he remember what you said?" Ace asked.

 **-000-**

"Oh Arceus what the hell?!" Chlotz exclaimed, seeing Rex coiled around Taylor with them kissing.

Taylor quickly noticed and broke away from Rex. "Oh, um...hey Chlotz…" he said, faking his nervousness.

Rex laughed sheepishly while Chlotz folded his arms.

"L-Look Chlotz, I know this is bad and you're probably pissed, but...you've just been so distant lately and I-"

"Oh, I'm not mad about this…" Chlotz said calmly.

"Y-You're not?" asked Taylor, sincerely shocked. He was expecting Chlotz to be pissed and want to try to beat up Rex, only to lose.

"No, no...in fact...I think we should break up…" said Chlotz with a smirk.

"Um…r-really?" Taylor asked, extremely shocked.

"Why not?" asked Chlotz. "I mean, you're cheating on me and you're a dude, so…"

"WHAT?!" Rex and Taylor both exclaimed.

"W-What do you mean I'm a dude?" asked Taylor, getting 'upset'.

"Oh don't play dumb you sick freak", Chlotz growled. "You and I both know you're a fucking guy! Chase and Ace both know, too!"

"I'm not a guy!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, trust me...she's not a guy…" Rex said.

"Uh huh...while you two 'couple', does _she_ let you go in her actual place...or the place that BOTH GENDERS HAVE?!"

"Um...do you want us to have kids here?!" asked Taylor.

"So you admit you two were intimate-!"

"Um…" Rex started, as he and Taylor exchanged glances.

"ALL MALES AND TAYLOR FROM THE RESHIRAMS! COME TO THE MEETING AREA OR RISK AUTOMATIC DISQUALIFICATION FOR YOUR TEAM!"

"Crap, guys we gotta go!" Ace said from the entrance of the cave.

"And Taylor, just admit it already! I know when someone's a male or female…and you're definitely a male!" Chase shouted in the cave.

Taylor began making himself cry and started sniffling a bit. "I'm NOT a guy! What do you want?!" he cried.

"Chlotz come on, I know for a fact that she's a female! Lay off!"

"Yeah? Well if that's the case, show me some proof!"

"Proof? You want proof? FINE!" Taylor exclaimed, tears streaming down his face.

 **000**

Everyone else was at the meeting area, waiting for the remaining Reshirams to show up.

"Where the hell are those dumbasses and Taylor?!" Autumn exclaimed. "If we lose without even doing a damn challenge...I will rip out their intestines!"

"Aw...she's so cute when she's pissed..." Victini teased.

"Ugh...can you just teleport the rest of their loser team here so we can get on with it?!" Alpha asked in a bored manner.

"We're here! We're here!" Ace exclaimed as he and Chase ran up to them panting.

Karen and Autumn glared at the two of them while Tiffanie facepalmed herself. Seeing the glares, Ace gulped while Chase rolled his eyes and sat in the bleachers, followed by Ace.

"Where the hell have you been?" Autumn growled.

"Go fuck yourself..."

They glared at each other, growling.

"That's two, where are the other three?"

Suddenly, rumbling was heard as Rex rose from the ground rather quickly. "Get back here...you piece of shit!" Chlotz exclaimed as he crawled out of the hole, slightly out of breath.

Taylor slithered up to the team with red eyes from 'crying' and sniffling.

"What happened Taylor?" asked Tiffanie.

Taylor sniffled a bit more before speaking. "C-Chlotz found out about me cheating on him...and he, Ace, and Chase starting yelling at me and saying that I'm a guy. Then, I had to actually prove to Chlotz that I'm really a girl after those two left!"

"WHAT?!" all of the girls, minus Macey, exclaimed while growling.

Alpha started chuckling to himself. "You idiots have royally screwed yourselves now..."

"Don't blame me!" Chlotz exclaimed, as he tried attacking Rex, only to be grabbed by Autumn and Tiffanie. "Those two were the ones who told me that she was a guy!" he continued, gesturing towards Chase and Ace.

"That's because HE is..." Chase said with a glare. "I know my genders and I know when someone's pretending!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Taylor exclaimed, still feigning sadness as more tears fell from his face.

"This is why no one fucking loves you except for that...that f-!" Autumn started before getting a glare from Tiffanie.

"Aw...cut off from being too offensive...how surprising.." Chase retorted sarcastically.

"What gives you morons the right to even-"

Suddenly, a bullhorn rang out, making almost everyone cover their ears.

"Look, we don't care-"

"Er-hem..."

"I don't care about your gender disputes...I care about your pain and desperation for this money!"

"For your information, Dick-tini, no one here is desperate, and we can leave at any time!" Jadia growled.

"And lose your chance at the prize money?"

"..."

"Exactly, now no more arguing until we explain the challenge and it begins."

Almost all of the girls glared at Chase, Chlotz, and Ace, but they didn't say anything. Taylor was smiling in his head, while Rex and Chlotz exchanged looks.

"Okay, now today's challenge will involve an obstacle course, so bring your best strength and effort..." said Mew.

"Yeah yeah...lame encouragement. Anyways, the challenge is...a relay race!" Victini stated, causing many groans to be heard.

"That's the spirit!" Victini said with a smile. "Now, this relay race won't be like others…"

"Oh we can already tell", said Kaia. "We're not at the beach…"

"Anyways…" Victini said through grit teeth. "Instead of you guys just tagging each other, both teams will be using…"

Mew teleported two purple slug-like Pokemon, one brighter than the other. Almost all of the girls cooed upon seeing them.

"GOOMY!"

Both Goomy gurgled with smiles.

"Now, let us explain the course…" said Victini. "And by us-"

"-You mean me. Whatever…" Mew muttered. "Now, starting here, one person from each team will have to run to the beach while jumping over thirteen hurdles. If you miss one, you have to go back and jump back over it, so keep up your count. Once you make it to the beach, you have to tag the next player, who has to build a sandcastle-"

"Wait, wha-"

"After you build it, you must climb up the dock that's there, go across the monkey bars suspended over the Carvanha pit, and run towards the cliff. Then, you must tag the next player, who has to zip line down the cliff and make it to a small island in the water, where the next player will be waiting with a boat. They will then have to paddle back to the beach, where another player will be waiting to run back to their shelter, where yet another player will be waiting. That player will then look for a key and then run back here to another player, who will use the key to unlock and press this button", Mew finished, showing two podiums with buttons on them. Covering the buttons were locked cases. "First team to complete the relay will win and the losers will be sending someone home…"

"AND to make it interesting, if you lose, you can only vote for the players who participated in the relay", said Victini. "Now, choose your victims!"

 **-000-**

"Well, this is easy", said Karen. "I think that because of all of the grief they've gone through this morning, Taylor and Rex are exempt."

"What the-THERE ARE SEVEN PARTS!" Chlotz exclaimed.

"Exactly, and there are six of us going, so Chlotz, you will go first and then come back for the last part…" Autumn explained.

"Oh come on! How is that fair?!"

"It's not, I think that's the point these two are going for…" said Chase, eyeing Karen and Autumn. "And knowing that you pretty much suck at walking and running, they're trying to make us lose so they can vote you out…"

"Chase, shut the fuck up!" Autumn growled.

"And thank you for proving me right", Chase said.

"Nope, I ain't going twice. I'm staying here for the button unlocking and that's it!"

"You go...or I eat your fucking guts…." Autumn snarled.

"Your hollow ass threats don't scare me anymore…" Chlotz said, folding his arms. "Rex should be going too, since he's already big as fuck!"

"Chlotz, no", Taylor said.

Chlotz groaned. "Taylor, you cheated on me with him...and you're still just defending HIM instead?!"

"After what you made me do and questioning my honesty and gender...I no longer want anything to do with you…" he said, his voice cracking.

Chlotz looked down, making Chase roll his eyes.

 **000**

 **Chase: Okay this is fucking stupid. I wanted to keep Taylor's gender thing a secret because it was fun watching them, but as soon as I tell, all hell breaks loose.**

 **This team fucking sucks...**

 **000**

"Okay, so there are eleven of us...and seven parts", Sherlock stated. "So, I think the best thing for us to do is decide who we don't want to lose from the team and go from there…"

"Well, I'm automatically safe…" said Alpha. "I'm too good to lose…"

"That's fucking sad, but true…" said Kaia. "And in that case, Sherlock's safe, too…"

Alpha groaned as Sherlock grinned.

"Okay, that's two...so who else?" asked Esmeralda.

"Well obviously evil is safe…" Brian said with a cocky smile.

Sandra laughed. "You're funny…it's obvious that I'm another one who should sit out..."

"And...what do you do again?" asked Kaia.

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"What it squeaker!" Kaia retorted.

Both girls growled at each other, prompting Jarred to get between them. "Now's not the time…"

"Okay, I say that Jadia stays because of the wicked witch over here…" Rocky said, gesturing to Macey.

"Thanks Rock…"

"Really Rocky?!" Sandra exclaimed. "You say _her_ instead of _me_?!"

"And _you_ say _yourself_ instead of _me_?!"

"...Touche…"

"Hmm...I think the last spot should go to Kaia…" Roscoe stated.

"Wait, really?" asked Kaia.

"Well, yeah", Esmeralda added, not particularly angry at her boyfriend's choice. "I mean, you've been acting as the leader for the longest time, so it only makes sense…"

"Wow...well...thanks!"

"Um...I'm sorry, but don't the rest of us have to VOTE?!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Um...we didn't vote on the other three", said Rocky.

"Plus if we did vote, it wouldn't matter…" said Kaia. "SO, now that we've got that finished…who's doing what?"

"I'll do the hurdles…" Esmeralda said.

"Okay, who's doing the monkey bars?" asked Sandra.

"Well, considering that a sandcastle has to be built as well, I say you", said Jarred.

"Wha-Jarred?" Sandra stated with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Sandy, you're a pure ground-type and have better hands than me…" Jarred explained.

Sandra groaned. "Fine…"

"I'll take the zipline…" said Jarred.

"I guess I'll have to do the boat…" Macey said with a small smile.

"I'll run…which leaves Brian as our shelter searcher and second runner and Roscoe will press the button", Rocky explained.

"Evil refuses!"

"Evil will get his head torn off!" Jadia growled.

"I withdraw my objection…" Brian squeaked.

"Good boy…"

 **-000-**

"Okay, do both teams have their players slash cannon fodder ready?" asked Victini.

"Screw you!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Now...take your Goomy", Mew said. Esmeralda had Jarred put the shiny Goomy on her back, where it started gnawing on her hair, allowing it to stay on her back and not slip.

Chlotz picked up the other Goomy, only for it to slip through his leafy hands.

"Whoa…" said Mew.

"Well, looks like we already know who's going to lose…" Victini said.

The Reshirams growled.

"Now...we'll give all of you twenty minutes to get into your positions…" said Mew. "Now, go!"

"What? So we just sit here for twenty minutes until everyone's done?" asked Chlotz as he saw everyone go to different places.

"Yep…" said Victini, "so you might wanna come up with a strategy...or you can just nap…"

Chlotz groaned.

 **000**

 _ **20 minutes later**_

 **000**

"And we're back!" said Mew. "Now that everyone's in their places, let's start the challenge!"

"Remember, the first team to finish the challenge will win and eliminate one of the players who participated…"

"Speaking of that, what the hell are we supposed to do in the meantime?" asked Kaia.

"We don't give a fuck, as long as you don't bother with the challenge. If you do, you're on the chopping block as well…" Victini explained. "Now...get ready you two…"

Esmeralda and Chlotz got ready at a mental starting line. Esmeralda's Goomy was still gnawing on her hair, but wasn't causing any damage at all because of its lack of teeth. Chlotz was still having a tough time keeping his Goomy in his arms.

"Okay...and...GO!"

Esmeralda started running, while Chlotz groaned and picked up his Goomy once more before tripping.

 **000**

 **Chlotz: I hate my life…**

 **000**

Esmeralda was running with the Goomy still on her back and holding onto her hair somehow. "Hang on little guy!" Esmeralda said as she continued running. She looked around for hurdles and eventually she came up to one and jumped over it with ease. Shortly after, she jumped over another one.

"Two down…" she whispered to herself.

"Goo~"

She giggled to herself as she started walking. She looked around as she continued and saw the next hurdle. Smiling, she ran forward to jump over it, only for it to move to the side and causing her to crash into the ground.

"Ugh...what the-" she stated, looking back at the hurdle, which stood still now. Her Goomy as fallen off of her back, so she had to get it back on before she could continue.

"Come on, little one…" she coasted as she sat down.

"Goomy~", it said as it slinked forward and got on her back. It began gnawing on her hair again to keep itself balanced and stable, which was still working somehow despite its lack of teeth and slipper body.

"Okay, now-" As she moved forward, the hurdle hit her in the side. She growled before continued forward and then jumping over it successfully.

"How the hell was that so difficult?!"

"WE FORGOT TO MENTION THAT SOME OF THE HURDLES ARE….ABSURD!"

"You got that right…" she muttered as she continued moving forward.

 **000**

Chlotz hadn't even made it to the first hurdle, as he was still struggling to hold the Goomy and keep himself upright.

"I would've preferred to do the fucking sandcastle stuff, but NOOO…" he said as he got back up and picked up his Goomy again. He started taking it slow to avoid tripping, but he was losing valuable time doing so.

"Okay, that's it…" said Chlotz as he put the Goomy on his head, only for it to slide off, making him groan.

Chlotz picked up the Soft Tissue Pokemon again and just started running, tripping up all along the way. Eventually, he made it to the first hurdle, actually running into it and knocking it down. He groaned and stood up. The Goomy he was holding was getting very annoyed at being dropped over and over. Especially this time, as Chlotz had landed directly on it!

"Goo…" it growled softly.

"Okay…" Chlotz said as he prepared to put it back up. However, he stopped midway, letting it drop back down. "They didn't say it had to be up…" he said to himself with a smirk.

He took a few steps back with his Goomy in his arms before clearing the fallen hurdle. He laughed before he took another step and tripped immediately. "DAMNIT!"

 **000**

Esmeralda had made it over six hurdles already, having to backtrack a few times to get over all of the hurdles. She felt herself getting winded already and she still had seven more to go.

She started sprinting, and eventually saw a hurdle attached to a tree. She groaned in annoyance before running towards the tree. She jumped forward against the tree and above the hurdle before bouncing back and continuing her sprinting.

Eventually, she made her way to the eighth hurdle, only to see that there was a large and deep moat around it and the hurdle itself was on a small platform. The moat was filled with Eelektross, Basculin, and Sharpedo, making her nervous. She slowed herself down and walked towards it before gulping in nervousness.

The jump was about one yard, scaring both her and her Goomy even more, so much that it started sweating more goo and effectively slipped off of her back, while still holding her hair.

"C-C'mon little guy…" Esmeralda said, trying to hide her fear. She whipped her hair up and got it onto her back again. She took a deep breath before going back and running quickly forward. She took a massive leap and just barely made it to the middle platform. She held onto the edge and started pulling herself up, while avoiding bites and shocks from the aquatic Pokemon. Somehow, the Goomy still didn't slip off by just holding onto her hair while she pulled herself up.

Once she was onto the middle, she panted and climbed over the hurdle slowly before collapsing on her back in order to catch her breath.

 **000**

Chlotz had only made it over four hurdles, with his Goomy growing more and more agitated.

"Goo~" it growled angrily yet again as Chlotz tripped over the fifth Goomy struggled in his grasp and got free before using Dragon Breath, paralyzing Chlotz as it started slinking away on its own.

"I. HATE. MY. LIFE!" he growled through gritted teeth.

 **000**

Esmeralda panted from exhaustion as she walked towards the last hurdle, which she saw was surrounded by cacti. She twitched a bit before blasting a powerful Flamethrower at the cacti, clearing a path.

She ran through it and jumped over the hurdle, still getting poked and stabbed by cactus needles in the process. She hissed in pain as she continued her way to the beach.

 **-000-**

Esmeralda stalked toward the beach, where she saw Sandra walking while dragging a stick in the sand and Autumn lying down nearby, sleeping. Once Sandra finished, she noticed Esmeralda and sighed. "Finally!"

"Hey, the stupid hurdles were hard as fuck!" Esmeralda complained.

"Uh huh…" said Sandra as the Goomy got off of Esmeralda's back and slinked to her.

"So what were you…" Esmeralda started before looking at the sand and seeing a heart with 'Jarred + Sandra XOXO' written inside of it. "Uhh…."

"He's my man and Kaia is a fucking bitch for trying to claim him!"

"Okay, I'm just gonna go back to Roscoe, you may wanna get started. This is still a relay race…"

"Whatever…" Sandra said as she sat down and started building a sandcastle.

Autumn was still asleep, or at least...she was pretending to be. She opened up one of her eyes a bit.

 **000**

 **Autumn: Knowing Chlotz, he's gonna take all day...so I guess I'll have to buy him some time…**

 **000**

Autumn continued pretending to be asleep. She used Secret Power, turning it into Mud Slap and causing mud to fall onto Sandra's castle, collapsing it.

Sandra scoffed. "What the hell?!"

She looked over to Autumn and saw she was still 'sleeping'. She gave her a distrusting glance before starting to rebuild the castle.

 **000**

Chlotz still couldn't move as he layed in the grass. Seeing this, Mew and Victini appeared next to him.

"Okay, this is downright painful to watch…" Victini said as he snapped his fingers.

"Hey, thanks…" Chlotz said as he got up and stretched his limbs. "I never knew you could be nice…"

"Hey, don't expect me to show any more sympathy…" said Victini. "Just keep going…"

"Sure…" said Chlotz. "So...have you seen my Goomy?"

Both hosts immediately disappeared.

"...THANKS!"

 **000**

Sandra constantly had to rebuild her castle as blobs of mud kept destroying them 'out of nowhere'. She was growing annoyed and eventually decided to move somewhere else to start. That still didn't help, however, as Autumn continued using Secret Power to destroy them.

Sandra groaned in annoyance before looking over to Autumn who was still 'sleeping'. Suspecting something, she smiled before moving close by her to watch what happened.

She started building her castle, and Autumn growled to herself. She was very close now, and the mud could hit her at any time. At this point, she just stopped.

Sandra finished her castle without difficulty this time, making her smirk. "Not so clever now are we sleeping beauty?!" she gloated. "Surprised you wouldn't take a bit of mud on yourself, but oh well…"

Autumn growled as Sandra ran to the monkey bars. She went up the dock and jumped forward, grabbing the bars with ease while avoiding the jumping Carvanhas. She started crossing the bars and realized that her Goomy was slinking away.

"Crap!" she said as she started going faster. Once she made it across, she dropped down and ran for her Goomy, getting tripped by Autumn in the process and giving the Goomy a bit more time to leave.

"Damn you!" Sandra exclaimed before getting up and running after her Goomy.

Autumn growled and went to the forest opening to wait for Chlotz. However, knowing him, she lied down, thinking that wasn't even halfway there.

 **000**

Chlotz was looking down in the large moat around the eighth hurdle, where he saw his Goomy sleeping on a rock with the other Pokemon below swimming around.

"Why does Arceus hate me so…" Chlotz groaned. "And I have to get it in order to keep going. Well...I guess I can thank Arceus that I'm a Grass-type…"

He leapt down and landed in the water. Some of the water splashed on the Goomy, waking it up and causing it to glare at Chlotz as he quickly got on the rock with it. The Goomy groaned as the Sharpedo jumped into Chlotz, knocking him back into the water.

"AHHHHH!" Chlotz exclaimed as he used Leaf Blade on the Water-type Pokemon. Chlotz grabbed the Goomy and jumped up high, landing on the middle section...and onto the hurdle. He squeaked, grabbing his area before falling to the side. The Goomy sighed.

 **000**

Sandra had finally caught up to and picked up her Goomy and was having a tough time holding it because of its slippery body. She groaned as she eventually made it to the cliff, where Jarred was waiting next to Chase, who was lying down.

He was already geared up and he smiled upon seeing her and the Goomy.

"See", he said, taking the Goomy. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Actually it was, that stupid Leafeon bitch kept destroying my castle and tripped me when this thing started slinking off!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Yep, that's my sister...an unfair unreasonable bitch…" Chase stated.

Jarred sighed. "Nothing's ever easy with you is it?" Jarred asked with a chuckle.

Sandra blushed before jumping up and kissing him, shocking him and making him drop the Goomy. Jarred pulled her off and put her down.

"Well, I have a challenge to do…" Jarred said quickly before picking up the Goomy again and jumping, allowing gravity to pull him down the line.

Sandra giggled to herself.

 **000**

 **Sandra: Kaia...you'd better watch out...because it looks like he's starting to lean more towards** _ **me**_ **….**

 **000**

Autumn was pacing back and forth out of anxiousness and anger. She really had no reason to, as she and Karen were the ones who told him to start, despite knowing his struggles.

"Where the hell is that clumsy fool?!" she exclaimed.

Just as she said that, she saw a Goomy slink forward with an annoyed look on its face and almost completely covered with bruises.

"Oh my-what happened little guy?!" Autumn exclaimed.

She heard a groan and looked to see Chlotz crawling out of the forest covered in cactus needles. "What the fuck happened to the Goomy?!" Autumn exclaimed angrily, completely disregarding the state Chlotz was in.

Chlotz twitched. "Fuck you…"

"Not in a million years…." Autumn responded as the Goomy got on her back. "Come on Goomy…"

"Goo~" Goomy said with a smile before sticking its tongue out at Chlotz, who groaned and fell unconscious.

 **000**

Jarred eventually made his way to the bottom of the zip line while holding the Goomy. Macey smiled and licked her lips, making him feel uneasy. Tiffanie, who was sitting down, sighed in relief, but was also upset that Chase wasn't there yet.

"Okay...here's the Goomy...heh heh", Jarred said, handing it off.

"Oh, but how will you ever get back to the mainland?" she asked innocently.

"Uh...I don't know, but I'm fine...no doubt about that..." Jarred said while walking to the side. "You better get going…"

Macey winked at him before hopping into the boat with the Goomy and beginning to row. Tiffanie stood up. "Thank Arceus! All she was talking about was her dumb fantasies and how _I_ was weird for liking girls!"

Jarred sighed. "She's nuts…just ignore everything she said…"

"Don't worry, I did…"

 **000**

Autumn made her way to the zip line, where she saw Chase sleeping. Groaning, she stepped forward and used Secret Power, causing a blob of mud to land on his head. Chase shot up and upon seeing Autumn, he growled angrily.

"BITCH!" Chase growled. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Doing what you do best...NOTHING!"

"It's not my fault. I expected to be up here all fucking day because you and your girlfriend's dumb decision making skills!"

"At least I contribute to the team! Unlike _you_ and _your_ _boyfriend!_ "

"At least I can keep a guy!"

Autumn dropped the Goomy and tackled Chase, causing them both slide down the zip line, as both Jarred and Chase were already hooked up.

"-my~" the Goomy sighed in exasperation.

 **000**

Macey was rowing while reading the Goomy another one of her fanfictions. The Goomy was getting more and more uncomfortable as they got closer and closer to shore. It began to sweat as Macey just continued rowing and reading.

"Goo~" it groaned.

"-he continued doing it over and over, until he-"

The Goomy abandoned ship and started swimming to the shore itself.

"Wh-WAIT! I WASN'T FINISHED!" Macey exclaimed as she started rowing quicker.

The Goomy gulped and tried swimming faster, but couldn't. Macey scooped it back up with one of the oars with a smile. "Now...where was I-"

She felt the boat stop abruptly. She turned around and saw that she was between two rocks on the shore of the main island. The Goomy sighed in relief.

"Well, looks like we're back...but at least while I take you to Rocky, I can continue. The Goomy then groaned again as Macey picked it up and started floating back to the main course.

 **000**

Chase and Autumn made it down the zipline, surprisingly with neither of them letting go. Once at the bottom and on the small island, the twins began , upon seeing this, groaned in annoyance.

Jarred was laying on the ground on the other side of the island when he saw the events occur. Tiffanie broke up the fight between the two siblings before folding her arms.

"What the hell happened this time?!" Tiffanie exclaimed.

"This stupid ass bitch attacked me because I was sleeping!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SLEEPING!"

"YOU PUT US IN A SHITTY POSITION BY PUTTING CHLOTZ FIRST INSTEAD OF WHERE I WAS!"

Autumn snarled before tackling him again. Tiffanie groaned before picking up Autumn, who started struggling, and carrying her towards the opposite side of the island, where Jarred was laying down.

"Now, stay!" Tiffanie commanded. "You two arguing isn't gonna help anything!"

Autumn turned away annoyedly, making Tiffanie groan. "Where the hell is the Goomy?"

Hearing this made Autumn's eyes pop open. "Wait, it wasn't with us?"

"Um no, the only things that came down were you two and your rage…"

"FUCK!" Autumn exclaimed. "That means that our Goomy is still on the cliff!"

"Are you serious?!" Tiffanie exclaimed before facepalming herself. "Okay fuck this, I'm just fucking going!"

"Oh no you're not!" Victini said, teleporting before them all. "I've already given your team mercy since Chlotz already lost his for a while! You are not to go until you find a way to get that Goomy down here…"

The Reshirams groaned out of agitation.

 **000**

"And once they were finished...he asked, 'So...you ready for round two?'", Macey said to the Goomy as she continued carrying it to Rocky. "To which Jeremiah immediately kissed him…"

"So...what did you think?" Macey asked the Goomy. The Goomy was completely pale. They finally made it to Rocky, who was looking forward at the water for them to come. Macey rubbed one of her hair-like arms over his arm.

He jumped back before realizing what it was. He gave Macey a distrustful look.

"Where did you come from?"

"I guess I got off course telling this little guy about my...love…" she said creepily.

"Right…" Rocky stressed before taking the Goomy, who quickly made its way onto Rock's back, hiding from Macey.

"Goo~!"

"What the hell did you do to it?"

"Nothing, like I said, I just told it about my love…" Macey explained.

"Well, I guess that traumatized it…" Rocky muttered. "Well, I have to go and get to Brian before the other team gets here!"

"Okay... _good luck_ ", she whispered, making him uncomfortable.

He immediately took off running towards their shelter, with Macey giggling with a mischievous smirk.

 **000**

 **Macey: Hehehe soon I'll be able to fill in the blanks of my fantasy again! Just have to wait a little while longer…**

 **000**

Tiffanie used her Telekinesis to bring the Goomy down to her and immediately hopped in the boat.

"Good luck Tiff!" Autumn said.

"Hopefully the other team isn't almost finished...oh wait, THEY ARE!" Chase exclaimed, glaring at her, making her growl.

"Don't worry, you're looking at a 5-time rowboating champion in Hoenn!" Tiffanie stated before picking up the oars and paddling extremely quickly towards the shore, shocking the twins as they, along with Jarred, were drenched in water from her paddling.

"Huh...maybe we do have a chance…" Chase said.

 **-000-**

Karen was sitting on the sandy shore groaning. She had watched Rocky and his team's Goomy be harassed by Macey and was annoyed that they were far ahead. However, she and Autumn intentionally put Chlotz in the first slot in order to eliminate him, so this was strange.

Perhaps losing again was more annoying to her than she thought.

"Well, at least we'll be able to get rid of Chlotz…" Karen said to herself. Suddenly, she heard water splashes and looked up to see Tiffanie in a boat rowing rather quickly.

Tiffanie made it to her and stopped on shore. "Phew...made it…" she said panting.

"How the hell did you make it here so fast?" Karen asked.

"Rowboating champ…" Tiffanie stated simply as she got out of the boat with the Goomy. "Here you go, now get running!"

Karen gave her a blank look.

"-Or floating…"

Karen rolled her eyes and started floating quickly towards their shelter. Once out of view, however, she started floating at a leisurely pace, as Rocky was already so far ahead and their team's shelter was closer than theirs.

 **000**

Rocky made it to their shelter, with Macey following him due to being finished with her part of the race. Rocky put the Goomy down inside of the shelter and sat down against the wall, panting.

"Evil shall ensure this victory!" Brian declared as he started looking around their shelter.

"Yeah...you do that…" Rock said as he yawned. "I'm gonna take a little nap."

Rock closed his eyes and within a few minutes, he fell asleep. Macey licked her lips happily as she watched him.

"Ow! Evil has been mousetrapped!" Brian exclaimed from another room. "ASSISTANT!"

Macey groaned before floating to the back room. Once she was back, she saw that Brian had numerous mousetraps on his body.

"Where did these even come from?!" Macey exclaimed.

"I don't know...the Trap Queen?!" the Reuniclus exclaimed. "Now, I command you get these off of me!"

"You're a Psychic-type...you can do it yourself Brian…"

"Do as I say!" he said in a whiny tone.

Macey groaned.

"Do it or I destroy your Love Ray…" Brian threatened.

Hearing this made Macey growl and grab Brian forcefully, unintentionally getting all of the mousetraps off. "You will not do ANYTHING to my ray...do you understand!?"

"Yes…" Brian squeaked out.

"Good...now the damn key is outside on the side of the house", Macey stated. "Get the Goomy, get the key, and get your ass to the finish NOW!" she exclaimed.

"Evil shall not submi-"

He was cut off by Macey growling in his face. He immediately floated away.

 **000**

Karen made her way to the shelter and found Ace asleep at the opening. She groaned as she floated towards him with the Goomy next to her.

"Ace!"

The Sylveon immediately woke up, startled and panting.

"Why the hell were you sleeping?!"

"Well, you guys were taking forever...s-sorry…" he said, looking down.

"Whatever…" Karen said, putting the Goomy down. "Here...get searching, lazy..."

Ace sighed before going into their cave. Hearing grunts and slight moans coming from inside, he already knew what was going on. He groaned before using his ribbons to feel around the back of the cave.

"What the-GO!" Karen growled, making Ace yip and go inside fully.

 **-000-**

Ace started looking inside of the cave for the key. Knowing the two hosts, he'd probably be searching for the rest of the day.

Ace sighed, knowing that he'd probably have to interact with Taylor and Rex. He decided to look hard in the front part of their cave shelter before moving back.

"C'mon…I really don't want to go back there…" he said, lifting up rocks and searching crevices with his ribbons.

He came up with nothing, making him groan in discouragement. Looking towards the back of the cave, he sweatdropped as he moved back there. The moaning and grunting got a tad bit louder before it stopped after a long combination of the two sounds. Ace felt completely uncomfortable now, but he knew that he had to find the key.

The Sylveon went back and saw the two serpents curled together, presumably asleep now. His nervousness almost completely disappeared. He quietly stalked around them in order to look. Soon enough, he saw something shiny near Rex's tail.

Fearing the worst, he gulped and went closer. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was indeed the key. He took a deep breath, not wanting to wake them up and face any kind of 'conversation'. He knew that when things like what happened earlier occur, a very weird and emotional conversation follows...and he really didn't like that.

He swiftly used a ribbon to grab the key and started running back towards the entrance. Karen smiled. "Good, now RUN!"

Ace started running, but not before grabbing the Goomy in one of his ribbons.

 **000**

Brianhad grabbed both the key and the Goomy and was already more than halfway to the meeting area. Eventually, he made it back to the start, where Roscoe and Esmeralda were sleeping, as were those who decided to stay and wait.

Brain was panting erratically. He had just floated quickly for 100 yards, even though he could have just teleported, as there was no rule against it.

"Evil...COMMANDS YOU...to wake up and win!" Brian exclaimed, holding the Goomy and the key outwards.

Hearing his outburst startled everyone into waking up.

"Huh? What the-" Roscoe started before seeing Brian there. His eyes widened. "Shit!"

He quickly took the key from Brian and unlocked the button before pressing it, just as Ace ran up.

"The Zekroms win! The Reshirams are really terrible!" Victini exclaimed as the Zekroms cheered. Well, most of them.

 **000**

 **Jadia: UGH! Macey, you got so lucky this time. Next time, you are DEFINITELY GONE!**

 **000**

Ace and Chlotz both groaned. "Well, looks like I'm gone…" Chlotz muttered.

 **000**

At the Reshirams' ceremony, Karen and Autumn were smiling at Chlotz, who was glaring with his arms folded.

"Well Reshirams, you're about to go from 8 to 7…" said Mew. "Now, let's see who's going home…"

"There's no need...we already know who's leaving…" said Taylor, holding back a smile.

"Hey, thanks for rubbing it in cheater!" Chlotz growled.

"Well, we're gonna do it anyway…" said Victini. "But...with a bit of a twist. We're gonna be reading off who voted for who…"

"And why is that?!" Karen exclaimed.

"Because we can…" said Victini as he took out a piece of paper. "Now...Karen, Autumn, Rex, and Taylor all voted for Chlotz…"

"As expected…" Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"Tiffanie voted for herself...which is weird…"

 **000**

 **Tiffanie: I couldn't be bothered…**

 **000**

"Ace and Chase both voted for Autumn…"

Autumn snarled at the two, with Ace gulping in fear and Chase sticking his tongue out at her.

"And shockingly, Chlotz contributed to his own elimination by voting for himself!"

"Wait, what!?" Chase exclaimed.

"I already knew the fucking outcome…" Chlotz explained. "Voting for anyone else wouldn't have done shit…"

"Well, majority rules, so Chlotz...time to go…"

"Whatever…" Chlotz said in an emotionless tone.

 **000**

Chlotz was inside of the cannon.

"Any last words?" asked Mew.

"Yes...Autumn and Karen, you're heartless bitches who need to take swords out of your asses and replace them with a male."

Chase burst into laughter as the two girls growled at him and Chlotz.

"Tiffanie...I'm glad you've actually changed your mind about me after being like those other two for a while…"

Tiffanie rubbed the back of her head.

"Chase and Ace, thanks for actually being nice and friends to me…"

"Hey, it's not a problem…" said Ace with a smile.

"And Rex and TaylAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Chlotz didn't finish as Victini launched him away.

"You Reshirams should be lucky...7 is a good number…"

"Well, now that Sir Trips-a-lot is gone...we'll definitely have a better chance…" said Autumn.

"WE COULD HAVE WON IF YOU IDIOTS HADN'T PUT HIM IN THE FIRST SLOT!"

"Whatever…" said Karen. "We'll be even better without him…"

Chase groaned.

 **000**

 **And now Chlotz is gone. Man, the Reshirams are TERRIBLE, even though they could have won. Chlotz is right, Karen and Autumn need to calm down and stop being so serious, it's annoying. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	10. Jeepers Creepers

**Announcer: Last time of Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island...the contestants participated in a relay race with Goomy as batons. The troubles between Chlotz and his team grew larger with Chase and Ace telling him the truth about Taylor. However, it would backfire with some very provocative proof from the 'girl' herself. In the challenge, Chlotz was set up to fail his team by Karen and Autumn, as he continued tripping and screwing up in the beginning. Meanwhile, the Zekroms had a pretty easy time with the challenge, passing them all with ease. Unsurprisingly, in the end, the Reshirams lost and Chlotz was eliminated.**

 **What will happen this time around? Will the Reshirams lose again? Will Macey cause a disturbing group ritual again? And who will be eliminated this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

It was 4:43 in the morning when Ace felt something cold nudge him. Opening his eyes, he saw Chase smiling down at him.

He yawned and looked around, seeing that the others were asleep. Confused, he looked back up at him. "What's going on?"

"Well, I felt really bad about well...beating you up…" Chase started, looking away. "So, I wanted to make it up to you…"

Ace was shocked. He'd gotten over that weeks ago, but Chase still remembered it?

"Chase...y-you don't have t-"

Chase silenced him with a small kiss. After breaking it, Ace blushed and looked dreamily into his eyes. "I know you're gonna say I don't have to, but I want to. That was something my bitch of a sister would do…and I don't want to have that in my memory..."

Ace looked down sheepishly with a blush, making Chase chuckle. "Come on...follow me…" Chase said as he walked towards the cave opening.

Ace yawned once again before slowly getting up and stretching. He then ran after Chase. He had continued following the Flareon for almost five or seven minutes until he saw that he was leading them to a cliffside. There was an old blanket and a bunch of assorted berries near the edge as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"Tada!" Chase said, presenting it. "I decided that we should well...just have a bit of alone time like this…"

"D-Does this mean that we're...'together'?" Ace asked with a blush.

In response, got close to him. "Does this answer your question?" he asked before planting yet another kiss on his lips.

Ace blushed like mad, wrapping his paws around Chase's neck. When they broke the kiss, Ace sighed and laid his head on Chase's shoulder.

Chase chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes…"

Ace giggled and licked his cheek.

"Well, let's get this picnic started…" said Chase. "We don't want the berries to spoil…"

 **000**

 **Chase: That went well...I got over my guilt and got an actual boyfriend in the process...Autumn's gotta be so jealous...**

 **000**

 **Ace: YES!**

 **000**

About 4 hours after their picnic and the sunrise, Chase and Ace were sleeping together in the cave, with Autumn, Karen, Tiffanie, and Taylor waking up in the meantime.

Autumn stretched with a smile before looking over to her brother and Ace.

"One useless idiot down...two more to go…" she said with a smile.

"Come on, our numbers are dwindling enough right now, so we need as many people possible."

Autumn groaned. "Fine…we'll keep the idiots…"

"Hey, Chlotz was the worse guy we had...besides Luther", Karen explained. "I'm sure we'll be fine…"

"Yes, with two useless idiots we'll be fine…"

"Autumn, they worked hard last time…" Taylor argued. "They are useful. Are you sure that it's not just your hate for Chase that's making you feel that way?"

Autumn gave no response.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Taylor whispered to himself.

"Fine, keep them in…" said Autumn. "But I guarantee that they won't do anything fucking useful…"

Karen, Tiffanie, and Taylor exchanged glances. She was really adamant about her negativity towards the two, despite them trying their best, like they were.

"Um...okay", said Tiffanie, breaking the sudden silence. "Well, I'm gonna go and get some training in and get something to eat…"

"I'll go with you…" Taylor offered. "May as well get out a bit more…"

"Oh, well okay", said Tiffanie as she and Taylor started leaving the cave.

Autumn walked to the back of the cave and sat there, looking down. Karen saw this and sighed. She floated towards her in the back, where she saw and heard sniffling. Getting closer, she saw that Autumn was crying.

Confused, she asked her what was wrong. "Autumn, are you okay?"

Autumn continued sniffling and started wiping her eyes. "Y-Yeah...I'm fine!"

"Then...why are you crying?" asked Karen.

"Because, no matter what fucking happens, my brother gets more attention, positivity, and friends than I do!" Autumn cried. "It's not fair!"

"Then...why don't you change that?" asked Karen. "No, a better question is...why do you care? You're both completely different despite being twins."

"Because, it gets really upsetting and unfair seeing him surrounded by suitors, popular people, and getting shit automatically handed to him, while I have to work my ass off to get things and go to people to talk, only to have them ignore me and walk away!"

"Oh...that's really…"

"And you want to know something else that's fucked up?!" Autumn exclaimed. "When he was 8, he got caught having sex with a few of his friends...and nobody cared at all! And right now I'm 19 and I still can't do anything with a guy without my dad scaring him away!"

Karen looked at her sympathetically.

"It's just...not fair!" Autumn cried.

"Well...things will get better, Autumn…" said Karen. "And that just means that you're more used to hard work, making you smarter and stronger…"

"No...you don't understand, he's just as smart and strong as me...and he doesn't do anything!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Whoa...okay, um...do you come off as...you know…"

"What?"

" Are you mean or show your anger around others?" asked Karen.

Autumn thought about it.

 **-000-**

 _At school, a Feraligatr bumped into her accidentally._

" _Excuse you…" it stated._

 _Autumn growled and jumped on its back and bit down hard on its shoulder, drawing blood. Suddenly, the Feraligatr screamed in pain as it drained of all of its energy._

 _Autumn got off of it, with others around her staring at her out of shock and fear._

 **-000-**

 _She was inside of a classroom with numerous other Pokemon. They all seemed to be taking tests. One of the other students sitting next to her, an Ariados, nudged her during the test. She tried to ignore it, but it continued nudging her more and more until she couldn't take it any more._

" _WHAT?!" she whisper shouted._

" _Ms. Volkratus, bring up your test immediately", the Gothitelle teacher stated._

" _Wha- but he-"_

" _No buts! You have forfeited your grade, once you bring me your test, you must leave."_

 _Autumn growled before glaring at the Ariados, who was snickering. She grabbed onto one of its legs and threw it out of the nearby open window._

 **-000-**

 _She was working with a Ninetales in building a large card castle in art class._

" _Come on Elijah, we're almost done…" she stated as the Ninetales carefully placed the last cards on the very top. Just then, a Teddiursa accidentally bumped into the table the two were working on, causing their castle to collapse._

" _Damn it!" Elijah exclaimed._

 _Autumn growled and used Seed Bomb on the unsuspecting Teddiursa, knocking it out cold…_

 **000**

"Well, yeah...but someone else always made me!" Autumn exclaimed. "I never wanted to!"

Karen sighed. "Well...I'm sorry things happened to you like that...but try to keep high hopes. Maybe things will get better…"

Autumn looked down.

 **000**

Kaia and her alliance were at the beach once again. They were lucky to make it there, as Macey continued trying to make the guys stay back. Now that they were there, they didn't want to talk about that...at the moment.

"Man, I swear, if we keep this up, our whole team will make it to the merge!" Roscoe stated with a smile.

Jadia gave him a look.

"Well...almost our whole team…" Roscoe said sheepishly.

"Well, our team is good and we could win all of the challenges if we wanted to, but I believe that this time we should lose in order to get rid of Macey…" Kaia said whilst sitting in Jarred's lap.

"Thank you!" Jadia exclaimed out of happiness. "Finally Donny will be avenged!"

"Though there's a possibility that she'll pull the same shit and get one of us eliminated instead…" Esmeralda said.

"And thus that plan falls short…" said Jarred as he laid back against a rock.

"Well, maybe not…" said Kaia, sitting up and backing up into his lap again. "Maybe...before they gather the votes and after she's tampered with them...we change them all to her!"

"Hmm...that may work…" Roscoe said.

"It HAS to work…" Jadia growled. "I WANT THAT PUMPKIN BITCH GONE!" she exclaimed.

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: Something tells me that she's not gonna be okay again until Macey's gone…**

 **000**

Alpha decided not to go to the cliff this time around, getting tired of the repetition of Sherlock following him and them arguing…

"Aw...is someone not going to do his bullshit cliff pounding?" Sherlock teased.

"What's the point?" asked Alpha. "Apparently, you can't stand to be away from me, so you follow me all the time…"

"What the-NO!" Sherlock exclaimed. "That's not the case!"

"You sure?" asked Alpha. "Because you keep saying that, yet you never disprove it…"

"I am NOT obsessed with you! I was suspicious and right! Remember, I found out your plan!"

"Um...what plan?" asked Sandra.

"I have no idea what he's talking about…" said Alpha in an apathetic manner. "I've been proven innocent, but he still thinks that I'm a bad guy…"

"Because you ARE!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Um...Sherlock...don't you think you should calm down?" Rocky asked.

"What-I-he's planning on using gems that he finds to beat us all!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"He's. Innocent…" Sandra stated. "If anyone's been acting suspicious...it's YOU!"

"I haven't been leaving without a trace almost every morning to punch a mountain and collect gems!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Okay, you keep bringing up gems...where the fuck are they then?" asked Sandra, folding her arms.

"How should I know?!"

"Exactly…" Alpha stated. "So...if you're done accusing me of shit, I'd like to go back and start my 'mountain pounding' again…" he said as he exited the team's shelter.

"You fucker!"

"Sherlock, why don't you just shut the fuck up and stop…" Sandra stated. "You stalking Alpha all the time isn't helping anything…"

"I'm not hurting any of you and I'm not stalking!" Sherlock exclaimed. "He is planning on doing something devious! I'm telling you!"

"Sher-"

"Whatever you say…" said Sandra. "Just know that if you keep this up, I'll tell the others that you're acting suspicious…"

"ALPHA IS THE ONE ALWAYS LEAVING!"

"And Brian is hardly ever here…" Rock added. "Look, I'm not gonna be on any sides, but I'll just say that none of this shit matters! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT WE GET RID OF MACEY!"

"...that is true…" Sherlock admitted.

Sandra laughed. "I'm not worried about her, she'll be her own downfall soon enough. We're getting rid of-"

"Macey…" Rock stated. "End. of. story!"

"Rock…" Sandra growled.

"Sand…" Rocky retorted.

"Come on, you guys are fucking safe, why are you so fucking paranoid?!"

"Because she's harassing me!" Rock exclaimed. "You're my big sister! I would think that you'd care about me!"

"I...I DO CARE!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Oh, you do?" asked Sherlock. "I would think that since you never cared about how he felt about situations…."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Hey! He's not wrong, Sandy!"

"Rock, you know that I'm only acting this way because **I** want to win this us, and for mom!" Sandra exclaimed. "You of all people should know why…"

Rock suddenly looked down in a slightly saddened manner. Sherlock took notice of this and started putting two and two together.

"So...I'm guessing that Sandra is adopted…" Sherlock stated.

Sandra growled. "And of course you'd put me in the negative light!" she exclaimed. "Why couldn't Rock have been adopted to you?!"

"I know these kinds of things…"

"And how exactly is being adopted being put in the negative light?" asked Rock, folding his arms.

"Look, let's just fucking drop it", Sandra demanded. "Yes, I was adopted by OUR mom...and now I want to win for her. Deal with it…"

Rock sighed softly. "Can you please just help us get rid of Macey first? For me?"

Sandra sighed. "Fine…we'll get rid of the psycho…"

Rocky smiled before picking her up and hugging her. "Thanks…"

Sandra sighed to herself and accepted the hug.

 **000**

 **Sandra: Okay...we'll get rid of fucking Macey, but then it's back to business!**

 **000**

Tiffanie was picking up berries with Taylor in the forest.

"So, um...how are things with Rex?"

"Oh, um...things are fine…" Taylor said, sheepishly.

"You still okay with Chlotz being eliminated?" she asked, picking up a Pecha Berry.

Taylor sighed. "I was still a bit sad at first...but Rex helped me get over it…" he said with a bit of seduction.

"Oh...so that's what that noise was last night…"

"Wait...were we _that_ loud?" he asked with a fake blush.

"Sorta…" Tiffanie said. "It's not that big of a deal, though…"

"Oh, um...thanks…" Taylor stated before picking up numerous berries with his pink fringes. "So...um...are you thinking about anyone special?"

"Well...no", said Tiffanie. "I'm focusing more on the game. Though, some of the girls here are cute…"

"Oh...alright. Nothing wrong with that.." said Taylor. " _Looks like I'll have to get rid of you next, though…"_

"Thanks…" Tiffanie replied, picking up her bag. "Well, I think that we're good…"

"Oh?" asked Taylor, putting a few berries down. "Okay, let's head back…then, we can start training…"

"Right…" said Tiffanie as she and Taylor started making their way back to their cave.

 **000**

 **Taylor: Yes, Tiffanie is the strongest one on the team moral-wise and sense wise, so I have to get rid of her in order to guarantee more losses…**

 **As for Rex...I may keep him for a** _ **real**_ **boyfriend if he keeps up the** _ **good work**_ **. Then again, most likely I won't if he finds out.**

 **000**

Brian was sleeping in a chair inside of his "evil lair". While he did so, Macey frowned as she appeared next to him.

She growled to herself. "BRIAN!"

The sudden outburst at close range startled the Reuniclus and made him jump out of his chair.

"Ugh...WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF DISRUPTING MY SLUMBER!?" Brian asked dramatically. "I was having a wonderful dream about world domination!"

"My ray doesn't work anymore!" Macey exclaimed, grabbing him angrily. "You have to fix it!"

"Um...evil will no longer take orders from his ASSISTANT!" Brian growled, pushing her away and dusting himself off. "I will be doing my own inventions from now on…"

"NO!" Macey exclaimed. "You are going to fix my ray NOW!"

"...I refuse!"

Macey growled and used Shadow Ball, knocking Brian against the wall. Once he hit the wall, his computers all fell on him, making him groan.

"NOW!" Macey growled, folding her arms.

Getting no response, she growled and threw all of the computers behind her, only to reveal that the Multiplying Pokemon wasn't there.

"What the-"

 **-000-**

Brian was panting back at his team's shelter, where everyone, minus Alpha had gathered back to, coincidentally.

"Oh, if it isn't 'The Evil Idiot'…" Sandra spat. "How nice of you to be here for once…"

"Quiet girl, just find me a place to hide!"

"Hide?" Roscoe asked. "Hide from what?"

"Besides, I thought you feared nothing…" Kaia added.

"Quiet! My assistant has gone crazy!" Brian explained. "She demands that I fix her ray of same gender affection!"

"Wait...she wants you to fix her GAY GUN?!" Jarred exclaimed.

"Yes, I just said that!"

"And why should we help you?" asked Sandra. "What have you done for this team besides be annoying as fuck?"

"So...you're okay with me fixing her ray and...possibly...ruining relationships…" he stated before realizing what he was saying. He grew a smile. "On second that...that's extremely evil."

"Brian…" Jadia growled.

"Ugh, just hide behind Rock's back…" said Sherlock. "Besides, as long as the protect I have on all of our brains is still active, we'll be perfectly fine…"

"No, my mind has been made up! Evil shall triumph!"

"If you do that, evil will get his body dissolved and his brain split in two...THEN eliminated…" Kaia threatened.

Brian paled before teleporting behind Rock.

Macey teleported into the shelter with a fake smile. "Hey guys…" she said with a pinch of seductiveness. "Have you seen Brian?"

"Why do you want him?" asked Esmeralda.

"Oh, just need to talk to him about something…" Macey stated vaguely.

"Well, we haven't seen him."

Suddenly, a sneeze was heard, causing suspicion for Macey, as no one moved. She knew what was going on.

"Oh, well...okay", said Macey said, still suspicious. She left the shelter.

"Alright, Brian she's-" started Rock, before being shushed by Sherlock.

"What?" he asked.

"It's an old trick. They pretend to leave and just stand beside the door to listen and then-"

"I KNEW IT!" Macey exclaimed as she made herself visible as she floated, eyeing Brian.

"Macey, we're not gonna let you make us do your fantasy shit again!" Jarred exclaimed.

"Oh please, you don't know what you want! ONLY I KNOW!" she screamed maniacally. "And soon all of the guys on this island will be love puppets...and you'll do whatever I tell you to do to each other…FOREEEEEEVEEEERRRRR", she said creepily.

"Mother of Arceus, she's insane!" Kaia exclaimed.

"CAMPERS! MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE MEETING AREA! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"She you guys at the challenge…" Macey stated with a smile.

Everyone exchanged disturbed and nervous looks.

 **000**

Everyone made their way to the meeting area, where they found both Mew and Victini wearing gas masks. They all sat in their respective bleachers.

"Um...what the hell are you two wearing?" Taylor asked with a slight giggle.

Victini took out a thin, pen-like button. A hissing sound was heard and pink gas started emerging from their bleachers.

"What the hell is going-" Tiffanie started before losing consciousness. Everyone fell asleep immediately because of the gas.

Mew and Victini both smiled.

 **000**

Everyone was lying down inside of a large hole and it was now very dark outside. After a few minutes, some of them began to stir and regain consciousness.

"Ugh...what just happened?" Esmeralda asked as she woke up next to Roscoe.

"I'm not sure…" said Alpha. "But maybe we were KNOCKED OUT FROM THE GAS!"

"Hey, you don't have to yell…" Roscoe stated, giving him a look as he got up and stretched.

Alpha rolled his eyes. Kaia moved a bit before opening her eyes and looking around. She immediately gained a smile upon seeing that she was sleeping against Jarred and he was bringing her close. However, that was short lived, as she saw Sandra on Jarred's other side. She growled inwardly before taking a breath.

" _You're not together...calm the fuck down and focus on the game…"_ she told herself mentally.

She breathed out before shaking him, waking him up. As others began waking up as well, they all began pondering the same thing: WHY WERE THEY IN A HOLE?!

"Um...is it seriously night time again?" asked Chase, looking up and seeing a dark sky.

"YES IT IS!" they all heard from above, startling them.

Everyone looked up and just barely saw Mew and Victini near the hole entrance.

"Alright ass one and ass two, what the hell is going on?!" Sandra asked.

"Your next challenge of course!" Victini stated.

"Of course…." Taylor muttered.

"Now, this challenge will be a scavenger hunt!" Mew said.

"WHY IS IT NIGHT TIME?!" Rocky asked.

"To make it difficult for you to find the items", said Victini stated simply.

"You suck!"

"And you swallow!" Victini retorted.

"Now, down there next to you, you will find duffel bags", Mew explained as Tiffanie and Sherlock looked around and each found bags for their team. "Inside of the duffel bags, you will find flashlights and the list with what you need to find."

Autumn grabbed one of the flashlights and turned it on. The light shined for a few seconds before flickering off. She growled while looking up at them.

"Yeah...while you're hunting for those items on the list, you may want to find some loose batteries as well...especially because of...the other thing."

"...Um...what other thing?" asked Jadia.

"Well...we're not gonna spoil it for you…" said Mew. "But, we _will_ say that keeping light with you at all times would be the best thing…."

"Oh boy…this is going to be shit…" Jarred stated.

"It sure is…" said Victini. "The team that find all of their items first will win. You all may start...NOW!"

"Wait, how the hell do we get out of here?!" Karen asked.

"FIGURE IT OUT!"

 **000**

"Okay...so this is easy…" said Ace. "We can just-"

"-use Rex to get out of here…" Karen finished. "Yeah…obvious."

Chase growled a bit, but shook it off.

"Come on, let's go!" Tiffanie said as Rex formed a bridge from the bottom of the hole to the top.

"Pick up the pace! The other team is already gone!" Autumn exclaimed.

"They have a combined number of four Psychic and Ghost-types!" Chase exclaimed. "And you want to know something ironic, WE HAD FOUR AS WELL! BUT TWO WERE ELIMINATED!"

"SHUT UP, CHASE! GET YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND AND COME ON!" Autumn exclaimed before running up Rex's body after Tiffanie and Karen.

Chase growled angrily.

 **000**

 **Chase: Okay, call me crazy, but I think that being in an another actual relationship has made me...more caring and anger prone…**

 **Fuck…**

 **000**

"Okay…everyone take a flashlight…" Kaia stated as everyone reached inside of the bag, each of them pulling out their own flashlight.

"Now, looks like we just have to find five things…" said Sherlock, looking at the list. "A bag of stale potato chips, a lava rock, a bucket of scalding water, a maple leaf, and...a tire..."

"Well, this is going to be stupid…" Sandra stated. "Especially since those items are completely random."

"And not to mention that it's still dark…" Roscoe added. "Well, not counting the moonlight…"

"Yeah...it...really is bright...and beautiful…" Esmeralda said before looking lovingly at Roscoe. Roscoe reciprocated the look and they were about to kiss when-

"Um...excuse me, but last time I checked, we have a challenge. This is not the time for making babies!" Alpha stated.

"Aww...someone's jealous that others actually have a relationship…" Sherlock quipped.

"Meanwhile, you like me, so…"

"NO I DO-"

"LISTEN!" Jarred exclaimed. "If we want to win again, we have to focus! Being uncoordinated and arguing is what the other team is supposed to be doing!"

"He's right!" Kaia and Sandra said simultaneously, causing them to growl at each other.

Jarred got between them immediately, giving them both a serious look, making them blush and turn away from each other. He groaned. "Okay, let's just do this, because I think the other team is somehow already ahead; Brian, Sherlock, and Alpha, you guys look for the maple leaf, Rocky and Sandra, you guys look for the lava rock, Roscoe, Essie, Kaia, Jadia, and I will go to the junkyard and find the tire and chips, and Macey...you just get the water."

Macey scoffed. "And WHY am I by myself?!"

"Because no one trusts you", Alpha stated plainly.

Macey growled.

 **000**

 **Macey: BRIAN IS GOING TO FIX MY RAY! NO MATTER WHAT!**

 **000**

 **Kaia: Having Jarred actually take charge and succeed is so...sexy. Grrrr….FOCUS! DAMN IT!**

 **000**

"Alright, we have to find a box cutter, a DeepSeaTooth, a heart-shaped rock, a pillow, and an...Oh-cuh-rye-nuh…"

"It's pronounced Ocarina…" Chase stated.

"Okay, so I take it that you know what it is…" said Karen.

"Yeah…"

"Well if that's the case, you can go look for it…" said Tiffanie.

"Happily…" Chase said as he started leaving. "Come on, Ace…"

"Whoa, hold on there…" Autumn said. "There are five objects and seven of us, what makes you think you two are gonna be together?"

"Um...considering that the two of us, and the two of them…" Chase said, pointing to Rex and Taylor, "...are in relationships, it makes sense that we go together...and the three of you go alone…"

"Um...and since WHEN are you two in a relationship?!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Since this morning...bitch", Chase said with a toothy grin.

Autumn growled.

"Well...congrats...I guess…" Rex stated.

"Thanks", said Ace. "Now, uh...let's get going…" he said, nudging Chase.

"Yeah, we may want to go before she explodes from jealousy...:" Chase teased before he and Ace left.

"Yeah, Rex and I are gonna go, too…" Taylor stated. "We're gonna go find the DeepSeaTooth."

The two of them started leaving as well, leaving the three girls alone.

"Well, looks like we're the only ones who aren't gonna be distracted…" said Karen.

"If we lose, Ace goes", Autumn growled.

"Um...why?" asked Tiffanie.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Autumn exclaimed, making her take one step back. Karen came around and whispered what happened in the morning in her 'ear'.

"Oh...um...okay?" Tiffanie stated.

Autumn growled softly before walking away. "I'm looking for the pillow!"

"Damn it!" Karen cursed. "Well, I'll look for the rock…"

"Which means, I have to find the box cutter…" Tiffanie concluded. "Easy enough…"

 **000**

"I still can't believe that we have to search for a MAPLE LEAF while it is dark as hell out here!" Alpha groaned as he shined his flashlight around with his kinesis.

"Hey, you realize that we can just teleport it to us and they'll be none the wiser…" Sherlock whispered.

"THANKS FOR REMINDING US SHERLOCK! NO TELEPORTATION OF OBJECTS IS ALLOWED OR YOU WILL FACE INSTANT DISQUALIFICATION!"

"...Nice job, dumbass…"

Sherlock growled at him.

"Simpletons, out of the way!" Brian said, going past them. "We must be on the lookout for my crazy assistant!"

"Um...excuse me Professor Doof…" Alpha growled. "But we have better things to worry about than psycho girl…"

A loud, deep growl echoed throughout the forest.

"Like THAT!"

"Please, the pain that I can inflict is much more hurtful and evil than that of the growling creature…" Brian said, cockily folding his arms.

The growl was much louder this time, startling the Reuniclus and causing him to hide behind Sherlock.

"You were saying…?"

"Let's just find this fucking maple leaf and get on with our lives…" said Sherlock.

"You have a life?" Alpha asked sarcastically.

Sherlock glared at him. "Shut up."

They continued walking through the forest with their flashlights shining. Little did they notice that they were being stalked by a dark figure. It growled angrily at seeing the light and disappeared.

"I still don't see the difficulty of this challenge…" said Alpha. "Other than it being dark as fuck, all we have to do is go to the corner of the island that's hot as hell, here, and the junkyard! It's like they weren't even trying when they came up with this…"

"Remember that they added some kind of challenge with these flashlights…"

"Lame…" Alpha stated, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe if you had an open mind, then it-" Sherlock started before his flashlight started flickering. "No...no, no, no…" It finally turned off, causing Alpha to snicker.

"Aw...tough luck 'brainiac'..." Alpha quipped. "Better find some batteries fast…"

Sherlock growled. "No way! I don't know what's out there! I'll have to stay with you two…"

"Oh goody…" Brian said sheepishly before his flashlight started flickering. "Um...evil COMMANDS you to stop your flickering!"

The flashlight turned off immediately. "Mother…."

"Of course…" Alpha groaned. "Come on Things 1 and 2…"

Sherlock folded his arms out of anger, but nevertheless, followed the metal spider. Brian followed behind while shaking his flashlight.

 **000**

Taylor and Rex had made it to the beach, with Taylor holding both of the flashlights due to Rex's lack of arms.

"So, I take it that you're gonna search underwater…" Rex said.

"Yeah…" Taylor said. "Unless...you want a bit of pain by sinking to the bottom…."

"WOO-HOO!" Rex exclaimed as he dove underwater.

Taylor smirked deviously.

 **000**

 **Taylor: I am loving Rex more and more...it'll be sad when I have to dispose of him, but it'll be fun while it lasts.**

 **000**

Taylor started searching around for a DeepSeaTooth in the sand. While he searched,he used his tail to sift through the sand.

While he sifted, he found a dark black rock sitting atop a star-like symbol engraved in the land. Curious, he put one flashlight in his other extension and picked up the rock. The symbol flashed red, but Taylor did not notice.

He inspected the rock before shrugging and tossing it in the water. An extremely low hiss was barely heard across the entire island for two seconds.

Taylor continued searching, but then he remembered that he was trying to make his team lose. He decided to stop his search and he went back to where Rex dove into the water. He laid down in the sand and turned off the flashlights, as the moonlight illuminated everything good enough.

Rex miraculously emerged from the water and laid in the sand, panting.

"So...did you find it?" Taylor asked seductively.

"No…." Rex said, looking down. "Sorry...and um….why did you turn off the flashlights?"

"Oh...I just thought that the moonlight would provide as much as light as we needed…" Taylor said, coiling his tail around Rex's.

"Um...babe, don't you think we should focus on the challenge this time?" asked Rex. You know, just to be on the safe side…"

"If we lose, they're getting rid of either Chase or Ace...don't start getting paranoid…" Taylor said, kissing him.

Rex sighed.

 **000**

 **Rex: Don't get me wrong, being with Taylor is fucking amazing. But, her constantly wanting to lose is getting annoying. Instead of being at eliminations, I COULD BE BOILING MYSELF IN THE HOT WATER CORNER OF THE ISLAND!**

 **I get too tired after challenges and I'd like to just feel another pain to counter the other. It may not make sense, but I don't fucking care.**

 **000**

"Alright, where the hell are we supposed to find a lava rock?" Sandra asked herself.

"Most likely we'll find it at a volcano or at the hot section of the island…"

"Well, there are no volcanoes around here, so hot corner it is…" said Sandra as they started making their way towards that area.

Rock kept hearing rustling and small noises, scaring him a bit as he continued going with Sandra. He shined his flashlight every time he heard a noise near him, which annoyed Sandra, as he occasionally shined it at her while she shined hers forward.

"Rock, STOP!" Sandra exclaimed, startling him.

"S-Sorry…." he said. "I just have a really bad feeling…"

"You always have a bad feeling…" Sandra retorted. "Just calm down."

"They said that we have to keep light on us at all times for safety! I don't know what's gonna happen!"

"Neither do I, but do you see me freaking out and using up all of the flashlight's remaining battery?"

Hearing this, Rock immediately turned off the flashlight and stuck closer to Sandra, putting her on his head.

"Huh...we should've did this in the first place…" Sandra said as they continued towards the hot corner.

Quick footsteps and rustling was heard, causing Rocky to look to the side quickly.

"Rock...what did I just say?" asked Sandra.

"Look Sandy, I am bit more concerned about our safety than finding some goddamn rock…." Rocky explained.

Sandra groaned. "We're almost where we need to be, and I think my flashlight is about to die, so I'm going to turn it off-"

"WHAT?!"

"CALM DOWN!" Sandra exclaimed. "We're almost there like I said…so just keep going forward. And who's to say you can't fight off whatever is supposedly following all of us?"

"Well...I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right, now come on…"

 **-000-**

They made it to the hot corner of the island, which stayed excruciatingly hot even when it was night time, apparently.

"Whew...this is...a bit too hot…" Rock as he started sweating.

"Heh, it feels alright to me…" said Sandra. "So now we have to find a lava rock…"

"Well, unless there's a cave around, I doubt that we'll be able to find one…"

"Well luckily, there's a small cave over there…" Sandra said, pointing to a cave hiding behind a few trees.

"Oh boy…" Rock groaned.

"Come on big guy…" she said as she started walking towards it. Rock rolled his eyes before following.

 **000**

Chase and Ace were at the junkyard looking for an Ocarina. Ace held both flashlights while Chase rummaged through the trash.

While happy about their new relationship, Ace felt a bit uncomfortable and nervous about Chase and Autumn's interactions.

"Um...Chase?" he asked.

"Yeah?" he responded as he picked up a brown bag and dumped out its contents.

"Do you think that Autumn will ever accept our relationship?"

"Not until she gets a boyfriend of her own…" Chase explained. "Whenever I date someone, she hates that person's guts and tries to ruin our relationship just because her daddy is overprotective and she scares guys away…"

"We keep hearing about her dad and how he's crazy and stuff...but is he really?" asked Ace.

"He once ripped off a Machamp's arm and ate it while it bled out…" Chase stated simply.

Ace paled. "Okay...that's…"

"Crazy, exactly", Chase finished. "So, don't worry babe, she always fails. And if she ever tries fucking with you, just ignore her…"

"B-But what if she hurts me?"

Chase chuckled before giving him a peck on the lips. "You'll be fine…"

Ace blushed before licking Chase's nose. "Thanks for the reassurance…"

"No prob…" Chase replied. "Now, let's keep looking for this stupid Ocarina…"

"How do we even know that one's here?" asked Ace. "We'd have a better time finding a box cut-OW!"

Ace whimpered and dropped both flashlights as he lifted his paw and saw a bloody gash underneath it. Hearing this, Chase immediately brought him close and started licking his paw in order to clean it.

"Arceus damn it! That burns!" Ace cursed.

"What stabbed you anyway?" Chase asked.

"I don't know…" Ace said as he looked back on the ground.

Chase looked back and looked down to see a blade slightly protruding from the pile. "What the-"

He dug out the blade and saw that it was a box cutter.

"Hey, the box cutter!" Chase acknowledged. "Looks like you were right…"

Getting no reply, Chase turned around and saw that he was alone. "A-Ace? ACE?!"

Still getting no reply, he groaned and saw the flashlights on the ground, both off. "Shit!"

 **000**

Jarred, Kaia, Jadia, Esmeralda, and Roscoe were in the junkyard as well, but in another part of it.

"Okay, so a tire and some chips…" Jadia stated. "Probably going to be the easiest things to find…"

"Yep…" Jarred said in agreement. "So, we'd better get down to it and get it over with."

"And when we find anything, we come back here and wait, alright?" Kaia added.

"But...what if our flashlights go out after we find an item or WHILE we find an item?" asked Esmeralda.

"Well, for all we know, they could just be lying to us about there being _another thing_ …" Jarred presumed.

"What if they're not, though?" asked Jadia.

Jarred rubbed the back of his head before sighing. "Well, I don't know in that case."

"Hopefully whatever it is can be fought off, giving us time to escape…" Kaia added.

"Well, let's keep those hopes high…" said Roscoe. "Now, let's get going."

 **-000-**

Kaia was following Jarred, who seemed to be knowing where he was going. While walking with him and keeping her flashlight on, she was thinking about Sandra and how he probably feels about the situation now. Sure, _she_ told him that they couldn't get together until the game was over, but did that mean that he was losing a bit of interest?

They were approaching an abnormal pile of trash when she decided to ask.

"Um...Jarred?"

"Yeah?"

"...Well...I was wondering if you were still...y'know, interested in me…" Kaia said as they stopped outside of the trash pile.

Jarred chuckled. "Any reason you're asking me this?"

"Um…" Kaia started, blushing. "Just curious…"

"You sure you're not _nervous_ about Sandy?"

"SANDY?!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Hey, I guess you are…" he stated with a smirk.

Kaia realized what she'd done and punched him in the arm. "Look, I said that we weren't going to be together until the game ended, but Sandra is getting on my nerves on how close she keeps getting to you. So, I just wanted to know if you still liked me and are still willing to date later…"

"If I didn't like you, why would the two of us be alone right now…" he laughed as he walked around the pile.

Kaia smiled and wagged her tail out of happiness before following him. She stopped upon seeing that he wasn't there.

"Um...Jarred?" she asked nervously. "Jarred, don't you try to scare me! It won't work..."

Suddenly, she heard a knock behind her and she saw a door against the pile.

"What the hell?" she asked herself. She heard more knocking before moving back. "I've seen enough movies to know that when shit like that happens, there's something scary behind it…"

The door opened, revealing Jarred inside of a tunnel-like area.

"What the-"

"Welcome to The Pad!" Jarred said as he reached to the side and pulled out a bag of stale chips. "Chips?"

Kaia slowly made her way towards the entrance, dropping her flashlight upon seeing light already inside of the place. "What is this place?"

"A friend's old crib…" said Jarred as he followed her back in before running forward and jumping on the couch.

"And who was this friend?"

"Luther...from the other team", he said with a sigh.

"Oh, so this is where you guys went…" said Kaia. "Well, for a house of junk, this _is_ kinda cool…besides the smell."

"It takes a while to get used to…" Jarred explained as he sprawled out on the couch and turned on the television.

" _And now back to-"_

"Jarred, don't you think we should go back and check on the others before we 'relax'?" Kaia asked, folding her arms.

"Oh...right", Jarred said. "I should also mention that there's a tire hanging from the ceiling for decoration…"

Kaia looked up and saw that a tire was suspended from the ceiling by a rope. "Huh, well...I guess if they haven't found anything, we can just bring them here and we can hang out until the other team loses…"

"Well, considering that we have to worry about our own teammates as well, I don't think we should have a whole lot of confidence until we're sure."

"Whatever…" Kaia said.

 **-000-**

"Ugh...how is there a junkyard with no junk cars?!" Esmeralda asked.

"I don't know, bu-" Jadia started before her flashlight turned off. "Oh no…"

"Hey, don't worry, we still have ours…" Roscoe said, pulling out his. He attempted to turn it on, put it didn't work. He continued trying and shook it before laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah, we're screwed."

"Well, maybe we're not...maybe they _were_ lying…"

A menacing growl was heard as a dark figure appeared before them. Its piercing red eyes paralyzing them with fear.

"Fucking shit…"

 **000**

"This fucking sucks…" Karen growled as she looked around the cave she and her team slept inside. "They seriously expect me to keep a flashlight on while searching for a rock that looks like a heart?!"

She had been searching for the last thirty minutes in that exact same cave with no results.

"Where the hell do I look now?" she asked herself.

She floated out of the cave and started a search for another cave or another rocky area.

"Wait a second...Rex's hole!" Karen realized before leaving the cave. She turned back around and went deep into the there, she sighed before looking down in Rex's sleeping quarters.

"Now...let's enter this stupid hole…"

She started floating down the hole, looking on the sides for any loose rocks that may resemble a heart. Upon only five minutes, she made it to the bottom with no sight of heart-shaped rocks.

She groaned, before looking around and seeing that there were two different underground tunnels going in opposite directions.

"Whoa...huh, maybe I can find it now...in about 2 days!" she exclaimed, causing it to echo.

"Which way do I go?" she asked herself. She began going to the right, but once she heard a growl, she quickly changed her mind and floated to the left side quickly.

She continued looking back as she floated forward, not caring about the challenge as she saw a dark figure running behind her extremely quick.

The growling got louder until she finally turned a small corner and stayed inside of an alley-like area. The figure passed by her quickly, allowing her to sigh softly.

She turned around and looked down, coincidentally finding the heart-shaped rock. Karen sighed. "Of course...and now when I turn back around, it's gonna be behind me."

"That's...correct."

Karen turned back around and met blood red eyes.

"Fuck my life…"

 **000**

"Ugh...this is gonna take forever…" Sherlock said, crumpling up another leaf while Alpha shined the flashlight on him.

"Hey, you don't see the evil idiot complaining…" Alpha stated, motioning to Brian.

"Um...he's not even there!" Sherlock exclaimed.

Alpha actually turned to the side and saw that the Reuniclus was actually gone. "Huh...no wonder I only felt a pang of annoyance dissipate…"

Sherlock growled.

"Okay, your growling is becoming iffy", Alpha stated. "Are you turned on or are you angry, 'cause it's hard to tell…"

"I would kill you right now if I had the chance!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Angry it is…" Alpha deduced. "Anyways, back to work!"

"I am not your servant!"

"Excuse me, but you seem to be forgetting that _I'm_ the one with the flashlight that's still working, so...I have the power over you, figuratively and literally…"

Suddenly the flashlight fizzled out, making Sherlock smile and fold his arms. "What now, spiderbitch?"

Alpha reached into some bushes and pulled out two batteries, causing Sherlock to twitch.

"H-How did you-"

"Coincidences for the win…" Alpha said, taking out the batteries in the old flashlight and putting in a new one. He then began shining the flashlight back on Sherlock. "Now...I say again, back to work."

Sherlock scoffed.

"You wanna lose and have the team blame you?" asked Alpha.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN HELPING!"

"But, I'm the one keeping us safe. I don't know what the hell Brian did...but he wasn't close enough to us…"

Sherlock sat back on the ground grumpily and moved a pile of fallen leaves to himself. Alpha laughed to himself.

 **000**

 **Alpha: He's so pathetic…**

 **000**

Brian was struggling inside of his 'lair', bound by rope that was glowing purple.

"Assistant! I demand you release-"

Macey smacked him harshly, making him wince.

"Hey, t-that hurt…"

"Get this through your head…" Macey growled, getting in his face, causing him to gulp. "I AM NOT YOUR ASSISTANT! YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! AND IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I FUCKING SAY, YOUR HEAD IS GOING TO BE MISSING!"

"...E-Evil uses Shadow Ball!" Brian used Shadow Ball on Macey, knocking her against the wall.

The Gourgeist growled before standing back up and glaring at him. "Big..mistake!"

Brian squeaked out in fear.

 **000**

Tiffanie was looking around the junkyard for a box cutter. She had been there since Chase and Ace went there and had been looking ever since.

However, she wasn't having any luck, especially since her flashlight was dead.

"Man this fucking sucks…" said Tiffanie, looking up at the moon.

She started walking around and searching the various piles of trash for a box cutter when she ran into-

"Oof!" Chase grunted as he saw who he bumped into. "Tiff! Have you seen Ace?!"

"Well, no-" Tiffanie started. "Have you seen a box cutter?"

"Yeah, one stabbed him in the paw before he disappeared!"

"What?! You didn't get it?!"

"They said FIND not retrieve…"

"I think it's implied that we-"

"Lose?"

The two heard the dark voice and immediately paled. However, Chase felt something familiar about the voice.

 **000**

"A little help here?" Rocky asked as he tried lifting a boulder as Sandra stood nearby shining the flashlight at him. It was hot inside of the cave, causing them both to have slight headaches and start sweating.

"Help with what?" Sandra asked. "You're stronger than me!"

"I can't really pick this up and it's extremely hot!" Rock said through grit teeth.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Sandra asked. "Especially since this flashlight is our safety...AND CLOSE TO DYING!"

Rocky blew on his hands to cool them off. "Dig a hole down under it or something. There's something extremely hot behind it and I think it'll help us win!"

"Ugh...fine", said Sandra. "Here-" she said, tossing him the flashlight. She walked towards the boulder and started digging down underneath it.

She made it on the other side of the rock and felt a lot more heat. She looked and saw that a rock was glowing and had a lava-like fluid floating around inside of it.

She smiled before hesitantly approaching it and touching it, only to feel a burning sensation, causing her to jerk her hand back.

"How the hell do they expect us to-"

"SANDRA!"

Hearing that scream triggered her protective nature over Rocky. She rushed back to the other side, leaving the rock behind. Once she was back, she saw that Rocky was gone and that the flashlight was off.

She growled in annoyance before picking up the flashlight and attempting to turn it on; it didn't work.

"DAMN IT!"

Just then, the figure appeared at the opening of the cave, causing Sandra to glare at it.

"Alright you piece of shit, WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!"

Suddenly, it disappeared, making her hesitant. She felt breathing down her neck and growled.

 **000**

Taylor and Rex panted next to each other.

"Never thought...doing it this late...would be this great!" Taylor stated as he kissed Rex's cheek.

"Yeh...heh heh", Rex chuckled nervously. "So, um...you're on birth control or something, right?"

"Birth contr-" Taylor started before remembering that he was still pretending to be a female. "Oh, well...no, but don't worry. I can't get pregnant!"

"Oh?"

"Nope, apparently my asshole dad didn't want any chance of his precious little angel getting pregnant at all", Taylor lied.

"Whoa...that's rough…" Rex said.

"Yeah, but I've gotten over it…" Taylor continued. "So, don't you worry…"

Rex nodded before looking down towards his tail and seeing something white near it. Confused, he went towards it and saw that it was DeepSeaTooth.

"What the-it's the tooth!" Rex exclaimed with a smile.

Taylor's eyes widened and his left eye twitched. "Great…" he said through grit teeth.

 **000**

 **Taylor: GODDAMNIT!**

 **000**

"Okay, I have a feeling that the others were caught…" said Jarred as he and Kaia exited the junkyard with their items. Both were tired, dirty, and their flashlight was flickering on and off. Jarred held the tire on his shoulder.

"Yeah...what was your first clue?" Kaia asked sarcastically, while holding the chips.

Jarred gave her a look. "Let's just see if anyone else is still around…"

"Um...the chances of that are unlikely-"

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" they both heard before looking to the side and seeing Alpha and Sherlock approaching them.

Jarred smirked at Kaia. "Unlikely, huh?"

Kaia blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"No time for your bullshit flirting…" Alpha stated. "How many things have we found?"

"Well, we have the tire and chips, what the hell do you have?" asked Kaia.

Sherlock held up a single maple leaf with an agitated look. "After so...many...leaves!"

"Oh suck it up…" said Alpha. "It wasn't that bad…"

"Um Alpha, what exactly did you do?"

"NOTHING!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"If keeping you protected with the light counts as doing nothing, then yes, I did nothing…"

"Wait, your flashlight is still good?!"

"Of course…" Alpha said matter-of-factly. "They said be on the lookout for batteries and I was. I'm guessing you idiots weren't…"

"Call us idiots if you want, but we found two items, while you only found one", Jarred retorted. "And where's Brian?"

"Yeah...a tire and a bag of chips in a JUNKYARD, that was _really_ difficult…" Alpha stated. "And I don't know where that moron went...I had the flashlight with us the whole time…"

"Well, now we have to see if the lava rock and hot water is found…"

"If they were, don't you think we would've won by now?" Alpha asked with a blank look.

"Well, that's true…" Jarred stated. "So, I guess we'll have to go get them ourselves. Great…."

"Wonderful, more hard work…" Sherlock complained.

"Shut up…" Alpha demanded.

 **000**

Autumn was dragging a pillow from Mew and Victini's trailers. How she found it is unknown, but she found it and was able to secure the pillow. She had lost her flashlight earlier and was now about to wander around, as she did not know how the others were doing…

She felt a strange presence around her and stopped dragging the pillow she closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings based on sound.

She heard quick feet running and the sounds got louder and louder before she jumped up and landed on a tree branch while still holding her pillow. Once she looked back down with a confident smirk, she dropped her pillow out of shock. There, she saw an Umbreon with ruffled fur and a scar over his right eye.

"D-DADDY!" she exclaimed as she leaped down and tackled him.

Shade chuckled at his daughter. "Nice job, sweetie…"

"So...are you the one chasing us down?" Autumn asked, letting up off of him.

"Yeah, those assholes teleported me here without my consent, but then offered me $2,000 to do this…" Shade explained. "So, how are things going here? You and Chase getting along?"

"Ha! Hardly…" Autumn replied. "And my stupid team is on a losing streak!

"Oh?" asked Shade. "And uh...is your brother on your team?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh...well, I guess you're the last one for your team…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah...sorry about that."

Autumn growled. "Well dad, looks like you're gonna have to help me…"

"Um...if I did that, I'd get nothing. Sorry baby…"

Autumn groaned. "Great...now I'll probably lose again…"

She started walking forward and bumped her paw against something blue sticking out of the ground. She looked down and started yanking on the object. Then, she saw that it was a blue submarine shaped item with holes on the side.

"What the hell is-"

"THE RESHIRAMS WIN!"

Autumn gasped before tackling Shade again out of happiness.

 **000**

Everyone was back at the main meeting area.

"Congrats Reshirams, YOU ALL AREN'T COMPLETE SHIT!" Victini exclaimed.

"And thanks Shade for helping out…"

"Yeah yeah, now where's my money…" Shade questioned.

"Wait...HE was the one chasing us down?!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Yep...meet Autumn's daddy…" Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you see Shade, the money will be deposited in-"

"Give me my money now before I rip your legs off and eat them!" Shade snarled, shocking everyone around except for Autumn and Chase.

Victini quickly teleported him away. "Not having another psycho here…and I like my legs."

"Remember that my stepmom is an Espeon...so she'll just teleport him back…"

"Hey, we didn't hurt him, so there's no reason for it."

"Um...sorry to break up the useless conversation about a family no one gives a shit about, but we're missing two players over here!"

"Oh, you actually care?" asked Sherlock. "We gotta eliminate someone anyway…"

Suddenly, Macey appeared in front of everyone holding her love ray. "I-It's fixed...IT'S FIXED! NOW ALL OF YOU GUYS WILL DO WHAT I SAY...FOREVER!"

Suddenly, her ray was lifted into the air and broken in half, courtesy of Alpha. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Why the fuck are you all staring at me?"

"You couldn't have done that...WHEN IT FIRST HAPPENED?!" Jadia exclaimed out of anger.

"Hey, we're getting rid of her anyway…"

"No...NO! You can't!" Macey said, scooping up parts of her ray gun. "I-I need to get it fixed again...I NEED MY FANTASIES TO BE REAL!"

 **000**

Macey was chained up inside of the cannon with Ghost-resistant chains. "NO! I WANT MY FANTASIES! ALL OF YOU GUYS BELONG TOGETHER! FUCK THE OTHER FEMALES!"

"Oh get her the fuck out of here already!" Jarred exclaimed.

"With pleasure…" said Mew, pressing the button.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay...now we have to find Brian and personally beat the shit out of him for fixing her gay ray!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Hey, we don't know what happened…" Roscoe said. "Maybe we can ask him once we find him…"

Kaia huffed. "He'd better have a good explanation…"

 **000**

 **Taylor: FUCK! We actually WON! Looks like I'll have to kick up the sabotage game…**

 **000**

 **MACEY IS FINALLY GONE! NOW MAYBE THINGS WILL BE NORMAL AROUND HERE! Well...as normal as things were earlier, if things were. Taylor's gonna step up his game and is loving Rex more and more, and we got our first and only cameo of the season! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chap and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...PARAFROSYNI ISLAND! See ya guys, BYE!**


	11. What the Fu-

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni island, the contestants scattered in the dark to find special random items. Autumn's problems with Chase were brought into light, while Jadia still wanted revenge against Macey. In the challenge, Macey continued pestering Brian to fix her ray, with him refusing...until he was kidnapped. The campers were being hunted by a figure as they looked around for the items. In the end, the Reshirams actually won and the Zekroms got rid of maniac Macey!**

 **What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Kaia and her alliance were inside of Luther's trash shelter. After discovering it with Jarred in the previous challenge, Kaia decided to make it their new hideout. And after Macey's elimination, everyone was livid, especially Jadia.

"Finally! The psycho bitch is gone!" Jadia cheered. "Donny, you have been avenged…"

"Well, now that that's taken care of...let's get rid of Brian, shall we?" asked Kaia. "He's completely overstayed his welcome...and he CONTRIBUTED to Macey's insanity!"

"Technically, he was tricked and being forced…" Jarred explained. "

"So what? He could have still-"

"She had an advantage over him…" Jarred added, stopping her. "We can't just vote him out for something he couldn't really control…"

"Well can we vote him out for being annoying as hell?" Kaia asked.

Jarred took a while before shrugging unsurely. Kaia gained a devious smile and climbed into his lap. She knew that he had a soft spot for her, so she decided to exploit it a bit.

After seeing her do that, Esmeralda and Jadia both giggled softly.

"Pleeease", she begged, giving him 'puppy dog eyes'.

Jarred looked towards Roscoe with a slight panicked expression. The Purugly couldn't say anything, as Esmeralda was distracting him.

"Uh...I don't really think it's right…" Jarred said.

"Pleeease, sweetie…" she repeated, standing in his lap with her paws on his chest.

Jarred was blushing and as he and Kaia stared at each other's eyes, they started leaning in for a kiss.

"Please…" she said once more before they actually kissed.

After a few seconds, they broke it, with Kaia smiling. "So…?"

Jarred sighed. He didn't want her to become upset, but he also didn't want to get rid of someone who isn't really causing _him_ any problems, especially when they could still use him. Wait a second…

"I say we keep him", Jarred said with his own smirk.

Kaia gaped in shock. "Why? He's not helpful at all!"

"Babe...he made Macey a love ray...and according to you girls, he has a lot of other inventions…" Jarred said. "Why would you call that ability useless?"

"He's got and point there, K…" Esmeralda said. "We could use him a lot…"

"We already have Alpha and Sherlock, though…"

"What's wrong with more help?" asked Roscoe with a chuckle. "Plus, the other team is still pretty unstable. Who's to say that we're gonna lose again?"

"Well...you're right about that…" Kaia said. "So, how about...the next time we lose, we just vote for someone and let the amount do its work?"

"I guess…" Jadia said.

"Fine with me…" said Esmeralda.

"Okay", Roscoe said.

"...Jarred?" asked Kaia.

Jarred sighed with a smile. "Fine…"

Kaia smiled back and kissed him again.

"Gee, for a pair that's not dating, you two sure do kiss a lot…" Esmeralda joked.

"Hey...for now we're friends with _benefits…_ " Kaia explained, laying against his chest as he placed an arm around her. "Nothing wrong with that…"

"If Macey was still here, she'd have a problem with it", said Jadia.

"Well, luckily, she's gone…" said Jarred. "I just hope the next challenge isn't difficult…"

"We all hope that…" Roscoe laughed before picking up the TV remote. "Now...who's up for some TV?"

 **000**

"So...is your dad really that crazy? Or is that just an act?" asked Karen.

"He's really that crazy…" Chase spoke up. "Like I said before...he once ripped off a Machamp's arm and ate it…"

"They put him in fucking jail! He just defended himself…" Autumn said, defending her father.

"Whatever…" Chase said, rolling his eyes.

Autumn scoffed. "Why don't you and your _boyfriend_ make yourselves useful and go get us some food…"

"Oh...are the 'independent women' actually relying on the men to bring them food?" Chase asked. "How ironic…"

"What the-" Autumn started, really getting annoyed. "You've been doing it anyway!"

"Yeah yeah…" Chase said as he stood up. "Come on Ace, let's go…"

Ace was still fast asleep with a smile on his face. Seeing him this way, Chase didn't really want to wake him, but with these annoying, shit talking females on his team around, he didn't want to take any chances…

He walked over to Ace's sleeping form and nuzzled him. Ace murred a bit, but continued his sleep, making Chase chuckle.

"Ugh...just get out!" Autumn exclaimed, which effectively startled Ace out of his slumber, causing him to bump his head against Chase's.

"Fucking bitch!" Chase swore, rubbing his head as Ace did the same with his ribbons.

"That's what you get!" Autumn stated with a smile.

Chase growled and wanted to attack her, but he held back his anger and just walked towards the exit. "Come on Ace…" he commanded.

Ace nodded and followed behind him. After they left, Rex, who was in the back, decided to speak up a bit.

"Autumn, don't you think you should let up on them a bit?" he asked. "Chase is still kin to you…and Ace makes him happy."

"Um...need I remind you that those two idiots tried convincing you that Taylor was a dude!" Karen said, giving him a look.

"I'm willing to forget about it!" Rex said. "It was just an assumption based on something dumb…"

"Yeah...their pea-brains…" Autumn stated.

Rex sighed. "Alright, fine...keep doing that. You'll end up needing them in the long run…"

And with that, he retreated to his hole, where Taylor was waiting.

"Please…" Autumn stated. "Those idiots will need us way before we need them…"

 **000**

 **Rex: I'm not usually one to cut into stuff like that at all, but...it's getting annoying with all the screaming and hate…**

 **000**

Tiffanie jumped down from a tree with her leafy bag hung over her shoulders. It was filled with an abundance of berries. She nodded in approvement and prepared to go back to her team's cave when she saw Chase and Ace coming towards her.

"Oh...hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"My asshole sister and her annoying girlfriend are being as they are...an asshole and an annoyance" Chase explained with a growl. "I don't know why they always act like we're the worst beings ever! ACE HASN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING TO THEM!"

"Well, they're just too serious…" Tiffanie said. "They can't really help it…"

"Actually, they could if they stop being so negative all the time…" Ace said softly.

"Thank you!" Chase said. "He knows what's up!"

Tiffanie sighed. "I'd try to talk to them, but they're just too stubborn to listen…" she explained. "And Karen and I aren't really on good terms anyway, so it won't help."

"Well, I had to get out of there... " Chase said. "Autumn was telling me to get her food like I was her servant or something. I was gonna go anyway, but her bullshit attitude just annoys the hell out of me. I wanted to wake up Ace and just get him to come, but Autumn's bitch ass just scared him awake…"

Tiffanie rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I don't know what to say…"

"Hey...maybe the next time we lose, you can help us get rid of her!" Chase exclaimed.

"Um...I don't know", said Tiffanie. "I don't necessarily like targeting…"

"Well, don't consider it targeting...consider it...a favor", said Chase. "Please!"

Tiffanie sighed. "I'll see...I won't guarantee it, but I'll see…"

Ace and Chase exchanged looks before nodding. "Alright...but at least consider it...it would mean a lot…"

"Understood…" Tiffanie said, slightly nervous.

"Well, Ace and I are gonna stay out a bit longer…" said Chase. "You can go back to those annoying bitches if you want…"

Chase and Ace both continued walking into the forest, leaving Tiffanie to sigh.

 **000**

 **Tiffanie: On one hand, I'm fine with getting rid of them. On the other hand, I'm about fairness, and targeting isn't fair. By that logic, Autumn and Karen aren't being fair at all...so I should eliminate them. But then, I wouldn't be playing fair.**

 ***groans* This is just stupid…"**

 **000**

Sandra, Rocky, and Sherlock were inside of their shelter again, with Rocky looking very pleased as he ate a couple of berries. After Macey's elimination, Rocky has been much happier, and because of this, Sandra decided that it was time for her plans to come into action again.

"So...Rocky...since Macey's gone now, are you willing to go along with my plans again?"

Hearing that, Rocky sighed after swallowing the berries in his mouth. "Sandy, really?"

"We need to win this!" she exclaimed. "Macey's gone now, so come on! We need Kaia out of here!"

"No... _you_ need Kaia out of here", Rocky corrected. "Personally, I like her. The only reason you want her gone is so you can have Jarred for yourself. Other than that, you have no other reason…"

"Well...THANKS FOR ANNOUNCING IT IN FRONT OF SHERLOCK!" she exclaimed.

Sherlock wasn't necessarily even paying attention, as all he could think about was Alpha. He KNEW that the computer spider was up to something, but he just didn't know what. No matter what he said or tried to prove, it was always debunked by something perceived to be the truth!

He groaned to himself, making Sandra unsure and Rocky give Sandra a look.

"He doesn't even care!" Rocky said. "Look, why don't you just calm down with the targeting and be glad that we're not losing!"

"Rocky…if we start winning again, that means that it's gonna be hard to deal with these guys in the merge!"

"Look at me…" Rocky said, placing his hands on his chest. "I'm pretty sure I'm screwed in the merge anyway, Sandy! People will see me as a threat just because I'm a Tyranitar!"

"Which is why we need to get rid of _them_ before they get rid of _us_!"

Rocky groaned once again. "Sandy, I'm not-"

"If you say no, I'm throwing away your bottle cap collection when we get home!"

Hearing that made Rock's eyes widen and he grew a bit disheartened. "Y-You wouldn't! You know how much I care about them!"

"Look, I don't want to, but you need to just listen to me!"

"So...if I don't listen to you...you threaten to screw up something I love?"

"Rock, I just want you to think broadly. We have a chance to win if we do what I say!"

"Your way is targeting…" Rocky said.

"So what? That's how everyone plays this game!"

"That doesn't mean we have to!" Rocky exclaimed. "Look, I just want to keep winning right now since we have a good team. When and IF we make it to the merge, then you can do whatever you want…"

"Are you trying to make a deal!?"

"No, I'm TELLING you…" Rock said, folding his arms.

"You can't-"

"Yes I can, I'm bigger than you…"

"But I'm stronger and older", Sandra said, folding her arms. "So you really need to rethink your choice of words…"

"No…" Rocky said, folding his arms. "There's no point in targeting the people who are just trying to help us!"

Sandra groaned. "Fine, suit yourself. I'm gonna do what I want, so you can keep caring about these idiots, and I'LL win in the end."

"Whatever…" Rocky said, rolling his eyes as Sandra exited the shelter.

This time, Sherlock did acknowledge their presence and sighed. "Sibling rivalry is evident on both teams now...which is disappointing."

"Look, I don't want to go against her all the time, but her methods are just too unfair for me!" Rocky explained. "I get guilty and guilt haunts me for a long time! I can't handle it!"

"I understand, I can't stand my brother myself…"

"No, it's not that I can't stand her...it's just...I wish she was nicer…"

Outside, Sandra heard what he was saying and looked down in slight sadness.

 **000**

 **Sandra: I just want to win for us. Just...as a thanks for taking care of me and just loving me…**

 **I mean...I know I seem like a bitch, but I'm really not trying to be. You know what, fuck it! I'm gonna do what I need to, know matter what.**

 **Hmm...maybe I can talk to Brian...**

 **000**

Brian was inside of his cave once again. With Macey now gone, he was much more relieved, but he had no assistant now. He was now alone.

He stared at the kittens on his large computer screen. "Such evil in the most cutest of faces. Maybe I need something to assist me in my evil doing that has a cute face as well…."

"Well...I'm here now", the Reuniclus heard, causing him to spin around in his chair and recoil back in surprise. It was Sandra.

"Female Sandshrew...why have you come back to my lair?" Brian asked. "My old assistant was launched from the elimination device…"

"Well…" she started, trying to come up with a lie. She knew Brian was all about 'evil', so she needed to pander to him in order to get him to believe her. "Well...I was wondering if I could become your NEW assistant."

"Really?" he asked with a smile. "What has brought this new attitude?"

"Well, to be honest...I was just following the other girls' lead…" Sandra lied. "I really want to win and I need help…"

"So...you want the help of evil?"

Sandra groaned in her head. "Yes…"

"Well, you've come to the right place", said Brian. "Evil shall help you...as long as you have no fantasies of the similar genders interacting in a promiscuous manner…"

"Don't worry, I'm not insane", Sandra said.

"Good...then welcome to evil!"

"Thanks…"

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MEETING AREA IMMEDIATELY!"

"Time to go…" said Sandra.

 **000**

 **Sandra: Great...now that I have this idiot on my side. It'll be a cinch to get rid of those other idiots…**

 **000**

Everyone made their way back to the main area and sat in their respective bleachers. Alpha floated down and ironically landed next to Sherlock, who growled.

"I missed your bullshit visit this morning...what happened?" asked Alpha.

Sherlock didn't even want to dignify that with a response, therefore he stayed quiet. Alpha smiled at that. He didn't have to hear any bullshit from him.

Mew and Victini appeared, both of them wearing lab coats and glasses.

"Hey look, nerds!" Taylor said, making almost everyone start laughing a bit.

"Uh huh, whatever…" said Victini. "Anyways, are you all ready for your challenge today?" he asked with a grin.

"With that signature grin of yours...no", Autumn said blankly.

"Well, too bad daughter of demon…"

Autumn growled angrily.

"Now, today's challenge will be all about EXPLOSIONS!" Mew said, actually faking his enthusiasm.

"Oh joy...we're gonna get blown up repeatedly", Alpha said sarcastically.

"Only if you fuck up…" Victini said. "Now, your challenge will consist of finding different platforms scattered around the island."

"On each platform are a set of chemicals that you will have to mix in order to get a positive effect", Mew explained. "What counts as a positive effect is simple..it's NOT an explosion…"

"How quaint…" said Tiffanie, folding her arms.

"Now, there are five platforms per team…" Mew continued. "The team that has the least amount of explosions done at the end will win…"

"Now...I am going to assume that you're not gonna tell us where the platforms are…" said Kaia.

"That is correct!" said Victini. "However, we will say that only a few of your platforms are close to each other, giving a lot of room for sabotage."

"Ooh...thanks for that tip…" Karen said, rolling her eyes.

"You're not welcome", said Victini. "Now, get going!"

"Wow, you're not gonna explain anything better are you?" asked Sandra. "How are we supposed to know…"

"They're tall, now leave", said Victini as he and Mew teleported away.

"Wonderful…" Sandra said, rolling her eyes.

 **000**

The Reshirams rushed back to their cave to come up with an acceptable game plan. However, of course to two of them, with Chase, Rex, and Ace on the team, they were already set up for failure.

"So, we're going to lose this challenge…" said Autumn.

"What makes you think that?" asked Tiffanie.

"We have someone who's obsessed with being hurt and two useless losers...I think you can put two and two together…" said Karen.

"And we also have two judgemental, annoying bitches who think that they're hot shit", Chase growled. "You two aren't better than any of us!"

"Um...we're the serious ones on this team", Karen said, glaring at him. "You all aren't taking shit seriously."

"I bet you're a riot at parties…" Rex commented, making Taylor giggle a bit.

"Thanks for proving my point" Karen said.

"Look, just because we aren't high strung like you two doesn't mean we're the most terrible people ever!" Ace exclaimed, shocking everyone, including himself.

"Aww...look who's finally speaking for himself…" Autumn teased.

"Alright ENOUGH!" Tiffanie shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes, let's all listen to the she-man…" said Karen.

Tiffanie gave her a look before focusing back. "Look, we have a CHALLENGE to do and you two putting us fucking down isn't gonna help shit! So just shut up and let us do the challenge!"

Autumn and Karen exchanged glances. "Okay…"

"Fine", Karen said.

"Thank you...now let's just-"

"BUT…" Karen continued, making Tiffanie growl to herself. "If we lose...we get to vote you out…"

"Wait WHAT?!" Chase exclaimed. "Okay, you two are REALLY trying to make us lose more aren't you!?"

"I WANT to win!" Karen said. "I'm just tired of her mouth…"

"Um...I think there's a group consensus that'll say that we're tired of YOU TWO", Rex added.

"Oh quiet self harm…" Autumn muttered.

"Come on", Taylor said. "You two really are getting annoying, honestly. Why would we get rid of one of the strongest people on our team just because she wants you two to stop well...shit talking the guys…"

Hearing that logic come back to her, Autumn sighed to herself. "Fine...you're right. We may actually have a chance..."

"I'm sorry, but because of you two, we probably DON'T have a chance at the moment…" said Chase.

"Shut the hell up and just go!" Autumn said. "We need to hurry. The other team may have a lead already."

"Split up!" Rex said.

 **000**

"Alright, we can split up", said Kaia as her group gathered at their shelter. "Jarred, Jadia, and I will be one group. Sherlock and Alpha can be another-"

"WHAT?!" Sherlock exclaimed. "I can't work with-"

"You both are extremely smart and strong…" said Jarred. "But, we'll throw in Rocky to be a stabilizer…"

"Okay...I can deal with that…" Sherlock said.

"Of course you can…" Alpha said, rolling his eyes. "You won't be able to control your urges when alone with me…"

"I HAVE NO URGES!" Sherlock exclaimed, his cheeks burning red.

"Anyways…" Kaia said, moving on. "Roscoe and Essie, you two obviously together. And Sandra and Brian...you two are together…" she said, uncaring.

"Of course you pair yourself with my man…" Sandra said.

"You can't claim him!" Kaia growled.

"Kaia...Sandy...now's NOT the time!" Jarred shouted. "We have a challenge to win…"

Both girls glared at each other before looking away.

"Alright, we've got out groups, now let's go!"

 **000**

Chase, Ace, and Tiffanie were walking into the forest, where they usually picked berries. After what happened in the cave, Chase was even more annoyed.

"Okay, so are you up for it or not?" he asked.

"What?" asked Tiffanie.

"You know what I'm talking about…" Chase stated.

Tiffanie sighed. "I don't like it…and we'll see after everything is over…."

"Come on!" said Chase. "They're being total bitches! Why do you care?!"

"I just have a thing against targeting and going along with some plans…" Tiffanie explained.

Chase groaned to himself before sighing. "Well, I can't force you to do anything...but like I said earlier. It'd mean a lot if you'd consider…"

"I know…" Tiffanie said softly.

Feeling a bit of tension, Ace decided to break it. "Um...maybe we should look up in the trees to get a better view…" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Tiffanie said as she immediately leapt up on a tree branch and continued doing so.

Ace used his ribbons to start climbing up as well. Chase climbed up after the two of them. Sure, he was a good climber, but still...it was a bit difficult.

After only approximately 30 to 45 seconds, Tiffanie made it to one of the top branches and started getting a better view. A few seconds later, Ace came up after her, panting.

"Well...do you see anything?" asked Ace.

Tiffanie started looking around from the newer height. From that height, she only saw the tops of trees and a few mountains in the distance. "No...not really."

Chase was panting a bit as he made it up. He started looking around himself and surprisingly saw something small around the beach and another thing in the direction they had just come from.

"Um...okay, I think there's one by the beach...and where we just came from", he explained.

Ace and Tiffanie exchanged looks before eyeing the Flareon with confused expressions. How could he have seen what they couldn't?

"Um...how do you see it?"

"I have good eyesight..." he said simply while continuing to look around. "I say that we should go to the beach before the other team gets there."

"Well, we need to hurry and make sure that it's actually our platform as well, so…" Ace started.

"Yeah, let's go", said Tiffanie as she jumped down, followed by Ace. Chase groaned as he climbed down himself.

 **000**

Kaia, Jadia, and Jarred looked around the junkyard to begin. This was going to be their first place to look from now on, mainly because of Luther's area.

"Alright, Victini said that they were tall...and this place is huge…" said Jarred before he looked to Jadia. He was going to suggest that she could fly up and get an aerial view, but he remembered that she didn't like heights or flying that much.

She was only floating close to the ground and she she would even walk sometimes, but actually flying was a no-no.

"Hmm...we need to find a way to see the entire junkyard…" said Kaia, looking around. "None of us can fly, well, Jadia, you're afraid, so…"

Jadia blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry…"

"No problem. I wouldn't do something I'm uncomfortable with either", Jarred explained. "I'll see if I can get a better view."

"You can fly?" asked Kaia jokingly.

"No, but I can see if I make it high enough", Jarred started, holding his chin. He started looking around the piles to see the largest one. Once he did, he drilled underground and appeared at the top of the pile.

Getting a clearer and broader view, he was able to see a wooden platform near the back of the junkyard. He sighed to himself at the far distance before hopping back down into the hole he created.

Popping his head back out of the hole near the girls, he had a neutral expression. "Okay...good news and...kinda bad news…"

"Lay it on us…" Jadia said, sighing dismally.

"The good news is that I found a platform...the bad news is that it's all the way in the back of the junkyard…"

"Oh, that's not really bad at all. It's just a little walk…" said Kaia, hopping on his head. "I thought

you were gonna say that it was a difficult path or something…"

"Well, I was gonna just drill my way there, which is why I said it was bad news…" Jarred chuckled.

"Why don't we just follow you in your tunnel?" asked Jadia.

"You girls aren't afraid of being dirty are you?"

"We can bathe in the water after we get this one", said Kaia. "It's not a big deal…"

"Well alright then…" Jarred said, ducking back into the hole he was in, bringing Kaia with him. "Come on Jadia."

The Jumpluff floated down into the hole, landing on her feet, and started to walk as Jarred drilled forward quickly. This allowed Kaia and Jadia time to talk a bit more.

"So...how long do you think you'll actually be willing to go with your 'friends with benefits' thing before you lose it?" asked Jadia.

Kaia giggled. "What? I'm strong minded. Plus, I'm focused on the game more than romance, so we'll be fine."

"You sure?" asked Jadia. "Because if you were really focused on the game more...you wouldn't have gotten defensive after what Sandra said."

Kaia blushed before shaking it off. "Well, she can't just claim a guy who's obviously taking a liking to someone else as yours."

"But if you're not together and you're just friends...doesn't that give her an opening?" Jadia urged on.

Thinking about it, she growled softly. She was right. While she focused on the game and occasionally on Jarred, Sandra could actually end up convincing him to be with _her!_

"Well, even if we DO start dating, I doubt Sandra will give a fuck…" Kaia said as they continued walking.

"Yeah, but she's been kissing Jarred, too and he hasn't been really putting up a struggle", Jadia added. "I think you need to hop on it fast, maybe he'll actually start fighting back, then…"

Kaia sighed softly. "I'll think about it…"

"Alright...if you say so…" said Jadia as they continued walking.

"Girls, you coming?" they heard as an echo.

They looked forward and saw that they were very far back.

"Shit, he really is fast…" said Jadia.

"I hope that speed doesn't carry over to…" Kaia started before stopping and laughing. "Nevermind…"

"For someone who is supposed to be a bit clean and focused on the game, you sure do get dirty…" said Jadia.

"Hey, I'm a tomboy, I don't have to stick to it severely…"

"Oh...so you SHOULD be telling Jarred that you two are gonna date…" Jadia urged, making Kaia groan.

"Fine, if we actually start dating, will you stop trying to egg us on?" asked Kaia with a smirk.

"Maybe…"

Kaia rolled her eyes before they started running and floating to the end of the tunnel.

 **000**

Karen and Autumn were walking, well Karen was floating, towards Mew and Victini's trailer, which was located in one of the points on the island. The middle right one to be exact.

"Why are we going here again?" asked Karen.

"They do all of their planning and stuff in their trailers, so they should have something about this challenge there…"

"Wait...we're cheating?" asked Karen.

"Look, I know it sounds bad, but we have literally NO other options. Our team fucking sucks!" Autumn explained.

Karen understood her stress and her point, but really? Cheating? That was low. She was a serious competitor and had a low tolerance for foolishness, but she still wouldn't cheat unless she really felt hopeless. Sure, she talked about it in previous challenges, but still. Well, she wouldn't do what SHE considered cheating, but this was something.

"Autumn, come on…" said Karen. "This isn't right. I want to win as much as you do, but this really isn't the way."

"Yes it is!" Autumn retorted with a growl. "We won last time and it feels good to not lose!"

"But if we lose, doesn't that mean we have a higher chance by getting rid of the rest of the idiots?" asked Karen, a bit taken aback from Autumn's outburst.

Autumn growled to herself. She was right, and that was their plan anyway. However, victory was way more important to her.

"I'd rather win, but if we still lose after this somehow, I won't do it again…" she said.

"But, if-"

"I'm going to do this anyway, no matter what you say…" Autumn admitted as she continued walking towards the trailer.

Karen groaned.

 **-000-**

Autumn went into the trailer once they approached it. Luckily, the door was open. Seeing this, Karen groaned as she floated outside.

After a while, Autumn hadn't come out, making Karen worried. She gulped in fear before going inside and seeing that Autumn wasn't there. However, she heard a bit of noise in the back. She looked around the inside of the trailer and sighed before going to where she heard the noise.

Heading to the back, she eventually found Autumn in a room with two-drawer filing cabinets, six to be exact. Five were already open with files and papers scattered everywhere, while she started working on the sixth one.

"Autumn, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I was right!" she responded as she opened it.

"Right about what?"

"All of those cabinets have information about all of the other seasons' competitors and the challenges!" Autumn explained. "So, they have to have our shit as well!"

She pulled out the bottom drawer and started searching through the files until she eventually found the one she thought was the most relevant. "Here we go…" she said, pulling out a piece of paper.

Karen floated over and looked at the paper Autumn was holding. There, they saw ten different circles on different areas of the island.

"Okay, I think the white represents us, since we're Reshirams…" Autumn inferred.

"Looks that way considering the other circles are black", Karen stated.

"Alright...looks like our platforms are…"

 **000**

Roscoe and Esmeralda went to the cliff they were brought to when they first arrived.

"Darn it...there's nothing here…" said Roscoe, looking around.

"Wait...I think I see one by the beach!" Esmeralda shouted softly.

Roscoe walked over and looked towards where she was looking and saw that she was right!

"Good eye!"

Esmeralda smiled softly at him before hearing his tone change.

"Oh crap…" he said, still looking down.

Esmeralda looked back down and noticed what he was looking at. They saw Chase, Tiffanie, and Ace running towards the platform first.

"We need to go!" Roscoe exclaimed as jumped and started sliding down the side of the cliff. Esmeralda followed his lead and slid down after him.

 **-000-**

Ace, Tiffanie, and Chase made it to the beach and immediately started climbing the ladder. They made it up and saw that there were three test tubes and two beakers filled with liquids on the side and a flask with a white powdery substance was in the middle. Upon closer inspection of the table with the test tubes, they saw that it was in fact...the Zekroms'.

"Fuck!" Chase growled.

"Aw...does this mean we have to go check the one all the way back near the cave?" asked Ace.

"I guess so…" said Tiffanie, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I ain't giving them any satisfaction for this shit!" said Chase, seeing Roscoe and Esmeralda rushing towards them.

Chase grabbed all of the liquid and poured them all in simultaneously.

"Chase...what are you doing?!" Ace exclaimed.

The flask started bubbling like mad, urging Chase to growl softly. "JUMP!"

Chase, Ace, and Tiffanie immediately jumped off as fireworks shot into the air and exploded into sparks.

"What the-"

"AND THE ZEKROMS GET THEIR FIRST POINT THANKS TO CHASE!"

"Fuck off!" Chase exclaimed angrily. "I didn't try to!"

"Wait...I thought they said that some of the things would cause an explosion. All of that shouldn't have happened!" Tiffanie said.

"Let's not go in depth…" Chase suggested, feeling a bit sad. "When things one and two hear about this, they're never gonna let me hear the end of it…"

"Hey, don't worry…" Tiffanie said, nudging him. "You'll be fine…"

Ace nuzzled him before kissing Chase's cheek. "It was an accident. If we lose, I wouldn't vote for you…"

Chase chuckled. "I'm glad…"

Ace giggled back. "Well, come on...we have a long walk ahead of us…"

As they started heading towards where they came, Roscoe and Esmeralda had looks of brief astonishment. Was it that bad on their team?

 **000**

 **Roscoe: Wow, one mistake and they're talking about elimination? Man, I feel bad for them…**

 **Esmeralda: I know, and they seem like nice, useful players.**

 **Roscoe: I guess their teammates don't think so...**

 **000**

Taylor and Rex were in Rex's underground tunnel system. Why they were still down there, only Rex knew, as he was the one who told Taylor to follow him. Obviously, he didn't mind; he didn't want his team to win anyway, but he still needed to act concerned.

"Why are we down here, babe?" asked Taylor. "Shouldn't we be helping everyone out on the high ground?"

"We are…" Rex said, causing Taylor to have a confused expression.

"How does being down here-"

Suddenly, Rex burrowed upwards, startling Taylor a bit.

"Um...so I guess I have to follow him…" Taylor muttered to himself. He didn't know how to really get up there, but somehow he'd have to.

He suddenly thought of a way to get out. He blasted a Hydro Pump at the ground and tried to propel himself through the hole. Sadly, it didn't work and he hit the ceiling beside the hole. He dropped back onto the floor and groaned.

Suddenly, he felt his tail being grabbed and dragged. He looked and saw that it was Rex's tail dragging him before sighing.

 **-000-**

Rex brought Taylor up and surprisingly, they were right in front of a platform. Taylor screamed in anger in his head.

"You found it!" he exclaimed through semi-grit teeth.

"Yeah….though I've been thinking and...I think we should just lose more", Rex said.

Taylor's right eye twitched. THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THAT ANYWAY! He seemed to have forgotten that they were sabotaging the team. Taylor couldn't even lie, though; he forgot a few times as well from being too involved with him.

"You do remember that we were supposed to be doing that ANYWAY, right?" Taylor asked with a growl.

"...Oops…" Rex said, looking back at the platform.

Taylor sighed. "It's too late now…" he growled. "Let's just hope for the explosion…"

The two of them were far away from their cave, near the hot point of the island. They started climbing up the now warm ladder and made it to the chemicals.

"Alright, now let's hope that we fuck this up…" said Taylor. "I want Tiffanie gone…"

"Wait...what?" asked Rex. "I was thinking Autumn or Karen!"

"No, no…" Taylor said. "Those idiots will be fun to watch destroy each other. Tiffanie is a threat and she's the odd one out."

"Well...alright, I guess…"

"Good boy…" he said, kissing Rex's cheek. "Now, let's do this…"

"I'll do it!" Rex said, taking over. "Hopefully it blows up in my face…"

Rex knocked the chemicals against the flask, causing a spark. Taylor's eyes widened and he attempted to jump off when-

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire platform exploded! Rex and Taylor were both covered in soot, with broken wood surrounding them.

"Well...it worked…" Taylor muttered before falling unconscious.

 **000**

Alpha, Rocky, and Sherlock were walking near the abandoned shipwreck section of the island. None of them had seen this area and Rocky was actually pretty eager to explore it a bit.

"AND THE RESHIRAMS START OFF POORLY THANKS TO REX!"

"Those poor poor, idiots…" Alpha said apathetically.

"Hey, they probably have bad luck…" said Rocky as he approached the beach area.

"Bad luck or not, their loss is our gain…" Alpha as he was the first to step foot on the new sandy area.

"Well...this is something…" said Alpha, looking around.

"Cool ship!" Rocky exclaimed as he rushed towards it, with Sherlock walking up behind him.

"How old are you again?" Alpha asked rather apprehensively. Rocky ignored the brash question and continued towards the ship.

He sighed in annoyance before glancing towards Sherlock, who was still giving him the silent treatment. The Alakazam jerked his head away with his arms folded, which...didn't really affect Alpha at all.

"Uh huh...while you act like an angry, jealous girlfriend, I'm actually going to try to be useful…" he said.

Hearing that, Sherlock growled angrily. "Fine, you piece of shit!"

"What was that, stalker?" he asked.

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'm sure that you'd enjoy that, so I'm gonna say no…" the Metagross said, retracting his legs and starting to fly down towards the ship as well.

Sherlock clenched his fists in complete anger before taking a deep breath and calming down. After quick, deep thoughts Sherlock FINALLY got that this was Alpha's way of rendering him powerless and making him go mad. It was also taking his focus off of what Alpha was up to for a short while. Clever, but now he was done playing and he was focused once again. He would have to try to not fall for the metallic spider's tricks again. He was a skilled deducer, but that didn't mean he didn't have the same 'dumb moments' as everyone else.

He walked down towards the ship, following the two of them. He honestly had no idea why they were still staying there, considering there was no sign of a platform in sight.

As he approached them, he saw that Alpha was watching Rocky mess around and explore the partially destroyed ship.

"So, you enjoying the shipwreck?" Alpha asked sarcastically.

Rocky ignored him and actually tossed the rotten corpse of something that resembled a human at him.

"What the hell?" Sherlock asked as he came up.

"When you get close, take a few steps to the side", said Alpha.

"Don't worry, idiot. I wouldn't dream of touching you…" Sherlock muttered.

"Good. Now prove it by moving away from me…" Alpha demanded.

Sherlock easily made a bit of distance between them while still standing around the same area. He looked down at the 'human' corpse and held his chin. "I thought all of the humans disappeared in the world."

"Whatever happened probably missed a few…" Alpha suggested, not really caring. He looked back at the Tyranitar that was acting like he was steering the wheel inside of the ship. "Um, Rock-a-bye Baby, shouldn't we be leaving!? There's no platform around here!"

"Leave me alone!" Rocky shouted back.

"Yep...Sandra's definitely the older one…" Alpha muttered.

"Can you not be an ass to him?" asked Sherlock. "He's having fun, let him be."

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked, this is a _competition_ ", Alpha emphasized. "Fun's not a necessity."

Rocky picked up a telescope. He held it to his eye and looked out at the water. When he did, e actually noticed something standing in the middle of it. Upon closer inspection, he thought that it resembled a platform, which they were looking for.

"Guys! There's a platform all the way out there!" Rocky said, pointing to the water while putting down the telescope.

"What?" asked Sherlock. "Let me see."

Rocky tossed him the telescope and upon looking for himself, he too saw the platform in the open water.

"Oh for fuck's sake…" he muttered. "Alpha, you're gonna need to go out there and pour the chemicals…"

"Um...why me and not you?" asked Alpha. "You can float, too…"

"Wow, you say you're the smartest and strongest, yet you don't want to prove it…" Sherlock said, attempting to egg him on and trick him.

"Nice try, dumbass", Alpha muttered. "I'm not stupid like you. However, I WILL go just to make us win another point…"

He retracted his legs again and started flying towards the platform in the middle of the water.

 **-000-**

Upon landing on the platform, he was semi-glad to find that it was really their platform.

"Alright...let's oversee the bullshit…" he said, looking at the flask. There were metal fragments inside. Scanning over it, he realized that it was potassium.

"Potassium, huh?" he asked before looking at the test tubes and beakers on the side. A few of the fluids were clear, but still had a different color.

"Potassium doesn't go with water, so let's see…"

He started smelling the fluids and saw that a few of them had pungent and sour odors. Upon smelling another one, he noticed that it was odorless.

"Okay, so that's the water…" he said. Looking at one of the foul smelling liquids, he confidently used a bit of telekinesis to pour it inside of the flask.

The concoction bubbled a bit and overflowed before stopping and popped confetti out of the top.

"THE ZEKROMS HAVE THEIR SECOND PLATFORM FINISHED!"

Alpha smirked to himself.

 **000**

Karen and Autumn were heading towards the hole they fell down for the pit challenge.

"Alright, the paper said that here, behind the cave, somewhere in the forest, near the hot spot, and in the water in the front of the beach…"

The girls finally made it to the hole and upon looking down, they saw a platform at the bottom.

"Wow...this really IS working…" said Karen. "But how are we supposed to get down there?"

"Well, you can float down there and do it and hope that there's no explosion..." said Autumn suggested.

"And if there IS an explosion?" asked Karen.

"Then I'll take the next one…" Autumn said. "Now, get going, please."

Karen rolled her eyes before floating down to the bottom of the hole.

 **-000-**

Upon making it, she looked over the chemicals and flask.

"Um...so...what am I going to do?" Karen asked herself.

She looked over the chemicals yet again. Now, karen was intelligent, but she didn't know what these chemicals were or what they did, so she was having trouble.

She hesitantly looked back and forth at the chemicals and flask before hesitantly grabbing one of the test tubes and pouring the yellow substance into the flask.

There was a bit of a spark and she began floating away when-

 _ZOOOOOOO-BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Fireworks popped out, lighting the sky.

"AND THE RESHIRAMS GET A POINT!"

"We did it, let's go!" Autumn said as she and Karen started hurrying towards their cave.

It took them about five minutes before they actually made it to the area their cave was near. Looking to the side, they saw another platform and they both gained smiles. However, the smiles turned to frowns once they saw Tiffanie, Chase, and Ace running up to it.

After hearing what Chase had done, both of them were displeased and wanted nothing to do with them. They decided to confront them and also see their progress.

"Hey!" Autumn growled as she ran over to them, followed by Karen.

 **-000-**

Looking over towards the source of the exclamation, Chase immediately groaned to himself. "Great…"

Autumn and Karen made it up to to them as Tiffanie started climbing the ladder of the platform. "What the hell did you do?" Autumn asked angrily.

"I tried to sabotage, but it didn't work…" Chase explained mockingly.

"Oh...so you were trying to cheat…" Karen said.

"We deserve to win more!" Chase exclaimed.

"You're definitely gone when we lose…" Autumn growled.

"Go fuck yourself" Chase responded. It was an accident and you're talking about elimination. If anything, you two deserve to go for your bullshit attitudes."

"We're the serious ones, dumbass. Call it bullshit, but it's the right way to act…" Autumn retorted.

"Please, being serious all the time doesn't do anything but make you look like a bitch…" Chase responded.

"How many times do I have to same I AM A BITCH!?"

Suddenly, the platform exploded, covering them in soot and making wood hit them.

"THE RESHIRAMS HAVE EXPLODED ONCE AGAIN!"

Autumn coughed as the smoke mildly dissipated. Tiffanie groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head in the process.

"What happened!?" Karen exclaimed.

"I grabbed the wrong chemical…" Tiffanie explained with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well you probably just cost us the challenge", Karen said. "I hope you're proud."

"There you two go again…" said Chase. "Just shut up!"

"Whatever", Autumn said, standing up. "Come on, let's get to the beach…"

"We just came from the beach. That was the other team's!"

"There's another one, for your information…" Autumn said, passing by him, smacking him with her tail in the process.

"And how do you know?" asked Ace.

"That's none of your fucking business, now is it?" asked Autumn as she and Karen continued towards the beach.

"Bitches…"

 **000**

Brian and Sandra were back at the the Reuniclus' cave, with Sandra being a bit annoyed with him already.

"Alright Brian, shouldn't we be looking for platforms so that we can try to win?" asked Sandra.

"I thought that you were going against this vile team of ours?" Brian asked.

Hearing that, Sandra realized that he was right. Why would she actually try to win for a team that was already too strong?

"Well...what are we going to do, then?" she asked.

"As my assistant, you have the duty of helping me create my inventions that will allow me to achieve world domination!" Brian exclaimed before giving an evil laugh.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "So...what inventions do you have?"

"Well…" Brian said, as he got out of his chair and floated to a corner. He pressed a button, revealing a space with a single cube inside. He poked the cube and about seven different inventions came out. Among them were his 'Opposite Machine' and his 'Mind Control Device'.

"Um...so..what are these things?" she asked, picking up a ray with an arrow tip at the end.

"That...is a KNOCKOUT RAY!" Brian announced. "Well, it's supposed to be...it makes flowers grow instead."

He grabbed the ray and fired it at the ground, making a set of flowers appear. He tossed it back down towards the others.

"Well, what about this one…" she said, picking up a saw-like contraption. There were three buttons on the bottom of it, near the handle.

"That's a lightning rod, somehow…" he explained, a bit depressedly.

"Okay...so these are all lame…" Sandra concluded, dropping that one as well.

"Which is why you're going to be helping me…." Brian explained. "Now...what are some ideas?"

"Maybe...make an...evil ray", Sandra said randomly.

"Ooh...an evil ray…" Brian said. "What would be its function?"

"Uh…." Sandra started as she thought of something that could help her. "Make someone evil!"

"Excellent...that way I can have an army of evil minions who'll obey my every command!" Brian cheered. "Thank you assistant. You have proved yourself to be a better one than the last."

"Yeah...thanks…" Sandra said, not really caring for the compliment.

 **000**

 **Sandra: If I can get Rocky on our side, everything will be fine. He'll go along with anything we say without issue…**

 **000**

"Well...that was a failure…" said Taylor as he and Rex slithered towards the forest.

"What do we do now?" asked Rex.

"I don't know…" Taylor replied. "We're not trying to win, so…"

"Hey, we can still find the platforms, we can just blow them up when we do…" Rex explained.

Taylor sighed and kissed him. "I love you…"

Rex smiled back. "Well, let's go and find-"

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_

They felt the vibrations of an explosion from about a mile away.

"What the hell was that!?" Taylor asked.

 **-000-**

"Well...that worked", Alpha said sarcastically, eyeing Sherlock and Rocky, who were both covered in soot and groaning

"Next time why don't you let me do the work?"

"AND BY AN UNFORESEEN COINCIDENCE, ROCK, SHERLOCK, ALPHA, JARRED, KAIA, AND JADIA HAVE GUARANTEED THEIR TEAM'S WIN!"

"Wait...what?"

 **000**

Everyone was brought back to the middle, where the Reshirams were looking very angry.

"What the fuck happened!?" Autumn growled.

"Well, first, the platform that Alpha and the others blew up was YOURS", Victini started.

They growled at Alpha and the others.

"Secondly, Jarred, Kaia, and Jadia FINALLY decided to work on the platform in the junkyard…" Mew said.

"Hey, it was nerve wrecking!" Kaia exclaimed.

"And thirdly...Karen and Autumn CHEATED, making any platform that they did invalid…" Mew said.

"You WHAT?!" Chase exclaimed angrily, turning to them. "You talk shit about us, when you two are fucking cheaters? Okay...we'll see what happens tonight…"

"Shut the hell up!" Autumn growled. "You're all shitty teammates!"

"Says the girl who cheated…" Ace said, shockingly. "Shitty teammates cheat and good teammates try their hardest and DON'T PUT EACH OTHER DOWN!"

"SHUT UP FAG!"

Chase blasted a Flamethrower towards her, which she dodged and retaliated with a tackle.

"Here they go again…" Rex commented.

"Easy catdogs…" Victini said, separating the two. "We'll handle this with the votes."

"I hate you!" Autumn shouted angrily.

"Go fuck yourself, bitch!" Chase snarled.

"Well, this will be interesting…." Mew said.

 **000**

At the elimination, the Reshirams were all glaring at each other.

"Man, things just get more and more tense for you guys don't they?" Victini asked.

"Shut up and just tally the votes…" Autumn growled.

"Eager to get blown away, huh?" Chase asked with a sneer.

"No, that'd be you…"

"Alright, you know the drill…" Mew said. "Rex...Taylor...Ace...Karen...Chase...and Autumn, you guys are all safe. Meaning the one going home is...Tiffanie!"

"WHAT!? Chase, Ace, Autumn, and Karen exclaimed simultaneously.

Tiffanie stood up. "Sorry guys, but I just can't stand this anymore. All of your arguing and negativity is annoying and discouraging…"

"Wait...you voted yourself?" asked Chase. "Then who else-?"

Rex and Taylor looked away sheepishly, which the others noticed.

 **-000-**

Tiffanie was inside of the cannon.

"Fire in the hole!" Victini shouted.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tiffanie screamed as she was fired.

"Well, that really was interesting…" said Mew.

"We'll see how long this lasts…" said Victini.

 **000**

 **And...Tiffanie is gone. Well...crap. Well, Autumn really is Shade's daughter isn't she? She and Chase keep going at it, which is rather sad. Sandra is now Brian's assistant...and she's trying to get Rocky in with her. That's a bit too scummy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon:...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	12. King Me

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island; not exploding was the norm as the contestants all scattered to mix some chemicals. Sandra joined Brian's evil 'empire' as an assistant, which was a pretty poor move on her part. Kaia and Jadia discussed Kaia and Jarred's relationship to see if they were gonna urge it on. Guess we'll see. Chase and Autumn were at each other's throats throughout the day, which was very annoying to everyone. In fact, in the end, it was revealed that it was so annoying that Tiffanie voted off HERSELF. Will there be more self-eliminations? Will arguing commence? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon…:Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Sandra and Brian were inside of the Reuniclus' 'evil lair'. After deciding to work with him, Sandra quickly discovered why he always avoided contact with the rest of the team. HE WAS ANNOYING AS HELL.

She couldn't sleep in like she usually did because Brian would teleport her to the cave at 7:00 in the morning just to show off an invention that he made that would just end up doing something that he didn't want to happen! That, and his constant babbling about how he was supreme evil and that she was just a minion assistant, really annoyed her to the point of wanting to beat the crap out of him.

Nevertheless, she had to keep calm, as he was actually going to help her deal with Rocky's passiveness towards targeting people.

"So...is the Evil Ray done yet?" asked Sandra.

"I am still working on it, calm down…" Brian said. "For now, marvel at my other new creation...the dinner ray!"

"The...Dinner Ray?" Sandra asked with an unimpressed look. "Seriously? What does that have to do with anything?!"

"This ray will turn anything that I shoot into a 5-course meal!" Brian explained.

"And the point of making that piece of shit instead of the evil ray is…."

"I've been growing tired of eating the small, diversely shaped juice filled fruits everyday", Brian explained. "I require actual sustenance!"

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but don't your things always fail?!" Sandra asked before remembering Macey's Love Ray, which functioned fine. _"Well, minus that one diamond in the rough._ "

"This will be fine…" said Brian. "Allow me to demonstrate…"

He took out an apple and placed it on the ground before blasting it with the ray. The apple turned into a chocolate layer cake with whipped cream and strawberries on top.

"It works!" Brian exclaimed before raising it up in victory. Sandra just stared at the cake before shaking her head to regain focus.

"Alright, alright, now can you just focus on the Evil Ray now?" asked Sandra as Brian picked up the cake.

"Yes, all in due time minion, all in due time…" said Brian as he teleported a fork to himself and started eating the cake.

"Hey! You're not gonna share?!"

"Cake is a lie and the lies are evil", Brian explained. "Therefore, my cake. But, if you're going to keep pestering me, which I assume you will…"

He put down the cake and took off the five whipped cream and chocolate covered strawberries on the top and gave them to her.

Sandra sighed in annoyance, but took them anyway before beginning to eat them. It was then that she realized that it was just fondant! She giggled before she started gnawing on them as Brian floated to a panel and was lowered underground.

Sandra hadn't noticed that panel at all and it seemed to have just been put there. She wanted to follow him and try to get him to work on her ray immediately so that she could get Rocky on her side already, but she was too caught up with the cake in her paws.

"I need a way to get that idiot to do this as soon as possible…" she said while chewing on the strawberry-shaped fondant. "He's obsessed with evil, but he doesn't show any other kind of weakness other than well...his cowardice. Something else has to get to him so that I can threaten him…"

 **000**

 **Sandra: 'In due time, minion' my ass! I need this done IMMEDIATELY so that I can get my brother out of his 'fairness' mode.**

 **But what can I do?**

 **000**

Autumn, Karen, Chase, and Ace were glaring at each other inside of their cave. Now that Tiffanie was gone, the four of them were at a stand still. Both pair hated how the other dealt with challenges and the game in general and it was gender split.

The four of them just continued the hateful looks until Ace's stomach growled.

"Oh, looks like it's time for you two to go and get us some food…" said Autumn. "In other words, get lost…"

"Hey, don't flatter yourself. You aren't special at all, bitch…" Ace growled. " _I_ am the one who's hungry. You two seem to be perfectly fine since you're feeding off each other's hate…"

"Oh what do you know, the gay is finally growing some fucking balls…" Autumn growled. "Now all you need is a liking for vagina and the knowledge of when to shut the hell up and you'll be a real man…"

"WHAT?!" Ace growled, his ribbons flowing sporadically out of anger. Chase hadn't seen this side of him and didn't know where it was coming from, but he liked it... However, he couldn't have his boyfriend fighting his sister, no matter how annoying and venomous she got. HE was the one who fought her then.

Sure, he shouldn't put his paws on women, as his fathers taught him better, but to him...Autumn was an exception. But, he didn't want to deal with her or Karen at all. He just kept silent and picked up the slightly taller Eeveelution by the scruff of his neck before carrying him out.

"So...are we trying to get rid of them now?" asked Karen who, like Chase, remained silent throughout the confrontation.

"Definitely…" Autumn said. "We just need to ask Rex and Taylor if they can help us out…"

"Well, I don't know where they went, but they're sure not in the hole…" Karen said. "We would have heard things…"

"Yeah...where are those two?" Autumn asked as she stepped towards the cave entrance and looked around a bit.

 **000**

Taylor and Rex were near the side of the island where the ship was located. Now that Tiffanie was gone, Taylor didn't have much to worry about when it came to losing.

"Well, this is going to be easy as hell now…" said Taylor. "Now that the she-man is gone, the other four will be at each other's' throats even worse."

"Are we sure that we still want to lose challenges?" Rex asked. "Now the team is separated into three pairs and since we're neutral...they're gonna be coming to us for votes…"

Taylor giggled. "That's fine...first come, first serve…" he explained.

"Okay, but I'm still not sure if I want to lose anymore…" said Rex. "It's getting annoying."

"I know, but-"

"Plus, the other team has the most threats, so why are we trying to lose ourselves?" asked Rex. "While at the elimination ceremony, I could be boiling myself and you guys could be doing...whatever the hell you want."

"Hmm, you have a point there…" said Taylor.

"Yeah, so maybe…"

"We start trying to sabotage the other team!" Taylor concluded. "That way we're even."

"There are six of us and like...nine or ten of them...unless the merge is in three more challenges, that won't make us actually even…" Rex explained.

"I'm talking about them just losing players in general…" Taylor said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so all we have to do is sabotage them and we'll be fine for the merge", said Taylor. "And...if we lose anyway, we vote off who we want since we have the most control…"

"We do?"asked Rex, completely forgetting about what he'd said earlier about the other pairs coming to them for support.

Taylor sweatdropped. "You're lucky you're good in the sack…"

"Um….thanks?" he replied in a questioning manner.

Taylor giggled before kissing his cheek.

 **000**

 **Taylor: Well, Rex actually has a point. We're down to six players and those fucks on the other team have ten players, and majority of them are fucking threats!**

 **So...I'll have to work with Rex to try and get them to lose...hopefully it works.**

 **000**

"What's wrong with you?" asked Chase as he and Ace laid on the cliff. "You usually aren't so...quick to lash out."

Ace sighed. "I know, but if something bothers me long enough, I get PISSED", Ace growled. "Like, I haven't done shit to you, so what is your problem with me?!"

"Like I told you...anytime I have someone, she gets pissed because of her shithead dad scaring off any guys that come her way…" Chase explained. "So, she takes it out on me and my relationships as if I'm the reason she's been single forever…"

"Figures that a fucking Umbreon is her father…" said Ace. "And you say he's a lunatic, right?"

"Well, he's killed a lot of people who crossed him the wrong way and has never been arrested, so...yeah", Chase replied.

"Hmph...well at least he didn't kill his own wife…" Ace said, beginning to tear up. Hearing this, Chase was very confused as he got closer. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing…" said Ace, wiping his tears away as more kept coming.

Chase was extremely confused now, but also very interested. All of this was coming out of nowhere to him, so he wanted to know what was happening.

"Yes it is…" Chase said, getting closer before sitting up. "You wouldn't have said anything if it was really nothing…"

Hearing that, Ace teared up even more before bursting into tears and burying his face into Chase's chest. This shocked him, but being more caring that most realize, he held him close.

"Come on...let it out…" Chase said soothingly as he rubbed the Sylveon's back. Ace's crying reduced to sniffles and whimpers after a while in Chase's embrace and he looked into Chase's eyes. He saw nothing but sweetness and sincerity, leading him to cling onto him more.

"Now what's wrong?" Chase asked softly.

Ace sniffled and moved away while looking down, tears still forming in his eyes. "M-My dad was an Umbreon...and...he killed my mom!" Ace squeaked out, making Chase's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" Chase exclaimed. "WHY!?"

"Because she still loved me when I came out", Ace cried. "My dad wasn't even part of my life and he came back just to kill her because of it!"

Chase growled angrily at this.

"Then...he kept beating me and made me say that I'm straight", Ace continued. "I kept getting teased after my mom died and I had to live with him, but I couldn't deal with it and ran away!"

Chase embraced him quickly and immediately, Ace let out more whimpers and tears.

"Look at me…" Chase said, holding the sides of Ace's face. "As long as I'm here, you won't have to worry about anything…"

Ace sniffled and quickly locked lips with Chase, wrapping his arms and ribbons around him. They broke the kiss at the same time.

"I love you…" Ace said, nuzzling him while still crying.

"Love you, too…" Chase responded, nuzzling back. "Now, remember what I said, don't worry about my sister and her boring bitch of a friend…"

"No...YOU don't worry…" Ace replied, wiping his eyes. "They'll be gone the next time we lose…"

Chase raised a brow. "Oh really? And how is that?"

"I have a plan…" Ace whispered before kissing his cheek.

 **000**

 **Chase: Shit...I never knew that his life was well...shit! Great, now I feel even worse about beating him up before. I made it up to him, but I'm still feeling guilt!**

 **Well, looks like when this game is over, there's another Umbreon I'll be avoiding...**

 **000**

 **Ace: Chase is so caring and sweet...I love him so much. Autumn is such a fucking jealous bitch! Just because your dad's overprotective doesn't give you the right to treat everyone around you like shit!**

 **Well, I won't be dealing with her for long...I just have to convince Taylor and Rex to vote with me and Chase.**

 **000**

"Well this is going great…" said Kaia as she sat in Jarred's lap inside of the junkyard shelter. "We've been on a winning streak…"

"Um...actually we lost the challenge before last, remember?" asked Roscoe.

"We lost Macey that time, I don't see that as a loss…" said Jadia.

"Exactly…" said Kaia. "Now, what do you guys think we should do now?"

"I really don't know…" said Esmeralda. "I mean, there's nothing major happening, so there's nothing to really do except try to win the challenges…"

"Hmm…" Jarred started, trying to think of something they could do. "Wanna play...truth or dare?"

"Jarred...really?" asked Kaia with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't have any other ideas…" said Jarred.

"Hmm...w..anna battle?" asked Roscoe. "Might as well get stronger, I mean, if there's nothing better to do…"

"That sounds like a good idea...but I don't think that this shelter will survive it…"

"So, let's go find an open area…" said Jadia as she got up. "It'll be fun…"

"Yeah, it can be like a tournament!" Jarred chimed in. "Roscoe and I can go. And you girls can battle one on one on one until one of you wins and then the guy and girl battle…"

"Sounds like a plan…" said Kaia. "Let's go…"

"Okay, go where?" asked Jarred as he got up as well. "There aren't that many good places that are 'battle ready'..."

"How about the beach?" Esmeralda suggested. "There should be good space there…"

"Definitely", said Roscoe, nodding in agreement.

 **-000-**

The five of them made it to the beach and admired the calmness and peacefulness of the area. Sadly, that serenity would be disappearing shortly…

"Alright, I say that ladies can go first…" said Jarred. "It'll probably take more time for you three than us since well, there's three of you."

"Well, okay", said Kaia. "If you say so…"

"So, is it going to be like all three of us at the same time, or do you want to go two at a time?" Jadia asked the other two.

"Hmm...I say the second option…" said Esmeralda. "And you two can go first…"

"You sure?" asked Kaia.

"Definitely", she replied before lying down next to Roscoe.

"Alrighty then…" Jadia replied. "Let's get started…"

"I'll be the referee", Jarred said.

"Oh-ho no…" Jadia said immediately. "No bias…"

"What do you mean?"

"You two are dating now. It's obvious what I mean…" Jadia said. "I say Roscoe should do it. He won't have anything since he's with Essie…"

"Come on, I won't be biased!" Jarred said. "Just let me do it!"

"Fine…" said Jadia.

"Thank you", said Jarred. "Plus, I don't even do anything besides watch and the call the winner…"

Kaia giggled. "Well, let's get started then."

 **000**

Alpha was heading out of his team's shelter. Sherlock was lying on his cushion in the shelter, he had one eye open, watching Alpha leave.

Once he was out of view, Sherlock immediately got up and went to get Rocky. He started shaking Rocky, who was still asleep in his own room, making his eyes pop open as he looked at him while still lying down.

"Rocky, get up", he said. "Alpha's leaving."

"Sherlock...come on", Rocky said groggily with a yawn as he rolled over. "I think you're still overreacting. Just let him be and if he's actually doing something, we'll vote him out…"

"Come on! I just need to show you what I'm talking about!" Sherlock practically begged.

"Five more minutes...I hardly ever get this much sleep…" Rocky replied.

Sherlock groaned. " _I guess I'll have to do it alone yet again…"_

He rose up and immediately teleported himself to the cliff. Alpha hadn't made it there yet, so he was going to actually stop him in his tracks.

Eventually, after waiting for 10 minutes while hiding in a bush, Alpha appeared and started towards the side of the cliff. Sherlock jumped out the bush immediately and floated in front of him.

Seeing the goat-fox in front of him made the metal spider groan. "What the hell will it take for you to get the fuck out of my life?"

"Tell me what the hell you're up to…" Sherlock growled, giving him a death glare.

"What? Nothing?" Alpha responded, already knowing he wasn't gonna believe him. "But, I know that since you're so clingy, you're gonna keep on bugging me regardless of what I say. Think what you want."

"I DON'T THINK, I KNOW, YOU ASSHAT!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"No, you _think_ you know", said Alpha. "Face it, your little deducing shit is flawed and you're just obsessive over things you do not and will not understand. Just drop it, leave me alone, and go find somewhere to cry..."

Sherlock twitched before attempting to punch the Metagross, only to hurt his hand upon making contact. He squeaked before holding his hand and walking towards the foliage.

Alpha watched him as he did so with an unimpressed gaze. The Alakazam let out a loud scream of pain, making him chuckle to himself. "Fucking moron…"

He started his way down the cliffside, moving past large craters that he'd already made in order to start punching again.

Sherlock came back with an annoyed blush and saw that Alpha was gone. He looked over the cliff side and saw that yet again, he was punching the cliff.

He growled and twitched more than he ever did before. However, he smacked himself and dropped his spoons. He needed to regain himself, as he was LOSING IT. "Calm down Sherlock...calm down...he's nothing special. Just try and ignore him…"

"YOU KNOW I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

"Fuck you!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Just get lost!"

Sherlock picked up his spoons, his fists clenched and prepared to leave, when-

"CONTESTANTS! IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

He smirked. "Looks like your punching has to stop now, asshole!"

"Like it matters…" Alpha said, flying upwards. "See you at the center, stalker!"

"I AM NOT A STALKER!"

 **000**

Everyone gathered back at the center, some more ready than others...Jadia stumbled to walk to her usual spot on the bleachers, so Esmeralda helped her up as she and the others took their usual spots as well.

"Whoa, what happened to her?" asked Rocky.

"Well…" Kaia started sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

 **-000-**

 _Kaia blasted a Hyper Beam at Jadia while at the beach_ _during their battle._

 **-000-**

"She fell and hit her head…" Kaia said with a nervous giggle.

"ANYWAYS!" Victini said, getting Kaia's attention. "It's time for the next challenge…"

"I always find it amusing how you say that before you even explain it…" said Alpha, "...or even take us to where it'll be held…"

"Alpha, stay in your place…" said Victini. "Your name may be Alpha, but you're still an omega…"

Alpha growled, which Sherlock smiled at.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: Somebody's maaa-aaad….  
**

 **000**

 **Alpha: I AM an alpha. I am not an omega. I will never be an omega. Stupid floating fennec…**

 **000**

"Anyways, your next challenge will be an old fashioned game of King of the Hill!" Mew explained.

"I loved that game when I was little!" Chase cheered.

"Yeah, you used to tackle to king and screw them until they let you stay up on top…" Autumn muttered.

"Okay now you're just making up shit!" Chase growled. "I was barely with anyone when I was little!"

"Sure you were...you act like I don't know what happens when you're with your dads…"

"THEY WANT ME TO BE RESPECTFUL AND NOT A FUCKING SLUT!" Chase defended with a growl.

"Well you've disappointed them already haven't you?" Autumn asked.

Chase growled at her, as did Ace.

"Er-hem!" Victini said. "This is not the time for that bullshit. You should have argued before the challenge…"

"The challenge hasn't started…" said Ace.

"...Smartass."

"Moving on…" said Mew, not wanting to hear or deal with the drama. "Let's move to the beach so that I can explain the challenge more…"

 **000**

Everyone made it to the beach, where a stick-drawn battlefield in the sand was seen. There were also boulders surrounding two medium-large pedestals, fourteen to be exact. Behind each one lied a slingshot and smaller stones.

"Alright, this is how the challenge will go…" Mew started. "One player will be nominated from each team to go up and stand on the pedestals. While those two are up there, they will have to battle while the players on ground level will be trying to knock out the opposing team's player themselves using the slingshots and stones behind each boulder."

"Speaking of those...why are we behind boulders?" asked Karen.

"Because, while you are firing at the kings or queens on the pedestals...they will be trying to deflect the stones with….TENNIS RACKETS!" Mew said, holding two tennis rackets.

"Good…" said Jarred. "I didn't like the feeling of getting hit in the face with stones…."

"I haven't finished just yet…" Mew said. "The ones who are nominated will be wearing body suits that have three key points. If those points are hit, they will glow. If someone gets hit in all three spots or they fall because of the battle, they are no longer the king or queen and they have to pass the suit along to someone else on his or her team. The team that has all of their players outed will lose…"

"Now, choose your players so we can get started", said Victini. "

"You seriously expect us to have good enough shots to be able to hit them up there?" asked Sandra.

"That's part of the fun…" said Victini. "Personally, I know that you aren't good shots; that's what makes it more fun to watch."

"Well we know someone who's never been laid…" Jarred whispered to Kaia, making her giggle softly.

"Now, choose your first kings or queens so that we can prepare to begin…"

"Prepare to begin…" said Sherlock. "Okay…"

"Just go…"

 **-000-**

"Okay, I say we nominate Kaia to go first…" Sandra said immediately.

"Nah, why don't you go first?" Kaia responded.

"No, no, I think we need to have one of our psychic-types go up there", Jarred suggested. "It'll be a bit more difficult..."

"Um, I'm sorry, but you seem to forget that I'm BIG!" Alpha said. "I'll get hit easily!"

"Remember, there are certain spots that you hit…" said Roscoe. "You could be fine as long as the spots aren't in the front…"

"Why not make the idiot blob or stalker boy here go?" Alpha asked, pointing out the other two psychic-types.

"Evil's face is far too delicate to be pummeled with rocks…" Brian said, folding his arms.

"And you're far more durable...there's no point in us going first…" Sherlock said with a smile.

Alpha glared at him.

 **000**

"You're going up there", said Autumn, glaring at Chase.

"WHAT?!" Chase exclaimed. "Hell no! Why don't YOU go!?"

"Because I'm not a complete idiot!"

"Neither is Chase!" Ace growled. "You're just acting like a pissy asshole because you don't have a life!"

Autumn snarled and pinned him immediately. "What did you say to me you little twink…" she growled.

"You heard me", Ace growled back as Chase tackled Autumn off of him.

Karen growled, while Taylor and Rex just stayed out of it.

"Look, I'LL go!" Karen said. "Stop fucking fighting…"

Chase got off of Autumn upon hearing that, however Autumn growled and pounced on him again.

Karen rolled her eyes.

 **000**

Karen and Alpha were put into the suits and situated on the pedestals.

"Alright", said Mew. "Let's get started! Everyone else, get into position. Let's get this party started!"

"I don't understand this…" Rocky said. "We're supposed to hit them with stones while they battle up there and hope that we hit them?"

"I thought you said you didn't understand…" Victini said. "Now...begin!"

 **000**

Karen and Alpha were on the pedestals glaring at each other. Karen more intensely, as she was sick of losing. Alpha saw her anger in the glare and chuckled.

"Someone's upset…" Alpha goaded.

"I have a right to be", Karen growled. "My team is full of fucking idiots!"

"Well, I guess I feel sorry for you, but my team has morons too…" Alpha explained.

"And since we both know that you won't do anything to me, why don't you just forfeit now?"

Karen scoffed before using Shadow Ball, knocking him back a bit. He rolled his eyes. "Well, I wasn't gonna do anything, but…"

 **-000-**

As everyone started slinging stone up on the pedestals, they immediately saw that well...it was POINTLESS. The pedestals were very high and when they shot, the stones hit the side and bounced off.

"This isn't doing anything!" Sandra shouted.

"I think they know that…" Kaia said, throwing the slingshot down. "Looks like this is a fucking waiting game, now…"

"How great…" said Jarred. "So now what do we do until-"

Karen felt to the ground, unconscious.

"Well...that was quick…" said Roscoe.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Autumn growled.

"Well, who's up next for the Reshirams?" asked Victini.

"I'll go…" said Chase. "Alpha's a steel-type, so I should be able to take him down…"

"But you won't…" Autumn muttered.

Chase glared at her. "Just shut up…"

Chase was teleported up on the pedestals without the suit.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY SUIT!?" Chase exclaimed.

"CHANGE OF PLANS!" Victini said. "THE SLINGSHOT PART WILL BE PART OF THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Oh, well looks like-" Chase started before turning back around and seeing Alpha with one of his arms raised. He gulped in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell back down to the ground and into the sand.

Ace gasped. "CHASE!" he shouted as he went to check on him.

Autumn scoffed while giggling a bit. "Told him…"

"Oh bitch, like you could do better!" Ace growled as he helped Chase back up.

"I know for a fact that I can take him out in seconds!" Autumn growled in response.

"I take that you're going next", Mew said.

"Fine by me…" Autumn said cockily.

"Um...does she really think she'll be able to take down Alpha?" asked Kaia.

"She's all bark and no bite…" said Chase. "Plus, if **I** , a FIRE-type, can't beat him, why should I believe that she can?!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard as Autumn landed directly on Chase's back.

"Well, looks like you were right…" said Sherlock, folding his arms.

"Get off of me!" Chase said, standing up, rolling the Leafeon off of him. He shook himself to get the sand out of his mane.

Autumn growled before getting up herself.

"Wow...not even twenty-minutes in and half of the Reshiram's team is already defeated…" said Mew.

"Goes to show who the superior team is…" said Sandra.

"Well, you have ten players to our six, so it's fucking obvious…" said Taylor with a glare.

"And we know that you all want to give up now…" said Victini. "However, it will not be over until it is over! Meaning, Ace, you're up next…"

"Wait, what?!" Ace exclaimed. "No! Make Rex go up next!"

"Good point…" said Mew.

 **-000-**

Rex was teleported up on the pedestal and glared down at Alpha.

"Welp…" said Alpha as he prepared to use Hyper Beam. Unexpectedly, Rex swung his tail around and knocked him off of the pedestal.

Alpha retracted his legs and started floating down. "Well, I took out three of them for the team. You're welcome…"

"Yeah yeah…" said Sherlock, rolling his eyes.

"Looks like Jarred, Sandra, or Essie will have to go up next…" Jadia observed. "He's a Steel-type, so they should be the most effective against him."

"Sandra goes", Kaia said immediately while folding her arms.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" she exclaimed out of anger.

"Yes way", Kaia responded.

"I'm small, you bitch!" Sandra growled.

"Yet you keep establishing your authority and type advantage over your little brother, who is bigger and weaker than you…" Sherlock chimed in.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ weak", Rocky said sheepishly.

"Look, that's different", Sandra said.

Alpha let out a mocking laugh. "How?"

"REX IS MASSIVE! ROCKY IS SMALLER THAN HIM!"

"Yet both of them are still taller than _you_ ", Kaia emphasized with a smirk. "No excuses…"

"Get the FIRE-type to do it! She'll do better than me!"

"She doesn't like violence…" Kaia said cockily. "Like I said, no excuses…"

"Tick-tock Zekroms...we don't have all day", said Victini, his arms folded.

"San-"

"I'll go…" Jarred piped up.

"NO!" both Sandra and Kaia exclaimed.

"Look...you two arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere, so I'm going and that's that…"

"I hope you all remember that he's a sado-masochist…" Alpha said in a deadpan tone. "He ain't gonna go down easy."

Kaia and Sandra exchanged fearful glances.

Jarred was teleported to the top of the platform, only to be knocked back down immediately because of Rex's tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed out as he fell down. He got into his drill formation and drilled into the ground upon impact.

He drilled back up immediately. "Well that didn't work…" he said with a sigh.

"Told you…" Alpha said.

"What did he do this time?" asked Jadia. "Like, what did he use?"

"He used his damn tail…" Jarred replied, climbing out of his hole.

"Okay, so that means that ground level methods won't be of any use…" said Sherlock.

"In other words...BLOB AND STALKER NEED TO GET UP THERE!"

"Evil shall have no part of this unless it is extremely necessary. Sherlock will go first", Brian said with a smile, his arms folded.

"He has a point…" Rocky said. "Why waste a player when Sherlock is stronger than Brian in the first place?"

"Exactly, wait NO!" Brain exclaimed. "My wondrous strength is unmatched! You take that back!"

"So you are going now or later?" asked Roscoe.

"Later, fool!"

"Alright, Sherlock…" said Mew as the Alakazam was teleported up.

"Hopefully his ass is kicked…" Alpha said, making the others give him looks.

 **-000-**

Sherlock was floating on the pedestal so that Rex wouldn't sweep him quickly. Immediately, Sherlock used Confusion to pick up the Steelix and toss him down to the ground.

He looked down smugly as all of the Reshirams scattered to avoid the falling Steelix. When he landed, he roared in happiness.

"AGAIN!"

"Great...just great…" said Ace. "Me and Taylor are the only ones left to go against him, and he's a fucking PSYCHIC-TYPE!"

"Well who's fault is that?" asked Autumn.

"Um...Karen's…" said Chase. "She's the one who wanted to go first…"

"Alpha was a Psychic-type…SHE COULD HAVE WON THAT!"

Chase growled. "Okay, babe. You go up there next…"

"WHAT!?" Ace exclaimed. "There's no point! I'll get thrown off!"

"Get him up there!" Autumn growled.

Mew teleported Ace up there, much to Chase's dismay.

 **-000-**

Ace was on the pedestal in front of Sherlock, who was smirking.

"Well, I can sense that you have a lot of love for Chase and you hate his sister's guts", Sherlock said.

"Well, that was pretty obvious, Sherlock…" Ace said as he used Dazzling Gleam. Sherlock covered his eyes and used Charge Beam.

Ace jumped up to avoid it and used Shadow Ball, knocking Sherlock back. He almost fell backwards off of the pedestal, but he floated back up a bit, make Ace gasp.

"That's not fair!" Ace exclaimed.

"Didn't say it wasn't allowed…" said Victini.

"Wait!" Sherlock shouted. "So...Alpha could have just-"

Ace used Shadow Ball again, this time successfully knocking him off of the pedestal. He sighed in relief.

Sherlock landed directly on Alpha's head, making him groan.

"Nice job, idiot…" said Alpha. "Now they have a higher chance…"

"Two versus seven…" said Sherlock as he got off of the supercomputer. "Yeah...they _really_ have an advantage…"

"Alright...does anyone know any Steel-type or Poison-type moves?" asked Kaia.

"How nice...both steel-types are out of commission when we actually need them", said Sandra.

"Well...I know Iron Tail…" Rocky said.

"Great….but you're part Dark-type so it doesn't matter…" Alpha said.

"Hey, he could try!" Sandra said, sticking up for her brother.

"You want us to lose another player? Be my guest…" Alpha replied. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Alright, so-"

"Hold it", Sherlock said before sighing. "He's...rrrrright…" he growled. "We may be in the lead, but we shouldn't just let players drop. We don't know what he has up his sleeve...or ribbons in this case."

"So who goes against him?" asked Jarred.

"If Sandra was evolved and knew Metal Claw, she'd be considered, but she's the weakest link on this team since she's not evolved…" Kaia said, causing the Sandshrew to growl angrily.

"Jadia, why don't you go?" asked Esmeralda. "Grass-types and Fairy-types share some of the same moves. And you aren't that weak against them…"

"Plus don't you know some powder moves?" asked Alpha.

"Well yeah…but I'm-"

"Okay, she's going up", he declared.

"Gotcha…"

"Wait, but-"

 **-000-**

Jadia was teleported to the top of the pedestal and shrieked upon seeing how high she was. "TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH!"

She immediately jumped back off and floated down, leaving Ace dumbfounded. "Um...okay?"

Jadia landed into Rock's arms while trembling.

"What the hell was that?!" Alpha exclaimed.

"She's scared of heights, jackass!" Sherlock growled with a glare.

Alpha growled. "Then how the fuck was she able to ride in the plane to get here?! This is annoying the fuck out of me. Kaia, get up there!"

"What?! Why me!?"

"You're acting like our leader...SET AN EXAMPLE!"

"Oh that's-"

 **-000-**

Kaia was teleported up on the pedestal before she could even finish. She groaned before turning to face Ace, who just stood there.

"Oh...uh...hey", she greeted.

"Hi…" he responded.

"So...uh…" Kaia started before she used Thunderbolt, which Ace dodged swiftly by jumping onto her pedestal and moving back once it was over.

He using Dazzling Gleam, making Kaia growl and cover her eyes before Ace used his ribbons to pick her up.

Kaia noticed that she was being lifted up and immediately used Thunderbolt. Ace flinched and dropped her, paralysis taking effect.

"HA!" she laughed. "It was then that she remembered something. She mainly used Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam, and Focus Blast, but she had one more move that she rarely used.

She used Gunk Shot, actually hitting him this time around due to the paralysis. He winced and weakly stood back up as he attempted to use Moonblast.

Kaia dodged and used Gunk Shot yet again, this time effectively knocking him off of the pedestal.

 **-000-**

Chase gasped upon seeing Ace falling towards the ground. He immediately ran underneath where he was falling and held his arms out to catch him. Ace landed in Chase's arms, unconscious.

He groaned before shaking out of it. Upon seeing where he was, he smiled, but was upset at the same time. He sighed, but kissed Chase's cheek.

"Thanks for catching me, sweetie", Ace said.

"No problem…" said Chase, kissing him back.

"Taylor...looks like it's up to you…" said Autumn. "These two did nothing…"

"Wha-NEITHER DID-" Ace started before growling sitting against one of the boulders.

"Not our fault you idiots can't do anything right!"

"BITCH! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Chase growled. "BOTH YOU AND YOUR STUPID WHINY FRIEND YOU GOT YOUR ASSES HANDED TO YOU, WHILE ACE AND REX ACTUALLY TOOK DOWN PLAYERS!"

"Luck of the Idiots…" Autumn said. "Doesn't make up for all of your other screw ups…"

A few of the other team's members were watching this and were surprised.

"Meanwhile you and your stupid girlfriend cheated in the last challenge…" said Chase. "You fuckers just can't be positive about anything!"

"NOTHING'S POSITIVE ABOUT LOSING!"

"No more bickering...Taylor's the last player for the Reshirams before we move on to the next challenge…" said Victini.

"There's no fucking point...let's just move on to the next challenge", said Karen.

"You sure you wanna forfeit the challenge?" asked Mew.

"Considering that we only have one last player with common sense who is very slippery, yeah", said Autumn.

"My point exactly…" said Chase. "You big-easy bitches talk shit and never wanna even think positive when it comes to any of us on this goddamn team!"

"One water-type...vs six various-types…", said Karen. "Common sense…"

"Ever heard of actually trying and encouraging?" Ace growled.

"Shut up…" Autumn said. "Let's just go on…"

Taylor glared at them himself. Sure, he didn't _really_ care if his team won or lost, as he was safe either way. But, being told not to even try and being forced to move on was both insulting and annoying. Nevertheless, he remained silent.

 **000**

 **Taylor: Okay, those two are starting to annoy me even more than usual. Hmm...maybe I should make sure we lose this last time so that I can be rid of Karen…**

 **000**

Everyone was taken to the other side of the island, where the other beach was.

"So is this a beach day or something?" asked Taylor. "The sand is sticking to me…"

"Yeah...having sand between your toes is not comfortable at all, but it isn't that big of a deal", said Roscoe.

"No more talking…"

"What's the next challenge?" asked Alpha. "We know it involves the slingshots, so what are you planning?"

Mew snapped his fingers and immediately a platform appeared in the middle of the beach. Victini placed a teddy bear on it, which Mew noticed.

"Um...isn't that Phione's?" Mew asked, a bit hesitant about it.

"Yep...but don't worry, she'll be fine…" said Victini. "I'll get her new ones. Now, your challenge is shoot down the stuffed animals that are set on the platform using slingshots. Whoever knocks them off will get a point for their team. The first team to three points wins. Any questions?"

"Yes, can we switch teams?" asked Karen.

"Look, we get it, you're serious", said Mew. "But asking for a team switch isn't gonna work."

"Yeah, we only do that when _we_ want…" said Victini. "Now, any other questions?"

"Um...yeah", Autumn said, making everyone groan.

"Can we just get on with this?!" Alpha asked.

"Really, she's just gonna whine again!" Sherlock.

"Even pure evil cannot handle excessive hatred and whining…." Brian said, getting annoyed himself.

"How are we supposed to do anything with only three people with actual paws?" she asked with a slightly depressed, yet angry, sigh.

"That's for you to figure out…" said Victini. "Now, let's get started!"

 **000**

All players were given slingshots and were placed on opposite sides of the beach based on their team. They all stared at the teddy bear on the platform, ready to take it out. You could cut the sudden atmosphere with a knife.

"Sheesh, this suddenly got serious", Mew observed with a chuckle.

"Yep…" Victini said. "Alright...ready….START!"

Everyone was prepared to start, but it was then that they realized something. THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SLING!

"Oh….um...heh heh…" Mew laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that…" he said as a large pile of stones appeared on both sides.

"Reeeeal professional, Mew…" Chase said as he rushed to the pile to gather a few pebbles for himself.

"Hey!"

"Alright...START! FOR REAL THIS TIME!"

 **000**

Chase and Ace were firing at the teddy bear, trying hard to hit it, as were others stones zoomed past the stuffed toy and into the opposite sides of the beach, nearly hitting other players.

Autumn and Karen were actually trying to aim before firing, but they ended up hitting Ace, as he tried to move to get a better spot, and Rocky, who didn't really show any pain upon it hitting his leg.

"OW!" Ace shouted. "Hey!" he said, turning around.

"You're the one who got in the way…" said Karen.

 **-000-**

The other team was just firing at the bear in an attempt to get it immediately. They ended up missing the shots and getting rocks into the sand on the opposite side.

Sandra saw that Jarred was still close to Kaia as they were firing. She growled angrily and remembered what Kaia said about her evolving to be more useful. She thought about it a bit more and smiled a bit. Maybe...if she evolved, Jarred would take more interest in _her_.

She nodded to herself before she ran towards Rocky and climbed up his body. She got to his head and started firing from up there to get a better view.

"Man, this is harder than it looks…" said Roscoe as he missed another shot.

"Yeah", Esmeralda agreed as she fired as well, accidentally hitting Karen on the other side.

Jadia ended up hitting the side of the bear, but it only toppled over with a bit of new damage.

"I got a hit!" Jadia cheered.

"Yeah, but it actually has to be knocked off…" said Victini.

"Well, this is gonna take all day, then", said Sherlock as he slung another stone towards the stuffed toy. The stone made contact and successfully knocked it off. "Oh, nevermind then…"

"And the Zekroms score the first point!"

The Zekroms cheered, while the Reshirams showed no emotion; not even Karen or Autumn said anything. They were just done. At this point, it seemed like they were just competing as individuals…

"Um...okay…" Mew said, observing the emotionless state of the Reshirams as well. "Let's make this a bit more difficult!"

Three four-foot platforms were teleported underneath the regular platform and the bear was replaced with a stuffed rabbit.

"Now this is more like it…" said Sandra as she aimed her slingshot immediately

"And...GO!"

Immediately, the rabbit was shot off by Chase, who smiled while gripping onto Rex's raised tail.

"Well...that was fast", said Mew, as the Zekroms stared in shock. "It's evenly matched now…"

Three more four-foot platforms went underneath the ones already there. A stuffed stalk of corn was placed on the new platforms.

"Really? Now there's a stalk of corn that's flatly lying down?!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Yep...makes it more of a challenge this time…" said Victini. "Last round was too fast…"

"What makes you think this'll be any different?" asked Jarred.

"GO!"

 **-000-**

Because Sandra was on top of Rocky's head, she had the clearest shot, other than Sherlock, Alpha, and Brian, as they floated up. There was no rule against it, either, so Karen floated up as well and Rex lifted his tail higher to let Ace and Chase get up there.

They all started firing quickly and accurate, but because the corn was flat on the platform, they ended up missing and hitting each other numerous times.

"Okay, evil grows tired of this…" Brian said as he threw his slingshot at the platform, knocking the corn down.

"AND THE ZEKROMS GAIN ANOTHER POINT!"

"Oh come on!" Ace exclaimed, rubbing his cheek with a ribbon. "How is that fair?"

"He slung his slingshot…" Victini explained. "Works for us…"

"Really?! Informalities?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"The Zekroms just need one more point to win.

"Well, we're screwed…" said Chase.

The platform was raised higher and everyone who was high enough moved up along with it. A stuffed cat was placed on the platform this time.

"Alright if the Reshirams get this...it's a tie and the last toy will decide the-"

Alpha shot the toy's head off with a medium sized stone immediately, followed by Karen firing the body off.

"Okay, so that's half and half…" said Victini. "Each team gets half of a point…"

Everyone groaned at the prolonging of the challenge.

"This last one...or two-", Mew started, "-will decide who wins…for real this time."

"Right…" said Sherlock.

"Alright...let's do this…" said Victini as the platform was made higher and a piece of paper was placed there.

"Okay now you're full of shit…" said Sherlock. "A piece of PAPER?!"

"Yeah, how is that supposed to work?!" Chase.

Alpha blew at the platform and the paper slinked off, making Autumn facepalm herself.

"AND THE ZEKROMS WIN!"

"Okay that was complete bullshit!" Taylor said with a glare. "You didn't say that we could do any of that!"

"We also didn't say that you couldn't…" said Victini.

"Don't get mad just because you're on a losing streak…" Sandra mocked, making the opposing team glare at her.

"Reshirams…." Mew sighed. "Time for yet another ceremony…"

They all looked down in sadness.

"And this time, we'll need BOTH teams present…"

The Zekroms were confused, but agreed to it. Not that they had a choice...

 **000**

 **Chase: I don't care anymore...I'm getting rid of Autumn….just so we all have a bit more sanity.**

 **000**

 **Ace: She's gone…**

 **000**

 **Autumn: *sighs* You know what? I'm done. I'd rather be home than in a game where I have no chance of winning…especially now that everyone hates me.**

 **I get way too competitive...oh well...**

 **000**

 **Taylor: I said Karen, but Autumn is much more irritating…**

 **000**

"Alright, before we begin this ceremony, can I have one volunteer from the Zekroms…"

"For what?" asked Sherlock.

"A special task that requires a lot of strength…" Victini said.

"Welp, looks like I'll be volunteering…" said Alpha. "My awesomeness will allow me to finish with ease…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" said Mew. "Now, let's see who's out for the Reshirams…"

"Taylor, Rex, Karen, and Ace, you're all safe…" Victini said.

"Chase, Autumn...you two are yet again in the bottom...I'm seeing a pattern."

"If she wasn't so brash, competitive, and annoying, neither of us would be…" Chase said.

Autumn looked down in disappointment. This sudden shift was very evident now; she was angry and furious earlier in the challenge, but now…

"Well you won't have to worry about it anymore, because Autumn, you're going-

"-home...I know. I voted for myself, so it's not a big surprise."

"Wait, you what?" asked Chase, astonished.

"Look, I know that I've been a major asshole to you and Ace, and I'm sorry. Plus, with their team having more players and everyone hating me here, I knew that I didn't have a chance anymore…"

"Autumn, you know I don't hate you…" Chase said, giving her a look. "I hate the way you treat others and me, sometimes, but that doesn't mean I hate your guts. I just get frustrated…"

Autumn looked down and felt like she was going to cry. This was the bridge challenge all over again. He STILL didn't hate her.

"Okay, this is touching and all, but can we get on with this?" asked Brian, folding his arms.

"As I was going to say before I was interrupted by family love...Autumn, you're going to the Zekroms!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"B-But I thought…"

"Since you complained so much, we decided that YOU can change teams…" said Mew. "Not Karen…"

"That's bullshit!"

"And Alpha, thanks for volunteering so graciously. You are now on the Reshirams!"

Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Thank Arceus!" Alpha exclaimed. "No more annoying stalker…"

"I WAS NOT STALKING YOU!"

"Wait, so who's getting eliminated? asked Ace.

"Nobody", said Mew. "The team swap was all that's gonna happen."

"That's why you wanted us here? To switch one of us?!" Kaia exclaimed.

"Yep...you get a killer's daughter!" Victini cheered.

"And we get an actual good player…" said Karen with a smile.

"Yep, so get used to your new friends and prepare for next time…"

 **000**

 **Eventful episode...not really. Alpha and Autumn have switched. What chaos will unfold now? I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	13. Tagging Along

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island...the contestants played a few rounds of King of the Hill, with a few twists and turns along the way. Ace showed his angry side when Autumn and Karen kept belittling him and Chase. Rex and Taylor discovered that they were deciding factors in who would be eliminated on their team. Kaia and her group started battling to get stronger, while Sherlock worried even more about Alpha. In the challenge, things went from intense, to dull, to depressing, as the Reshirams were constantly put down by their own members. Unsurprisingly, in the end, the Reshirams lost again. However, instead of elimination...Mew and Victini decided to switch Autumn and Alpha to make things better. Weird…**

 **What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

"Well, this is great…" Kaia groaned. "Now we have an angry whiner on our team! We already have Brian's constant 'evil' bullshit, now we have to deal with whining…"

"Well, she was only complaining because she was tired of losing…" said Roscoe. "Maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt…"

"Did you not see how she and Karen treated their teammates who were actually trying to help!?" Jadia asked. "Who knows what she'll do on our team now?!"

"Probably nothing…" said Jarred. "It seemed like she was upset and wanted to leave, but they just switched her over."

"How are you guys so chill about her replacing Alpha?!" Kaia asked. "He was the strongest one on our team and now the other team has two powerhouses!"

"But we still have more brains…" said Esmeralda. "Brawn doesn't get us everywhere. Plus, we still have Rocky and Autumn is strong, too…"

"Not as strong as Alpha was…" Jadia responded.

"Well, let's just try to keep an open mind about the situation…" said Jarred. "There's nothing we can do about it anyway, unless we just wanna get rid of a new player who could be useful…"

Kaia and Jadia exchanged unsure glances before just sighing. They weren't really enthused when negativity was in the team, and who could blame them? They weren't sure about how Autumn would behave or get along with the team since she seemed to be very brash, bitchy, and pessimistic. Nevertheless, she was still a teammate, and they needed to welcome her with open arms.

"I guess you guys are right…" said Jadia. "I guess we can give her a chance…"

"Yeah, plus it's not like you to be doubtful so much…" said Jarred.

"Whatever…" said Kaia with a slight blush.

 **000**

 **Kaia: I don't know if I like Autumn on the team. I know she hasn't done anything with us yet, but her attitude towards the other team was totally bullshit. I just don't want to hear any complaining or belittling. I already have to deal with Sandra….**

 **000**

Chase and Ace were at the beach looking out in the distance. Ace was nuzzling Chase, who had a disappointed look on his face. He also looked deep in thought as the expression stayed on his face. Ace saw this look and licked his cheek.

"You okay sweetie?"

Chase sighed. "Sorta…I just...nevermind…"

"No...no nevermind", said Ace. "Talk to me…"

Chase kissed him immediately, making Ace shudder and murr softly. Once Chase broke it, Ace had a dreamy look on his face, but was still persistent.

"Thanks for the kiss…" he said, licking his nose. "Now talk…"

Chase swore to himself. He thought that the kiss would take his mind away from the subject; he was wrong. He sighed.

"As much as Autumn and I argue, fight, and act like we want each other dead...I still care for her", Chase explained. "I mean, we're still family."

"So what's the matter?" asked Ace. "She's not gone, she's just on the other team…"

"Yeah, but that's probably bad", said Chase. "She's super competitive, remember. Now that she's on the other team competing AGAINST me...I have a feeling shit's gonna hit the fan."

"Wait, she was crying the last time when you told her how you really felt...why would-"

"Sure, she gets sad, but that really means nothing", said Chase. "When she's serious about a competition, it never ends until the game ends…or she loses."

Ace groaned. "Great...just great…"

"Let's just hope being on a WINNING team softens her attitude…" said Chase.

 **000**

Autumn was inside of her new team's shelter. She was very upset at the fact that instead of going home, she was now on another team. Sure, this was the winning team, but since everyone pretty much hated her now, there was no point in her staying.

She had to take Alpha's room in the shelter and was lying down with her head in her paws. Rocky and Sherlock, who were usually the only ones in the shelter, looked inside and saw her dismal state.

"Well, I can deduce that she's upset that she didn't get eliminated…" said Sherlock.

"Sherlock, even I can see that…" said Rocky.

Sherlock shrugged. "Well, she'll have to buck up if she wants to stay in the game. That's all I have to say…"

"Dude, she was almost eliminated last time…" said Rocky. "We should give her a chance instead of outright eliminating her for no reason! It wouldn't even help us!"

Sherlock shrugged. "We still have the majority of players, so getting rid of her wouldn't do anything…"

Rocky sighed before he looked at Autumn with sympathetic eyes. It was then that he noticed Sherlock leaving; his eyes immediately widened and he facepalmed. "Sherlock, please don't tell me you're going to go bother Alpha again…"

"If that fucker makes it to the merge, it'll be a big problem", Sherlock explained. "I don't have time for that…"

"He's not even on the team anymore! Just chill out for once!"

Sherlock exited the shelter, making Rocky look down. Every time Sherlock left, Rocky had to stay in the shelter alone. He longed for someone to just be able to stay around the shelter with him, but everyone had their own business.

He sighed as he sulked back to his room, passing Autumn's room in the process. He went back and saw the Leafeon still lying down.

Being the gentle giant he was, he wanted to talk to her and just get to know her a bit more. Her attitude scared him a bit, but after dealing with Sandra for all of his life, he was able to look past it.

He sat next to her on the cushion she was on, causing a change in size of the cushion, with Rocky's weight causing her to slide over against him.

Autumn opened her eyes and saw the Tyranitar sitting next to her. She sighed softly. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we're the only two in the shelter, so I just decided to come in here…" Rocky explained. Autumn gave him a look, making him realize how it sounded. "No, no, no! Not like that, I mean…" he instantly defended before sighing. "Look, I'm always alone in here because everyone leaves to do their own things, so...I just thought that I could talk to you to just...get to know you better. You _are_ new to the team after all..."

Autumn was a bit skeptical about this, she felt like he was just trying to hit on her, but it also seemed that he was actually this awkward. She giggled a bit to herself before looking down and putting her head back in her paws.

Rock noticed this and grew concerned. He didn't like people being sad. "Um...are you okay?"

Autumn sighed softly. "Yeah, I'm fine…" she responded glumly. "I just...nevermind. I feel upset. No one here likes me and I'm sure that I'll be eliminated when we lose a challenge…"

"Hey, you don't know that…" Rocky said, placing a hand on her back. Autumn looked at his arm and he immediately jerked it back. "Sorry…"

"No, no, it's fine…" she said softly.

"Well, it's a bit too late for that now…" Rocky said sheepishly, making Autumn smile softly. Seeing that he was making her smile a bit, he gained a small smile of his own. "Um...so, why were you acting so mean to everyone on your other team?"

Autumn looked down with a sigh. "That's a good question. In fact, why do I even yell at people in general?"

Rocky couldn't answer that, so he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. However, he saw that this wasn't helping and she seemed to be starting to cry.

"Oh no, no, no! Please don't cry! I-I'm sorry for asking that...um…"

"No...no, you're fine it's just…" Autumn started as she wiped her eyes. "Throughout this entire game so far, I've done nothing but spew hatred and belittle everyone that wasn't doing what I wanted."

"Wait, so you're upset about that yourself?"

"Yes! I'm really competitive and I take it too far!" Autumn cried. "And the worst part is that I kept putting down my little brother and his boyfriend, and he still loves me!"

"Huh?" asked Rocky. "How is love a bad thing?"

"I've put him through hell the most here!" Autumn explained. "He shouldn't still love me for that!"

"Well...there are some things you just can't control…" said Rocky, rubbing her back slowly. "You guys are family and families have bad issues...plus it's obvious that you will argue. You're brother and sister! Sandra is my big sister and I dislike a lot of stuff she's done, doing, and trying to do, but I still love her…"

Autumn looked down. "I wish I could just start over…"

"What made you turn like this so fast?" asked Rocky. "I mean, you were acting like you usually would in the beginning of the last challenge, but somewhere near the end, you completely changed…"

"I...guess I was tired of this…" Autumn said. "And I still am a bit. From everyone's comments, they all just see me as a whiny bitch with no sense of fun or respect. That's not even the case at all, though…"

"Well what is the case, then?"

"I already told you; I take things too far when I'm competing in things…" she explained. "I ended up putting someone in the hospital at school because I sent them through the bleachers of our gym with a dodgeball…"

"Ouch…" Rocky said, completely shocked and now nervous.

"Maybe I should just go eliminate myself now and save you guys the trouble", Autumn said as she got up.

"No!" Rocky said, picking her up. "You can't just give up! You want to start over...so consider this team swap a new beginning…"

"Everyone on the team already hates me...I heard you and Sherlock's conversation…" Autumn said.

"Well, ignore them", said Rocky. "Show the side of you that we haven't seen."

Autumn thought about it. Everyone saw her as the angry bitch, but maybe if she tried to keep her temper under control, stop being SUPER serious, just mildly, and be useful with her strength, she'd be fine.

"Okay…" she said with a nod.

Rocky gave her a smile, which she happily reciprocated. "If you don't mind me asking, why would you try to keep me in...I mean, I'm obviously a threat to others and I didn't care anymore. Why would you pull me back up?

"Because, you're seem a very strong girl. Giving up just doesn't look right coming from you, nor did it for Tiffanie…" Rocky explained. "And you think _you're_ a threat...look at me."

Autumn giggled.

"Plus, kicking someone when they're already down is a large sign of weakness within yourself…" Rocky explained. "If you are able to casually dismiss someone's sadness or actually amplify or agree with them...you need to reevaluate your life. That's just the way I see things anyway…"

"Well thanks…" she said, placing her paws on his chest to kiss his cheek.

Rocky blushed. "Heh heh…n-no problem…"

 **000**

 **Rocky: I couldn't just let her give up. She's far too strong of a player to want to give up over what people think of her. It's understandable that she thinks she'll be an instant out anyway because of her attitude, but she can change.**

 **It's so dumb to say that people never change. There are some cases where people learn from their mistakes and better themselves. It's not so hard...**

 **000**

 **Autumn: I'm glad Rocky pulled me out of my slump. I really owe him one. And he's right, I want to start over, so this can be my chance. As long as I control myself better than I did on the Reshirams...I should be better…**

 **He was so cute when he was nervous...**

 **000**

"Alright Alpha, you're on my team now and I have standards that I want you to uphold…" Karen explained.

"Yeah, no…" Alpha said. "I don't take orders from others unless it's pertinent to the challenge at hand or what you lack thereof…"

"Well you're going to have to if you want to stay in this game…"

Alpha looked behind her and saw Taylor and Rex rolling their eyes and turning around before going into their hole.

"You are some special sort of dumb, aren't you?" asked Alpha. "You were a belittling, annoying bitch to everyone, along with that Leafeon."

"I was not! It's called being serious and not tolerating dumb shit!" Karen explained.

"Whatever the hell you want to call it, no one cares and YOU will be the one to leave in the next challenge if we lose…" Alpha retorted. "Now, if you don't mind...I'll be doing my daily activity…"

Karen scoffed. "Which is?"

"None of your business…" he responded as he flew out of the cave.

Karen growled before turning around and floating towards the hole that Rex and Taylor usually resided in. "REX! TAYLOR!"

She got no response, leading to her groaning and having to go down after them. She went further down the hole when she heard talking.

"Well isn't this perfect? Now we have another bastard to worry about…" she heard.

"Sounds like Taylor…" she said.

She continued floating down and went back to the tunnels. Looking around, she saw Taylor and Rex in a corner. She got suspicious after hearing Taylor's complaints, so she made herself invisible to keep listening.

"Come on, it can't be that bad…" said Rex. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself, so maybe we can do like we said and get rid of Karen…unless we win more…"

"Autumn was swapped, so we won't deal with her again until the merge...so I guess you're right. We can just get rid of Karen...then work on getting rid of the other three…unless we want to keep them in 'til the merge and try to win with them."

"Um...yeah."

Karen glared at the two of them before floating back and out of the hole. "So Taylor hated me and Autumn the whole time...talk about being two-faced. I need to tell the others…that way those two get eliminated."

 **000**

Brian and Sandra were once again in his lair. With Autumn's inclusion to the team, Sandra had more to complain about while she badgered Brian about the Evil Ray.

"This is so fucking pointless. Why would they give us a crazy bitch and take an actual good player away from us?!"

Brian was too involved in building his newest invention to listen to her. Despite her badgering for an 'Evil Ray', Brian continued making his own things; this time, he was creating a mechanical 'hatchet'.

He tightened up some nuts on the handle before picking it up. "Mwahaha! My newest invention is complete!" he announced, holding it up.

"Brian, you built a fucking hatchet?!" Sandra exclaimed before she growled and held her head. "You are supposed to be making an Evil Ray so that I can get my fucking brother to listen to me!"

"Pshh…" Brian waved off. "Such evil cannot be placed into just a ray device. Pure evil is learned and personally taught…"

"But you said that you could do it days ago!"

"Evil lies…" Brian said, inspecting his new hatchet.

Sandra growled angrily as her eyes glowed red and she started glowing. Brian's eyes widened as Sandra grew spikier and her claws on her arms and legs grew longer. The light dimmed and an angry Sandslash replaced the Sandshrew that was once there.

She slashed Brian, sending him into the wall of his cave lair. As he groaned and prepared to get up he was met with claws to his neck. "You...are going to work on the ray...or I will extinguish you from this planet...and I don't think anyone would care if I did…"

Brian twitched. This was the same predicament he was in when Macey was around. He really needed to stop recruiting girls...at least the crazy ones…

"Bye", he said quickly as he teleported away, making Sandra growl softly. " _He can't fucking hide…"_

 **000**

 **Sandra: I NEED him to make that ray so that I can get Rocky on my fucking side! That's all I want right now!**

 ***Looks down***

 **Well, at least I evolved...well, rage evolved...and now maybe I have a better chance to woo Jarred and get Kaia away from him…**

 **000**

Alpha was punching the cliffside once again. More and more gems came out, bringing a smile to his face. "Perfect…"

Suddenly, he felt another presence and groaned. "WE'RE NOT ON THE SAME TEAM! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"I can do whatever I please. Fuck you!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Alpha muttered.

Sherlock blushed. "NO! I WOULD LIKE YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP DOING THIS SHIT!"

"You don't control me, so I'd respect it if you never bothered me again and minded your own damn business…" Alpha said before he continued punching the cliffside.

Sherlock used his telekinesis to pick up the Metagross and put him on the ground next to him. "Actually, I _can_ control you…"

Alpha gave him an annoyed look before he punched Sherlock, sending him flying far away. "And I can control you…" he retorted.

He started to go back to his punching when-

"CAMPERS! IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Of fucking course…"

 **000**

 **Alpha: EVEN WHEN I'M ON A DIFFERENT TEAM, THAT BASTARD DOESN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!**

 **000**

Everyone made their way to the central meeting area, with Sherlock arriving covered in leaves and holding his head. He glared at Alpha, who was sitting on the other side.

"Alright, looks like almost everyone's here except for Sandra…"

"I'm right here", they heard as the newly evolved Sandslash came up from the ground. Jarred's eyes widened, as did Kaia's as she climbed up and out.

"Whoa, nice evolution", said Victini. "I wonder what you can do now…" he said, slightly insinuating something on the 'naughty' side.

Sandra caught this and smirked with a giggle. "We'll see…" she said, passing a seductive look towards Jarred, who blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously with one arm around Kaia, who glared at her.

 **000**

 **Kaia: If that bitch tries anything….she is going down!**

 **000**

"Alright, this next challenge is another classic….a good ol' fashioned game of tag!"

"Are all of these challenges gonna be stupid kiddie games?" asked Alpha.

"Omega...shut it…" Victini said, making Alpha growl and making Sherlock laugh. "Now, this game of tag is gonna be a bit...different…"

"Instead of physically tagging, you will all have flags attached to your sides with these waist bands…" Mew said, holding a black, stretchy waist band.

"Great, our circulation is gonna be fucked…" said Chase.

"Don't start your complaining…" said Victini. "You're lucky we've been going easy on you in these challenges…"

"ANYWAYS!" Mew said, changing the tone. " The Zekroms will have black flags and the Reshirams will have white flags. Your goal is to get close enough and snatch the flags from each other. The team that grabs all of the other team's flags the fastest will win…"

"Now, go back to your bases and get prepared. We'll tell you when the challenge begins…"

Everyone got a waistband and a flag before they all went back to their bases.

 **000**

The Zekroms were all getting set up when Kaia started mentioning strategies…

"Alright, so since there are just six of them, we have a good chance…" Kaia said.

"Autumn, since you were on their team, do you know any weaknesses that they have?" asked Sherlock.

"Um…" Autumn started, thinking about it. "No, not really."

"Sherlock, she just yelled at them and complained the entire time she was there, I doubt she knows anything actually useful…" Sandra commented.

Autumn frowned before looking down in sadness. Rocky saw this and frowned. "Come on, just because she acted nasty towards her other team doesn't mean you have to reciprocate…if she doesn't know, she doesn't know."

Autumn gained a small smile.

"How is stating the possible truth reciprocating yelling and putting down people who trying to help?"

"...You didn't yell, but you just put her down…" Rocky explained.

Sandra rolled her eyes. There he went again, defending people…

"Well is there any information at all that you can give us? Or do you just know absolutely nothing about your past teammates?" asked Sherlock.

"Sherlock, really?" Rocky asked, folding his arms.

"No, it's fine Rocky…" Autumn said, holding in her anger and sadness. "The reason for that is because they didn't show any weaknesses or anything. The only thing that could possibly help is the fact that Rex loves getting hurt…"

"Well we all knew that already…" said Jarred.

"Then I have nothing else to say…" said Autumn. "What about Alpha? Any weaknesses on his side?"

"Um...well, no, but-"

"Oh...so you don't know his weakness either…." said Autumn. "A bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Well we all don't really tell our….weaknesses…" Kaia said, realizing how stupid it was for Sandra and Sherlock to ask about weaknesses.

"Look, she just got on our team, let's NOT bombard her with questions and just keep doing what we've been doing…" Roscoe said.

"Roscoe's right", Esmeralda agreed. "Just because she's on the team now doesn't change anything about how we play…"

"Okay, then what's the plan?" asked Sandra.

"Well, they didn't say we couldn't attack…" said Sherlock. "Or teleport anything…"

"NO TELEPORTING!"

"Does this mean we can start!?"

"NO! JUST MAKING IT CLEAR!"

"Of course…" said Jadia, rolling her eyes.

"Um...where's Brian?" asked Rocky.

"Probably somewhere exclaiming about how evil he is…" said Sandra. " _He'll be a dead man if I find him and he doesn't work on my ray…"_

"Well he'll be out next if we lose again…" said Kaia. "So there's really no-"

"NO!" Sandra said quickly. "He's not being eliminated next…."

"Why not?!" asked Kaia. "He's fucking useless!"

"He can make things, remember!" said Sandra.

"Oh right...well what are we going to do if we-"

"Let's NOT think about that right now", said Autumn. "We need to focus positively-"

"...Hypocrite…"

Autumn groaned.

 **000**

"Alright, what are the weaknesses over there?" asked Karen.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Alpha

"Your other team? What are some weaknesses that they have over there?" Karen repeated.

"Other than the fact that Kaia and Sandra fight over Jarred on a daily basis, Esmeralda and Rocky are fucking wimps, Brian is a loser, and my stalker is over there, I got nothing…"

"So...we target Rocky and Esmeralda first…" said Taylor.

"Yeah, probably the best plan of action…" said Chase. "Rocky is probably their new powerhouse, so-"

"HA! Powerhouse?!" Alpha commented. "I just said he's a fucking wimp!"

"Oh right...well Autumn is the powerhouse now, then…" Chase revised. "She doesn't really have a weakness other than feeling guilty towards stuff…"

"Yeah, you deal with that shit…" said Karen. "We don't have time to analyze during the game. She's your sister, you get her…"

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so this could be very easy", said Taylor. "Sherlock will certainly go for Alpha, so he can get his flag instantly…"

"And as long as Jarred, Kaia, and Sandra are around each other, one of us can get their flags as well…"

"Okay, let's-"

"CAMPERS, YOU MAY NOW BEGIN THE CHALLENGE!"

"LET'S DO THIS! LEEEEEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEENNNNKKKKIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS!" Rex roared as he slithered quickly out of the cave, causing the others to rumble a bit.

"Did he seriously just quote-"

"No time! Let's go!"

 **000**

Kaia, Jarred, and Sandra were together this time as they started their way towards the other side where the other team might be.

"Why the hell are you here, again?" Kaia growled.

"Because I can", said Sandra. "I mean...Jarred doesn't mind...do you?" she asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Jarred started stuttering with a blush on his face. "U-uh...not at all…"

Sandra giggled before stroking the side of his face, making Kaia growl and smack her hand away. "Keep your grimy claws off of my man…" she demanded with a scowl.

"He's not complaining, now is he?" Sandra retorted with a seductive gaze towards him, scratching under Jarred's chin.

"Um...Sandra, Kaia, now's not the time", he said as he moved away and shuddered. "We have a challenge to do, so we need to focus…"

"You're right...so maybe if you SAY SOMETHING to this homewrecking bitch, maybe we can move on…"

"You really think that it'll matter?" asked Jarred with a serious look.

Kaia groaned and folded her arms, making Sandra stick her tongue out at her.

"So, let's go and hopefully find the other team…" said Jarred as he walked forward.

Sandra walked forward with a smile, making Kaia run quickly and jump on Jarred's head. Sandra growled.

"What did I just say?!"

"Hey, I'm not doing anything…" said Kaia innocently. "Just riding on my boyfriend's head…"

Jarred sighed. " _Maybe I should have just kept acting like a loser…"_

 **000**

"YOU SEE ANYONE?!" shouted Chase as he stood at the base of a tall tree. Ace was on a branch near the top of the tree. He had a pretty good view of the other side of the island, as he could see the beach and the Zekroms' base.

Being high up, he didn't really see the Zekroms running or anything because compared to the building and landmark, they were small and his visions wasn't godly or anything.

"NO!" Ace responded.

"Damn it…" Chase cursed to himself. "WELL, COME DOWN SO THAT WE CAN LOOK FOR THEM!"

Ace nodded and started his descent down, using his ribbons. One of the branches he landed on snapped, sending him down faster. Chase looked up and saw him falling. He gasped and caught him.

"You okay?" asked Chase.

"Yeah…" Ace responded, rubbing the side of his head. "Thanks…"

"Come on…" said Chase as he started running in the direction of the Zekroms' base. Ace nodded and ran after him.

Chase jumped into a nearby bush and started crawling to avoid detection. Seeing this, Ace followed suit and did the same.

"Did you hear something?" asked Ace.

"No, being undetected is just the key…" said Chase as he looked up over the bushes.

"Why don't we just hide up in the trees and stay there?" asked Ace. "It seems much safer than sneaking around on the ground. "

"Um...Ace, we have to try to get the other teams' flags as well, remember?"

"There are ten of them and just six of us...we're automatically outnumbered…" Ace replied.

"So what? We still have to try!" Chase said. "Now come on, sexy…"

Ace giggled at hearing that as Chase ran out of the bushes and towards the Zekroms' base again. He regained his senses and immediately and went after him.

 **000**

"Any idea where any of them may be?" asked Rocky as he walked with Autumn.

"Hmm...we could check the beach…" Autumn suggested. "Taylor and Rex usually go near water…"

"Good idea", said Rocky before nudging her. "I thought you said you didn't know anything…"

"Act like a jackass and you get nothing from me…" Autumn said with a wink.

Rocky chuckled. "Well, let's hurry and go…"

The two of them hurried to the beach, with Autumn starting to think a bit more. So far, Rocky was the only one who talked to her normally, was treating her like everyone else, and was actually willing to go with her in the challenge. She knew that this was her first day on the team doing a challenge, but she couldn't help but feel...something. She didn't want to say love, as nothing major has happened and this was her first day.

Since he spoke to her this morning and convinced her to keep trying, she had been thinking that he'd make a good boyfriend, but she didn't want to seem like a slut. She decided to just focus for now and see where things go.

Likewise, Rocky had been thinking about her a bit. He thought that she was pretty cute, plus to him, she was very cool and nice. Sure, she had anger issues she had to work on, but he still liked it about her.

The two of them had made it to the beach, but they saw that the Milotic and Steelix weren't there.

"Damn it!" Autumn cursed. "I thought that they'd actually be here…"

"Oh we are…" they both heard before they turned around, only for Rocky to be blasted with Hydro Pump.

Taylor and Rex had slithered up behind them without a sound, somehow.

"Crap! We came too early!" Autumn growled.

"Damn right you did…" Taylor said as he prepared to use Ice Beam. "Rex, get Rocky's flag!"

Rex lunged forward and Rocky got up quickly. He jumped in front of the Ice Beam as Taylor blasted it towards Autumn, taking hardly any real damage, though he was still hurt after the Hydro Pump.

Autumn jumped up on his back and used Solar Beam on Taylor, only for Rex to take the hit for him. He laughed maniacally. "HIT ME AGAIN!"

"You okay, Rocky?" she asked softly as the Tyranitar groaned while he sat down, holding his head.

"Yeah, don't worry about m-WATCH OUT!" he said quickly as he tossed her to the side. A Hydro Pump and Flash Cannon hit Rocky. Autumn gasped as smoke cleared and Rocky was revealed to be unconscious.

"Way too easy…" Taylor said. "Now to get that flag-"

He was cut off by a Solar Beam hitting him and knocking him out immediately. Rex quickly slithered towards Rocky and grabbed his flag with his tail at the same time Autumn ran up to grab Taylor's. In that time, Autumn ran towards Rex quickly and tore off his flag as he left, with him not knowing.

She grinned before rushing over to Rocky, who was starting to regain consciousness.

"You alright?" asked Autumn.

Rocky groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine…" he said hoarsely as he sat up.

"That's good to hear", she said with a sigh of relief.

"ROCKY, REX, AND TAYLOR ARE ALL OUT!"

"Aw man…" Rocky said as he looked at his waistband and saw that his flag was gone.

"It's okay Rocky…" Autumn replied. "I'll try and win", she said, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for protecting me…"

"No problem…" he replied with a blush and a sheepish chuckle.

He disappeared as Autumn growled softly and ran back into the fray.

 **000**

Alpha was back at the cliffside punching yet again. He didn't care about the challenge at all. To him, they just stuck them on another team that he was going to survive long in. His teammates would be dumb as hell to eliminate him already. Plus, look at who he had, an idiot masochist, a

horndog, a type A, a wannabe slut, and a...whatever the hell Ace was. He wasn't worried about anything…

"Let's see...no more gems here…" he said as he floated down a bit more.

Sherlock knew that he'd be back to his usual spot and was hiding in the bushes. He had already seen Alpha go down, but he wanted to give him a false sense of security. In doing that, however, he made himself more susceptible to being tagged.

He decided to just go for it now. He silently floated out of the bushes and down the side of the cliff. He kept floating down unless he made it to Alpha's level. He eyed the flag on one of his legs and slowly reached for it, only for that arm to punch him. Hard.

Sherlock groaned as Alpha caught him before he fell. He grabbed the flag off of him before dropping him.

"Dumbass…" Alpha muttered.

"SHERLOCK IS OUT!"

 **000**

Esmeralda, Roscoe, and Jadia were in the junkyard. Instead of being out in the open and trying to get the other team's players, they decided to kick back a bit and just wait it out. However, Jadia wasn't so sure if it was a good idea.

"Guys, I don't think it's such a good idea to just be stuck in one area", Jadia explained.

"Come on, Jadia", said Roscoe. "Two players on their team are already eliminated…we-"

"And two of ours are gone as well", said Jadia.

"Four to eight isn't so bad…" said Esmeralda. "But, I understand what you're talking about."

"Yeah, we don't really know what they're capable of, so we can't just relax…"

"We're not relaxing, though", said Roscoe as he sat on the couch. "I'm on edge, too. I just thought that we could stay here for a while and hopefully go out when there's at least two or three of them left. To me, numbers aren't everything, but if there's a bit of a chance that we could still be successful...we should go for it."

"There's still a chance we could win now though, CoCo…" Esmeralda said.

"Alpha's still out there. We called him our strongest player, remember, so there's a major chance that we may or may not do well…"

"Well I don't want to just wait in here until then", said Jadia. "We need to take action now. Remember, you told us that a few of the members of the other team know about this place, too."

"Right...I forgot about that", said Roscoe. "Well, I guess we _should_ hurry up and leave."

"Yes, we need to be supporting the team", said Jadia as she walked out, followed by Roscoe and Esmeralda.

They all exited the junkyard area and started hurrying into the forest in order to look for the others so that they could take their flags.

"Alright...where should we search first?" asked Esmeralda.

"They could be anywhere, so I'm not so suUUUUUUUUURRRREEEEEEEE!"

The three of them ended up falling into a hole in the ground.

"Damn it!" Jadia exclaimed. "Now we're trapped!"

"No we're not…" said Roscoe. "This hole isn't that big. "It's only like...7 feet tall…"

"Yeah, I can just-" Esmeralda started before she leapt up and out of the hole with ease. "See."

"And you can just float out of here...temporarily of course…"

Jadia moaned in discomfort before she jumped up and floated out of the hole.

"What about you Roscoe?!" asked Esmeralda.

"I'll be fine, you girls go on ahead!" Roscoe replied.

"No, I don't want to just leave you here!"

"Sweetie, it's just a challenge", Roscoe chuckled. "I'll be fine."

Esmeralda sighed. "If you say so CoCo…" she replied as she and Jadia started running.

Roscoe went ahead and started digging himself out of the hole.

 **000**

Karen was floating around the Zekroms' side, looking for anyone who was probably still on their side.

"Let's see...where would they be?" she asked. She didn't even know if someone was there or not, she was just going on instinct.

She found herself at the Zekrom's base and upon going inside, she saw that no one was there. She cursed to herself. "Damn it, where else would they be?"

She turned back around and exited the shelter. Now she needed to find out where the others could be. No doubt they were all running around aimlessly trying to find her and the rest of her teammates, but she needed the specifics.

She started floating around in the forest to see if anyone was lost. Eventually, however, she found another small cave. Getting closer, she heard a voice and gained a smile. She found someone.

She floated towards the cave and peeked inside. There, she saw Brian typing on the large computer in the flag was on the floor next to him. Seeing this, Karen held back a scoff. Why he was still in the game, she did not know…

She floated silently towards the flag and as she got close, she heard an alarm go off and a cage fell over her, 'trapping' her.

Brian laughed as he spun around to face her. He had spun himself too far and had to push himself back a bit to make it accurate.

"You fool…" Brian started with a smile. "You really believe that I'd risk my evilness by losing a challenge? You're really mistaken…" he said, picking up his waistband and putting it on. He took Karen's flag and tossed it, making her growl at him.

He let out an evil laugh before releasing her from the cage.

"KAREN IS OUT!"

 **000**

 **Karen: Taken out by a wannabe evil dumbass? Ughhh...just when I thought this game couldn't get any worse…**

 **000**

Jarred, Kaia, and Sandra were on the opposite side of the island where the other beach was. They had traveled all the way to that spot without seeing anyone on the opposite team. It seemed pointless at that moment.

"Well, this got us nowhere…" Jarred commented, looking around the beach. "We didn't even see anyone throughout the whole way here!"

"Maybe they're good at hiding…" said Sandra.

"Or maybe we didn't get a chance to really look because of you…" Kaia growled.

"K...really?" Jarred asked, giving her a look.

"She kept hitting on you and distracting us both!" Kaia exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Sandra growled. "You could have ignored it, so you can't blame me…"

Jarred groaned. "Will both of you fucking stop! I get it, both of you like me, but I'm going out with Kaia. End of story. There's no need to argue, so can we just move on?!"

"As long as that bitch-"

Jarred growled.

"I was gonna say as long she keeps on getting annoyed and insecure, this is gonna keep happening", Sandra explained, trying to making herself the victim.

Kaia scoffed.

"Well, I tried…" said Jarred. "Maybe we need to go back and look harder…"

Sandra and Kaia both nodded as they all started going back towards the forest. They started heading towards the right point of the island, where things were hotter than usual. However, as they made their way there, they found that the area was now extremely cold.

"What the hell?" Sandra asked, shivering. "This place is usually sweltering…"

"Well, now it's not", said Kaia. "I doubt anyone is here. This place is too cold…"

Sandra glared at her.

"Well, let's get going", said Jarred.

"Hey, look", said Sandra, seeing a bush rustle. "You see that?"

"Definitely…" said Jarred as Kaia hopped off of his head. "Someone's there…"

"Which means...we're gonna win", said Kaia as she and the others moved closer. Once they were close enough-

"NOW!"

Hearing this confused them all and before they knew it, numerous ribbons extended from the bush, snagging each of their flags.

"What the-"

"Nice!" Chase cheered, kissing Ace on the lips.

"DAMN IT!" Sandra exclaimed.

"SANDRA, JARRED, AND KAIA ARE ALL OUT!"

"Let's get going", Chase said as he and Ace left the area.

"This fucking sucks!" Kaia said. "It's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!" Sandra exclaimed. "Both sides had a chance!"

"Yeah, but we could have dug underneath!"

"..NOW YOU COME UP WITH THAT PLAN?!"

Jarred growled to himself.

 **000**

Alpha was floating back towards his new team's cave. He really didn't care anymore as long as he was safe. He had eliminated Sherlock and that was good enough for him. He had collected his gem amount for the day as well, so he wanted to do pretty much nothing for the rest of the day.

However, this seemed to be short lived because as he closed his eyes, he heard whispers and murmurs coming from nearby bushes and trees. He groaned in annoyance before he went towards the source of the sounds.

Esmeralda, Jadia, and Roscoe made it to the Reshirams' cave, and upon seeing Alpha land there, they decided to try and sneak up and steal his flag.

"Alright, so we need to-"

"-do nothing", they heard. Looking up, they saw Alpha floating above them. Their flags were taken off instantly before Alpha removed his own.

"There, now I'm safe…" said Alpha.

"ROSCOE, ESMERALDA, JADIA, AND ALPHA ARE ALL OUT!"

 **000**

Chase and Ace were making their way back to their team's cave. They had just gotten three of the other teams' players out easily, so they thought that they were mostly done.

However, upon making it back, they saw that no one was there. After briefly thinking, they realized that they were the only two left on their team. This was probably bad. They did not even know who was left for the other team.

Luckily, or unluckily, for them, that question was answered in a growl. The couple turned around and saw Autumn glaring at them with a smile.

"Of course _you're_ the last one standing for your team…" said Chase with a smile.

"Yep...just like in school…" Autumn giggled. "So...are we going to do this the easy way...or the hard way?"

"What do you think?" Chase asked with a smirk before getting into the lunging position.

Autumn lunged towards Chase, who readied himself and sidestepped it.

"Chase, what are you-"

"Shh...just get to the side...if you hide, you'll win for us…" Chase whispered.

"Aw...nice strategy…" said Autumn. "Too bad it won't WORK!" she exclaimed as she turned her attention towards Ace.

Chase went towards her flag as Ace dodged her attacks and advances. Chase blasted a Flamethrower that got between the two of them. Autumn glared at him.

"Ace, use your ribbons!"

Ace tried to use his ribbons, but Autumn bit one and dodged the others, causing Ace to whimper a bit. Autumn took this opportunity and tried to use Energy Ball, but Chase tackled Ace out of the way.

"You okay?"

Ace nodded, only for Autumn to tackle Chase and take his flag.

"DAMN IT!" he exclaimed.

"HA!"

Autumn felt something slide away and gasped before seeing Ace's ribbon retreating with her flag. She smiled. "Nice work…" she commended.

"CHASE AND AUTUMN ARE OUT!"

"...Wait...I thought she was the last one-"

"Wrong, fools!" they heard as Brian floated down and snatched Ace's flag.

"ACE IS OUT! THE ZEKROMS WIN IT!"

Autumn cheered.

"The power of evil!" Brian exclaimed, raising the last flag.

 **000**

Everyone was back at the central area.

"Well, after a shocking turn of events...Brian has won this challenge for his team", said Mew as Brian had his arms folded in a cocky manner as he sat with his team.

"That's really embarrassing…" said Victini. "But something else that's embarrassing is going to yet ANOTHER elimination ceremony…"

The Reshirams all glared at each other.

"We'll see you guys tonight AGAIN…"

 **000**

Karen had asked Ace, Chase, and Alpha to stay with her at the central area after everyone had left.

"If you brought us here to convince us not to vote for you, it won't work…" said Chase.

"Just hear me out!" Karen growled. "I went down into the hole Rex and Taylor are usually in, and I overheard them talking about whether or not they wanted to eliminate you three or keep you in until the merge…"

"...and your point is…?" Alpha asked.

Karen scoffed. "They've been working against us this entire time! Don't you get it?!"

"Um...if that's true...how come they actually got someone's flag, while you contributed jack shit?" Ace asked.

"They got lucky, alright. I got stuck in a cage…"

"A ca-" Alpha started. "I swear, each team I am on has a fucking moron. YOU ARE A GHOST TYPE! YOU COULD HAVE JUST PHASED THROUGH IT!"

"It wasn't that simple, asshole!" Karen growled.

"Actually, it sounds like it was…" said Chase. "For being a 'serious' player, you sure lack common sense…"

"No, if you vote me out...YOU THREE will lack common sense…"

"There you go again…" said Alpha. "There are TWO of them, and THREE of us; I'm pretty sure three is the bigger number…"

"You don't know what-"

"RESHIRAMS! REPORT TO YOUR NIGHTTIME HANGOUT SPOT PLEASE!"

"Just...think about it okay…" Karen said as she floated away, with the guys following her.

 **000**

 **Chase: Yeah...she's gone.**

 **000**

 **Ace: Nice try, Karen. You're still useless...**

 **000**

 **Alpha: Morons...morons everywhere…**

 **000**

 **Taylor: Karen's definitely gone. I know she knows about me and Rex's plans.**

 **000**

 **Karen: Welp, I'm fucked. But...Taylor-**

 **000**

"Well, let's get this started…" said Mew. "Chase, Ace, Alpha, and Rex, you guys are safe."

"Down to the two females…"

Taylor hid a grin. " _Still working like a charm_ …"

"Taylor...apparently, you and Rex are going against your own team and have been doing so since you got together. So says Karen…"

Taylor scoffed.

"And Karen...no one likes you…"

Karen rolled her eyes.

"Which is why the one leaving is…Karen!"

Karen sighed. "I'm not surprised at all…" she said, glaring at her teammates. "But I'm telling you that Taylor and Rex are bad news! Don't trust them!"

"Get outta here…" said Taylor.

 **000**

Karen was in the cannon. "This is fucking dumb. I'm getting eliminated because the others hate tough love...if you don't have an intent to win and be serious, then you shouldn't play at all!"

"Okay, even I know you're over exaggerating…" said Victini.

"Having fun is fucking fine, but it won't land you every-THIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"And there goes another one…" Mew said. "5 vs. 10 now…."

"This team is the worst one we've ever had…" Victini laughed.

"We'll see what happens in the next challenge…"

 **000**

 **Damn, the Reshirams really suck! Will the losing streak ever end?! Brian actually won something...well...that's...okay. Sandra has too much going on; she wants Brian to make her a ray and she's still flirting with Jarred. Speaking of flirting...uh...Rocky and Autumn seem to be getting along rather well. And you gotta love Sherlock's persistence with Alpha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	14. Cop Out

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island, a game of tag was the challenge that had the campers running frantically. Autumn was adjusting to her new life on the Zekroms, making a quick friend in Rocky. Sherlock still 'observed' Alpha. Sandra evolved...well that's gonna end well. Anyways, in the challenge, flags needed to be snagged, counting as being tagged. Heh, that rhymed. Anyways, the Reshirams got off to a pretty good start and it seemed like they'd actually win! But, out of nowhere, Brian took the victory for the Zekroms and we said bon voyage to Ms. Serious.**

 **What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Kaia and her group were inside of Luther's junkyard area.

"Well...looks like Brian and Autumn actually DO have use…" said Jarred with a smirk as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, I have to admit…she did great," said Kaia. "Didn't think she'd make it that close to the end…"

"I'm finding it funny how the two people you girls were doubting ended up lasting the longest for our team…" Roscoe explained.

"They got lucky…" said Jadia laughed. "Well, at least we know that they're useful now."

"Well, now this proposes a problem…" said Esmeralda.

"How so?" asked Jarred. "Our team is completely useful! That's awesome!"

"No...that can actually be bad", Esmeralda explained. "Because we have a lot of good players, if we lose, that means we have to get rid of one of us…"

"Oh...right, that _is_ bad…" said Jarred.

"..."

"Well, we can always get rid of Sandra", said Kaia in a chipper tone.

Jarred gave her a look, confusing her. She gave him a disapproving look, making him sweatdrop in response.

"What? You want her to stay in and keep flirting with you!?"

"It's not that…I hate you two always arguing," Jarred started. "I just don't think it'd be fair to eliminate her just because of that!"

"Jarred, what the hell else does she do other than distract us?!" Kaia exclaimed.

"She can do a lot. It's always good to have more sets of hands!" Jarred explained. "Like I said, I don't care about her flirting and it's not fair to eliminate her just because of that."

"How can you not care about how I feel?!" Kaia exclaimed.

Jarred's eyes widened. "Wait, what? I do care about how you feel! I'm just not bothered by her. I'm dating YOU!"

Kaia growled softly, as Jadia and Esmeralda exchanged nervous looks. Seeing this, Roscoe decided to step in.

"Um...Jarred, can I talk to you for a bit, buddy?" Roscoe asked sheepishly.

"Yes, please talk some sense into him…" Kaia said, folding her arms.

The two guys exited the shelter, with Jarred completely bewildered about what the hell was wrong.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, still confused and a bit nervous about the situation. "She took everything out of context!"

"Dude...she's upset…" Roscoe explained.

"Upset about what?" asked Jarred. "I didn't do anything to her...did I?"

"Um...I think it's the fact that you're defending Sandra…"

Jarred groaned. "I just don't see why we should get rid of a player just because she's flirting with m-Ohhhh….now I get it."

"Yeah...you understand now?"

"I mean...I'm not bothered by it!" Jarred exclaimed. "I mean sure, she's cute, but I'm dating Kaia and I'm really into her more. I'm more bothered by the fact that those two keep arguing every time they're both around me…"

"That's what Kaia is upset about!" Roscoe explained. "You two are dating, but Sandra is in love with you, too. Look, girls have it set in their minds that their man is theirs and theirs alone, which is like property. If another girl tries putting moves on him...and he doesn't do anything about it to stop them, they get pissed!"

"Oh…" Jarred groaned. "So she's pretty much being 'protective'. She wants Sandra gone so that she won't have to worry…"

"Exactly. Most guys in relationships who have another admirer end up cheating", Roscoe explained. "It's happened so much in the world that the 'innocent' guys have to deal with repercussions, too."

"So, what do I do?!" Jarred asked. "I don't like Sandra 'that way', I just think she's cute-"

"NEVER say that…" Roscoe said. "That'll end your relationship."

Jarred groaned. "So I HAVE to eliminate Sandra even though she could do well?"

"You don't have to...just show Kaia that you care about her more and just tell Sandra to stop…" Roscoe explained.

Jarred groaned. "Okay...I'll try."

 **-000-**

"UGH! I can't believe that he's being so stupid!"

"Kaia…" Esmeralda started. "I honestly think that he isn't bothered and is more concerned about you and the game…"

"If he wasn't bothered, he wouldn't be having to break up our arguments!" Kaia retorted.

"Well, that's true, but I think that _you_ should try to change", said Jadia.

"What? Why should I change!?"

"Well, because right now you're acting like a jealous girlfriend instead of being your normal self", Jadia explained. "What happened to not focusing SO MUCH on the relationship?"

Hearing that, Kaia rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. They were right. She said that she wasn't going to be so serious and just play the game, but she was acting like a clingy girl who doesn't let her man talk with any other girl.

Jarred honestly wasn't interested with Sandra, but the fact that she couldn't take the hint and leave him alone pissed her off. She took a deep breath.

"Okay...I'm back", she said. "I'm better now."

"Are you really?" asked Esmeralda.

"I'll stop complaining and just ignore Sandra…" Kaia said. "It'll take a lot from me, but I'll just leave it alone when she tries her flirting bullshit…"

"Yeah. Just trust in Jarred", said Jadia. "He wouldn't hurt you…"

Kaia nodded as Jarred and Roscoe re-entered. She turned around and found herself being picked up and kissed. She blushed, and once the kiss was broken, they stared into each other's eyes with smiles.

 **000**

Chase and Ace sighed in relief as they had another picnic in the forest. They locked lips and continued it for about 2 minutes before breaking for air.

Ace licked his lips. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…" Chase replied, rubbing his nose against his.

Ace giggled before pecking his lips again and nuzzling him. "I'm so glad Karen's gone now…that bitch was annoying…"

"Yeah...but now we have to watch out for Rex and Taylor…" said Chase, looking to the side out of suspicion. "If what Karen said is true, we need to get rid of them…"

"Well…" Ace said before taking a bite out of a berry. "We have the numbers. Three against two…"

"Yeah, but we don't know what they're capable of…" said Chase. "I remember watching my dad doing these stupid shows and dealing with people switching votes…"

"Well, that's a risk we'll have to take", Ace said as he took another bite. "Plus, I'll take someone with me if I'm going down unfairly…"

Chase chuckled. "I'm sure you would…" he said, kissing his cheek.

Ace giggled before they continued with their picnic, Chase a bit more on edge.

 **000**

 **Chase: Taylor and Rex have got to go next...if they're up to no good, we definitely don't need them here...**

 **000**

Autumn, Rocky, and Sherlock were all in their base, with Rocky and Autumn playing Go-Fish with cards Sherlock gave them. The Alakazam just stared out of the window, looking forlorn.

Autumn had been noticing both this, and the fact that he seemed obsessed with Alpha. It seemed weird and a bit suspicious to her.

Rocky looked at the clock that was positioned on the wall. "Well Sherlock, it's 9:37…" Rocky stated. "Shouldn't you be going after Alpha?"

Sherlock sighed. "There's no point…" he said, surprising him.

"Oh, really?" asked Rocky. "Do you finally get that 'spying' on Alpha all the time doesn't do anything but get you riled up?"

Sherlock gave him a look. "He is up to no good and I intend on proving it!"

"He's on the other team, now!" Rocky exclaimed. "You just said that there was no point…"

"I meant no point of me going _today_ ", Sherlock emphasized. "However, based on my knowledge on missing things, if I don't go today, I'll miss something major!"

"Come on, that's not-!"

Sherlock teleported out before he could finish his sentence, making him groan. He realized that he was neglecting Autumn and immediately got back focused in the game. "Got any 3s?"

"Oh, um...go fish…" Autumn said; she had gotten invested in their conversation herself. "Um...Rock, what's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he's been doing this since near the beginning…" Rocky explained. "He thinks Alpha is up to no good even though he's been proven to be innocent…"

"What?" asked Autumn. "That's weird. Why does he think that?"

"Apparently he keeps watching him and he says that he keeps collecting some kind of gems", Rocky continued. "In addition, he supposedly heard him say something about eliminating us all and winning with ease with said gems."

Autumn's eyes widened before she growled softly. "That sounds suspicious to me…"

"Autumn, he was proven innocent in a challenge", Rocky repeated. "He may be sarcastic and brash, but...facts are facts…"

Hearing that, Autumn calmed down a bit and sighed, putting her cards to the side. Seeing this, Rocky grew concerned. "You alright?"

"Yeah...I just don't feel like playing anymore", she explained.

"Oh, well…" Rocky started, tossing his cards away as well. "Um...we could do something else. We could play...um...two truths and a lie or...um…" he used his claw to create a checkerboard-esque graph. "Tic-tac-toe…"

"No, no...it's fine, sweetie…"

Rocky blushed a deep crimson. "S-sweetie?"

Hearing that repeated to her, Autumn's ears rose and she blushed as well. "OMA, I meant Rocky…" she said quickly with a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh...um...o-okay", he said, rubbing that back of his head sheepishly. "Heheh…"

Autumn was still blushing out of complete embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she'd just said that! Sure, she thought Rocky was cute and was willing to go out with him, but neither of them were showing 'signs'.

"M-Maybe I should just leave for now…" Autumn suggested as she stood up and prepared to leave the base.

"No, no...it's fine!" Rocky quickly said, sitting in front of her so that she couldn't leave. "You don't have to leave."

Autumn went forward and licked his cheek. Rocky smiled softly and they stared into each other's' eyes for a few moments, both of their faces still flushed. Autumn sighed and just decided to go for it. She had already called him 'sweetie' and now both of them were feeling extremely awkward…

"Um...Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do you want to go out with me?" she asked, surprisingly very nervous. "I mean, I know it's kinda sudden since we haven't been talking that long, but-"

Rocky was blushing like mad and started sweating profusely. "U-uh, I-I I, I, I" he stuttered, completely nervous.

Getting this reaction, Autumn looked down. Maybe he wasn't ready…

Seeing her sad expression, Rocky took a deep breath. "Y-yes…" he finally said.

Hearing that, Autumn perked up. She smiled, her tail wagging happily. Finally, someone was willing to be with her! She was so overcome with joy that she jumped into his arms as tears streamed down her face.

Rocky hugged her lightly, knowing his strength could possibly crush her.

 **000**

 **Autumn: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 **000**

 **Rocky: I have a girlfriend now. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW! This is awesome! Well, at least I hope it is...this is my first relationship, so…**

 **000**

"Alright, you need to work on my ray, NOW!" Sandra demanded. "NO MORE STALLING!"

"You cannot rush me…" said Brian. "If you wish for your ray to be finished, you must stay calm and be patient."

"Do I LOOK like I have the patience to wait for your shit?!" Sandra exclaimed, her claws aimed at him.

"Well, you seem to have patience to wait for the mole's 'precious jewels' …" Brian said before shuddering.

Sandra blushed like mad before attempting to attack Brian for saying that. "He is MY MAN", Sandra growled. "That Cinccino bitch just can't stay the hell away from him and she's got it in his head that he belongs to her!"

"Um...he seems to have accepted that as well…" Brian continued.

"Well, if you must know, I don't have the patience for that bitch taking my man...and I don't have patience for YOU!" she growled as she tried to lunge and attack him.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Brian exclaimed, getting tired of her attack attempts. "Fine...I shall try to make you your Evil Ray if you stop in your attempts to harm me…"

"Deal. Now get started!" Sandra growled. "I have to figure out how to get Kaia away from Jarred…" she said before leaving.

Brian rolled his eyes before sitting in his chair and typing in 'sandslash weaknesses…'

 **000**

"Well, we're completely and utterly screwed…" said Rex. "Thanks to Karen, now these three know what we've been doing and they're gonna vote us out!"

"Calm down…" Taylor said, smacking him with his tail. "I know that we're compromised right now, thanks to that no good bitch, BUT, you seem to be neglecting this fact…"

"Um...what fact?"

"If we don't lose...we don't get voted…" Taylor explained.

"We tried to do that in the last challenge and we failed...FAST", said Rex.

"That won't happen this time...trust me", said Taylor. "We just have to make sure that the other team fucks up worse than we possibly do…"

Rex nodded.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MEETING AREA, NOW!"

"Alright, here we go…" said Taylor. "Let's go."

 **000**

Everyone made their way to the meeting area.

"Alright asses, what's today's kiddie challenge?" asked Alpha.

"Omega...how many times do we have to say shut up?" asked Victini.

"As long as you do the same bullshit…" said Alpha.

"ANYWAYS…" said Mew. "Today's challenge is going to be a classic game of kickball!"

"Kickball? Seriously?" asked Taylor asked, giving them a look.

"Yes, kickball", Mew repeated. "Now, follow us…"

Mew and Victini started floating away, leading to the others following, as instructed.

 **000**

Eventually, they found themselves in a completely clear field. This was very odd, as majority of them explored the island in ITS majority, and they never saw this area. What was more weird was the fact that this was an area that usually held a lot of trees and shrubs!

"Where did this area come from?" asked Kaia. "I don't remember there being a field…"I'm pretty sure this wasn't here before…"

"Or maybe you haven't explored the island well enough..." Victini retorted.

"No, she's right. This clear plain has never been here before…." said Ace.

"Okay, are we just gonna complain about a lousy geographical inconsistency or are we gonna do this damn challenge?" Alpha asked.

"I agree…" said Mew. "Now, let's explain how this challenge is gonna work…"

"Um...I'm pretty sure we all know how kickball works…" said Jarred.

"Yeah...you know standard kickball, but this is OUR kickball…" said Mew with a smile.

"Wait, how is this even supposed to be fair!?" Chase exclaimed. "We have five players and they have ten!"

"Well, whose fault is that?" asked Victini. "You shouldn't have sucked so much…"

"That's bullshit!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Too bad…" said Victini.

"So we have to deal with ten different people every time we have to switch?" asked Alpha. "Yep...that definitely makes sense…"

Mew groaned. "Can I just explain, please?!"

Everyone remained silent and looked at the cat.

"Alright, this is how our kickball is going to work. One at a time, a player from your team is going to step up at the first base there and someone from the opposing team will roll the ball towards you…"

"Sounds normal to me-"

"Quiet!"

"When it comes close, you have to try and whack it as hard as you can at the target set up right there", Mew said, pointing to a high, wooden plank with a target on it. Everyone turned to look at the high ornament. "Now, players from the opposing team will be given collars. If the target gets hit-"

"-Which it barely will…." Victini piped up, making everyone glare at him.

"-the opposing team will be given pain from the collar based on their weakness. And it will continue happening until someone from the opposing team makes it to a base, or you get them out by either tagging them or attacking them."

"The first team to get five points will win…" said Victini. "And one point equals one home run…"

"Um...isn't this a bit too extreme for kickball?!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Out of all of the other things we've had to do in this game, I really don't care anymore…" said Sandra, folding her claws.

"Yeah, you care about _something else_ much more…" Kaia growled, making Sandra glare back. Jarred sweatdropped, while Roscoe nudged him. Jarred gulped.

"Um...Sandra…"

Sandra turned to him with glimmering eyes, making him more nervous. "Um...you see, I like you as-"

Sandra gasped, while Kaia growled. "WHAT?!"

"Y-You like me?"

"Yes, as a-"

"HEY! NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!"

Sandra stuck her tongue out at Kaia, whose angry face turned into one of sadness and a sense of betrayal. Jarred facepalmed and tried to take her hand, but she yanked it away.

Seeing this, Roscoe sighed.

"Now, the bases are located on the cliff edge, back at that tree with ribbon around it near the plank and target…" Mew said. "...and that rock…"

"Wait...that rock wasn't there before!"

"Man, you guys really need to get out more…"

As everyone started making arguments again, they were cut off.

"Okay, since the Zekroms have a lead, we're gonna do it this way", said Mew. "Five of them will act only as outfielders, and the other five with only be kickers…"

"Oh how is that fair?" asked Autumn.

"...Look at their team…" Mew said simply. "You were on it before, remember?"

"Point taken…" she said with a sigh.

"Now, decide amongst yourselves who is doing what because Reshirams, you guys are going first…" said Victini. "Make sure your order is good…"

 **000**

"Alright...um...so, who's gonna do what?" asked Jarred.

"Why don't you ask Sandra?" Kaia asked, her arms folded.

Jarred groaned. "This is getting annoying. Sandra, I like you as a FRIEND", Jarred stressed. "I was trying to say that, but I got interrupted. "I like Kaia as a girlfriend…"

Kaia gained a smile and jumped into his arms before kissing him. Sandra growled at the site.

" _Stupid bitch! I need her gone NOW! He is my man...!I had him FIRST!"_

"Okay, can we figure out who is gonna do what now?" asked Autumn.

"Oh, right…" said Kaia. "Well, I think we should have the strongest ones out of us be kickers and the faster ones be the outfielders…"

"So, how do we really know who's who?" asked Esmeralda.

"Well, Rocky and Autumn are obviously two of our kickers…" said Kaia.

The two smiled at each other.

"Hmm...I think Jarred can be a kicker, too", said Roscoe. "He's pretty strong…"

"Um...okay, that's another kicker. We need two more…"

"I'll go…" said Sandra.

"Oh hell n-"

"K...just let her do it…" said Jarred. "We don't have time for arguments…"

Kaia groaned, while Sandra smiled.

"Alright, if that's the case, I'll be a kicker too…" Kaia said with a smile, making Sandra groan.

"That means the rest of you are gonna be the runners…" said Jarred.

"Fine by me…" said Sherlock. " _I can assert my dominance over that piece of shit metal head by catching his ass with ease…"_

"Evil does not wish to participate…" said Brian, folding his arms.

"Brian...I will destroy you", said Sandra growled.

"I am no longer frightened of you…" Brian said cockily as he took out a water pistol. Sandra snatched it and broke it in half, making the Reuniclus jump back out of fear. "Uh...I retract my claim…"

go

"Good boy…"

"Well, let's hope that we don't screw up", said Autumn.

 **000**

"Alright,which one of us is going first?" asked Ace.

"I say we let traitors one and two go first", said Alpha. "They're liabilities anyway now…"

"Hey! Karen's a fucking bitch", said Taylor with a glare. 'Why the hell would you believe her?"

"Because she's the serious bitch", said Chase. "I doubt that she'd lie about anything…"

"Um...well she did this time!"

"And for what reason would she do that?" asked Alpha, giving them a look.

"Um...random blame on the last girl on the team?" asked Taylor sheepishly.

"Uh huh…" Alpha said, keeping him apathy. "You're first…"

"Well, I guess I'll take the ball first…" said Rex.

"Alright, those two are first, so then Ace and I will go and Alpha, you can go last…" Chase said.

"I was going to last regardless…" he stated. "Just glad there's actually no opposition for once…"

"Well, this should be very interesting…" said Ace. "Maybe we have a chance!"

"We'll see…"

 **000**

"Alright, that should be enough time…" said Mew. "Let's get this started. Zekroms, will all of your outfielders please come forward…"

Jadia, Roscoe, Esmeralda, Brian, and Sherlock came forward, and upon seeing this, Alpha groaned.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked upon seeing Sherlock.

"Okay, here are you guys' collars", said Victini as collars were placed on the five of them.

"Alright, now, the five of you stand in a diamond-like formation in the middle of the bases…" said Victini. "Reshirams, get behind the home base."

Everyone did as they were told.

"So...what do we do?" asked Autumn.

"Well, you just watch until it's your turn", said Mew.

"Wait, so is it still three outs and then we switch?" asked Ace.

"Yes…" said Victini. "Now, let's begin."

 **000**

Because he was one of the only ones with functioning arms, Sherlock stood at the rolling mound with his teammates scattered a bit behind him. Rex was at the base, ready, with Taylor, Ace, Chase, and Alpha behind him, watching.

"And...GO!"

Sherlock rolled the ball to the Iron Snake. The ball bounced a bit while that occurred, making it a bit unfair, however, due to his enormous size, Rex was still able to smack the ball with this tail, launching it far.

He immediately started slithering away, with Esmeralda and Roscoe going after you. Seeing Sherlock stay behind, Alpha twitched. It didn't help that the Alakazam was glaring directly at him with a smile.

 **000**

 **Alpha: This...is getting very fucking annoying!**

 **000**

Rex was trying his best to hurry and make it to the cliff, but because of his large body, he was an easy target. Esmeralda and Roscoe were right behind him. Now, they would have attacked, but Essie was still against using violence; she wanted to catch him manually by tagging him instead. Not wanting to upset her, Roscoe decided to go along with her despite it being easier to just blast an attack and hit him.

Rex's tail kept swinging back and forth, making Roscoe and Esmeralda jump and dodge its movement. However, they could just let it hit them and get him out.

Eventually, as the tail swung to the left, Roscoe jumped and touched it before falling on his face.

"OUT!"

Rex groaned before they all went back.

 **000**

"Alright, that's one out already", said Victini. "Let's see if Taylor can do better…"

"That's bullshit!" Rex growled. "The cliff is too far!"

"Excuses…" said Victini. "We'll see what happens with Taylor."

"And those fucking collars didn't do shit to them…" said Alpha. "I didn't see any pain…"

"Really?" asked Mew before he looked at Esmeralda's collar. He then groaned. They weren't even turned on!

"Well, that still counts", said Victini. "This time though, they'll work."

"They'd better…" Chase growled.

"Taylor...you're up girl…" said Mew.

Taylor sighed as he slithered up to the base and readied his tail. Sherlock now held a determined look on his face as he rolled the ball.

Taylor smacked the ball and it missed the target by a lot. Immediately, all of the Zekroms that was on the field hissed and yelled out as the collars did their jobs.

Taylor slithered away quickly as the Zekroms dealt with the pain of the collars. This time, as they attempted to go after him, all of them strained to run quickly.

Taylor smiled as he made it farther through the forest and eventually to the cliff. "Well...that's a better change of pace…"

"I wonder if I can keep going…" Taylor said as he slithered from the cliff and started heading towards the ribboned tree.

 **-000-**

"Thiiiiiiis is BULLLLS-SHIT!" Sherlock growled as he dropped to his knees.

Jadia was frozen, as Roscoe constantly felt like he was getting the shit kicked out of him. He slowly crawled to the ribboned tree as Esmeralda groaned in pain from feeling like water was being dumped all over her in a constant fashion. Brian was just unconscious.

"Is she there yet?!" Kaia asked. "It looks like they're fucking dying, here!"

"Oh she made it to the cliff base…"

"Then why aren't you stopping this?!" Sherlock growled.

"She's still going…" Victini said simply.

"Then that means that-"

"DAMN IT!" they all heard.

Everyone turned and saw Roscoe weakly tagging Taylor as she approached the second base.

"TWO OUTS!"

"Wait a second...that was bullshit!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Oh, you want us to make her safe?"

"NO!" Autumn exclaimed. "I mean the fact that the collars were used EVEN THOUGH SHE DIDN'T EVEN HIT THE TARGET!"

"Yeah...you said that the collars would be activated if that target got hit!" Jarred added.

"Well, we changed our minds…" said Victini. "From now on, if you're lucky enough to hit the target, the team in the field gets knocked out by the collars and you get a free homerun, so...easy point."

"You can't just change the rules midway in the game", said Rocky. "That's unfair!"

"Our game, our rules…" said Mew. "Now...Reshirams, you've got two outs already...let's see what happens with Ace…"

All of the Zekroms were still in pain from the previous round and were struggling to get up. Seeing this, Mew sighed and made them all better with a wave of his paw.

"Alright, get up", said Victini. "We need to keep going with this game…"

Sherlock grumbled to himself before he rolled the ball to the Sylveon. Ace focused on the ball before smacking the ball with one of his ribbons.

The ball barely got enough air, but Ace ran anyway as either Zekroms' collars activated. Immediately, the same things that happened last round occurred again this round. Ace was able to run towards the cliff without problems...well, problems from the other team anyway…

He ended up running into a snare and getting hung upside down. Ace was shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"OH! WE FORGOT TO MENTION THE TRAPS! SORRY NOT SORRY!"

Ace growled before he started swinging and struggling to get free. He growled before he decided to use Swift on the vines, getting himself down with a yelp.

He shook himself up after getting up. "This game fucking sucks…" he said as he shook his right hind leg, which got a bit sore.

He continued running to the cliff and eventually made it. He decided to sit there, not wanting to risk Roscoe being at the tree again…

"SAFE!"

 **-000-**

All of the Zekroms were panting from the collars.

"This fucking sucks…" said Jadia.

"Alright Chase, you're next", said Mew.

Chase nodded as he stepped forward, his hips swaying in anticipation. Sherlock was panting angrily and really did not want to do this anymore. As soon as he rolled the ball, unfair pain would be inflicted without any real gain for them unless their team fucked up…but he also wanted to prove to Alpha that he was a force to be reckoned with.

He groaned and just rolled the ball. Chase used Iron Tail and luckily, he hit the target!

"Oh you've gotta be kid-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sherlock screamed as he and the other four immediately lost consciousness after their collars rapidly beeped.

"OH! TWO POINTS FOR THE RESHIRAMS ALREADY!" Mew exclaimed.

Chase took off running towards the first base despite already earning the points.

"IDIOT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUN!" Alpha shouted.

"I'M GOING TO GET ACE!"

Autumn sighed. "He coulda just got those two to teleport him back…"

"I'm just glad that it's not us out there…" said Jarred. "That looks like it fucking sucks…"

"They're being blasted with their weakness…" said Sandra. "Of course it's gonna suck…"

"Alright…" said Mew. "When Chase gets back, Alpha, you're next…"

"Whatever…" Alpha said, rolling his eyes.

 **-000-**

Chase had rushed to the cliff to get his boyfriend and bring him back. He saw a bunch of vines on the ground and chuckled while shaking his head.

Eventually, he made it to the base and tackled Ace, almost causing both of them to fall off of the cliff.

"THAT WAS SO CLO-" Ace warned before feeling Chase's lips on his. He blushed and immediately kissed back.

After about a minute, they broke the kiss, with Ace licking Chase's nose after. "What was that f-wait! I have to get to the next ba-"

"I got a homerun!" Chase exclaimed happily. "That means both of us got points"!

Ace gasped and kissed him again. "Then, why'd you come to the base?"

"To come and get you, duh…" Chase said. "Come on, let's go before they pull any bullshit…"

Ace nodded and the two of them started running back to the start.

 **-000-**

"Come on! What are we waiting for, anyway? Just continue the game", Brian demanded. "Evil wants his pain to be finished already…"

"You haven't moved from that damn spot!" Sherlock snapped at him.

"No one has yet to make it 270 degrees to my guarding zone…" Brian explained. "Therefore, I don't have to do anything…"

"We're back!" Chase said as he and Ace came from the bushes.

"Alright, let's get this going again…" said Mew. "Alpha…"

"Yeah yeah…" Alpha said as he stepped up.

Sherlock grinned and decided to take the opportunity to give this the most power he could. He pulled out a Mega Stone, and held it in his fist. He began to glow, causing shock amongst almost everyone; Alpha kept a deadpan expression, not intimidated at all.

Sherlock's legs locked, he grew a long, white beard, a red gem appeared on his head, and five spoons floated above his head.

"Prepare for the worst time of your life…" Sherlock threatened.

"Um...I'm being stalked by a maniac who thinks I'm up to no good when I'm not doing shit to him...that worst time is already happening…" Alpha said, completely unimpressed.

Fire burned in Sherlock's eyes. "I'M NOT STALKING YOU!"

He _threw_ the ball towards Alpha, and the metal spider wasted no time lifting a leg and popping the ball unintentionally with the claws underneath.

"Look at that..." Alpha said, sarcastically. "That strength did nothing...just like I'm not doing shit!"

"Okay Alpha, since you popped the ball with your claws...that's gonna be an out…"

"HOW THE FUCK DOES ME POPPING A BALL THAT GOT THROWN TO ME INSTEAD OF ROLLED GET ME OUT?!"

"Because I said so…" said Victini.

Alpha groaned. "Typical…"

"Alright, switch places!" Mew announced.

The Reshirams all went to the field as Jarred, Rocky, Autumn, Sandra, and Kaia went towards the kicking base.

Roscoe, Jadia, Brian, Esmeralda, and Sherlock went to the sidelines and collapsed from the aching they felt from the previous rounds.

 **-000-**

"Alright...now it's our turn to cause the pain…" Autumn said with a smile.

Rocky sweatdropped upon hearing that. "Uh….I don't think that's something to be proud of…" he said sheepishly.

Autumn giggled at his demeanor. "Rocky...they hurt our teammates first…" she explained. "It's part of the game…"

"Yeah...but remember, they said that there are traps...we may get hurt, too…" said Rocky.

"Oh...right…" said Autumn. "Well, let's hope we don't fall for any traps…" she said, bumping her butt against him with a wink.

Rocky blushed. Sandra noticed this interaction and her eyes widened a bit. Was Autumn…. _flirting_ with her little brother? She glared at the Leafeon.

 **000**

 **Sandra: That fucking bitch better not be trying to get with my brother. I don't mind if he dates, but I want the girl to actually have common sense and not be a psycho spawn!**

 **000**

"Alright Zekroms, you ready?" asked Mew.

The Zekroms had gotten into their order: Kaia, Sandra, Jarred, Autumn, Rocky.

"Yeah, I'm ready…" said Kaia.

Sandra was smiling. Now that she was behind Kaia, she could screw her over. For the Reshirams, Ace had to roll the ball because no one else on the team had usable arms or the ability to stand up on two legs for a long period of time.

Everyone on the Reshirams was given a collar, making Ace a bit hesitant. He gulped before rolling the ball with his ribbons.

Kaia prepared to kick the ball, and Sandra prepared to trip her up. Jarred saw Sandra's leg move forward as the ball got closer to Kaia and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, allowing Kaia to kick the ball and causing all of the Reshirams to feel the pain of the collars.

Despite this, however, Rex, and Alpha were actually fine. Rex actually roared in happiness before he went after Kaia.

Sandra smiled and grinded against Jarred a bit, making him shudder and release her. Sandra turned around a giggle got their noses to touch. Jarred blushed like mad.

"Sandy, are you serious right now?" Rocky asked as both he and Autumn gave her disapproving glances.

"He's my man…" Sandra growled as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. Jarred was now unamused and just groaned.

 **000**

 **Jarred: Yep, I shoulda just kept acting like a jackass…**

 **000**

Kaia was running as fast as she could to the base, Rex right behind her. He was blasting Hyper Beams at her, and she dodged every one. Eventually, she saw the base and as Rex blasted another Hyper Beam, she jumped forward and landed on the base.

"SAFE!"

Rex growled as Kaia blew a raspberry at him.

 **-000-**

"Alright, Sandra...you're up next…" said Victini.

Ace, Chase, and Taylor were panting out of pain and struggling back up.

"Alright get up you babies…" said Victini. "Ace...roll the ball…"

"Um...I'm a little bit hurt at the moment!" he snapped as he attempted to get up. He shook himself off as the ball was given back to him.

He stood up angrily and grabbed the ball in his ribbons. He rolled the ball to Sandra, who was paying more attention to Jarred.

"Sandy!" Rocky exclaimed.

"What?"

"The ball!"

The ball rolled past them.

"BALL ONE!"

"Shit!" Sandra said as she turned around.

Rocky kicked the ball back to Ace, who sighed. He picked up the ball before rolling it again. This time, Sandra focused and kicked the ball hard, but not high enough to hit the target.

The Reshirams all felt the collar pain except for Alpha and Rex again. Alpha went over to the second base and decided to just wait there while Rex went after Sandra.

"Let's hope she can run as fast as she flirts…" said Autumn.

 **-000-**

Sandra was digging underground. She decided to go ahead and pull a trick by doing this. However, she didn't account for a water trap being placed underground. She immediately dug up and out to avoid the water spouts. She continued running, only to realize that Rex was in _front_ of her. She decided to cloak herself in the trees and continued running.

Kaia felt rumbling coming her way and immediately started running. She figured that someone else had gone, but she didn't see Sandra coming up. Nevertheless, she took off.

Rex made it to the base and saw that no one was there. He figured that she'd already left and decided to go back, seeing as Alpha would probably take care of Kaia. He also didn't know where Sandra went, so there was also that…

Little did he know, after he left, Sandra came out of the foliage and got on the base. She giggled to herself as she watched Rex leave. "SAFE!"

Rex turned around and saw Sandra behind him on the base. He growled out of agitation.

 **000**

 **Rex: Seriously!?**

 **000**

"Alright, Jarred, you're up", said Mew.

"Do you seriously have to say that every time?" asked Alpha. "I think they know when it's their turn."

"And why don't you let them do their job!?" Sherlock shouted from the sidelines.

"I'll do that when you stop stalking me!" he shouted back.

"I'M NOT EVEN STALKING!"

Ace slowly got up angrily. He got the ball and rolled it. Jarred got ready and kicked the ball hard; it didn't go up, but instead it went forward and hit Ace in the face. To add injury to more injury, the collars took effect after as Chase grit his teeth. He attempted to get to Ace, who seemed to have lost consciousness.

Rex went after Jarred, who started drilled underground. Rex grinned as he went after him, his rumbling causing difficulties for the Subterrene Pokemon.

Jarred growled and just continued drilling. He went faster, eventually passing Rex. However, because he kept going, he ended up going straight through the cliff side. He opened himself and saw where he was. He quickly used his claws to cling to the side.

Sandra gasped upon seeing him down there. "OMA, are you okay!?" she exclaimed.

"Just run! I'll be fine!" Jarred called as he started climbing up.

"Alright, if you say s-"

Rex used tapped her with his tail.

"SANDRA IS OUT!"

"FUCK!" she growled before she started going back.

Rex followed her back with a smile. As if saying 'finally'. Little did he know or realize, Jarred climbed up and laid on the base.

 **-000-**

They went back to the main area, where Kaia had made it back to home base. And the Zekroms get their first point!

"HOW?!" Rex exclaimed.

"Blame Alpha…" Chase groaned as he laid on his stomach next to Ace, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Hey, it's not my fault she can dodge…" Alpha replied.

"Alright, Autumn, you're up…"

"Can you fucking heal us first?!" Chase growled.

"Whatever…" said Victini as he snapped his fingers. The weakened Reshirams were able to stand up easier and started feeling better.

"I'm getting tired of these stupid ass collars…" Ace growled.

"Well too bad…" said Victini. "You'd better start winning more then…"

Ace growled before just rolling the ball out of agitation. Autumn smiled and before kicking the ball hard with her hind legs. She winked at Rocky with her tongue out slightly, making him chuckle a bit.

 **000**

 **Rocky: *sighs* She's so cute…**

 **000**

The ball ended up hitting the target, making her squeal and jump into Rocky's arms before kissing him. Everyone's eyes widened...except for the Reshirams, who all went unconscious. Sandra growled.

"HEY!" she exclaimed.

Both Rocky and Autumn rolled their eyes.

"That's two more points for the Zekroms! Bringing their point total to three!"

"Two more and we win again!" Sherlock laughed.

"Well...let's get the Reshirams back up and continue…" said Mew. "Anyone gonna go get Jarred from his base?"

"I WILL!" both Sandra and Kaia said before growling at each other.

"Okay, teleportation it is…" Mew said as he brought Jarred back.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked. "Did we win?"

"We're two points away from it, babe", Kaia said, hopping into his arms. Jarred kissed her as Sandra walked up and hugged him.

"...Girls...please focus on the damn game...please", Jarred pleaded.

"Alright, Rocky...you're up", said Victini.

"Um…" Rocky said as he put Autumn down. "Shouldn't you bring the other team back to consciousness again?"

"Oh, right…" said Mew as everyone from the Reshirams was rejuvenated.

"Okay, I'm tired of this damn challenge!" Taylor exclaimed. "We're getting hurt more than they did!"

"And whose fault is that?" asked Victini.

Taylor growled.

"Alright Ace, roll the ball…" said Mew.

Ace mumbled to himself before he used his ribbons to roll the ball. The ball bounced a lot, resulting in Rocky being unable to kick it.

"Ball…"

Rocky threw the ball back to him, with Ace catching it as it bounced past him. He immediately rolled it again, this time it was moderate and Rocky kicked it hard, sending it OVER the target.

Now, Rocky wasn't that fast, so as soon as he tried to hurry up and make it to the forest, Rex got in front of him and smiled before using Mirror Shot, knocking Rocky out.

Autumn and Sandra both gasped before rushing to him.

"That's the second out!" said Victini. "One more and it's the Reshiram's turn again!"

"PLEASE!" Chase begged.

"Kaia...you're up first again…" said Mew.

Kaia looked back at Sandra and smiled. Both she and Autumn were trying to wake Rocky back up. She wasn't happy about Rocky being knocked out, but more so that she was leaving Jarred alone!

"Alright...let's do this…" said Kaia as she bounded back to the base, with Jarred following her after looking back at Rocky in worry.

"Um...I think he's gonna be out for a while…" said Sandra, smacking Rocky's face back and forth repeatedly.

"If you keep doing that, he sure will!" Autumn exclaimed angrily. "Why are you hitting him!"

"Hold up, this is MY brother. Just because you're trying to screw him doesn't mean you have jurisdiction over what I do…" Sandra argued with a glare.

"Hold up, she's trying to do what?!" Chase exclaimed. "I don't think I heard that right…" he said, coming over. Autumn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Autumn...THIS Autumn...is trying to get it in?"

"NO!" Autumn exclaimed, blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Autumn groaned. "Look, we're dating. Deal with it. We're not gonna do the nasty shit that you and Ace do when you're alone together."

"HEY!" Ace shouted, a blush appearing on his face.

"Um...hello! We have a challenge here, remember?" Kaia asked, not caring much about everything else going on.

"I agree…" said Alpha. "All of this romance bullshit and people caring about other people's opinions is really making me sick to my stomach. Can we just hurry the hell up with this? If the big oaf's not gonna wake up, swap him out…"

"In his own rude way...Alpha has a point", said Esmeralda. "Just swap him out and we'll take of him…"

Autumn sighed before Rocky started muttering gibberish. "Yeah...I guess that'll work…"

"So, which one of you is going to switch with him?" asked Sandra.

"I'd say Brian, but he doesn't have legs…" said Jadia.

"Evil triumphs yet again!"

"Well Sherlock, looks like you'll be filling in for him…"

Sherlock smirked. " _I get to own this asswipe twice. Great…"_

"Roll the damn ball!" Kaia exclaimed.

Ace rolled his eyes and rolled the ball to her. She didn't kick it that hard and immediately scampered into the forest. Rex attempted to go after her, but immediately lost her when she jumped into the trees.

He groaned in annoyance.

"What are you doing!? Go after her!" Alpha exclaimed.

"There's no point, she's too fucking fast…" said Rex.

Alpha groaned. " _Now there's DEFINITELY a reason to say fuck this guy…"_

"Well, as she makes it safely, let's move on to Sandra!"

Sandra moved towards the base as Roscoe, Esmeralda, and Jadia moved Rocky to the side. Autumn went back with her as Sherlock followed. Sherlock took Rocky's place at the end.

Ace growled as he stood up shakily. He had to do something. If she hit the target, they were done for. However, he remembered what they were planning on doing anyway. He still wanted to win, though.

He braced himself for the pain and rolled the ball. Sandra kicked the ball hard and the ball hit Chase as he collapsed from the pain of the collar.

He growled as Rex quickly moved towards her and attempted to bite her.

Sandra jumped out of the way and immediately started digging away. This time, Rex wasn't having it. He immediately dug down after her.

"That's better!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Um...you may wanna look behind you", Autumn laughed.

Alpha turned around and saw Kaia smiling as she ran towards the third base. Alpha growled and immediately Mega evolved. He swiftly floated over to her and used a constant Hyper Beam. Kaia frantically tried to run faster and ended up jumping back to avoid it.

She then continued running and ended up making it to the third base. This time, she stayed.

"W-why are these damn collars still going?" Taylor choked out, being shocked and slashed.

"Sandra isn't quite there", said Victini, looking at a pad.

"Oh, so THAT'S how you knew where we were…" said Kaia, seeing the pad.

"No duh…" said Victini. "And it looks like Sandra is...OUT!"

"DAMN IT!" Kaia exclaimed.

"It's the Reshiram's turn to kick", said Mew. "Sherlock, until Rocky comes to, looks like you'll be kicking AND rolling…"

"Wonderful…" he said with a smile.

"Okay, this is just downright annoying and painful…" said Chase. "Can we just forfeit and get this over with?"

"No, we've had that happen way too many times…" said Victini. "You're finishing this challenge and that's final…"

Chase, Ace, and Taylor all groaned.

"Now...Sherlock roll the ball…" said Victini.

Sherlock nodded with a smile, but when he realized that Rex was first, he immediately got a bit nervous. Rex focused on the target. When Sherlock rolled the ball, Rex swung his tail, sending the ball straight at the target. Rex laughed as all of the Zekroms instantly got KO'd.

"That's three points for the Reshirams now!" Mew said.

"Good job", Taylor said, kissing Rex's cheek.

"And good luck to you…" he chuckled.

"Less lovey, more playing…" said Alpha.

Taylor rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock...go on…." said Mew as he revived all of the Zekroms, who were also getting tired of the pain.

Sherlock took a deep breath after popping his back and rolled the ball. Taylor focused and hit the ball hard, making it hit the target AGAIN, causing the five in the field to drop again.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Autumn exclaimed. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"ONE MORE POINT AND THE RESHIRAMS ACTUALLY WIN!"

"How is that possible if they sucked before?!" Kaia exclaimed. "That doesn't make sense!"

"Don't you complain!" Ace exclaimed. "We need this shit!"

Mew brought back all of the Zekroms.

"Okay, I'm REALLY starting to hate this game…" Esmeralda growled.

"Oh don't worry, you all will hate it even more as time goes on", said Victini. "Ace...you're up."

"Come on babe, get us the win", Chase said, smacking Ace's butt, making him yip. Ace winked at him as Autumn groaned and facepalmed.

 **000**

 **Autumn: Why must everything be fucking sexual to him? Just why?**

 **000**

Sherlock rolled the ball at him and Ace, remembering Autumn's technique, turned around and used his hind legs to kick better.

The ball went flying, but it did NOT hit the target.

"Fuck!" Ace shouted as he quickly ran towards the cliff. Esmeralda and Roscoe immediately took off after him while Jadia moved to the second base.

 **-000-**

Ace ran as fast as he could to the next base. Looking behind him, he saw both Esmeralda and Roscoe running after him extremely quickly. He was wondering why they weren't attacking him, but he decided that as long as he still had a chance, it didn't matter.

He used the little energy he still had inside of him and picked up the speed a bit more, only for a tree limb to extend out and make him trip. Esmeralda jumped over and stood over him like she just slaughtered her prey.

"ACE IS OUT!"

 **-000-**

"You've gotta be kidding, THE COLLARS DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING THAT TIME!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Chase...you're up next", said Mew.

Chase nodded as he saw Ace come back with a frown on his face. Sherlock smiled upon seeing his eyes turn away and rolled it in that instant. Chase turned his attention back at the right time to see the ball coming towards him. He swiftly turned around and kicked the ball hard, missing the target by just 2 centimeters…

"DAMN IT!" Chase exclaimed as he immediately started running, only to be outsped by Esmeralda, he slid in front of him with a smile before he could even make it to the forest path.

"Looks like Chase is out as well!" Mew exclaimed.

"ALPHA! You're up next…"

"Just bring it on…" said Alpha.

Sherlock grinned and Mega evolved again. He rolled the ball forcefully, only for Alpha to strike the ball hard in retaliation. The ball flew straight at the target, causing the KO once again.

"THE RESHIRAMS WIN FOR ONCE! THE RESHIRAMS WIN FOR ONCE!"

"That doesn't fucking make sense…" Sandra said. "Rex would have gone over the damn target and Taylor just sucks…."

"This isn't fucking right…" Autumn muttered.

"ZEKROMS, meet us at the elimination tonight!"

 **000**

The Zekroms were at the elimination, with the Reshirams coming to watch.

"Well, this is interesting…" said Mew. "You guys first loss in a while…I wonder who's getting eliminated…"

"The correct question is who ISN'T getting eliminated", Victini said. "And the answer is a Zekrom."

"WHAT!?" the Reshirams exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah...upon looking back at the footage, it appears that _someone_ is controlling where the balls went", Victini said, showing clips of the balls being surrounded by a light blue aura and flying to the target. Ace's was the only one not affected.

"Bullshit!" Ace exclaimed. "You just edited that! My ball didn't do shit, so how is that possible?!"

"Alpha wanted to make it not suspicious, thinking that I wouldn't notice…" said Victini. "Well, not today…"

"Well who the fuck cares?" asked Mew. "People cheat all the time here. These guys losing a player won't-"

Victini cut him off. "I thought you were about fairness…what's fair about cheating in the challenge?"

"BULLSHIT!" Taylor shouted.

Mew groaned. "Reshirams forfeit. Zekroms win."

The Zekroms cheered, while the Reshirams glared at Victini. That fucker just couldn't stand the thought of them actually winning; with all the bullshit he's pulled, he'd be the last guy to care about 'fairness'.

 **000**

 **Chase: *growls* I want to fucking rip out Victini's throat...**

 **000**

 **Ace: That is such bullshit! Why can't that fucker ever let us fucking win?!**

 **000**

 **Alpha: Yes, I did it. Who cares? We would have lost either way…**

 **000**

"Alright Zekroms, you're back for another elimination…" Mew said slightly glum.

"Fuck you Victini…" Chase growled.

"Hey, it's Alpha's fault", said Victini. "However, I'm both confused and not confused about the end results…"

"Ace, Chase, Alpha, and Taylor, you are all safe", said Mew. "Meaning that the one going home is...Rex!"

Rex groaned. "Of fucking course…"

"So long masochistic freak…" said Chase with a smile.

 **000**

Rex was loaded into the cannon.

"I swear, you Reshirams make the shittiest decisions…" said Victini. "Instead of eliminating the girl that none of you care about, you eliminate the guy who tolerates the pain most out of you all. You set yourselves up to fail…"

Ace, Chase, and Alpha exchanged looks.

"Like you said, we don't care about her. She'll be fine…"

Taylor's eyes widened in fear. He was screwed.

"Any last words?"

"FIRE!" he exclaimed happily before cackling maniacally.

Victini obliged and launched him away, with him cheering while flying.

"Let's see what happens next…hopefully you guys won't suck so hard…" said Victini.

"Go fuck yourself…"

 **000**

 **FUCK YOU VICTINI, THEY WERE SO CLOSE! Ugh...I'm tired of the Reshirams losing so much. Now with Rex gone, they're doomed. Rocky x Autumn is now a thing I guess...hmm, I wonder what Sandra will try to do. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	15. To Give Chase

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon:Parafrosyni Island, the contestants played a dysfunctional game of kickball. With their reveal from the previous challenge, Rex and Taylor had to try and get on the good sides of their teammates, but it failed. Girl problems plagued Jarred as Kaia tried to hold in her anger when Sandra screwed with them. The challenge proved to be very annoying and harmful to the players and in the end, it seemed like the Reshirams were going to win, but after Victini exposed them for cheating via Alpha, they were once again sent to elimination. And because of the previous accusations, Rex was eliminated.**

 **What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Taylor was in Rex's hole and essentially panicking. He was all alone. Everyone was against him now! He was doomed. It was three against one. He had absolutely no chance now unless he was put on the other team or if his team actually won.

At this point, he would have felt better being eliminated. He thought that he was going to rule the game, but it turns out the game was ruling him. This was too much stress and pressure for him.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" he repeated nervously and quick. "I can't do shit right now! I have to get on that other team! It's the only way I'll be safe!"

"I have to find out how!" Taylor said. "I'm so fucked…."

 **000**

Kaia and her alliance were once again in Luther's crib. Esmeralda, Jadia, Jarred and Kaia were on the couch, while Roscoe was watching TV, though the sound was muted so that they could talk.

"So what happened to ignoring her?" asked Esmeralda, referring to Sandra.

"The annoyance is strong in her...I couldn't help it…" Kaia said, folding her arms. "...Fucking bitch…"

"Well, we can't do anything about it unless we intentionally try and lose", said Jadia. "So, you'll have to try hard to ignore her."

Kaia sighed, as Jarred nuzzled her.

"Don't worry", said Jarred. "Everything will be fine, Kaia. Just focus on the game like you've been doing since the beginning."

Kaia was thinking about the whole situation so far. Whether they were together or not, Sandra would screw with them. And she found herself losing focus on the game because of her always arguing and worrying about her. She couldn't have that anymore.

Sure, she liked Jarred, but the competition was more important to her. "Um...Jarred", she started. "Can we talk outside for a minute?"

Hearing her tone, Jarred got worried, but set her down and followed her out. The other three exchanged glances.

"This can't be good…" said Roscoe.

 **-000-**

The two exited the junkyard hangout, Kaia looked down. Seeing this, Jarred nervously prepared himself.

"Something wrong?" asked Jarred.

Kaia sighed. "Look Jarred, I really really like you, okay...but I can't keep worrying about Sandra always bothering us and distracting me from the challenges…"

"But you HAVE still been doing the challenges…"

"Yes, but not to the best of my abilities…" Kaia explained. "So...I think we should go back to the way we were…not dating."

Jarred sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Kaia explained. "We're still keeping the deal at the end, though. We're gonna get back together…"

Jarred chuckled. "Alright, if that makes ya happy…"

Kaia smiled and jumped into his arms. They kissed for a bit before Jarred broke it and put her back down.

He then started walking off as Kaia watched a bit in confusion. "Uh…"

"Wait...where the hell am I going?" Jarred asked himself as he turned back around and walked back to the hangout area.

Kaia giggled at this before they both went back inside.

 **-000-**

Esmeralda, Jadia, and Roscoe had been listening by the door, so the door hit them as they came back in.

"What the...were you guys spying on us?!"

"Yeah", Roscoe said simply. "We wanted to know what was up…"

"So you guys are really breaking up?" asked Esmeralda.

"Yeah…" said Kaia. "It's only temporary though. Don't go banging Sandra behind my back, now…"

Jarred chuckled. "Don't worry."

"Well, we'll see what happens this time around…." said Jadia. "I don't think it'll make a big difference if you guys are split up or not, but...we'll see."

"It probably won't, but as long as she feels secure…" Jarred explained.

Kaia smiled.

 **000**

Chase and Ace were kissing near a lake that they had discovered. This island truly was weird. The situation regarding Taylor was out of their minds at the moment, as the two were too focused on each other.

However, things began getting a bit too heated and Ace broke the kiss, panting.

"Well...we haven't done that for this long before…" Ace panted with a smile.

"I know...it's great", Chase said before kissing him again. Ace giggled before pushing him off. "Down boy...remember, we need to focus."

"Aw…" Chase moaned as Ace sat up before kissing his cheek.

"So...we need to figure out what we're going to do now…" said Ace. "Taylor is the last one we need to get rid of before we'll have to turn on each other…."

"So...you're saying that when it comes down to us, we keep Alpha in over each other?" Chase asked, raising a brow.

Ace facepalmed himself. "I didn't think about it that way...thanks for clarifying."

"No problem…" Chase said as he kissed Ace yet again. This time, Ace allowed it again. Yet, when things started going a bit too far again…

"Ugh...Chase, really?" they heard.

Looking to the source, the two saw Autumn and Rocky walking into the clearing. This brought a smile to Chase's eye, especially upon seeing Rocky's nervous expression.

"What? Jealous I'm getting some?"

"Um...no", said Autumn. "More annoyed. That's all you're able to do…"

"Is not", Chase defended. "If there's nothing better to do on this island, this is what I'm gonna do…"

Autumn rolled her eyes.

"So...now that we each have our own boyfriend...maybe we don't have to argue as much anymore…"

"Um...we hadn't done so anyway since the team swap…" Autumn said. "So your point is poor…"

"Whatever…" said Chase before turning to Rocky. "So...big guy. You're trying to bang my sister?"

"No no no…" Rocky said quickly with a stutter. "I-It's just a normal relationship. N-nothing of _that_ nature…"

"Right...but if given the chance...would you?" Chase asked with a serious tone and gaze.

Rocky blushed and his eyes darted around frantically, as Autumn glared at Chase. "Chase...fuck off", Autumn growled. "You're not my fucking father…"

"What? I'm just curious to what Rocky has in store for you...if you guys last long that is…" Chase explained. "I want to see the mindset…"

"Meanwhile you don't think about any of that and just pick and bone…" Autumn muttered.

"A player's gotta do what a player's gotta do…"

"You are NOT a player…" both Autumn and Ace said. Autumn smirked. "HA! Even your boyfriend agrees with me!"

"Of course he would…" Chase said, bumping against him playfully as Ace rolled his eyes. "Any jealous spouse would…"

Rocky sighed, as the pressure was now off of him; he was still pretty nervous, though. Autumn climbed onto his shoulder via his back spikes and nuzzled him.

Chase smiled upon seeing that. "So, how did you two get together so fast?"

"There was just….a bit of tension when she first joined. Then we noticed how much we were alike and how we got along, so...we just got together", Autumn said, kissing Rocky's cheek.

"Nice…" said Chase. "But you'd better hope Sandra doesn't try to butt in…"

"I'm not worried at all…" said Autumn. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle her…"

" _I hope…_ "

 **000**

Alpha was back at his cliff. However, he wasn't hitting it. He was actually standing there, thinking to himself. Now that Rex was gone, Taylor, Ace, and Chase were the only ones he had to worry about. Well, not really…

"So many fucking idiots here... _but_ after Taylor's gone, when push comes to shove, I'll be the one out because of that couple bullshit", he reasoned. He needed to find a way to insure his safety after Taylor's elimination.

It was then that the answer hit him, making him feel like a complete idiot. "We win challenges...we don't lose players…"

"Hmm...maybe when I'm at the merge I can forge an alliance with some of the nitwits left on the other team…" Alpha explained. "It'll be easy…"

"That'll never fucking work…"

"Oh, what do you know? My stalker is back…" Alpha muttered.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR INSULTS!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"No thanks…" Alpha replied.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "All I have to say is that your shitty plan won't work…"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to be the one making the alliances at the merge. Not you!" Sherlock growled. "And once I have it, you are the first one on my list…"

"Wow...I-I'm special!?" Alpha exclaimed, faking his enthusiasm.

Sherlock flipped him off.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MEETING AREA IMMEDIATELY FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Well, hopefully you guys lose again...it's been fun…" said Sherlock.

"Um...I think you should be deducing what's going to happen next…" said Alpha.

"What? You think you're going to win or something?" asked Sherlock.

"No...THIS…"

Alpha punched him hard, launching him away. "Dumbass…" he muttered as he continued walking to the meeting area.

 **000**

Everyone made it to the meeting area, except for Sherlock. He arrived three short minutes later, very peeved and covered in foliage and dirt.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: I. Hate. Alpha…**

 **000**

"What happened to you?" asked Roscoe.

"Blame that fuckhead over there…" Sherlock growled, pointing at Alpha.

"Hey, if you weren't stalking me, you wouldn't have gotten launched and dirtied…" Alpha explained.

"I'M NOT A STALKER!"

"Enough Sherlock...stop flirting with an omega…" said Victini.

"FLIRTING?!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Anyways….before we begin this challenge, I would like to do a bit of rearranging…" Mew said, rubbing his paws.

"I'd expect that from Victini, not you…" said Jadia.

"It's painful watching one team constantly be derailed, so...we're gonna be moving two people from the Zekroms...to the Reshirams. Just to make things a bit more fair."

"But that's unfair for us!" Kaia exclaimed.

"You've won almost every challenge", Mew said. "Give them an actual chance…"

The Zekroms glared at them.

"Now...the ones transferring over are...Jarred and Roscoe!"

"WHAT?!" Esmeralda, Kaia, and Sandra exclaimed.

Both guys exchanged nervous glances.

"Uh...are you sure that you want us over there?" Jarred asked.

"Most definitely…" Victini said. "They need an actual chance, but we can't give them the players that may actually do productive things. Things would be inverted…"

"HEY!" both of them exclaimed.

"This is bullshit!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Too bad…" said Victini. "The two of you...Reshirams...now…"

Both guys groaned before they stood up and walked over to the Reshiram's side, where they sat next to Ace and Chase.

"There we go...six versus eight…" said Mew. "Better than before…"

"Um...HELLO! STILL THE ONLY GIRL HERE!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh...right…" Victini said. "Hmm...Taylor, you go to the Zekroms, and Jadia and Esmeralda, you two get to the Reshirams as well…"

They gasped. Kaia's right eye twitched. Her ENTIRE ALLIANCE was now on the opposite team. WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT WAS THAT!?

"Alright, all of you move...chop chop", said Victini.

"Sorry K…" Esmeralda said as she and Jadia moved over to the Reshirams and Taylor slithered happily to the Zekroms.

 **000**

 **Taylor: Those fuckers actually did it! I'm free! Now I can fuck with the people on this team...hopefully they are as stupid as the others…**

 **000**

"Well, now it's very even", said Mew. "I didn't even want to do that...but, I guess it works…"

Kaia growled angrily.

"Anyways, now that the teams have been evened out…"

"UNFAIRLY, I MAY ADD!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Worry more about how you're gonna deal with the big guy's big guy after this competition…" Victini mocked.

"I'M NOT CHASE!"

"HEY!"

"ANYWAYS!" Mew shouted, regaining control. "Today's challenge will involve three special guests…"

"What? Are you bringing back more parents?" asked Chase.

"Of course not", said Victini. "We already had that challenge before. The special guests are…"

Suddenly a flash of lighting, a fire tornado, and a wind whirl appeared before revealing three familiar legendaries, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune…

"Welcome the Legendary Beasts!" Victini said.

"Fuck you guys…" Entei growled.

"I like them already…" Alpha stated.

"Alright hurry up and explain their damn challenge. I really don't want to be here…" Suicune said.

"Yeah…" Raikou said. "She had some _work_ that she had to do back at the hall…"

"Just say that you two are boning and get it over with", said Victini. "I'm tired of hearing that same phrase…"

"Anyway, you guys' challenge will involve being chased down by these three", said Mew. "Hide, run, just do anything to avoid capture. The team that has the most people standing will win."

"That's it?" asked Sandra.

"Well, there's gonna be just a couple of traps…"

"You had to ask…" said Kaia.

"So, you guys will have a five minute head start before these three come after you", said Mew. "And...GO!"

Immediately, everyone scattered, leaving the legendaries in place.

"How many of these damn shows are you morons doing?" asked Suicune. "This is getting annoying."

"As many as we want…" said Victini. "Which is more than we can say for you guys' show…"

"Shut up", Entei growled.

 **000**

"This fucking blows…" Chase mumbled as he walked with Ace to the hot corner of the island.

"How so?" asked Ace, who was ecstatic. "We have an equal number of players now!"

"Dude...we're the only two ones from our original team! These new guys are from the other team and Taylor got moved!" Chase explained. "This is very bad…"

"Unless we actually make friends with them fast…" Ace said.

Chase smirked. "That's a great idea!"

"Thanks babe", said Ace before Chase kissed his cheek. "So...where are we hiding? The only place I can think of that's around this hot ass place is that cave….but it's steaming in there!"

"Come on...it'll be fine…" said Chase as he took one of Ace's ribbons and led him to the cave, making Ace sigh.

 **000**

"Man, this feels really jacked up…" said Jarred as he and the others, minus Kaia, sat inside of their usual area.

"I swear that was bullshit…" said Jadia.

"Yeah, I think that was premeditated", said Esmeralda. "I mean, why would they move Taylor to our old team and us to this one instead of just moving someone else?"

"Yeah, you're right", said Roscoe. "It's weird."

"Well, we can't complain anymore…" said Jarred. "We're on this team...so we have to keep trying our best…"

"Yeah...though it sucks that we can't work with Kaia anymore…" said Esmeralda.

"Says who?" asked Jadia.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Um...isn't that protocol?" asked Roscoe. "You play well for the team you're on and don't help the opposite team?"

"Guys, Kaia's still our friend!" Jadia said. 'We don't have to just ignore her now that we're on _this_ team."

"But won't that make us...traitors?" asked Jarred.

"Look, I know that it'd be wrong to cause an already failing team to fail even more, but without us...Kaia's screwed", said Jadia.

"O-ho-k...Jadia...I think you're over-exaggerating now…" said Esmeralda. "Kaia's not that weak and helpless and the others aren't dumb enough to actually try and vote her up when she's one of the more useful ones…"

"Look, I just wanna have her back like she's had ours…" Jadia said. "We're all friends and friends should stick together…"

"Jadia, that's understandable, but we can't just drop everything to help Kaia now that we're on this team", Roscoe said. "If the others find out that we're practically cheating...they'll vote us out."

"Guys, we have the number advantage!" Jadia exclaimed. "It's four against three! No matter what, it works in our favor…"

The others exchanged uneasy glances. Jadia caught onto this and sighed. "Alright fine...we can leave Kaia out to rot…"

"-Say what now?"

They all turned around and saw Kaia standing there with a shocked expression. "W-What are you guys talking about? Leaving me out to rot?"

"No no no…" Jarred quickly said. "Jadia thinks that because we don't want to screw the new team over in order to prevent you from being eliminated, we're betraying you…"

Kaia scoffed. "There's no way that I'll be eliminated before any of those other guys. Especially Brian…"

"You really don't think Sandra'll convince the others to vote against you because you're a threat?" asked Roscoe.

"If she does, I'll destroy her…" Kaia growled before she groaned and hopped on the couch. "This entire day has been shit so far. All of my friends get moved to another team, I break up with my boyfriend, I have to deal with a bitch who's out to get me, and this challenge is just...ugh!"

"Well, technically, it hasn't really started yet…" said Esmeralda. "We still have two and a half minutes left…"

"Well, I doubt that they'll find us quick", said Jarred. "This place is pretty well camouflaged…"

"Unless Mew and Victini have fucking cameras to help them…" Jadia muttered.

"Let's hope that's not an option and just hang out…" Roscoe said. "Plus, if you think about it, the merge is coming soon so it doesn't matter."

"How do you know?" asked Kaia.

"Well, there were 26 of us at first...now there are 14", Roscoe explained. "They usually merge teams around the halfway marks, so yeah...we'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, CoCo…" Esmeralda said, nuzzling him.

 **000**

"Mwahahahaha!" Brian laughed in his 'evil lair'. "My latest invention is complete! Those pesky mutts will never be able to find me with this Invisi-Gun!"

"Invisi-Gun?" asked Sandra, folding her arms. "Where is my ray?! My brother is now fucking dating a crazy bitch and I need them separated!"

"First you want an Evil Ray, now you want a ray to destroy your sibling's newfound relationship?" asked Brian.

"No...if I just have the Evil Ray, I can blast him, have him dump her, and he can help us get rid of Kaia!"

"You really thought this out…" Brian started. "I appreciate that. However, this challenge and my survival is the main priority!"

"If you don't get your ass to work on my-"

"Oops, sorry. Gotta go..." said Brian as he blasted himself, causing him to disappear.

"Brian!" Sandra growled. "That's it...I fucking him up the next time I see him!"

She left the 'lair' and a chuckle was heard. "Foolish female. No one tells me what to do…OW!"

"Hold on...why can't I see anything?" he asked himself. A few things were seen falling over before a thud was heard. "I guess I should have tested it out on someone else first…"

 **000**

"Um...are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Rocky as he followed Autumn and Taylor to the Reshirams' cave.

"Trust me…" Taylor said. "This spot is perfect…"

"ONE MINUTE REMAINING!"

"And we should hurry", said Autumn as she and Taylor sped up, while Rocky ran after them while panting.

 **-000-**

They arrived at the cave and entered, the Tyranitar still panting out of exhaustion. "So...is this it?"

"No…bit further…" said Taylor as he slithered further back. Autumn and Rocky followed suit before they saw him go down his and Rex's hidey hole.

"Wait...down there?" asked Rocky.

"Yep", said Autumn as she ran towards it and jumped down. Rocky nervously looked back at the entrance before he walked forward and climbed down after them.

Autumn and Taylor were sitting and waiting for Rocky. They heard and saw rocks crumbling, but eventually they heard a shout and Rocky landed on the ground.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

Autumn giggled before walking over to him and kissing his cheek as he sat up.

"Man...it...sure is dark down here…" Rocky mumbled nervously.

"Eh...I'd say that it's got average lighting…" said Taylor. "Now...I want to talk to you two about-"

"An alliance. I already know and I'm in…" said Autumn.

"Oh...that was easy enough", Taylor said. "What about you Rocky?"

"Well...I don't really trust alliances…" said Rocky. "But...I guess I don't really have a choice…"

"Good…" Taylor said with a smile. "So...I guess this can count as our first meeting. What do you know about these guys so far?"

"Well...they're all smart and useful except for Brian…" Autumn explained. "Brian's just a damn idiot…"

"Hmm...that's interesting…" said Taylor. "We can use this to our advantage…"

"Um...how?" asked Rocky.

"If we can get Brian on our side...that's an extra vote...and fodder", said Taylor. "So, I say that we keep Brian in...and if we ever start losing, which I hope doesn't happen…." he said shadily. "And we get rid of the other three since they'd be threats…"

"Oh, well, I'm cool with that", said Autumn. "It's a competition after all…but...I don't know about Sandra...she _is_ Rock's sister…"

"Oh, well she can join, too…" said Taylor. "The more the merrier. And once the merge hits...everyone will be screwed."

"I like it…" Autumn said with a smile while nodding.

Rocky sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Um...I don't really like it."

"Why?" asked Taylor, raising a brow.

"It's just something with me…" said Rocky. "I don't like targeting people. It makes me feel guilty and weird…"

Autumn giggled. "Well babe, don't think about it like that. Think about it being a way to help yourself win…"

Rocky sighed. "I don't know...it still makes me feel weird…"

"Well, you're gonna have to get over it-" said Taylor.

"THE BEASTS HAVE BEEN RELEASED! I REPEAT! THE BEASTS HAVE BEEN RELEASED!"

"Well, this should be good", said Taylor. "This'll be more so a challenge for them rather than a challenge for us…"

 **000**

"Alright you three...get going", said Victini. "And no frisky business…"

"No promises…" both Entei and Suicune said, eyeing Raikou, who sweatdropped.

The three of them scattered and started their search for the campers.

"You think they'll be able to find them?" asked Mew.

"Suicune, yes. Entei...maybe. Raikou...HA!" Victini said. "He couldn't even find Manaphy and he was sitting in the EMPTY bathtub…"

"You never know…" said Mew.

Victini's eyes suddenly widened. "Um...I just realized something…"

"You did? Shocking…."

Victini glared at him. "Anyways….knowing these guys...and basically all contestants in general, they hide in groups…"

"And?"

"If they get caught...that means that the challenge will be over in an instant…" Victini explained.

"Um...yeah", said Mew. "After that, we give immunity to the last one standing and their team gets a point. Then we do another round with them actually going individually and whoever wins the second time ends it or we do a third round if it's a tie."

"You seriously thought all of that through?" asked Victini, surprised.

"Yeah...someone has to", he explained.

 **000**

Suicune, being who she was, decided that she should check the borders of the island, basically the sandy and shore-like areas. She eyed the water cautiously, not wanting to miss a possible target.

Little did she know that she was nowhere close to any of the campers. She continued walking along the beach and occasionally looking out the water for any disturbances.

She continued walking around, seeing trash float through the water and some of it in the sand. She growled to herself before she just moved on. She would have done something, but she really didn't want to be bothered. She was only here to avoid a few chores at the hall like the other two, but honestly, anything would have been better than being on Mew and Victini's stupid ass show.

She continued looking around the same borders of the island, expecting to see a few runners or hiders already there.

"This is going to take a while…especially if those morons claimed that they put-" she suddenly shrieked as she stepped on something sharp and jumped back before a cage surrounded her. She shook her hand in pain and growled. "-traps…"

 **000**

Entei had stopped running and was walking around the island, eyeing the scenery.

"Well, they sure set their standards low…" Entei said to himself. "This is shittier than their first one and Rayquaza's combined…"

He continued wandering aimlessly, at least in his eyes, around the island. He didn't want to even do this considering the shit those two have done at the hall, more so Victini than Mew.

He continued walking around until he came across the hot corner of the island. Feeling the heat, he purred to himself before venturing into that section more.

He walked to the edge and dipped his paw in the water. It was scalding. Smiling, he bent down and started drinking a bit.

Suddenly, he heard few yips and growls coming from the nearby cave. He groaned. "Of fucking course…"

 **-000-**

"Chase...stop. I'm too fucking hot", Ace said, pushing Chase off of him and tapping his muzzle.

"Hey, come on!" Chase retaliated, rubbing his snout. "We don't have shit else to do here and I'm sure no one's gonna find us that quick."

"Well you're wrong…" Entei said.

The couple turned to see Entei staring at them. Ace gave Chase a look and the Flareon sweatdropped.

"Well...looks like in this situation...we have to RUN!" Chase shouted as he and Ace started running.

Entei growled before he ran off after the two.

 **000**

"Those two need to calm down with the innuendo shit...I don't want people knowing my business…" Raikou muttered as he walked through the forest.

He looked around for any sign of life or movement, that way he could find the campers quicker.

He heard a bit of rustling and immediately ran towards the bush that was emanating the sound. He pounced on it and found himself pinning down a Pachirisu.

"Oh...whoops…" he said getting up. The Pachirisu brushed itself off before flipping him off and scurrying up a tree.

He glared at the EleSquirrel Pokemon before rolling his eyes. He continued looking around until he came upon the junkyard.

He started searching around that area, but got bored and started kicking around different trash items. He came upon a large trash heap after kicking a small can. Raising a brow, he investigated it further before noticing a door on the side of it.

Not knowing it was an actual entrance, he pushed on it, and it actually opened. "What the hell?" he whispered to himself as he entered the new shelter.

 **-000-**

"Did you guys just hea-" Jarred started before seeing the large thunder cat enter the area.

"Aw shit…" Kaia muttered.

"Well, this was easier than I thought it would be…." said Raikou. "You're all caught…" He started leaving, leaving the alliance annoyed.

"AND LIKE THAT, FOUR RESHIRAMS AND A ZEKROM ARE OUT!"

"Great...just great", said Jadia. "Luckily we have the numbers…"

"Yeah...woo…" Roscoe said unenthused.

 **000**

Suicune had broken out of the cage by way of Ice Beam and Iron Tail. It took a LONG time, almost half an hour. She stopped following the sandy shore around the island and decided to walk towards the foliage and into the forest.

She started going around and hitting trees with Aurora Beam out of , she came upon a weird cave. Upon getting closer, she saw bushes rustle and move, while mumbling came from the objects that moved,

"What the hell?" she asked as she slowly walked forward.

"Hey! Who's the there?!" Brian asked.

Suicune didn't respond. She didn't even know where or who the heck the sound was coming from.

"I know you're around! Evil can sense the fear in your face", Brian said.

Suicune yipped once she felt something grab her buttcheeks.

"Hmm...your face is very chubby…" Brian said, not knowing who or what he was touching or talking to. He then pinched the cheeks of the 'face' he thought he was messing with.

Suicune blushed before growling angrily. She jumped forward and turned around before using Ice Beam.

"You're out...fucker", she growled as she saw an invisible form frozen in the ice.

"What?" she heard.

"Wait…" Brian said. "You're one of those finder people!"

Suicune started blasting a continuous Ice Beam while rotating in one spot; she wanted to ensure a target got hit. She ended up freezing all of the trees around. Earlier she had heard Mew and Victini announce who got outed, so she figured that whoever it was wasn't frozen. She growled and decided to ignore him and move on.

She had started running towards a clearing she saw in the distance before she tripped over a dirt mound. Growling, she turned around and stood up. Leaning down, she heard a faint sound coming from underneath it.

She began digging and immediately she found a small tunnel. She rolled her eyes. "Whoever the hell is down there...you're out."

Sandra, who was down there, growled.

"AND ANOTHER ZEKROM IS OUT! IT STILL SEEMS LIKE THE RESHIRAMS ARE GOING TO LOSE THOUGH!"

"Always with the negativity...even though it's probably true…" Suicune muttered.

 **000**

"CALL THESE TWO OUT ALREADY YOU FUCKS!" Entei exclaimed as he chased Chase and Ace to the cliff.

"ALRIGHT, FINE! RUIN THE FUN WHY DON'TCHA? CHASE AND ACE ARE OUT! THIS MEANS THAT THE RESHIRAMS ONLY HAVE ONE PLAYER LEFT!"

"FUCK YOU TWO!"

"JUST LIKE HOW RAIKOU DOES YOU TWO!"

Entei blushed and growled.

"Oh...so you have a crush on your partner?" Chase asked with a smile.

Entei didn't respond, he only glared before running off to search for others.

"I think that it's obvious…" said Ace.

 **000**

Rocky sighed as he threw a rock down the tunnel. They'd been sitting there for almost an hour now doing absolutely nothing.

"I'm bored…" he commented.

"Well, we're in a damn cave, of course you're gonna be bored", said Taylor. "We're just here to hide, so...take a nap or something…"

"Why would I take a nap when there's a chance that we'd be found?" Rocky asked

"Well if you're not gonna do anything else...don't complain", said Taylor.

Rocky gave him a look before standing up and walking to another area of the tunnel. Autumn watched this and soon followed him, not wanting to let him go off alone.

Taylor groaned and rolled his eyes upon seeing this.

 **-000-**

Autumn raised a brow upon seeing Rocky using a white stone to draw on the wall. She got up closer and sat next to him, watching him draw.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

Rocky shrugged. "I'm not sure...I'm just randomly drawing."

He ended up drawing a heart. A REAL heart. Autumn's eyes widened.

"Wow babe...that looks great!"

"Aw shucks...thanks…" Rocky said with a faint blush.

"Wait! Do you two hear that?"

They all got quiet and they heard the faint sound of feet.

"Shit...someone's coming", Autumn whisper shouted. "Run!"

The three of them immediately took off running to the left to avoid possible capture. They eventually made it to the end, which had two paths. One extending upwards and the other going to the right.

"Crap! Which way do we go?"

"Um...you go to the right, Rocky and I will take the high road!" Autumn said as she was lifted up.

Taylor growled as Rocky jumped up and tried climbing up onto the next level. "Damn you Rex!" he muttered as he slithered to the right tunnel. Rocky got up finally and went back a bit, shrouding himself in the darkness with Autumn.

 **-000-**

Raikou was inside of the cave peering down the hole. "Do I really want to go down there to check?"

"If you wanna fucking leave, YES!" he heard, making him jump and slip into the hole.

"DAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Entei looked into the hole and saw nothing but darkness. "Hey! You alright down there?!"

"OW...WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"

"Hey, I didn't know you'd jump!"

"YOU SNUCK UP BEHIND ME!"

"Whatever...get searching down there…"

"IT'S DARK!"

Entei groaned. "Fine...I'll come down."

"Wait, what?"

Entei jumped into the hole.

 **-000-**

He landed on something soft, compared to Raikou's apparent hard landing. "Rai, what the hell were you complaining about?" Entei asked as he sat up.

He suddenly heard a growl. Looking down, he saw Raikou underneath him. He purred at this. "Looks like I'm on top now, huh?"

Raikou huffed and sat up, throwing Entei off of himself. "And now you're on the ground, huh?"

Entei growled as he got up and shook himself off.

"Let's just find these fucks…" Raikou muttered as Entei walked up next to him.

"Look, there's some kind of glistening stuff leading there", said Entei, gesturing to the trail in the ground.

"Well that means that they were just here…" said Raikou. "Come on!"

The two of them immediately took off running after them, following the trail.

 **000**

Suicune was walking to a cliffside. "Man, this is annoying…"

Alpha was hiding near the base of the cliff. He was asleep, but still being effective in his spot. Suddenly, he felt a few small rocks topple on his head. He growled to himself before slowly opening his eyes. Looking up, he saw Sherlock clinging to the cliffside above him.

He growled annoyedly. "Get away from me…" he growled softly, not wanting to possibly alert anyone of his location, though with Sherlock above him it wouldn't matter.

He suddenly got an idea. He floated up and punched Sherlock upwards, making him screech. Alpha let out a sigh of relief before teleporting to another location.

 **-000-**

"AAAAHHHH!" Sherlock yelled as he landed on the top of the cliff. He groaned in pain as he slowly got up; he heard soft breathing and looked up to meet the eyes of Suicune, who smiled. She pushed him back down.

"You're out…"

"AND ANOTHER ZEKROM IS OUT!"

Sherlock growled.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: ALPHAAAAAA!**

 **000**

Alpha was in the Reshirams' cave. He sighed in relief.

"Finally free…" Alpha muttered as he laid down. Closing his eyes, he tried to fall asleep again, but ended up hearing faint shouts from the hole.

"Of course…" Alpha groaned.

He knew that going down there or even being close to there was bad, so he quickly decided to teleport away yet again.

This time, he ended up at the Zekroms' shelter. He smirked at this.

"Back at my original team shelter…" he said, breathing in the smell. "Still smells like failure….not as bad as the other one, but still..."

He went into his old room and saw that it was completely rearranged, no doubt by a female. He groaned, but walked over to the old, springy cushion that he used to call his own and started falling asleep.

About an hour later, he groaned as he got up. Fully opening his eyes, he found himself staring at Suicune.

He groaned.

"AND THE ZEKROMS WIN THE FIRST ROUND!"

 **000**

"Wow...I still can't believe that after an entire hour, you still couldn't catch them!" Victini laughed.

"You fuckers are mixed up!" Raikou growled. "One minute you'll let us count them out, the next minute you won't!"

"Our game, our rules…" said Victini, making the three of them glare.

"And that's complete bullshit!" Chase growled.

"Quiet you…" said Victini. "Now...it's time for the second round…"

"And this time...all of you have to get your OWN hiding spots. No being together…" said Mew. "And the Zekroms won the first round, they get to choose their hiding spots and Reshirams…"

Collars were placed around each of their front legs.

"What's with the collars now?" asked Ace.

"For this round, you guys are penalized, so these collars have tracking devices that will allow them to find you…"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Jadia exclaimed. "They'll just find all of us first and the other team will win! Um...n-no offense, guys."

"Your weakness is showing…" Alpha said, giving her a look. "I advise you to stop talking now…"

"Don't worry, there's only gonna be one device and only one of them is going to have it", Mew explained. "So...Zekroms, you guys go and get ready first. "You have five minutes."

Immediately, the Zekroms took off running, leaving the others.

 **-000-**

"Well, we can't hide together anymore…so I wish you all luck!" Sherlock said as they all separated.

 **-000-**

Autumn went back to the Zekroms' shelter and created her own 'sheet pile' before hiding inside of it.

 **-000-**

Taylor went back down Rex's hole.

 **-000-**

Sandra went to the beach and dug a deep hole, this time making sure it was fully covered.

 **-000-**

Rocky frantically looked around before eyeing a big tree. He rubbed his chin before beginning to climb up.

 **-000-**

Kaia was in the junkyard shelter.

 **-000-**

Sherlock went to the water near the beach and looked around before jumping inside and creating a psychic bubble for himself.

He smiled. "Victory is afoot…"

 **-000-**

Brian was still invisible and blind, so he had no idea where he was; he was at the first cave he found on the island.

 **-000-**

"Alright, the five minutes is up...you guys go hide and we'll let you know when the challenge begins…" said Mew.

The Reshirams nodded before scattering.

Victini sighed in happiness. "They're doomed…"

Mew gave him a look.

 **-000-**

Alpha went back to his cliffside.

 **-000-**

Esmeralda went to the heated cave on the hot point of the island.

 **-000-**

Chase saw Esmeralda going where he was going and cursed to himself. He looked around before finding a small burrow in the forest before crawling inside.

 **-000-**

Ace was at the very top of a tall tree, his ribbons aided in his climb.

 **000**

Jarred was at the junkyard. Upon seeing that the junkyard shelter was occupied, he groaned and drilled into a random pile of junk before fixing the hole.

 **-000-**

Roscoe was on the top point of the island where the shipwreck was. He curled up and hid underneath a few boat pieces.

 **-000-**

Jadia was inside of the hole in the ground from one of the previous challenges.

 **-000-**

"And time…" Mew said. "You three ready?"

"Wait...what about our tracking device?" asked Entei.

"What part of one of you gets it didn't you hear?" asked Victini.

"Well...I guess I'll take it", said Suicune, grabbing a small pad from Mew with one of her tails.

"Hey!" Raikou and Entei growled.

"Oh pipe down", Suicune said. "Guys don't like asking and getting directions from people anyway…"

"Stereotype much?" asked Entei.

"Bottom much?" Suicune retorted.

Entei blushed with a growl, while Raikou twitched.

"I mean even I take control with Rai once in-"

"WHOA! We don't want to hear that info…" said Victini, covering his ears. "Just GO!"

The three of them ran off in different directions, with Raikou snatching the device from Suicune's tail.

 **000**

Suicune had felt one of the other two snatch the device, so she was immediately lost in where to search first. She decided to return to searching along the island borders. She started at the beach and, due to the amount of sand and water, decided to be sure enough and search the whole area. She decided to start with the water.

She went over to the water and jumped inside. Looking underneath it, she saw Sherlock asleep inside of a pink bubble.

"How the hell did I know?" She asked herself with a smile.

She walked over to the sleeping Alakazam and placed her paws on her bubble. She immediately started shaking it, startling Sherlock awake. He held his chest, as his heart was beating crazily.

"You're out, buddy…"

Sherlock twitched.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: HOW?!**

 **000**

Both of them emerged from the water, Sherlock looking agitated, while Suicune was glowing with happiness.

"AND A ZEKROM IS THE FIRST ONE OUT!"

Sherlock muttered before being teleported away. Suicune giggled to herself before she started searching the sand. She looked around to see if any of the sand was disturbed. This was a bit difficult, as sand was usually all over the place because of the grains being easily movable.

She then remembered an old trick that Kyogre used to find Groudon's holes and smiled to herself. She used Surf over the area, not making much of a difference...until she noticed a section that was allowing water to go down slightly.

Smirking, she padded up slowly.

 **-000-**

Sandra was lying at the bottom of her hole. She felt very confident. That is...until she heard a slight gush and immediately she started feeling water on her body. She gulped and immediately started digging to the side, making another small burrow.

"What the hell? Is the tide coming in or something?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, a stream of water started pouring down, making her gasp as the water came towards her. If she didn't get away fast, she'd drown!

She immediately started digging upwards. Once she did, she thought about it and made another small burrow to the side. She sighed in relief.

 **-000-**

Suicune tilted her head in confusion. Was she wrong? Why would there be a random deep hole on the beach? She looked down closer and noticed another hole going to the left. There WAS someone down there.

She sighed. She wasn't a ground type and she didn't know Dig, so this was a problem. She growled to herself. "Hopefully they won't fucking leave…" she told herself. She decided to go search somewhere else. For all she knew, they dug themselves out of the area.

She sighed and continued walking.

 **000**

Raikou and Entei were together again, much to the displeasure of the electric smilodon. Entei was practically connected to him at this point and it was very uncomfortable.

"Dude...can you give me some personal space?!" Raikou growled slightly as Entei walked a couple of feet away. "Sheesh…" he said as he sat down and looked at the device. Entei growled and got closer to him again to look at the device as well.

"Okay, it looks like one of them is at the top point and a few of them are scattered around these trees…" Raikou inspected as he started looking up at the trees.

"And...one of them is at that damn cave again and another one is at the damn hot spot again…" Entei added.

"Yeah...why don't you take care of those", said Raikou, handing him the device. "I'm gonna go for the top point."

He started running off, leaving Entei alone. He growled. "DAMN YOU!"

He looked back down at the device and sighed. "Guess I'll go back to the stupid hot spot…"

 **000**

Raikou looked back behind himself to make sure that Entei wasn't following him. Seeing that he was in the clear, he sighed in relief before running straight into a tree.

He groaned in pain as he rubbed his face. "Stupid tree!" he said, slashing at it in anger.

Looking up, he noticed a white and pink splotch near the very top of the tree. Suspicious, he used Thunder on the entire tree, charring it. He heard numerous branches being hit and stepped back a bit. Ace dropped to the ground unconscious. Raikou tapped his head before saying, "You're out…"

He moved on towards the top point of the island, all the while a bit deep in thought. Ever since he found out about Entei's crush and slept with him and Suicune at the same time, he'd been EXTREMELY clingy, which was very disturbing. It also seemed like even after dealing with Solgaleo, HE was still in his main sight.

Sure, he wasn't always like that when they were around each other, but when he was...it made him uncomfortable. He was straight and he was with Suicune, and Entei was feeling like a third wheel.

Whenever he got her alone, Entei would just come out of nowhere and interrupt them out of jealousy; it really pissed him off.

But, now that he had time to himself, he was relieved.

He continued his way to the top point and eventually made it. Looking around, he saw that there was nothing special about the area other than the fact that there was a wrecked boat on it.

He recalled the device having a dot on it, of course, so he decided to search the area starting with the boat.

He approached the boat pieces and immediately heard faint breathing. He grinned.

He started looking around the larger pieces and eventually saw one piece ascending and descending in a consistent pattern.

"Too easy…" he told himself.

He knocked the piece over and revealed a sleeping Roscoe.

He smacked his back harshly, causing a yowl to be emitted from him and startling him awake.

Roscoe panted and groaned from the surprise smack. "Just why?"

"You're out, boy…"

Roscoe groaned.

 **000**

"AND ANOTHER RESHIRAMS BITES THE DUST!"

Entei smiled. "Looks like he got another one…" he commented. However, as he made it to the 'hot spot', as he called it, he couldn't help but constantly think about him. It annoyed him that whenever Suicune was around or when they're near each other, Raikou acted like he was some clingy girlfriend or something.

Yes, Entei had a crush on him, and ever since Raikou found out and did him and Suicune, his feelings kept growing. This wasn't like him AT ALL. Normally he'd act like Mewtwo combined with Darkrai, not really caring about love and easily annoyed. He still was, but it was now a lesser extent. He didn't even like the way he was acting, but it felt out of his control. It happened when Solgaleo came around as well, but Raikou was still in the back of his head. After Solgaleo gave it up, he immediately snapped out of his 'clingy' phase for him, but for Raikou...it was different. he just didn't know why.

He shook his head of his thoughts, attempting to get back to his original state of mind.

"Snap the fuck out of it. He was good and you like him, but you're acting like a kitty obsessed with yarn…." He told himself. "Calm down and get your ass back in gear…"

Esmeralda, who was in the cave, overheard this and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Oddly enough, he reminded her of herself when she was younger and fell in love with the first Roscoe. She felt like she needed to talk to him, but...she didn't want to risk the challenge.

She looked around and found a rock near the opening. She used her tail and knocked it towards him. Entei noticed this and immediately rushed to the cave with a grin.

Upon going inside, he saw Esmeralda sitting there with a sympathetic look on her face. This...confused him and freaked him out at the same time.

"Um...you're out?" he said in a questioning manner.

"Yeah...okay...I wanted to talk to you anyway…" Entei's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Wait...talk to me? About what?" Entei asked. "I don't date average Pokemon…"

Esmeralda gave him a look. "I'm already taken, thank you…"

Entei rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it, I have to go and find the rest of you fucks…"

"All I have to say is that don't let a crush or your love change who you are. You can still like Raikou, but you and I both know you need to get back to the way you were originally."

"What the...were you fucking listening to me?!"

"I'm right here and you were right out there...it wasn't that hard", Esmeralda explained, making Entei growl.

"Look, I know I changed, but I'm getting back on track", Entei said with a glare. "I don't need motivation by a random teenage lioness…"

"Yet you keep doubting yourself deep down the more you think about him…"

"Fuck off", Entei said as he ran out of the cave.

Esmeralda sighed while shaking her head. "Hopefully he'll be fine."

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: Didn't know legends could struggle with feelings the same way us normal Pokemon do. It makes them more relatable.**

 **000**

"ANOTHER RESHIRAM IS OUT! THIS IS GETTING CLOSE!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Alpha said as he sat at the base of the cliff yet again. "This team is completely shit…"

"Well, you're part of that problem now aren't you?" he heard. He groaned as he turned around and saw Suicune. "Great…"

"AND ANOTHER RESHIRAM BITES THE DUST! THIS IS VERY SAD!"

"Says the fuckers who gave us damn tracking collars…" Alpha muttered.

"I don't even have the device…" Suicune giggled. "So...you're out."

"No duh…" Alpha said as he was teleported away.

"Alright...where should-" she stopped mid sentence upon noticing something. There weren't that many areas to search on this island, and Sherlock was around this area earlier. There were repeating spots. Which meant….

 **-000-**

Autumn was still underneath her sheet pile in her team's shelter, but all that time underneath them left her very hot and made it a bit harder for her to breath a bit, giving her a headache. She lifted up quickly to get fresh air, throwing sheets off of herself in the process, of course.

"These sheets better be washed-"

Autumn turned around and saw Suicune taking a sheet off of her head. She groaned. "Damn it!"

"AND A ZEKROM IS OUT FOR ONCE! ABOUT TIME!"

Suicune giggled to herself before sprinting out of the shelter.

 **000**

Raikou was walking back towards the junkyard. He had a hunch that someone was dumb enough to go back to that shelter he found.

On his way back, he noticed that the tracking device was abandoned.

"Damn it…" Raikou muttered. He looked at the device and saw that there were still two red dots around the area. "What the- he didn't do...FUUUCK! Is he _trying_ to make us stay here?!"

Raikou decided to find these campers himself if Entei wasn't going to. He followed the first red dot he noticed, which was only a clear northwest path. He really didn't feel like doing this, but...this was only way they would be able to leave.

Raikou followed the path and found himself at a small burrow. He looked around the area when he realized that the dot was right in front of him. He looked down into the burrow and saw red and yellow fluff inside.

"Of course…" he whispered to himself while rolling his eyes. "GET UP, YOU'RE OUT!"

Chase jumped up, hitting his head on the ceiling of the burrow. He growled annoyedly.

"AND YET ANOTHER RESHIRAM IS OUT!"

Suddenly, a snap and a crash were heard in the distance. Looking at the device, Raikou saw that it came from the direction from where the other red dot was. He smirked.

 **-000-**

"Ow…" Rocky groaned as he rubbed his head. He looked up at the tree he'd just fallen from with upset eyes. "Damn tree. Now where am I supposed to-"

"Hey, you're out big guy-"

Rocky looked over and saw Raikou approaching. He sighed in defeat. "Great…"

He was teleported away, and Raikou nodded to himself. Now he could get to the junkyard, hopefully without any more distractions.

"AND A ZEKROM AND A RESHIRAM ARE NOW OUT!"

"Wait...what? Another one?"

 **000**

"That's so not fair!" Jadia exclaimed before getting teleported away as Entei continued walking. He was heading to the junkyard, one of the only actual other places to search. He had just randomly stumbled upon the hole Jadia was in and found her inside and he didn't feel like going back to the Reshirams' cave and in the forest. So, junkyard it was…

He made it to his location eventually and started looking around. He noticed a door on one of the piles of junk, but he paid it no mind and started looking for any sign of action.

He looked around the different piles of junk, but saw that nothing was really around. He sighed to himself. Honestly, he just wanted to go back to hall and not do this any more. However, he couldn't unless he and the others finished this damn challenge.

He started walking towards the exit. Suddenly, he heard a few muffled sounds coming nearby. He raised a brow as he noticed that it was coming from the door.

He laid his head against the door and heard the sounds in a more concentrated manner. He moved the door and noticed that there was was a doorway.

"Well, I see that you found that spot, too", Entei heard.

Raikou padded up next to him with an unamused expression. "What happened to you having the device and actually looking?"

"Shut up, that's what…" Entei replied as he entered the shelter, Raikou growling before following him inside.

"AND ANOTHER ZEKROM IS OUT!"

"Ok, that's getting very annoying…" Kaia muttered as Entei carried her out with his teeth.

"Well, that's another one…" Raikou muttered. "And apparently there's another one…" he started walking to the far right of their current location and stopped in front of another large pile.

Entei leapt onto the pile began digging. into it.

"I was gonna do it!" Raikou exclaimed.

A startled scream was heard.

"You're out", Entei said.

"AND THE ZEKROMS WIN AGAIN!"

Jarred growled angrily.

 **000**

 **Jarred: What do you know? First day on the new team AND WE FUCKING LOSE!**

 **000**

Kaia and her alliance met back up at the junkyard shelter.

"Man, I always thought that it was just bad luck…" said Roscoe. "But no...this team is fucked because of their damn rules…."

"I know what you mean…" said Jadia. "They basically handed the other team the challenge!"

"...Maybe we shouldn't vote for Ace or Chase in that case...it seems unfair", said Esmeralda.

"Well who do we vote for then?!" asked Jadia.

"Well, maybe this is a chance to get rid of a big threat...a.k.a. Alpha", said Kaia.

"But if we get rid of him, we may end up losing more", said Jarred.

"Hey, unless one of you want to vote for yourself...it's Alpha, Ace, or Chase", said Kaia.

The four of them exchanged nervous glances.

 **-000-**

"Interesting…" Alpha said, standing at the door. He had a feeling that the four of them would still be loyal. He had been noticing all of their interactions, but he was just making himself look oblivious. Now that he knew that either he, Ace, or Chase was going...he decided to have some fun on his own...just this once. That way, if they lost again, they'd be equal.

 **000**

 **Alpha: And here I thought I'd have to deal with the couple outing me. I've got almost an entire alliance to deal with now. Looks like I have to make some temporary allies…**

 **000**

Chase and Ace were back at the cave, Ace looking down sadly. "Well, looks like we're doomed."

"Come on...you never know what'll happen", said Chase, licking his cheek.

"It's five versus two…" Ace said. 'We're done for Chase, face it."

"No...you may not be…"

Alpha floated towards the two of them.

"What do you mean? We're outnumbered and we're the only original team members left. You'll get rid of us when given the chance…"

"And you'd do the same to me…" Alpha said. "Don't act all innocent. I happen to know that the four of them realize that they have the number advantage and plan on booting one of us tonight…"

"Of course…" Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I have a plan that'll ensure our safety and even the playing field…" Alpha explained.

"Wait...are you trying to get us into an alliance?" asked Ace.

"No...I just don't want to be eliminated right now and neither do you, so...are you in or not?"

The couple exchanged looks before smiling. "Yeah...definitely", said Chase. "So what's your plan?"

"You'll figure it out when it happens…" Alpha said.

Ace and Chase were both confused, but decided not to worry about it until tonight.

 **000**

"Alright Reshirams, you're back yet again", said Victini. "Looks like the extra help didn't help at all…"

"YOU GAVE US A PENALTY THAT INSTANTLY FUCKED US OVER!" Chase exclaimed.

"Pfft...excuses…" Victini said. "Anyways, let's see who's leaving this time. Esmeralda, Jadia, Jarred, Ace, and Chase, you are all safe…"

"Roscoe...Alpha...kinda shocking you two down here…" said Mew. "And more shocking...the one going home tonight is...Roscoe!"

Esmeralda, Jadia, Jarred, and Roscoe all gasped, while Ace and Chase exchanged shocked glances.

"Well...that's awkward", said Alpha.

"How did that even-"

"No questions…" Victini said. "Roscoe...time for you to go."

Roscoe looked down, as Esmeralda glared furiously at the other three males.

 **000**

Roscoe was in the cannon.

"Any final words?"

"Um...I don't really think that I deserve to be-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Too bad…" said Victini.

 **000**

 **Alpha: Why him? Because, if my couple logic is correct...this is the part of the story when the female of the relationship gets all sappy and sad. Often times she gets furious and more intimidating, but she's a fucking hippie, so the nonviolent part is the answer. It's really overdone and the author of this shithole series doesn't know how to make other reactions…**

 **But anyways, now I can betray those two fucks. All I have to do is place the blame on them and everything will be fine…**

 **000**

 **Egridos: FOURTH WALL!**

 **000**

 **And that's the end of that. Man...that sucked. So much drama between the legendary beasts, Kaia's entire alliance is on the other team and one member got the boot because of Alpha! Just...wow. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	16. And Action!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island, a partial game of hide and seek was performed with special guests...the legendary beasts! All the campers had a grand 'ol time, for the most part...okay not at all. Kaia found herself outnumbered as all of her friends were switched to the opposite team and Taylor was brought over. The challenge proved very unfair, as the campers hid in similar places for two rounds. Even more unfair...tracking collars for the Reshirams, a "penalty" for losing the first round. In the end, as you could probably guess, the Reshirams were sent to elimination and...to save their skins, Alpha worked some magic to get Roscoe eliminated.**

 **What will happen this time? Will the Reshirams' record breaking losing streak ever end? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

"What the hell happened?!" Kaia exclaimed.

"We don't know!" Jarred replied, still clueless and shocked. "We had the advantage, but one of _us_ got eliminated!"

"Well, we know who to blame for this shit…" said Jadia.

"Who?"

"ALPHA!" Jadia exclaimed. "He's the only one who'd probably be willing to do something like that. Just look at his personality!"

"Yeah, but let's take it back to one of the first challenges…" said Jarred. "He's apparently innocent."

"We don't know what context that question was in and it was a long time ago", Esmeralda stated, agitated. "He could have changed…"

"Wow Essie, you're taking this well…" said Kaia. "I thought you'd be more upset…"

"Oh, I'm upset, but I'm not gonna hold it against anyone. It's to be expected in this competition anyway…" Esmeralda explained with a serious glare.

"Well, we still need to find out what happened, because that was bullshit and I do NOT want it to happen again…" said Jadia.

"Well if we're ruling Alpha out, it was either Chase or Ace…"

"Or both of them since they're a couple…" Jarred added.

"Well, we don't know what the case is, so maybe we should go ask Alpha…" said Kaia.

"And why would he be willing to work with us?" asked Jarred. "He's only in it for himself. He's made that evident even on the other team…"

"Well we've got no other options…" said Jadia. "The four of us are on the same team now and we were on the same team before. Chase and Ace are the ones who were still the originals on this team, so they're probably trying to get rid of us…"

"I'm not so sure about that…" Esmeralda said. "They don't seem like scheming types…"

"Well WE certainly didn't do anything...so it's either them or Alpha…" said Jadia.

"I say again...let's go ask him. If he acts like a jackass, that proves that he's guilty", Kaia said. "Like Essie said, that innocent crap was before these events even transpired. Unless they're predicting the future, he's still a suspect."

"Exactly", Esmeralda said. "Now we just have to find him…"

"He usually just punches the cliff. Let's go check there…" said Jarred.

They nodded in agreement before exiting the shelter.

 **-000-**

Alpha was on his way to the cliffside. Now that he had evened things out, he felt much more secure. Well, as long as Sherlock didn't appear, that is.

He made it to the edge and moved down the side of it using his claws. He got in another area and started punching it with his left arm.

Rocks and pebbles sliding and falling into the water below, he continued his assault on the cliff side. His mind was clear and he had no doubts or actual worries or cares.

"ALPHA!"

Or so he thought. He groaned in annoyance. Why couldn't he just be left alone? Just why?

"What?" he responded disgruntledly.

"What the hell did you do to get Roscoe eliminated?!" Jarred exclaimed.

Hearing that, Alpha grinned to himself before climbing up to them. He made it to the top.

"What the hell are you griping about?" asked Alpha. "He got eliminated. Boo-hoo. All except one of us will get eliminated anyway. Two if those fucks decide not to blast the last person from the cannon in the finale…"

"He was _our_ friend", Jadia explained. "And Essie's boyfriend. We deserve to complain!"

"I don't see _her_ out for vengeance or anything. She looks calm, which is more than what I could say for you when cactus boy was eliminated…" he stated.

"His name is Donnel...and just because she doesn't LOOK upset doesn't mean that she isn't", Kaia responded.

"Why are you even here? You're on the other team…" said Alpha. "Are you four in an _alliance_ or something? If so, that makes the three of you traitors to me, and you a traitor to your team…"

"Oh you know that's bullshit…" said Jarred.

"How is it bullshit if it's the truth?" asked Alpha.

"Look, do you know what happened with Roscoe or not?" asked Esmeralda. "It's a simple yes or no question. There four of us and three of you, so one of you should have gotten eliminated…"

"You sure one of you didn't accidently vote for him?"

"Yes, we are totally sure…" said Jadia.

"Well in that case...it was Ace's idea…" Alpha lied. "He said that if I wanted to stay since I'm the biggest threat, I had to eliminate one of you. When I asked who, he told me to get rid of Roscoe to try and make Pacifist Patty here weaker in the brain."

"So that little girly-boy bastard is the reason Roscoe's gone…" Jadia said.

"Wait...we can blame Ace for having the IDEA...but Alpha actually carried it out...and he didn't have to", Kaia said with a glare.

"Hey, evening the playing field wasn't a good idea. This is a fucking competition remember, our priority is to win, not resolve our relationship issues or lack thereof…" Alpha explained.

"Is that why you keep rejecting Sherlock?"

"I DON'T LIKE ANYONE IN THIS DAMN GAME!"

"Not even yourself?"

"Fuck you…" Alpha responded with a distant look. "Now, if you don't mind...I have more work to do and you're wasting my time…"

He started going back down the side of the cliff, leaving the four of them agitated.

"We have to get rid of either him or Ace…" said Jadia. "It only makes sense…"

"Hey, it's three vs. three, we don't have an actual chance", said Jarred.

"We do what he did to Roscoe…" said Jadia. "Change the votes. Fair is fair…"

"I don't know if-"

"Ace got your boyfriend eliminated. You should be wanting his head!"

"I'm not that kind of girl…" Essie reminded. "I'm not vindictive…"

"Well...we can still just vote Ace and get him out…" said Jarred. "It'll be easier than trying to go for _that_ bastard…" Jarred said, gesturing to Alpha's location.

"Agreed…" Jadia said, while Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

 **000**

Brian was working in his lair as Sandra kept her claws aimed at him. She had him working on her Evil Ray for the past two hours.

He was very annoyed at this. Not only because she was threatening him, but because he had numerous of his own invention ideas that he was anxious to create.

"And done…" Brian said unenthusiastically, handing her the ray. "Can evil be left in peace now?"

"NO!" Sandra said. "Now I have to go and bring him here so that it isn't suspicious."

Brian groaned.

"I'll be right back. If you try to get away, I will destroy you…" Sandra threatened.

Brian gulped as Sandra started leaving.

 **-000-**

Taylor, Rocky, Autumn, Chase, and Ace were going to the lake, which had a surprisingly reddish tint to it. This was...very strange and a bit disturbing.

"Um...Taylor, what are you doing here?" asked Chase.

"Oh, she was lonely, so we invited her to come along…"

"Right... _her…_ " Ace said, making Taylor sweatdrop in nervousness.

"So, I was surprised to hear that you two were still here since the others were all friends and Alpha is...Alpha", Autumn commented.

"We were actually surprised with that ourselves…" Chase said.

"So what happened?" asked Rocky.

"Um…" Ace started, turning to Chase. "We think Alpha had something to do with it…"'

"Well, that explains it…" said Taylor. "One of you three would surely be gone if one of you didn't interfere."

"Thanks for the confidence…" Chase said sarcastically.

"Hey, she's telling the truth", Rocky said. "No offense. They stick together, so you WOULD be gone…"

"And we're not, luckily, so can we drop it now?" asked Chase. "Alpha asked us to team up or something and that he had a plan and now Roscoe is gone. Oh well…"

"Well, let's just try and relax then…" said Autumn. "Then, when we get to the merge, MAYBE we can actually start working together…"

"Hmm...with you two, yes...but 'her'...not happening…" Chase said, glaring at Taylor.

"Come on guys, I was just playing the game…"

"We're on the same team, though!" Ace explained. "Why would you target your own team mates?"

"Um...Karen and Autumn were doing the exact same thing when they got Luther and Chlotz eliminated…" Taylor retorted.

"And you helped...right?" asked Chase, giving him a look. "You're lucky that we got rid of Karen first instead of you…"

"Um...did I miss something?" asked Autumn.

"Oh, _she_ didn't tell you?" asked Ace. "She and Rex were working together to make us lose and try to get rid of all of us…"

"Wait...WHAT?!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Um...I'm on another team now, so the past shouldn't be brought up…" Taylor stated nervously.

"Of course you'd say that... " Chase said. "You know you're fucking guilty…"

"Wait, so is that the reason you asked us for a fucking alliance?" asked Autumn. "So you could trick us into voting for who YOU want?"

"Look, I just want to make it far in the game, and to do so you have to throw others under the bus", Taylor explained. "I don't really plan on doing anything to this new team because I don't even have time or the ability to since this team usually wins."

"Oh…" Rocky started. "Well now I see both sides' problems…"

"What problems?"

"Taylor wants us all to work together in the merge so that she'll be safe for a while and she has security, but Chase and Ace no long have respect or trust for her because she's been intentionally screwing their team over…." Rocky explained.

"You hit the nail on the head", Ace stated. "For all we know, she could throw one of US under the bus and betray us…"

"Come on! Autumn brought up a good idea to work together in the merge and there are way more people than us", Taylor said. "Why would I jeopardize my own safety?"

"To go to another alliance and trick us into thinking you actually want to work with us…" Chase said indignantly.

"He has a point…" Autumn said with a glare before turning to him. "If what they're talking about is true-"

"Karen confirmed it and she was a bitch, but not a lying bitch…"

"-you have ample opportunity to fuck us over…"

"I won't! PLEEEASE!" Taylor begged. "I'm begging you!"

They all exchanged glances.

"Okay...fine, but if one of us gets screwed over in the merge, you are definitely gone…" Chase said.

Taylor let out a content sigh. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Whatever…" Ace said.

Just then, rustling was heard in the bushes. They turned to the source and saw that Sandra was entering the area.

"Oh, hey Sandy…" Rocky said with a rather sad tone.

"Hey...um...can I talk to you for a while?" she asked.

"About what?" Rocky asked, suspicious.

"It's...private", she said, eyeing the others untrustingly. "So just come on…"

Rocky groaned. He actually felt like he couldn't trust his own sister anymore. So, before he left with her, he picked up Autumn and whispered something in her ear. She gave him a confused look before being put down and following his sister.

"Um...what was that about?" asked Chase, perplexed about his sister's now worried look.

"He said...if something bad or different happens, it's Sandra's fault…"

"That's...weird…" said Ace.

 **-000-**

"Sandy...where are you taking me?" Rocky asked in a serious manner. "You said you just wanted to talk for a while…"

"Exactly, which is why I'm taking you somewhere private…" Sandra said with a smile.

"There are only thirteen of us left on this entire island, I'm sure we're fine by now", Rocky said as he stopped walking.

"Will you stop arguing with me and just come on!?"

Rocky growled to himself and rolled his eyes.

After a six minute walk, they arrived back at Brian's cave; upon seeing that Brian was still there, Rocky grew very hesitant.

"I thought you said we were going to be private…"

"Yeah...no", said Sandra. "I just needed you here so that I can try something…"

"Try what?"

"This", Sandra said as she grabbed the ray and pointed it at him.

Rocky jumped back in fear. "What are you doing?!"

"Something that'll help us win this game…" she said broadly as she fired a purplish-black beam at Rocky.

Rocky fell on his back as she stopped. She tossed the beam back to Brian, who sighed, before rushing over to him.

She overlook him and started shaking him. "Rocky…? Little bro?"

His eyes popped open immediately and he growled before standing up.

"Get away from me…" he growled with a threatening glare.

"Whoa big boy...I'm your big sister. I don't have to do anything-"

"We're not blood, you're fucking adopted!" Rocky exclaimed. "Therefore, you can go fuck yourself with a rusty pipe, bitch…"

Sandra was shocked to hear that and felt a bit saddened. However, she remembered that it was the ray's fault and shook the insults off.

"Look Rocky, we have to work together if we want to win-"

"HA! Why the hell would I work with you when I have my girlfriend, her brother, her brother's boyfriend, and Taylor?"

"We're family! Family sticks together!"

"WE'RE NOT FAMILY!" Rocky exclaimed.

"YES, WE ARE!" Sandra shouted back. "And if you work with the other team, that makes you a traitor…"

"Oh please, bitch…" Rocky said. "I'm not scared of you and I'm sure that I'll make it farther than you…"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me", Rocky said as he started walking away.

Sandra growled and wiped incoming tears from her eyes.

"Well, karma is a cruel mistress…" Brian laughed.

Sandra glared at him.

 **000**

Alpha was still punching the cliffside, completely unbothered by everyone. More and more gems started pouring out of the cliff, making him grin.

"Excellent…"

"What the hell is so excellent about those gems?" asked Sherlock, who appeared behind him.

Alpha groaned. "FUCK OFF FOX-GOAT-MAN!"

"You should know that I give no fucks about your yelling by now…" Sherlock stated.

"Yeah, but you give a fuck about THIS!" he exclaimed as he attempted to punch him again, only for Sherlock to dodge it.

"Nice try, asshat…" Sherlock gloated. "Now tell me-"

"CONTESTANTS! COME ON DOWN!"

"Oops, time to go…" said Alpha as he teleported away. Sherlock gaped before growling and teleporting after him.

 **000**

Everyone made it to the main area, minus Rocky. Seeing this, Autumn grew very worried, especially since she saw Sandra before she even saw Rocky.

However, her worries faded as she saw Rocky come out of the bushes. She sighed in relief as he came over and sat next to her without saying a word.

She nuzzled him, making him roll his eyes. As she did so, she immediately felt something...off.

"Um...so, what did Sandra want?"

"Is that any of your business?" he asked in retaliation.

Autumn's eyes widened. Yep, something was definitely off. Usually when someone spoke to her that way, she'd bite their thumbs off, but Rocky had warned her earlier of something.

She glared at Sandra, who didn't even notice.

Mew and Victini teleported to the group dressed as film directors. "Hello!"

"Why are you dressed like tools?" asked Chase.

"You mean directors…" Victini said. "And this is because your next challenge is...making a short film!"

"Really?" asked Alpha. "A short film? That's what you came up with?"

"Would you rather bungee jump into a volcano pit?"

No one said anything.

"That's what we thought…" said Victini.

"Now, you will be given the equipment that you will need to accomplish this task. All you have to do is come up with your synopsis and decide who is going to play the roles…"

"And film it of course…" Victini added.

"Yeah…" Mew said, giving him a look. "Anyways, once they're finished, they will be judged by not only ourselves, but the God and Satan of Pokemon themselves as well!"

"Wait...Arceus and Giratina?! They're coming here?!" Sherlock asked

"Um...yeah…" said Victini.

"Now, we've already given you all of your equipment. It's all in your bases, so get back there and get started. "You have five hours…"

"Five hours!?" Autumn exclaimed.

"Yep...it's a challenge, duh…" Victini said. "Now, get going. We'll let you know when your five hours actually begin…"

Everyone immediately split up with their teams and headed back to their bases.

 **000**

"BEGIN!"

 **000**

All of the Reshirams were back in the cave. Nobody was saying anything and looks of anger, annoyance, and confusion were passed back and forth.

"So...uh…" Ace started, trying to break the silence. "Any ideas for the short film?

"Hmm...I have one", Jadia said.

"Okay, cool", said Chase.

"What is it?"

"It's about a jackass who gets someone else's friend eliminated from a competition by swapping votes!"

Everyone stared at her in shock, with Jarred holding her back and Esmeralda giving her a disapproving look.

"Um...you realize that this entire fucking series is that in a nutshell…" Alpha said. "Also, will you fucking get over it already?!"

"Why's she so mad?" asked Ace.

"Don't act like you don't know…" Jadia said with a glare.

"Look, fucking drop it", said Alpha. "We have less than five hours and counting down to make this short film and we don't have time for your bullshit 'anger'..."

"Okay, fine…" Jadia said grumpily.

"Good, now I suggest a short film about my-?"

"How you claim Sherlock keeps stalking you!" Jarred finished. "That's perfect! It could be like a horror-"

"NO!" Alpha exlcaimed. "I was gonna say you can make it a documentary about my amazing-"

"Nope, stalker it is…" said Ace. "This'll be perfect!"

"I already have to deal with Sherlock Homo on a daily basis! I don't want to deal with another stalker, even if it IS fake this time around!"

"Well too bad", said Jadia. "This is the best and only idea we have…"

Alpha groaned.

 **000**

 **Alpha: I'm tempted to just screw the challenge and get 'cotton crazy' out of here, but...I have bigger fish to fry. In the form of a Sylveon.**

 **000**

"Alright, so what ideas have we got?"

"How about a film about my diabolicalness making everyone die", Brian proposed.

Everyone stared at him.

"No. Anyone else?" Kaia said immediately.

"Well, we can always do a romantic theme…" Autumn said, rubbing her butt against Rocky's leg, making Sandra scoff and roll her eyes.

"No thanks…" Rocky said seriously. "Romance movies are overdone as fuck…"

Autumn growled in her head.

"Why not a murder mystery? Those haven't been done in a long time…"

"Ooh...murder, huh?" Rocky asked with a sneer. "I think I'd enjoy that…"

Sandra's eyes widened. " _OMA why…_ "

 **000**

 **Sandra: Well, I regret this shit already. I just wanted him to be on my team and just play the game better. I didn't want him to think that death and destruction is amazing and to treat me like dirt. Autumn I couldn't care less about, but it's still not right…**

 **000**

"That sounds interesting…" Kaia said, nodding in agreement.

"I'm down with it…" Taylor said.

"Murder is a special evil that I do not like to partake in, but I enjoy watching it, so I guess I will partake…"

"Whatever…" Autumn said, clearly upset.

"Definitely…" Rocky said.

Sandra shrugged.

"Alright, murder mystery it is…" said Kaia. "And Sherlock, since it was your idea, you set it up…"

"Great…" said Sherlock, rubbing his hands together. "Now, we'll have to use an area that looks extremely large such as a mansion…"

"You're a psychic-type…" said Sandra. "Just teleport it here...or better yet, make our base big as hell to accommodate…"

"Spectacular idea…" Sherlock said. He closed his eyes and his spoons rose up before a pink pulse of energy spread the base by a monumental amount.

The base was now the mansion...and they were sitting on the white, marble floor. A chandelier hung overhead as everyone gaped in amazement.

"Whoa...this is amazing!" Taylor cheered.

"Yeah! Why didn't you do this before?!"

"No need…"

"Well, we've got the setting…" Kaia said, looking around. "Now, who's going to play dead?"

"Why don't you?" asked Sandra. "You're the weakest out of all of us…"

Kaia growled at her.

"Actually, the weakest out of us would have to be Augustine…" Rocky said, gesturing to Autumn, who twitched.

"It's Autumn…" she growled through grit teeth. "And I ain't weak…"

"You're a Grass-type, so you have the most weaknesses…"

"Actually Rocky…" Sherlock started. "You're a Rock and Dark-type, meaning that you have more weaknesses...making you the weakest…"

"My size makes up for it, so what I say still stands…"

"Yeah, but facts overrule that, meaning-"

"Ugh! I'll do it!" Taylor groaned. "I'd rather nap anyway…"

"Alright", said Sherlock. "Well...I guess we just have to film everything and then we're done…"

"Um...we have to come up with a script and memorize them and figure out how we're gonna get anything to look spooky since this place looks extremely clean now…"

"Oh...right…" Sherlock said. "This is going to take longer than I thought…"

 **000**

"Alright, we're doing a stalker flick, so there's a lot that needs to be done…  
said Chase.

"How so?" asked Jarred. "We just have to film someone following Alpha and we'll be fine…"

"Um...that's WAY too basic…" Ace said. "More has to happen…"

"Oh please…" Jadia said. "There are short films online that are basic as hell in the beginning but get funny and action packed in the middle and near the end. So you need to shut it…"

"JADIA!" Esmeralda exclaimed. "Just...stop…"

"I still hate this idea anyway…" Alpha stated.

"No one cares", Jarred responded.

"Back on topic…" Chase said as he fiddled with their camera. "How are we going to do this? Black and white or-"

"Ooh!" Esmeralda marveled. "Black and white builds up suspense!"

"Alright black and white it is…" Ace said nervously eyeing Jadia, who was glaring at him. "So, which one of us is going to be the stalker?"

"Why not Jarred?" Esmeralda suggested. "He seems to be the most capable of being threatening. No offense…"

"None taken…" said Chase. "So Jarred, you up for it?"

"Whatever…" Jarred said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So you plan on just having him fucking follow me around?" asked Alpha. "I'm pretty sure that's-"

"No, there's gonna be confrontation…" said Ace.

"Wait...if there's gonna be confrontation, why the hell is another fucking guy doing the role?!" Alpha exclaimed. "I'd rather it more realistic!"

"Wait...Alpha's asexual...maybe we shouldn't make him the star…" said Esmeralda. "Make it feel a bit more real…"

"Real for who?" asked Chase. "No one's gonna care...unless those bastards change shit or comment on that dumb shit. Okay, nevermind...let's change that…"

"Well, if we're going by that logic, neither of you girls should go either…" Ace said. "Because 'too cliche'..."

"Well that leaves either you, Chase, or Jarred as the stalkee…" Jadia said.

"Well, Chase is acting as the 'directo-"

"Nope, I'll be taking over that role…" said Alpha. "I have experience on this shit now…so I'll be able to tell you how to ask. And now that I'm acting as director, that means that the couple can play the stalking roles…"

"That...actually makes sense…" said Chase.

"I know. That's why I said it…" Alpha retorted. "Now, we'll need the setting to be dark, so that it has more suspense."

Suddenly, the sky turned dark, making him nod. "Well that works…"

"Wait, don't we need a script or something?" asked Esmeralda.

"We'll wing it first, then if we need a script...we'll make one", said Ace.

"Well, let's get started, I guess", said Alpha.

 **000**

All of the Zekroms were in a writing circle except for Taylor, Brian, and Rocky, who simply watched from afar.

"Well, the day sure went by fast…" Taylor said, eyeing the outside.

"Alright, so what's the first scene gonna look like?" asked Sandra.

"Well, now that I think about it...maybe we should make it like a trailer…" said Sherlock. "That way we don't have to do a lot of work…"

"We still need to make this script and remember the lines", said Kaia. "It'll make everything so much easier."

"Okay, but we also need to figure out who's going to film us…" said Sherlock.

"Whoever's not in the scene at the time can do it. That simple…" said Sandra. "Now can we start writing already?"

"I still don't know why all of you need to write…" Rocky stated. "We need one person to write and then Sherlock can make copies…"

Immediately, everyone except for Sherlock tossed their paper away.

"Well that was a waste of trees…" Sherlock muttered.

"Just write…" Sandra said.

"Um, HELLO! Ideas would be nice!"

"Oh, well...if we're going with this trailer idea, we don't need a LOT of dialogue, just snippets…"  
said Kaia.

"Alright, so I think that we should have all of us except for the one filming entering the mansion…" Taylor started as he slithered over. "And won't someone have to voice over and give the synopsis or whatever?"

"Oh, right…" said Sherlock. "Man this is a lot…"

"Not if we stop talking and just get on with it!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Do you WANT us to lose?!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Who are you talking to like that?!"

"YOU!" she growled.

Rocky glared at her and cracked his 'knuckles' while staying in place. Autumn glared back at him, while Sandra facepalmed and shook her head.

"Anyways…" Kaia said, wanting to change subjects. "Maybe we should just film and just cut out parts that we don't need…"

"We still don't know-"

"We keep going until we get something good!" Sandra exclaimed. "That's how all real directors do it…"

"Well...she's right about that…" said Kaia.

"Alright...so who's gonna film?"

"Rocky", Autumn said instantly.

"WHAT?!"

"YES!" Autumn exclaimed angrily.

"Now that you mention it...I agree…" said Kaia. "How would a 6 foot tall rock monster be killed easily?"

Rocky growled and glared at Autumn. "Fine…" he said through grit teeth.

"Alright, let's get this started…" said Sherlock.

 **-000-**

Everyone except for Rocky was outside of the mansion. Rocky was grumbling to himself as he sat with the camera and other equipment.

"Stupid bitch...who does she think she-"

His angry mumbles were cut off by a call from outside.

"ROCKY! YOU READY!?"

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"ROCKY!" Both Sandra and Autumn exclaimed, annoyed.

Rocky growled. "FINE!" He exclaimed as he prepared to film. He angled the camera towards the door and watched the screen.

"COME ON!"

Sherlock slowly opened the door and everyone started following suit. Rocky watched it with an unamused expression.

"That was the most boring entrance I've ever seen…" he commented.

By now, almost everyone was growing tired of the former Gentle Giant's pessimistic attitude.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Kaia. "All of a sudden you're acting like a jackass!"

"AND!?" Rocky exclaimed. "At least I'm not on and off again with dirty mole!"

"DIRTY!?" Both Kaia and Sandra growled.

"Sandra, what the hell did you do?!" Autumn exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean…" Autumn snarled."He was just fine this morning, but as soon as he went with you, he turned into a jackass with no sympathy!"

"How do you know he wasn't really like this all along and he was pretending?"

"Because I can tell when someone is sincere or not…" Autumn growled. "I hate fake people anyway, so right now I have a LOT of hatred for you. Now WHAT did you DO?!"

"Why do you think I'm a prime suspect?"

"Um, considering that he went with you and then came back like this…" Taylor stated. "Plus, he told Autumn that if something weird happens, blame you…"

Sandra paled.

"Um...you see-"

"CAMPERS! THREE HOURS REMAINING!"

"Wait, what!?" Sherlock exclaimed. "Two hours went by already!?"

"Calm down…" said Taylor. "What are the chances of the other team doing anything remotely better than what we have planned?"

 **000**

 _Ace was walking slowly through the forest, eyeing the scenery. The moonlight illuminated his path as he continued his walk. He wasn't going anywhere specific, he was just walking for fun._

 _As his stroll continued, he couldn't help but feel a strange presence; it was if...someone was following him. While he continued on, he could hear twigs snapping around him and he stopped before nervously looking around._

 _He gulped in fear before carrying on. He stared up at the moon while walking and regained his composure. He let out a silent breath, before hearing the footsteps behind him, along with rusting leaves._

 _He turned back and immediately took off running, intense chase music playing in the background…_

 **-000-**

"Hmm...looks good so far…" said Jarred as he and the others watched a bit of it.

"It's not finished. We just have a chase scene that leads to my cliff…" Alpha stated. "Something else needs to happen."

"How about a struggle?" asked Esmeralda. "Like, Chase is trying to kill him because he won't love him or something…"

"Well this is a silent short film, so no lines. Only background sounds…" Alpha reminded.

"Okay, we can make the background music sinister and choppy when it happens…"

"Good idea…" said Jadia. "Him being attacked, anyway…"

Esmeralda groaned.

"Alright, let's get back to the cliff and record…"

"Hey, where are Chase and Ace?"

 **-000-**

Chase and Ace were laying on their backs near the cliff.

"Look at all of those stars…" Chase said. "Just beautiful…"

Ace was blushing like mad, as prior to him saying that, they were having a bit of 'fun'. Nevertheless, he decided to comment as well.

"Yeah…" he said as he scooted closer to Chase.

Seeing this, Chase chuckled. "You're too cute…"

Ace licked his cheek in response.

"Here they are", said Esmeralda as she, Jarred, and Jadia came over, followed by Alpha.

"Alright, Ace is already in a good position…" Alpha viewed.

"Good position for what?"

"We want an attack scene so that the film's not too boring…"

"But it's not going to be a real attack of course…" said Jarred.

"Figured that…" Ace responded.

"And we want to have a cliffhanger at the end. Figuratively and literally…" said Esmeralda.

"Uh...say what now?"

"Well, we were thinking that Ace can overpower you and throw you off of the cliff…" said Jadia.

"WHAT?!" Chase exclaimed as he got up and looked over the edge of the cliff. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Don't worry, Alpha will catch you…" Esmeralda said.

"Alpha will what?!"

"It's the only way he'll be fine!" Esmeralda said.

"Plus, we want Chase's paw to come back up, so…"

"Great…" Chase said.

"Well, let's get this over with…" said Ace as he sat up.

"Alright, well...you two have to review the footage first…" said Alpha.

"What's there to review?" asked Chase. "We stopped in a creepy standoff. All we have to do is get back into position and I charge at him and start attacking."

"He has a point…" said Jarred.

"Whatever…" said Alpha. "Let's get started."

 **000**

"Okay, let's try again…" said Sherlock, groaning. They had been through this eleven times already with the same response from Rocky. 'Bad'.

"Okay maybe someone else should film if this jackass is just gonna nitpick and hate everything we do…" Autumn said, glaring.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BITCH?!"

"A JACKASS! WHAT OF IT?!"

"Keep mouthing off you little slut, you'll see what happens…"

"Fuck you and your stupid threat!" Autumn snarled.

Rocky took a step forward, not phasing her one bit.

Sandra was partially enjoying this. Maybe they'd break up. However, her hope was dashed when she saw Autumn glaring at her.

"Fix. Him", Autumn said with a growl.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I guess Brian can take care of the filming…"

"Evil does not film!" Brian stated. "I am evil incarnate and deserve to be documented!"

"Okay, plan B, Brian dies in the film and Taylor films…" said Kaia.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm down with that", said Sandra.

"Mmhmm", Autumn said in agreement. Everyone else nodded in agreement before Brian gained a smile.

"How about this, instead…" Brian started.

"No, everything that comes out of your mouth is dumb…" said Kaia.

"Sandra kept badgering and threatening me to make a ray to make Rocky evil and more obedient. That's why he's like this…" Brian said anyway with a cocky grin.

"You did WHAT?!" Autumn growled while glaring Sandra, who paled.

"Okay, maybe we should just eliminate Brian already because I'm getting tired of these damn rays…" Kaia said, holding her head in annoyance.

"Or maybe you all stop asking me to make rays! I have my own maniacal plans to carry out!" Brian said, folding his arms in aggravation.

"You don't have to do it, ya know!" Taylor exclaimed, actually smiling at the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, but I would rather not get pummeled by women on national television. My evil reputation will sure be dashed!"

"Oh I'm pretty sure it's been dashed for some time, Brian…" Sherlock said with a sigh.

"I am evil incarnate! You fools know nothing!" Brian said arrogantly.

"We know you're a bitch...that's something", Sandra said angrily.

"Says that girl who enlisted in the HELP of a bitch…" Autumn growled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN BROTHER?!"

"HA!" Sandra scoffed. "This coming from the girl who fights her brother and constantly calls him a whore because he can actually keep a man? Meanwhile, me and my brother haven't argued about anything except how to play this game…"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Aw...now you're trying to get with me?"

"Sandra, just shut the fuck up and change him back", Kaia said sternly. "We don't have time for you ruining more relationships!"

"Oh yeah...I forgot you and Jarred aren't together anymore…" Sandra said. "You must be jealous?"

"About what? You haven't been doing shit to him…" Kaia laughed.

"Yet…"

Kaia's eyes popped opened before she tightened them in a glare. "If you try anything-"

"Uh uh uh...focus on the game, Ms. Congeniality…"

Kaia growled at her.

Taylor, Brian, and Sherlock were just watching from the sidelines.

"So...I deduce that we're gonna lose…" Sherlock stated.

"What was your first clue?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"ONE HOUR LEFT!"

Sherlock sighed. " _What can we do in an hour? We have to edit the footage and everything, and we haven't even really got good footage…"_

"I told you a documentary about my evilness would have been better!" Brian said.

"Yeah, and when it bombed, you'd be in the cannon…" said Taylor. "You're lucky it's gonna be Sandra when we lose…"

"Yet I'm one of the people who came up with an idea…" Brian said.

"Yes, but it was stupid", Taylor said. "And because of your ray, Rocky's a dickhead and we have no film!"

"Wow...when you say it...that's extremely evil…" Brian said before letting out his laugh.

"Actually, we cannot fully blame Brian…" Sherlock said upon keying a few things together in his head. "He is simply a pawn in a bigger plot in seems..."

"Bigger plot?" Taylor asked, raising a brow. "Okay Sherlock, I think you need a rest or something."

"No, I'm serious!" Sherlock stated. "Think about it. This is an island that we know barely anything about and things are pretty weird here. Also, why would the other team have to continue losing? What would be the point?"

"Um...I don't know…" Taylor lied. "We sucked and now...well, _they_ still suck…"

"Based on prior knowledge of the hosts, Victini has never been one to care about fairness during challenges nor eliminations, so why would he be so insistent on making them lose a player?"

"...He's a dickhead?"

"No, it's gotta be deeper than that…" said Sherlock. "Sure, we've lost players, but it was because of idiocy on some part…it's weird."

"My advice, don't worry about it and just play the game…" Taylor said.

Sherlock groaned.

 **000**

"Alright, how does it look now?" asked Jarred.

"It looks fine, but...it still feels empty…" said Esmeralda.

"It's a stalker short film, of course it's empty…" Alpha said. "And if they judge us unjustly because of that...oh well."

"Why can't we add something else?" asked Jadia.

"Because we have less than an hour and that fight scene too WAAAY too long due to...complications…" Alpha said, glaring at Ace and Chase, who were blushing.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Ace.

"I don't know about you, but because we're done, I'm going back to my quarters and I do NOT want to be bothered…" Alpha said as he started flying away.

As he left the others alone, Ace and Chase immediately ran away, not wanting to be alone with Jadia.

"Why are they running?" asked Jadia. "They already know if we lose they're going, so I don't see the point…"

Esmeralda growled to herself, while Jarred sweatdropped.

"Jadia...drop it. Just drop it…" Jarred said. "Essie's not bothered and she doesn't care! Why do you care so much?"

"He's our friend! Why DON'T you care?!"

"Because it's gonna happen anyway!" Esmeralda exclaimed. "You being against them like this is extremely agitating!"

Jadia groaned.

"Look, we-"

"AND TIME IS UP!"

"Wait...WHAT?!" Jarred exclaimed. "That totally hasn't been an hour!"

"You should know that this game is bullshit by now…" Esmeralda said as she stood up. "Let's go…"

 **000**

Everyone made it back to the area, some with more agitated expressions than others.

"So...how'd it go?"

"That wasn't a full hour left you dicks…" Autumn growled.

"Thanks…" said Victini. "With this game, you always have to be ready for a surprise…"

"That wasn't a surprise though, that was a bitch move…" Rocky stated, making Victini and Mew stare in shock.

"Uh...what-"

"Sandra made him into a jackass…" Kaia said simply. "Can we just move on…"

"Uh...sure…" said Mew. "Please welcome...god and satan!"

There was a moment of silence, during which nothing happened.

"Um...was something supposed to happen?" asked Ace.

"Try it again…" said Victini, folding his arms.

"No, I ain't making a fool of myself by doing that…" said Mew. "I'm gonna call them…"

"How professional…" Alpha said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Quiet Omega!"

"I hate you!"

"A lot of people do. Who cares?"

Mew dialed on his cellphone and put in on speaker. However, it automatically when to voicemail.

" _Hi, you've reached the Hall of Legends. Please leave your message at the tone; if it's anything dealing with ANY of those damn shows, you will have chores for a month…_ "

Mew immediately hung up. "Of course…"

"I swear, all those two do is screw each other while WE work our asses off!" Victini said, folding his arms.

Mew sighed. "Well, looks like we'll be judging these films ourselves…"

They all groaned.

"Bah, you'll get over it…" said Victini. "Now, let's see them. Reshirams, you all go first…"

"Of course…" Alpha muttered.

 **000**

Everyone watched the film together while some were surprised, others were bored.

"This is lame…" Rocky complained.

"So are your complaints…" said Sandra, folding her claws.

When the film ended, there no applause.

"Well...that was...interesting", said Mew. "I liked the stalker route you went with. Any reason for it?"

"Oh, just based off of personal experience…" Alpha said, glancing at Sherlock, who growled.

"Well it was boring", Victini said. "Even the fight scene didn't have enough passion and fluency…"

"You just hate everything we do…" Chase growled.

"Not true…" said Victini. "You guys have won challenges before, so your logic is flawed. Now, back to this film. The black and gray make me think of a soap opera, and while Mew may like them-"

"HEY!"

"-I don't…"

"Any more subjective complaints?" asked Esmeralda.

"Now that you mention it...the cast was too small, using an actual couple was a dumb move, both of them being Eeveelutions make it worse-"

"Enough!" Ace exclaimed, aggravated.

"The only plus I'll give you is that you didn't do the stereotypical girl being stalked…"

"You are as big an ass as these two…" Jadia said.

Ace and Chase glared at her.

"Alright, Zekroms...show us what you got", said Mew.

"Um...y'see. The thing about that is-"

"Here…" Rocky said, giving them a laptop.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

When the 'film' was played, it simply showed the arguments between Kaia, Autumn, and Sandra.

"OMA, you fucking recorded us?!" Autumn exclaimed angrily.

"Had to get at least one actually entertaining piece of footage…" said Rocky.

"And I agree with this…" Victini said, laughing at the girls' dispute.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ace exclaimed. "We actually try and make an actual film and you fucking bitch, while they just record some stupid argument and you enjoy it?!"

"They didn't even follow the challenge!" Jarred exclaimed, making Sandra and Kaia's eyes widen in shock. He immediately sweatdropped. "Sorry…"

"Well this isn't really with the challenge, though it is a bit entertaining", said Mew.

"Oh please. Their film had a couple playing a stalker and a stalkee, no dialogue, the stereotypical black and white filter, and a lame climax", said Victini. "I'm going by entertainment value and I'm more entertained with the Zekroms'. And Mew, be honest with yourself, which one do you think is actually more entertaining?"

"YOU are going by entertainment value. I'm going by what follows the challenge guidelines…"

"What guidelines?" Victini asked with a smile. "We didn't make any, so anything counts…"

Mew paled. "Wait, that's not really-"

"And that means that since there are no challenge guidelines, that the Zekroms' film still counts as much as the Reshirams…"

"You have got to be kidding me right now!" Jadia said. "Mew, do something!"

"Do what?! He has a fucking point, sadly…" Mew said depressingly. "And I liked you guys' film better anyway. Girl arguments annoy me more than entertain...I say that the-

"ZEKROMS WIN!"

"NO!" Mew retorted. "The Reshirams!"

"Well, this is great…" Victini stated, miffed. "Looks like we need a third party vote since you think that a boring stalker story is better than drama…"

"Okay, who's going to be the third party?"

"I-Is this seriously happening right now?" asked Kaia.

"Well, we need someone who's indifferent and doesn't prefer anything…"

"...ZAHKU!"

The Hariyama landed in front of everyone. "Yes? What is needed of Zahku?"

"We need you to take a side", said Mew as he placed two laptops in front of him. "Watch both films and pick which one you like better…"

"What are films about?"

"One is a bor-" Victini started before Mew covered his mouth.

"One is about someone being stalked and the other is about drama…"

"Ooh...Zahku likes drama!"

"HA!" Victini laughed, moving Mew's paw away. "Zekroms' film wins!"

Everyone was surprised to hear that.

"I HATE THIS FUCKING GAME!" Ace exclaimed as he ran off, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Ace, wait!" Chase exclaimed, following him.

"Reshirams...we'll see you at elimination...AGAIN…" Mew said, annoyedly.

"Well, we all know what to do…" Jadia stated while the others gave her looks.

 **000**

The Reshirams were back at the elimination.

"This is ridiculous…" said Esmeralda.

"No, ridiculous is not a good word. BULLSHIT is more like it…" Jarred stated, folding his arms.

"Alright Reshirams, you're here once again...sucks to be you…" Victini taunted.

"Go fuck yourself you arrogant, jackass fennec!"

"Aw...that's cute. Love you too…" Victini said. "Anyways, let's get on with this…"

"Esmeralda, Alpha, Jarred, Chase, and Ace, you guys are safe", said Mew. "That means that Jadia is the one going bang!"

"WHAT?!" Jadia exclaimed. "How-"

"Not sorry. Your constant babbling about how these two are gonna go got VERY annoying very quickly…" Alpha stated.

"Wait, you voted for me...and those two obviously voted for me. I voted for Ace, but...wait…" she turned to Esmeralda and Jarred. "Y-You guys voted for-"

"No...we just didn't vote…" said Esmeralda. "You're our friend...but we also didn't want to vote because of your vendetta problem…"

"It's not a pro-"

"Alright, that's enough talking…" said Victini. "Time to go…"

 **000**

Jadia was in the cannon with a frown.

"Fire in the hole!" Victini said he pressed the button, blasting her away.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jarred and Esmeralda exchanged glances. "Well, this isn't go well with Kaia…" said Jarred.

Esmeralda shrugged. "It'll be fine…"

 **000**

 **WOW! WHO SAW THAT COMING?! Probably everyone, but oh well. She's gone. Rock's now an asshole, which sucks, and Victini proves that he is a MAJOR dickhead. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	17. Rise to the Challenge

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island, the contestants had to bring out their inner actor and director to create short films. The Reshirams went strong, while thanks to Sandra and Brian, the Zekroms struggled to agree and proceed because of Rocky. However, in the final judging phase, Mew favored the Reshirams' film, while Victini favored the Zekroms'. In the end, because of Zahku's extra vote...the Zekroms won once again; and because of her constant negativity towards Ace and Chase, Jadia was blasted.**

 **What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

"What the hell guys?!" Kaia exclaimed.

"Look Kaia, we're all friends, but Jadia was getting annoying with her vendetta shit…" Jarred explained. "Essie made it explicitly clear that she wasn't hurt that Roscoe was eliminated because that's how the game it, but she wouldn't listen and was practically encouraging our loss by taunting our other teammates!"

"Taunting or not, she was still part of our alliance!" Kaia exclaimed before she pinched between her eyes. "Okay, okay...we're down to three now. Let's hope the merge is soon so we can just focus on helping each other..."

"Right…" said Jarred. "But we don't know when that may be…"

"Like it matters…" said Kaia. "We can work together without the others knowing or caring..."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Esmeralda. "If any of our teammates, or even yours find out, we're done for…"

"Um...weren't you the two who voted out an alliance member?"

Jarred and Esmeralda exchanged looks before looking down. Maybe they shouldn't have voted her out.

"Well…" Jarred said, approaching Kaia with a smile. "When the merge comes...maybe we can try to start dating again?"

Kaia giggled with a blush as Jarred picked her up. They shared a kiss, making Esmeralda roll her eyes with a giggle.

"As tempting as that is…" she said softly, staring into his eyes. "I think that this break needs to continue...we need to still be giving our best. We're still opponents, remember?"

Jarred groaned. "Fine…" he said before kissing her cheek and putting her down."

"So, what's the plan this time?" asked Esmeralda.

"Well we're still not working together on the same team, so maybe you guys can get Alpha on your side or Chase and Ace on your side. Either way, someone is gone when you lose…"

"But what if they team up against us?"

"Actually, now that I think about it...Alpha is the lone worker, so you may have to target him. He's the biggest threat…"

"But we need him to win challenges as a team", said Esmeralda. "Sorry, but there's a smaller chance of us getting eliminated if we win…"

"Well, that's true, especially since everyone knows what Sandra and Brian did to Rocky…" said Kaia. "So, okay…"

 **000**

"Fix him, NOW!" Autumn growled as she stood next to Rocky, who was sitting with an annoyed, angry expression.

"And why would I do that?" asked Sandra with a smile.

"This is your fucking brother! Why can't you just accept him?!"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Sandra said, folding her arms. "With all of that shit you were talking when you were on the same team as him, you're worse than I am…"

Autumn growled. "I DO accept him! You don't see me trying to change his ways just so that I'm happy and he's not!"

"I'm pretty sure having a family member call you a whore and useless repeatedly hurts feelings…" Sandra stated. "Plus, how do you know he's not happy now?"

"Fuck you…" Rocky growled with a glare.

"See. He's perfectly fine…" Sandra said.

Autumn growled. "Fix him now, or I'll tell the others to eliminate you…"

"Hey bitch. I don't want you threatening my sister. She may be a no good, selfish dick garage, but she's still family…" Rocky told Autumn with a semi-calmer tone.

Seeing this, Autumn smiled to herself before glaring at Sandra. If she wasn't going to change him back... _she_ was. She just needed to find Brian.

Without saying a word, she left the shelter, leaving the two of them alone. Sandra smiled at this. "She's finally learned to shut the hell up and leave things be. That hypocritical whore definitely needs to be the next to go."

"No way", Rocky growled. "You're not voting out my girlfriend so that YOU can feel good about yourself…"

"What the-" she started. "You still actually like her?!"

"We argue, but all couples do…" Rocky said arrogantly. "So I say again...hell no."

Sandra growled. "Then what the hell do you want to do, then?!"

"Nothing…" Rocky replied. "I don't give a fuck about anyone…"

"Come on! This game is ours for the taking. You have to give a fuck…" Sandra said. "Better yet, if you don't give a fuck about anyone...vote off someone!"

"I don't have time for your bullshit…" Rocky said as he stood up and started leaving.

"What do you mean!?"

Rocky didn't respond as he left the shelter. Sandra growled angrily. She only made him like this so that he'd be more willing, obedient, and devious, but all she was getting was ignorance, jerkiness, and sarcasm from him.

This really annoyed her. She needed to find a way to make him actually listen to her without any smart comments or refutals…

No matter what she said and did, Rocky still didn't do what she wanted. And honestly, she preferred Rocky to be nice... or at the very least not surly and not a jackass.

She sighed. This really wasn't a good idea.

 **000**

 **Sandra: After we won the last challenge, I had second thoughts about turning him back because well...we WON! Autumn was still pissed, too and that was a bonus. But now I'm rethinking my rethinking. I want my nice little brother back…**

 **000**

Autumn was walking to Brian's cave to get him to change Rocky back. She was very annoyed at his behavior and the fact that his own sister wouldn't change him back because of her own personal wants.

Sure, she and Chase had a lot of disagreements, but she'd never try to forcefully change him! That would be low, even for her!

She made it to Brian's cave and oddly enough, the wannabe villain was not there. She sighed in sadness, her ears drooping as she turned around. Typical. She finally gets a boyfriend that actually cares about her...and not even over a week later, something fucks it all up.

As she started leaving, she heard a voice coming her way. Immediately, she smiled in hope. This was brought to life as Brian floated towards the cave with pinecones and small stones in his hands.

When he made it close, Autumn scared him with her presence. He was really growing tired of females always feeling the need to see him to handle their problems. Who was he, Maury?

"State the reason of your presence…" Brian said, holding his items away from her to prevent exposure other than his own

Autumn sighed. "I want the ray that turned Rocky bad. I want and need my boyfriend back…"

"Hmm...what are you willing to do for me?" Brian asked in retaliation, holding a smirk.

Autumn growled, her eyes turning red. "I'm willing to not kill you and vote you out if you don't do what I fucking say!"

Brian groaned. Why could he never just get his way? Why was he always threatened?!

"Whatever…" Brian said as he floated into his cave with his new items. He came back out with the ray and gave it to Autumn, who picked it up in her mouth..

"Thanks Brian…" she said muffled.

"You're not welcome", he said folding his arms. "Now, I would like it if no one disturbed me EVER AGAIN while we are not in a challenge…"

"Fine by me…" Autumn said, rolling her eyes as she ran off.

Brian sighed in relief as he watched her. "Now onto my next invention that shall guarantee my victory…"

 **000**

Autumn was hurrying back to the shelter in an attempt to change back Rocky. She felt extremely confident and anxious, but as she made it back, she no longer sensed Rocky's presence. To confirm her senses, she peered through the window and only saw Sandra walking around in the back.

She sighed before swearing to herself and walking back. Why was this so freaking difficult?! Now, there was a chance that he had gone back there with her, but she wasn't so sure of that.

Walking away from the shelter, she started searching around for him or any sign of where he went. She started sniffing around and following the path she got with a smile.

 **000**

Ace and Chase were sitting in a flowery field, the same area that the lake once sat.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Chase. "Where the hell did the lake go? First it turns red, now it's just gone!"

"Does it really matter?" asked Ace, nuzzling him. "This place is beautiful now…"

Chase looked back in order to gaze at the scenery before gaining a small smile. "Eh, I guess you're right…" he admitted, nuzzling him back.

The two laid down in the flowers and kissed,but just as they were about to get serious, they heard rustling coming from the side.

Rocky came out of the bushes, and upon seeing them, groaned softly. Remembering what was wrong, the two ignored his reaction to the two.

"Don't you two ever get enough of being abnormal?"

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, a bit miffed.

"Isn't supposed to be a male and a female?" Rocky commented. "I mean seriously. I know he looks like a bitch, but it ain't natural…"

Immediately, Ace used Dazzling Gleam, knocking Rocky out as he panted angrily.

 **000**

 **Ace: I HATE hearing that bullshit. Who I love and what I choose to do with my body is MY BUSINESS. If I'm not hurting you, SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

 **000**

"Calm…" Chase said, grabbing one of Ace's ribbons.

"How could you not be pissed?!" Ace exclaimed, teeth bared.

Chase gave him a peck on the lips, immediately changing Ace's 'tude as he gained a dreamy expression. "Just ignore them and realize that they don't control you...:"

Ace nodded unconsciously, staring into Chase's deep blue eyes.

"Alright…" Chase said, releasing him.

Immediately upon release, Ace tackled him and locked their lips together again. Once again, rustling in the bushes was heard, causing Ace to groan and stop their lip lock. "What now?"

Autumn came out of the bushes with the ray, surprising the two other Eeveelutions.

"Sis? What are you doing here?" Chase said as he sat up, Ace clinging to his neck while looking her way as well.

"Well…" she started before dropping the ray. "I was looking for Rocky so that I could fix him and we can go back to normal, but I couldn't-"

She stopped upon seeing Rocky's semi-unconscious form slowly getting off of the ground. She smiled before realizing that he most likely got hurt somehow.

"What happened?"

"Oh he pissed off Ace, so he knocked him out with Dazzling Gleam…"

"Oh~" Autumn said with a smile before getting serious. "Nice one…but never do it again...got it?" she said with a glare.

Ace nodded as she walked over to Rocky with the ray. Rocky finally got up and saw Autumn next to him. "What?" he asked upon seeing her staring at him.

Autumn immediately used the ray, causing him to shout out and hold his head. He groaned as he clenched his eyes shut before opening them slowly.

He sat back on the ground with a THUD. Autumn dropped the ray and ran up to him, gripping his chest.

He groaned. "My head…" he stated.

"Are you okay sweetie?" asked Autumn as she hopped up more and laid on his head.

"I think so…" he responded, unsure of what was going on. "What happened?"

"Sandra used this thing to turn you into a jackass so that you would listen to her more, but it didn't work and you just acted like a jerk instead of a minion for her…"

Rocky groaned. "It's always something!" he exclaimed. "She can never just...UGH!"

"Well don't worry", Chase said as he used Flamethrower on the ray, melting it. "Got that taken care of."

Autumn kissed Rocky happily, dropping to his shoulders to hug him.

"Now we don't have to worry about you being a jackass anymore...unless she makes Brian make another one for her…"

"Oh he's done with that bullshit", Autumn said. "He doesn't want anyone bothering get him or asking him to do anything before challenges…"

"Well, that's not gonna stop Sandy at all…" said Rocky, rolling his eyes. "She'll probably threaten to kill him…"

"Hopefully that's not the case and she just leaves the situation alone…" said Chase.

"I wouldn't hold on to that hope…" said Rocky.

 **000**

 **Rocky: It's good to be back to normal, but I still feel a bit weird…**

 **It'll go away probably, at least I hope…**

 **000**

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US AT THE MEETING AREA ASAP! IT'S TIME FOR US TO WATCH YOU HURT YOURSELVES!

"I really hate this game right now…" said Chase.

 **000**

Everyone made it to the meeting area and sat down in their respective bleachers..

"Alright, what's today's shitty challenge?" asked Alpha.

"I'd say trying not to laugh at your face,but that'd be too hard…" said Victini.

"That was extremely lame and you know it…" said Mew. "But, moving on, today is the day that the teams MERGE!"

Everyone started cheering; they'd made it to the halfway point of the game!

"Alright, alright settle down" said Victini. "The rules of the game remain the same, only difference is now ONE of you will gain immunity after the challenges unless we say otherwise…"

"Now, for your first merged challenge…" Mew said. "Your challenge is...well, to complete different challenges that you've seen on the internet!"

"Wait, what?!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Yep, we've all seen the stupidity and pain that different online challenges give, so what better way to celebrate you reaching the merge than making you subject yourselves to fads…"

"Ugh...this sucks…" said Jarred.

"The challenges online are just pointless time wasters done by idiotic people with no lives…" Alpha commented.

"Or maybe people just want to have fun and assholes like you want everything to be simple and boring…" Sherlock retorted.

"Thanks for the white knight response for idiocy...maybe save it for your stalker friends…"

Sherlock growled.

"Alright, let's get started with the first challenge, the most boring one out there…the Don't Judge Me challenge!"

 **000**

Everyone was in front of three tables full of condiments and makeup.

"Now, the Don't Judge Me challenge is essentially when you try to make yourself as ugly as possible, cut away, and make yourself beautiful, handsome, or just...yourself…"

"The player with the best transition will win an advantage in the next challenge…" said Mew.

"The player with the worst transition will get a DISadvantage in the next challenge…" Victini added.

"So, what? Do we have to make a video or something?"

"No. You just have to present yourself as ugly and we'll give you just ten seconds to get rid of it and make yourself presentable again…"

"Oh, this'll be easy!" said Sandra. "Some of us don't have to do anything at all…" she said, eyeing Kaia, who glared.

"Even so, we'll give you only thirty minutes to complete your ugly-fication and then we'll begin…" said Mew. "And...your time begins now!"

Everyone started grabbing random things to enhance their appearances before splitting up.

 **000**

Kaia, Jarred, and Esmeralda were at the junkyard shelter, using about six of the minutes to get there after getting all of their supplies.

"Alright, what are we going to do?" asked Esmeralda.

"You heard them...we have to make ourselves as ugly as possible…"

Jarred said as he picked up a makeup brush and started just brushing his entire body.

"Uh…" Kaia and Esmeralda started, exchanging unpleasant glances.

"What's the matter?" asked Jarred. "We have to win don't we?"

"Yeah...but still", said Kaia. "Making myself ugly on purpose just makes me feel...weird…"

"Oh, well...if you girls can't do it yourself, I can help", Jarred said, holding up black nail polish.

Kaia looked at her pure white tail and gulped. "Um...I-I don't know, Jarred. I just...don't feel comfortable…"

"Come on, babe", Jarred urged. "You too Essie, we don't need any disadvantages!"

The girls looked at each other once again before sighing.

"Fine…" Esmeralda said as she picked up a bottle of Strawberry syrup.

Kaia was still a bit reluctant, causing Jarred to sigh and approach her. He picked her up and kissed her. "Come on babe…"

Kaia sighed. "Okay...but you'd better help me get everything off if something stays…"

"Deal", Jarred chuckled. "Even though we all have to clean off for the challenge anyway…"

Kaia blushed with a giggle.

 **000**

Sandra, Rocky, Autumn, Chase, Ace, and Taylor all ended up at the same area, the field where the lake once stood.

"Well, isn't this coincidental?" Sandra asked. "A special group all together with a few other missing…"

"We're not making an alliance with you…" Autumn said with a glare. "You're full of shit…"

"Um, I'm pretty sure we all are since we all have-"

"Don't start that, please…" Rocky stated.

Hearing that, Sandra's eyes widened. He said please? Wasn't he still-

"Did you just say please?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes he did...and the ray is now destroyed…" Autumn answered for him. "And Brian said that he's not doing anything else for anyone…"

Sandra growled, but on the inside, she was very relieved and happy.

"Now, unless you're gonna behave, I suggest you go away!" Autumn said with a glare.

"I can stay if I please. You don't run anything…" said Sandra, folding her arms.

"Um...I suggest that we spend less time arguing and more time trying to make ourselves hideous…" Taylor said.

"Hell, it won't be a problem for her. She's already got the job done…"

"SANDY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rocky demanded with a glare.

"She started it!" Sandra retorted.

"Yeah, and I'll also finish it-" Autumn started as she tried lunging at her, only to be blocked by Rocky, who shook his head.

"I don't want you two fighting…" he said seriously. "It may be everyone for his or herself, but that doesn't mean it has to be…"

Autumn and Sandra glared at each other.

"Fine", they said simultaneously.

"Great", said Ace. "Now, let's get started."

"We don't have much time now, so I agree…" said Taylor as he picked up lipstick. He sighed to himself. "Here we go…"

 **000**

Alpha was sitting in the cave the Reshirams usually resided in. He had absolutely no interest in the challenge and didn't care about the disadvantage. To him, online challenges were stupid time wasters that only brain dead morons take pleasure in.

He thought about what Sherlock said and chuckled. 'Fun'. What was fun about making a complete idiot of yourself for the entire world to see? Sherlock just needed to learn to shut up.

"Well well well…"

Speak of the devil…

Sherlock floated towards him, his arms folded. "I see that you are being a pessimistic, misoneist…"

"Mind your own damn business, loser…" said Alpha. "Don't you have to go subject yourself to a dumb step for a dumb challenge?"

"Hmph, I can see you're already done, so I guess I can answer that…" Sherlock said.

"Great comeback…" Alpha said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Well if I'm so ugly, why are you in love with me?"

"I AM NOT!" Sherlock exclaimed with a faint blush. "You may want me to be, but I have no interest in anyone!"

"Riiiiiiight", said Alpha. "Well, run along now…go back to your childish ways."

"Why the hell are you going to subject yourself to a disadvantage because you want to be so serious?"

"Because I'm not a moron like the hundreds of other people who have played this game…"

"So...doing a challenge for something helpful makes you a moron?" asked Sherlock. "It must be a sad life that you live…"

"I don't see how my life is any of your concern, but...okay", Alpha responded.

Sherlock growled before floating away, allowing Alpha to sigh in relief. He was just too annoying.

"10 MINUTES REMAIN!"

"Well, while that runs down, I need to come up with a new strategy…"

 **000**

 **Alpha: Am I surprised I made it to the merge? Of course not. I am surprised, however, that the likes of wannabe villain, dark-type baby, hippie, and clingy gay boyfriend have made it thus far. It really shows you how dumb this game is…**

 **000**

Brian was in his cave yet again working on another invention. He used the pinecones and stones as targets as he tightened the screws on his newest creation. It was a small ray that resembled a squirt gun. It was a puke-ish green color with a brown ball at the end.

"Perfect! My Uglifier will ensure that I win the challenge, bringing me much closer to world domination!" He blasted the pine cone, turning it into a bouquet of flowers.

His eyes widened before he looked at his ray. "Of course…" he said as he tossed it away.

He groaned. "Why are my evil creations always good?!" he exclaimed. After a few seconds, he gained a smirk. "Well...if my inventions with evil intent turn out good...maybe I should try good inventions…"

"5 MINUTES REMAIN!"

"Maybe later…" he said quickly as he grabbed some dirt from the ground and threw it on himself.

 **000**

After the five minutes were up, everyone reported back to the meeting area with their 'hideous' appearances. An automatic curtain was now sitting there in front of a table of supplies.

Victini stifled his laughter upon seeing them all, while Mew sweatdropped.

"Alright, as much fun it would be to just insult and give our reviews here and now, we'll wait until it's your turn", Victini explained.

"Okay…" said Mew. "Let's go on and get started. Ace, you first…"

Ace had nothing but red lipstick spots on his face that resembled acne. He moved next to the curtain and saw a table with other makeup, towels, and a bowl water behind it.

"Remember, only ten seconds…" said Mew. "And...go!"

The curtain covered him and he immediately used his ribbons to grab a towel, dip it in water, and wipe his face clean.

When the time was up, the curtain moved, showing him all cleaned up and normal. Nothing extravagant.

"Well...that was very boring…" said Victini. "Not much of a change at all…you added spots and then washed them off."

"Well, I couldn't really-"

"Alpha, you're next…" said Mew.

"No thanks, I'll happily take the disadvantage", said Alpha. "I don't wish to make myself look like an idiot…"

"Well, you're already hideous, but...I guess you all just have to hope you do better than each other because the disadvantage is now Alpha's", said Mew. "You're all just competing for the advantage…"

"Autumn, you're up…"

Autumn had made herself look like a hideous clown. She had put lipstick all around her mouth, cheeks, and eyes and yellow mustard spots on the rest of her face.

"Oh...a clown with zits...creative…" said Victini. "Now, get by the curtain…"

Autumn stood by the curtain. "GO!"

Autumn quickly went to the towels and started wiping off her face, however, everything ended up smudging. She quickly dipped a towel in water and started wiping when the curtain moved back, showing her still wiping.

"Ooh...you didn't finish. Too bad…" said Victini. "No advantage for you…"

Autumn sighed as she finished getting the 'makeup' off.

"Alright, Brian...uh...you're up…" said Mew, seeing the Reuniclus had nothing but dirt on him.

Brian went behind the curtain. "Evil shall emerge clean!"

"Right...right…" Victini said. "GO!"

Brian saw the water bowl and smiled to himself. He immediately grabbed it and poured it over himself to get the dirt off and also ruin it for the other competitors.

The curtain moved back, showing that he was still dripping with the water. "Evil triumphs!"

"Um...you only had dirt on you...and you poured the entire bowl of water on yourself…" said Victini. "So, no, evil did NOT triumph…"

"Wait, he used all of the water!?" Kaia exclaimed, her face looking very very bad.

"Don't worry, it gets refilled after each of you go…" said Mew. "Anyway...Chase, you're up next…"

Chase had drawn a unibrow and colored a tooth black. He also had drawn a bunch of scribbles on his face.

He went next to the curtain.

"Alright, aaand GO!"

The curtain covered him and immediately, he grabbed a towel, dipped it in water and scrubbed his face hard and quickly to get everything off. He saw a brush and grease as well and tried to go for it, but he only brushed his hair once before the curtain moved, revealing him.

"Hmm...give us a smile."

Chase's eyes widened. He forgot about the black tooth. He groaned.

"Hey, don't get down. You didn't do well at the beginning anyway. You drew on your face, colored a tooth, and that's it", said Victini. "Come on, we're looking for grotesque! We know you're not all like Garbodor, Muk, or well...Alpha, but come on…"

"Do you love me too?" Alpha asked in a deadpan voice. "Because the more you talk shit, the more you sound like stalker boy here…" he said, gesturing to Sherlock.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself", the Alakazam responded.

"I would, but I don't wish to…" said Alpha.

"To answer your question, no I don't", Victini responded. "Your attitude and name just make it very easy…"

"Okay Dick-tini…"

Victini froze as a few others tried to hold back their laughs, including Mew. Victini growled and glared at the pink feline, who cleared his throat. "Back to the challenge. Esmeralda, you're up next…"

Esmeralda didn't do much of anything except put orange eyeliner on and draw a circle around her face. Victini sighed, facepalming.

"Alright, get to the curtain", said Mew.

Esmeralda went next to the curtain.

"And GO!"

The curtain covered her and she immediately grabbed a towel and started wiping her face clean. Using her tail, she grabbed another eyeliner, this time pink, and put it over her eyes as she put the towel down.

The curtain moved back, showing her in her new 'beauty'.

"Hmm...interesting", said Mew. "You're the first to actually do something extra…"

"Yeah, but it's not really a change unless you count a change of color and skin…" Victini said. "Jarred, you're next…"

Jarred had a spaghetti wig on his head, a black spot between his teeth, broken glasses and red dots all over his face and chest.

"Ooh...finally something funny and particularly challenging…" said Victini. "Let's see how well you do with getting it all off…"

Jarred stood by the curtain.

"And...GO!"

Grabbing a towel and dipping it in water. He put it on his face and drilled into the ground before coming back up spotless.

The curtain moved, showing his clean body.

"Niiice", said Victini. "You're in first place so far…"

The others glared after he said that.

"Kaia, you're next", said Mew.

Kaia sighed. She had painted a Jynx's face over hers thanks to Jarred.

"Holy shit, that's hideous!" Victini exclaimed. "Change of plans, YOU are now in first place...unless you can't get everything off in time…"

Kaia gulped as she went by the curtain.

"GO!"

The curtain covered her and she immediately started washing her face and using the makeup to make herself look better.

The Jynx makeup came off...mostly, but she still used more makeup. When time was up, she had a Mr. Mime's skin tone.

Everyone's eyes widened, as Sandra burst into laughter. "Nice work! You look WAY better that way…"

Kaia growled. "At least I actually attempted to make myself ugly, well...yours came naturally, but still, at least attempt to make it worse.."

Sandra growled back.

"Uh...so Jarred's back in the lead", said Victini, causing Kaia to sigh.

As she walked back over, Jarred embraced her, causing Sandra to glare.

"Rocky, you're up next…"

Rocky simply had a spiral on his chest.

"Yeah...this is one of the lamest…" said Victini. "But...a challenge is a challenge…"

Rocky went next to the curtain. This didn't really help at all considering he was 6'07'' and the curtain was only 6'00''.

"Well...um...Rocky, go, I guess…" said Mew.

Rocky grabbed the towel and just wiped the mark off. He tried scrubbing it hard and he easily got it off. He didn't even need the ten seconds.

"Alright, next", said Victini, not caring about Rocky anymore. "Sandra, you're next."

Sandra had green spots on her face and barbecue sauce stains on her body.

"Eh…" Victini said. "Not bad, but also not good. Get to the curtain…"

Sandra rolled her eyes and went next to the curtain.

"Alright and...GO!"

Sandra immediately grabbed the towels and started cleaning herself. When the time was over, Sandra just looked normal.

"Meh...nothing special", said Victini. "Next...Sherlock."

Sherlock only had blush and eyeshadow on, as well as red dots.

"Ugh...another generic…" said Victini. "Alright, to the curtain."

Sherlock nodded and went next to the curtain. "Okay, aaaand GO!"

The curtain covered up Sherlock, who immediately cleaned himself off using his Psychic abilities. For an added effect, he decided to Mega Evolve.

When the ten seconds were up, Sherlock was revealed, and everyone either scoffed or rolled his or her eyes.

"Well, that's very impressive, but also a cop out", Victini commented. "Not very impressive…"

"Of course…." Alpha added, making Sherlock growl.

"And now for the final participant...Taylor!"

Taylor had painted himself to look like a Gyarados. He had used blueberry syrup, blue eyeliner and eyeshadow, toner, and concealer.

"Whoa...now THIS is impressive…" said Victini.

"Yeah, your similarities are really amplified here" , Mew actually added. "Well, let's see if you're fast enough to get it all off. To the curtain!"

Taylor slithered to the curtain with a complacent look. He had lots of experience with makeup and therefore knew the tips and tricks to applying it, as well as getting it off.

He laid out and quickly used Hydro Cannon at the sky before knocking some bottled soap off of the table. When the Hydro Cannon landed, the soap bottle burst open; this, combined with the water, not only got all off all of the makeup in record time, but also gave his body an even glossier sheen.

"Whoa…" all of the guys, minus Alpha and Brian, said while staring. This earned them so not-so-pleasant glares from their girls.

"Well, it's easy to say that Taylor wins the advantage!"

Upon hearing that, almost everyone groaned.

"Alright, now it's time for the next challenge...the Ice Bucket challenge!"

"Oh great...more stupidity…" Alpha muttered.

 **000**

Everyone was lined up horizontally for the next challenge. There were numerous buckets of ice water near them while Mew and Victini floated next to a pile of books. There was a line of tape with different measures of feet on the side of it.

"Alright...this challenge actually has some meaning. This challenge was meant for people to know what it feels like to have ALS, or Chu Gherig's Disease, and donate money to help with research to help. However, people have only been doing the challenge and not donating. And since the fad is now over, we're free to do that as well", said Victini.

"Yeah…" Mew started. "So, here we have buckets of ice water and here we have books. You will be doused in the ice water and a book will be placed on your head. Your goal will be to make it as far as you can before the book falls from your shivering…"

"Another idiotic challenge, only this one has a sappy background…" Alpha commented.

"So...putting yourself in the shoes of someone with a serious disease to know how they feel and donate to them is stupid?!" Esmeralda asked with a glare.

"Didn't you here floating fire fennec? Only a few morons who do this actually donate", Alpha stated. "Why the hell would I want to inflict pain on myself to feel sympathy THEN donate instead of just giving them money…?" Alpha asked. "This world we live in...full of dumb fuckers…"

"Ignoring Omega's mini-rant…"

Alpha glared.

"Taylor, since you won last challenge, your advantage is an added five feet to your final distance", Mew said.

"Cool!"

"And Alpha, you get five feet taken off from your final distance…"

"Who says that I'm doing this challenge?"

"We do if you don't want to be cannon food right this instant…"

Alpha groaned.

 **000**

 **Alpha: Fuck this game and everyone in it…**

 **000**

"Okay, Taylor, you're up first…" said Mew.

"Wait, is there a reward and consequence for this challenge, too?" asked Rocky.

"There most certainly are…" said Victini. "Pretty much the same thing. An advantage and a disadvantage…"

"Now, if there are no further questions-"

"Wait, I have one!" Kaia said. "How many more challenges are after this one?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out…" Victini said. "Now, no more questions…"

"Taylor-"

Taylor sighed as he slithered forward. Victini floated above him with a bucket and poured the ice water on him. Being a water-type, this really didn't affect him, but the sudden contact made him shriek.

A shiver ran up his spine as Victini placed a book on his head. He tried calming down and relaxing, but the slight wind blowing made it a bit difficult.

He slithered forward slowly as his body started twitching randomly. Eventually, as he reached nine feet, he twitched, causing the book he had to fall.

"Ooh, nine feet", said Mew. "Plus five extra that's fourteen feet."

"Oh please...for a long serpent, you sure didn't make it far…" Sandra commented.

"It's fucking hard and I had to be careful because of the book!" Taylor retorted with a glare.

"Alright Sherlock, you're up next…" said Mew.

Sherlock nodded with a smile.

"And don't even think about fixing the book with Confusion or anything…"

Sherlock groaned softly as he got in front of the line.

Victini poured the water on him, causing him to squeak, jump and shiver involuntarily.

The book was placed on his head and due to his shivering, it slid off immediately.

"Wow, not even one step…" said Victini. "Sad…"

Sherlock growled as he sat down and hugged himself to try and warm up and calm down.

"Well, Taylor's still in the lead at the moment…" said Mew. "Sandra, you're up…"

"Oh, right aren't you weak against water AND ice?" Kaia asked cockily.

"Yeah, she most certainly is…" Autumn said with a smirk.

Sandra growled at them before standing in front of the line.

"Good luck Sandy…" Rocky said sheepishly.

Sandra smiled a bit before letting out a breath of nervousness.

Victini floated above her with a bucket and dumped the ice water immediately. Sandra shrieked and jumped, shivering like mad.

"FUCK...ME!" she panted angrily.

"We know you want my man to do that, and like I said, it ain't happening", Kaia commented.

Sandra snarled, glaring daggers at her. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Okay...focus on the challenge, not your generic girl drama…." Victini said, putting the book on her head.

Sandra was still feeling cold and spasmodic, as well as weakness, so it was difficult for her. She started walking across the line, still shaking until the book fell. She reached only 5 feet.

"Come. On", Alpha stated. "YOU PEOPLE AREN'T EVEN MOVING!"

"Okay, how about you go next and prove how easy it is!?" Taylor exclaimed.

"I would, but these idiots have it going backwards alphabetically, so I'm second to last…"

"Yep, and on that note, Rocky, you're up", said Mew.

Rocky sighed as he walked forward. Victini floated up and poured the water on his head, causing him to scream with his mouth closed. He jumped in shock and kept jumping before he stopped, his legs quivering.

"I hate my life…" he muttered.

Victini placed a book on Rocky's head. As he tried walking, the book wobbled like mad. He moved his leg back and stood still, or at least he tried to. Eventually, he just took a risk while still shaking. He took a large step and got 6 feet immediately before jerking his body forward. The book was constantly on the move as he continued doing that method. Eventually, around his third time, the book fell off of his head.

"18 feet, impressive…" said Mew before Rocky collapsed.

Autumn gasped and rushed over to him.

"This is gonna take a while…" Alpha commented.

"Rocky, are you okay?" Autumn asked

Rocky was shuddering and shivering. "S-Sure…"

"Of course he's not, you dumbass!" Sandra exclaimed as she was still shivering herself.

"No one advised you to talk to me!"

"Deal with it!"

"STOP IT!" Rocky shouted as he shivered shivered and shuddered as he got up. "Just...stop it. I love both you equally, but this shit is getting out of control!"

"Rocky, it's one day...calm down", Sandra said.

"One day my ass, you two argued throughout the last challenge, too and you found discontent with each other when we first started", said Rocky. "So don't you tell me to calm down when you're part of the problem."

"Let's save the drama for later", said Mew. "Kaia, you're up…"

Kaia gulped in nervousness. Seeing this, Jarred kissed her forehead.

"You'll be fine…" he said soothingly.

Kaia smiled before walking to the line. Victini floated with the bucket of water and dumped it on her, making her shriek and jump. She shivered like mad as Victini put the book on her head. She breathed through the intense chill and got a few steps in before ducking down, causing the book to fall off.

Sandra laughed at her, causing Jarred to give her a look, immediately causing her to stop and blush.

"7 feet...eh", said Victini. "Rocky's still in the lead…"

"Jarred, you're next…" said Mew.

Jarred nodded. At that moment, he was showing himself as a brave guy, but on the inside...he was terrified of what the feeling would be like.

He got in front of the line and was immediately drenched in the ice water, slipping on the ground in the process.

"FUCKING SHIT, THAT'S BAD!" he exclaimed as he shivered like mad.

Victini put the book on his head while he was still on the ground attempting to rise.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kaia exclaimed. "He hasn't even gotten up yet!"

"It's f-fine…" Jarred said, shivering as he stood. "My spikes are holding it firm…"

Jarred started walking forward, rather shakily, as the shock and chill were overpowering him a lot due to his added weakness to water.

He was actually doing pretty well, mostly because of his head blade. However, this was going to change as he reached 20 feet. He shook involuntarily, causing the book to slide to the side and off of his head.

"Oh, a new best", said Mew. "Congrats Jarred, you're in first now…"

"Wait a sec, how does this shit even work? asked Chase. "Like, is there immunity at the end or-"

"Oh, we didn't mention?" asked Mew. "Well, whoever wins each challenge gets immunity in tonight's vote…"

"And we can now determine that only one challenge is left since I doubt you two will let five people have immunity in the merge…" Alpha stated.

"Esmeralda, you're next…" said Mew, changing subjects.

Esmeralda sighed. She was definitely not looking forward to this. She was a FIRE-type for pete's sake! Nevertheless, she sucked in a breath as Victini picked up a bucket and rose it over her before dumping it.

Unlike the girls prior, she didn't shriek, she ROARED. She growled and whimpered to herself as she held her eyes closed for a while, the water dripping from her body as Victini placed a book on her head.

"T-This is awful…" she groaned as she couldn't move at all. Because of her trembling and shaking, the book fell off easily, causing her to look down in sadness.

"Poor hippie…" Alpha said.

Esmeralda glared at him.

"Alright, Chase, you're next", said Mew.

Chase nodded as he walked forward. He braced himself as Victini floated above him and dumped the water on him. He yelled a bit with his mouth closed.

He started shivering and trembling, lifting some parts of his body involuntarily.

The book was placed on his head and he immediately jumped forward by a considerable amount. The momentum caused the book to fly forward.

"13 foot leap...niiice, but not enough to win", said Victini.

"Of c-course…" he muttered.

"Brian, it's your turn…"

"I am already pure coldness as I am evil, but...if it guarantees my safety in this ludicrous game, fine…" he commented.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" said Victini as he floated above him with a water bucket.

Victini poured the water, causing Brian to squeal and shake himself off.

"E-evil has never experienced that much cold….EVER."

Victini put a book on his head as he started floating forward without much difficulty. Eventually, he surpassed 20 feet and actually made it to 32 before shaking, making the book fall.

"Um...surprisingly, Brian is in first now…"

"He can float!" Ace exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"Sherlock could float and he failed immediately, so your claim is invalid."

"Autumn, you're up…"

"Good luck sweetie…" said Rocky.

Autumn smiled. "Thanks…"

"You're gonna need it…"

Autumn rolled her eyes upon hearing that. As if. Her dad trained her to deal with all kinds of situations, so her sensitivity to pain and shock was a bit lower. This was great for her, especially since her dad usually covered all of her weaknesses.

She got to the line and awaited the bucket. "Alright, since you're the daughter of a psycho, we're gonna have to make it a bit more challenging for you."

"Are you kidding me?!" she exclaimed. "That's bullshit!"

Victini picked up a barrel full of ice water, making Autumn growl.

He dumped the water on her, making her whimper a bit from the larger volume.

She groaned to herself before shaking it off as Victini put TWO books on her head.

"This is fucking ridiculous…" she muttered as the books sat on her head, already wobbling a bit.

She started walking with ease, not worried in the slightest. The books were wobbling, but not so much that they were getting ready to collapse. As she reached the 20 minute mark, she began getting a bit overconfident and started speed walking.

This, was what screwed her.

She was approaching the 30 feet mark, but the top book fell over, stopping her at 29 feet.

"Ooh, so close", said Mew.

Autumn growled angrily before using Energy Ball at the sky.

"Alright Omega, you're next…" said Victini.

"Go screw yourself with Mew's tail…"

"No thanks, plus you're a steel-type, shouldn't you be the one screwing?"

"Your jokes are terrible…" Sandra stated.

"Sure they are…" said Victini. "Now come on Supercomputer Spiderman…"

Alpha groaned. "This is pointless…"

"I agree, his head is flat and he has Psychic abilities, sadly…" Sherlock stated. "It'd be too easy for him."

"You fucked up and you're a Psychic-type, and my head being flat means that things can slide, so shut it…" Alpha retorted before turning to the line of tape. "Go ahead…"

Victini dumped the water on him, but because of his already cold, steel-body, it had little effect. The book was placed on his head.

He tucked his legs in and started flying forward quickly, making it all the way across. The final feet was 100, so he most likely already won. However…

"Uh uh uh…" Victini said, looking at Alpha's book which was at the 13 feet mark.

Alpha floated back over and groaned. "Of fucking course…"

"Yep, so Brian is still in the lead…" said Mew. "Ace, you're the last one. You'd better make it good…"

Ace gulped in nervousness. Seeing his hesitance, Chase kissed his cheek to calm him down. It succeeded a bit, as Ace smiled a bit and walked forward.

Victini picked up a bucket and immediately poured it on the Sylveon's body. Ace jumped in shock and started shivering erratically.

Victini put a book on his head and immediately, it fell after he shook from the chill.

"Well, that was fast…" said Mew. "Brian is the second to win immunity AND an advantage in the next challenge."

"Evil wins! I told you fools I was evil incarnate!" Brian gloated.

"Wait...if we have immunity, why do we still have to participate?" Taylor asked.

"Hmm...good point…" said Mew. "Brian, Taylor, you two are free to go…"

"Excellent...now I can work on-uh…" Brian started before realizing he was still around others. "None of your businesses…"

He floated away, with Taylor gaining a smile and following him.

"Alright, time for the final challenge…" said Victini. "The Tin Can challenge!"

Everyone exchanged glances before looking back with small grins. This wasn't so bad at all…

"Why that challenge out of all others?" asked Chase.

"Well, the Cinnamon Challenge can kill you and we don't want any of your parents suing or trying to kill us if you suffocate…" Victini started, "the Riley Jenner Challenge is too dumb…"

"...and the Bean Boozled challenge would be nice, but we don't want to do any more trivia…at least now", Mew explained.

"Anyways, we know there are many more challenges, but we're not gonna explain why we're not doing them. Deal with this…" said Victini.

"Now, let's get set up…"

 **000**

Taylor had followed Brian to his cave without the Reuniclus noticing...somehow. The Milotic grinned to himself. If he could get this idiot on his side, maybe he could control the game a bit better. Sure, he had a small alliance with Rocky and Autumn already, but they were almost always interrupted, or the couple wouldn't show up for meetings, so they didn't have a chance to plan.

At that moment, he felt that either Alpha or Sherlock needed to go. Now that they were at the merge, threats needed to go ASAP. After thinking about what he was going to say and do, Taylor cleared his throat and slithered into the Reuniclus' cave, as he stared at his monitors.

He got closer as Brian typed away on his computer. He peeked his head over his shoulder.

"Hey Brian!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brian screamed as he fell out of his 'evil lounge seat'. He groaned before getting up and seeing Taylor smiling at him. Another female...great. Just what he needed.

"State your business woman", Brian said, as he pulled his chair towards himself and sat back down. "I'm busy…"

Taylor looked at the scream and saw that he was on Sliggoogle looking up batteries.

"Busy doing what? Deciding if AA or AAA is a better choice?"

"Haha, very funny", Brian replied sarcastically. "What are you doing here and how did you even find me?"

"...I followed you…"

Brian sighed. "I knew I should have floated out of sight."

"Well, I wanted to know if you would-"

"I do not wish to create any more devices for anyone, so if that is what you are about to ask...leave."

"No, I don't want you make anything, I was wondering...do you want to team up?"

"Team up? With you?" Brian asked before laughing. "You do not know the true meaning of evil, you are a cutey patooty serpent thing…"

Taylor glared at him and used one of his pink extensions to grab him and bring him close to his face.

"I'll have you know that I was responsible for my old team's losses, and I plan on dominating this game with your help. Wanna make it to the finale?"

"Y-yes ma'am…"

"Of course you do, so...are you in or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"...Uh…" Taylor sweatdropped before deciding to use this to his advantage. "No…"

"Then no", Brian said, breaking away. "I wish to not be disturbed and work on my own…"

"Okay, suit yourself…" Taylor said. "You may be safe today, but the next time is a whole new ball game."

As he started to leave, Brian grew a bit nervous.

"Hmm...maybe I should reconsider. Having minions is always good…"

" _The last two minions you had were crazy; take no chances. You're fine, superior, handsome, and talented!"_

"Why yes I am", he said. "I don't need those fools. They will all quake in fear as I rise and win this game. WORLD DOMINATION WILL BE MINE!"

" _Yes, yes it will…."_

 **000**

The remaining ten players were sitting, blindfolded, around a table with five different tin cans.

"Alright, your goal is to guess what you are eating without the label", said Mew. "The one with the most correct guesses will win this challenge…"

"Everyone gets one guess for each can…" Victini added. "Now, let's get started with the first can."

Each player was given a bowl of the substance, which was ravioli.

"Wait, where's the bowl?" Jarred asked, feeling around for the bowl and silverware.

"It's there…" Mew responded.

Most of them started eating the contents in the bowl and while some enjoyed it, others didn't.

"Well, it's got a weird texture…"

"Oh, this is just ravioli…" Chase said. "I eat this at my dads' house."

"You sure about that?" asked Victini.

"Well, it's a kind of pasta, I know that…"

"It's ravioli. These idiots are trying to make us second guess…"

"No, they said one guess, so we really couldn't second guess if we wanted to…" Sherlock retorted. "Also, this is more like spaghetti and meatballs…"

"In a can?" Sandra asked. "Really?"

"Chef Boyardee…"

"Okay...I see your point…" said Sandra. "Anyways, I think it's like some ravioli like the Flareon said."

"Yeah, that's one of the only things that make sense…" said Esmeralda.

Everyone started agreeing with ravioli except for Sherlock, who despite his deduction capabilities, was adamant that it was spaghetti despite the texture and size not being the same.

"Alright, everyone except for Sherlock gets a point", said Mew.

"Ha!" Alpha laughed, while Sherlock growled. He was getting really tired of the metal spider's attitude and constant berating. It was time to actually start using his common sense and deduction again.

"Alright, next can…"

The next can was brown bread. _Yes, there's actually canned bread_.

It was placed in front of everyone, and the smell was a bit weird. It was like pound cake mixed with sulfur or something.

Kaia decided to feel it first before tasting it, and immediately upon feeling it…

"Well, I know it's a bread product…" Kaia said before she took a piece off and ate it.

The taste made her gag a bit, but she still swallowed.

"Okay, that tastes awful…"

"Really?" asked Rocky as he ate some as well. "Hmm, tastes like...some kind of muffin or something to me…there's raisins."

"Really? I love raisins!" said Chase as he took a bite before immediately spitting it out. "Oh Arceus, that bread tastes like it was soaked in vinegar!"

"Um, remember you all still have to guess…"

"Based on reactions, I'm guessing canned bread with raisins…"

"That sounds awful", said Sandra before she took a bite for herself. She shrugged at the taste. "Not good, but also not that bad. Tastes like something Aunt Frankie would make…"

"Sandy!"

"Oops! Sorry auntie!" Sandra said quickly. "Um...I'm gonna guess...a canned muffin.."

"Yes, and my guess was awful…" Sherlock said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, though it wasn't seen due to the blindfold.

"It tastes like a wet sponge with raisins…" Jarred said, spitting a raising out. "Um...I guess I'll go with Sherlock and say canned bread…"

Alpha chewed his sample before groaning. "This is that canned brown bread junk with raisins inside. Some people really need to stop making food."

The ones who hadn't guessed went along with Alpha.

"And everyone except for Sandra gets a point this time", said Mew.

"Okay, since I have a feeling of how this is gonna go, new rule", Victini said. "You have to actually think and not just agree with someone. You can have the same answer, but you have to have an actual reason it you have to have tasted it. Not just because 'he said it'."

Almost everyone groaned.

"Now, next can…"

The next can had canned fish. _Mmm, mercury and slime_.

Everyone was given a plate of sardines and salmon.

Esmeralda took a bite first and gagged a bit.

"Well, this is fish, I know that much…" she said.

Kaia took a bite next and immediately gagged at the sliminess as well. "Yep, terrible terrible fish."

"I agree, it is fish. The sliminess and overall shape signify it…" said Sherlock.

"It tastes like a wet gym sock…" said Jarred. "I don't think I have a guess…"

"Fish…" said Sandra. "It tastes like old salmon…"

"This challenge is boring and stupid…" said Alpha. "It's obvious that most of us are going to agree on the same damn thing whether we're blindfolded or not…"

"Well, the fact that the past rounds had fails makes your point fall fl-"

"Okay, can we just screw this challenge and finish?" asked Autumn, gagging from the fish. "I'm tired and I'm getting a headache from these fumes…"

Everyone started agreeing with ending the challenge already, as the last two challenges were already stressful and annoying. This challenge felt like it was going to be unfair.

"You know what, fine…" said Victini. "I gotta admit, this really was stupid. That's the last time we let Shaymin convince us to do a challenge…"

"So...we're done?" asked Chase.

"Yeah…" Mew said.

"So...who gets the last immunity?" asked Autumn, taking off her blindfold.

"Hmm...pretty tough call…" said Mew. "But I guess-"

"Alpha", Victini said immediately, folding his arms.

"Really?!" Sherlock exclaimed. "Out of all of us, you choose the jackass?!"

"I have to have someone to make fun of…" Victini said.

"Oh joy, it really is an honor…" Alpha said sarcastically.

"As it should…" said Victini. "Well, we'll see you all in the elimination…"

Everyone exchanged glances.

 **000**

Taylor called Autumn and Rocky for their meeting.

"Alright guys, who won the last immunity?"

"Alpha…" Autumn said grumpily rolling her eyes. "Because of Victini being Victini…"

"Well that works in our favor a lot…" said Taylor. "I say we take Sherlock out."

"Um...why?" asked Rocky. "He hasn't done anything…"

"His intelligence is a threat. We're at the merge, so we have to make the votes actually count now!"

"But you seem to have things backwards…" Autumn said.

"What? How so?" asked Taylor.

"Anyone who's ever seen one of these shows know that the ones who are the least suspected to win end up doing so…" said Autumn. "In other words, we need to get rid of possible underdogs…"

"What? So...Brian?"

"Of course not! I said underdog, not supreme dumbass…" Autumn said.

"Well, the only underdogs are probably Ace, Esmeralda, and Jarred…" said Taylor before he gained a smirk. "And I think we have a winner."

"Who?"

"Jarred", said Taylor. "Both Sandra and Kaia always fawn over him and argue, so in a sense, it'll weaken both of them!"

"Um...I think that has some hiccups…" said Autumn. "Getting rid of the boy toy that's being fought over only gets the girls' or guys' minds back on the game in their absence."

Rocky remained silent throughout this meeting. He didn't like targeting or doing anything of this nature, as it felt unjust to him, so he just decided to keep to himself.

"Well, we can do Esmeralda…" said Taylor. "She doesn't have any connections and her boyfriend's already gone…"

"True...BUT, her peacefulness can make or break her…" said Autumn. "Like, she's an underdog, but she's also NOT an underdog. She's in the middle. In fact, when Roscoe left, she didn't express any sadness, so she's definitely strong…"

Taylor sighed. "So Ace?"

"Well that's not gonna work because-"

"Look Autumn!" Taylor said, cutting her off. "We know that Ace is your brother's boyfriend, but we have to vote out someone and he's the only one that doesn't have shit that makes him strong out of the three."

"Me and my brother are starting to get along very well. I don't wanna tarnish it by eliminating his boyfriend!"

"Come on! Rock?"

"I'm with Autumn...I don't even wanna target anyone…"

Taylor growled. "FINE!"

Taylor slithered off, confusing the couple. Autumn gained a suspicious glare.

"ALRIGHT! TIME FOR THE FIRST MERGED ELIMINATION OF THE SEASON!"

 **000**

Everyone sat down at their normal or new seats.

"Alright, this is the first merged elimination, so we're gonna set the groundwork…" said Victini. "Nothing's changed….."

There was a moment of silence as everyone gave Victini an annoyed look.

"Moving on...you all should know the drill by now…" said Mew. "To start off...immunity! Brian, Taylor, and Alpha, you guys are safe…"

"Kaia, Sandra, Chase, Autumn, Rocky, and Sherlock, you guys are safe as well…" said Mew. "Ace...Esmeralda...Jarred...one of you is heading home tonight…"

"Ace, your soft-spoken nature and your clinginess to Chase has made you a target due to being a possible 'underdog' threat…"

"Jarred, you have two girls fighting over you. Will your elimination make them weak?"

"NO!" both Kaia and Sandra exclaimed.

"And...Esmeralda. You're a pacifist who doesn't do much of anything. It's weird…"

Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

"The one going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..Ace."

"WHAT!?" Chase exclaimed angrily as Autumn and Rocky's eyes widened. They looked towards Taylor, who was looking away with a cocky smirk. Autumn growled.

Ace looked down.

"Hold on, why the hell did you-"

"Didn't you hear him?" asked Alpha. "Underdogs always win and we don't need that shit here, so…"

Chase growled.

 **-000-**

Ace was inside of the cannon.

"Any last words?"

"I just-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Victini blasted him away.

Chase watched Ace fly and turned around to see Autumn and Rocky.

"What do you want?" he asked, grumpily.

"I'm really sorry about Ace…" said Autumn.

"Same here. "Know that we didn't vote for him…"

"Yeah, but he still got eliminated didn't he?" asked Chase as he started walking into the forest.

Autumn and Rocky exchanged sympathetic looks.

 **000**

 **Autumn: TAYLOR! I don't know what the hell you did, but you are going to PAY!**

 **000**

 **Taylor: It was simple. If those two fucks don't wanna go along, screw them. All i had to do was convince Alpha, Jarred, Kaia, and Esmeralda and things were set…**

 **I always get what I want...one way or another…**

 **000**

 **DAMN! Poor Ace. I feel like Chase is gonna go through the sad phase...which he shouldn't. Taylor is proving himself to be a very capable villain now. The merge is here and things are starting to heat up. I wonder what'll happen next. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	18. Snakes and Splatters

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island. The contestants reached the merge and things picked up very fast. Kaia's alliance was reunited, causing happiness among them all, while others decided to stay the way they were. The challenges were challenges….confusing I know. The contestants had to show their speed, worth, taste talent, and uh...durability and stability? Three immunities were awarded, one for each challenge. In the end, due to his underdog status, concluded by the others, Ace was blasted.**

 **We're still in the merge and things will only get weirder from here. What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Chase was sitting in the field, well, what used to be the field. Now it was a murky swamp. He was very confused and annoyed at the constant environmental transitions this island had, but he was much more upset about Ace being eliminated last challenge.

He had no real idea as to why _he_ was eliminated compared to the others. He didn't bother anyone, he was usually with him, and he was too cute. Well, that last thing wasn't really a reason for him not to be eliminated since Rika was automatically eliminated early, but still. Granted, however, he was sure that he'd see him again, but it still didn't make sense to him.

As he laid on a rock in the middle of the dirty, swamp water, he heard branches snap, leaves rustle, and dark shadows move around. He figured that it was just someone else coming along and trying to find an open space like he did when he first got there, and as such, wasn't on alert.

He suddenly heard groaning, causing him to slowly raise his head and look around. He saw absolutely nothing.

"Must just be hearing things…" he said to himself as he laid his head back down.

The groaning grew louder, causing him to raise his head again and look around. Seeing nothing once again. He hesitantly laid his head back down.

He suddenly heard a roar and sprang up. He looked forward and saw a decaying corpse charging towards him. It was a yellow-tan skeleton with a tattered blue shirt, green soulless eyes, and torn up khaki shorts.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed. He quickly used Flamethrower, which didn't seem to do much since the creature was in the water.

Instead, Chase quickly ran back onto the logs and smaller rocks that he used to get where he was in order to get away.

He continued running and did not look back. He kept turning left and right, as he seemed to have lost his way because of all of the newly "grown" trees. However, due to the amount of distance he got, he calmed down and started slowly searching for a way out.

It took him a long time and despite the sunlight beaming from above, the dim atmosphere was really getting to him.

"Come on…" he urged. "Where the hell is the exit!? Well, there is no exit, but I need to get out of here!"

He heard the same groans from before and immediately grew panicked;. However, due to it being faint, he figured it was far away from him.

"Think Chase, think! What did stepdad say?!"

 **-000-**

Chase, as an Eevee, was lying on a couch between a Jolteon and a Shiny Luxray. They were watching a horror movie that depicted a Gardevoir running through a maze while a psycho chased after her.

Chase was nuzzled under the Jolteon's arm, scared of the flick. He chuckled.

"Come on sport…" the Luxray said, nudging him, getting his attention. "Here's a tip. Whenever you feel like you're lost, just run forward and don't look back. There's a chance that if you do that, you'll eventually run straight out since forests and mazes are pretty free around the edges."

"And if he runs into a wall?" the Jolteon asked with a sly smirk.

"Do you seriously have to bring up something detrimental or halting every time?" he chuckled.

"Hey, there's always a possibly. The world isn't that easy…"

"I'll show you easy…" he retorted as the two kissed.

Chase hopped down and chuckled to himself as he left his parents on the couch.

 **-000-**

"Well...let's try and hope this works…" he said as he took off forward.

 **-000-**

"Where the hell did all of these trees come from?" asked Autumn as she and Rocky approached the area. The stopped at the trees.

"You think Chase is in there somewhere?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know...maybe", said Autumn, a bit nervous. "This _is_ where he and Ace usually met up, so he-"

The two of them suddenly heard fast steps and Chase ran out, running straight into Rocky's hard stomach, causing him to go into a daze and collapse.

After approximately 5 minutes, Chase slowly opened his eyes with a groan and saw Autumn and Rocky looking down at him in worry.

"He's getting up…." he heard his sister say as he groggily got up holding his head.

"Ugh...what happened?" he asked.

"You ran out of there and bumped into Rocky pretty hard…" Autumn explained, rubbing his head.

"Oh…" he said. "Well, dad did say walls, but he wasn't specific…" he joked to himself as he stood up.

"What happened?" Rocky. "Why were you running anyway?"

Chase looked back at the forest-swamp and gulped before looking back at them. "Well, I know this gonna be a cliche, but...I saw something in there...and it looked...dead."

"Dead?!" Rocky exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, but...it was like the LIVING dead...like a zombie!"

"A zombie? Really, Chase?" asked Autumn.

"That's why I said it was gonna be a cliche. I knew you were gonna say that!" Chase said. "I'm telling you, it looked like a human or something!"

"A zombie human, huh?" Autumn asked. "When, I'm not sure if I believe it. Can you show us?"

"You know how these things go. I try to go back and show you, but it's no longer there and I look like a crazy guy…" said Chase.

"Well, with all that aside...are you doing okay?" asked Rocky.

Chase sighed. "Yeah, I'm alright…I'm still just confused as why Ace was really eliminated. I don't believe in that underdog always win BS."

Rocky and Autumn exchanged annoyed glances. They knew how and why, but didn;t think telling him would do anything. Nevertheless, they decided to do so.

"Well…" Autumn started, fumbling with her paws.

"What?" Chase asked, seeing her actions and Rocky's awkward expression. He gained a serious expression. "You two know something. What happened?"

"Um...well…" Rocky started before just giving up with a sigh. "It was Taylor. She convinced some of the others to vote out Ace…"

"WHAT?!" Chase exclaimed. "Why?!"

"Well...it's kinda hard to explain…" said Autumn. "I mean...it's...kinda my fault…"

"What do you mean?" Chase asked with a glare.

"Well…" Autumn started. "I may have given her the idea that trying to get rid of underdogs was a better idea than trying to get rid of visual threats."

"And how was Ace weaved out of everyone?" Chase questioned, raising a brow.

"Um...well, with the underdog thing...the ones who identified as underdogs were Jarred, Esmeralda, and Ace…" Rocky said. "And...they all had certain drawbacks, but-"

"But you just decided Ace was the best option…" Chase said, backing away from them.

"NO!" Autumn exclaimed as she moved forward towards him. "That's not it at all. I was trying to get her to NOT go after Ace because I knew how much you cared about it. She just decided to be a bitch and do it anyway!"

"Wait...how do you even know all of this?!"

Rocky and Autumn sheepishly looked away.

"We...were in an alliance with her…"

Chase was shocked. He even felt...betrayed. "W-What?"

"We were in an alliance. I mean, it's not that big a-"

"Not a big deal!?" Chase growled. "You fucking made an alliance without ME being included, one of my friends gets eliminated because of it and you tell me it's not a big deal!?"

"Look Chase, Taylor was the one who came to us and the alliance hasn't even been that long. It was after we were separated into the two different teams", Autumn explained. "You can't fault me for something I didn't start…"

"You gave Taylor the idea and Ace got eliminated! What does that say!?"

"Chase please! I didn't mean for this to happen at all!" Autumn cried. "You're gonna see him again anyway, what's the point?!"

"...Was I ever a target?"

"What?"

"Was I...EVER a target?"

"I don't know, Chase! Last time was one of the only times we actually paid her any mind!"

"Uh huh...how coincidental…" he said as he started walking away.

"Chase, come on! You're blowing this out of proportion!" Rocky said.

Chase didn't respond.

Autumn looked down in sadness as Rocky kneeled down next to her and brought her close. "It'll be okay…" he said soothingly. "Maybe we can find a way to repay him…"

"How? The only way to do that would be to get Taylor out!" Autumn said.

"Well...we're not in her alliance anymore...are we?" Rocky asked.

"Of course not!"

"Well then, we have a chance…" said Rocky.

Autumn smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek.

 **000**

"Alright, that's one underdog down…" said Kaia.

"I still fail to see how getting rid of Ace, out of everyone, has made the game much easier…" said Jarred.

"Underdogs are usually the winners…"

"I don't believe that…" Esmeralda said. "I think the winner is determined based on your skill level and how people feel about you…"

"Skill level?" asked Kaia. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you're being strategic in a somewhat positive way."

Kaia gave her a look. "Really Essie? There's hardly anything positive about this game…"

"Yeah, this is apparently a game of harsh strategies, backstabbing, and painful challenges that we have to hope we win to save ourselves…" Jarred said.

"My point is that being an 'underdog' doesn't guarantee anything", said Esmeralda. "Therefore Ace was just eliminated due to a generalization. The poor guy didn't even do anything major! He just stuck by Chase most of the time and that's it. This 'take out the underdogs' strategy is really stupid."

"It still gets rid of others, though, making the game easier…"

"That's true, but-"

"It may seem unjust and wrong, but that's the way the game is played…" said Kaia.

Esmeralda groaned. "I'm saying that an actual threat should've been eliminated rather than Ace. I know how the game is played, but the last elimination was a poor choice."

"It was either Ace or one of you…" said Kaia. "I don't think either of you would want to be eliminated…"

"I think I get what she's saying…" said Jarred. "Instead of eliminating Ace over nothing, we should have gotten rid of Rocky or Autumn or Sherlock since they're much more capable. In other words...we should have ignored Taylor…"

"Hmmm...you have a point…" said Kaia. "But, it's too late now, so there's no reason to keep talking about it…"

"I guess…" Esmeralda muttered.

"And I'll tell you what…" Kaia started. "From now on, we'll do things on our own. We won't listen to anyone else...unless they have a good idea."

Jarred and Esmeralda exchanged glances before shrugging. Seeing this, Kaia sighed. "Come on guys, try to act a bit more cheery. I know the game sucks and things are weird, but...still."

Jarred chuckled before moving towards her and kissing her. "Don't worry, cutie…"

"Yeah, we're still with you…" Esmeralda said, giving them a smile.

Kaia smiled back softly. "Thanks…"

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: *sigh* I'm all about peace and fairness, but I also know that targeting others based on an assumption is bad. I was a bit skeptical about voting for Ace before, but...I had to be supportive. I don't even see why or how Jarred and I were in the bottom!**

 **I just don't know. I guess I'll have to try and stay calm and give reasons if things seem bad or unfair in votes.**

 **000**

Taylor had asked Sandra, Sherlock, and Alpha to meet him near the cliff.

"Alright, what do you want?" asked Alpha. "I really don't feel safe being in the same vicinity as my stalker…"

"And I don't feel sane being in the same vicinity as an arrogant tool!" Sherlock responded angrily."

"Both of you, be quiet", said Taylor. "I called you three here for an actual reason, not for you two to settle your marriage…"

"MARRIAGE?!"

"Yes, marriage. You two argue as much as a married couple", Sandra said. "Now, sarcastic reply ignored...what do you want?"

"Well...I know that I convinced at least one of you to vote with me last time, _Alpha_ ", Taylor said.

"So?"

"And I know you other two are serious and want to win…" Taylor continued.

"Uh huh…" Sandra said, folding her arms.

"Well, I was thinking that we join forces and take out all of these other losers…" Taylor said with a smile.

"So...like an alliance?"

"Exactly…" said Taylor.

"Not interested…" Alpha immediately said as he started walking away. "I'm not working with a stalker, a brat, and a...I don't know, skank?"

"Like we need you!" Sandra shouted at him. "We're much stronger than you are…"

"HA!" Alpha laughed as he continued leaving.

"Well…" Taylor said, gritting his teeth. "What about you two?"

"I'm in", said Sandra. "I have some people that need to be put in their places…"

"Great…" Taylor said with a smile before looking at Sherlock, who had an unsure look on his face. His smile immediately faded and his expression turned into one of annoyance and hope. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock was trying to think. He didn't even really trust Taylor and this seemed pretty sudden. Also, based on his knowledge of alliances, he could deduce that Taylor was going to betray both him and Sandra when it came down to it, especially since this was the merge.

Despite this, he was going to join the two as just a subordinate. He didn't trust Taylor and he already knew of Sandra's bad girl behavior, but he concluded that this would be the best thing for himself, as he would have a few other votes not going for him…

"Hey! Detective Dunce!" he heard, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked back at Sandra, who had her arms folded. "Are you in or not?"

"Yes, I'm in…" he stated, folding his arms.

"Great!" Taylor said. "So, I say that we go on and give rid of Chase since he's probably gonna be a sad sack anyway…"

"Why? If he's gonna be a sad sack, who cares? I say we get rid of that bitch Kaia or that slut Autumn…"

"Sandra, you only want Kaia gone so that you don't have competition for Jarred and you want Autumn gone because she's dating your little brother and you want control of him…" Taylor stated.

"...So?" Sandra asked, looking off to the side.

Taylor sighed. "Forget it…I just say Chase and that's final…"

"If we're gonna be in the alliance, we're gonna have to come to a general consensus…" said Sherlock.

"You don't have anyone you want gone, so you be quiet…" said Sandra.

Sherlock groaned to himself.

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US DOWN AT THE MEETING AREA IMMEDIATELY! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!""

 **000**

Everyone made it to the meeting area.

"Alright, are you all ready for the next challenge?" asked Mew.

"You should know the answer to that question by now…" Autumn said with a glare.

"Okay, good", said Victini. "Your next challenge is…'Snakes and "Ladders'!"

Everyone gave them an annoyed look. Really? These challenges were really getting childish and annoying. A children's game? They could not be serious.

"You guys are fucking kidding, right?" asked Sandra. "A little kid's game?"

"Don't complain…" said Victini. "We have plenty of far more painful challenge ideas, but Mew wants to be a bit mellow…"

"Wow...I don't know if I should be thankful...or annoyed…" said Autumn.

Mew groaned. "I will never understand any of you. When a challenge is painful and tedious, you complain and call us dicks, when the challenge is simple, you complain and call us idiots or say that the challenge is babyish. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

No one said anything; they just exchanged nervous and semi-contrite expressions.

"Let's just do this challenge and from now on, **I** make the challenges up…"

"NO!" everyone exclaimed.

"Well, are you all gonna stop complaining?"

"No one was even complaining as much this time, Pink Pussy over there just went off for no reason…" Alpha stated. "Just explain the damn challenge so we can get on with our lives…"

"We're on a show that has us risking our lives for money…" Jarred said. "I don't think any of us care THAT much if we signed up for this…"

"Moving on…" said Victini. "Follow us…"

 **000**

Everyone started following the two hosts through the forest, with Alpha leading, followed by the others in smaller groups.

Chase looked to the sides and he could have sworn that he saw a figure limping around from far away.

"Um...hey Chase-"

He jumped upon hearing that. He looked to the side and saw that Autumn was next to him. His expression immediately depressed. He looked back at the same area he looked before and now saw nothing. He shook his head clear.

"Come on Chase. Please talk to me…" Autumn begged, nudging him.

"Look", Chase said aggravatedly before stopping. "You've already gotten rid of my boyfriend. Why the hell would I want to talk to you?"

"I keep telling you that I'm sorry and that I didn't vote for him! It was Taylor's fault!"

"No, if I remember correctly, you said Taylor wanted to go for threats, but you changed her mind and explained away about how Jarred and Essie weren't true underdogs, leaving Ace as the only choice in her mind. If that's not intentional, I don't know what is…" Chase said disappointedly as he continued walking. He then stopped once more. "And here I thought we were doing better with our relationship…"

Autumn gasped softly and felt tears start to form in her eyes. Rocky came up behind her and hugged her softly. "Hey...at least you tried again…"

"Yeah...but it didn't work…" said Autumn. "We definitely need to get rid of Taylor."

Rocky nodded.

 **-000-**

Brian was busy writing on a sheet attached to a clipboard he was carrying. On the sheet, it held a drawing of a long sniper-like weapon that had numerous functions listed to the sides. Underneath that sheet was simply a drawing of a Meowth face. He chuckled to himself after looking at it, which got the attention of Taylor, who was coming up next to him.

He cleared his throat, still rather annoyed that Brian declined his offer of being in an alliance. "Hello Brian…" he greeted.

"Hello Taylor…" he responded back, his eyes locked on his clipboard. "Have you found any fools willing to join you in your endeavors?"

"As a matter of fact, I have…" Taylor replied. "Sherlock and Sandra…"

"So...one of my former assistants and goat fox smartypants abomination…" Brian evaluated. " Interesting choices, though I may warn you that Sandra is very….brash."

"Trust me, I already know…" Taylor replied. "So, how are your plans coming?"

"I cannot divulge that information at this moment, but when I tell you that no one will see it coming...NO ONE will see it coming…"

"Uh...I look forward to it…" Taylor replied incredulously.

 **000**

 **Taylor: I honestly and wholeheartedly doubt that Brian is a threat in any way. He is so much of a failure that a Magikarp can cause more destruction than he could.**

 **000**

"I have to say that I'm surprised that you chose not to join the alliance with Taylor, Sandra, and myself…"

Alpha gave him a look. "Are you really? Or are you just trying to get close to me?"

"Will you get it through your metallic exoskeleton that I don't give a fuck about you!?"

"Then why are you commenting or asking me about my choices?" Alpha replied as he continued.

"Well, because while I may not really care about you...you pique my curiosity…"

"Then isn't that a contradiction?"

"Look, you-"

"And we're here!" Victini finally said.

"FINALLY!" Alpha declared.

Everyone started coming up after him and were shocked at what they saw. This was the same place where the Reshirams' cave used to be. Now it looked like nothing was ever there! Plus, a revolting smell emanated throughout the area.

"What is that Arceus-awful smell?!" Kaia asked, holding her nose.

"Maybe you mother's around…" Sandra commented while holding her own nose.

Kaia growled and prepared to attack her, but Jarred held her back. This led to Sandra winking sensually at him. This made him blush unwillingly and groan.

"And what happened to our cave that was here?" asked Chase.

"What cave?" Victini asked.

"You know what he's talking about", Taylor said. "The cave that we used to stay in before and after these challenges."

"Oh, this is a different area…" Victini stated.

"Is not, I remember those trees being in that same position right in front of our cave", Autumn said, gesturing to two trees that were somewhat bending in opposite directions.

"Nnnn-nope, doesn't ring a bell", said Victini.

"Now, here is your next challenge…" said Mew.

A large numerously platformed square wall appeared before them all. On the wall were numerous snake Pokemon and ladders leading in all kinds of different directions. The platform-ledges looked like they were separated into ten tiles on each level.

A slingshot appeared in front of the wall and a basket of tennis balls appeared next to that.

"What the hell does this have to do with 'Snakes and Ladders'?" asked Rocky, completely shocked.

"Do you see snakes?"

"Yeah."

"Do you see ladders?"

"Yeah…"

"Snakes and Ladders, now be quiet", Victini said before transitioning into explanation mode. "Now, this challenge will work two ways…"

"The first way...", Mew started, "...is if you're manning this slingshot. And the second way is if you're running along the wall…"

"If you're manning the slingshot, you have one goal: hit whoever is running along the wall three times", Victini said. "And if you're running along the wall, your goal is to dodge the tennis balls, keep moving, as the tiles will disappear briefly after you step on them, watch out for the snakes on each level, and make it to the 100th tile…"

"Wow...this looks so fair...I can't wait!" Jarred exclaimed sarcastically.

"So, how are you going to determine who does what?" Esmeralda asked.

"And there are eleven of us, how is it even gonna work?" Autumn asked.

"Hmm…" Victini started. "Well, Autumn, since you and Chase are twins, you can technically count as one…"

"Great…" Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"As for who's doing what…" Mew started, looking at them all. "Let's have...Rocky, Alpha, Taylor, Brian, and Sherlock manning the slingshot, and the rest of you run the course."

"How the hell is that fair?!" Chase questioned.

"The rest of you all are either quadrupeds or pretty short, so this seems pretty fair to me…" said Mew.

"Brian and I are the same height!" Sandra exclaimed.

"But he can float…"

"Damn it!" Sandra growled.

"So, what are the pairings like?" asked Esmeralda.

"Sheesh, question after question. We were just about to get into that", said Victini. "Alpha will be shooting at Jarred. Taylor will be shooting at Kaia. Brian will be shooting at Sandra. Sherlock will be shooting at Esmeralda, and Rocky will be shooting at Chase and Autumn…"

"Oh come on!" Rocky exclaimed in discontent.

"Better get your apologies in in advance", Sandra giggled, making Rocky groan. He felt something rubbing against his leg and saw Autumn nuzzling against him. "It'll be fine, sweetie…"

"Are you sure?"

"No", Chase said immediately following that.

"Alright, let's get this challenge started…" said Victini.

"Hold it, buster!" Alpha exclaimed. "What's the reward?"

"Oh, right…" said Victini. "Whoever wins in each pair will get immunity from tonight's vote. Everyone cool with that?"

"Like you care…" Taylor said grumpily.

"Good point. Now let's get this going. Alpha and Jarred, you guys are up first…"

"Oh joy...I can't wait to win this…" Jarred said in a deadpan manner as he walked to the wall.

Kaia was beginning to notice that his demeanor was changing a bit. It was like he was getting...depressed.

 **000**

Jarred was standing at the beginning of the course as Alpha got ready at the slingshot.

"Alright, Jarred, are you ready?"

"No, not really…" he replied.

"Great!" Victini responded. "Alpha, are you ready?"

"Whatever…"

"Okay in 3...2...1...GO!"

 **-000-**

Jarred started running along the first floor tiles. He didn't see, hear, or feel any balls coming towards him, leading him to look over to Alpha, who was sitting there not doing anything. He was simply staring.

This caused Jarred to become nervous. Was he planning something or-. His sudden paranoia caused him to stop, causing the tile underneath him to disappear.

"Jarred! You have to start over!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh, we didn't mention this did we?" asked Mew. "If a tile underneath you vanishes, you have to start back on that level."

"I ask again...how are these completely different challenges equal in fairness?!" Jarred asked. "They have to shoot balls and we have to avoid them, avoid snakes, and risk starting over if a tile disappears!"

"No more questions", said Victini. "Just keep going!"

Jarred groaned before starting his running again. He looked down at the tiles he was running on and as he approached the Seviper on the first layer he gulped, but also had confidence because he was immune to poison.

He immediately jumped up as it tried to bite him. He ended up running along its back and making it to the first ladder. As he climbed up, he felt a ball hit him on the back, hard.

"OW!" he yelled as he winced and let go of the ladder with one of his arms to hold and rub on his back.

This left him open to more balls, which Alpha knew, so he put THREE balls in the slingshot at once.

"JARRED MOVE!" both Sandra and Kaia exclaimed.

Hearing that, Jarred looked back and saw three balls heading his way. He quickly moved his arms and turned to the side on the ladder before making it to the next level.

He looked back down at Alpha and saw that he was once again sitting there. He glared at him before focusing back on the tiles. He saw that on this level, a Serperior was the one to watch out for. He growled. Serperior were long as hell and at the moment it was glaring daggers right at him. How was he supposed to do this?"

While he stood there, contemplating what he was going to do, he found himself getting hit in the jaw with another tennis ball.

"OW!" he exclaimed, holding his cheek.

"One more hit and Alpha wins!"

Hearing this, Jarred sighed. He took a breath before he started running across the tiles. He attempted to jump over the Serperior lunging towards him, but he was unable to and ended up being knocked off of the side.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt", Mew commented.

Jarred groaned and sat up to see that Alpha wasn't aiming at him, even though he had a clear shot.

He quickly got away and climbed the ladder to get back to the second level.

Alpha watched in slight amusement and annoyance; he could've taken out Jarred at the very beginning, but decided to give him a bit of a chance to make it to at least the third or fourth level. If that didn't happen, oh well, a free win for himself.

Jarred tried to run again, but the Serperior smacked him down once again. He shakily got up and decided to try again, much to Alpha's delight.

Jarred made it back to the second layer once again, but instead of going normally, he decided to do something different. He decided to try and use Drill Run in hopes of taking out the Serperior and also making it to the other side.

He locked himself into his drilling position and sped forward, knocking the Serperior off. However, because of his momentum, he ended up going over the edge of the other side.

"Oh come on!" Jarred exclaimed after he opened up and saw where he was. It was then that he got hit in the face with a third tennis ball.

"And Alpha wins this round!"

"Not surprising at all…" Alpha stated.

Jarred groaned as he sat up and held his nose. Kaia and Sandra went over to help and comfort him, and for once...they didn't argue or do anything wrong to each other.

"Alright...Autumn, Chase, and Rocky, you're next", said Mew.

Rocky gulped.

 **000**

Chase and Autumn were both at the start, while Rocky nervously stood behind the slingshot. He didn't want to hurt them or take away an immunity! He loved Autumn and Chase was already upset; why would he want to make things worse?

"Alright Rocky, for this, you can hit either one of them. You just have to get three hits…" said Mew.

"U-uh okay…" Rocky replied, still rather nervous.

"Alright, Chase and Autumn, you two ready?" asked Victini.

"What do you think?" Autumn asked.

"Rock, you ready?"

"N-Not exactly…" said Rocky. "Say, is it possible to forfeit the challenge?"

"I mean yeah...but do you really want to-"

"ROCKY!" Autumn exclaimed. "DO THIS CHALLENGE! WE'LL BE FINE!"

"Hey! Speak for yourself!" Chase shouted.

Rocky was still very hesitant, but…

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

Rocky sighed. "Fine….."

"Okay...3, 2, 1...GO!"

 **-000-**

Chase and Autumn both started sprinting across the level, with Rocky occasionally firing tennis balls. Even when he did, he did it very weakly.

Seeing this, Autumn growled and used Iron Tail on the Seviper on the first level. However, as she did that, Chase simply stood and the tile he was on disappeared.

"Twins! Back at the start!"

"WHAT?!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Like we said, you two count as one, therefore if one of you fuck up, both of you have to go back to the beginning of the level…" said Victini.

Both Eeveelutions growled before going back to the start and running again. The Seviper was starting to get back up as the two of them made it to the ladder and started climbing up to the second level.

The Serperior was back on the second level, and luckily, because Chase was a Fire-type, he immediately used Flamethrower from the safe platform.

The Serperior was knocked off of the edge once again as Chase smirked and ran across. Autumn was looking out at Rocky, who was still weakly launching tennis balls. She seemed to have gotten his attention, as he immediately paled upon seeing her glare at him.

He started launching the balls with more force, causing her to smile and run across after Chase, who she suddenly heard scream out in pain.

She climbed up the ladder to get on the third level and saw Chase rubbing his head while an Arbok glared on the other side of the ledge.

"What happened?!" she asked.

"That bastard boyfriend of yours hit me in the head!" Chase groaned as he got back onto his feet.

Autumn was both happy, but also now nervous. She really didn't think this through. If she won, Rocky'd be up for elimination and if she lost, both her AND Chase would be up for elimination. She groaned to herself, either way she'd lose someone she cared about.

She continued running across, using Iron Tail . The Arbok bit her tail and threw her off of the side. While it was distracted, Chase used Flamethrower, knocking the Arbok to the ground. Autumn groaned as she got up, only to be hit in the foot with a ball.

She looked up at Rocky, who had a scared and saddened expression. She giggled softly.

"Autumn! Get back up here!" Chase shouted as he stood on the other side of the third ledge preparing to go to the fourth.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back as she started climbing back up to the second level and traversing to where he was.

The fourth ledge-level had three Snivy there, prepared to attack.

"Hold on…" Autumn started. "Why the hell are these stupid snakes able to stand on the tiles without falling off?!"

"We gave them the ability to…" said Victini. "Enough said, now keep going! You only need one more hit before you lose!"

Chase used Flamethrower once again, and because the Snivy had nowhere else to go, they took the hit, knocking them out.

"Yes! Let's go!" Autumn cheered as she and Chase ran across and started climbing onto the fifth level. However, this came to an end after Chase was hit once again.

"And Rocky wins!"

Rocky sighed in disappointment. Autumn smiled softly at the fact that Rocky was safe, but it quickly changed when she turned and saw Chase's face. He glared at her and shook his head in sadness before jumping off the side of the ledge.

"Alright, Taylor and Kaia, get into your positions…"

 **000**

Kaia was standing on the first platform, while Taylor waited by the slingshot.

"Alright, are you two girls ready?" asked Victini.

"Yep", both of them said.

"And...GO!"

Sandra watched on in jealousy, but also happiness. Jealousy because she wanted to be the one trying to hit her, and happiness because she'd probably get hurt AND she was with Jarred now.

She slowly slid her claws down the side of his arms sensually. Jarred was blushing and scootched over a bit, only for Sandra to giggle and kiss his cheek after getting closer.

Kaia, upon seeing this, growled, allowing her to get hit immediately. She growled and ran forward across the ledge, jumping over the Seviper as it lunged for her. She immediately started climbing as the Seviper turned back around to try again.

She made it to the second level, where she saw the Serperior waiting for her. She growled and used Gunk Shot, knocking it off of the level.

She ran across the ledge with a smile before beginning her climb up onto the third level. During that time, she was hit again with another ball. Her eyes locked with the Arbok across the way.

As she prepared to run, she found herself being hit once again, causing her to growl.

Sandra burst into laughter. "Looks like no immunity for you!"

"You aren't gonna do any better, bitch!" Kaia exclaimed as she jumped down.

"Yes I will! You don't know shit!" Sandra growled as Kaia walked up.

"Actually, you won't. No one will", Sherlock said. "This challenge is completely one-sided. The ones with the slingshot have an extremely high advantage because all they have to do is wait until the ones on the course pause or they're climbing stairs…"

"Don't complain, loser", Alpha said. "You're getting free immunity. Wait...on second thought, complain more. You not having immunity means that I'll be free of your presence…"

Sherlock twitched. "I withdraw my complaint…" he stated.

"Well I don't", said Esmeralda. "How is this remotely fair? You say it is, but I guess we have to assume everything you say is bullshit now…"

"Oooh...hippie kitty's getting tough…" Victini said.

Esmeralda scoffed. "Not to sound egotistical like Alpha, but I've always been tough…"

"Sure you have Miss Peace and Tranquility…"

"Look, all I'm saying is that you two are being unfair for this challenge!" said Esmeralda.

"Sherlock said he withdrew his complaint, meaning your comments no longer have purpose, meaning you should stop talking now…" Taylor said. He was safe, so why the hell would he want her to possibly make them change things up and take that away from him!?

Esmeralda glared at him before just shaking her head with a sigh. "Whatever...let's just move on, then…"

"Okay good...and since you and Sherlock had things to say...why don't you two go next?"

Esmeralda and Sherlock exchanged glances before letting out annoyed sighs.

 **000**

Esmeralda was sitting in a ready position, while Sherlock stood beside the slingshot with his arms folded.

"Are you two ready?"

"I suppose…" said Sherlock.

"Sure…" Esmeralda said unenthusiastically.

"Alright….let's GO!"

Esmeralda got into a pouncing position and immediately went back and jumped off of the normal platform and onto the next one. She was trying to just jump up one side the entire time. There was no rule against it and it was much easier that way.

Upon making it onto the second level, the Serperior sensed her presence and hissed, preparing to attack. Esmeralda gulped and quickly sprang up, avoiding the attack. She didn't want to harm any of the snakes like the others before her did, so she just climbed up the ladder and made it to the next level.

"Oh come on! Is this even allowed?!" Sandra exclaimed.

"We didn't say it wasn't…"

Sandra growled before looking after at Sherlock. He wasn't even firing!

"He's not even trying!"

"Good, let him", said Alpha. "Then we can vote him out…"

Sherlock was getting more and more irritated, so he started firing the tennis balls at a fast rate immediately.

Esmeralda saw tennis balls fly by her and immediately knew she had to pick up the pace. She was on the fifth level at the time and knew that she was in trouble. As she jumped again and climbed up, she found herself being hit twice with two tennis balls.

"Oh fuck!" she cursed.

She quickly climbed up to the sixth level, which had two Servine at the other end. She continued moving swiftly.

Sherlock just continued firing in the same vertical fashion in hopes of getting one more shot. Esmeralda was just two more levels away from winning. An Onix was somehow on the 9th level, causing her to pause before she jumped once more. During that time, Sherlock got off one last shot, striking her in the back just as she climbed onto the last platform.

"Sherlock wins!"

Esmeralda sighed and looked down. All of that was for nothing…

"Alright, Brian and Sandra, you guys are the last two, so let's see how this turns out…"

"Most likely this'll be the only time someone actually wins on the wall…" Alpha commented.

"I don't appreciate your lack of confidence towards the personification of pure evil…" Brian commented.

"Shut it…" Sandra growled.

Brian rolled his eyes.

 **000**

Brian was waiting by the slingshot and Sandra was waiting on the bottom level. She winked at Jarred once again, causing him to growl softly and blush again.

"Alright...3...2...1...GO!"

Brian immediately began slinging the tennis balls at the beginning, one of them hitting Sandra right off the bat.

"What the-!?"

"The power of evil!" Brain exclaimed with a laugh as he continued slinging the balls at a fast rate. Sandra used Earth Power, causing the Seviper to faint immediately. She ran across and started climbing the ladder, getting hit once again.

She growled. "Brian, I swear-!"

She was hit once again.

"Evil triumphs!" Brian cheered.

She growled as she leapt towards him, only for Rocky to quickly move in front of him and catch her.

"Let me go!" Sandra growled as she struggled. "I wanna end him!"

"No way", said Rocky.

"Alright, Brian wins that immunity", said Mew. "Now, it's time for the next challenge…"

"What next challenge?!" asked Jarred. "Half of us have immunity, what's the point?!"

"Well, there's actually one last challenge to determine which one of you get immunity as well…" said Victini. "The ones who already have immunity are not participating…"

"Well...this is gonna suck…" said Autumn.

 **000**

Everyone was now at a large trench full of Ekans, Arbok, Snivy, Servine, Serperior, Gyarados, Milotic, Dratini, Dragonair, and Seviper.

"Uh...what the hell is this?" asked Kaia.

"So...this challenge is a partial repeat of one of the activity or question challenge from early in the game?" asked Alpha.

"Yes and no…" said Mew. "Last time, Kaia just had to stay in the pit for 10 seconds, but this time, the six of you who failed the last challenge will have a chance at immunity."

"In the pit, there is a key. And over there is a chest…" Victini said, pointing to an old, wooden chest on the side.

"The player who can go down there, find the key, open the chest, and blare the bullhorn inside the fastest will win…" said Mew.

"Do you morons actually think it's smart to give more than half of the players immunity?" asked Sandra.

"It makes things more interesting…" said Mew. "Now, who wants to go first?"

The remaining six exchanged glances.

"Well, I guess I'll just go to get it over with…" said Esmeralda as she stepped forward.

"Good choice…" said Victini. "You'd better set the bar high."

 **000**

Esmeralda stood at the base of the trench staring down.

"Alright Essie, your time will start...NOW!"

Esmeralda stared down at the trench, trying to see if anything was shining or visible in the dirt they were all slithering in.

"Um...you realize your time is going, ri-" Victini started as Esmeralda leapt into the pit. The snakes slithered and hissed as she made her way down. She squirmed and bumped in order to get to the far right corner of pit, where she saw something sparkling.

She elbowed a Servine and eventually picked up a key. She smiled and jumped up in an attempt to climb out. However, this was made difficult after she was hit by a quintuple Hydro Pump by three Milotic and two Gyarados.

She was extremely weakened at this point as she fell back down and ended up dropping the key.

Kaia gasped. "Help her!" she exclaimed.

"If we do that, she'd get no immunity…" said Victini.

"Then just give her the immunity anyway!" Jarred exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Sandra and Chase exclaimed.

"Hell, she was the only one to make it up the wall in the last challenge anyway!" Kaia explained.

Victini sighed. "As always, you all want to stop the second challenge when it begins because you're too lazy…"

"Hey!" Sandra exclaimed. "I don't care about her! I want immunity!"

"Sadly, it's a majority rules situation…" said Mew.

"Says who?" asked Sandra. "Just because my man and that slut say so? What about the rest of you?"

Autumn and Rocky exchanged uncomfortable glances. On one side, they had to make it up to Chase SOMEHOW, but Taylor was immune now! However, there was a chance that he wouldn't be eliminated as well."

"Essie can get it…" Rocky stated.

"Yeah...I agree", said Autumn.

"Well, if you want…" said Mew as Esmeralda was teleported out of the pit laying down in pain. "Congrats, Esmeralda, you have immunity!"

"How?" she asked.

"The remaining others agreed to let you have it because you were getting hurt…" said Victini, uncaringly.

"AND because you were the one to actually get to the top of the wall in the last challenge…" Mew added. "So thank them…"

"Well, we'll see you all at elimination", said Victini.

 **000**

"Well, that was a pretty short challenge…" Sherlock commented.

"I say that we get rid of Kaia of Autumn now!" Sandra stated. "They're the most logical choices…"

"Nope, we're still getting rid of Chase…" said Taylor. "While logical, we have to continue with the underdogs at the moment…"

"There are never underdogs in these games, it's all just paranoia. Everyone has their own traits, strengths, and weaknesses. The term underdog is just used by those who believe that someone has absolutely nothing going for them…."

"We didn't ask for your opinion, Sherlock Homo…"

Sherlock glared at her. "I'm not even a queer…"

"Like I said earlier, we're going for Chase and that's final", said Taylor. "After he's gone, we'll get rid of Kaia."

"COMPETITORS! IT'S TIME FOR ELIMINATION!"

"Perfect timing…"

 **000**

 **Sherlock: I'm not voting for Chase. Instead, I'm voting for Alpha so my vote won't count. I'm not going to take part in this…**

 **000**

Everyone was eyeing each other hesitantly. Almost everyone had immunity, so this would be very shocking.

"Alright...let's get started…" said Victini. "Alpha, Sherlock, Brian, Taylor, Esmeralda, and Rocky, you guys are automatically safe…"

They all caught their poffins.

"Autumn and Jarred, you're fine as well."

The two of them smiled as they caught their poffins.

"Chase, Sandra, and Kaia...one of you is leaving...and that player is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Me!" Victini said.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Wait...what the hell are you talking about?" asked Mew.

"I came back and things were fine for the most part this season, but now I'm getting tired of whining and challenges ending too early. Therefore, I'm done for the season. I'll be back for the finale, but for now, I'm taking another break…"

"So...does this mean that no one's going home?" asked Kaia.

"Yeah, you're all safe", said Victini. "Giving almost everyone immunity doesn't take away suspense after all now that I think about it…"

"You think?" asked Alpha. "I didn't even know you had a brain…"

"Shut it, Omega…" said Victini. "Anyways, I'll see you all at the finale."

Mew groaned in annoyance. "Great...just great…

"Well...um...can we go now?" Rocky asked sheepishly.

"Yeah yeah…" said Mew. "I can't believe I have to do this again…"

Everyone started leaving as Mew pulled out his cellphone. "Hey, Arceus, can you get Virizion and Xerneas? I need them again…"

 **000**

 **That was a pretty boring challenge, I have to admit. Not much happened and no one got eliminated. Chase is holding a lame grudge and Autumn and Rocky feel like they have to do something when they really don't. Taylor, Sherlock, and Sandra have banded together. Jarred seems to be getting depressed, and Victini is gone until the finale. Well...one good thing came out of it. Anyways, I hope you somehow managed to enjoy and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	19. Tic-Tac-Oh No!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island, the contestants played a big game of Snakes and Ladders! While many slithered to the top, others fanged up. Taylor, Sandra, and Sherlock joined forces...well sorta, Sherlock isn't really into it. Chase saw a mysterious figure as he spiraled into a sad, angry depression, with Autumn and Rocky trying to make it up to him for giving Taylor the idea. In the challenge, things got unfair and discombobulated, with almost everyone earning immunity. However, in the end, that meant nothing, as Victini announced his own departure and no one was really eliminated.**

 **What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Autumn, Rocky, and Chase were just lying at the Zekroms' base. From the last elimination, Chase was still very annoyed and angry at the results and he just stared out of a window. Rocky and Autumn stared at each other nervously. He was safe from elimination thanks to Victini leaving, but he was still upset. They really wanted him to get over it and just talk to them again.

"Well...you weren't eliminated", said Autumn sheepishly. "That's a good thing…"

Chase didn't respond and just continued looking out of the window.

Autumn sighed as Rocky rubbed her back.

"Chase, come on, this is getting stupid…" Rocky said. "We said we were sorry, and it wasn't our fault you almost got eliminated last time…"

Chase got up abruptly and turned to them. "Listen! I don't care anymore! Just leave me alone…"

He started leaving the area, much to Autumn's now annoyance. "IF YOU DIDN'T CARE YOU WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE THIS!"

Chase paused and gave her a glare before continuing his way out.

Autumn sighed again and looked down, Rocky rubbing her back once again before pulling her close.

"Maybe we should just let him have his space…" Rocky suggested.

"Not like we have a choice…" Autumn muttered softly, causing Rocky to hug her to try and make her feel better.

 **000**

 **Autumn: This stinks. Chase hasn't done anything to anyone, and I treated him like dirt at the beginning. Now things are going bad for him and I'm not even trying to do anything intentionally.**

 **000**

"Alright, this time, Chase definitely needs to go now…" said Taylor, angry. He was so close to succeeding last time and Victini HAD to ruin it for him. No more. That annoying vulpine is gone now, so hopefully things will work for him…"

"Why are you so focused on him!?" Sandra exclaimed. " We have much bigger fish to fry and you're focusing on a sad sack!"

"This is MY alliance, so what I say goes!" Taylor exclaimed with a glare, causing both Sandra and Sherlock to glare.

"Well, if this is just _your_ alliance, I guess we're free to go…and _maybe_ not tell the others to vote you out…" Sherlock stated, folding his arms.

Taylor paled. They were right. They could easily get everyone to go against him, but then again...he could change the votes. Nevertheless, he wasn't willing to risk it. Taylor sighed. "Look, I just need him gone. I don't like people trying to leech sympathy out of others when they're loved one gets eliminated, THEY'RE GONNA SEE THEM AGAIN SOONER OR LATER ANYWAY!"

"Wait...is that why you're trying to get him out? So he won't get sympathy points?!" Sandra asked, dumbfounded. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"How much further do people who whine or act all sad after their spouse gets eliminated make it?" Taylor asked rhetorically. "Much further because of fucking sympathy! We already got his sister and her boyfriend siding with him-"

"He is NOT her boyfriend!" Sandra growled.

"Sure…" Taylor said, rolling his eyes. "But do you understand what I'm saying though? Getting him out gives us a much better chance. Then, after that...maybe we can start working on the others that you guys want…"

"Good", said Sandra.

Sherlock was simply listening, his gaze locked on Taylor. He could tell that _she_ was being somewhat truthful, but the aura of deception was still emanating from _her_ body. Taylor caught onto this and gained a suspicious look.

"Um...you alright Sherlock? You're staring…" Taylor asked.

Sherlock snapped out of it. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Just thinking to myself."

Taylor nodded with a slight glare.

 **000**

 **Taylor: I think Sherlock is getting suspicious. If that is the case, I may have to try and get rid of him after Chase. So, I'll have to get Alpha to agree. Which he probably will...**

 **000**

Jarred, Kaia, and Esmeralda were back in the shelter, with Esmeralda lying on the couch and Jarred and Kaia were sitting on the floor, watching TV. Kaia was lying against Jarred, and she could hear his heartbeat getting slow. She grew concerned and looked at him, seeing that his expression was soft and he looked upset.

"Um...Jarred?" Kaia asked softly. "Are you okay?"

Jarred had a spaced out stare toward the TV, but upon hearing Kaia, he snapped out of it.

"Oh, what's up?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You've been looking sad lately…"

"Yeah, I'm fine", he said, keeping his same expression. This didn't help his case and Kaia held a worried expression.

"No you're not…" she said, getting in his lap. "Come on...talk to me…"

"K...I'm telling you. I'm fine", Jarred repeated, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry about me…"

"You saying that just makes me more worried…" she urged. "Come on, talk to me…"

"There's nothing to talk about", Jarred said. "I'm fine…"

Kaia sighed. She knew that continuing to ask or pester wouldn't do anything but annoy him, so she stood up. "Essie, can I talk to you outside for a bit?"

Jarred grew confused at this, but had a feeling about what they were gonna talk about.

"Um. Okay, Kaia…" said Esmeralda said, a bit confused as well.

The girls immediately started to walk out of the shelter, and once they were out, Jarred walked over to the door and sat down to listen, folding his arms.

 **-000-**

"What's the matter?" asked Esmeralda.

Kaia sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with Jarred. Last challenge, it sounded like he was getting depressed and now he's acting...weird."

"Weird? How so?" Esmeralda asked in confusion. "He seemed fine to me."

"Yeah, it may seem that way, but...you haven't looked him in his eyes…" Kaia explained. "They look...blanched out and distant. Like, he was either thinking about something or upset about something."

"K, I think you're overthinking this", Esmeralda said with a small smile. "Jarred may just be tired of the game."

"What? I don't wanna get rid of-"

"No, no, no, I'm just saying that he probably just needs a break or some time to get himself together…" said Esmeralda. "I'm sure he'll be fine later…"

Kaia sighed. "I hope so, too…"

 **-000-**

Jarred, hearing all of this, sighed to himself and moved back to his original spot. He didn't know what was wrong with himself, either. All of a sudden, he just felt...apathetic and upset. He really didn't want to feel like this and he didn't like Kaia worrying about him.

He heard the door open as the two girls reentered. He put a smile on his face, however Kaia saw it and knew that was fake. So, as Esmeralda laid on the couch, Kaia followed suit and sat next to her, confusing Jared.

"Um...what's wrong?" asked Jarred.

Essie turned to Kaia, who shook her head. "Nothing…"

"K...there's nothing wrong with me…" Jarred said reassuringly. "You have to believe me…"

"Sure…" Kaia muttered softly.

Hearing that, Jarred looked a bit hurt. He let out a groan before standing up and heading to the door. Kaia looked in worry and felt Esmeralda's tail on her shoulder. "He'll be fine…"

Kaia sighed.

 **000**

 **Kaia: Alright, Essie's probably right. I just need to calm down and stay focused on the game.**

 **000**

Brian was in his cave trying to figure out what he could do now. He was making it far in the game, meaning his quest for world domination would be in his grasp soon. However...he had no clue on what he was doing anymore.

Yes, he was aware of everything going on around him, but his head was beginning to feel clouded. It seemed that his goal's conditions and requirements were getting to him. He had to beat out all of these other competitors, win the prize money, and somehow use it to get control of the world.

It was a pretty unrealistic goal, but because he was an intelligent psychic-type, he had an advantage over others who may have the same idea. He sighed to himself as he laid against his computer.

Truth be told, the 'super villain' was actually a polite and generous guy. Well, at least he used to be before this whole 'villain' thing started. He used to be nice, smart, and friendly, but after developing an addiction to evil dictators and superhero movies, he decided to flip it around and become the next great evil mastermind.

Even more shocking was the fact that he didn't even want to succeed deep down. He just wanted to see how far he could get before something happens that makes him rethink everything.

"Evil has to come up with a way to ensure his victory…" he said to himself as he pulled up a powerpoint slide showing the remaining contestants. "Ten other fools stand in my way...all I have to do is ensure that I win and make it further…"

"Hmm...maybe I can find the strengths and weaknesses of these fools if I create something again…" Brian said. "As long as no one asks me to create anything for them, I'm fine."

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MEETING AREA IMMEDIATELY! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"Well, here we go…" he said as he teleported away.

 **000**

Everyone made their way to the meeting area with ease, some being more peeved than others, as usual.

"Welcome competitors…" Mew said with a smile.

"Some's happy for our suffering…" said Sandra.. "I thought that was our boyfriend's job…"

"I ain't gay, thank you very much…" said Mew. "Now, before we begin the next challenge...allow me to introduce you new co-hosts….Virizion and Xerneas!"

Immediately, the life deer with rainbow antlers, and the grassy antelope musketeer appeared before everyone.

"Hello newbies…" Xerneas greeted.

"Great, you have two sluts for co-hosts now. Are the challenges gonna be based around sex now?" asked Alpha.

"First of all, Mr. Iron Spider, we aren't sluts…" said Xerneas. "Just because we're seen as attractive doesn't mean anything…"

"That's what they all s-"

"ANYWAYS, let's introduce the challenge", said Virizion, ignoring the comments from Alpha. "Follow us…"

Everyone got up from their bleachers and started following them to the area the challenge was supposedly.

 **000**

All of them made their way to a larger, open field, one that none of them had seen before. It was very suspicious.

"Okay, seriously, this huge field wasn't here…" said Autumn.

"Well, we don't know what's going on, so oh well…" said Mew. "Not like it's major anyway…"

"Now, for the challenge…" Xerneas said. "How many of you like tic-tac-toe?"

"No one!" Alpha exclaimed. He was getting really tired of these petty children's games.

No one else responded, so it was assumed that that was true. The hosts exchanged glances.

"Well, too bad", said Mew. "Now…"

Suddenly, rumbling was heard and felt as a large wall-looking structure appeared behind the hosts. There were three buttons on the wall spaced out rather evenly. Everyone was a bit confused.

"Um...what the hell is that?" asked Kaia. "I thought this was gonna be tic-tac-toe…"

"Oh it is, we're just doing it in a very different way", said Virizion. "We gotta keep the challenges interesting…"

"Interesting?" asked Alpha. "Most of these challenges have just been idiotic children's games amped up a bit…"

"Have they been done before? Not that we know of…" said Mew. "BUT, it's going to be interesting to us and that's all that matters."

"Now, the object of this challenge is simple…" said Virizion. "This large structure i box with different sections. Each section has a button in the middle. All you have to do is, well...play tic-tac-toe."

"However, there is a catch…" said Xerneas.

"Of course there is…" Taylor muttered.

"There will be traps and obstacles standing in the way of you guys getting your three-in-a-row…" Xerneas continued. "AND, you will be given anklets and trackers so that you know where your competitor is headed. It's gonna be about speed and accuracy here…"

"This is the dumbest challenge I've ever heard…"

"Okay then, Mr. Whines-a-lot…" said Virizion, getting tired of his outbursts. "Since we're uneven anyway, you're disqualified…"

"Thank you very much", said Alpha as he started gliding away.

Sherlock growled at this, but was also rather relieved.

"Now that we've got the whiny bitch out of the way, let's get you all paired up, tournament style…" said Mew. "And...for once, we're gonna do this differently. One of you is gonna get the opportunity to pair you all…"

"Okay...what's the catch this time?" asked Autumn.

"All you have to do is guess what number I'm thinking of between 1 and 150", Mew explained. "Whoever gets the closest, chooses the partners…"

"Wow, that's...pretty lame", said Chase.

"You wanna be disqualified like Alpha?" asked Virizion.

"What's the prize here, anyway?" asked Chase.

"What the prize almost always is in the merge...IMMUNITY", Xerneas said.

"Then I'm fine...I take it back", Chase mumbled.

"Alright, go on and give your guesses…and no repeats", said Mew.

"100" said Esmeralda.

"78", Sherlock said.

"69", Taylor said, getting a small chuckle from both Jarred and Chase.

"114", Rocky said.

"115", Sandra followed, earning a look from Rocky.

"94", said Jarred.

"54", said Kaia.

"39", said Chase.

"60", said Autumn.

"151?" Brian said, raising a brow. This caused him to get looks from the others.

"Idiot, he said between 1 and 150-"

"And...Brian is correct…" Mew said, giving the Reuniclus a look.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"That's bullshit!" Sandra shouted. "You said between 1 and 150-"

"It was a trick question…" said Mew. "I was just gonna see who had the highest number…"

"And how ironic that it's your number that humans categorized you in their Pokedexes…" Sherlock said, folding his arms.

"Yep…" Mew said cheekily. "Now Brian, who's going against who?"

Brian floated forward with a smile as the others looked at him with annoyed looks. He had to choose wisely. Who he paired up could make or break him. After a few more seconds of thinking...and of annoyed looks and shouts of him to 'hurry the hell up', he got a decision.

"Okay...evil places Rocky and Autumn against each other-"

"WHAT!?"

"Jarred and Kaia…"

The two's eyes widened.

"Taylor and Chase…"

Chase growled, while Taylor smirked.

"Sandra and Sherlock…"

The two exchanged no-nonsense glares.

"And I shall go against Esmeralda…" Brian finished, putting his arms behind his back as he floated back to his original place, eyes locked on him with glares.

"Wow, that was actually both smart and messed up putting couples and those with special affiliations or interactions against each other…" said Virizion.

Brian shrugged.

"Just so you know Brian,when this all over….you are cannon food", Kaia growled.

"Worry about yourself thank you very much…" said Brian, folding his arms. "I noticed your slight despondency to Jarred's semi-dismal state, and I took the chance…"

Kaia looked back at Jarred, who returned her look. "Do you wanna possibly save yourself or save your loved one? Ooh...tough…"

Jarred growled. "Look Brian, I have no problem with you. But if you keep this up, we WILL have a problem…"

"I have no problem with you, either", Brian replied. "You, Rocky, Chase, and Esmeralda are the only ones left who haven't tried to assault, insult, or question me…at least in normality…" he emphasized, eyeing Rocky. "I'm just trying to think smart…"

"Alright, enough 'pleasantries'", said Xerneas. "Let's get started. Autumn and Rocky, you two are up first…"

The couple exchanged nervous looks as they stepped forward.

 **-000-**

Zahku walked up with two metal ankle bracelets. He put on Rocky's first and almost got two of his fingers mutilated hooking on Autumn's on her right hind leg.

"Alright, like we said, here's one mini tracking device for each of you…" said Mew, handing both of them a small tablet-like machine.

"And do these things help us find the traps?" asked Rocky, hopefully.

"Nope", said Xerneas. "That takes away part of the challenge…"

"Now, choose your starting position…" said Virizion.

The couple was confused initially, but they eventually walked to the wall and each stood in front of a button.

"Alright...get ready...set...GO!"

Both of them pressed their buttons, causing the walls to rise and allowing them to enter.

 **-000-**

Rocky rushed inside and upon seeing the button in the first center block, he looked around hesitantly.

"Traps…"

He moved a foot forward and started moving it around. Luckily, there was nothing there and no he started walking toward the center.

He looked at his tracker and saw Autumn running to the second block in her row.

He gained a smile, but then nodded in understanding. He pressed the button quickly and the floor immediately started crumbling as the door in front of him and the door to the right both opened.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Rocky exclaimed as he rushed to the one to the right, nearly falling through the floor I'm the process.

He made it to the box next to him and saw that since Autumn had already been there, the floor was covered in spikes.

He groaned as he eyed the open exit Autumn took. He treaded through the spiked area and entered the door, going to the next area. He saw Autumn sprinting into the last block and ran forward without looking around. There were faint lasers on the floor, and when he trigger one, he ended up getting blown up, launching him in the air.

 **-000-**

Autumn paused at the last button, looking at her tracker. She saw that Rocky was actually in the same square she was in.

"What the-" she started. She suddenly heard screaming and looked up to see Rocky falling down towards her, landing right on the button.

The floor beneath them started filling with water as an 'O' appeared over the square. Autumn, concerned about Rocky, started nudging and nuzzling him in an attempt to get him up.

Hearing a groan, she sighed in relief as the huge rock monster got up. He rubbed his head and saw that water was rising in the square.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You blocked my three-in-a-row, so we have to keep going until one of us gets another one!"

"Oh crap…" Rocky groaned as the water kept rising.

He started making his way to the left square while Autumn swam to the right one. Because of the squares being semi-sectioned off, the water only stayed in the top middle square.

 **-000-**

Autumn shook her fur dry before running forward and pressing the button there. Immediately, lava started rising from the ground. She gasped in shock before looking around and seeing the lava get closer, flames erupting upwards.

The remaining door was open, but the lava was worrying her. She climbed up onto the button's column as the lava continued rising.

"What th-THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" she exclaimed. "I thought these stupid traps were supposed to stop us from hitting the button, not keep us from getting out!"

"IT MAKES IT HARDER TO MOVE FAST THIS WAY! MORE CHALLENGING!"

Autumn growled as she eyed the lava around her. How was she supposed to get out now? The distance from the button and the door was pretty long. She was pretty much trapped.

She sighed in disappointment. "AND ROCKY WINS THE FIRST ROUND!" she heard them announce. She couldn't help but smile as she was teleported out alongside Rocky, who was groaning while on the ground, holding his 'goods'.

She gasped in shock. "What happened?!"

Rocky groaned again in response.

"He got popped in the crotch pretty good with a boxing glove…" Virizion explained. "Shoulda been more careful…"

Rocky growled, peeved.

"Now, we're gonna make this challenge the best two out of three, so Rocky, get back up and stand in front of whichever entrance.

Rocky sighed as Autumn kissed his cheek.

"Ugh, just stop acting like you care about him already!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Fuck off!" Autumn exclaimed.

Rocky slowly got up and winced a bit. "Will you two just fucking STOP!?" he roared.

This startled both girls, as well as a few others. The rock monster went to another side of the large block and stood in front of the middle button there. Autumn's ears drooped a bit as she glared at Sandra, who was smirking.

She decided to stay in her same area.

"Alright, you two ready?"

"Whatever…" Autumn muttered.

"Okay, let's get this started", said Mew. "Round two…"

"And….GO!"

 **000**

Rocky and Autumn each pressed the buttons in front of them and proceeded to enter.

 **-000-**

Rocky ran inside and saw bear traps all around the button. He groaned in annoyance. The iron traps were gonna cause him some pain, but, he needed to do this anyway.

He carefully went towards the button, making sure not to touch any of them. Eventually, he made it to the center and hit his button, which immediately caused the traps to start snapping on their own.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed as bear traps clamped on his arms and...crotch. His eyes widened. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **-000-**

Autumn heard the scream and pressed the button in her current square. She got concerned immediately, but in her square, there was a pool of water filled with Lanturn and Wishiwashi. There were also floes that led her to the next rooms.

She didn't know where he was, though. She just hopped to the next square that was in front of her and immediately found saw that the door to the left was open and Rocky was was crawling into it covered in bear traps, tears forming in his eyes. "I...hate...my life…"

She rushed over and started helping him get the traps off. Once they were off, Rocky hugged her, causing her to smile and hug back.

"I love you…" he said.

Autumn nuzzled him. "I love you, too…" she responded with a purr.

"You know what...you go ahead and win this round…" Rocky said. "You helped me out, and it'd be un-gentlemanly of me to not-"

"No…" said Autumn. "We're gonna keep going. This is still a competition…" she said, giving him a peck on the lips as she got out of his arms and tapped the button, opening the other two doors.

The square started vibrating like mad, causing Autumn to stumble to the side and Rocky to collapse on his stomach. He groaned at the earthquake hindered him a bit. He saw Autumn shakily making to the next square in the row and got up.

He started making his way to the next square, but as he reached the next one, he found himself being hung upside down by a snare trap.

"Ugh…" he groaned as Autumn tapped her last button and the couple was teleported out.

 **-000-**

"OW!" Rocky exclaimed as he was dropped on his head.

"Alright, now-"

"I'm done", said Rocky. "I'm tired of the pain, so just give it to Autumn…"

"ROCKY!" both Autumn and Sandra exclaimed.

"I make my own decisions…" he said, folding his arms. "Plus, you deserve it…"

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" asked Xerneas. "You can't take it back…"

"Yes, I'm sure…" Rocky responded.

"Alright….congrats Autumn, you win the first match…"

Autumn gave Rocky a look.

"Alright, next set…" said Virizion. "Jarred and Kaia, come on up…"

Kaia nodded in determination, while Jarred sighed in unreadiness. Seeing this, Kaia hip bumped him. "Come on sweetie, it'll be fun…"

"According to Rocky, it's a shitstorm…" said Jarred, folding his arms.

"Well, that may or may not be true…" she said, her tone becoming more soft. "But it could be fun to try...right?"

"Idiot, there are traps in there…" Sandra started. "Traps are bad. I don't think you should be trying to glorify that…"

"Fuck you!" Kaia growled.

"No thanks…you already want-"

"Okay will you stop saying the same bullshit?" asked Autumn. "You say that every time."

"Watch yourself!" Sandra growled.

"Jarred...Kaia…"

The two went to their own buttons and waited for the call to begin. They were both on opposite sides of the huge square. Jarred standing at the center button on his side and Kaia at the right one on her side.

"Alright….three...two...one...GO!"

Both of them hit their buttons and sprinted inside.

 **000**

Jarred immediately ran into a snake pit full of Arbok, Serperior, and Seviper.

"Why am I not surprised?" he muttered, facepalming. "Well, at least you can't hurt me…" he muttered as he walked to the button, only to be grabbed by the Serperior and hissed at.

"Oh right...you're not a Poison-type…" he muttered. He tried to move his claws, but he was being squeezed tight, leaving his claws by his side. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

 **-000-**

Kaia had to dodge falling rocks that were filling her square after pressing her first button. The rocks were beginning the block the doors that she could go to. She quickly sprinted to the closest door to her, which was the one going straight forward.

She ran towards the door as rocks continued tumbling. Eventually, she bounded through the space that was about to be closed off by another rock. She made it to the next room and immediately, the floor crumbled, revealing a pool of lava and thin ropes connected to the center platform where the button was. One rope led to the door to the left of her and the other was still forward.

"Oh for the love of-"

 **-000-**

"Fuuuuuuuuck", Jarred groaned as he was still being squeezed.

He couldn't let this beat him. Sure, he was getting tired of the game, but he still had to try, at least for Kaia.

He kept trying to struggle and found himself truly stuck. He got an idea. He used Sludge Bomb, knocking the Serperior back a bit, causing him to be released. He landed on his stomach with a groan as one of the Arbok and Seviper tried to attack him this time. He jumped up, causing them to run into each other before slamming back down, using Earthquake, this caused all of the snakes to falter and lose their composure.

He quickly hit the button, causing the three doors around him to open. He didn't waste any time and ran to the one on his left side. When he got into that square, he found numerous spiked springboards surrounding the button.

He sighed before bending down and flipping the boards around so that he couldn't get hurt. It took him some time, but he eventually cleared a path and hit his button. Upon doing so and having the next door open, all of the boards rose upright.

Seeing this, Jarred yelled out in agitation. He started his way towards the door and saw Kaia in the room surrounded by lava. She was walking along a tightrope heading his way. She wasn't looking up or even paying attention to the sounds, as she focused on balancing.

Jarred saw her focus before realizing what he'd probably just done. Once Kaia made it, she let out a stressless sigh and looked up to see Jarred standing there with a sheepish look.

She gave him a look. "You blocked my last O?"

"I didn't know you were doing this row. If I did, I woulda-OW!" he shouted as one of the boards hit him.

"Well, since you blocked mine...I think it's only fair that I block YOURS!" she shouted as she tried running, only for Jarred to grab her quickly.

"Oh...so that's how you wanna play it?" Jarred said with a smirk. He immediately kissed her harshly on the lips, causing her to melt into it.

Jarred opened his eyes, and upon seeing her blissful state, he put her down quickly and drilled underground.

Kaia snapped out of the kiss-induced trance and growled before following him.

 **-000-**

Jarred rose from the ground in the third square and saw that there were numerous strange turtles on the ground that resembled mines. "Oh great...Turtonators…"

He immediately took a step, which actually alerted the Turtonator, causing them all to explode. Kaia popped out of Jarred's hole, only to see him in an area full of knocked out Turtonators.

She looked down at him in worry before focusing her attention toward the button. Smiling, she ran over to it and pressed it.

Upon doing this, she realized that she had two corners covered. All she'd have to do now is hit the middle button. Unluckily for her, the snakes from Jarred's first box were still up and ready to attack, causing her to groan in annoyance. She then looked at the Turtonator surrounding her just as Jarred began regaining consciousness.

She rushed over to the closest Turtonator and tried to drag it out to be a distraction, but it was far too heavy for her. She groaned before looking back and take a deep breath. She ran into the room and started dodging attacks from the snakes. Jarred finally woke back up, rubbing his head in pain. His vision was a bit blurred, but he could faintly see a gray and white blur being attacked by the snakes in the next room.

He got up and ran over, garnering the snakes' attention. Kaia saw this and her eyes widened. The snakes ran towards Jarred and she looked back at the opening to her final button, which had nothing visible there. She used Thunder, which hit all of the snakes and didn't effect Jarred.

After doing that, she ran to the center and slammed the button.

"And Kaia wins the first round!"

"Yes!" she cheered.

 **-000-**

The two of them were brought back out. "Alright, Kaia wins the first round. Jarred, would you like to forfeit or would you like to try again?"

Jarred honestly just wanted to follow what Rocky did and give her the win. He just didn't feel up for challenges today. However, after getting a stern look from Kaia, he sighed.

"I'll go again…" he moaned. Kaia smiled in response and hugged him.

"Alright, choose your next positions and we'll let you know when you can go", said Xerneas.

Kaia strolled to the back of the structure and stood at the center entrance, while Jarred sulked to the same place he started in the first round.

"Alright...get ready…" Virizion started.

Kaia was ready to sprint inside, while Jarred had his arms folded in uninterest.

"Set...GO!"

 **000**

Kaia ran forward and hit the button in front of her, opening the entrance as she ran inside. It seemed that the tic-tac-toe board was different every time, as instead of there being tightropes and lava in the square, it had tiles on the floor that were moving in diamond-like patterns. They were also glowing in a pattern. Blue, yellow, red, blue yellow red. She had no idea what she had to do to get to the button in the center.

She took a step forward, stepping on a red glowing tile. Doing so caused a burning sensation to course through her, causing her to jump back and land on her butt.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, rubbing her left foot.

She stood back up, her left foot still burning. Limping back to the tiles, she looked and saw that there were spaces that were not glowing as the tiles moved. With this in mind, she figured out that the objective was to not step on the glowing tiles. Fairly easy, but it would probably take a while to finish.

 **-000-**

Jarred walked into his first square and looked around. It was empty. No traps and no Pokemon could be seen. However, knowing how this game went so far, he figured that there was something hidden there. He looked down and around as he slowly made his way to his button.

He already didn't want to do a second round, now he was paranoid about something that may or not even be there. He reached his button without issue, which surprised him. However, much to his chagrin, that was about to change. Hitting the button, he found himself being dropped into a hole in the ground.

"Arceus DAMN IT!" he shouted exasperatedly. Using his claws, he began climbing up and out of the hole, but it seemed like even when he used his claws, he had trouble. Once he slipped down, he looked at his claws and saw that they were glistening.

He rose them to his snout and sniffed them. He gained an irked expression. "Vaseline...how effective…"

He started his attempt to climb again and after numerous failures, he climbed out and flopped on his back, panting heavily. "I hate this fucking game…"

 **-000-**

Kaia finally made it to her button, opening the three other doors around her. She didn't know where Jarred started, but she knew that she wanted to lose this round so that Jarred had to participate again. She didn't want him to just give her the win. She wanted to compete and have fun with him, maybe it'd get him out of his slump.

She decided to go ahead and go to the left, as going to the center would give her a fast win. She entered the square to the left and saw that there were three Kartana were floating around. She growled and took a few steps back.

 **000**

 **Kaia: Why would they put ULTRA BEASTS in a challenge like this?!  
**

 **000**

She stayed in the entryway and started charging up a Focus Blast. She blasted it at one of them, hoping to knock them out or cause a distraction. However, it wasn't effective, as the one she hit stayed up. She did, however, bring attention to herself.

The entrance closed before she could run, and she groaned as the three Drawn Sword Pokemon came towards her. She gulped in fear and immediately started running around the area. The Kartana began chasing her, trying to use Sacred Sword at every chance. She saw an open space and rushed to the middle to hit the button, however, she was struck by X-Scissor, knocking her against the left wall of the square.

She groaned and slipped down before rushing toward the center of the square and attempting to hit the button. The three Kartana started charging towards her and she had to swiftly dodge the attack attempts. As she ran, she hit the button, which opened the door that was in front of her.

She quickly sprinted and jumped out of that square as they used Sacred Sword once more. The door sealed off behind her and she sighed in relief. "FML…"

 **-000-**

Jarred was crawling out of the Salandit box after pressing the button. Numerous Flame Bursts and the fact that he was now poisoned thanks to their Corrosion ability. He gurgled and groaned simultaneously as he slowly rose up and limped forward. He saw the glowing tiles and groaned. However, when he saw that the door across from him was still sealed and the other one was open. Looking up, he saw the "O" hovering the square, so he sighed in relief and just went toward the center.

However, he didn't want the chance. He just wanted the challenge to end already! _His_ part of it at least. He decided to just go to the center and stay there. He sulked over and hit the button, making an X appear over the top like the others.

Once the doors opened and he saw that there weren't any traps for the center, he eyed the square he started in and looked at the hole he fell down with wanting eyes. He quickly ran to the hole so that he had an excuse in case Kaia complained.

He heard the door to the left of the button open just as he casually "fell" into the hole.

 **-000-**

Kaia looked his way and saw him "fall" and quickly ran to him. She saw that he secured the center square and the one he was currently in and realized that she just blocked him from succeeding.

She went to the center and then went forward to the last one in the center row. There, she saw numerous holes and saw that the button was locked in a case. A key was needed.

Looking around at the holes, she groaned. She began looking around in each hole, hoping that the key was around there somewhere. She continued searching each hole, eventually hearing a rumbling. She looked down and water began spraying out of the holes. She saw a key on the top of a spout and ran over to it, only for it to drop.

"I don't play these games…" she growled. She used Focus Blast on the case, shattering it. She then hit the button. The two doors on either side of her opened and she immediately growled. Either way she went, she'd end up winning the challenge if Jarred didn't get out of the hole.

She ran back to the center square and went to the square that he was trapped. Jarred was resting in the hole, still poisoned thanks to the Salandit. What he wouldn't give for a Pecha Berry right now…

"Jarred!"

His eyes opened instantly and he groaned to himself. He didn't want to respond; he didn't even know that she had seen him 'fall'.

She looked down into the hole and saw him just resting. "Jarred!"

The mole jumped and looked up to see her staring down at him. "Yeah?"

"Why aren't you trying to get out of there?!" Kaia exclaimed.

"Because I'm poisoned thanks to Salandit, I'm tired overall, and I just want this challenge to end!" Jarred responded. "And I know that if I hit any remaining button, I win and then we go to a tiebreaker, which I don't want…"

"I know you're trying to make me have fun, but today's not really the day…" he continued, making her sigh.

"Fine…" she groaned sadly as she started walking back to the button she just pressed.

Jarred heard her tone before she left and felt bad. He thought that he had hurt her feelings. "AND KAIA WINS THIS MATCH!"

Jarred sighed in relief.

 **000**

 **Kaia: Fine, if he doesn't want to play the game, I'm not going to force him. If he gets eliminated, it's not my fault.**

 **000**

The two of them were teleported out of the structure, Kaia's arms folded.

"Alright, so far Autumn and Kaia are the only winners. Let's see if we can have a third female winner", said Virizion. "Taylor and Chase. You two are up next."

Taylor smirked, while Chase growled at him.

 **000**

 **Taylor: Size AND type advantage? I have to thank Brian for this matchup…**

 **000**

Taylor was at the back of the area, preparing to enter the right square on that side. Chase was at the front, ready to go straight down the center.

"Be careful!" Autumn called.

Chase seemed to ignore her, but steadied himself with a confident expression.

"Alright...you may go in 3...2...1...NOW!"

Both of them hit their buttons before sprinting inside.

 **000**

Taylor's strategy was going to be to try and secure the center as fast as possible and a few corners as well.

The first square he entered had a pool with the button in the middle on a podium Looking down at the water, he knew that there were probably Pokemon inside to attack him. He immediately used Ice Beam, freezing the water solid in seconds. He smiled at his work before going across the now frozen pool and smacking the button with his tail.

The doors in front of and beside him opened. Looking at both doors back and forth, he didn't know if he was even going to need the center anymore. He didn't even know where Chase was heading, but he decided to just go straight across the row he was in.

He slithered to the right, entering the next square, and immediately found himself in a forest area. There were a couple of trees with hanging vines, tall grass, and even a river splitting between the square. The button was still in the center, but he was unsure as to what the purpose of all of the foliage was.

He soon got his answer, though, as two Bewear appeared from behind the trees. He paled. Bewear were immensely strong, especially when it came to hugs, so he tried to quickly make it to the button, only for it to be covered.

"NO!" he exclaimed as he made it to the button. He turned back around in annoyance, unknowingly getting face to face with both Bewear, who had blank stares.

"U-Uh…"

Both of them swung their arms, using Brutal Swing. This sent Taylor flying out of the structure.

"CHASE WINS THE FIRST ROUND!"

 **000**

Chase had a cocky smile, while Taylor had a few bruises, scrapes, a few leaves and a bit of dirt on him. He grumbled to himself.

"You never said that if you get thrown out it's an automatic forfeit!" Taylor growled.

"Well, we are now…" said Mew. "We never thought that it could happen…"

"Well, you were wrong…" Sandra stated, folding her arms. "Not surprised, really…"

Rocky nudged her with a frown.

"Alright, time for round two…" said Virizion. "Let's see what happens…"

Chase went around the corner of the structure as Taylor did the same, but the opposite way. Chase stood in the center again, and Taylor did the same for his side.

"Alright. Ready...set...GO!"

They both pressed their buttons and rushed inside.

 **000**

Chase ran into his first square and saw that there were tires all around on the floor. He rolled his eyes and started running to the button in the center, only to be punched by a boxing glove from below.

He whimpered and groaned, holding his stomach.

"Stupid sh-" he started before a blast of water sprayed him in the face from another tire. "Oh come on!"

He wiped his face and continued. He kept rushing to the button and facing pain as he got closer, getting punched, kicked, sprayed, or zapped as finally reached the button and pressed it. All of the doors opened; he climbed onto the button's podium so that he could actually get a good look at the other doors. The right one looked completely made of metal, the center looked normal, and the left one had grates.

He decided to go forward for the center, but he saw Taylor enter in it first, causing him to growl. "Fucking bastard!" he growled.

He ran to the square to the right and rushed to the button, only for a metal wall to rise up in front of him, which he ran into. He wobbled back, holding his head.

 **000**

 **Chase: Dad...how the hell did you make it so far in this bullshit?"**

 **000**

Taylor saw Chase glare and run to his left (Chase's right). He chuckled upon seeing this. After pressing the button, he started to slither into the square Chase just departed from and went the opposite direction he did to steal his last slot.

He got hit by numerous boxing gloves and shocked by lightning rods that shot out of the tires. He groaned in pain and kept slithering towards the other square.

 **-000-**

Chase had hit the button after getting beaten by the metal and saw Taylor slithering towards the opposite square, albeit very slowly after being pummeled.

He growled and started running back in order to not only to win, but to get Taylor out quicker. Chase ran across the tires, actually dodging gloves, boots, rods, and water this time, and hopped onto the button's podium again. He jumped onto Taylor's body, who was aching, but still slowly making his way to the other square, and ran across him to enter the square before he did.

"Ha!" he laughed as Taylor glared. Taylor used Hydro Pump in anger, unintentionally blasting Chase into the podium in the center.

Chase groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Taylor slither towards him. He quickly got up and pressed the button, making him shout out in annoyance.

"CHASE WINS THIS MATCH!"

Taylor growled.

 **000**

 **Taylor: DAMN IT!**

 **000**

"Well, looks like Chase wins in the third pairing", Xerneas said disgruntledly. "Sandra, Sherlock...you're up!"

Sandra shrugged, but Sherlock was not in the vicinity anymore.

"Uh...where's Sherlock?" asked Virizion.

The others looked around and saw that the fox-goat wasn't around. But, knowing how he usually acted, they had a good idea of where he was: wherever Alpha was.

 **000**

Sherlock was looking around for Alpha. He had to admit that this was getting very unhealthy and disturbing, but he was so sure that Alpha was going up to no good.

He reached the cliff side the Iron Leg Pokemon usually loitered in order to collect his gems. However, much to his surprise, the Metagross was nowhere to be seen. This was perplexing and aggravating at the same time for the detective. He knew that he was up to something, he just knew it!

"SHERLOCK! RETURN TO THE CHALLENGE AREA IMMEDIATELY OR RISK DISQUALIFICATION!"

He groaned and looked back at the cliff before teleporting away.

 **000**

Sherlock reappeared before everyone.

"Sherlock, your little escapades with Alpha will cost you your chance at the 2 million…" Mew commented. "We're not together and we never will be!" Sherlock exclaimed, hiding a blush.

"Riiight…" Mew responded, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, you and Sandra need to take your places…so the next to last round can begin..."

Sherlock sighed as Sandra started moving to one side of the tic-tac-toe structure. Sherlock decided to stay at the front where others could see him. Sandra was at the right block on her side and Sherlock was at the left block on his.

"Alright. Ready...set...GO!"

The Sandslash and Alakazam both hit their buttons and hurried inside.

 **000**

Sandra's first square was like an Ice Rink, as the ground was completely covered in ice, with snow lining the edges, icicles in the corners, and a fan blowing cold air all around it.

Being weak to Ice, she shivered like mad and looked around. She figured that there'd be either a Pokemon or something random to cause her harm and keep her from the center. However, instead of something to harm her, it was something that _distracted_ her. A couple of Alolan Sandslash came from corners (apparently they were the 'icicles'). They came towards her and she immediately started backing away.

They continued getting closer and eventually, she decided to fight them off, attempting to use Metal Claw. One of them grabbed her arm and the other held her against his chest. She blushed like mad and pushed them away, only for them to smirk back at her. She gulped and looked behind them, staring at the button.

She stepped to the right, and they stepped in front of her. She spun around, they did the same. She growled and tried to rush forward, but they caught her and threw her on the ground. She tried to get up, but one of the Alolan Sandslash pinned her down. It gave her a seductive smirk, which she was immediately worried by.

She knew that they were weak against Ground-types, so she used Earthquake, causing the entire place to shake. The Sandslash fell to the side, groaning, allowing her to rise up, still freezing, and press the button. The two doors to the front and left of her opened and she rushed forward. She knew Sherlock was on the side, so she knew she'd have a better chance going across the side she was on.

 **-000-**

Sherlock had already secured his first square, which was full of mousetraps and trip wires. He was currently at his next square, which was to the right. He had the same idea as Sandra and decided to just go straight across.

He was currently dealing with numerous Salazzle, seven to be exact, who were seducing him and slowly causing him to lose track of what he was doing with their pheromones filling the room. He actually locked lips with a couple of them. He then eyed the button and started regaining focus.

He tried clearing the dirty thoughts he was evoking due to the Salazzle's pheromones, but it was ineffective. He knew the only way to get to the button and actually win was gonna be to knock them all out, which he promptly did with Psychic.

With all of the she-lizards now knocked out, he shakily made his way to the button and pressed it. The doors opened, showing the center and the remaining door to his right. He, of course, took the right path to get a quick victory.

Once he got out of the room, he was able to breathe normal air and groaned from the headache. "Ugh...now for this last-"

He looked up and saw that a small wrestling ring was there with the button being dead center. He shrugged at this. "Fighting-types against a Psychic-type like myself? This should be a cinch…"

He entered the ring and, seeing no fighting-types, went up to the button. He worried that Sandra was closer than him and wanted to hurry, but as soon as he reached the button, not one, not two, but EIGHT Pokemon appeared before him. Among them, a Scrafty, a Heracross, a Hawlucha, a Pangoro, a Primeape, a Hawlucha, surprisingly an Incineroar, and shockingly, a Buzzwole!

Seeing them all, he immediately swallowed in slight fear, mostly due to the Incineroar, Scrafty, and Pangoro due to their immunity to Psychic moves. Nevertheless, he used Psychic, striking all of the Pokemon other than the Dark-types and the Buzzwole. He didn't know any Flying-type moves, but he did know-

"Hopefully this works…" he said as he started charging up a Focus Blast and shot it at the Incineroar. The Incineroar dodged the attack and since Sherlock was distracted by it, the Buzzwole charged forward, using Lunge, knocking him into the cords of the ring and launching him right into the Incineroar's Darkest Lariat.

Sherlock groaned. With this, he was agitated at the fact that they didn't give him an anklet and tracking device so that he knew how much trouble he'd be in regarding Sandra's position. They hadn't given them to anyone else other than Rocky or Autumn, which he thought was a mistake on their part; but as they continued, it seemed like the squares became more theme-based or full of something instead of just random traps being strewn about. They were making things harder.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: *sighs* It would seem the hosts are now putting us into more precarious situations in these tic-tac-toe squares. Quite creative, yet inequitable…**

 **000**

 **Mew: Hey, you should know us by now. After the first round, shit gets harder; if you don't know or understand why things don't following continuity in some of the challenges, now you know why…**

 **000**

Sandra was in the final square she needed, where the button was in a large aquarium in the center.

She climbed up the side of it and upon reaching the top, saw that there was a weight with a fishing line there. She picked up the line and rose it up, hovering it above the button. Just as she was about to hit it, one of the Bruxish bit the line, causing the weight to drop.

"Damn it!"

All of the fish inside kept swimming, but Sandra knew that if she went inside, she'd probably get maimed. However, after a couple of minutes, she got an idea. She used Pin Missile, striking the button.

"SANDRA WINS THE FIRST ROUND!"

She sighed in relief.

 **000**

The two of them were brought out, with Sherlock looking beat up.

"Whoa...what happened to you?" asked Rocky as he and the others were a bit stunned to see him that way.

"Dark-types and a Buzzwole…" he answered.

"Ooh…" a few of the others winced.

"Can you at least give her a tracker and an anklet this time?" asked Sherlock.

"Nope, no can do…" said Xerneas.

"WHAT?!" Autumn and Rocky exclaimed.

"Wait...come to think of it...why didn't we get anklets and trackers?" asked Kaia.

"Yeah, us too?" asked Chase.

"Great, now you've got them asking questions…" said Mew. "We're gonna make it harder since we realized that trackers kinda take the suspense and sense of urgency away."

"So we were just a test run?" asked Autumn, growling.

"If you wanna take it that way...yes", said Mew.

Autumn snarled.

"Anyways...Sherlock. You wanna forfeit or are you gonna continue?" asked Xerneas.

"I'll go again. I just hope that things aren't as bad as they were in the first round…" Sherlock commented.

"Alright then. Take your positions…" Virizion said.

Sandra went all the way on the other side, while Sherlock went on the right side. Sandra was at the left door on her side and Sherlock was at the same one on his side.

"Alright. Ready...set...GO!"

Both of them ran inside again.

 **000**

Sherlock's first square had rising and falling spikes inside. He rolled his eyes and started floating over them and to the button. Seemed like things _were_ gonna be easier. He looked up and saw the 'O' above his square and nodded.

The doors opened and he decided to follow the same strategy he had in the first round. He went forward and immediately entered a square that was full of a sweet and sticky substance. He stepped inside and immediately the smell of maple hit him and he immediately knew what it was.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: Maple syrup? Seriously?**

 **000**

The stickiness of the syrup was actually slowing him down. And for an odd reason, he couldn't seem to perform any Psychic-type moves while in there. So, he had to walk, which was going to take a while. He groaned.

 **-000-**

Sandra's square was like a club and the button seemed to be close to the roof of the square...on a pole.

The fact that the floor was blinking and lights were flashing really concerned her and made her blush.

"First the Sandslash and now a fucking dancer's pole!" she exclaimed. "What the hell?!"

She decided to not to perform and instead used Pin Missile again, striking the button from below. The doors opened and she, like Sherlock, went with her same strategy. She went to the square to the right of the one she was already in.

That next square had the button in the center in an all-white area. She was hesitant about the area and stepped a foot forward. The floor slowly sunk like jello and eventually broke through. She rose her foot and saw the substance was sticky. The smell gave it away; it was glue.

"You've gotta be kidding!"

She looked around before groaning. There wasn't any other way around it. She carefully stepped another foot on the normal floor before slowly making it across, making sure not to slash at the floor with her toe claws. She made it to the button and quickly pressed it, opening the next two doors.

 **-000-**

Sherlock had gotten out of the syrup, licking the remainder off of his hands and spoons. He was currently in the final square, where Combee were swarming. He sighed and made it to the button with ease.

"SHERLOCK WINS THIS ROUND!"

 **000**

Both of them were teleported out of the structure.

"And Sherlock wins round two", said Mew. "Anyone wanna forfeit?"

Sandra happened to look over to Taylor and he nodded. She then realized that she and Sherlock were in the same alliance anyway. However, SHE wanted the immunity for herself. She nudged Sherlock before gesturing to Taylor.

Sherlock saw Taylor's look and, as to not arouse suspicion, sighed. "Fine. I'm out…"

"Alright then...another girl in the next round", Virizion said with a smile.

"Alright, last round...unless Brian wants to follow the pattern and forfeit…" Xerneas said.

"Hmm...risking pain and having to do it again for more rounds?" Brian queried to himself. "Yeah, evil forfeits…"

"Looks like Chase and all of the girls, except Taylor are going to the next round", said Mew. "Let's see who gets the immunity…"

"Wait...how are we gonna do that if there are five of us?" asked Chase.

"Hmm...fair point. Chase, you're out", said Virizion.

"WHAT?!" both Autumn and Chase exclaimed.

"Just following the trend…" said Virizion.

"That's bullshit! You just got here and you're already pulling shit out of your ass!"

"Say what you want…" said Virizion. "You're not participating…"

Chase growled and stomped off in anger. Seeing this, Autumn glared. "Fine. If he's not participating, then I'm not either!"

She then went after him, with Rocky following as well. Sandra growled at this, but she didn't want to lose a chance at the immunity.

"Well, since Autumn is out, too…I guess we have to cut someone else so that it's fair…" Xerneas suggested. "Girls. Go ahead and vote on-"

"Sandra", both Esmeralda and Kaia said.

Sandra gasped and growled. "Fine! You bitches won't succeed anyway!"

"One of us actually will, so why don't you skedaddle?" asked Kaia.

Sandra growled.

 **000**

 **Sandra: She NEEDS to GO!**

 **000**

"Alright, Kaia and Essie, you girls get into position…" said Virizion.

The two of them took their places around the structure.

 **000**

Chase marched back toward the murky swamp area, not even caring about the creature he had seen days prior. He went into the water and started doggy paddling to the rock in the center.

Autumn and Rocky followed him to this area, where they stopped upon seeing where it lead. Autumn watched Chase swim and then climb up onto the rock in the middle, where he curled up.

"Chase!" she called.

The Flareon refused to reply and just remained on the rock.

She sighed. "Chase, come on! Don't be like this! They were bullshitting, yeah, but it can't be that bad!"

"WITHOUT THAT FUCKING IMMUNITY, I'M PROBABLY GONNA BE THE ONE TO GO HOME TONIGHT!" Chase exclaimed angrily before lying back down.

"You don't know that for sure! They might have gotten over you!" Autumn called.

Chase didn't reply once again, which was starting to annoy her. "YOU KNOW SULKING ISN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING! WHY DON'T YOU GIVE THEM A PIECE OF YOUR MIND WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER?!"

Chase's ear rose upon hearing that. "I'm not gonna kiss Taylor's ass!"

"Then I don't know what to tell you, bro…" Autumn replied. "Just...take care of yourself…"

"Wait…" Rocky spoke up as Autumn started to leave. "Why don't we just convince the others to vote for Taylor, too? She doesn't have immunity…"

Then, Autumn stopped and Chase rose up.

Seeing this, Rocky paled. "Uh...d-did I say something wrong?"

"No, you're a genius!" Autumn exclaimed as she hopped onto him and kissed him.

Chase started swimming back toward them with a neutral expression on his face. "Okay, we need to make sure that we tell everyone…except Taylor, of course!"

"Alright, let's get this done!"

Sandra, who had followed them, heard everywhere and growled before hurrying back towards the others.

 **000**

 **Sandra: DAMNIT ROCKY! Now I've gotta tell Taylor and make sure that we get to the others first…**

 **000**

Sandra made it back just as Mew teleported Kaia and Esmeralda out of the structure. "And Kaia wins immunity!"

Sandra growled in annoyance. " _Of course…"_

"Congrats Kaia, you are safe from tonight's vote", said Xerneas. "We'll see you all at elimination tonight…"

Sandra took a breath.

 **000**

"He WHAT?!" Taylor exclaimed angrily.

"Rocky told Chase and his bitch of a sister to go around telling others to vote for you…" Sandra stated.

Sherlock chuckled. "Looks like intelligence is starting to flow…"

Taylor turned to him with a glare, which made him shut up.

"Ugh...what are we going to do now?!" Taylor exclaimed. "That bastard brother of yours is gonna ruin everything!"

"Calm down!" Sandra growled. "All we have to do is convince the others that Chase is the bad one since he's trying to target you…"

"That's brilliant!" Taylor exclaimed with a smile. "This...is going to be interesting…"

 **000**

At the elimination ceremony, everyone was sitting at their usual places.

"Alright campers, you all should know the drill well enough by now and I'm tired of reminding you, so Kaia...here you go since you're immune…" Mew said, tossing her a poffin.

"Esmeralda, Jarred, Sherlock, Brian, Autumn, Rocky, Sandra, and Alpha, you are also safe…"

"Chase, Taylor...it's the end of the line for one you…"

 **000**

 **Kaia: Autumn came to us and told us what Taylor was really planning, but...Chase really does have more going for him, unlike Taylor. But then Sandra told asked us to vote for him, so screw that. We voted for Sandra…well...at least I think we did...**

 **000**

 **Jarred: I voted for myself. I don't really care enough to vote for anyone else...**

 **000**

 **Alpha: Apparently Taylor wants me to vote for Chase because he's an underdog. Do I look like I care about that bullshit? I'm voting for Sherlock...**

 **000**

 **Sherlock: Still going for Alpha...**

 **000**

 **Taylor: Let's see...our three votes for Chase...plus whoever else voted for him...hopefully this works…**

 **000**

"The last poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Taylor. Chase, you're out…"

"WHAT?!"

Taylor smirked as Mew tossed him his poffin, which he promptly tossed into his mouth. Autumn, Chase, and Rocky all glared at him.

Taylor waved 'goodbye' with his tail fin.

 **000**

Chase was in the cannon with an annoyed expression.

"Well, Chase...it's been nice seeing ya again. Maybe next time you'll do better…"

"Next time? Ha! You're out of your goddamn MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND!" he exclaimed as he was blasted away.

 **000**

 **Autumn: How the hell did that not work?! We told almost everyone to vote for Taylor! Those pricks!**

 **000**

 **Welp, there goes Chase. Seems like things are gonna start going more downhill. Let's see what happens. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	20. Shot Through the Heart!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island...the contestants enjoyed a game of Tic-Tac-Toe...TPI style! With Virizion and Xerneas now acting as hosts, they had the idea of making the game life-sized...which turned out way better...for them! Chase was upset due to almost getting eliminated and being saved by Victini, leading to Autumn and Rocky trying to console him, but to no avail. Taylor still targeted him, thinking that sympathy was gonna get him further. Jarred started facing depression, and Kaia tried to bring him out of his funk, which didn't work. In the end, even after coming up with a plan to keep him in, Chase ended up in the Cannon of Shame.**

 **10 players remain and things are bound to get wild. What'll happen next? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

"Excellent work, alliance…" Taylor commended, slithering back and forth in front of them. He, Sherlock, and Sandra were back in the Zekroms' shelter after Chase's elimination. It was nighttime at the moment, and Sherlock and Sandra were exhausted. They wanted to get some sleep, but Taylor's constant chatter was keeping them up.

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Sandra blustered in annoyance. "Chase is gone now. You're happy. Maybe we can talk about this more tomorrow? When the sun is out!?"

Taylor glanced out of a nearby window and saw that it was very dark, much to his chagrin. He didn't care about it, but he knew that if was going to have an intellectual conversation with these two, they'd have to be well rested.

"Fine...go to sleep", he stated vexedly, turning away disgruntledly.

"Finally!" Sandra groaned as she and Sherlock started walking towards their rooms. Taylor scoffed as they left before rolling his eyes. "Pathetic…" he mumbled to himself.

However, after a few seconds, he himself ended up yawning. He rubbed his eyes with his eyebrow, accidentally poking himself under his eye. He growled. "Stupid paper…"

He had crafted longer eyebrow ends to add to the facade of him being a female when he first started his manipulation and overall devious plans after he evolved. He knew people could tell the difference since guys' eyebrows were shorter than girls', so he had super glued the paper to the ends of his. They hadn't been that big of an issue due to them being waterproof, but they still wore down easily, so he had to laminate them.

Thinking of all of the steps he took to get this far in his deception annoyed him and gave him a headache, but it was well worth it. He was beginning to get increasingly drowsy the more he thought about his process and what his next steps were, so he began slithering to his room, which was formerly Jocelyn's.

 **000**

 **The next day**

 **000**

The sun shined into the front of the cave, where Rocky and Autumn were sleeping. After Chase's elimination, the two decided to just be away from the others for a bit and try to think of ways to get rid of Taylor. They had concocted plan after plan, but they couldn't settle one that was actually foolproof. Eventually, the two just fell asleep.

The sun's ray beamed into Autumn's sealed eyes, irritating her enough for her to open her eyes. She saw the green sleeping beast she was on and smiled to herself. Even though Chase was gone, at least she still had somebody there for her. She crawled up his chest a bit before kissing him lovingly.

Rocky felt the pair of warm, soft lips against his and slowly opened his eyes to see Autumn's eyes closed as she kissed him. He pulled back a bit and smiled. "Morning", he greeted.

"Hi…" she responded, nuzzling up to his neck with a sigh. Rocky rose a brow.

"You okay?" he asked.

Autumn shifted a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish that it was Taylor who was fired from the cannon instead of my little brother."

Rocky chortled. "Yeah. That would have been much more effective and it'd make things easier. No psycho strategies to worry about…" he said while stroking her.

"Yeah…" Autumn giggled. "With her gone, the biggest threats would just be Sherlock and Alpha." Her expression turned crestfallen. "But...since that's not the case. We have to worry about what we're gonna do about Taylor."

"I'm not sure if there's much that we CAN do…" said Rocky. "We tried to tell others, but they apparently ignored us. If it didn't work then, why would it work now?"

"We could ask…" Autumn suggested. "They had to have a reason to vote out my BROTHER instead of a jackass!" she growled. "If not, fuck them…"

Rocky sighed.

 **000**

 **Rocky: I get that Autumn's upset about Chase, if Sandy was voted out, I'd be upset, too. Well...a bit upset. But you get my point. The game has been played and now Chase is gone. It's only a matter of time before I'm gone, too…**

 **000**

Brian was sleeping, lying on his keyboard. He seemed to be sound asleep, but suddenly a loud bullhorn sounded from his computer, scaring him awake. He screamed, falling out of his "evil" lounge seat.

He groaned in pain before raising back up and glaring at the large screen. He pressed a button on the corner, which stopped the bullhorn sound and made him growl under his breath.

"Why I assigned that wretched sound to awake me, I will never know…" Brian commented as he stretched. "Well, another day, another possible step in my quest of world domination!"

He picked up his jail cube from a hole in the center of the room and turned it on, showing a holographic screen that showed all of his inventions. At this time, he was just checking inventory, making sure he had put all of his creations away and he hadn't misplaced any of them.

Once he saw that they were all there and accounted for, he went back to his computer and pulled up the powerpoint slide with the contestants yet again. He went over to Chase's picture and deleted it, leaving the other nine there.

"Alright...nine more imbeciles to go before world domination is mine!" he said to himself. "Now, to find out their strengths and weaknesses…"

He floated to an area of his 'lair' and hit the wall once, causing a door to slide down, revealing a pile of junk and metal parts. "Now, let's see. Surely there's something diabolical I can create with these pieces…"

He pulled out an old bill printing calculator, as well as a laser pointer. "Hmm...if I reprogram this laser pointer to be able to scan others' minds, I could attach it to this and it'll show me their information…" he said to himself. "It'll be perfect. EVIL SHALL TRIUMPH!"

As he said that, his computer station tilted forward and collapsed on the ground, causing the Reuniclus to sigh. "Of course…"

 **000**

"Alright guys, we're down to the final ten", Kaia said as Essie lied on the couch and Jarred sat on the floor of the junkyard shelter. "And if we keep ourselves safe enough, we may even make it to the final seven and further!"

"Hey, you never know", said Jarred. "There's three of us and seven others we have to compete with if we wanna make it further. And I'm not so sure if they'll be willing to work with us."

"He's got a point, K", Esmeralda added. "Everyone has their own clique right now, except for maybe Brian, Alpha, and Sherlock…"

"Right...and those are just the three to get rid of…" Kaia countered. "All three of them are threats; Brian makes weapons and gadgets, Sherlock is intelligent as all hell (when he's not stalking Alpha), and Alpha is...Alpha!"

"Well, unless we're able to convince the others, we're still outnumbered…" Jarred explained, folding his arms.

"We have to make them listen to reason…" Kaia urged as she started pacing a bit. "I mean, who do we know we can probably depend on for votes?"

Essie and Jarred exchanged looks as they mentally sorted through the remaining competitors. Alpha wasn't going to be helping anyone, that was a fact. Sherlock was an option, but his obsession with Alpha could prove to be worrisome. Sandra was a no. Taylor was a no. Brian was ehhh. Rocky and Autumn seemed to be the best options.

"Well, Rocky and Autumn are the only sane people left on this island other than the three of us, so maybe we can talk to them", Jarred explained.

"That seems to be our best option, so I think it can work…" said Kaia. "Thanks sweetie…"

Jarred sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He seemed to have a better attitude than in the last challenge, but he was actually thinking about Kaia and how he could take a break from the relationship. He did really like her, but he was just feeling the need to handle his own business without having to worry about how she or Sandra felt. He was going to have to break it to her or at least get someone else to explain it.

 **000**

 **Jarred: I just need a break from the relationship. Not that big of a deal...but, I know that it'll hurt Kaia and make Sandra ecstatic. Ugh...maybe Essie can explain it to her. I know that I can't.**

 **000**

Alpha was sleeping in a self-made cavern in the cliffside he constantly beat. The sunlight hit his face and immediately, he started to wake. He yawned as he sat in his crevice, his arms retracted to his body. He floated outwards and headed to the top, only to pause upon seeing something that he despised.

Sherlock was lying on the edge of the cliff with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Alpha exclaimed. "You're acting creepier and more stalker-ish every time I fucking see you out of the challenges!"

"I've said it dozens of times and I'll say it again…" Sherlock growled. "I. am. not. a. STALKER!"

"Uh huh…" Alpha replied flatly. "Laying down with a smile on the edge of the cliff where someone sleeps , that's not totally crazy at all…"

"It's called detective tactics…"

"Call it what you want...I call it creepy stalking…" Alpha replied. "Now get the fuck OUT OF HERE!"

"You're not the boss of-" he started before Alpha got in his face. "Leave…"

Sherlock couldn't stop himself from blushing and growled, attempting to push the Metagross away. His only result was himself being pushed against the ground.

"Get the fuck away from me or else I will make you go away…" Alpha threatened with a hardened glare.

Sherlock, still blushing, shook himself off and rose up, folding his arms with his own glare. Seeing that he wasn't backing off, and remembering that knocking him away didn't keep him from coming back, Alpha simply started floating away.

"What happened to making me go away?" Sherlock asked with a presumptuous smirk.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Sherlock chuckled.

 **000**

Alpha was making his way through the forest. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew that he didn't want to be around Sherlock.

On his way through, he ended up spotting a cave. He'd usually just ignore it and keep going, but his curiosity was piqued. He started floating to the cave when he heard a familiar shout and heard a small explosion.

Smoke started coming out of the cave and he got closer with a stoic expression. He made it to the cave and saw Brian typing on his computer angrily, smoke coming from his body.

"Uh...what the hell blew up in here?"

Brian heard the voice and turned around with conviction. "I'm not making you anything…" he stated before turning back around.

"Uh...earth to idiot", Alpha started. "I don't WANT you to make me anything", he said, entering the cave and looking around before looking at the screen.

Brian ignored the Iron Leg Pokemon and continued his work. He needed to find out why the battery he used for his newest ray gun exploded. Alpha was confused and rather annoyed at his incompetence. The Reuniclus had literally typed: 'Why did the battery to my evil ray gun blow up in my face?'

Alpha groaned and moved away before starting to look around, seeing numerous weapons scattered about the floor.. "So you seriously sleep in here with all of this junk?"

"It is not 'junk'..." Brian responded. "It is my evil paraphernalia!" he exclaimed.

"That's what I said, junk", Alpha said, knocking his Jail Cube across the cave.

Brian growled. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't defile my inventions with your abrasive attitude…"

"Oh...my apologies Dr. Doofus, I didn't know your toys meant that much to you…" Alpha teased. "I admit, you're lasting longer than I expected you would. Especially with that Love Ray BS with Macey…"

"Do not speak of her name in this presence. Her unnatural desire to force same-sex intercourse upon others still deeply disturbs me…"

"Oh, so you _do_ have a bit of common sense in you...I'm surprised…"

"Are you just here to fling jibes at me?" Brian questioned, getting irritated. "If so, feel free to dismiss yourself from my presence…"

Brian turned back to his computer, and upon getting no results from his question, he clicked out and growled, showing the pictures of them on the powerpoint slide.

Alpha raised a brow at this. Firstly, he didn't appreciate Sherlock's picture being next to him, and secondly, why the hell did he have those pictures like that in the first place?

"Hey, why the hell do you have our pictures like that?" Alpha asked irritatedly.

"Because I can and it's none of your business…" Brian replied simply as he clicked away and got back on the internet.

"Well, unless you want it to be everyone else's business, I suggest you start talking…"

"Oh no, I have pictures of people on a powerpoint slide, that's so diabolical!" Brain stated sarcastically before realizing. "Oh...I like that...never thought it'd bother somebody…"

"Yeah, well ya thought wrong!" Alpha growled.

Brian chuckled. "Wow. Pictures truly strike a nerve in you don't they?"

"They don't. I just don't appreciate idiots like you lining things up as if you have everything figured out already…." Alpha replied.

"Huh...so...you think my pictures mean I'm actually gonna do something…" Brian started. He knew he was going to, but he felt like psyching out Alpha. If he could. "Just like Sherlock. Are you going to start following every move I make in a disturbing manner similar to Sherlock's?"

Hearing him say that, Alpha froze momentarily. He _was_ acting like Sherlock to him? He growled and started leaving the cave without saying a word. Brian smirked at this. Looks like he was successful...

"CONTESTANTS! COME ON DOWN TO THE MEETING AREA AT ONCE! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

 **000**

 **Brian: *cackles evilly* The fool. He doesn't know that it was a mind trick! I'm smarterer than him!**

 **000**

On the way to the middle area, Jarred nudged Esmeralda, who raised a brow. Stopping, she turned to him and saw his sheepish look.

"Uh...what's the matter?"

"I...I-I…"

Esmeralda smacked him. "Spit it out, Jarred…"

Jarred rubbed his cheek before sighing. "I...I wanna take a break from Kaia…" he said quietly. However, Esmeralda was still able to hear him.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"LET'S KEEP MOVING CONTESTANTS!"

Esmeralda huffed. "We'll talk about this later…"

 **000**

Everyone made it to the meeting area, where there were numerous weapons hanging on a board. Brian was excited upon seeing the artillery.

The three hosts were standing next to the weapons with smiles on their faces. Any time they smiled, the contestants knew that the challenge was going to be painful or stupid. Then again, that was the case with all of the challenges in this series.

"Hello final ten. Welcome to your next challenge…" Virizion greeted. "Pokemon hunting!"

"And...we're hunting with these weapons?" Sandra asked flatly, fiddling with a gun that had an imitation Trumbeak beak as the barrel.

"We're getting to that…" Mew said cheekily, hiding his annoyance. "Now, as Virizion stated. Today's challenge will be a Pokemon hunt!"

"And allow me to take a crack at what this is going to entail-"

"NO!" Xerneas exclaimed, glaring at the Steel- and Psychic-type. "Unless you want a one way ticket off of this island via cannon, I suggest you keep your mouth shut…"

Alpha closed his mouth with a glazed expression.

 **000**

 **Alpha: And this is why they shouldn't have females host these things…**

 **000**

"Now, here we have two boxes…" said Mew, holding two boxes in his puny hands. One box was blue with dark blue ovals decorating it. The other box was orange with pokeballs decorating it. "One box is for what and how many Pokemon you need to bring back here. The second box is for the weapon that you will be required to use to fulfill the hunt."

"Okay, you keep saying hunt and it scares me…" Esmeralda said, taking a step back. "We're not gonna really hurt our fellow Pokemon are we?"

"If you'd let me finish, I could explain a bit more about that part. So, how about you all just shut the hell up and be patient!"

Everyone exchanged quizzical looks.

"Now…" Mew continued. "Your weapons will come with these", he explained, holding up a little pink ball.

"Wow...what is it?" asked Jarred.

Mew growled at being interrupted again. "Well. It is a sleeping pellet. You will use these to subdue your targets and bring them back to these buckets…" Mew said, floating over to two rows of buckets with the contestants' names on them.

Seeing the size of the buckets confused everyone. However, before they could question it, Virizion cut in.

"When you get back here, you will given a pokeball to capture your Pokemon and place it in your bucket…"

"Uh...why the hell don't you just give us the pokeballs in the first place?" asked Autumn.

"And where's the fun or challenge in that?" asked Xerneas. "You're in the final ten. Things are going to get more tedious if you want to win…"

Everyone groaned in exasperation.

"Now, I think it's about time that we start this challenge…" Mew stated. "Come on up and choose your weapon and targets. And Kaia, since you won the last challenge, you get to choose your weapon and target without picking from the box. So, you get first dibs…"

"Sweet!" she cheered as everyone else rolled their eyes or gave her small smiles.

"Alright, so browse the weapon wall and…" Virizion started as Mew tapped the box, allowing it to open and show all ten lists. "Choose your target…"

Kaia stepped forward and decided to choose the target that seemed to be the easiest. Among the slips were: one Kommo-o, two Seismitoad, three Carbink, four Dhelmise, five Pichu, six Rattata, seven Bidoof, eight Loudred, nine Magikarp, and ten Zubat.

"Wow, t-they all sound so wonderful…" Kaia stated sarcastically. "I'll take the nine Magikarp. How bad could they be?"

"Ok, now choose your weapon…" said Xerneas, gesturing to the wall of weapons.

Among the weapons were a Trumbeak Blaster, an Octazooka, a Bow and Arrows, Braviary Talon Grippers, a wooden slingshot, a Weepinbell Gun, an Electrode ended missile, a Qwilfish Mace, a Pumpkaboo Pulverizer, and...a giant spoon.

"Why is there just a big spoon there?" asked Kaia.

"Just choose _your_ weapon…" Virizion urged.

Kaia walked to the wall and got the Weepinbell Gun. "This can work…"

"Alright…" said Mew, taking both of the choices she made out of the boxes. "Now, the rest of you…"

Esmeralda chose the Braviary Grippers and the ten Zubat.

Jarred chose the Pumpkaboo Pulverizer and the two Seismitoad, wanting a bit of a challenge.

Rocky chose the wooden slingshot and the five Pichu, not wanting to use that much force.

Autumn, on the other hand, chose the Octazooka and the Kommo-o.

Alpha chose the giant spoon and the three Carbink simply because he could.

Sherlock chose the Qwilfish Mace, which wouldn't prove very effective if the goal was to use the sleep pellets to knock them out. However, he figured that he could just beat the tar of his targets and bring them back, which were the six Rattata.

Sandra chose the Bow and Arrows and chose the four Dhelmise.

Taylor took the Electrode ended missile and decided to handle the seven Bidoof. He hated those things anyway.

That left Brian with the Trumbeak Blaster and the eight Loudred, which he didn't seem to mind.

"Alright, the first player to capture and bring their haul back will win immunity in tonight's vote", Mew explained.

"Now. Get ready...set...HUNT!"

All of the competitors scattered immediately. The hosts had the chosen Pokemon scattered throughout the island, so things may or may not be simple. They also didn't mention that the contestants were able to hinder others' chances, which would probably be the case for a few of them anyway.

 **000**

Taylor led Sherlock and Sandra back to the Zekroms' shelter. He had to ensure that one of them secured the immunity, preferably him. He was sure that Rocky and Autumn were going to be coming at him even harder this time around, so he definitely needed security.

"Alright, we need to come up with a way to ensure that one of us gets the immunity…" Taylor stated as the other two exchanged glances.

"And by one of us...I can deduce that you mean...you", Sherlock said, pointing one of his spoons at him.

Taylor growled in his head. "Well...I mean, I wouldn't mind it…" he said teasingly.

"Uh huh…" Sandra said, not falling for his tricks. "Tell ya what, Ms. Alliance. We each complete our own tasks and we just make sure that no one else gets it. In the end, Kaia goes home. How's that sound?"

Taylor cursed to himself. He forgot that he was going to let Sandra go for Kaia. She was a pretty big threat; she actually won the last challenge and she was exhibiting pretty decent leadership skills, so her elimination would take another weight off of his shoulders. Not as big a weight as if Autumn was eliminated, but still a pretty big weight. "Fine…" he groaned exasperatedly.

"Good…" Sandra replied. "Now, let's get going. I wish you all good luck. Well...at least enough luck as to where I actually win…"

She left the shelter as Sherlock disappeared. Taylor growled and smacked the wall with his tail fin. "Stupid fucking mother fuck…" he grumbled as he grabbed his missile and dragged it out of the shelter with him.

 **000**

Esmeralda had been walking towards where the pit challenge occurred. She figured that since Zubat lived in caves, it'd be a cinch to snag ten of them. She approached the large hole and peered down. However, there was nothing down there but rocks, rocks, and well...rocks.

Esmeralda sighed, the grippers around her neck.

"Esmeralda!" she turned her head to whoever was calling her and saw Jarred coming over. She raised a brow; she then recalled that he was about to tell her something before the challenge and slowly padded up to him.

She needed to know why he was intending on breaking it off with Kaia. They seemed to be pretty happy together. She just knew that Kaia would be devastated. She had one question. "Why?"

Jarred stopped in confusion. "Uh...why what?"

"Why do you need a break from Kaia? You guys aren't even doing anything major with the relationship", she replied with a glare.

Jarred sighed. "I...I don't know how to explain it…"

"Well you'd better figure it out because I don't see why you're gonna break her heart for seemingly no reason!" Esmeralda said bluntly.

She passed by him and went to go look for her Zubat elsewhere.

Jarred groaned. " _Great, now Essie's mad at me. How am I gonna do this if I can't even explain WHY I want a break?"_

"I guess I should just go for the Seismitoad and try for the immunity…" Jarred stated as he started heading in the direction of the swampy area of the island.

 **000**

Rocky was aiming his slingshot at a tree, where he saw a few Pichu playing. He felt bad about doing this; they were just innocent Pichu. But, he had to. For the challenge.

He steadied his arms as the Pichu continued jumping and playing in the trees. And just as he was about to fire-

"ROCKY!" he jumped and fired, missing a Pichu and even worse, causing them all to scatter. As they scampered away, Rocky groaned and turned around in a huff. "Sandra, you made me miss my targets!"

"Whatever", she said, rolling her eyes. She could care less. "I just need to know if you're gonna be helping me out with voting in the end of the challenge…"

"Y-You messed up my chance to get one of my targets...for THAT?!" he exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Rocky...your aim sucks anyway. You and I both know that…" Sandra countered. "Now, are you going to help or not?"

Rocky sighed. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Kaia. She needs to go…" Sandra said. "End of story…"

"What?" Rocky asked before groaning. "Will you get over that already? Jarred's with her, if she gets eliminated, it won't change a thing!"

"Says you…" Sandra retorted. "You don't know…"

"You don't know if it'll work out for you either…" Rocky replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Sandra was irritated. Ever since he started dating Autumn, he was actually gaining a backbone and talking back! She hated arguing back and forth with people.

"Look. I'm your sister. If I say I want someone gone, you're supposed to help me out. We're family…"

"I'm not getting rid of someone who doesn't deserve to go…"

"It's a little too late for that, now isn't it?" asked Sandra. "All the votes you've placed for people who didn't deserve it contradict you…"

"Sandy, just leave", Rocky pleaded. "Autumn and I have already decided that we're gunning for Taylor next. Either you're with us or against us. I'm not changing my mind until she's gone…"

He started walking deeper into the forest to try and find a few of the Pichu that ran, leaving Sandra alone. She growled in a mix of anger and...proudness. Sure, she was pissed off that her little brother was defying her and what she wanted, but she couldn't help but be happy that he was getting his own mindset. Or at least he's following someone else…

 **000**

 **Sandra: Autumn's definitely gone after Kaia. My brother is supposed to MY ticket to get further. That bitch has got another thing coming; the only one who's gonna use my brother is ME!**

 **000**

Alpha was climbing up the mountain on his search for Carbink. He was pretty sure that Carbink would be at either the mountains, one of the caves, the pit, or around his cliff, so he had a lot of places to search. He had tied the large spoon onto his head so he wouldn't have to carry it and steadily made his way up.

"These challenges are getting dumber and dumber, I swear…" Alpha commented as he scaled the side of the mountain. "Find this, find that, battle this, do this...it's so fucking repetitive…"

He made his way to a miniature cavern on the side of the mountain, but didn't see anything inside. He rolled his eyes. "Typical."

He looked in each cavern he came across and came up empty almost every time. He was growing more and more aggravated. It was common sense (or would be) to have Rock-types around mountains. But then again, the hosts have no rational thinking skills, which they disguise as making the game 'challenging'.

Alpha made it to the top of the cliff, not finding anything in the caverns he came across. He wasn't about to search the entire mountain for a few Carbink that he didn't even give a shit about.

He suddenly heard a crumbling sound and turned around to see a Carbink come out of the ground.

 **000**

 **Alpha: I'm getting really tired of these dumb coincidences…**

 **000**

Sherlock knew that following Alpha would be in his best interest so that he didn't get a chance at the immunity, but he decided against it because no one was really gonna go for him anyway from the looks of it. His alliance was targeting Kaia and he knew that Rocky and Autumn were gunning for Taylor. He had an idea of who Kaia and her group were gonna go for, but he wasn't that sure.

He decided to worry about them later and focused on finding his Rattata. He had a feeling that they would be scattered throughout the island and not around the same area. He went towards the beach area that most of them landed and started walking along the sand. Rattata weren't usually around beaches, but he had to try anyway.

Luckily for him, as he prepared to leave after reaching the end, he heard rustling and an Alolan Rattata was seemingly tossed from the brush.

"How lucky…" Sherlock commented as he moved towards it. He picked up his mace, which had the sleeping pellets inside and their essence spread through the spikes. He prepared to strike the Rattata, but he heard a hiss and a Yungoos leapt out. The two of them looked as though they were going to fight.

Sherlock groaned at and stepped out, swinging the mace and knocking them both out. He grabbed the Rattata by its tail and smiled.

 **-000-**

Sherlock carried the sleeping rat back to the main area of the island and grabbed a pokeball from his bucket. He quickly tapped it, allowing it to be sucked into the capsule. However, it came right back out, still asleep.

Mew chuckled. "Wow. Even when it's asleep…"

Sherlock growled. He got another ball and hit the Rattata, with it staying inside this time.

Sherlock nodded and tossed the ball into his bucket again before heading off to find another one.

"AND SHERLOCK HAS SECURED HIS FIRST RATTATA!"

 **000**

Brian was in his 'lair', attempting to make adjustments to his weapon. He didn't care that much about the challenge in the slightest; the weaponry was what caught his attention. The Trumbeak Blaster was very much state-of-the-art.

"If I can reconfigure the wiring of this gun, I'll be unstoppable!" Brian exclaimed. "Hmm...maybe before I do this, I should try and secure a few of these Loudred. I'll see how it works on actual victims…"

He floated out of his lair and looked around. He heard stomping and turned to the source, seeing a Loudred charging in his direction.

"Perfect…" he said, firing at the Big Voice Pokemon. Three sleeping pellets flew out of the end of the gun, striking the Loudred and causing it to fall asleep instantly.

"Interesting power…" he said, marveling at the weapon. He eyed the Loudred and sighed, recalling the challenge. He went back into his lair and placed his gun in his lounge seat before floating back out to the Loudred.

 **000**

Autumn was dragging her Octazooka along with her by its strap. She was heading towards the hottest point of the island. She didn't know where a Kommo-o would be at that time, she just knew that she wanted to take down something big and hopefully win the challenge.

As she got closer, instead of sweating, which usually happened when people got around that area, she began getting goosebumps. A sharp chill caused her to shudder and as she reached the area, she saw the usually scalding area of the island now resembled a winter wonderland, with snow covering the land and cave and the water being frozen.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked, her breath being visible to her. "This place is supposed to be hot, not cold! Something's definitely wrong with this island…"

She proceeded to go into the now frigid area of the island before pausing as she reached the edge and stared at the frozen portion of the ocean. "Kommo-o are Dragon-types...why the hell would they even be here?" she asked herself.

Groaning, she started walking back towards the forest to check another part of the island.

 **000**

Kaia was sitting on a beach with her Weepinbell Gun. She was sure that she could capture all of her Magikarp while sitting there. She just didn't expect it to take that long. Didn't they say they spread them around the island? Sure, the island was huge, but it makes sense for Magikarp to be at the water.

"AND BRIAN BRINGS HIS FIRST LOUDRED!"

Kaia gaped upon hearing that. How did HE get a LOUDRED before she got a puny Magikarp!? She was getting frustrated.

Jarred started walking towards her nervously. " _Okay Jarred, stay calm. She's just one of the only two girls that have ever shown interest in you in your entire life...ugh. What am I doing?"_

While he was trying to find her, he was starting to contemplate ending it with her. He really liked her, and he didn't even know why he wanted to take a break anymore. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thought.

While he thought, his body didn't stop moving and he ended up almost directly behind her. He gulped in fear, his pupils constricted. He started walking backwards away from her, but ended up tripping and falling onto his back.

That fumble alerted Kaia, who turned around, her gun drawn. Upon seeing Jarred, she let up with a small smirk. "Oh, hi sweetie…"

"H-Hey…" he responded, eyeing the gun in her paws. She helped him up and dusted him off before kissing him.

"What's up?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be looking for your Seismitoad?"

"Oh, uh...I looked around the swamp area for a while, but I didn't see anything, so...here I am…" he lied. He initially planned on going to the swamp after encountering Essie, but he knew that it would just keep eating at him, so...here he was.

"So uh...any luck with the Magikarp?" he asked as she walked back to the water and sat back down. He walked over and sat down next to her.

Kaia sighed. "No…none of them are splashing or flopping around anywhere, which is weird."

Jarred remained silent after that. He no longer had the desire to break up with her, but he still felt a drive to do so. He needed to get out of there.

"Well, I was just checking up on ya…" Jarred commented as he stood up with his Pumpkaboo Pulverizer. "I'm gonna go look for Seismitoads and...stuff. Yeah…"

"Um...o-h-okay…" she laughed as she heard bubbling and turned around to see a Magikarp rise and use Tackle on her, knocking her on her back. She growled and tried sitting up, only for the Magikarp to smack her face twice with its tail fin.

Jarred went ahead and just drilled out of the area upon seeing that. He was sure she could handle it on her own.

 **000**

Esmeralda was carrying two Zubat in her mouth by their legs, both of them asleep. She had found them in a cave near the point of the island opposite of the hot, now cold, point. As she headed back to the center, Sherlock eyed her from a distance.

Maybe she could help _him_ in his quest to get rid of Alpha once and for all or maybe even just get rid of Taylor. At this point, either one leaving would take a huge weight off of his shoulders.

He moved over to her, causing a lot of rustling from the bushes. He was just hoping that he wasn't scaring away any Rattata as he approached her.

Hearing rustling, Esmeralda immediately went on alert, her fur raising. She growled softly, the vibrations slowly jostling the Zubat awake. Seeing that they were starting to stir, she placed both of them down and used her grips, which grabbed both of them. Puffs of pink gas exploded around them, keeping them asleep.

She sighed in relief before looking around. "Who's out there?"

Sherlock emerged from the brush, spitting out leaves that got into his mouth. "It's only me."

"Oh...well, that's rather unexpected…" she replied.

"Yes, I understand that this sudden interaction seems peculiar, as we've hardly exchanged passing glances, let alone words…." he explained. "However, I would like to know your mindset in terms of this game at the moment."

Esmeralda raised a brow. "Uh...aren't you a detective? Shouldn't you know just about everything about everyone so far?"

"Yes, I would, but that brash bastard keeps getting under my skin!" Sherlock growled, clenching his fists. "That's why I need him out of here!"

"Uh...have you ever thought of just tuning him out or ignoring him?" asked Esmeralda.

"Of course, but it proves to be impossible, no matter how hard I try!"

Esmeralda was a bit dumbfounded upon hearing that. "Well, uh...I don't know what to say to that…"

"Look. I'm just giving you and your group a suggestion…" Sherlock stated. "It'd be in your and my best interest to get rid of him…"

"Uh...sure", she responded, nodding unsurely.

Sherlock gave her a look. "You're not being truthful…"

Esmeralda sighed. "Look Sherlock, I'd be happy to try and talk to Kaia and Jarred about that, but right now, I have more pressing matters to attend to...such as the CHALLENGE…" she stated as she picked up the still sleeping Zubat and continued carrying them to the center.

Sherlock sighed.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: She needs to see that Alpha will be the downfall of all of us…**

 **000**

Taylor was slithering along the shore, looking for Bidoof. They usually built dams with Bibarel didn't they? So, he continued looking around the beach.

He had been search for a measly ten minutes and was already annoyed with the tediousness of the challenge. He was contemplating whether or not he even wanted to go through with the challenge.

The Pokemon were spread widely around the island, and the island was already huge, so it'd probably take him all day. He'd rather try and switch the votes in the end then deal with the challenge further. He hated Bidoof anyway. He was just going to find some of the others and try and ruin their chances.

"AND ESMERALDA BRINGS BACK TWO ZUBAT!"

"Perfect…" Taylor muttered, rolling his eyes. "I need to find someone that's either dumb or close to me. Where's Jarred or Brian?" he asked, slithering back towards the forest.

 **-000-**

He slithered towards Brian's lair and surprisingly, heard no explosions. He stalked closer to the cave and saw that the little maniacal miscreant was working silently on the gun he was supposed to be using for the challenge. Taylor heard them call his name as one of the people who got part of their task done, so why wasn't he bothering to continue?

Confused and intrigued, he went inside, which got Brian's attention. He groaned. "What do you want, woman?"

"Nothing...just curious…" Taylor said, looking at him working. He seemed to be doing something to the wires and the screws inside.

"Well your curiosity is warranted, but unwanted", Brian stated. "Shouldn't you be looking for the premature Bibarel children that were despised by most humans?"

"No, because I realized that this challenge would take far too long and I'd rather do some ' _evil'..._ " he said with a smirk, hoping to lure the wannabe evil genius in.

That immediately got Brian's attention and he turned to him. "I'm listening…"

"Well, I was thinking that since you aren't doing anything for the challenge...and I'm not doing anything for the challenge...we can join forces to screw the others over", said Taylor.

"Hmm...sounds intriguing…" Brian said.

"SANDRA REELS IN A DHELMISE AND ROCKY SECURES HIMSELF TWO PICHU ALREADY! THREE MORE FOR EACH BEFORE THE CHALLENGE IS OVER!"

"How in the hell did that loser get two Pichu already!?" Taylor exclaimed.

 **0/0/0**

Rocky was sitting against a tree, taking a break after searching. He began dozing off when he felt small paws tap him. He opened his eyes and saw two Pichu at his feet.

Once they had his attention, one of them pointed to above him. Rocky looked up and saw a few berries above his head on a branch. He reached up and grabbed two of the berries, giving one to each of the two.

They squeaked thankfully and prepared to leave, but Rocky stopped them. "Can you two help me out?"

They looked at each other in confusion.

 **0/0/0**

 **Rocky: I'm lucky they agreed…**

 **000**

Alpha was stomping back to the center with a sleeping Carbink sitting in the spoon on his head. As he made his way past the trees, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched or rather... _followed_.

He paused in place and growled to himself. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

After blustering, he was sure that whoever it was backed up, but the feeling lingered much longer than he liked. He was feeling rather vexed as he reached the center and once in the clearing her turned around, only to see….nothing.

"What the hell?" he asked softly before shaking his head. "I'm losing my fucking mind…"

He turned back around, only to find himself face to face with Sherlock, who held an indifferent look; Alpha didn't even jump in surprise upon seeing this. "Nope. Mind's not lost. I _was_ being stalked…as usual."

"Oh will you shut the hell up?!" Sherlock growled. "I only wish to speak with you momentarily…"

"You've got 5 seconds…"

"Will you-"

"4…"

Sherlock stopped and gave him a look of complete anger. He held his held momentarily. "Nevermind...fuck you and everything you stand for…" Sherlock said, stomping off angrily.

"Yeah same to you sweetheart. Kiss kiss…" Alpha retorted, not caring about what he had to say. He had immunity to win.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: I only wished to lure him into a false sense of security by urging him to vote for Taylor, but nevermind. He's just gonna be gone…**

 **Taylor and Kaia may be trying for Kaia, but my own problems are much more important...**

 **000**

Sandra was heading to the beach on the furthest end of the island. She had caught only one of the Sea Creeper Pokemon and even then it was still difficult, as it constantly attacked her with Shadow Balls and Power Whips. She wasn't looking forward to catching and slowly dragging another one of the 463 pound Pokemon. She wished she'd told Rocky to help her.

She reached her destination, but saw that an unwanted guest was already there, the guest being Kaia. She had lost the Magikarp and was now lying in wait for another one, despite them likely being in numerous other areas of the island.

Seeing her, Sandra looked at her gun and smirked. She aimed at her and prepared to launch her arrow-

"Don't even think about it, Sandra…" she heard. Growling, she turned around and saw Esmeralda padding up behind her, her grips still around her neck.

"Hmmph. You're not the boss of me…" Sandra said as she took aim again and fired at Kaia, who was no longer where she was.

Kaia came from a bush behind her, firing at her and knocking her out cold. Kaia wiped a few beads of sweat off of her head. "Thanks for the heads up…" Kaia said.

"Uh...no problem…" said Esmeralda. "So uh...have you seen Jarred anywhere?"

"Oh yeah, he was here a while ago, but he left to go look for his Seismitoad…" Kaia explained as she started heading back to the water.

Esmeralda rose a brow at how calm she was. Did he do it or not? "Uh...so, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kaia asked. "I'm a bit frustrated and annoyed, but overall, I'm good."

"Huh...you sure took him practically breaking up with you well…"

Kaia paused, completely shocked upon hearing that. "W-What?"

Esmeralda twitched. " _The cliche mistake! FUCKIN' HELL, JARRED!"_

"H-He's dumping me?" Kaia asked.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go", Esmeralda said as she started to sprint off, only for Kaia to take aim with her Weepinbell Gun. "Stop. Or else I shoot…"

Esmeralda stopped with a sigh. "Fuck me…" she groaned. Just as she stopped, she spotted a few Zubat flying by, causing her to gasp. "Kaia! I have to-"

"Tell me...what you know…" she said, walking up to her.

Esmeralda sighed. "That's the thing. I DON'T know. I just know that Jarred came to me and asked if I could tell you that he wanted a break in you guys' relationship. He still loves you, but he couldn't, for the life of both of us, tell me why the hell he WANTED the break…"

Kaia growled before turning to Sandra's sleeping form. "We've gotta get rid of this bitch. "I bet Jarred's feeling stressed…"

"But...I haven't seen Sandra really doing much to take him…"

"We're not always together. For all we know, she could be urging him or something!" Kaia exclaimed.

"Well, the only way to be sure of that is to ask Jarred, though I doubt he'd actually tell us…" Esmeralda replied. "Now, I have some Zubat to catch. And...how have you not caught any Magikarp yet?"

"Those bastards are slippery devils!" Kaia shouted in defense.

Esmeralda giggled. "Alright…I wish you luck. With both the challenge AND Jarred."

Kaia nodded as she headed back to the water.

 **000**

 **Kaia: Jarred, you have a LOT of explaining to do!**

 **000**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jarred screamed as he was thrown into a tree, the blade on his head getting stuck in the bark.

"For fuck's sake…" He groaned as he started trying to pull himself out. He heard stomping behind him, a large Seismitoad its way towards him.

Jarred pulled out harder, this time getting unstuck. It was just in time, too, as the Seismitoad swung at him again. It missed and Jarred used Drill Run, knocking the Seismitoad on its back. Jarred looked around, having dropped his gun from the first blow, and saw it in the distance, far behind the Seismitoad in front of him.

"Fuck my life…" he groaned.

 **-000-**

Brian and Taylor were nearby, hiding behind a few bushes. Brian was aiming his new and improved Toucannon Cannon that he made after updating his Trumbeak Blaster. He was aiming at Jarred, but when he started moving, it became harder.

"Come on, just fire already!" Taylor urged.

"Silence!" Brian retorted. "Evil requires accuracy and precision!"

Jarred seemed to be slowing down, so Brian decided to take the shot. Jarred ended up moving due to the Seismitoad getting up, resulting in the Vibration Pokemon being hit. It collapsed, asleep.

Jarred saw this and grew confused. "What the hell?" he asked.

He looked around before seeing a pale horn and pink antenna from far away. " _Taylor…but...how and why would she-"_

He got hit a second later, making him fall asleep as well.

"Voila! A hit", said Brian. "You are welcome!"

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Whatever…let's move on."

"ROCKY SECURES ANOTHER PICHU AND ALPHA BRINGS HOME HIS FIRST CARBINK!"

"And we need to hurry the hell up…"

 **000**

Sherlock had found Autumn near the pit, where she was staring at a Kommo-o that was at the very bottom.

"This is perfect…" Autumn whispered to herself. She aimed her Octazooka at the Dragon- and Fighting-type.

"Autumn…"

Autumn's fur rose and she growled. "Fuck off. Can't you see I'm trying to aim, here?"

She shot at the Kommo-o numerous times, successfully knocking it out. "Yes!"

"Okay, now that you've got that settled, I'd like to talk to you…" Sherlock said.

"About what?" asked Autumn as she started her descent. Sherlock knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him while going down there, so he helped her out and brought the Kommo-o above ground.

Seeing this, Autumn gave him a look. "I could've gotten it myself. But thanks…"

"No problem. Now, I'd like to know who you plan on voting for when this challenge is over…"

"And...why is that any of your concern?" Autumn questioned. She didn't trust anyone that was left in the game except for Rocky, so she wasn't risking anything.

"Because I would like to be sure that you're making the correct choice", said Sherlock.

Autumn scoffed. "And let me guess. The correct choice is Alpha, right?"

Sherlock chuckled. "You read my mind…"

"No, I think it's just obvious since you've been stalking him this entire time…" Autumn said, taking hold of the Kommo-o's tail with her mouth.

"It is not stalking. It is called investigating!"

"Whatever floats your boat…" Autumn said, rolling her eyes. "Now, sorry, but Rocky and I are focusing on Taylor at the moment. That bitch deserves it after what she did to Chase…"

Sherlock sighed. "Understandable. But I urge you to vote for Alpha later…"

"Whatever...we'll see what happens…" Autumn said as she began dragging the Scaly Pokemon towards the center.

"ALPHA BRINGS IN ANOTHER CARBINK! ONE MORE AND IT'S ALL OVER!

 **000**

Rocky was heading back to the center with his last two Pichu sitting on either one of his shoulders. He had been lucky enough to not have to shoot any of them. Instead, his kind nature allowed him to get along with them, which was unusual, as smaller Baby Pokemon like Pichu would usually be scared of larger Pokemon.

He came to the clearing and saw that Autumn was dragging her Kommo-o up to them. He smiled and rushed up to her.

"Hey sweetie!" he greeted.

"Hey baby…" she responded, grabbing a ball from her bucket. She tapped the Kommo-o, allowing it to be sucked into the ball.

And luckily enough, it stayed inside.

"AND AUTUMN TAKES IT ALL!"

Autumn cheered as she jumped into Rocky's arms and kissed him.

 **000**

Everyone returned to the center, with some more agitated and tired than others.

"Alright, congratulations to Autumn for being the one to take down her Kommo-o and bring it back. You now have immunity."

Autumn smirked.

"We'll see you all at the elimination ceremony tonight…" said Virizion as everyone split up.

 **000**

At the junkyard shelter, there was silence among Kaia, Jarred, and Esmeralda. Jarred didn't know that Esmeralda had told Kaia his former plan, so he was a bit confused.

"Uh...you girls doing okay?" asked Jarred. "You haven't said anything since the challenge…"

There was still silence, and Jarred noticed Kaia's annoyed expression. He nudged Esmeralda. "Uh...what's wrong with her?"

"Well...I...may have accidentally blabbed about you wanting a break…"

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kaia exclaimed. "SHE told me. Why do you want us to break up?!"

"I don't!"

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not! Seriously…"

"WHAT?!" Esmeralda exclaimed. "You told me that you wanted a break from the relationship!"

"Yeah, but then I thought about it and realized that I may have just been overreacting…" Jarred explained. "I mean, I was going to do it but-"

"But you chickened out…" Kaia said, folding her arms. "Why didn't you just tell me the issues you had?!"

"Because I didn't know if I had any! I guess...I just miss being alone. Lately I've been getting more headaches and I've been feeling gloomy and I don't know where it's coming from so-"

"So...you blame the good relationship where you two don't really do a lot…"

Jarred sighed. "I'm not logical when I'm stressed, alright. Just know that I-"

"No...just no…" said Kaia. "If this is the way you're gonna be…I don't think I want to be in a relationship anymore…"

"What?" Jarred asked. "But I-"

"You've said enough…" Kaia said, folding her arms while fighting back tears. "Just go find Sandra or something…"

Upon hearing that, Jarred gained an irritated look. "This had nothing to even do with her. But, if that's the way you feel, even after I tried to explain my case and admitted that I was being dumb, then fine…." he dug underground, rather than using the door as Kaia panted sadly.

Esmeralda sighed.

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: This is all my fault. Things are probably going to get even worse now…**

 **000**

Sandra, Taylor, and Sherlock were back at the shelter.

"Alright, Operation: Can Kaia is a go", said Sandra. "We just need to figure out our plan of action."

"Um...I have a feeling that things are going to go a bit different…" said Sherlock.

"And why is that?"

"Just a prediction…"

Taylor gave him a look. He didn't trust Sherlock as far as he could throw him. The three of them felt rumbling from underground and soon enough a hole appeared from underground.

"What the hell?" Sandra asked, shocked.

Jarred crawled out of the hole with an aggravated expression, which Sandra immediately shuddered at. She gulped as he approached her.

"U-Uh...Jarred?"

He didn't even respond with words, and instead, he kissed her, which shocked her, as well as the other two. Sandra didn't even fight it and instead wrapped her arms around him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Taylor asked. "Isn't he with-"

"I'm guessing not anymore…" Sherlock said, folding his arms.

Taylor smirked. "Hey...an extra vote...this worked out perfectly."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

 **000**

Everyone made it to the ceremony in one piece, though some wish others were in pieces. Jarred and Kaia both had their arms folded with angry glares aimed at each other, while Sandra was smirking all the while.

"Lotsa tension in the air this time around…" Mew commented. "Just what we like to see…"

"Just give us the poffins…" Taylor urged.

"Sure...whatever…" said Mew. "Autumn, Esmeralda, Brian, Rocky, Sandra, Jarred, and Sherlock, you guys are safe."

"Kaia, Alpha, and Taylor...you guys are all in the bottom and you each racked up a fair amount of votes…" Mew continued.

"The next poffin goes two...Alpha!"

Sherlock gaped as Alpha caught his poffin nonchalantly. Sherlock growled.

"Taylor...Kaia...one of you is going home tonight, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Kaia."

Almost everyone gasped as Sandra began laughing. "So long, bitch!"

"Okay, I call major bullshit on that!" Autumn exclaimed. "Who the hell would vote for _her_ over Taylor!?"

"Oh, well let's find out shall we?" asked Virizion as Mew brought out a box, specifically the voting box. Opening it, he began reading the votes.

"Let's see...Autumn, Rocky, and Esmeralda voted for Taylor…"

The sea serpent glared at the three.

"Sherlock voted for Alpha, naturally…"

"You what!?" Sandra exclaimed as she and Taylor glared at him.

"Kaia voted for Sandra, again, naturally…"

The two glared at each other.

"Jarred voted for...himself."

Both girls immediately turned their gazes to the mole, who closed himself off.

"And Alpha, Brian, Taylor, and Sandra voted for Kaia, so...yeah", said Mew.

Kaia groaned.

 **000**

Kaia was in the cannon.

"Any last words?" asked Mew.

"Just fire…" she said.

Mew shrugged and pressed the button, launching her away.

"Well, the final ten is now the final nine…", said Virizion. "Let's see how they handle the next challenge..."

 **000**

 **Poor Kaia. Broke up with Jarred and got eliminated in the same day. Sandra is thrilled now, however. What's gonna happen now? Sherlock is really trying to get rid of Alpha and Brian is still being himself. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

 **Kaia: Read and Review**


	21. Burn Baby Burn!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island, the final ten campers engaged in a Pokemon hunt that dealt with them drowsing and dragging their hauls back to be captured. Some had rather simple times, while others...not so much. Sherlock, despite being with Sandra and Taylor in an alliance, tried convincing others to go for Alpha instead of Kaia, which was their main target. Boy did it go wrong for him. Jarred contemplated a break up from Kaia, but changed his mind later on. However, Essie blabbed to Kaia about it, which led to the two actually breaking up. And the add insult to injury, Kaia was the one who took a ride in the Cannon of Shame. Savage….**

 **We're down to nine, which is great, but it will soon be eight. Who will be the next player to be blasted away? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **Also...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Following Kaia's elimination, Taylor, Sandra, and Sherlock returned back to the shelter. Sherlock felt their negative energy and already knew what was going to happen once they returned. However, instead of cutting his losses, he decided to stick it out, as their plan worked anyway.

But, knowing these two's attitudes, he was gonna be in trouble for 'treason' or something. They approached the shelter and Sandra swung the door open with aggression, almost taking it off of its unstable hinges.

Taylor entered after her, the door still open. As Sherlock entered, he immediately found himself being hit with an Ice Beam and having his body frozen. His head remained untouched. The coldness caused him to shiver uncontrollably. He had to keep calm, though, as to not show weakness.

"Why the hell did you not vote for Kaia?" Sandra growled.

"Does it truly matter?" Sherlock inquired. "She still got eliminated. There's no point in being upset…"

In response, Taylor used Scald, causing Sherlock to yell out. Steaming, physically and mentally, he glared at them. "You realize that i can get out of here and betray you both at any time, correct?"

"And you realize that we can change everything…." Taylor responded. "You snitching wouldn't do a damn thing but incriminate yourself and put a target on your back…"

"Mmhm and how would any of them find out that I was ever with you?" asked Sherlock. "It's my word against yours…"

The two growled. He had a point. They were hated by mostly everyone left on the island, while he only had an enemy in Alpha.

"Seeing your perplexed and agitated expressions, I can see that you understand your problem…" Sherlock teased. "So, I'll be bidding you two, adieu…"

He teleported out of the ice, leaving the two alone inside the shelter. Taylor blasted the remaining ice with Scald out of frustration. "What the hell are we going to do about him? We can't just let him tell on us with no repercussions!"

"I don't know…" Sandra said plopping on the ground. "I mean, we're the only two who know he's been working with us, so there's-"

"Wait…" Taylor said, stopping her. "Didn't Jarred come in here to make out with you before we even went down there?"

Sandra's eyes widened. "He did! That means we have another witness! Oh-ho, Sherlock is going to regret betraying us!"

"Definitely", Taylor said, nodding.

 **000**

 **Taylor: I may have to change my priority from Autumn to Sherlock if he insists on being a snitch.**

 **000**

 **The next morning**

 **000**

Brian slowly awoke in his lair, popping his back upon lifting his face off of his keyboard. "Evil needs to construct an actual mattress…" he said, rubbing his back

Suddenly, his stomach growled. "And also gather nutrients…"

Yawning, the 'evil' genius hit a button on his keyboard, causing the center to rise, showing his Jail Cube. Picking it up, he hit a small button on the bottom, causing a floating interface to rise, showing all of his weapons.

He tapped on one of his rays and it immediately came out of the cube. He grabbed it and immediately headed out of his lair. He started looking around at the treetops, trying to see if he could find any berries.

Eventually, he came upon a large bush, rather than a tree, with numerous round, pink berries. He picked up one of them and squeezes it slightly before sniffing it and popping it into his mouth.

"Hmm...very sweet, with a rather bitter aftertaste…" he commented. "How dastardly…"

He began picking the other berries that were in the bush, but when he grabbed the last ones, which were situated close together, he heard a squeaky roar, which caused him to jump.

He kept trying to yank them, but it only resulted in more roars.

Eventually, a Bewear rose from behind the bush, glaring at Brian with its thousand yard stare. With it standing now, Brian noticed how the remaining 'berries' rose up slightly. He twitched and immediately took off, screaming, with the Bewear chasing after him.

 **000**

 **Brian: Repulsive bruin!**

 **000**

Esmeralda was lying down alone on the couch of the junkyard shelter. She was feeling rather lonely, but she had no idea who she could ally with. With Kaia eliminated and Jarred practically shut down, she needed other friends. She started weighing her options, but found that majority of them would end up being one-sided or end up in betrayal.

Taylor and Sandra were definite no's, Brian rubbed her the wrong way, Sherlock and Alpha had their own thing going on that she didn't want to get involved in, so Rocky and Autumn seemed to be her best bet. She, Jarred, and Kaia had planned on asking them to aid in votes, but due to everything that happened, they didn't get a chance to. Now would be the perfect time.

She stretched and hopped off of the couch, looking around the more spacious area. She sighed.

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: *sighs* This stinks. I'm practically all alone now since Kaia's gone. I don't know where Jarred is and I'm sure that nobody here really cares that I exist.**

 **Well, hopefully Autumn and Rocky are willing to just hang out or work with me...**

 **000**

Autumn and Rocky were still in their cave, with Autumn sulking because of Taylor still being in the game. She just needed him gone. She was lying across Rocky's lap, with him stroking her back gently to appease her.

After Kaia got eliminated, Rocky saw that Autumn was silent and didn't even respond to him as they made their way back to the cave. She instead curled up near the hole in the back of the cave and just slept there.

Rocky felt like he needed to make her feel better, as her man, so he slept in the back with her, despite him being a bit afraid. He was surprised that she allowed it, as she usually didn't want to be bothered, even by him, when she was upset.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, a tinge of hopelessness in her voice. "No matter what, that bitch always has an extra person on her side that protects her. It's only a matter of time before I lose you or...you lose me…"

Rocky frowned, picking her up and looking into her eyes. For the first time, Rocky saw worry and sadness in her eyes. "Don't talk like that…" he said, kissing her forehead. "You don't know. Maybe after the next challenge everything will go well…"

"How?" Autumn asked. "There's only two of us and the rest of them either go by their own agenda or they buy into Taylor's bullshit…"

"Maybe not…" Rocky countered. "I mean, listen at who else voted for Kaia other than Taylor…"

"Your sister, Brian, and Alpha…" Autumn listed. "So what?"

"You really think Alpha would work with someone with _his_ superiority complex? And Brian is just...himself. We don't know much about how he functions…" Rocky explained. "Sandy, well...she may be on Taylor's side, but I don't why if she is…"

Autumn sighed. "We need more allies, but we can't have any; unless we abide by what they want and I don't like that…"

"Well...we can always-"

The two of them heard bushes rustling and turned to the source. Esmeralda came out of the bushes with a rather calm demeanor. This was a bit suspicious to the couple, as they hardly ever saw her outside of the actual challenge time.

"Uh...hi…" she greeted softly.

"Hey...Esmeralda…" Rocky said, a bit hesitant.

"What are you doing here?" Autumn asked rather brashly, urging Rocky to nudge her softly with a stern look.

Esmeralda actually expected a response like that, so she didn't pay it any mind. She still sighed, however. "Look, I know this is weird. I don't usually come out from where I am before challenges but...I don't have anyone left to talk to."

"Oh, so you want to use us as a last resort?" Autumn asked with conviction, making Rocky sigh and hug her close to him, stroking her back. Autumn initially fought it, but she couldn't help but give in to the soothing feeling.

"What? No. You're actually the first people I've actually approached this way…" she explained, holding back a giggle after seeing Rocky's actions. "I'm pretty sure everyone else has their own things going on; you guys seemed to be the ones with the most common sense and determination that doesn't go over your heads."

Rocky continued stroking Autumn as the two listened to her.

"Basically...I just want a few more friends. Kaia's gone and...I don't know where Jarred went, so…I feel a bit lonely", she continued.

"Well, feel free to hang here with us whenever you want", Rocky said with a warm smile. "We were actually talking about getting more allies anyway."

"Really?" Esmeralda inquired.

"Autumn here thought that we wouldn't find any allies because she thinks that they'll just use us to get what they want…" Rocky explained, looking down at the Leafeon who had a very placid expression on her face.

Esmeralda giggled. "Well Autumn, you don't have to worry about that. I don't really mind who we go for as long as there's a good reason…"

Autumn gained a small smile and rose up from Rocky's arms. "Well, you voted for Taylor last night, and she's basically who we're aiming for at the moment, so...I guess you're in the clear."

"Um...thanks?" Esmeralda responded, unsure if what she said actually meant that she trusted her.

"Yeah, it's no problem…" Autumn responded. "Just know that if you betray our trust-"

Okay, so they _did_ trust her.

"-you'll be right back where you usually are with no friends. Got it?" she threatened.

Esmeralda nodded, making Autumn smile softly. Esmeralda entered the cave and just layed opposite of them.

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: Well, I'm glad that they accepted me. Hopefully this lasts...**

 **000**

Alpha was back pummeling his cliffside. He had created a very large crater in the side of the cliff since he's been on the island and at that moment, it was looking as though it had nothing more to offer.

"Welp, looks like this place is done…" he commented, taking the two final gems from the crater. He placed the gems into his sleeping quarters with the rest of them. He had gathered a large amount of gems, a pile about the size of himself. "Hmm...a decent amount. May need a bit more…"

"And why would you need more than a pile the size of yourself?"

Alpha growled. "When we get off of this island. I'm getting a restraining order on your creepy ass…"

"Fine by me. You will no longer be in my vicinity and I'd have no reason to even deal with you…" Sherlock countered. "Now tell me...what the hell are you up to?!"

"I plead the fifth", Alpha responded. "Now if you'd kindly fuck off and get your life together, we can keep these short exchanges from ever happening again."

"I'm not stopping until you are off this island!" Sherlock growled.

"Well, feel free to waste your time", said Alpha. "I'm not bothering anyone. The only one being bothered is me...and it's by you. Pretty hypocritical…"

Sherlock scoffed. "Please. My deductions are hardly ever wrong. I know you're up to no good. I've known since this game started!"

"Oh, you're one of _them_ …" Alpha replied with a deadpan voice.

"And what would being one of _them_ entail?" Sherlock asked with a glare.

"A stalker…" he stated simply.

Sherlock roared and threw his spoons at Alpha in a rage.

"And what was that supposed to do?" he asked in his same deadpan tone

Sherlock looked ready to throttle him, his hands situated as if he was choking someone. "I...HATE YOU!"

"Good for you…" Alpha said nonchalantly. "Now can you fuck off?"

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE MEETING AREA FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

Sherlock growled and turned to Alpha, but saw that he was gone. He twitched before taking a breath.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: I think I'm done. No one's listening to me, I've been denounced as a stalker for following my gut, and he keeps getting under. my. skin!**

 **000**

Everyone made it to the center of the island, where a rather larger building now stood. The builder was about twice the size of the Zekroms' shelter and many more accessories such as a garage and a back porch. Not much to the average person, but the smallest details were interesting to a few of the contestants.

Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas came up from behind the house with smiles on their faces. "Hello final nine!" Mew greeted. "You guys ready for you next challenge?"

"If it involves finding anything around this stupid island...no", Alpha responded.

"Well you're in luck. You won't be finding anything around the island…" Virizion stated. "I-"

"Right. Instead you're gonna be slick with the shit and say that we have to find things inside of this giant house…"

Virizion and Xerneas both glared at the Iron Leg Pokemon, looking as though they'd like to murder him. Mew, seeing this look, snapped them out of it, by (literally) snapping his fingers to get their attention. " _Calm down…you two need to stay professional…"_ he whispered after huddling.

"Professional?" Alpha asked, overhearing him. This caused the two females to glare and the other contestants to groan in annoyance. "You're not professional yourself, Mew. Neither was Victini. Now you got two slutty looking legends here, which is just more unprofessional."

"Alpha, why don't you shut your traps so that we can get on with the challenge?!" Sandra exclaimed angrily.

Alpha rolled his eyes.

Despite still being agitated, the girls kept their composure. "Okay. Your challenge today will be to rescue three dummies from this building…" Xerneas replied as Mew dragged out three full-sized mannequins. They each looked the same and had humanoid shapes.

"Hmm...that doesn't seem so hard", Rocky commented, fiddling with his claws.

"We were hoping you'd say that…" Virizion stated with a smirk. "Zahku!"

The Hariyama came out of the house with a gas can; he was pouring gas from the can as he exited, causing looks of concern to appear on each contestant's face.

"Uh...w-what's he-" Autumn started.

"OW!" Brian exclaimed as the gas can hit him in the head.

Zahku lit a match and tossed it inside of the building, causing it to start erupting in flames.

"Why did you light the place on fire?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"All a part of the challenge", Mew explained. "You all will be rescuing these dummies while the building is on fire!"

There was an eruption of complaints and frustration, which Mew immediately quieted down with a bull horn. "That's better…"

"You're out of your goddamn minds if you think that we're going in there!" Sandra exclaimed.

"And you're out of your minds if you think that you'll win this competition without participating in the challenge", Virizion retorted.

The others exchanged looks of annoyance and remained in silence. Seeing this, the hosts continued the explanations as the fire from the building grew.

"We gave you the objective, now time for the catches…" said Mew. "The player that gets all of the dolls out the fastest will win the challenge AND get immunity for not only tonight's vote, but the next one as well…"

Taylor's eyes widened.

 **000**

 **Taylor: Immunity for tonight AND the next time we have elimination?! Oh-ho that prize is** _ **so**_ **going to be mine…**

 **000**

"Alright. Autumn, since you won the last challenge, you get to decide who goes first…" Xerneas said, causing her to smirk and the other contestants to either groan or roll their eyes.

"Hmm...who should go first?" she asked, turning towards Taylor.

Taylor scoffed. "Puh-lease. I'm a water-type. You act like fire's going to actually do a lot of damage to me."

"Alright then. Go on inside…" Autumn said, testing him.

Taylor growled.

 **000**

 **Taylor: Yep, that bitch is totally going down!**

 **000**

Taylor slithered up to the burning building. He didn't want to admit it, but he was extremely nervous. He wasn't scared of fire, but the last thing he'd think of doing would be to enter a burning building!

"Alright Taylor. We're gonna start your time. Let us know when you're ready…" Mew said.

Taylor stared at the front door, which was doorless. He saw that the stairs were way across and that the fire was all around, making him even more nervous. He tried to take a breath to calm his nerves, but at such close proximity to the fire, he inhaled a bit of smoke, causing him to cough. This caused his nose and to run and his eyes to water a bit.

"Do we at least get masks?!" he exclaimed as he covered his nose with his tail.

"Y'see we contemplated giving you masks, but then again...what's the challenge?"

"Um...maybe instead of caring about the CHALLENGE, you focus on keeping us ALIVE…" Jarred spoke up after being silent the entire time.

"Whatever you say, heartbreaker boy…" said Mew. He teleported a box of masks into the area and tossed one at Taylor. He used his eyebrows to grasp and place it over his face with ease. He sighed. "That's better."

"Alright we're not waiting anymore. Your time starts in 3...2...1...GO!"

 **-000-**

Taylor slithered into the building and immediately began looking around. Flames were burning his skin, causing him more pain than he thought that he'd take. He winced to himself and turned to the living room, which was to the left of the entrance. He didn't see anything but couches on fire and a shattered television.

Turning to his right, he saw a kitchen area. The kitchen was a decent size and had its own little island counter in in the middle that had a bowl of fake fruit...that was also on fire and melting.

As he admired and looked around, he felt the burning underneath him growing more and more intense. He cursed and immediately started moving towards the back area.

He saw the den area, which had more furniture than the living room. There were empty picture frames scattered about, as well as burning book case.

"Damn it. Where are these fucking mannequins?!" he growled. He moved forward more, getting a clearer view. A creak was heard from underneath him and the floor caved in, dropping him into the basement.

Groaning, he sat up and looked around. In the basement, the floor was concrete, but it was still burning hot. Taylor screamed and looked around. He saw one of the dummies in the corner and started heading toward it. A few pieces of burning wood fell down in front of it.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed annoyedly. He used Hydro Pump, which blasted the wood into the mannequin, soaking both of them. He sighed in relief and went towards it, grabbing it with his tail. He immediately started heading up the stairs and found himself back in the den. He groaned and slithered around the hole in the floor before heading back out of the house.

He threw the first one out.

 **-000-**

"That's one!"

 **-000-**

Taylor went back inside and headed back towards the den again. However, he noticed a closet in a small hallway that separated the front area and the den. He opened it and saw that it was a walk in closet. However, it was only full of fire and had metal burning from hangers. He slithered out and closed the door before checking the other rooms in the hall.

Going behind the stairs, he scraped his body along the burning wall, causing him to growl in pain, He looked at the side of his body and saw a long burn mark. He cursed to himself, but continued moving despite the burning sensation eating at him.

He went into the room to his left and upon looking inside, saw that it was a bedroom. The bed was burning, with a closet to the right of it. There was desk with a computer on the opposite site, a printer situated next to it. A large TV hung on the wall across from the bed and next to the computer station. There was also a lamp and a dresser against the wall to the left of the bed.

All of it was destroyed, the accelerant showing a trail that lead all around the room. Taylor noticed that the bed had a lump under it, so he quickly used Hydro Pump to extinguish the flames. The bed was destroyed, but he was hoping that the mannequin wasn't.

He removed the covers and saw that it was just a Bewear doll. He cursed to himself and immediately slithered out quickly. He went to the room that was straight across, but saw that it was just a bathroom.

He instantly closed the door and started going back towards the stairs.

 **-000-**

The other contestants were just sitting around, waiting for Taylor to finish up.

"Come on. How hard can it be to find some stupid mannequins?" Alpha queried indirectly.

"Inside of burning building that probably crumbling from the inside...and we have no protective covering other than a damn face mask to keep us from asphyxiating. Yeah, I'm sure Taylor's just taking forever for her health…" Esmeralda responded.

"Quiet hippie. No one asked you…"

"You were indirect, so I think she can say whatever she wants…" said Autumn.

"You plan on fucking a 6'07" rock beast, so since you pretty much want death, I'll let that slide…"

Both Autumn and Rocky blushed with glares, while Sandra growled.

 **000**

 **Sandra: My brother is staying a virgin for as long as I'm in his life! If anything, I'D take it from him...wait that sounds sick…**

 **Well...he's not BIOLOGICALLY my brother so-**

 **000**

Taylor threw the next mannequin out of the window, making it strike Brian.

"OW!" he screamed once again.

Taylor went back inside. He had searched through every room, but didn't find any other mannequins. He thought that he had searched everywhere, but it would seem that that was not the case.

He recalled when he fell through the floor and wound up in the basement. There was a handle on the wall. He went back down the stairs, the heat and smoke making him light headed despite the mask being over his face.

Making it down, he turned into the den and grabbed the handle on the wall. A secret door opened and it lead to the back porch, where the final mannequin sat on the door.

He grabbed the mannequin and immediately slithered towards the exit, only for a bit of flaming wood to collapse in front of the exit. He growled and turned back to the back porch, slithering towards it again.

He burst through the back door and came back to the front with the mannequin, stopping the time.

"9 minutes 38 seconds…." Mew said, looking at a stopwatch. "Pretty decent…"

Taylor took the mask off and threw it down, wheezing. "That...SUCKED!"

"Good. It's what you deserve you dirty bitch…" Autumn said with a sneer.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Alright, we've got no time for that", said Mew. "Autumn, who's going next?"

"HEY!" Sandra exclaimed. "You said she chooses who goes _first_. Nothing more."

Autumn glared at her.

"Alright then...Sandra, you're up next…"

Sandra immediately regretted her decision to speak up.

 **000**

 **Sandra: As long as I beat Taylor's time, I have a chance…**

 **000**

Zahku went back inside of the house, which was still burning, and placed the mannequins in different places before coming back out, dusting off his hands.

"Alright, they in position for painful grabbing again…" Zahku said, saluting.

"Thank you, Zahku", Virizion responded. "Now Sandra, you ready?"

Sandra grabbed a mask and put it over her face. "I guess so…"

"Alright. In 3...2...1...GO!"

 **-000-**

Sandra rushed inside of the building, tripping over a pile of ashy, broken wood as soon as she entered.

"Damn it…" she mumbled.

She looked around as she got up. The smoke and fire causing her vision to blur a bit. The masks, unluckily, only covered up the contestants' mouths, leaving their eyes exposed. She rubbed her eyes and it immediately started to sting.

She growled and moved to the kitchen area, where she started checking through the refrigerator and the closet that was there. The doors of the drawers started falling off, striking her in the head.

Groaning, she rubbed her head and decided to move on towards the back, as she saw nothing on the living room side that even resembled a mannequin. She moved towards the den in the back, passing by the hall and ignoring the closet.

In the den, she successfully found a mannequin behind a couch. She quickly ran toward the front door again, tripping over the same wood she did earlier. She groaned, feeling the wood's heat against her stomach and chest. She got back up with the mannequin and threw it out of the door.

She jumped out of the way as more wood started falling from the ceiling. She went back to the hall area and looked into the closet. Nothing but cinder and ash was inside, making her automatically close it as the heat was starting to get to her. She climbed up the stairs, ignoring the last bottom rooms. The top floor overall had four rooms, each one being across from each other

She went to the first room she saw, which was on her left side. Barging in, she saw that it was a peculiarly clean bathroom. It was like the fire hadn't touched that room. However, she was still letting in smoke and ash.

She heard water running and drew the curtains back, revealing a mannequin. She rolled her eyes and decided to leave the mannequin there, now knowing where another one is. She went out of the bathroom and proceeded to check the other rooms. There was a closet next to the bathroom, which only held burning towels. Individual burning towels.

"Of for the love of-" she started before shutting the door. She entered the room that was next to the closet and entered. The floor there had nothing but concrete, causing much more heat to be conducted. Usually heated grounds didn't bother her, but the concrete really stung this time. She noticed that the room was vacant upon stepping foot inside and growled. She exited and went to the room across from it.

The room had a lot of smoke coming out of it. In fact the entire floor was rather lacking in the fire. Sandra thought this, but due to there being a bit of wetness on this floor, she speculated that Taylor probably extinguished the flames that were there.

Maybe Autumn was right with making her go first. Taylor being a water-type really was really helping her out.

She put her hand on the door, causing her to jerk it back in pain. She growled and kicked the door, getting her foot stuck.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" she exclaimed as the door creaked open, showing a bedroom. Inside, every single thing was on fire and her foot was still stuck in the door. She yanked her foot out of the door and got a better view of the burning room.

There was nothing of importance to her there. It was very basic with there only being a bed, a lamp, and a television stand across from them, nothing else. She groaned and slammed the door before running to the room next to it. She opened the door and was hit by a wave of heat emanated from the furnace in that room.

The groaned at the headache she was getting from the situation, but what made it worse was the fact that she saw something resembling a mannequin behind it…

She facepalmed and sighed. She had to retrieve the dumb mannequin. Taking a deep breath, she went into the room and had to endure the more intense heat. Making it towards to the figure, she wiped a few beads of sweat from her head.

She began feeling woozy and she collapsed onto a pile of hot cardboard boxes. She groaned in unease and sat up, holding her head. She looked up and saw that what she thought was a mannequin wasn't even a mannequin! It was just a statue on a podium.

Growling, she swiped at the statue, knocking it over and causing it to fall on the floor, causing it to shatter. She rushed out of the room slammed the door before falling flat on the ground from the headache. "Ugh...fuck this challenge…" she muttered.

She had to just lay on the surprisingly still moist ground. Her head was spinning thanks to the heat and she really needed to be coordinated if she was going to complete the challenge and hopefully beat Taylor.

 **-000-**

Rocky was getting a bit worried about Sandra. He didn't know if she would be able to handle it. She may be older, but she's still smaller and easier to crush.

Autumn saw the look or worry on Rocky's face and grew sympathetic. Sure, she didn't necessarily like Sandra, but since she was Rocky's sister, she'd have to put up a front and try to comfort him until she finished.

"Ugh...this is the most irritating, idiotic, treacherous, tedious-"

"Shut the hell up…" Sherlock growled. "Your opinion on these challenges do not matter at all. Either do them or shut up!"

"And your opinion on my opinions do not matter at all. Either deal with them or shut up!" Alpha countered. Sherlock punched him, making him hurt his own hand.

Brian couldn't help but laugh at their situation.

"What are you laughing at?" Alpha queried, turning to him. "You don't even have the intelligence to create working inventions…"

Brian immediately stopped and glared at him. Esmeralda was trying to talk to Jarred, but he wasn't talking at all.

"How long does she have before she fails to beat my time?" Taylor asked, hoping that Sandra would fail.

"Exactly 5...4...3...2...1…" Mew counted down. "Time's up for her…"

Taylor grinned.

Sandra threw a mannequin out of the same window as Taylor. Seeing this, Xerneas decided to break the news to her.

"Sandra! You have gone past Taylor's time! It's over!"

"FUCK!" Sandra exclaimed.

 **000**

Sandra came out with a glare. Taylor didn't even try to hide his happiness. However, he was unsure about how these others would do.

Rocky saw Sandra's annoyed expression. "You okay, sis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she replied. "It sure is a bitch in there though. Luckily, Taylor extinguished some of the fire, so it was a little bit easier…"

"Oh, that reminds us…" said Virizion. "Zahku. Add more fire when you're putting th mannequins back inside…"

"Yes Ms. Legendary lady…" Zahku said, saluting as he grabbed both of the mannequins and walked back into the house.

"How the heck can that fool even handle all of that heat with the fat already on his body", Brian asked.

"Brian, you can't judge someone's physical capacity just by their looks…" Esmeralda said. "For all we know he could have enhanced strengths or problems…"

Brian groaned as Zahku suddenly returned with soot and ash on his body. "Completed…"

"Alright, Brian. You're up next…" Virizion said.

Brian sighed as he grabbed a mask, eyeing it disgustedly before putting it on.

"Alright...are you ready?" asked Virizion.

"I suppose…" Brian replied.

"Okay...in 3...2...1...GO!"

Brian floated inside hesitantly. Seeing this immediately made the others feel good about their chances. Plus, in others' eyes, he was incompetent, so it would be fine.

 **-000-**

Brian floated into the house and started looking around, not only for mannequins, but parts or objects that he could use. He eyed the television in the living room and teleported it into his lair. He didn't see a mannequin anywhere in the front area, so he decided to simply move along.

Floating to the den area, he looked around. He saw the hole in the floor and floated down into it. The entire basement was ablaze, immediately making him float back up.

"Evil will not burn himself to a crisp…" Brian stated before starting to check around the den. He tossed couch cushions around and even tossed the table. He opened the door to the back porch and saw his first mannequin. He grabbed it and brought it around to the front.

He then went around the back again to get back into the house. He went inside to see that everything was burning more feverishly than before.

He went to the hall and opened the door, burning his hand in the process. He saw that the closet was no longer burning, but nothing was inside. He groaned in annoyance and slammed the door, making the door collapse on him quickly.

He threw the door off of him and went to the area behind the stairs. He decided to first checked the room to the right, burning his back as he had to slide sideways into the area. He opened the door and saw that the bathroom was normal. Sure, there were burn marks around it, but it seemed to be alright. He checked behind the shower curtain and lo and behold...a mannequin was there.

He grabbed it and floated out of the bathroom. He looked at the tight path he'd have to go back through and sighed. He threw the mannequin toward the other side and then squeezed through the gap, burning himself again.

He then picked up the mannequin again and floated toward the front door. He threw the figure out and went back to the hall. He didn't feel like checking the other room and instead floated up the stairs, where he saw that the entire floor was on fire. Wood and debris fell onto the bottom floor, making the top floor much weaker.

Brian floated, high up, to the right room and opened it. He was hit with the same amount of heat as Sandra and immediately shut the door. Like the others, he was beginning to feel lightheaded. He decided to go to the room across from it and saw that it was yet another bathroom, only this time, the toilet and the shower were filled with water and on fire.

He closed the door instantly again and went to the door to the left of it. He saw that the closet just had singed towels inside. He groaned and closed the door before going to the next room. He opened the next door and saw that the entire room was engulfed in flames and he noticed that there was nothing but concrete.

He wasn't even surprised anymore and he closed the door. He went across to the other room and saw that there was a hole in the door. Instead of just going in, he floated downwards, taking a few burns from the ground, and peeked through. He saw that the bed inside was on fire, as was the TV stand across from it, but he also saw a mannequin in the farthest corner.

Immediately, he opened the door via the hole and floated inside quickly. He saw a window inside of the room and decided to just smash it and jump out. He floated down to the ground with the last one, stopping his time.

 **000**

"Well? What is evil's time?" Brian questioned, folding his arm.

"Uh...7 minutes 12 seconds…" Mew said, looking at his watch.

"WHAT?!" Taylor exclaimed in shock.

Brian laughed. "I have claimed the lead. Bow before me!"

"Shut your ass up…" Sandra growled.

"No one has ever and will ever bow to you…" Alpha stated. "Now can we move on?"

"Okay, you go next, because I'm tired of your damn mouth", Xerneas said with a glare. "And tell you what, you can fucking leave after you're finished…"

"Wonderful!" Alpha replied as he started going forward. "You can keep your shitty masks. I won't need them…"

"Zahku...you know what to do…"

"Zahku already on it…" the Hariyama said as he went back into the building.

 **-000-**

"Alright, Alpha...you ready?"

"Yeah yeah, just call it…" Alpha stated.

"3, 2, 1, go", Virizion said unenthusiastically.

Alpha didn't even rush in through the front door like the others. Instead, he simply floated up and smashed the window that Brian had come out of immediately. He had seen Zahku putting the mannequin in the same area and shook his head before even starting.

After smashing the window, he yanked out the mannequin and threw it on the ground. He then floated to the right and smashed the wood that was there, as there was no window there.

"Hey! He can't do that!" Sherlock exclaimed. "He's not even searching the house!"

"Actually, we just said that you had to rescue the dummies while the building is on fire. How you do it is completely up to you…" said Virizion.

Sandra and Taylor both growled.

"SO I COULD HAVE JUST EXTINGUISHED EVERYTHING?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yep…" said Mew. "Stop thinking so damn negative. If we don't give specific things for you NOT to do, do what's advantageous to you!"

Taylor was steamed, while Sandra was just thinking about what she could do the next time there's a challenge with this scenario.

 **000**

 **Taylor: FUCK. THIS. SHOW!**

 **000**

After checking that room and seeing that there was only a furnace room and a few boxes, Alpha went around the side of the house and smashed the windows upon making it to the back. He peered into the small rectangular window and saw the bathroom. The water was on fire and the shower curtains were already reduced to ashes.

The toilet and sink also had flammable water, but there was no mannequin. He went to the next room and saw that the entire room was ablaze, but a mannequin was on the right side of the window. He grabbed it and started going back around to the front, throwing it down.

He went back around and floated onto the ground. He entered through the back door, smashing through it immediately. He started walking forward, entering the den. He didn't find anything there and so continued going forward. However, when he reached the hole in the floor, he looked down and saw a figure among the flames.

Floating down, he picked up the figure, with it being the final mannequin. He rolled his eyes before heading out of the hole and out of the building.

 **-000-**

"Alright, what's my time, hussies?" Alpha asked.

The two didn't say anything, leaving Mew to respond. "Well uh...you got 1 minute, 21 seconds…"

"Great...and as you said before, I can leave, right?" Alpha asked rhetorically as he teleported away.

"Well...nice to know that this challenge is over already…" Autumn stated with a growl.

"What are you talking about?" asked Virizion.

"That jackass got one minute! You expect us to do better than that!?" Jarred exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, that dickhead may have finished fast, but we don't have to give him anything", said Xerneas as Zahku walked back into the house with the mannequins and another gas canister. "So, the prize is still up for grabs and...Jarred, you're up next…"

"Uh...no thanks", he replied. "I just don't think I'll be up to it…"

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked Virizion. "Higher chance of elimination…"

"Don't...care…" Jarred said, making Sandra gasp to herself.

"Uh...let me talk to him. Uh...go on to the next person and I'll be back with him…" Sandra said as she grabbed Jarred's arm and tried pulling him, only for him to not budge. He also didn't say anything, which was making her feel even more concerned.

Eventually, Jarred flopped onto the ground and Sandra had to drag him.

"Alright, uh…Esmeralda, you come next…"

Esmeralda smiled softly. Being a Fire-type, this shouldn't bother her that much.

She grabbed mask in her mouth, the taste resembling turpentine, and immediately spit it back out.

"That's disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you didn't have to taste one. You just have to put it on…" said Xerneas.

Esmeralda sighed and grabbed one with her teeth before carrying it to Rocky. She dropped it. "Can you or Autumn put this on me?"

"Oh, no prob…" said Rocky, putting the mask on her face.

Esmeralda nodded in thanks.

"Good luck", Autumn said.

"Thanks…" Esmeralda replied as she got into position.

"Alright. In 3...2...1...GO!"

 **-000-**

Esmeralda sprinted into the building, scouting the area quickly. She didn't see a mannequin in the front part and just moved forward. She opened to door in the hallway and saw a mannequin in the back of the closet. She quickly nabbed it and ran towards the front door.

She tossed it out with finesse before heading back inside and towards the den. In the den, she looked around and saw nothing but the hole in the ground and the doors. She leapt over the hole to check the back porch, which had nothing there.

She closed the door and walked back to the hole. She jumped down into the hole and into the blazing basement. She looked around and luckily, she saw a mannequin in a back corner. How someone else was supposed to find it without experiencing intense pain perplexed her.

However, she could not dwell on that thought, as she needed to at least beat Brian's time. She ran to the mannequin and wrapped her tail around it. She started pulling it and she ended up dragging it up the stairs and out of the other door.

She jumped over the hole again and sprint back out of the house.

"What're you doing? You still have one left!" Autumn asked.

Esmeralda took a few steps back and sprinted forward, leaping onto the first roof of the building and heading into the window that Alpha broke. She had a few cuts from entering through it, but she was able to get through. Taylor, Sherlock, Brian, and Rocky stared in awe of that. Rocky, however, immediately snapped out of it and started thinking about where Sandra went.

"Hey…" he said, nudging Autumn, getting her attention. "I'm gonna go find Sandy, okay?"

Autumn sighed. "Alright, be careful", she replied as he started walking away. At the same time, Esmeralda came out of the house with her last mannequin.

"2 minutes 13 seconds!" Xerneas announced. "Very nice…now you're in the lead…"

Esmeralda smiled.

 **-000-**

Rocky had started heading towards his team's shelter. It was the only place that Sandra truly knew that she could go to.

He approached the pit that held their shelter and hopped down. He hadn't been around here in a long time and looked around. He didn't notice any changes, though, and just walked to the door. However, upon making it there, she heard some...unsettling...sounds coming from where Sandra's room was located. He went around the right side and saw something that made him pale.

He could see Sandra moving up and down from the window, and judging by the look she had on her face, he knew exactly what was happening. However, his shock was suddenly replaced by...anger. This was the first time he actually felt a sense of fury over something. This was his SISTER he was seeing.

Growling, he punching the window open, causing Sandra's 'fun time' to end.

"Sandy! What the HELL are you doing?!" Rocky roared.

"Rocky get the hell away from here!" Sandra shouted back as Jarred got up and dusted himself off, expressionless. Not even when Sandra was on him did he feel anything. He looked pale, almost as if he was broken.

"What the hell were you doing to Jarred?!" he exclaimed.

"It's none of your fucking business! What I do with my body is my own fucking business!" Sandra exclaimed.

Rocky growled. "You know that mom didn't raise you to do stuff like this!" he said as he started walking away.

Sandra scoffed upon hearing that. "Don't you fucking bring that up!" she yelled before running out of the front door. "This is one of the first times I actually really like a guy and you're getting mad because of it from NOWHERE! All of the other things I've been doing have been completely oblivious to you!"

Rocky paused. "What other things HAVE you been doing?" he questioned.

"That's none of your concern…" Sandra replied, folding her arms. "You only care about it now because you're mad that Jarred was making me a woman…"

"YOU'RE STILL 18! YOU'RE NOT A FULL WOMAN!" Rocky exclaimed.

"I don't care, Rochester…" she growled, balling her fists. "I'm gonna do what's best for me, what's best for US, and what's best for mom. Whether you fucking like it or not…"

Rocky glared before continuing to head back to the site of the challenge, while Sandra returned back to the shelter.

 **000**

 **Rocky: I can't believe that she was screwing Jarred in there! I thought that she was better than that. I guess I was wrong…**

 **000**

 **Sandra: He needs to mind his own business. He's got his stupid girlfriend, so he needs to leave my and Jarred's affairs alone!**

 **000**

Rocky came back just as Sherlock floated out with all three mannequins.

"2 minutes 14 seconds…" Mew said. "So close!"

Sherlock growled and threw his mannequin down on the ground. He wanted to prove that he could have a fast time without using unorthodox or unfair tactics, but he failed. It was still extremely close, however.

"Alrighty, Rocky, you're back just in time…" said Virizion while Zahku started placing the mannequins again. "You're up next."

"Any word on Jarred?" asked Xerneas.

Rocky was still a bit agitated, but he couldn't sound mean to them; they were nice. Instead of took a deep breath. "He's not coming here...he's busy 'coming' somewhere else…" he said with a growl.

"Oh...well, I guess he was serious, then…" said Xerneas.

"And uh...what do you mean he's coming somewhere else?" Esmeralda asked.

"Sandra dragged him back to our team's shelter...pretty sure you know what's happening…'

Esmeralda sighed.

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: Of course...she gets rid of Kaia so she can have Jarred all to herself…**

 **000**

"Dummy thingies placed…" Zahku said, collapsing from the building.

"Uh...is he gonna be okay?" asked Autumn.

"Who knows? He's Zahku…" said Mew. "He's pretty durable."

"Now, Rocky, are you ready?" asked Xerneas.

Rocky sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess…"

"Alright. Get into position, big guy…" Virizion said.

Rocky sighed as he walked forward and picked up a mask. Putting it on, he walked to the front of the building.

"Alright...3...2...1...GO!"

Rocky entered the building, having to try and squeeze into the doorway, which was only able to let in 6-foot people. Struggling to get in without destroying the house, Rocky sighed.

"Uh...how do I-"

"Does it look like we care about if the house is destroyed or not?" Xerneas replied, holding back a giggle.

Hearing that, Rocky blushed slightly before smashing through the door. He heard the fire blazing and immediately grew uncomfortable, even with him not being affected by fire that much. He looked around the front area and saw that a mannequin was on one of the burning couches in the living room.

He ran back to the door and threw it out before heading toward the den. As soon as he reached the floor, he heard a creaking and fell through the floor due to his weight, landing in the burning basement. He screamed and immediately ran up the stairs, which were starting to finally burn as well.

He made it back up and he was a bit nervous to move due to his weight causing him to make another hole initially. He heard more creaking. It was as if the house was starting to creak more, which got him nervous.

He looked up and saw more beams begin to fall as flames started making themselves seen through the ceiling.

He moved to the back door and smashed through it, not wanting to risk the whole place collapsing.

 **-000-**

Rocky came around from the back and took off the mask. "I can't. The place looks ready to collapse…"

"So...you forfeit?"

Rocky blinked in shock. Did they not hear him?!

"Yes! But that's because the building is ready to collapse!"

"Mhmm sure…" said Mew. "Autumn...you're the last one…"

"Autumn, honey, I'm telling you", Rocky said, walking over. "That place is too close to collapsing! I don't want you to go in there…"

Autumn raised a brow. "What? You think I can't take care of my-"

"I'm serious Autumn…" Rocky said sternly.

Autumn was shocked, but also a bit pleased, her tail beginning to wag slowly. "Well sorry big boy, I'm not turning down a chance at immunity. You know DAMN well that we need it right about now…"

"Autumn-"

"No buts, Rocky!"

Rocky clenched his fists. He was hoping that she'd be okay in there. She was strong on her own, anyway. He couldn't help but feel nervous about her anyway.

Taylor, hearing what Rocky said, gained a smile. He'd seen other seasons of this show. Intense injury meant an automatic elimination. No ceremony needed at all.

Autumn put on a mask and got situated in front of the building. Rocky was just too nervous; it didn't help that he was starting to see more debris fall from the ceiling.

"AUTUMN PLEASE!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Uh...I think he's right…" Esmeralda said. "The building doesn't look safe now…"

"It never did!" Sherlock exclaimed.

Virizion looked inside through a side window. "Ooh...now that I look at it, maybe this isn't such a good idea to let her go. Unless you wanna do some repairs on the building, Mew…"

"Well...now that you put it like that…"

Loud creaking and cracking was heard as the house started to crumble. Taylor gasped. He couldn't lose this chance!

He blasted Hydro Pump in Autumn's direction, shoving her into the building just as it collapsed.

"AUTUMN!" Rocky exclaimed fearfully as everyone stared in shock and awe. The rubble of the building continued to burn as Rocky stared in horror. He clenched his fists tightly and growled ferociously. He turned to Taylor, who seemed to be in shock himself at what he'd just done.

"O-Oops…" he said sheepishly.

"Oops? OOPS?!" Rocky roared as he started moving towards him with a murderous glare. Taylor backed up, using Hydro Pump again to stop him. Esmeralda and Sherlock had to rush to him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if you were in my position, you'd have done the same thing…"

"NO I WOULDN'T, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Rocky exclaimed. "YOU'VE FUCKED UP! YOU'RE WORKING WITH MY OWN SISTER AGAINST ME AND NOW YOU'VE GOT MY GIRLFRIEND CRUSHED! I AM GOING TO END YOU!" he said chillingly. "You aren't gonna be immune forever…."

Taylor scoffed.

"Rocky...you worry about Autumn...we'll handle her…" Esmeralda said softly.

Rocky looked back toward the wreckage, where Brian was just sitting with his arms folded. He growled before turning back to Taylor. "You're going to regret this!"

He stood up and started walking towards the wreckage as Taylor started slithering away quickly. However, he found himself being stopped and brought back to the area. He was slammed down on the ground via Psychic energy and growled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No! You're a fucking coward!" Esmeralda exclaimed. "You just crushed someone and now you're trying to run away!?"

"What I choose to do is my own business! She's still alive, so deal with it your damn selves…" Taylor said as he started trying to leave again, only to be brought back.

"You're not going anywhere…" Sherlock said. "If my assumptions are correct, Autumn's strength and anger should take over in 3...2...1…"

A paw in the form of a fist broke through the debris as Rocky threw things out of the way to help her. Seeing her paw, he quickly grabbed it and lifted it up, successfully getting her out.

He hugged her immediately and saw that she was luckily, still breathing. Autumn groaned and her eyes flickered. Her entire body was aching, covered in intense burn marks and scrapes. She saw Rocky's upset expression and looked down in disappointment. She then looked toward Taylor with a death glare. She struggled to get free of his grip and once she did, she landed on his feet, but they immediately collapsed from underneath her, hissing in pain.

"Taylor…" she growled through the pain, fighting back the tears.

"Well...uh...on account of how this looks…" Mew started. "I'm sorry Autumn, but since we don't have any of our nurses here...I guess you won't be able to compete further…"

"No...I'm f-fine…" Autumn started as she tried to stand up, only to collapse again. Rocky helped her up and held her in his arms. She sighed. "Great...just great…"

"Well. Sayonara…" said Taylor, suddenly showing no remorse despite feeling a pang of guilt earlier.

"Uh...Taylor...you shouldn't look so cocky", said Xerneas. "You're eliminated as well…"

Taylor paled. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah...if someone else causes a player to become injured enough to not compete anymore, they get eliminated as well…" Mew explained. "Implemented that last season…"

"T-That's not fair! You didn't tell us this!"

"Well...now we are…" said Virizion. "You're out and you deserve it…"

"NO, I DON'T!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You made a girl get crushed in a burning house!" Esmeralda exclaimed. "Now she can't compete! I say that you leaving is _very_ warranted…"

"FUCK YOU!" Taylor exclaimed. "I'm NOT going anywhere…"

"Young man, just do what they say…" Alpha said, floating back to see the carnage.

"Ugh...what are YOU doing back here?" Xerneas questioned annoyedly.

"To see if anyone got injured by being an idiot...and it looks like it happened…" he commented.

"Alpha…" Rocky growled. "Now is NOT the time…"

"And uh...did you say young man?" asked Esmeralda.

"Yeah…" Alpha started. "Don't tell me you imbeciles seriously thought this dumbass was a female…"

"I AM A FEMALE!" Taylor instilled with a warning glare.

"No...you're a gay male who likes to trick others due to your feminine appearance…" Sherlock added. "Though some of your actions continue to be questionable and tricky."

"Wait, wait, wait...so you're telling me….that she...is a he", Rocky started. "Meaning...I'm free to beat the shit out of him for wrecking my girlfriend without consequence?!"

"Duh…"

"Uh...I-I think I'm ready to go home now…" Taylor said shakily, moving back as Rocky started walking towards him.

"Hahaha! Your evil has been revealed and you are being punished for it. It is so amusing…" Brian commented.

"SHUT UP, BRIAN!"

"H-How the hell did you two find out?!" Autumn asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell us?!"

"Uh...you realize that your brother and his partner said that near the beginning. No one believed them except for Chlotz…" Sherlock explained. "I could tell just be his mannerisms and how his eyebrow edges had water slide off of them instead of just dripping."

"I just knew because he was flirting with absolute morons…" Alpha added.

Rocky was blasted onto his back, with Autumn gasping slightly. Rocky groaned from the Hydro Pump.

"Stop...coming...at me!"

"Alright, I've seen enough. Zahku!"

Zahku, who had walked behind Taylor, whacked him with a burned 2 x 4, knocking him out cold.

"Well Autumn...we'll see you later…" said Mew.

"Wait...can I just…" Rocky started as he walked over and picked her up again gently.

The two kissed briefly. "I love you…" he said.

"I love you, too…" Autumn replied, kissing his cheek.

She was teleported away by Mew.

"Wait...couldn't you or Xerneas have just healed her?!" Rocky exclaimed upon realization. "You have that power and authority!"

"If we don't have actual nurses, then there's no helping", said Mew. "Sorry. Now, let's get Taylor to the cannon…"

 **000**

Taylor awoke in the cannon. Looking around, he saw his situation and gasped.

"Wait, this can just be recti-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he was launched.

"Well...we're down two players. Meaning that this bound to get more intense every second", Mew stated. "What'll happen next time? Will Jarred get over himself? Will Sandra and Rocky actually clash? Will Alpha and Sherlock kiss and make up? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!"

 **000**

"Wait, what happened?" Sandra exclaimed as she ran up to the hill.

"Taylor's gone now…" said Sherlock, folding his arms with a smile. "He got Autumn seriously hurt and now he's eliminated."

"Wait, he?"

"Yes, she was actually a he. Now, onto important matters…" Sherlock said, rising up. "You're on your own. Have fun…"

"WHAT?!" Sandra exclaimed. "You can't be se-"

The door slammed. Sandra groaned. "Great…"

 **000**

 **How's that for a New Year start? Taylor AND Autumn are now gone, and seven players remain. Who knows what will happen next time? Me, of course, but feel free to ponder. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**

 **Taylor: REVIEW, DAMN IT!**


	22. Don't You Dare!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island! The contestants engaged in an old fashioned rescue challenge. Put in the scenario of saving mannequins from a burning building, the final nine contestants raced for the best time. And while some proved diligent and able to improvise, others couldn't really take the heat. After Kaia's elimination, Sherlock was in hot water for not voting with Taylor and Sandra, which lead to him threatening to squeal on their operation. Esmeralda allied with Rocky and Autumn, smart move on her part. And Rocky, the MVP, actually grew a backbone and started standing up and speaking out for what he thinks is right. In the end, in his quest to automatically get rid of Autumn, Taylor succeeded, but found himself in the cannon as a repercussion.**

 **Final 7. What's gonna happen this time around? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon:..Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Following both Autumn's and Taylor's eliminations, as well as abandoning Sandra, Sherlock was on his way to the Reshirams' cave. He knew that Rocky and Autumn both spend majority of their time in that shelter instead of the Zekroms'. And since Esmeralda was helping him calm down in the last challenge, she arrived with them, and was hardly speaking to Jarred, he assumed that she was in allegiance with them.

He needed allies. Better ones. Rocky and Esmeralda were the only people left that he felt he had common ground with. Plus, if he allied with them, getting rid of Alpha would probably be much easier.

He made it to the cave, but he saw that it was vacant, confusing him. He was sure that this was where they hung out. How could he be wrong?

He analyzed the ground and saw indentations in the ground, signifying that Rocky was stomping towards somewhere in anger. If he followed the craters, then maybe he could find them. There was the possibility that Esmeralda took them to her alliances' own shelter. Other than Jarred, it would be rather vacant enough for them.

 **-000-**

He made it to the junkyard and almost immediately found the makeshift hideout, as there was an old, raggedy door propped against a rather large pile of junk.

Approaching it, he put one of his ears against the door and could hear voices. He could make out Rocky's and Esmeralda's, but there were also a few others. He knocked 'Shave and a Haircut' on the door.

After a few seconds, Esmeralda opened the door, a bit taken aback upon seeing the fox-goat psychic at the door. She was unsure about whether or not she should invite him in; He never talked to them unless he was giving comments during challenges, so why was he there?

"Uh...hi, Sherlock…" she greeted. "What, uh...what're you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you and Rocky would be interested in allying with me. We're at the final stretch, seven of us remaining…"

"Well...uh...I don't think it's my place to say. There are two of us working together, so I don't wanna say yes, but have Rocky disagree…"

"I understand completely…" Sherlock said before walking inside. Esmeralda groaned and closed the door.

Sherlock had never been in the junkyard shelter before and was stupefied at the amount of creativity that went into the creation of this area. He entered the main area and saw Rocky laying on the couch flipping through the television stations. There were only a few, so he constantly flipped through the same channels.

Seeing him in that state made him grow wary. Esmeralda padded up next to him.

"Uh...I suppose he's taken quite the spiral after Taylor's revelation and Autumn's elimination…"

"Interesting rhyme scheme…" Esmeralda commented. "And yeah...he's...I don't know...I just don't want him to become like Jarred. Ever since Kaia got eliminated, he hasn't been doing much of any talking and he's just been sulking around like a zombie."

"I don't want Rocky to be that way…"

"You realize that I can hear you guys, right?" Rocky asked, turning the television off. "Just because I looked depressed doesn't mean that I am."

"Well, the way you were just lying there, unmoving, and flipping through channels, it's easy to infer-"

"Well DON'T infer, okay?" he stated. "Yes, I'm pissed off that Autumn got eliminated, but I'm still gonna play the freaking game…"

"Oh. Good to know…" said Esmeralda. "Well, Sherlock wants to join us. I just wanted your thoughts on it…"

"Essie...I don't really care", Rocky stated boldly with an indifferent glance. "The more GOOD help we have, the better…"

"Great", Sherlock said, cracking his knuckles. "So, as a new member of this alliance, might I suggest a target for us?"

"We already know you're gonna say Alpha, so there's no point…" Rocky said.

"Oh, well...I suppose you're right", said Sherlock.

"I feel like we may need one more person with us…" Esmeralda commented.

"I don't think so…" Sherlock retorted. "The only for sure votes we have against us are Alpha and Sandra. Brian and Jarred, I'm sure they can be persuaded with ease thanks to their shared acquaintance…"

"Uh...what acquaintance? Sandra?" Rocky asked, rolling his eyes upon thinking about what he saw time between her and Jarred.

"No..." replied Sherlock. "Esmeralda…"

Esmeralda's eyes widened. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"You were already in an alliance with Jarred, and Brian seems to be the most fond with you out of everyone left…" Sherlock explained. "So, our ticket of eliminating the threats we have is to use Esmeralda. Simple as that…"

"It sounds weird when ya say it like that, Sherlock…" said Rocky.

"And what do you mean Brian is fond of me?" Esmeralda asked, confused. "He's hardly ever talked to me…"

"I could tell from the way he gazes at you from the sidelines…" Sherlock explained. "It's not precisely any love, it's more….intrigue mixed in with minor infatuation…"

" _Minor_ infatuation?" Esmeralda repeated, still surprised.

"Like I said, it's not complete amour, but moreso a fascination…" said Sherlock. "It is unsurprising that he may find you attractive. You do have the qualities that many males enjoy…"

Esmeralda blushed. "So what are we gonna do? Go talk to them?"

"We may have to converse with them after the challenge, that way we don't agitate them or get the other two's attention", Sherlock explained. "So I suggest that we just wait for them to call us and we go from there…"

Rocky and Esmeralda exchanged looks.

 **000**

Sandra had found Jarred sprawled out on the beach on the other side of the island. She saw that he had made a tunnel for himself in the dirt next to him. She started dragging him into his hole. She didn't know where it led to, but she was about to find out as she dragged him to wherever he started.

She didn't know why he was acting so depressed. It couldn't have been because of Kaia since he came straight to her after she got eliminated. As she continued dragging him, she started feeling some resistance, almost as if he was weighing her down.

She groaned and released him. "Jarred, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Jarred didn't respond. He simply sat up and started walking back toward the beach.

"Hey!" Sandra called, running after him and tackle him down. "Will you fucking talk to me?! You've been moping around for the longest!"

"There's nothing to talk about…" he responded raspily. "Just leave me alone…"

Hearing that both saddened and confused her and she got off of him. Once she was off, he got up again and started walking away. Sandra sighed at this.

 **000**

 **Sandra: I don't know what's wrong with him! I mean...he should be happy since I'm with him now, but...I don't even know anymore.**

 **000**

Brian was writing in his notepad, trying to figure out what he could do with his inventions that would cause mass hysteria, well, at least minor on the island, and result in others getting eliminated.

He had to keep crossing out his plans, his latest one, threatening to destroy the island, seemed too insane, even for him, and he was sure that the hosts and the other contestants would destroy him.

He had absolutely no idea what he could do. He knew that he didn't want to physically harm anyone; maybe enslave a few of them, but not really harm them.

He tossed his notepad on the ground and rubbed his face. "Come on…" he said, putting his hands next to his head. "This brain is large enough to create a diabolical plan that will ensure victory. Just...come...out with it!"

After a few minutes of straining, he groaned and held his head. "Well, that doesn't work. What can evil do?"

As he pondered about the subject, Alpha floated into his lair, behind him. As much as the brash steel-type hated to admit it, he was going to need some allies at this point. He always believed in working alone and making it far that way, but with Sherlock most likely trying to persuade others into voting for him, he was going to need a counter. And since Sherlock was most likely going to go for 'Nala' and 'Godzilla', he'd have to settle with 'Dr. Evil' and 'The Homewrecker'. Maybe even 'Dirtboy Danny…'

"Hey, wannabe Hans Gruber…" he greeted sarcastically.

This startled Brian, causing him to fall out of his chair. He groaned. "Will you kindly leave the premises. Your negativity is affecting my productivity…"

"What productivity?" Alpha questioned, looking around Brian's lair and seeing nothing major, just the usual inventions scattered about.

Brian twitched. "Is there a reason why you've entered my domain this time? Or is this simply a repeat of your last visit?"

"Look. I only came into this cruddy place to ask a favor of you…"

"And you expect me to assist you in said favor after this blatant disrespect?" Brian asked, folding his arms.

"What would evil do?" Alpha countered with a blank expression.

Brian gave him a look back. They kept this eye contact for a while before Brian suddenly gained a smile. "You've got yourself a deal…" he said.

Alpha rolled his eyes. "Greeeeat. Now all I need from you is to help me vote out whoever I feel is needed. I need to know that you won't be swayed by anyone else…"

"Evil cannot be swayed so easily…"

Alpha gave him a look. "Whatever...I'm outta here. I'll let you know who I need gone by the end of this next shitty challenge…"

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE CENTER AREA IMMEDIATELY! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"Which just so happens to be starting now…"

 **000**

Everyone made it to the center of the island and took seats in the bleachers. Rocky, Esmeralda, and Sherlock sat on one set, and Brian, Alpha, Sandra, and Jarred sat on the other.

Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas walked up, with Mew wheeling a cart with a jar on it. The jar seemed to be full of white strips.

"Welcome, contestants", Xerneas greeted. "Are you ready for your next challenge?"

"No. But there's nothing we can do about that, now is it?" Alpha replied.

The girls were getting increasingly agitated with Alpha's smart remarks. But, they decided to keep in their anger and continue.

"Alright, your next challenge will be involving...dares!" Virizion finished.

Everyone exchanged glances before Rocky raised his hand.

"Uh...no need to raise hands here…" said Mew.

"Oh, right. Uh...didn't we already do something like this?" asked Rocky. "When we had to answer questions or-"

"Well….sorta. Only this time we've cut out the middleman and everything is physical...or at least most of the dares are…" Mew answered. "Now, this is how it's going to work…"

"One at a time, each one of you will pull a dare from this jar. You then have a chance to either give it to someone else or take it yourself", Virizion explained.

"That will give you a point", Xerneas added. "There are 100 dares in this jar, and the catch is that each of you are only allowed to choose ten dares. However, there is one special dare inside that will end the entire challenge. And that dare allows you or whoever you choose, to automatically eliminate someone of their choice…"

Immediately everyone's eyes widened.

"I knew that'd spark everybody's interest…" Mew said with a smile. "Now, if you are lucky enough to pull that dare in one of your first pulls, you have to put it back because we not ending the challenge THAT early…"

Almost everyone groaned.

"Now, if nobody pulls the automatic elimination dare...whoever gets the most points at the end will win immunity", Virizion explained.

"Alright, now that the rules are set...let's get this started", said Xerneas. "Sandra, you're first…"

Sandra smirked as she got up and walked to the jar. She pulled out her first slip and read it.

"Kiss a...girl on the...cheek…" she read before groaning to herself. She looked among the remaining contestants and saw that Esmeralda was the only other female left. She groaned.

She really didn't want to do this dare, but then she gained an idea. If she gave it to Jarred...all he'd have to do was kiss her!

"Well?" Mew asked.

"I'll give this dared to Jarred…" she said giddily.

Jarred sighed to himself.

"Well, Jarred. You heard her..."

"Wait a second. You never told us what happens if we refuse…" said Alpha.

"You don't get any points...simple", said Xerneas.

Alpha rolled his eyes.

"Jarred?"

Jarred stood up as she walked over and pecked her cheek quickly with his same dismal expression.

"Brian...you're up next…" said Mew.

 **-000-**

The Reuniclus floated up to the jar and pulled out a dare.

"Feed an Ursaring with your mouth…" Brian read. "Ew...I will not feed a disgusting bruin with my face. Hmm...you there, abrasive metal monstrosity. You do this!"

Alpha growled.

"Alpha...do you-"

"No", he said automatically.

"Of course…" Xerneas said. "Also, we're only allowing two pardons per player so-"

"WHAT?!" Alpha exclaimed angrily. "What is wrong with you bitches?!"

"I'm sure we could all ask the same to you…" Sherlock said, his arms folded.

Alpha glared at him.

"Don't worry ya big baby, you're up next…" said Virizion.

"Oh joy...joy…" he said as he floated over and tipped over the jar since his arm couldn't fit. He lifted one up via kinesis.

"Be hugged by a Bewear…" Alpha read before blinking in annoyance. "Hey, stalker, you can do this…"

"Wha-I'm not interested in having my spine snapped, thank you very much!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"So, that's a no?" asked Mew.

"Yes!"

"Alrighty...Esmeralda, you're next up…" said Virizion

Esmeralda walked over to the jar and picked out one of the slips.

"Last twenty seconds in the frigid water point of the island…" she read. Gulping in nervousness, she looked back at the others and saw that most of them didn't do well with water. Well...actually…"

"Sherlock. You can do this. I can do super cold water…" she explained.

Sherlock smiled. "No problem…"

"You going for it?" asked Mew.

Sherlock nodded.

"Finally, some action!" Xerneas commented.

Mew teleported himself and the Alakazam away.

 **-000-**

The two of them were at the freezing, formerly scorching, point of the island. It was still snowy and now there was snow falling in that area.

"Alright Sherlock…" Mew said, now wearing a large fur coat, while Sherlock shivered like crazy as the cold breeze hit him. "You ready?"

"Sadly...I suppose th-that I am…" he said, his teeth starting to chatter. "Hopefully I don't succumb to hypothermia…"

"So do we…" said Mew. "Now go on in…"

Sherlock walked out onto the ice, the frozen water beginning to crack underneath him. Before he even made it to his desired area, the ice cracked, dropping him into the frigid water.

"Welp...twenty seconds have started", said Mew.

 **000**

Mew and Sherlock returned back to the central area, with Sherlock wrapped in a wool blanket while shaking erratically.

"That...w-was...awful…" Sherlock commented, still shaking.

"Cold water...aahhh…" Sandra teased, rolling her eyes.

"If you had gone in, I'm sure you'd have drowned, so…keep quiet…" Alpha stated.

"Sherlock, you're up to choose a dare", said Xerneas.

Sherlock sighed. "T-Terrific…"

He started walking to the jar, still wrapped in the blanket and shivering, and grabbed a slip.

"B-Be at-t-tacked by b-bears…" he read. "ALPHA!"

Alpha growled. "Fine!"

 **-000-**

Alpha was placed in a pit with one pair of bear Pokemon each: two Snorlax, two Ursaring, two Beartic, two Pangoro, and two Bewear. All of the bears held fearsome expressions except for the Bewear, who just held its usual blank expression.

"Alright, Alpha...you ready for a beatdown?" asked Virizion.

"Uh...considering that I'm sure that I could pummel all of these lousy bruins with ease, I have to say...I won't experience much of anything…"

"If you say so…." said Virizion. "Go for it!"

Immediately, all of the bears proceeded to attack Alpha. And unluckily for Alpha, the bears didn't just attack normally, they used actual moves that were super effective against him! What made matters worse was that they didn't give him a time limit!

Pretty soon, after about five minutes, he had fainted, a first for the egotistical Metagross.

Virizion and Xerneas both smirked upon looking at the agitating Steel-type's groaning form.

 **-000-**

Alpha was back at his seat with an annoyed expression and an ice pack sitting on his head.

"Alright, Alpha gets his point. Rocky...you're up…" said Mew

Rocky came up and pulled his slip. "Sing the entirety of 'DotA' by Basshunter…" he read. "What?"

"The lyrics and instrumental will be provided…" said Xerneas.

"Uh...I...I'm not much of a singer. And I don't know this song…" he explained.

"Well, feel free to give it to someone else to try…" said Virizion. "I mean...we're giving you the _lyrics_ and you'd just have at least _sound_ like you're singing the whole thing…"

"Can I see the lyrics, first?" he asked.

"Nope, you accept or give it away. Sorry, pal…" Mew said.

Rocky sighed, not noticing Esmeralda coming up next to him. "I'll take it", Esmeralda said. "I've heard the song before and I think I know how to just sing along to the beat. I just remember the lyrics not making much sense to me, but it sounded cool, so..."

"Rocky, want her to have it?"

"Uh, yeah...sure", Rocky said as he started returning to his seat, where the others, minus Jarred, gave him looks that said 'Really?' This, in turn, made him sink down into the bleachers.

"Alright Essie...here's the lyrics…" Xerneas said, sliding a piece of paper to her with a hoof. Esmeralda picked up the paper and looked at the words in shock. "Yeesh...this was really what he's saying? Most of them sounded like one word!"

"Yeah...dance songs don't tend to make sense…" Virizion stated. "Now, let us know when you're ready…"

"Uh...I guess I'm good to go…"

"Alright...hit it Zahku!"

Zahku took out a boombox and pressed the play button. As the beat started to play, Esmeralda waited for a good place to come in. She then proceeded to begin the song.

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _(I hear you man.)_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _(I feel you man.)_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å pushar på å smeker_

 _Med motståndet vi leker_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å springer runt å creepar_

 _Och motståndet vi sleepar_

 _(Let's get it on.)_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å pushar på å smeker_

 _Med motståndet vi leker_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å springer runt å creepar_

 _Och motståndet vi sleepar_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å pushar på å smeker_

 _Med motståndet vi leker_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å springer runt å creepar_

 _Och motståndet vi sleepar_

 _(What's happenin')_

 _(DotA!)_

 _(What's happenin')_

 _(Have one on the house.)_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _(I hear you man.)_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _(I feel you man.)_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å pushar på å smeker_

 _Med motståndet vi leker_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å springer runt å creepar_

 _Och motståndet vi sleepar_

 _(Let's get it on.)_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å pushar på å smeker_

 _Med motståndet vi leker_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å springer runt å creepar_

 _Och motståndet vi sleepar_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å pushar på å smeker_

 _Med motståndet vi leker_

 _Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA_

 _å springer runt å creepar_

 _Och motståndet vi sleepar_

 _(What's happenin')_

 _(DotA!)_

 _(Don't worry, be happy.)_

"Well...uh...that was…"

"That was fucking awful…" Alpha stated brashly.

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't know how to pronounce most of those words! I just liked how it sounded!"

"Well, bad or not, you completed the dare and you get a point…" said Mew, making Esmeralda smile as she returned to her seat.

"Jarred. You're next…"

Jarred rose up and walked over to the jar, pulling out a slip unentusiastically. "Punch a random competitor in the face…"

"Oh of course...give _him_ an easy dare…" said Alpha.

"Are you going to take it or-"

Jarred immediately punched himself in the face softly. They didn't say how hard they wanted the punch to be, and since he was a competitor, it still counted.

"Well, that was...unexpected…yet effective", said Mew. "You get the point…"

Jarred shrugged and went back to his seat.

"Okay, after the first seven, Jarred is in the lead with two points, and Alpha, Sherlock, and Esmeralda each have one point…"

"The rest of you either better start taking your dares or giving them to people who'll actually use the points…" said Virizion.

"Sandra...come on up again…" said Xerneas.

Sandra got up and headed to the jar again, picking up another slip.

"Cross a tightrope over a tank of Sharpedo…" she read before growling.

"Well, are you gonna do it?" asked Mew.

Sandra growled again. She didn't want to do this dangerous dare, but she also wanted immunity. So, against her better judgment…

"Yeah...I guess…" she said, folding her arms.

 **-000-**

A large pool of Sharpedo was set underneath a thin tightrope. Sandra was standing on a platform standing down at the rope and the pool. "This is so stupid…" she said.

"Alright Sandra. All you have to do is cross and you'll earn yourself a point…"

"Be careful!" Rocky yelled. He was still upset at her, but she was still his sister and he cared for her safety.

Sandra gave him a look before turning back to the challenge set before her. She was very nervous. She didn't really have good balance and worried about an uncertain mauling.

She whimpered and tapped the rope with a foot. She tried to step on it a bit harder and her leg wobbled.

"Nope! Nope! Someone else can do this!"

"Uh uh uh...it's too late for that", said Mew. "You've either gotta do it now or chicken out…"

"Does it count as a pardon?" she asked.

"No, pardons only count if you're giving the dare to someone else…"

"Then FUCK THIS!" she exclaimed, hopping off of the platform.

Mew groaned. "Will you all stop being cowards all of a sudden? You're in the final seven, you're supposed to actually prove your worth!"

"It's not that we're being cowards...these dares are fucking stupid!" Alpha said.

"Ignoring him...maybe you should change the setup to actually make it feel like we're actually being dared…" Sherlock said. "It just feels like we're grabbing random challenges at the moment…"

"Hmm...you have a point, Sherlock…" said Virizion.

"Alright, how about this", said Mew. "Instead of you coming up and getting a dare, WE grab a dare and tell you to do it. You choose whoever does it, and if they succeed, they get the point. If they fail, you get the point…"

"Hey, what do you know, the challenge actually makes better sense now…" Alpha commented. "Who would've fucking thought…?"

"Alright, so let's do a reset", said Xerneas. "Everyone is at zero and instead of waiting for them each to go ten times, we make it so that whoever makes it to three points first wins the immunity for NEXT time and chooses who goes home…"

"Hold on there, hussy fit. Speaking of immunity for next time, what happened to the last challenge's rewards?" Alpha asked. "I had the fastest time, so I shouldn't even have to participate in this bullshit right now!"

"Well, considering that Taylor injured Autumn before she could even attempt to go, the challenge was left unfinished. Therefore, all the rewards are null and void. So ha, ha, and HA…" Virizion said teasingly.

"Plus, we decided to not count your time since you were the only one who didn't actually do what the others did…"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Nope. Our game. Our rules…"

Alpha growled.

 **000**

 **Alpha: I prefer the flying fox more. He may have been a complete and total nimrod with no sense of self control, but he was at least fucking...well...nevermind. I just like him better!**

 **000**

"AND in support of our fans, instead of using these random challenges we found online, we're gonna be using fan sent dares!" Xerneas said as Mew switched the bowls.

"Wait...how'd you have those already se-" Rocky started before realizing. "You set this up from the beginning didn't you?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about…" said Mew, brushing off his question. "Now, since we're restarting...this next dare will go to Brian since Sandra just went…"

Sandra scoffed.

"Alright Brian, the fans dare you to…" Mew started as he picked out a slip. "Dance to Gangnam Style…"

"Evil doesn't dance unless it is out of victory. So...I think I'll give that to the sand vermin…"

"Who you calling a vermin!?" Sandra growled.

"Sandra...do you accept it or deny it?"

"Ugh...this is going to be embarrassing, but...I take it. It's a free point…"

"Alright…" said Mew. "Let's see this outdated shitty dance…"

"Hit it, Zahku!" Virizion said.

Zahku rolled his eyes as he hit the play button on his boombox again. 'Gangnam Style' began playing and Sandra began to hop and do the hand gestures that came along with the song. No one said anything, as the song was now burnt out to them all.

Once the song was over, she immediately sat back down and folded her arms.

"Alright, you get your first point", said Mew. "Alpha, you're next", he said as he picked up another slip.

Alpha rolled his eyes.

"The fans dare you to...make out with Sherlock for five seconds…" Mew read with a smirk.

Alpha twitched. "Yep, I knew people were idiots…"

"So...do you take it...or do you give it to someone else?"

"Well, since Dr. Evil decided to have me be attacked, he can kiss the stalker…"

"Okay...Brian, do you take the dare?"

"Evil refuses!" Brian exclaimed, folding his arms. "One does not simply press lips with another…"

"Alright then…" said Virizion. "Esmeralda, you're next…"

Esmeralda nodded in acceptance.

"Let's see…" said Mew. "Do a sexy lap dance on a person next to you…"

Esmeralda immediately frowned with a blush before turning to Rocky, who had a blush plastered on his face. This was quite the dilemma for her. One, she knew that lap dances were highly erotic, at least in her mind; Two, both her and Rocky were already taken, and she didn't want to feel like she was betraying anyone; Three, she knew she still wanted a point; and four, she didn't know who to pass it to because only Sherlock and Rocky were working with her at the moment for all she knew!

"Well Esmeralda?"

Esmeralda blushed and looked around before sighing. "I'll give it to...Jarred."

Hearing that, Jarred raised a brow. At this point, the mole no longer cared. Now that Kaia was eliminated and most likely hated him and Sandra was much more adamant about being with him, he just didn't feel anything anymore.

"Jarred, do you want it?" asked Mew.

In response, Jarred stood up and proceeded to perform a lap dance on Sandra, as she was the closest. Sandra blushed and smiled, actually starting to tap his butt as he danced in front of her.

Rocky held his head in embarrassment, while the others just either averted their eyes or stared at him in surprise. Virizion and Xerneas were both blushing, while Mew looked away.

"Alright, Jarred. You get the point. You can stop now!" Mew exclaimed.

Hearing that, Jarred immediately stopped and sat back down with his same expression. Sandra immediately jumped on him, sitting in his lap and starting to kiss him.

 **000**

 **Rocky: Mom...next time you let her sign up for something...please let me stay home.**

 **000**

"Sherlock….you're next", said Mew, taking another slip. "The fans dare you to...eat three live Joltik…"

Sherlock shuddered. The thought of swallowing live insects disgusted him, but considering that Joltik were so miniscule, he probably wouldn't notice.

"Okay, I will take the challenge", Sherlock said.

"Hey, now no girls will want you…" said Alpha. "Great choice…"

"Shut the hell up!"

 **-000-**

Sherlock was sat in a dentist's chair as Zahku came forward with a discus of three, small sleeping Joltik. Sherlock started taking deep breaths as Zahku used tweezers to pick up one of them.

Sherlock gulped and opened his mouth as Zahku started placing the tiny bugs in his mouth. Esmeralda looked away, while the others looked on in either amusement or disgust.

All three were placed on his tongue. Sherlock was shaking slightly as he felt the Joltik move in his mouth as they turned while they slept. He closed his mouth slowly, as to not wake the Joltik abruptly.

He then quickly swallowed the three of them whole, shuddering as he felt them enter his stomach. He groaned as his stomach rumbled slightly.

"Congrats Sherlock, you get the point…"

"Great…" he groaned.

 **-000-**

"Alright, Rocky. Your fans dare you to...put on a diaper, bonnet, and bib, and eat baby food…"

"WHAT!?"

"Yep…" said Mew, looking back at the slip he pulled.

"Man...people really have problems... " said Sandra, now just sitting on Jarred's lap.

"So...do you take the dare?" asked Virizion.

"Well I mean...I _guess…_ " Rocky said, rubbing his arm. "I mean...the baby food thing is crap, but hey...it can't be that bad."

 **-000-**

Rocky was seen in a dirty diaper with a Ducklett bib and a Swablu bonnet. He also had a pacifier in his mouth. He also held a

He spit out the pacifier with an annoyed expression. "I take back everything I said. This is beyond embarrassing…"

"C'mon big man...open up…" Mew said teasingly, holding a jar of Pureed Mago Berry and Grass baby food. He dipped a small spoon inside of the food and pulled it out, completely covered. "Here comes the airplane…"

Rocky was unamused, but opened his mouth anyway. Mew placed the spoon in his mouth. As soon as the taste touched his tongue, Rocky gagged as Mew retracted the spoon, leaving all of the food in his mouth.

"You have to swallow it or you get no point…" Xerneas stated.

Rocky moaned in displeasure and slowly swallowed the concoction. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue fall out, taste still lingering on it.

"Congrats Rocky, you get a point…" said Virizion.

"Can I take this diaper off now? I think I'm getting a rash…" Rocky said, scratching at his side.

 **-000-**

"Jarred!" Mew said as he reached into the jar. "You're up…"

Jarred sighed again. He just gave Sandra a lap dance. What more did they want from him?

"Your dare is to...eat a wad of chewed gum, chewed by a Garbodor!" he read cheerfully.

Everyone had a look of disturbance or disgust except for Alpha and Jarred himself. He saw Sandra turn back around in his lap to face him. "Don't take this...please…" she urged. "Give it to Brian or Alpha or Sherlock! Anyone but you…"

"Hey!" Brian and Sherlock exclaimed.

Jarred didn't even respond.

"Um...earth to dumb rat, he's part Steel-type", Alpha stated. "Whatever toxin or halitosis you think he'll get from the gum won't do shit to him. He'll still be the same emotionless wreck..."

Sandra growled. "Fuck you!"

"Well Jarred?" asked Mew.

"I'll take the gum…" he mumbled…"

 **-000-**

A Garbodor had been teleported to the area and given a few wads of gum to chew. Once it was finished, Zahku held out a plate and it spit it out. The originally pink-colored gum was now a swampy brownish-green color. Jarred wasn't fazed.

The Garbodor was teleported away and the odor from the gum wafted around the area, causing most of the others to gag and plug their noses.

"Alright Jarred…" Mew said, plugging his nose area. "Chew it for ten seconds and you get your point…"

Zahku held out the plate in front of him. Jarred picked up the wad of gum and put it in his mouth with no hesitation.

Virizion, Xerneas, Rocky, Sandra, and Esmeralda almost gagged, while the others watched in astonishment and shock. He shuddered at the taste, but continued to chew it. Eventually, after about ten seconds, he spit the gum back out onto the plate.

"Congrats Jarred…" said Virizion, holding her breath. "You get another point…"

Jarred headed back to his seat as Zahku took the gum away.

 **-000-**

"Sandra...you're up next", Mew said as he started sifting through the slips. "And your dare is to…" he started as he pulled one off. "Be hit by Zekrom's Fusion Bolt…"

Sandra stifled a laugh. "Really? That's it?"

"...after being hit with Soak…" he finished.

Sandra immediately paled. She would be a Water-type, meaning that she would be knocked out in seconds. She needed the point. Then she'd be one point away from immunity. She took a deep breath. "Bring it on…"

"Alrighty, I'll call up Zekrom and Tapu Fini…" said Virizion.

 **-000-**

The Deep Black Pokemon and Land Spirit Pokemon both made their appearances before the contestants, with some being more intimidated than others.

"Alright, darlings, what do you want? I was in the middle of my well deserved beauty sleep..." Tapu Fini asked in a highly pretentious manner.

"I...uh...explained over the phone", Virizion said.

"Oh, you did? I suppose I just heard television and appearance…" she said whipping her 'hair' back with one of her arms.

Zekrom sighed. "Can we just get this over with? Me and Reshiram have a date in 10 minutes…"

"Okay, okay…" said Xerneas, rolling her eyes playfully. "Sandra, step on up…"

Sandra hesitantly walked forward, eyeing the legendary and deity nervously.

"Alright, first, Tapu Fini, you use Soak on her..."

Tapu Fini scoffed. "How do you know if I even have that move?" she asked dramatically.

The other legendaries just groaned. "Just do it…" Virizion said exasperatedly.

Tapu Fini rolled her eyes. "Fun wreckers…"

She waved her arm and a torrent of water sprayed at Sandra. Her color immediately turned from yellow and brown to blue and purple.

"Okay, now Zekrom, you use Fusion Bolt…"

"What?!" he exclaimed. "That's…" he started before groaning. "Fine…"

He flew upwards and his tail started glowing light blue; he surrounded himself in a sphere of blue electricity and immediately flew back down at a fast rate. Sandra, as well as the other contestants, stared in shock and awe. Sandra then realized what was happening and tried to run, but instead was still hit.

Zekrom unveiled himself and flew back over to the hosts. Sandra was knocked out cold and surprisingly, Rocky wasn't that worried this time.

"Congrats Sandra, you get a second point!" said Mew.

Sandra didn't even respond, she only groaned.

 **-000-**

Sandra was laid on the bleachers next to Jarred, her head resting on his lap.

"Alright...Soak should wear off in the next 24 hours…" Mew said, looking at a watch on his arm. He then made the watch vanish before reaching his hand back into the jar.

"Brian. Your next dare is to...read one of Macey's creepy fanfictions…" Mew said, paling upon finishing that statement.

"Uh...what?" asked Virizion, confused. She turned to Xerneas, who was just as confused.

"Oh, Macey's one of our crazy contestants who loves guy on guy action…" Mew explained. "She's eliminated now…"

"Ah…" Xerneas said in understanding.

"So, Brian...do you accept the dare?" asked Mew, hoping that he would decline it.

"Uh...e-evil does not feel comfortable reading such erotica…" Brian stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, thank you for that…" said Mew. "Let's move-"

"Hey! I'm not afraid of words…" Alpha stated. "I'll take the dare!"

"Ugh…" Mew groaned.

"Brian, are you willing to let him have it?" asked Xerneas.

Brian shrugged.

"Alright, Alpha…" said Virizion. "Let's get you the appropriate gear…"

 **-000-**

Alpha was put in a three-walled black room. He was sitting on an ottoman next to a fireplace and he had reading glasses on him.

"This was completely unnecessary…"

"No, I think it's perfect…" Xerneas countered.

"Yeah. You look just right…" said Virizion.

"Alright, I'm not about to listen to this crap, so…" Mew started as he teleported himself a pair of earmuffs.

"Hey! Give us some of those, too!" Rocky pleaded.

"Nope. It's one of your fellow competitors' work, so listen to it…" Mew answered. "Alpha...go on ahead."

"Just saying that I deserve two points for reading this trash…" Alpha said, a piece of paper in front of him.

"Nope, you get one point. No one wants this…" said Mew.

"Macey does…" Esmeralda said monotonously.

"Other than her…"

"Now go on…" Xerneas said.

Alpha rolled his eyes as he began to read the story before him. Luckily, his monotonous tone as he read it made it sound more like a documentary.

"It was a hot steamy night...and Sherlock was getting out of the shower…."

 **000**

 **Five minutes of disturbing imagery later**

 **000**

"Once he was finished up inside of him, Jarred rolled off of him, taking Rocky with him. Jarred crawled off of Rocky and sighed. "Best...day...ever…" Sherlock said drunkenly.

As soon as he was finished, he threw the paper into the fireplace uncaringly.

Everyone, aside from Mew and Alpha, had a look of utter disgust and horror. Not due to pairings, well that, too, but at the specific details and imagery that Macey used.

"I...I feel violated", Esmeralda commented, her legs shaking slightly.

"How do you think Rocky feels?" asked Sandra, who had gotten better, gesturing to Rocky, who was frozen in place with a petrified expression on his face.

Xerneas gulped. "Well...that was...i-interesting…" she said.

"I'm going back to the hall and taking a long shower when this challenge is over…" Virizion said, shaking her head.

Seeing everyone's reactions and seeing that Alpha was starting to destroy the set, Mew assumed that it was finished. "Alright, congrats Alpha, you get a point."

"Whatever…"

 **-000-**

"Hey, lucky for you, Alpha...it's time for your _own_ dare", said Mew. "Can you go two-for-two?"

"Just read it…"

Mew took out another slip. "Fight Zahku and win…"

"Uh...say what?" Zahku asked from the sidelines.

"Wow...that's it?" Alpha asked. "These dares just went from dumb to easy…"

"So...I take it that you accept it…"

"Of course!"

The three of them exchanged sneers.

 **-000-**

Alpha and Zahku were facing across each other. Alpha had high confidence that he was going to absolutely demolish the Hariyama before him. The type advantage alone gave him the confidence.

Zahku held an indifferent expression.

"Alright...battle begin!"

Alpha immediately started by changing up a purplish-black orb and blasting it at Zahku, who jumped up immediately. Alpha went after him, but Zahku was coming down hard. The Hariyama landed on Alpha's head hard, sending him straight down into the dirt, which had added damage thanks to it being an Earthquake attack.

Alpha, despite being weakened, came back up. His eyes glowed blue and a blue aura surrounded Zahku. Alpha then started swirling the Arm Thrust Pokemon violently before slamming him down onto the ground, causing pieces of the ground to jut out.

Dust emerged from the area, but Zahku, shockingly, sprang forward, seemingly unharmed. He immediately started smacking Alpha harshly, using Knock Off excessively. He skidded backwards and used Payback, a black sphere forming in his large hands.

It struck Alpha square in the face. This caused him to wobble before finally collapsing.

"Aww...no point for Alpha…" Xerneas said, actually not caring.

Sherlock chuckled at his misfortune. "Poor asshat…" he commented.

 **-000-**

"Esmeralda...you're up next", said Mew as he dug through the jar and pulled out a slip. Once he read it, he held an unamused expression.

Seeing this expression, Xerneas and Virizion grew curious. "What's the matter?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't see memes unless WE created the dare…" said Mew. "This one just says 'send nudes…'"

Esmeralda groaned with a blush.

"Of course it does…" Virizion muttered. "Well, that doesn't count, so pull another one…"

Mew reached into the jar, pulling another one. "Oh, here's a good one. Drink a jar of saliva from a Lickitung."

Esmeralda paled. "THAT'S your definition of GOOD?!"

"Hey, would you rather show your privates to millions of viewers?" Mew asked.

Esmeralda grumbled to herself.

"Plus, remember, you don't have to take it…" said Virizion.

"Hmm…" Esmeralda hummed, looking back at the others. "She didn't want Sandra to win immunity, Alpha would do it in an instant, she was unsure if Sherlock or Rocky would be willing…"

"Um...Brian?"

Brian groaned. "Evil refuses to do the disgusting challenges! Give me something that doesn't involve embarrassment or disgust…"

"Alright, let's just move on to Sherlock…" said Xerneas.

Mew took out a slip. "Lick a red popsicle, slowly…" he read.

Sherlock scoffed. "Easy peezy…"

 **-000-**

Sherlock was given a popsicle, which was still wrapped up. He took off the wrapper with ease and started licking the frozen treat slowly. Now, it wouldn't have been that bad...if he didn't look like he was actually enjoying it. Not the taste of the popsicle, but the act of licking it. It was also a bit strange that he had his eyes closed while he performed the action.

"Okay, um...Sherlock…" Mew called, but the Alakazam seemingly didn't hear him. "SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock's eyes popped open from the outburst and he looked around to see the others staring at him. He then looked at the popsicle and put the entire thing in his mouth before withdrawing the stick. He chuckled sheepishly. "Uh heh...B-Bubblegum Razz popsicles are my favorite…" he explained shakily.

"So you say…" Sandra commented. "It looked like you were having a bit too much fun with that popsicle…"

"Oh bugger off!" he exclaimed in retaliation, folding his arms.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: Well...thanks to that unconscious display of pleasure on my part, I think it's safe to assume that most of you viewers think that I have a homosexual agenda. No...that is not the case. I prefer both men AND women, BUT, my sexual preference does not dictate how I act.**

 **I'll leave you with that…**

 **000**

 **Alpha: I'm guessing that idiot just came in here to confess his gayness or something. I mean, I'm pretty sure people could tell from like the sixth challenge since it was confirmed that he was mostly attracted to** _ **me**_ **. A.K.A. ANOTHER MALE**

 **000**

"Alright...Rocky, time for your next dare", said Mew as he reached in the jar.

Rocky groaned, clenching his toes and hands. "Please don't let it be something embarrassing. Please don't let it be something embarrassing…" he repeated in desperation.

"Walk across a catwalk while wearing a speedo…" Mew read.

He sighed in relief. They were all practically naked 24-7 anyway, so this wouldn't be much of an issue.

"...in front of ten different female Pokemon…"

He immediately blushed and his right eye twitched.

 **000**

 **Rocky: WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!**

 **000**

"Well, Rocky, do you take it? Or do you give it to someone else?"

Rocky was actually considering giving it to Sherlock, just to end the madness. Then he could get rid of Alpha. But...he also wanted to have the power for himself, just to prove that he was mature enough to handle choices like this.

He groaned. "I...I guess...I guess I'll do it…" he said, looking down.

"Really? Interesting…" said Xerneas. "Let's get you set up big boy~"

 **-000-**

A large catwalk was placed in the area, and eight other female Pokemon (Esmeralda and Sandra were part of the ten) appeared. There was a red curtain around it.

Behind the curtain, Rocky had on a light blue speedo that had a rather large bulge in the front. Seeing this, Rocky was horrified. He was hoping that this wouldn't be that embarrassing! They didn't mention a front bulge!

"W-what is this!?" he exclaimed.

"It's the "Package Package…" Mew explained. "The guy who made these wanted to be able to fool women into thinking that his 3 incher was actually a 9 incher when he was at the beach…"

"And you chose these...why!?"

"Because it's funny…" Mew chuckled.

Rocky looked down in embarrassment, placing his arms in front of the fake bulge. "Two embarrassing dares...why me?!"

"Hey, you accepted them…"

"The diaper thing was decent at best. And I thought that this speedo would be a NORMAL BRAND!"

"Well...look at it this way…" said Xerneas. "None of the girls know that it's fake…"

"Sandra knows…" Rocky said deadpanned.

"Oh...well...uh…" Xerneas started. "I've got nothing…"

"Well, let's get this started", said Mew. "All you have to do it walk out there, make it to the end, do one spin, and walk back. And no speed walking either…"

Rocky groaned as he peeked through the curtains. He saw Esmeralda and Sandra, as well as a familiar set of girls. Familiar due to them all being part of this season already. Along with Sandra and Esmeralda, Rika, Pia, Tiffanie, Kaia, Ophelia, Karen, Jadia, and…

Rocky gasped. "A-Autumn's back?"

"Yep", said Mew. "We planned on having some female competitors from our first few seasons be here, but...hey, we need this season to be special. Though Victini wanting Shade to be the one to hunt you all down ruined the originality, we have the power to keep it SEMI-reasonable."

"You ready?"

Rocky sighed. "I guess…"

"Alright...unveil the curtains!"

Zahku pulled a few cords, opening the curtains and unveiling Rocky's sweating, nervous form. He gulped and started walking down the catwalk. As he walked, he didn't make eye contact to avoid being embarrassed even more.

He could just hear a bit of chatter, a few gasps, and sounds of interest. He made it to the end and spun around once. He started walking back to where he was and was surprised that Sandra didn't say anything. Albeit, it had been a long time since they bathed together.

"And Rocky gets the point!" Mew announced.

Rocky sighed and immediately started taking the banana hammock off.

 **-000-**

"Okay, it's down to the final stretch…" Mew said. "If Jarred takes this next dare, he wins."

Immediately, Sandra started nudging him and climbed into his lap. She gave him a seductive smile, while Jarred had his same look.

"Jarred...your next dare is...drink Wailord piss…"

Almost all of the other contestants gagged.

Jarred, despite being able to do the previous other dares, couldn't bring himself to go this. This was the last straw.

"No...give it to...Brian", he said, knowing that the brainiac would decline.

"No! Jarred!" Esmeralda exclaimed.

Brian groaned. "EVIL REFUSES!"

Sandra fist bumped, causing Sherlock, Rocky, and Esmeralda to groan.

"Alright...it's Sandra's turn. If she takes this next dare...she wins…"

"I'm taking this dare. No matter what it is. I need this win!"

"Okay, if you say so…" said Virizion. "Mew?"

Mew pulled out a slip. "Fornicate with your little brother for my amusement…" he read.

Sandra paled and she turned to Rocky, who looked back at her before running.

"U-Uh…"

"You heard the dare…" Xerneas said teasingly.

"I...I can't!" Sandra exclaimed. "There's no way that I'm having sex with my brother!"

"You two aren't even blood related…" Alpha commented.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Sandra exclaimed. "He's family. I can't do that to him…"

"So you take it back?" Mew asked, already knowing the answer.

Sandra sighed. "Yes…"

Virizion giggled. "Alright, back to the start. Brian...you're next."

"Please, will you people give me a dare that is NOT disgusting?" Brian asked.

"We'll see…" said Mew as he pulled out a slip. "Your dare is to…" he started before stifling a laugh. "Wow, the fans are dicks!"

"Why? What's it say? Speak, feline!" Brian exclaimed.

"Skip your turn…" Mew said with a smirk.

Brian groaned as he floated back to his seat and folded his arms.

"Sad…" said Mew. "But...back to the order. Alpha, your dare is to…"

"Throw that ass in a circle…." Mew read from the slip. "Oh for fuck's sake…."

Alpha shook his head in annoyance. "I don't have any ass throw anywhere, but I can throw AN ass in a circle."

He hovered over to Sherlock, a blue aura outlining the Alakazam. Sherlock was lifted up, attempting to break free of Alpha's control.

He started spinning Sherlock around quickly.

"Well, they didn't specify what kind of ass…" said Mew. "So...I suppose you get this point…"

"Okay…Esmeralda, you're up next", said Xerneas.

Mew pulled out a slip. "Sit in a pool of ice cubes for twenty seconds."

"Oh, that sounds easy…" Esmeralda said.

 **-000-**

Zahku filled a gray, tin bucket with ice cubes. Once it was completely full, Zahku dusted off his hands after throwing the bucket to the side.

"Alright Essie...come on up to your bath…"

Esmeralda, being a Fire-type, felt that the bath would be her easiest dare. She got into the ice bath and immediately, her eyes widened. It was freezing! Even though she was a Fire-type, this still really caused her intense discomfort.

"Alright, your twenty seconds are starting…" Virizion stated with a smirk.

Esmeralda stayed in the tub, shivering like mad. Her limbs were actually starting to get numb.

The twenty seconds finally ended and she jumped out of the tub, shivering. She used Flamethrower on the ground under her and lied in the flames she created, sighing in relief.

"Alright Essie, you get the point", said Virizion.

"Great…" she sighed.

 **-000-**

"Sherlock, you're up", said Xerneas. "And like Jarred and Sandra...if you complete this dare, you get to choose who goes home."

Sherlock smirked and eyed Alpha with a sneer.

Mew pulled out a slip. "Alright...for the win. Sherlock...your dare is to...eat Basculin milt."

Sherlock twitched. "NO WAY!" he exclaimed. "Brian!"

"EVIL REFUSES!" Brian exclaimed. "How many times must I do that?!"

"Okay, I think this is rigged. Why are the dares that we need to win always awful?" asked Sandra.

"Blame the fans…" said Virizion.

"Rocky...the same applies to you. This last dare will determine whether you choose who goes home or not", said Mew. "And your dare this time is…"

Rocky crossed his fingers, hoping that it wouldn't be too embarrassing.

"Drink a glass of bile…" Mew read.

Rocky groaned. "Pass…" he said begrudgingly. He wasn't about to deal with anything disgusting.

"Okay...pass to who?" asked Xerneas.

"Uh...Brian?"

Brain was growing more and more agitated. "STOP DOING THAT!? I'M NOT DOING ANY DISGUSTING EATING DARES!"

"Okay, Jarred...here we go again", said Virizion as Mew reached in the jar.

"Alrighty Jarred, your dare is to...lick chocolate pudding off of a redwood tree stump…" Mew read. "Uh...that's oddly specific…"

"Weirdos exist…" Alpha replied.

"Well Jarred? Do you take it?"

Jarred thought about it momentarily. It couldn't be that bad. It was just pudding on a tree; it's still pudding.

He shrugged and stood up.

"Alrighty, if you complete this, you get to choose who goes home…"

 **-000-**

Jarred was placed in front of a tree stump. Luckily, the stump was completely smooth, making this task much easier.

Zahku slathered pudding across the top of the stump, an entire packet. Jarred then immediately started licking it off with ease…

"AND JARRED WINS THE CHALLENGE!"

A collective groan came from the others, minus Sandra, who wore a smirk.

 **-000-**

"Well Jarred. Who's gonna be the one to go?" asked Virizion as she stood next to him, with Xerneas and Mew on his other side.

Jarred stared back at the others, looking at them all. He saw that Esmeralda, Sherlock, and Rocky were gesturing towards Alpha, while Brian, Alpha, and Sandra looked rather apathetic, as if they knew that they were safe.

After a while, Jarred sighed. "I choose…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...me."

Almost everyone had a look of shock, including the hosts.

"Wait...what?" asked Esmeralda.

"Welp, I'm still stuck here with idiots. At least the number's dropping…"

Jarred rolled his eyes at that. "I don't want to explain myself, I just want to go…"

"NO!" Sandra exclaimed as she ran up and clung to him. "You can't leave…" she cried.

"Off…" he stated. Sandra let him go and dropped to her feet. "It's not your decision. And I'm sorry but...I don't think this is going to work."

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"Us!" Jarred exclaimed. "I mean, as soon as Kaia was eliminated, you were all over me. It didn't help with how I was feeling! I still have feelings for her and you just kept reminding me of it!"

"S-So…"

"I'm sorry...but we can't be together…" he said, nudging her chin with his claws.

Sandra looked down dejectedly.

"Well, Jarred, uh...this was a bit unexpected…" said Mew. "You sure you wanna go?"

"Yeah...I just don't feel like dealing with anything right now…" said Jarred.

"Well, if that's the case, who will you give your immunity for the next challenge to?" asked Xerneas.

"Well...since she's the only friend I have left...I guess I'll give it to Essie…" he said with a small smile. The Pyroar smiled back, leaving Sandra in shock as she clenched her fists.

 **000**

Jarred was in the cannon, chocolate still covering his body.

"Alright Jarred, it's been nice knowing ya…" said Mew.

"Yeah...I guess I could say the SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!"

Mew turned to the camera.

"Well...we're down to the final six and things are bound to get wilder. What do we have in store for the competitors next? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!"

 **000**

 **Wow that was hectic...sorta. What was your favorite part? Probably nothing hehe. FINAL SIX, WOOO! Poor Jarred, though...I guess. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	23. Wrath of Destruction

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island, the contestants were faced with dares from both the hosts AND the loyal viewers! Sherlock joined forces with Esmeralda and Rocky in a ploy to take down Alpha. Likewise, Alpha decided to recruit Brian in order to be rid of Sherlock once and for all. In the challenge, the dares tested the final seven's skills. While some croaked and wimped out, others pushed forward and earned their spots. The reward for the dares, immunity in the next challenge and the ability to eliminate a camper of their choosing. The winner? None other than the broken Jarred, and unsurprisingly, the player he decided to eliminate was...HIMSELF!**

 **We're down to the final six, and with one already guaranteed a spot in the final five...the others have to put their best feet forward...if they have any. Who's getting cannoned next? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

It was 3:30 in the morning; Zahku was walking around the island border to calm himself. He made his way past the frigid point of the island and was walking along the rough, sandy ground towards the beach on the top point of the island.

The serenity of the island during that time soothed the Hariyama. With the hustle and bustle of being the muscle of the crew, he needed some alone time. He barely got to spend time with Sheeva since he had to always be at the island and handle the heavy work along with other discredited interns.

That's not to say the job was awful or that the hosts were bad, he actually enjoyed his work, he just needed some time to himself sometimes. The fact that legendaries even thought of him as an option to help was a blessing to him.

He made it to the beach and sat in the sand, looking at the aquatic scenery. However, as he watched small waves crash on the shore, he saw something strange. Something rose from the depths and started heading in his direction. It looked zombie-esque, its skin being very decayed and dropping into the water, revealing the bones as it plodded in his direction.

Soon after it, a few others followed behind the first one, then multiple followed that one. The groans were what terrified Zahku, as their screeches sounded like stray Litten. As they all headed in his direction, he got up and immediately started rushing back into the forest.

He looked around as he ran and saw arms and legs beginning to rise from the ground. He continued running until he reached the central area of the island. He looked around and saw that nothing abnormal was happening there. He decided to call Mew and tell him what was happening. Taking out his old flip phone, he quickly dialed the number.

 **000**

Mew was fast asleep in his room at the Hall of Legends, completely unbothered. He, Virizion, and Xerneas had been returning here to rest between challenges instead of staying at a trailer somewhere on the island. None of them knew much about the island, so they didn't want to risk anything.

His phone suddenly started to vibrate. After a few minutes, his eyes opened slightly and he groaned. Even after placing his pillow over his head, he still heard it. He rolled over and picked up his phone.

"Who is this, what do you want, and why did you choose to call me before 9 AM?" he answered groggily.

 **-000-**

"Mew, it Zahku. Very weird things happening on island! Zombie things are coming from ground!"

 **-000-**

"Haha, very funny Zahku", Mew responded. "I don't appreciate prank calls…"

 **-000-**

"This not prank, this real!"

 **-000-**

"Okay, and I suppose that you have proof of this…" said Mew as he started sitting up.

 **-000-**

"I show you proof!" Zahku said. "I send you picture!"

 **-000-**

"Okay...then send me picture…" Mew replied. "Bye…"

 **-000-**

"No! What Zahku supposed to do after picture is sent!?"

 **-000-**

"I'll see if it's real or not and if I think it's real, we'll check it out…" Mew replied. "Bye bye now…"

 **-000-**

"Wha-NO!" Zahku exclaimed before groaning as the pink feline hung up. He looked at the forest, where a lot of groaning was starting to emerge.

Zahku groaned as he sulked back towards the danger.

 **-000-**

About fifteen minutes later, Mew heard more vibrations from his phone. Groaning, he sat up and grabbed it before seeing what Zahku sent. He rubbed his eyes and saw the zombies emerging from the water.

This immediately caused his eyes to widen. There weren't that many other members of the crew and it looked like there were over fifty zombies in the picture!

"What the hell?" he asked groggily as he floated out of bed. He didn't know what was going on on the island, but he needed to find out.

He floated to Virizion's room, but upon knocking and seeing the door automatically creak open, he sighed. He had a feeling that Xerneas' was going to be the same, so he just went ahead and floated to Cobalion's room.

Only a few other legendaries were usually still awake at that time. Victini, Kyurem, Yveltal, Marshadow, Lunala, Cresselia, and Darkrai. However, due the moans and creaks coming from the other side of the door, he could assume that they were awake as well.

He didn't want to walk in on anything, so he decided to video call Cobalion's TV. He tapped his icon on his phone and immediately it started to ring. He could hear Cobalion's TV begin to ring and waited for him to answer. He heard them settle down inside and hung up before knocking on the door.

"What?!" he could hear Cobalion exclaim.

"It's Mew. I gotta talk to Virizion and Xerneas…" Mew responded.

After a couple of seconds, the door opened and Virizion and Xerneas were both seen wearing a schoolgirl and maid costume respective. Mew froze upon seeing that and shuddered. "I'm not even going to ask…"

"What is it Mew? Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Virizion.

"Yeah, it's not even past 9 o'clock…." Xerneas added.

"What are you, my mothers?" Mew countered. "You two should be in bed, too. Not screwing your boy toy this early in the morning."

"Touche…" Xerneas stated.

"What's the problem?" Virizion asked.

Mew turned his phone in their direction, showing them the picture Zahku sent. They were confused.

"Uh...what the hell is that?"

"I have no idea…" said Mew. "All I know is that they're zombie-like and they're suddenly appearing from the water and ground around the island…"

"Did something happen there? Is it cursed?" asked Xerneas.

"I don't know. Victini's the...one who picked it out…" Mew said in realization. "That bastard...when he said that he knew nothing about the island, like me, when we started the season, I should've known something was up…"

"Maybe we should ask him...he's probably in the basement with the other jackasses and Lunala…" Virizion suggested.

"If that's the case…" he started as he teleported the three of them to the basement. There, they saw the aforementioned legends sitting at a table with cards, presumably gambling.

"Victini!" Mew exclaimed.

"What?" the Victory Pokemon asked, shuffling his cards.

"

Do you mind explaining to me what the hell this is?" Mew asked, showing him the picture.

Victini looked at the picture and immediately stifled his laughter. "Wow. Didn't think it'd actually happen!"

"Didn't think what'd happen?" asked Virizion, glaring at him.

Victini whistled, seeing the two still in costume. "Nice to see you two using your greatest ass-ets…"

"I swear, I will wring your fucking neck…" Xerneas growled. "Answer the question!"

Victini rolled his eyes. "I'll be back…"

"We don't care…" Darkrai said as he put down an Ace of Spades.

 **-000-**

Victini floated out of the basement, with the others following him. The fennec floated to his room and moved a few papers off of his table. His room was a mess; it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in centuries.

The other three remained outside of his room. He floated back towards them with a piece of paper. He handed it to Mew and he read it aloud.

"Oileán na Marbh…" Mew read before his eyes widened. "Also known as The Island of the Dead...is an island to the west of the Alola Region used to dispose of the bodies of the deceased. There have been over 500 bodies discovered around the island, in the water, alone. The amount of bodies on the actual land is unknown, but it is estimated to be in the hundreds."

"WHAT?!" Virizion exclaimed, horrified. "You chose an island of dead people?!"

"When humans were exterminated, they were also disposed of on this island. It is said that their souls, which would usually become Yamask, did not feel that they deserved to die to so abruptly and decided to stay in their bodies in hopes of being alive again. To keep them down, a stone was created by Arceus and placed somewhere on the island. If the stone was to ever be removed from its place, all of the Yamask will rise in their bodies and take vengeance on anyone on the island or near them…" Mew finished, twitching.

The three of them gave Victini a look of anger.

"Yep…" said Victini. "Saw that Arcy was involved and took a chance. Wanted to see a good zombie fight…like the Walking Dead…so, I was making sure that physically stronger and funnier contestants stayed in, but...then I left out of annoyance because shit was hitting the fan."

"You are a sick, sick bastard…" Xerneas growled.

"Thank you…" said Victini. "Now, you may wanna go and wake up the campers before they get their asses handed to them."

"Ugh…" Mew groaned, crumbling up the paper and throwing it into Victini's room. "You're a jackass!"

"I know...thanks…" Victini replied. "Now if you don't mind…"

"Hold on, Fuck-tastic Mr. Flop", Virizion stated. "If moving a stone caused this, where the hell did you put it?"

"Um...I didn't do anything…" Victini laughed. "You can blame Taylor for it since _he_ was the one who knocked it into the water."

"He WHAT?!"

"Yep…did it when we had them looking in the dark…" Victini explained. "So...good luck with that."

He went back towards the basement, leaving the three current hosts in shock and anger.

Virizion and Xerneas turned to Mew. "What are we going to do?!" Virizion exclaimed.

Mew sighed. "We have it be a challenge…" he said unenthusiastically. "We can't go on with the game with those things running amok."

"But how are we supposed to get the sto-"

Mew teleported the stone into his paw, it dripping wet from being in the water for a long time. "We make duplicates of it, give one to each competitor, and make fake 'key spots' where it could be placed."

"We don't even know where the real spot is!" Xerneas exclaimed.

"Well, we're gonna have to ask Arceus about that…" Mew said.

 **-000-**

"It's on the north beach, now get out…" Arceus stated groggily, her eyes closed as Giratina cuddled her.

"Right…" Mew said as he left quickly.

 **000**

Mew teleported himself, Virizion, and Xerneas back to the island. Looking around, they noticed that numerous bodies were walking around casually, however, upon seeing them, they immediately reached from places on their bodies and held Pokeballs.

"Oh Arceus, why…" Virizion stated.

"Uh...let's get the contestants up and go to the mountain", said Mew.

"Agreed", Xerneas said as they vanished again.

 **000**

Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas appeared on the mountaintop where the contestants fought in their shelters.

"Alright, now get them here", said Virizion.

The remaining six competitors were teleported to the top of the mountain. All of them were still asleep, which caused Mew to groan. He took out a klaxon and blared it immediately, waking all of them up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sandra exclaimed angrily as she rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" Esmeralda asked groggily.

"That's not important right now!" Virizion exclaimed. "We have a serious issue."

"Uh...why are you two wearing those outfits?" asked Rocky, blushing a bit.

Xerneas and Virizion looked at each other and saw that they were still wearing their clothes for Cobalion. They both gasped with blushes before glaring at Mew, who gave them a sheepish smile. "Sorry, wasn't thinking…"

The outfits disappeared immediately, much to the girl's relief.

"Alright, the sluts don't have clothes anymore. Now what's the issue you're talking about?"

"Well...turns out this island is actually a place where dead bodies were brought…" said Mew. "And...thanks to Taylor, there are now zombies roaming around the island…"

After a few seconds, all of the campers started laughing.

The hosts kept their serious glances. A few seconds past and the campers noticed that they weren't laughing.

"Wait, a-are you serious?" asked Rocky, starting to feel afraid.

"Yep", said Mew. "Blame Victini. He chose this place…"

"So all of this time, we've been competing on a freaking BURIAL GROUND?!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Pretty much…" Xerneas stated. "And you all are going to be the ones to fix it…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. We've decided to go ahead and turn this into a challenge", said Mew. "We can't continue the competition with all these undead fucks walking around trying to catch or kill you…"

"Wait, catch or what, now?" asked Sherlock.

"Now!" Mew said, ignoring Sherlock's concerns. "The only way to fix this is to find a symbol somewhere on the island and place one of these stones on it."

He gave each camper a black stone.

"Ooh, these are delightfully warm!" Brian said with a smile, tossing the rock between his two hands.

"Uh...yeah, sure…" said Xerneas, looking to the side.

"Now, all you campers have to do is look around the island for symbols and place the stones on one of them. The symbol will glow and all of the zombies will drop dead", Virizion explained. "The camper who does that gets an automatic admission to the final three."

Immediately, everyone's eyes widened. They definitely needed to work hard and fast if they were going to find the symbol and get that reward.

"Wait, so do I get to participate, or-" Esmeralda started. Thanks to Jarred giving her immunity, she was unsure what would happen."

"Well, Essie, that's up to you…" said Virizion. "You already have immunity from tonight's vote. Whether or not you want to participate for another reward…"

"She didn't even deserve the last one she got!" Sandra exclaimed, folding her arms. "Jarred just threw her a bone for _some reason_ …"

Hearing Sandra express those specific words in that tone made Esmeralda glare. "What are you insinuating?"

"You know what I'm talking about, slut…" Sandra growled. "I saw that smile you gave him. What'd you do? Promise him your ass?"

Esmeralda growled and was tempted to blast her, but she had to keep her composure. " _No violence...no violence...just...leave it alone._ "

"Let's just move on…" she said through grit teeth. "I think I'll be fine…as long as I'm safe for tonight."

She honestly didn't want to deal with Sandra during the challenge. Apparently she thinks that she would cheat on Roscoe with Jarred to get immunity.

"If you say so…" said Mew. "Now, you've got your objective. So, if there aren't any questions…"

"WAIT! Of course we've got questions..." started Sherlock. "How in the blazes did you not know about this?!"

"What does the symbol that we actually need look like?!"

"What the hell do we do with the zombies when we encounter them?" asked Sandra.

"He's an idea, who cares, and beat the shit out of them…" Alpha answered easily. "Can we get on with this so I can win, now?"

"You're not going to be winning anything…" said Sherlock.

"Says you…" Alpha countered.

"Alright...3, 2, 1...GO!"

Alpha, Brian, Sherlock, Rocky, and Sandra immediately started heading off of the mountain, leaving Esmeralda with the hosts.

"Uh...so….what do I do?" asked Esmeralda.

"Well, I'm gonna watch them on the cameras…" said Mew as he teleported a chair and a large screen with different camera footage on them. "Maybe you girls can do...girl talk or something…"

The girls exchanged looks.

 **000**

Sherlock closed his eyes and started heading back to the Zekroms' shelter just to start there. He had no idea what the symbols look like nor did he know any specific locations. However, he had a feeling that he'd know one when he saw one.

He started looking around the large crater that the shelter was in. He was walking around and saw a few footprints, scratch marks, holes among the dirt and rubble.

He groaned and shook his head. This island was so lush that could be checking tree trunks for hours looking for the right symbol. He also had to worry about Alpha possibly winning an instant admission to the final three. He couldn't even fathom what'd happen with those gems he'd been collecting.

Immediately, he gained an idea. If he destroyed the gems, there was no way that Alpha could use them!

He immediately started running in the direction of Alpha's cliff.

 **-000-**

He made it to Alpha's cliff, encountering only two zombies, which he promptly blew back with Psychic. He floated down to the metal beast's cavern and saw the gems sitting in a large pile against the back wall.

He sneered and floated inside, only for a barrier to prevent him from interacting with them. He kept trying to push and break through the barrier, but with no results. "What the hell?!"

He started hitting the barrier multiple times, with none of his hits weakening the barrier in the slightest. He growled. He transported a Mega Stone into his hand and closed his eyes as he mega evolved.

Now floating with his spoons over his head, he immediately using his kinesis to launch them at the barrier. But, even with this extra strength, he couldn't break through it. Frustrated, he changed back into his normal form and let out a roar of annoyance.

"WHY CAN'T I BREAK THIS STUPID BARRIER?!"

"...Because you're bi…" he heard someone respond. He growled and clenched his spoons tighter.

"What I prefer is not RELEVANT!" Sherlock exclaimed, turning around angrily to face the Metagross.

"I know, dumbass", Alpha said. "Now do you mind explaining to me why you're in my room…"

"This is a cavern...in a CLIFF", Sherlock blustered. "It does not belong to you…"

"If I claim it...it does. Now get the hell out of my cave!" Alpha exclaimed. "I've got more important matters to attend to, like WINNING!"

"I'm not leaving until those gems are destroyed, you cunt!" Sherlock snarled.

"Ooo~ Someone's pissed…" Alpha commented.

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you…" said Alpha.

"If I could kill you, I would!" Sherlock growled. "Now HOW DO I GET RID OF THIS-"

He turned back around, only to see that the gems were gone. "-barrier…"

"And why would I tell you?" asked Alpha. "I don't even seeing anything there. So, if you don't mind...GET THE HELL OUT!"

Sherlock sneered. "Make me…"

Alpha kept an annoyed expression.

 **-000-**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sherlock exclaimed as he was tossed out of the cavern.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: I WILL DESTROY HIM!**

 **000**

 **Alpha: Annoying prick…**

 **000**

Brian was constructing a new invention. The purpose? He knew absolutely nothing about the symbols or anything, but he was truly intrigued.

"Animated corpses on this island? So...evil!" Brian exclaimed. "However, that is also a threat to me and my supreme villainy! I need to win this and be closer to world domination!"

He constructed a tracking device that is able to locate strange energy all over the island. He thought that by using this, he'd be able to locate all of the symbols in no time at all; that is what he programmed it for, anyway.

"Alrighty, let's try this out…" Brian stated with a smile as he turned the dial on it, sending a red ring around him, phis phased through his cave, and soon the entire island.

On the screen above the dial, there were numerous red dots blinking and heading his way.

"What in blue blazes?" he exclaimed, looking at the screen closer. "What is going on with this thing? Why are all of these red dots coming in my direc-"

Brian looked up and saw numerous zombies outside of his lair. He paled. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

 **000**

Sandra was following Rocky, attempting to get him back on her side in order for her to make it to the finals. Now that Jarred was gone, he didn't have to be so jealous and annoyed since she won't be distracted anymore. Yes, she seriously thought that that was what was wrong with him.

Rocky was heading to the left point of the island. He had no idea where any symbols would be, so he decided to just check from the left and check the ground as he made his way towards it. As he passed through the normal field, however, he ended up falling into the pit.

Sandra gasped as she stopped and looked down as Rocky hit the sides of the rocks upon reaching the bottom. She heard him groan.

"Rocky? Are you okay?!" she shouted.

She heard a groan in response. "Great! So, I want you to help me-"

Another groan was heard.

"Rocky, will you-"

"Nooooooooo…" he groaned from below.

"What? Why not?!"

Moaning and groaning was heard from behind her. Sandra turned around and saw numerous zombies, about twenty of them to be exact, coming her way. She gasped and looked down at the pit.

She jumped down and started going down the side to get away from them. A few Poke Balls and Great Balls were tossed in her direction as she made her way.

Rocky was sitting up, holding his head in pain. "Ugh...why must my life be so difficult?"

He stood up just as Sandra started sliding down the side. He rolled his eyes annoyedly looked down. There, he saw a symbol that resembled a Bluetooth sign. Gasping, he picked up his stone, which luckily didn't stray too far from him after the fall.

He placed it on the symbol, which didn't do anything. He groaned and picked up his stone again before looking up and seeing that the zombies were staring at him and Sandra from over the edge of the pit.

"Dang it! How are we supposed to get out of here now?!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Uh...maybe the same way we got out during the challenge…" Sandra said, pointing to an opening.

Rocky groaned. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a pit with his sister. She was so selfish and cared so little about his safety and feelings that he honestly wanted nothing to do with her at that moment.

"Hey, it's either come on, or risk being captured…" Sandra saw, pointin at all of the Poke Balls and Ultra Balls being thrown in their direction.

Rocky immediately ran inside, with Sandra following. Seeing this as a missed opportunity, all of the zombies limped off.

 **000**

Back on the mountaintop, Mew watched this in interest.

"Interesting…" Mew said. "It seems like the zombies are only interested in trying to catch us…"

He didn't get a response from the girls, which he expected. He raised a brow in confusion before turning around and seeing them all further away, lying in a triangular fashion.

"So, are you sure that he actually likes both of you?" asked Esmeralda.

They were talking about their current and previous relationships. Currently, Esmeralda was asking about Cobalion and how the two were even functioning.

"Well, he does like both of us, he's just got a lot of anger inside of him since nobody would believe him about being cursed", Virizion explained. "Normally, he's dignified, fair, and not that big into romance. He just wanted to be stronger and protect others. But...now he's who he is now and...he's much much hotter…"

"Yeah. The way he's so rough with us at night is so...amazing", Xerneas swooned.

"Huh...what about your previous relationships?" asked Esmeralda, very interested in the legendaries' escapades and how their relationships worked.

"Well, I was actually married to color-swapped Latios OC, but his love for me started going away, so we got a divorce, I tried to get with Raikou before that, but he was set on Suicune, and Cobalion always wanted me, but I never wanted him...until he got back to 'normal'..."

"And I met Cobalion on Mew and Victini's second season and we started dating, but after Virizion divorced Kavi, he started talking more to her and I dumped him", Xerneas explained. "But, after I tried out Keldeo, which was a terrible decision, I started to miss him and...that's when our feud started…"

"Well, that's cool…"

"What about yo-"

"Excuse me! Did you not hear what I said?!" Mew exclaimed.

The co-hosts groaned and stood up before walking over to him. They stood on either side of him and looked at the screen.

"What?"

"It looks like the zombies don't care about really hurting us", said Mew. "They just want to catch us…"

"Oh, that's...actually better…" said Xerneas.

"Yeah, but if they succeed in catching everyone, the challenge is screwed", said Mew.

"Well, then it makes it more of a challenge…" said Virizion. "As long as they find the symbol and stop this, it'll be fine…"

"Hopefully…"

 **000**

Alpha was floating around the island, looking for different symbols. He honestly couldn't care less about the island being overrun. They weren't bothering him, so why should he, anyway? But, due to it being a challenge with a major reward, he _had_ to care.

As he passed by the beach near where they first landed, he noticed a symbol against a wall. He looked unimpressed and continued moving.

"How the fuck would a stone stick to a wall?" he asked himself.

He decided to go ahead and patrol the island borders to see if there were any markings in the sand. Looking out in the water, he saw a few zombies start rising and walk towards him all while throwing balls in his direction.

When the balls reached the sand, he saw that they were different Poke Balls, giving him reason to believe that they were going to be trying to capture all of them. He groaned and used Flash Cannon in their direction, knocking them all back into the water.

He continued floating onwards to find the symbol.

 **000**

After failing to destroy Alpha's gems, Sherlock was heading towards the junkyard to search for the symbol. He was so annoyed and agitated by Alpha that he wanted to rip off his own moustache. Why couldn't he just best the arrogant Iron Leg pokemon? What was he doing wrong? How the hell did he even know that he was in his sleeping quarters?!

All of these questions had no answers, except for the last one, which would likely answered with 'because fuck you, that's how…'.

He sighed. If he wasn't going to be able to screw him over that way, he might as well try and find the symbol and keep the reward from him. He entered the junkyard shelter first, just to see if they were dumb enough not to notice something on the ground.

He scanned the floor, kicking cans and sweeping away crumbs with his feet. He lifted the couch and the television as well, but there were no markings anywhere.

He sighed and turned around to exit the shelter. Once he exited, he assessed his location and realized that he'd be here for almost an hour. There was a chance that the making wasn't even there!

"Arceus, what the hell do I do!?" he exclaimed, holding his head. He sighed and started taking a few breaths. "Calm yourself Sherlock...you're losing it...you're a key deducer and great at assessments...you can do this…"

He popped his back and started thinking about the actual possibilities of where the symbol could be. "Okay, the symbol needs to have a stone placed on it, meaning it must be on a flat surface, meaning that trees are out and that there is no need to go into the forest."

"Hmm...though there's a possibility that it could be at the bases of trees or among the dirt patches…" he muttered. "Let's check the east point of the island…" he told himself. "Maybe the marking is buried under snow and ice."

 **-000-**

The detective teleported to the freezing point of the island, not thinking to cover himself up before doing so. He growled to himself, shivering, before heading into the cave that was there. Inside, he saw a large boulder that was covered in ice. Using kinesis, he was able to make the rock disintegrate. He looked forward and saw an icy stone sitting on a pedestal.

Getting closer to it made him colder and colder. He looked around the floor of the cave and saw a marking right at the base of the pedestal. It was glowing blue and made up of two jagged, parallel lines.

He took out his stone and placed it on the symbol, but nothing happened. He started trying to twist and flip it around, but still had no effect. He stood back up straight and looked at the icy stone on the pedestal.

Curious, he attempted to pick up the stone, only to get a cold burn from it, immediately making him drop it. He shook his hands aggressively before looking at them and seeing that they were now tinted a bit darker. He growled before heading back out of the cave and into the snow.

"Well, t-that could've g-gone better…" he said, shivering from the cold.

 **000**

Brian was blasting the zombies away from his lair using his numerous rays. It seemed that instead of letting him know where all of the markings were, it lured all of zombies his way.

"This is inconceivable…" Brian muttered. "Why do most of my inventions backfire!?" he exclaimed as he blasted the zombies. The zombies continued throwing balls at him before getting blasted. Getting tired of blasting, he decided to just create a barrier for his lair.

He went back over and sat in his chair as the remaining zombies got closer and found themselves being zapped upon touching the barrier. He sighed in relief and turned back around in his chair.

He needed to find a way to locate all of the symbols that will ACTUALLY work. The constant failure with minimal success was really bringing his self-esteem down and he was hoping to bring it back up by winning a challenge. But, when he thought of a plan lately, he always thought about immediately failing.

He decided to go try and see what was wrong with the tracker he made. He unscrewed the back of it and looked at the wires he placed inside. He noticed that some of the wires were crossed and they were a bit frayed. After making a few adjustments, he tried it again, only for numerous more red dots to appear.

"OH COME ON!"

He threw the invention against the wall harshly, creating a crack across the screen upon landing. The red dots all vanished and eight light blue dots appeared on it.

Brian growled and floated back to his chair before turning to the tracker and seeing that it changed. He picked it up and saw the different points. There were two near the north point of the island, one that was actually quite close to him to his right, one near the bottom left point of the island, one at the right point of the island, one near the mountains, one somewhere in the water near the left point of the island, and one near the center area.

"Excellent! Now all I need are the coordinates and-"

Suddenly the device shorted out and broke in his gelatinous hand. "DRAT!"

 **000**

"Rocky, you can't give me the silent treatment forever…" said Sandra as Rocky continued walking through the cave.

They were going the same way they had gone in the previous challenge, so Rocky had a pretty good memory of what they needed to do. As he tried to concentrate and make it back out, though, it kept being ruined by Sandra pestering him.

Again, all she cared about was herself. She even said that if _he_ ended up winning the challenge, she wanted him to give it to _her_ , as if he owed her for something or she was just that special. So, he decided to shut her out and just continue working on getting out.

They made it to the cove that held the multiple Shiny Gigalith. They were all asleep at the moment, and Rocky wanted it to stay that way. However, Sandra's agitation level was rising, fed up with his insubordination.

"ROCKY! ANSWER ME!"

Rocky's eyes widened as he looked around and saw the Gigalith begin to wake up. Rocky groaned in annoyance and hurried across the pool of water to the two entrances. Sandra growled and used Bulldoze, causing the Gigalith to recoil back as she ran after Rocky, who was climbing up onto the higher path.

"Rocky!" she called in urgency.

Despite him being annoyed with her, she was still his sister, so he had to help. He sat backwards at the edge, lowering his tail. This allowed her to climb up swiftly as she settled on his head. Maybe being at such close proximity to his head would get him to listen.

"Rocky, you need to fucking listen to me. I'm only saying this so that we can win…"

Rocky stopped, closing his eyes. "We? WE?!" he exclaimed, startling Sandra a bit. "Sandra you have been the most selfish person on this entire fucking show! Barring Alpha…"

"What do you mean?"

"What-y-YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T SEE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING WRONG?!" he exclaimed. "You got Jocelyn eliminated just because she heard you, you went all gaga for Jarred when you barely spoke to him before and you were planning on just using him, you've been trying to get us to sabotage, you worked with fucking TAYLOR, you kept arguing with Autumn when she was in the right, today you insulted Essie's loyalty, AND YOU'RE COMPLETELY CONTROLLING! YOU ONLY WANT PEOPLE TO DO WHAT YOU WANT AND IF THEY DON'T THEY'RE YOUR ENEMY!"

Sandra couldn't say anything. Looking back, everything he was saying was right. But, she just wanted to win for their mom. That's all.

"Rocky, you know why I'm doing this…" she said, her voice starting to break a bit.

"Oh yeah, the same old argument. For mom, for mom", Rocky said, mocking her. "Mom didn't raise EITHER of us to act like this towards others. Sandra, YOU BONED A STRANGER ON INTERNATIONAL TV!"

Sandra blushed in embarrassment, trying to hide her tears as Rocky lay into her.

"And look at what happened, he eliminated himself and practically dumped you because you were all over him while he still had feelings for someone else!"

"But...but he came to me after-"

"You know how girls can be vulnerable after certain things, it can apply to guys, too, sometimes…" Rocky explained. "I'm sorry, but mom would probably be disappointed. She wouldn't want to win either of us to win this way…"

Sandra sniffed, wiping her tears as more streamed down her cheeks.

Rocky didn't want to make her cry, but she needed to know how she was acting. It was uncalled for and pretty skanky.

"S-So what do I do?" she asked.

"Just...be the you that you truly are…" Rocky replied. "I mean, it's kinda the same, but...at least you were still nice with it…"

Sandra looked down as they continued walking.

 **000**

 **Sandra: *sigh* I know that I've acted like a total bitch, but...I just wanted to win this for mom. She took me in when I was a baby and actually raised me while my real parents were nowhere to be seen. I really owe it to her...but, Rocky's right. I should've just been myself, maybe I would've actually made friends…**

 **It's too late to change anyone's mind about me, but I know that this'll be a new beginning for me. And mom, if you're watching...I'm sorry for disappointing you...**

 **000**

"Wow...that was some deep stuff…" said Mew, who had watched the scene unfold.

"Yep.." said Virizion. "Ten bucks says that she's cannon food tonight…"

"Wait, what?"

"You're on", Xerneas replied.

"Hold on, you're betting on them now?" asked Mew.

"Hey, you should know how your own show goes…" said Virizion giggled. "As soon as someone overcomes some sort of adversity or has something bad happen to them, they get eliminated the same day…"

"Wow, has the show become that predictable?" Mew asked, scratching his head.

"Hey, we don't know", said Xerneas. "Maybe she'll win the immunity…"

"Nope, looks like Alpha's the one who's getting closer…" said Virizion, watching the monitors.

Esmeralda had remained silent the whole time, trying to think about what would happen in tonight's vote.

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: Mother of Arceus, tonight's going to be rough…**

 **000**

Alpha had checked the symbol out on the piece of land near the west point of the island. He had no success, so he proceeded to the northern point, where the carnage from the shipwreck still remained. He had a feeling that the ship would have something to do with the symbol.

He saw about twenty zombies around it, though. Huffing, he launched them all away using Psychic. He floating to the boat and entered the hole in the hull. There, he saw a marking in the sand that had a glowing light blue tint to it.

He floated over to it and placed his stone on it, only for nothing to happen. Groaning, Alpha grabbed the stone and started exiting the boat. He was suddenly hit by something and saw a Master Ball floating next to him.

"Oh you've gotta be-" he started as he was engulfed into the purple ball.

One of the zombies, which resembled a familiar trainer with a red hat, picked up the ball and held it up with a moan.

"This is fucking retarded…" Alpha mumbled from inside of the ball.

 **000**

Sherlock teleported to the top point of the island, where he saw numerous zombies getting up, with some immediately turning to him. He immediately blasted them back again before looking around and seeing a glowing marking near one, but it was getting buried in sand. He ran towards it as another zombie sat up and threw an Ultra Ball in his direction.

Seeing it head his way, he stopped it with Confusion and sent it back to the zombie as he reached the marking. The zombie next to it grabbed his leg, making him shriek.

"Really? Screeching like a bitch?!" he heard. Growling, he turning around and looked, but saw that Alpha wasn't there.

"What the hell?" he asked as he held his head. "I must be hearing th-"

Sherlock looked down and saw an Ultra Ball in the zombie's hand. "Oh for fuck's sake!"

He was sucked into ball, but after fiercely fighting, he got out and kicked the zombie away. He placed his stone on the marking. A large rumble was felt around the island and a low hiss was heard.

Suddenly, the zombies began being dragged back into the ground, all of them screeching as they they were sent back underground or underwater.

"AND SHERLOCK WINS THE CHALLENGE!"

Sherlock sneered. "Bye bye Alpha…"

 **000**

All of the competitors were brought back to the mountains.

"Congratulations Sherlock. You're in the final three", said Mew. "And now that the zombie apocalypse is no longer upon us...let's go on and get this elimination out of the way…"

"Thank goodness…" said Rocky, wiping a few beads of sweat from his head.

"Yep, and though it's 7:21 now, it's start dark enough to go through with this, so...let's go…"

"Wait...where's Alpha?"

"GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING BALL!" he exclaimed, the Master Ball he was in sitting next to Xerneas' foot.

"Naw...we'll see after tonight's elimination, though…"

Alpha groaned.

"Hey, come on, we've gotta let him vote, too…" said Mew as he picked up the ball and let him out.

"Finally!" Alpha said as he brought the Master Ball towards himself and dropped it on the ground before smashing it.

Sherlock groaned, as did Virizion and Xerneas.

"Alright, time for elimination…"

 **000**

 **Rocky: Well, looks like Alpha's gone. Finally…**

 **000**

 **Sandra: Alpha is now Omega…**

 **000**

 **Brian: Hmm...I vote for the mouse**

 **000**

 **Sherlock: Bye bye pain in my ass…**

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: Well, I guess Alpha's an option now…**

 **000**

"Alright, time to see who's in the final five…" said Mew. "Esmeralda and Sherlock, you guys have immunity…" he said, tossing them their poffins.

"Brian and Rocky, you guys are also safe tonight…" he continued, throwing two more poffins in their direction.

Sandra had a small smile, while Alpha had an indifferent expression on his face.

"Alright, the last poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Alpha."

There was a collective gasp among everyone. "Naturally…"

"Wha-" Sandra started, mouth agape in shock.

"Okay, I call bullshit!" Sherlock exclaimed. "All of us voted for that bastard!"

"Well, apparently not, because it seems that only two of you voted for him and the rest of you voted for Sandra…"

"WHAT?!" both Esmeralda and Rocky exclaimed. "I didn't vote for her!"

Sandra sighed. "It's okay. Don't get so uptight or pissy about it. I'm guessing that this is just karma…"

"But Sandy, we seriously didn't vote for you!"

"It's okay, I believe you…" Sandra said. "But, it doesn't matter anyway…"

There was collective frown on everyone, minus Brian, Alpha, and the hosts.

"Time for the Cannon of Shame, missy…"

 **000**

Sandra climbed into the cannon with a frown.

"Any last words?"

Sandra sighed. "Sorry…"

"Good choice", said Mew as he pressed the button.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'll take my five bucks now…" Virizion stated with a smirk.

Xerneas rolled her eyes. "After we go back to bed…"

Virizion nodded. "Deal…"

 **000**

 **Alpha: Well, looks like I'm gonna be gunned for even harder now. Oh well. I did what I had to do. I just need to last a tad bit longer and I'll be fine.**

 **000**

 _Alpha had hung up one of his gems in confessionals. When Rocky and Esmeralda in specific said who they were voting for, they ended up writing Sandra's name instead, despite them wanting Alpha gone._

 **000**

 **Alpha: These gems are worth a shit ton, so Sherlock had better keep to his damn self…**

 **000**

 **Well, that was interesting! Sandra's gone now and we're at the final five! Man, Victini is really a dickhead. Nice to see what the island truly is though. Though the question arises, what happens if the stone is moved again? Hmm...anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	24. Treasure Treason

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island, the campers had to scramble to find the markings that'll stop zombies from plaguing the island and capturing them all. It was revealed that Victini chose an island of dead bodies as the located for Parafrosyni, and thanks to Taylor knocking a stone away from its resting place, the dead came to life. Sherlock kept trying to screw over Alpha, but to no avail. Brian contemplated what he should do and tried to build his self-esteem, but the MVP had to be Rocky, as he finally expressed his feelings to Sandra and urged her to change. In the end, however, though Alpha was close to the goal, it was Sherlock who earned a spot in the final three and thanks to Alpha, Sandra was eliminated.**

 **We're down to the final five. What insanity will unfold now? Find out on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

"What the hell happened back there?!" Sherlock exclaimed. The three of them were in the junkyard shelter. Sherlock was completely miffed about the whole Sandra getting eliminated thing, while Esmeralda and Rocky had already gotten over it.

Rocky was just glad that she had gotten over her bitchiness and left being her normal self, while Esmeralda honestly didn't really care too much for her, no offense to Rocky or her. Sherlock was completely fine with her being eliminated, but with Alpha being the other option to stay, he would have preferred Sandra.

"Sherlock, we understand that you have this grudge against Alpha, but I think you're overreacting…" said Esmeralda. "Even Rocky's not showing the same amount of frustration as you are…"

"Alpha is the biggest threat in this game right now!" Sherlock exclaimed. "We need him gone if any of us want an actual chance! With those gems that he's been collecting, we don't know what he's got planned!"

"What gems are you talking about?" asked Rocky.

"I tried to tell you all earlier in this game! He's been gathering gems from the cliff that he sleeps in!" Sherlock exclaimed. "I even HEARD him say that he was gonna use them to win the game!"

"Are you sure?" asked Esmeralda. "It sounds a bit illogical…"

"With the zombie outbreak that just occurred, I don't question anything about this island anymore…" Rocky commented, folding his arms.

"So, you believe it?" asked Esmeralda.

"I'm saying that if a fucking zombie outbreak can happen on this island, there can be minable gems here…" Rocky responded.

"Well...you have a point, there…" Esmeralda stated. "I guess it _is_ probable. But, what can we do about it? If he has those gems, like you said, we don't know what he's got planned…"

"I tried to destroy them in the last challenge, but the bastard caught me and teleported them away", Sherlock explained, folding his arms aggravatedly. "I don't know where they are, now. And I have a feeling that he used them to save himself. I don't know how, but he did."

"How do we know he didn't just change the votes instead, though?" asked Esmeralda.

"I sincerely doubt that Alpha has the patience for that…" Sherlock replied, holding his chin. "So, it had to have either been him or the actual votes."

"Well, it must have been him, then…" said Rocky. "And since you're in the final three, that leaves us on the chopping block…"

"That is true, but...it's based on whether or not this next challenge is an automatic elimination…" Sherlock said.

"We haven't had one of those yet...or have we?" asked Esmeralda. "I forget…"

"It doesn't matter. We just need to hope that this next challenge isn't one…" Sherlock explained.

 **000**

Alpha was sitting in his cove, his gems sitting back behind him. To him, Sherlock was a complete idiot. For a detective, his skills were severely lacking. He didn't teleport his gems anywhere last time, all he did was make them invisible.

He had four more imbeciles in his way. A big baby, a wannabe madman, a pacifist, and Sherlock. This was going to be child's play for him. Especially if he decided to keep using his gems, which he wasn't. They served a different purpose.

The only reason he used them in the last challenge was because he was 100 percent sure that he was the one leaving. He had no immunity, so it was going to be inevitable. He wasn't gonna have that.

Out of all of the ones left, as much as he hated to say it, Sherlock was the one he'd have to watch for the most. The bastard won the last challenge thanks to one of the stupid zombies catching him in a MASTER BALL of all things! If that hadn't have happened, _he'd_ be the one with the automatic admission to the finals, not Sherlock.

But, there was nothing he could do about it, now. He just had to wait for the challenge and win it.

 **000**

 **Alpha: 21 down...4 more to go…**

 **I'm not surprised that I've made it to the final five, but I'm more surprised at who else did. Seriously, how the hell did BRIAN make it this far?**

 **000**

Brian was sitting in his lair, pondering about his next move. He barely got a chance to take a crack at the challenge even after he created a device to help him out. _He_ could have won if it weren't for his own screw ups.

He wanted to actually win a challenge by himself for once. He wanted to feel special.

"What can evil do to win a challenge?" he asked himself. He recalled the situation he had in the last challenge. He was trapped in his lair with a barrier at the entrance to prevent the zombies from entering.

That mental image kept playing in his head and an idea formed.

"Evil has a diabolical plan!" he exclaimed. "Not only will this help me conquer the competition, but also the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He immediately teleported a metal plate and a couple of green orbs into his lair. He also opened his Jail Cube and started taking out all of his rays that failed miserably.

"This will be the biggest conquest in history!" he said to himself. "The other fools and Esmeralda won't know what hit them!"

"Well, hopefully they don't hit her, but...yeah!"

"FINAL FIVE! REPORT TO THE MAIN AREA FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Drat!" Brian exclaimed. "Looks like I'll have to handle my business during the challenge. No matter. Victory will be mine!"

 **000**

The five of them made their way to the center, where they saw four treasure chests sitting next to each other. Once they all made it, the hosts greeted them, with each of them wearing pirate getup.

Mew was wearing a black hat with a feather and a white blouse with a small hook covering his left hand. He also had on black pants. The girls, well, you can use your imagination.

"Why the hell do you two always have to dress so skimpy?" asked Alpha. "Do you get a kick out of making me want to throw up or something?"

"Your choice of words really make me worry about you…" said Mew. "But, then I remember that you're an asexual bigot and the worry goes away…"

"Thanks for the biography…" Alpha stated sarcastically. "Now tell us the damn challenge…"

The hosts gave him blank expressions. They expected this now, so it was no longer an offensive thing, it was just an annoying thing.

"Anyway…" Virizion said. "First off, congrats to SHERLOCK for winning a place in the final three…" she said, emphasizing Sherlock's name to annoy Alpha, which it did. "You are exempt for the next two challenges, so join us over here…"

Sherlock smirked and walked to their side, sticking his tongue out at Alpha once he was over there. Alpha rolled his eyes.

"Now, your next challenge be a treasure hunt!" Mew explained in a typical pirate accent. "Ye be gettin' hints that tell ye where to go and there be a challenge waitin' for ye…."

"Can you speak English please?" Alpha asked disgruntledly as Esmeralda and Rocky scoffed or rolled their eyes.

"Once all o' ye have secured yer treasure, the challenge be over", said Mew. "There be four different treats inside. Immunity from tonight's vote, a fruit basket, cakes and other dessert items, and gift cards to restaurants…"

Rocky, Brian, and Esmeralda were actually pretty happy with it, while Alpha was unimpressed.

"So…" Mew started as a table appeared with four different cases on it. "Come on up and pick your hint…"

The final four exchanged looks. Rocky decided to go first and picked the first box. He opened it and saw that it had a picture of a snowball. He raised a brow.

"A snowball? So...the snowy part of the island?" he asked himself.

Esmeralda went up after him and took the box next to this. She opened it and saw a card that looked like a line with a dent in the middle of it.

"Uh…"

Alpha decided to go up next. He opened the box and saw that his card had a picture of a mountain. He rolled his eyes. "Of course…"

Brian floated up to the last one, which showed a picture of a swamp.

"Hmm...intriguing…" he stated.

"Alright, you've got your hints. Your challenges begin...now!" Xerneas exclaimed as Mew pressed a bullhorn. The four of them immediately split up, leaving the hosts and Sherlock alone. There was a bit of silence between them for a while before Sherlock spoke up. "So...what's going on?"

 **000**

Rocky had to go to the freezing point of the island for his treasure chest. He didn't know what to expect, but all he knew was that he wasn't looking forward to it. He didn't like it when it was searing hot, so he knew that he wasn't going to like it when it was freezing cold.

With the situation he was in though, he didn't have time to complain. He was in the final five, with a chance of making it to the final four! He honestly never thought that he'd make it this far because of Sandra, but she ended up being eliminated before him!

He was very anxious now. He had one ally already in the final three, now he just needed to get there himself. He was really hoping that Alpha didn't win the immunity in tonight's vote, but then again, any of them could win it since they didn't specify which chest held what reward. He was fine with all of the rewards.

He liked fruit, though he knew he wouldn't eat all of it, restaurants are always great to him, and he really loved sweets, so he didn't care if he didn't the immunity, really.

After a few more minutes of walking and thinking, he made it to the snow-covered triangular piece of land. A chill ran up his spine when he stepped in the snow. He scanned the land with his eyes, trying to see if the chest he had to get was near.

He didn't see any sign of his chest anywhere, which confused him as he looked back at his card. Hit had a picture of a snowball; the only snow that was on the island was right where he was standing.

He eyed the cave that was still sitting there before hesitantly approaching it. The last time he went to that cave, he got snatched by an Umbreon. But, there was probably nothing to worry about this time. Approaching the entrance, he peered inside and saw the icy stone on the pedestal. Last time he was there, it was a lava rock.

"Hmm…" he moaned in inquiry as he approached the frigid cave. Upon closer inspection of the pedestal, he noticed an envelope stuck to it with a piece of tape. He yanked it off before opening it and taking out the contents, which appeared to be shredded pieces of paper.

He rose a brow in confusion before sitting down heavily. He emptied the contents of the envelope onto the ground in front of him. There were nineteen separate slips, but they seemed to all be part of the same sentence. Each slip had one word, with a few having punctuations next to them.

The words included: a, and, and, bodysuit, cavern, Challenge(:), clue, dive, find, find, from, grab, in, inside., next, oxygen, small, snow(;), tank, the, the, and underwater.

He noticed the word underwater instantaneously and paled. "Wait, I have to do something dealing with the water around here?! I'll die from hypothermia!"

He looked at the rest of the slips and figured that he'd probably have to assemble them in the right order. He groaned. "This is gonna take a while…"

 **000**

Esmeralda stood at the edge of the pit, peering down at the craggy sides and flat ground at the bottom. She looked back at her card and was confused. She was sure that this was the pit, but she didn't see any sign of her chest or the challenge that she was supposed to complete in order to retrieve it.

She padded around the edge of the pit while continuing to gaze in it. She was close to doing a complete revolution around the edge of it when she noticed something white at the bottom of it. "What the-"

Curious, she decided to descend down the side of the pit to interact with whatever it was. It resembled a structure, so she was sure that it wouldn't cause her any harm. It took almost an entire minute for her to make it to the bottom of the deep pit. It was way better than just falling to the bottom, though.

She stretched her legs from the abrupt staggering and sliding she did on her way down before walking to the white object. She got closer and saw that the object was a marble podium with the word "Gauntlet" engraved in the front of it and a slit underneath.

"A gauntlet?" she asked. She then noticed a small button on the side. She was unsure if she wanted to press it or not. Before doing so, she located the nearest escape routes in case something went awry which, knowing this show, was most likely going to happen. She pressed the button and prepared to run.

Much to her surprise, nothing bad happened. Instead, another card came out of the slit of the podium. Confused, but relieved, she took the card and read it. "Your chest lies at the end of one of the paths. Each one has a different set of puzzles and traps for you to complete. Do you have what it takes?"

Esmeralda took a few steps away from the podium and eyed both entrances. "Wait, the card says that it's at the end of ONE of the paths. Does that mean I'll have to come back the same way and do a whole other set if I mess up?!" she exclaimed rhetorically. She knew that she was going to have to come back if she went down the incorrect path, she just really didn't want to.

"Okay...which path do I go down?" she asked herself, looking back and forth between the two paths. She had a feeling that the chest was going to be on the side that she and her team hadn't explored; to her, it made more sense than having her go somewhere that she knew the directions for.

She went down the entry to the left.

 **000**

Alpha was currently at the base of the mountain. He had decided not to go around the base because it would take far too long for his liking. He instead decided to teleport himself to the top of it and looked around the craggy surface. Unluckily enough, he didn't see anything that indicated that that was where he was supposed to be.

"Of course, leave it to these morons to make things harder than they need to be…" he muttered as he tucked in his legs and started floating back down. He slowly started floating around the mountain, all the while looking down for something out of the ordinary. He wished that the hosts weren't so dense and they'd at least tell him which PART or SIDE of the mountain he was supposed to go to.

The other three got easy, matter-of-fact places, but he got stuck with a huge freaking mountain that had numerous areas where it could be ascended, which was practically ANYWHERE.

After a while, he eventually came across a small, wooden pillar jutting from the ground. Going down next to it, he saw that had a white piece of copy paper taped to the top of it.

"The mountain top is where you are, find a cavern with a scar, from there you get your helpful hint that'll help you make it very far…" he read, groaning upon finishing. "Fucking wannabe Dr. Seuss…" he muttered. "How the hell do I find a cavern with a scar?"

He looked up the mountain side and floated upwards to try and find the cavern they wanted. He still had no idea what a scar had to do with a mountain, but, despite his annoyance, he had to go through with this.

"I hate this show…"

 **000**

Brian, instead of going to the swamp like he was supposed to, returned to his lair. He wanted to finish constructing his invention. After a few more screws, he completed it. What he created resembled to a scroll, however, the ends were made of a black metal with flashing colors. Upon separating the ends, a pinkish-blue transparent barrier was visible.

Brian chuckled evilly as he pressed a button on the sides, causing spikes to emerge from the bottoms. He embedded one side down and floated to the side to place the other. Once he finished, he spotted a Dedenne walking across a branch on a tree outside of his lair. He teleported the Dedenne into his arms, earning him a shock immediately. He tossed the Antenna Pokemon through the barrier and it immediately lied there, unmoving.

This confused him.

"What? I constructed this barrier make any passersby be under my control! Why isn't it working?!" he exclaimed before groaning. "Another failure. I guess I won't be conquering anything…"

He continued looking at the Dedenne and sighed. "Hopefully I didn't kill the thing. It'll probably get up eventually…"

As soon as he said that, the Dedenne shot up quickly, still staring at the wall. Brian raised a brow. "Uh...that was fast…" he said. "Well, uh...I guess you can leave now…"

After stating that, the Dedenne started walking toward the exit. It was then that Brian noticed that its eyes were fixed into a stare, a blue tint in its pupils.

"Halt!" he exclaimed. The Dedenne stopped moving. He floated over to the hamster and picked it up, noticing its eyes closer.

"Wiggle…"

The Dedenne started struggling.

"Twitch…"

The Dedenne began twitching.

"Whip yourself…"

The Dedenne started using the tail to smack itself.

Brian placed it down with a smile and floated to his invention. "My Control Barrier….it actually works! Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Now, to put my-" he found himself being interrupted by the sound of blows. "Cease your self harm!"

The Dedenne stopped and promptly fell over.

"Now to put my diabolical plan into action…" he said, rubbing his hands together.

 **-000-**

Brian teleported to himself to the Shipwreck Beach, his Control Barrier in his arms. He started whistling the theme to "Twisted Nerve", one of his favorite movies. He placed one end of the barrier on the furthest part of the beach and the other on the side opposite of it. After doing so, he floated toward the black stone from the last challenge and lifted it up.

A low hiss was heard and a slight rumbling occurred on the beach. The zombie trainers began to rise from the water and headed in his direction. He wasn't afraid, however, as he folded his arms with a smile. As soon as the zombies passed through his barrier, they immediately stopped in their tracks. After a few seconds, he had garnered fifty of the trainers and placed the black stone back on the ground. He had made sure that the zombies he got weren't dragged back underground or underwater like the others and teleported them all to his lair.

 **000**

 **Brian: With these zombies, I'll have them capture all of the others, and I'll force them to tell me that I win! I'll win the money, and I'll be known as the GOAT! Baaaaaaa!**

 **000**

Rocky, after about twenty agonizing minutes, had finally placed the slips in the right order. "F-f-f-finally!" he exclaimed as he looked down at the slips.

"Challenge: Find the oxygen tank and bodysuit in the snow; dive underwater and find a small cavern; grab next clue from inside", he read.

"W-what?!" he exclaimed fearfully, shivering more fiercely. He looked back out and saw the snow. He groaned before trying to stand back up, only to find that he was a bit stuck. After pulling against the ground, he finally got up, wincing from the pain.

He sighed before stepping back into the cold, white blanket. He looked around, still shivering as his nose started to run. He saw three large piles of snow near the edge of the water and fiddled with his claws.

He sniffled a bit before walking towards the snow. He then thought about something that he hadn't been thinking about for most of the game. He hadn't really been using his moves at all! And he actually remembered that he knew.

He opened his mouth and took a breath before blasting Flamethrowers at the snow piles. The first pile melted easily, but the second one took a longer time, but revealed nothing, and the third one melted easily as well. The third one revealed an oxygen tank with a mask; exactly what he needed to find.

He smiled to himself and picked up the tank, happy that he didn't cause it to explode with his flames. Now he needed to find the body suit.

"Where can that thing be?" he asked himself looking around. He walked back to the cave and placed the tank inside. He then turned around and started using Flamethrower on the ground to melt the snow. He just had to hope that he didn't end up burning the suit if he came upon it.

After almost twenty more minutes of being there, this time melting snow that just came back a few moments later, he came across an all black body suit that was near one of the frost-covered trees on the side of the cave.

He walked back into the cave, wiping his nose in the process.

"Okay, so I have to dive underw-water and find my next clue. How great…" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

He had a feeling that the bodysuit would help him not feel the frigidness of the water and he knew the oxygen tank would help him breath. He still couldn't help but feel afraid, though. He didn't know what was down there.

But, knowing that just standing there in fear wouldn't do him any good. He sucked in some courage and started putting on the suit. The suit was rather hot on the inside and also pretty tight, so he was having a tough time putting it on. His back spikes were making it even more difficult than it already was. Eventually, though, he finished putting on the all-black body suit.

He eyed the oxygen tank and saw the straps on the side of it. He picked it up and placed it on his back, putting the mask over his nose and mouth.

He then realized that he needed something to cover his eyes. It didn't say anything about that in the challenge slip, so he groaned and took the mask off so he wouldn't waste any oxygen in the tank. He took off the tank and went back to the paper slips. It didn't say anything about goggles, making Rocky groan and kick the air in frustration. He turned back around and saw a pair of goggles attached to the back of the oxygen tank, causing Rocky to facepalm.

 **-000-**

Rocky adjusted his goggles as he looked at the water he had to enter. He was toasty warm thanks to the suit and he put the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He jumped into the water, clenching his eyes shut.

Due to his size, he was actually sinking, causing him to become more scared than he already was. He didn't know how to swim that well, so he was concerned at how he was going to make it back up. Upon making it to the bottom, he noticed a coral reef that had a small hole near the bottom. He couldn't swim towards it without becoming frantic, as he ended up doing an unwanted frontflip, resulting in him slowly landing on his back.

"Ughh…" he groaned as he slowly sat up. All of the fish Pokemon were swimming above him, seemingly ignoring him as he got back on his feet and started walking to the coral. He leaned down and reached inside, only to be bitten by something.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. He yanked his hand out, only for an Eelektrik to pop out with a glare. It used Thunderbolt, shocking him and causing his oxygen tank to malfunction. He immediately panicked before grabbing the Eelektrik and making it shock him again.

The second shock didn't help, but he was still able to breath for a short while. He yanked the Eelektrik out of the hole as he held his breath, to save the oxygen still left. He stuck his hand back into the small cavern and pulled out a small box. He immediately jumped and started trying to swim upwards. Luckily for him, a current was passing upwards, catching him as he was swooped upwards. He got closer and closer to the surface, eventually making it and pulling himself back onto land, he yanked off his mask and started taking as many breaths as he could.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" he exclaimed as he flopped on his back. He opened the box and saw that there was a picture of the main area's bleachers. He was confused. "What? I have to go back?" he asked before groaning.

 **000**

Esmeralda had already solved three puzzles on the side she was on as she came upon a forked path. She groaned in aggravation.

"Why is this side so convoluted?!" she exclaimed. She decided to go to the right side after she smell a rancid odor coming from the left. She started her way down the right tunnel and immediately encountered her next trap. She saw numerous armored statues holding axes. They were swinging them up and down in a specific pattern that was easily memorizable.

She was glad it wasn't another actual puzzle like the previous ones. Once the last one brought its axe down, she ran through with ease as they all raised them back up. She smiled to herself before looking back forward and seeing a large pit with a green light emanating from it. There was a rope on the right side and a bridge on the left.

It front of it, there was a wooden sign that read: One path is the one that truly matters, but what would happen if that one path was destroyed? What would you call that?

Esmeralda read that aloud to herself again, and started to think about what the connection between the sign's message, the rope, and the bridge was. She looked around the area for any other clue as to what she'd have to do here and eyed a book of matches leaning against the back of the sign.

"Matches…" she said to herself. "A bridge...and a rope…"

She looked back at the sign. "What would happen if that one path was destroyed…" she repeated. She looked back at the matches. "Am I supposed to destroy one of these with the matches?"

"One path is the one that truly matters...destroy a path...what would you call that?" she asked herself. She suddenly got an idea thanks to the matches.

She used Flamethrower on the bridge, reducing it to ash instantaneously, which surprised her as she wasn't even using that much power for it. Once the ashes fell into the pit, the floor rumbled and connected the land, removing the pit and allowing her to move forward once again. She rushed across before continuing at her normal pace. Eventually, she came upon another puzzle. She was near the exit of the tunnel and at the entrance of a beautiful, artsy looking cavern.

Before she got to explore that area and see what puzzles lied in there, she had to solve this next one. There was simply a table with a marker, a paintbrush, a pencil, and a pen on it. There was a smaller sign on the table with a piece of paper on it that read: Although I'm far from the point, I don't make mistakes, I fix you'res…

"Ironic how there's a mistake right there at the end…" she said. Seeing that the sign talks about fixing mistakes, and also seeing that it was written in pencil, she sat down and picked up the pencil. She erased 'you'res' and replaced it with 'yours'. Immediately, the sign retracted into the table and the table started sinking into the ground.

She entered the cavern, which was smooth to the touch, as the entire area was made of the same material. There were orange-brown swirls decorating the entire area. She walked forward a bit before slipping and sliding down a bit.

It wasn't that big a slide, so she just continued looking around the area. The area so shiny and smelled so new. She had no idea how longer this area had been here and she honestly wanted to be there a while longer. But, remembering the challenge, she started searching for her next puzzle. Moving a bit further, she saw a sign, indicating that this was the was to go. Looking beyond it, she saw a crawl space that presumably led to her chest, if she had chosen the correct path.

The next puzzle had a stone podium wit frame and eight picture-tiles filling up all but one of the slots. There was a Braixen, a Delphox, a Ninetales, an Incineroar, a Liepard, a Lopunny, a Lucario, and a Primarina filling up the eight slots. On the outside border, there were three more tiles: a Salazzle, a Tsareena, and a Gardevoir.

The sign read: The common trait that they all face leads one to clean without a trace. Though what they are doesn't mean that's all. They'd probably like being pinned to a wall.

Esmeralda, upon seeing what all of the Pokemon were, almost immediately knew where the sign was going with this. She sighed to herself. "Sexualization...Arceus why…"

She looked at her choices, and saw that because they were in alphabetical order, Gardevoir was out. She had to choose between Salazzle and Tsareena. She eyed all of the others already in the frame and noticed that they were all mammals for the most part. Salazzle was a reptile and Tsareena was a fruit, so she didn't really know what the connection was other than the high sex appeal.

She just decided to go with Salazzle since they were all really animals. Luckily for Esmeralda, she was correct, as the frame lit up and started sinking into the ground, allowing her to move forward. She moved towards the crawl space before ducking down and crawling inside.

After what seemed like forever, she made her way out and found herself back above ground. She looked around and saw that there was no chest around. She groaned in aggravation and climbed out before going back down the hole.

 **000**

Alpha, after a long while, found a cavern with claw marks on the top and bottom of the entrance. There, he saw a table with a card underneath a glass case.

"Finally!" he exclaimed as he tossed the glass case off, causing it to shatter. He saw that the print on the card was far too small for him to read. "W-What the hell is this?! I wasted all of that fucking time for this shit?!"

He threw the card, which took a while to fall due to it being made of paper. He prepared to leave and give the hosts a piece of his mind, but when the paper landed, it landed on the opposite side, showing larger text on the back of it.

Alpha groaned. "Of course...I have to check the back...that makes sense…"

The back of the card read: Tip, the glass case does more than just protect.

After reading that, Alpha growled and turned to the smashed glass case. "Fuck my life…"

He went over to the shards and picked one of the larger ones. He hovered it above the card and saw the small words become large in an instant. "Magnifying glass case...those jackasses…"

Now able to see the words, he read the card while moving the glass shard. "The chest you want is not hard to find, go to a place of bump and grind. From there you'll find a gaping hole and inside you will fulfill your goal…"

Alpha groaned and threw the shard down, as well as the card. He sat inside of the cavern and started dissecting the card's riddle.

"The chest you want is not hard to find…" he said. "So, it's somewhere familiar."

"Go to a place of bump and grind…" he continued. "Someone's apparently screwed inside of the area."

"From there you'll find a gaping hole…" he sustained. "So there's huge hole…"

"And the fulfill your goal is self explanatory", he finished. "So...it's a place that I know that people have ruined with sex and there's a large hole in it. In other words...the Reshirams' cave."

He immediately started floating in the direction of the cave.

 **000**

"Arceus dammit!" Xerneas groaned, slamming a hoof down as she, Mew, Virizion, and Sherlock watched from a television split in four ways. "Why the hell is he so smart?!"

"He's a super computer...he's gonna do that…" Mew explained.

"I want him to fail. I NEED him to!" Sherlock growled.

"You and us both…" said Virizion. "Rocky's on his way back, slowly, Esmeralda is close, and I don't know where Brian is…"

"Yeah, he hasn't even been to the swamp. And his chest is literally right in the center!" said Xerneas. "I wonder what he's up to…"

 **000**

Brian had on a black beret with a red stripe on it. He had a black, rubber whip and a red band with a white Pokeball symbol on his arm. He brought the whip down on his hand as he floated back and forth in front of his zombie minions.

"Alright, trainer minions, you are given the task of capturing all of the Pokemon on this island and bringing them back to my lair. "I mostly prefer that you capture the ones that actually talk. Well, except for a Pyroar and a Tyranitar. Those are off limits. Now GO my minions! With your enhanced durability and added inability to perish, you shall be unstoppable!"

The zombies all moaned as they rose up and started heading out of his lair.

"YES MY MINIONS! GO AND TAKE OVER!"

Once they were all out of his lair, he chuckled, looking around his lair. "Hmm...time for some modifications. An evil genius deserves an evil palace!"

Brian floated outside of his cave and used Kinesis to make the cave rise to the size of a mountain. He closed off the entrance and brought the bottom part outwards so that it resembled a ramp. Numerous trees were destroyed as some smaller Pokemon scurried away from the carnage.

Seeing the now ramp-looking structure, Brian got an idea. "Hmm...how about an evil staircase!"

He created a white set of stairs that led all the way to the peak, which had a large cubic room at the top. He sighed in happiness as he teleported himself inside of his new lair.

The room was completely white. He had his computer monitor and overall set up in the corner, with his lounge seat in front of it. He had a black and white couch on the side with a silver pull-down cabinet beside it. It only held his Jail Cube. Across from that wall was a large machine was blue with green buttons and a ovular window on the side next to a chamber.

"Now...in celebration of my soon to be conquest…" he started. He rolled his chair to the center of the room and sat down in it before teleporting a leaf blower into his arms. He turned it on and turned it to the right, causing him to begin spinning left.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **000**

Rocky came back to the area, panting with the bodysuit still on. He made it close and collapsed near the others. "C-Can someone help me get this thing off?" he asked, sweating profusely.

Sherlock teleported the suit off of his body, letting Rocky breath normally, but remain on the ground. "S-So hot…"

"Come on Rocky...you're so close…" Virizion said, coming over.

"I think the suit gave him a bit of heat stroke…" said Sherlock, feeling the Tyranitar's forehead.

"How the hell did he get heatstroke if he just came from the coldest part of the island!" Mew exclaimed.

"Well…" Sherlock said before teleporting an ice pack onto his head. "The suit appeared to be very tight and when he got of the cold vicinity, it takes a while to get back here. And it seems that he was running, based on the sweat, so all of his heat was trapped, causing him to be in this state.

The hosts stared at him with unamused expressions. "You coulda just said that the suit was too tight and made him hotter because he ran here…" Mew stated. "Now…"

Suddenly, groans were heard in the area. Looking around, they saw nothing initially, but soon enough, they saw a few zombies heading their way. Their eyes widened as they turned and saw more heading their way.

"What the hell?!" Mew exclaimed. "Why are the zombies back?!"

"I thought you put the stone back, Sherlock!"

"You watched me do it!" Sherlock retorted. "This is not my doing!"

"So what's going o-" Virizion started before a Master Ball was thrown at her, capturing her with ease. "WHAT THE HELL!?" she exclaimed from inside.

More Master Balls were thrown, striking Mew, Virizion, and Sherlock. Rocky had passed out and was trying to feel better from the heat headache he suffered.

The zombies picked up the balls as the captured Pokemon were carried away.

 **-000-**

Alpha had floated his chest out into the open, outside of the Reshirams' cave. Opening it, he saw that he procured the chest with…

Alpha scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? CAKES AND TWINKIES!?" He growled and prepared to destroy the chest before getting hit with a Master Ball...again.

"What the he-" he started as he was captured. "Fuck this game...fuck it so freaking hard…" he said as the ball he was in was picked up.

 **000**

Brian had stopped spinning in his chair and was now on his computer watching cat videos.

"Ah...so cute and cuddly…" he said with a smile upon seeing two Skitty play with each others' tails.

The door of his lair was kicked open, startling him and making him fall out of his chair. He turned to the door and saw that some of his zombies were entering. "Darn it minions! Next time, knock!"

Groans of protest were his only response, which he promptly rolled his eyes at. "It's not important anymore…" he said, before rubbing his hands together. "Did you complete your mission?"

Five Master Balls were passed forward and placed on the ground before him.

"Excellent…" he commented.

"Wait...Brian? Is that you?" asked Virizion.

"Yes fools!" Brian goaded. "I have brought the zombies back to life and they are now serving as my minions! Now, hand over the 2,000,000 Poke and I will consider having you as henchmen!"

"Henchmen?!" Alpha exclaimed. "When I get out of here, I am going to throttle you!"

"You will not be throttling anything Mr...mean...threat...dummy head!"

"Wow...I am seriously wondering how the hell you were able to pull this off if THAT was your comeback…" Alpha commented. "Watch this. Sherlock, go fuck yourself…"

"Listen you insignificant troll, we don't have time for your shit stained commentary!"

"See?"

"Ugh...listen Brian, you know that I cannot give you the prize."

"Why the fuck not?!" Xerneas exclaimed. "I wanna get the hell out of here!"

"Quiet Xerneas!" Mew exclaimed. "He needs to earn it like these others do…"

"Oh for crying out loud, Mew…" Virizion started. "WE ARE IN MASTER BALLS!"

"Well, looks like you all won't be getting out of there any time soon. Let me know when you change your mind…" Brian said cockily as he floated back to his chair and continued watching videos.

"Ugh…"

 **000**

Esmeralda had finally made it out of the pit with her chest. It took her about sixteen tries to get the chest up before she was able to finally climb out herself. Once she was out, she decided to go ahead and check out what was inside. Opening the chest, she saw that she had the gift cards. She smiled to herself.

"Looks like me and CoCo will be saving a lot of cash when we go out…" she commented.

She closed the chest back up and was prepared to start pushing it towards the center, but she noticed a new structure at a pretty close proximity to the center area.

A bit perturbed, she proceeded to push her chest back towards the central area.

 **-000-**

Once she was back, she saw that nobody was there except for Rocky, who was laying on his back with an ice pack on his head. Shocked, she rushed over to him and shook him awake, immediately causing him to sit up quickly out of shock.

He panted, looking around before holding his head. He groaned. "Ugh...fuck my life…"

"Rocky, what happened?!"

"I-I don't know…" he said. "All I remember was that I was so hot, Sherlock started explaining something, and I blacked out."

"Crap…" Esmeralda said. "Well, do you have any idea what that thing is?" she asked, gesturing to the large structure.

"No…" he said, getting back onto his feet. "But…"

He walked over to the bleachers and pulled his chest out. He opened it and saw that he had gotten the fruit basket. He reached out for a banana and started peeling it until he was interrupted.

"Rocky!" Esmeralda exclaimed. "Don't you think we should see if that's where everyone else is instead of eating fruit?"

"Can't we do both?" Rocky asked as he picked up a few Oran Berries and started walking in the direction of the large structure.

 **-000-**

The two of them found themselves at a large set of stairs that led to a room at the top. There were also zombies wandering around the area.

"Wow...that's a long way up…" Rocky stated.

"Why the heck are the zombies back?!" Esmeralda exclaimed. "And...why aren't they acknowledging us?"

The two of them were out in the open, but none of the zombies seemed interested.

"Shouldn't they be trying to catch us?"

"Why are you questioning it?!" Rocky replied. "If they're not trying to capture us, then that's better for us!"

"Yeah...I guess you're right…" said Esmeralda. "Well, let's get up there and see what's going on…"

 **000**

"Brian, is this seriously all you plan on doing?" asked Sherlock asked. "Keeping us hostage until Mew decides to give you the prize money?"

"Precisely…" said Brian. "It shouldn't be too long now…"

"Uh...I'm fine in here…" said Mew. "You're not going to break me…"

"Hmm...well, I guess you need a bit more...incentive…" Brian said. He got on his computer, turning up the volume before typing in a name and clicking on the top video. As it buffered, he put in ear muffs and sat back as a Slowbro came upon the screen while standing on a dock.

"Uh...what the-" Alpha started.

" _It's something about you girl…that just makes my head want to twirl…"_

"Oh Arceus NO!" Xerneas exclaimed.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Alpha said as the song continued. "Music torture...how classy."

"MEW!"

"NO!"

There was knock on the door that was tuned out due to Brian's earmuffs. One of his zombie minions remained inside, sitting on the couch. The female trainer got up and limped over before opening the door, causing Esmeralda and Rocky to jump back in surprise.

"Uh...hi…" Esmeralda greeted.

The zombie stayed there for a few seconds before stepping aside and allowing them to enter. Immediately, the two were exposed to the horrible song playing. They saw Brian sitting there with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head, ear muffs still in his ears.

Confused, Esmeralda padded over to Brian and pressed the mute button on his keyboard, passing by the Master Balls on the floor as Rocky looked around the area. Brian, no longer hearing the muffled sound, opened his eyes and saw that the video was still going, but the mute symbol was on the screen.

"Who dare-" he started before turning and seeing Esmeralda sitting next to him. He immediately blushed and started stuttering a bit before finally clearing his throat. "Hello Esmeralda…"

He then noticed Rocky sitting on the couch next to his zombie right-hand woman.

"And...hello Rocky. Might I ask what you two are doing here?"

"Yeah, we'd like to know that, too!" Esmeralda and Rocky both heard Alpha's voice say. "How come they got to stay uncaptured?"

"Wait...what?"

"Curse you robot legs!" Brian scolded towards Alpha's ball.

"Still shit…"

"Brian...what's going on here?" asked Esmeralda.

"It's nothing you should worry about, Essie…" Brian said, clicking off of the video. "It's a personal matter…"

"He's holding us hostage until Mew gives him the prize money…"

"MUST YOU BE SUCH A PEST!?"

"You tell me…"

Brian groaned, holding his head. "Look, it doesn't matter. I just want the money so that I can feel like what I'm trying to do is actually achievable..."

Both Esmeralda and Rocky were shocked. Esmeralda recalled Sherlock saying that Brian had a fondness of her. Maybe if she could get him to explain why he's doing this, she could talk him out of it and let them go.

"Brian...why are you doing this?" Esmeralda asked caringly.

"He wants the money, duh! Geez, I know you're a pacifist but come on, you're can't be THAT stupid!"

"ALPHA! HUSH!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"And she's NOT stupid!" Brian growled before taking a breath. "And like I said, it's mostly a personal matter. I...doubt any of you would understand…"

"Yo-"

"DON'T START!" Sherlock interrupted.

"Come on Brian. What's gonna happen when you tell us?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing, most likely…" Brian responded. "But, you all will likely perceive me as a moron who has no sense and a lack of morale…"

"But...isn't that what you-"

"SHUT UP!" everyone, minus Esmeralda exclaimed.

"Come on...you can tell me…" she said soothingly. "And I promise, I won't judge you at all...okay?"

Brian looked into her eyes and could tell that she was being serious. He sighed. "Fine…"

He turned his chair towards her as she lied down. "Arceus, I feel like I'm back in therapy again…" Brian murmured to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing...nothing…" Brian said before clearing his throat. "Well-"

"Insert cliche bullshit sob story here…"

"HENCHWOMAN, DISPOSE OF THE ANNOYING HECKLER!"

The zombie rose up and walked towards the set of Master Balls before picking up the one with Alpha inside. She opened the window and dropped his ball out of it before closing it back.

"You may sit back down…" Brian instructed as it did so.

"Wait...how can-"

"I'll explain in a bit, you wanna know why, right?" Brian asked, sounding a bit glum. "Well...I was raised as a genius. I used to be nice, smart, polite...all of that…"

"But...when I started watching documentaries, I became fascinated with the idea of being a dictator and taking over large populations. You know, having a lot of influence over others…" he continued. "I started thinking more and more about it and it started to take the place of my original personality. Well, not completely, but…"

Esmeralda nodded.

"And...I also used to watch superhero movies, not for the heroes, but for the villains. I always enjoyed their ideas and how convoluted their plans were…" Brian explained. "But, seeing the same formula of there being a grand plan and having it be thwarted by men or women in tights...it both perplexed and aggravated me. I wanted to do better."

"I had the brains and the capabilities, but when it came to the execution, it almost always went poorly…" Brian explained. "I created so many inventions to help me fulfill my conquest, but...they backfired and ended up hurting either me or my mother…"

"Eventually, my mother had enough and even after three sessions of therapy for me...she kicked me out…" he explained. "After that, I had to find a place to stay. I was lucky that one of my friends let me stay with him and sleep in his basement. I kept on creating my inventions, but...they kept doing the opposite of what I wanted them to! I try to make a Gum Ray, it's a Garden Ray. I try to create a DNA Scanner, it's an electric razor. I just couldn't win. Eventually, I started wanting to give up and just go back to being my normal self, but then...I heard about this show and two ideas came to mind."

"I thought about myself actually proving to myself and others that I could actually do this, because at school, I started being picked on more and I also just wanted to make it up to my mom and show her that I could really do it…" he continued to explain.

"Wait...if you were that smart, why would you decide to copy the mannerisms of a person who always fails, as you said yourself?" Sherlock asked.

"That's the thing. I wanted a challenge. I could get into any school I want and do whatever I want as a career, but...I just needed to do something and prove that being a villain doesn't mean automatic failure…" he explained. "And...I don't really understand the logic in it myself…"

"What do you mean?" asked Esmeralda.

"I mean...look at me!" Brian exclaimed. "This is so nonsensical! When I've interacted with others here, I started feeling more and more like I can't accomplish anything. And I understand that I was likely acting annoying in some people's eyes, but...I was just really trying to make it work. Even now I still have doubts and...honestly...I don't really WANT to go that far. It's a completely unrealistic goal, I've known that for a while now thanks to this show…but, I just want some kind of validation so that I know that what I'm doing is actually impactful…"

"Wait, so...you _want_ to fail?"

"Half yes and half no", Brian replied. "On one hand, I know that I won't be able to accomplish much of anything when it comes to world domination. With Bug-types, Dark-types, and Ghost-types all being in existence, I would be overthrown in a matter of seconds. But on the other hand, I'd like to have the full package and have the influence and control over whoever and whatever I'd like. It's highly conflicted and at this point…"

He started to look around and floated to the window, seeing all of the zombies. He sighed. "I...I don't know if I even want this anymore…" he said, looking down. "When we discovered that this place was infested with zombies, I hatched the scheme today to take control of them and do all of this. And it's still not even going the way I want…"

Esmeralda, despite feeling completely confused and worried about his mental state, padded up to Brian and nuzzled him. "You can't expect things to always go your way, Brian…" she explained. "You have to just let some things fall into your lap; life will decide whether or not you're destined to be a villain…"

"At this point, I don't even care anymore…" Brian said as he started picking up the Master Balls one by one and tossing them up, releasing the captives and smashing the balls afterwards.

"Well Brian?" asked Esmeralda.

Brian sighed. "I'm sorry about this whole thing. I guess I lost my mind, there…"

Mew sighed. "I guess your apology is accepted, but-"

Virizion kicked a Master Ball that was still lying on the floor at him, sucking him into the ball.

"H-Wh-Hey, what's going on!?"

 **000**

Brian, still in the Master Ball, was tossed into the cannon.

"Come on guys, is this really necessary? The guy apologized and was probably gonna fix everything!" Rocky exclaimed.

"You really expect us to let a kidnapping attempt go unpunished?" asked Xerneas. "Whether he apologized or not, he's still gonna pay!"

"Wait, what about out challenge?!" asked Esmeralda. "Doesn't he still have a chance?"

"Nope…" Virizion said as she pressed the button, launching the ball as it released him simultaneously.

Rocky and Esmeralda both sighed.

"Hey, where's Sherlock?"

 **000**

"Let me out of here, you fuck!" Alpha exclaimed as Sherlock placed his ball in a jar inside of the Zekroms' shelter.

"So long sweet prince…" Sherlock stated as he exited the area.

 **000**

 **Well, that happened. Not much to say, really. So, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon…Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	25. Zoned Out

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island, the final five, minus Sherlock, embarked on a treasure hunt, filled with action, puzzles, and tedious banter. Brian finally concocted a diabolical scheme to take the prize money by force, while the others actually planned on being fair. Using the zombies from the previous challenge, Brian was able to kidnap everyone, minus Esmeralda and Rocky, and decided to keep them until Mew gave up the cash. Needless to say, it didn't work, and in the end, despite his chest seemingly having the immunity, Brian was disqualified.**

 **We're at the final four and I'm sure things are going to get crazier. Who's gonna go next? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Sherlock, Esmeralda, and Rocky were all sitting in the junkyard shelter again. They were three out of four remaining contestants on the show and they needed to keep it that way. In the last challenge, they had hoped that Alpha would be eliminated, but the hosts instead to make Brian pay for what he did despite him feeling sorry about it.

"Well, we're close to being in the final three…" Rocky brought up nervously. "I've gotta say...I'm pretty scared."

Sherlock stifled a laugh. "Why? It's three against one now. Then, it's every man and woman for themselves."

"Yeah, but...face the facts", said Rocky. "Alpha's more powerful than all three of us combined! We don't know what he could do."

"At this point, I don't think we can afford to care about that…" Sherlock replied. "We need to take down Alpha now or we're screwed."

"But how are we going to do that?" Esmeralda asked. "Alpha has those gems you were talking about and his intellect is off the charts!"

"Er-hem…" Sherlock cleared his throat. "My IQ, as an Alakazam, is much higher than that arrogant bastard could ever dream."

"Yes, but you're ALREADY in the final three, Sherlock…" Rocky reminded. "You're not the one who has to go against him in the next challenge. If he beats us, we're toast…"

"Then it's up to luck…" said Esmeralda. "We need to hope this next challenge is actually going to end with a voting elimination and not an automatic one…."

"Hoping is all we can really do anyway…" said Rocky. "With the crappy situation we're in right now, we're gonna need all of the luck we can get."

Sherlock chuckled. "I forgot to let you both know, I've temporarily incapacitated the bastard in a Master Ball so that the gems can't offer him any power before the next challenge…"

"Wait...he was still in his Master Ball?" asked Rocky. "I thought that the fall from the window would release him…"

"Well it didn't. I found him and he's currently inside of a jar in our team's original shelter…" the detective said with a smug grin plastered on his face. "That bastard won't be helping himself any time soon. Well...unless the hosts get him out for the challenge."

"Uh...if you were going to keep him in the ball, why didn't you just change his and Brian's balls so that he got launched instead?" asked Esmeralda.

Sherlock paled. He hadn't thought about that at all! He facepalmed. "Fuck...my...life. Why didn't you tell me to do that earlier?!"

"I hadn't thought about it until you brought up Alpha still being trapped…" Esmeralda explained. "Poor Brian…"

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about it now…" Rocky said. "S-

"CONTESTANTS! COME ON DOWN TO THE CENTRAL AREA FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Well, here we go…" Rocky said.

 **000**

Sherlock, Esmeralda, and Rocky made their way to the central area, where the hosts were waiting with accepting smiles. This caused some unease for the three of them. They've come to hate seeing them smile, because it only meant one thing: it was going to be horrid. It always did.

"Welcome…" Mew started before noticing that something was missing. "Wait...where's Mr. Negative?"

"Does it matter...really?" asked Sherlock, raising a brow. "With him out of commission, it's just us in the final three…"

"I'm okay with that…" Xerneas stated immediately.

"Ditto…" Virizion said, nodding in agreement.

The two of them despised Alpha wholeheartedly, so excluding him from the challenge would prove very satisfying to them. They didn't know why the Steel and Psychic-type felt the need to criticize and insult them for subsidiary reasons.

"No, no...we've gotta give all contestants a fair chance", Mew said. "No matter how annoying they are…"

Both girls groaned. "Fine…" they moaned simultaneously.

Mew attempted to teleport the aggravator to the area, but he didn't sense him anywhere on the island, which confused him.

"Uh...that's weird, I can't sense him anywhere…"

"Oh well, too bad…" Virizion said quickly. "Now you two...your challenge today is-"

"No, no, no…" said Mew before sighing. "I get that you guys hate his guts, but you have to be fucking fair, now…"

Xerneas and Virizion both rolled their eyes in annoyance. He had a point, but then again, he and Victini screwed over players in the past, so why should it matter now?

"Hey, you and Victini pulled bullshit before and eliminated people because you didn't like them…" Virizion explained. 'Why can't that be the case for Alpha?"

"Yeah, from what we've seen, you eliminated Violetta because of her problem and nothing more…" Xerneas added.

"That's different. We've had enough psychos on this show. I don't even know why Victini accepted her if he was gonna sa-" he stopped mid sentence before letting out a mix of a sigh and a groan. "He did it on purpose...of course he did…"

"So, how about we just kick off Alpha and-"

"No", said Mew. "We've got three more episodes and I'm not gonna waste the challenges or have there be no eliminations…" he turned to the three contestants that were there who had just remained silent, listening.

"So, do any of you know where Alpha is?" asked Mew, folding his arms.

Esmeralda and Rocky looked at Sherlock, who looked back at Rocky. The hosts didn't know why they were looking at each other like that, but they suspected that they _did_ know something about it. They also remained silent as the hosts grew impatient.

"Well?"

Sherlock groaned. "I kept his ass in the Master Ball he was caught in and put him in a jar in our old shelter…" he explained.

"Wow…" Xerneas giggled. "Nice work…"

"Naturally…" Sherlock said with a smile, his arms folded.

"Well, sadly that has to end…" said Mew. Now knowing where Alpha was, he was able to teleport the Master Ball to the area they were in.

Snoring sounds came from the Master Ball as Mew picked it up and tossed it upwards, releasing the Iron Leg Pokemon, who was asleep.

"Huh...weird, he looks almost peaceful when he's asleep…" Xerneas expressed.

"Yeah…" Virizion agreed before nudging Mew. "Air horn him…"

Mew nodded and pulled out his air horn and hit the button after placing it close to his face. Alpha's eyes shot open instantly and he let out a low growl. Looking around, he locked on to Sherlock and fired a Shadow Ball at him, sending him into a tree.

"That's what you get for trapping me, you jackass!" he stated groggily before yawning. "Now, what's going on?"

"Well, we've reluctantly allowed you to compete in the challenge…" Virizion explained. "So, go ahead and join the lineup…"

"Oh wonderful…" he said sarcastically. "The sluts were gonna exclude me for hurting their feewings…"

"Don't make us change our minds you son of a bitch…" Xerneas stated with a glare.

"Oh please. Mew is the host, you two are just here to cosign", Alpha stated. "It's up to him…" he said as he walked over to stand next to Esmeralda.

Mew started feeling awkward, seeing that Virizion and Xerneas had extremely annoyed expressions on their faces and he could feel them glaring daggers at him from the corners of their eyes. He sweatdropped before regaining his composure and clearing his throat.

"Anyway...the three of you have fought hard to get here, but now it's time to see who'll be joining Sherlock in the final three", Mew stated. "Your next challenge is traverse through the five zones of the island, one located at each point."

He intentionally stopped talking so that one of the girls could finish explaining, but instead silence only followed. He looked at the two girls, who were looking away from him, noses turned up.

"Oh for crying out l-" Mew started, facepalming. "OKAY! FINE! Alpha, no more insults towards the girls or else you're disqualified from the competition."

Alpha groaned. "This feminism BS is getting way out of hand. Now you can't even express your opinion…"

"Do you accept it or not?"

"What do you think?" Alpha asked with a blank look. "I actually have a chance here…"

"Okay good", Mew stated. "Now will you two stop acting like kids and explain the challenge?" he asked, nudging both girls.

Virizion smacked her lips as Xerneas rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…" Virizion said. "The three of you will start on the bottom left point of the island, also known as the Splash Zone. There, you will find a huge pool covering the entire area, minus the starting line. Your goal there will be to collect five glow sticks from the bottom of the pool."

"Child's play…" Alpha muttered before turning to the others and stifling a laugh. "For me anyway…"

Rocky and Esmeralda glared at him.

"Yeah, hold on there Metal Mistake, there's a catch. There is a hard, plastic covering over the entirety of the pool and there are numerous holes in the covering that will allow you to come up for air or get out and catch your breath in entirety", said Virizion. "So, try to use the holes as often as you need to, though you won't really need to since you won't die-"

Mew cleared his throat abruptly. He wasn't going to divulge the immortality clause of the competition until the end like they did previously!

"Uh...what is she-"

"Nothing. Just spouting nonsense…" Mew said, waving her off nervously. "Now, once you retrieve all of your glow sticks, you have to hang on your designated wall, which will allow you to continue to the next zone, which is…"

"The Lion's Den", Xerneas finished as she began explaining. "That area now has the appearance of a savannah and is covered in sleeping Luxray and Pyroar, some of which are holding flags. Your goal? Capture two flags and attach them to your own flagpoles while trying not to be attacked."

"And after that, you move on to the next zone, the Scare Zone!" Mew announced. "There, you will find a graveyard. You must find the correct sequence of the tombstone lights and retrieve the object that appear when you finish. Keeping the object, you then move on to the top point of the island, or, The Pirate Zone!"

"The Pirate Zone is essentially filled with obstacles that pirates would face on a daily basis. Cannons, nets, enemy pirates, Chatot, treasure, terrible dental hygiene and slop…lots and lots of slop…" Virizion explained. "Your goal there is to use a map that you retrieve from Zahku once you arrive with your object. Use your map to locate a certain area of the beach, where you will bury the object in the sand while being distracted and attacked by the objects around the zone."

"And the last zone...which you all already know by now….is the Chill Zone", said Mew. "That zone has remained relatively unchanged. However, you still have a challenge there, and that is to make a snowman…"

"FINALLY! Something the sounds simple!" Rocky exclaimed after staring blankly at the hosts the entire time they explained the challenges. Everything from their mouths, to him, sounded either scary, too complex, or impossible.

Sherlock came back over, rubbing his head before glaring daggers at Alpha.

"The challenge is over when two of you cross the finish line at the point you started", Xerneas stated. "Now, let's get the three of you to the start…"

 **000**

Mew teleported everyone to the first zone, the Splash Zone. The three of them were at the starting line. There, before them, a huge triangular pool with the plastic covering, as they had said earlier.

"Y-You weren't kidding when you said entirety…" Rocky said, starting to sweat in nervousness. "That's...h-huge…"

"Yep…" said Mew. "But, that's why you have all of those breathing holes…"

"Alright...let's get started", said Virizion. "Everyone in position?"

Alpha was ready, while Esmeralda and Rocky were rather nervous about going to the water. They were both weak to it, anyway. Rocky was terrified of diving in the last challenge, so even though this was a more shallow body of water, he was still scared.

"Alright. Ready...set...GO!" Xerneas exclaimed.

 **-000-**

The pool cover retracted a bit to allow the three of them to enter. Alpha immediately went in with a large splash, soaking Esmeralda, who was coming up behind him. She shivered a bit and growled before looking down at the water and seeing the glow sticks floating at the bottom. She sighed and dipped a paw in, before taking it back out. She gulped skittishly as Rocky came up next to her.

They both of them stared at the water for a while out of complete worry. Rocky dipped the tips of his toe claws into the water and shuddered a bit.

Alpha, meanwhile, had gathered five of his glow sticks with no problem at all and was just waiting at the bottom of the pool. He wanted an actual competition. He knew he could beat the two of them in under thirty minutes thanks to his intellect and ability to fly. However, seeing how pathetic the two of them were being, he decided to just lay and wait for them to start collecting their glow sticks.

Eventually, after a bit of pushing from Sherlock, as well as the fact that they knew just standing there would do nothing to help them beat Alpha. Taking a calming breath, Esmeralda jumped into the water. She sucked in a good amount of air before diving underwater.

Rocky gulped in nervousness before sucking in air and jumping in and sinking to the bottom, as he usually did. He saw that Esmeralda was already back up in a hole getting air, but she had a couple of glow sticks in her paws.

He watched her come back down and swim forward, grabbing another one before going to the nearest hole next to that stick.

As he watched her, he realized that he was running out of air quickly and frantically tried to swim back up to get air, but the side that they entered had retracted, sealing it.

He panicked and immediately started trying to swim up. Eventually, he bent his legs and tried jumping up, but it was too high. He felt like he was gonna pass out, but he knew that doing so would kill him. He tried to jump again and swim but, he knew that it would be too far.

He couldn't do it anymore and took a breath, expecting to breath in nothing but water and drown. However, that didn't happen, much to his surprise. He breathed in water, but...it didn't feel like it was going anywhere. All he smelled was the chlorine and he tasted the water through his nose. He wiped it and looked over his body.

"What the heck?" he asked himself upon seeing what he was actually doing. He was so marvelled that he forgot about the challenge briefly and proceeded to pick up his five glow sticks as he made it across the triangular pool.

Alpha had watched Rocky realize what was going on in the distance and rolled his eyes. "Idiot…" he muttered. Seeing that Esmeralda was approaching and Rocky was doing better, he decided to just go ahead and continue with the challenge.

He hovered up and out of the pool with his glow sticks and went to the three walls along the shore. He saw that they were different colors and had the labels 'Rocky', 'Essie', and 'Jackass' on them. He already knew which one was his and groaned. "Hardy har har…you sure are comic geniuses…" he stated sarcastically.

He floated his five glow sticks onto the hooks before taking his time and walking to the next zone.

Esmeralda had garnered her five glow sticks and was climbing out of the pool, panting as her wet fur dripped and she shivered. "This...sucks…" she said, shaking as the sat down and let the water drip from her fur.

She turned around and looked at the pool and was stunned to see Rocky walking along the bottom of the pool without difficulty. He mouth was agape as she saw him make it to the edge and jump up before climbing out.

"Phew…" he said, shaking his head to get the water off. He turned to Esmeralda, who was still gaping. "Uh...are you okay?"

"W-wh...how...what was that?!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why and how were you just walking underwater like it was a normal occurrence?!" she asked.

"Oh…" Rocky started. "Well...I really don't know myself...it was just-"

"HELLO!" a voice interrupted. The two of them looked down and saw Sherlock tapping his right foot impatiently with his arms folded. "Need I remind you two that Alpha is practically GONE and you're supposed to be trying to BEAT HIM!?"

The two of them exchanged glances before looking forward and seeing that Alpha was making it past the Lion's Den.

The two of them immediately started rushing to their walls to hook their glow sticks.

 **000**

Alpha was walking calmly across the Lion's Den, two flags already floating above him. He made it to the opposite side with ease. All he had done was use kinesis to move the flags from the paws of the lions. The objectives of this game were too easy, at least to him. He could have completed the entire challenge by now, but his need of actual competition kept him from proceeding to the next zone. He decided to wait for them to catch up a bit.

After hooking their glow sticks to their walls in the Splash Zone, Esmeralda and Rocky ran over and stopped upon seeing all of the lion Pokemon asleep. Rocky was a bit nervous despite being strong against them, while Esmeralda wasn't very worried at all, due to being a lioness.

The two saw Alpha peering at them from the end. This annoyed them both, but mostly Esmeralda, as she noticed Alpha doing the same thing in the previous zone. It was as if he knew he was going to win anyway and he was just sitting there, mocking them with his presence. To her, that said, "I'm going to win this challenge no matter where I am, so I'm just gonna enjoy the failure of these two…". She knew that the statement was too long, but that was just how she felt.

She was really tempted to say something, but she didn't want to risk waking the Luxray and other Pyroar. She saw that Rocky was carefully heading towards one of the drowsing Luxray on a high ledge, and decided to go ahead and start anyway.

She hesitantly got closer to one of the Luxray, the memories of her ex beginning to come back as she did so. She got closer to one of them and attempted to take a flag from it. It instantly sat up and stared at her. Esmeralda froze for a brief moment, unsure about what to do from there. Its deep, yellow eyes pierced through her, making her legs begin shaking a tad bit. Eventually, though, she was able to calm herself as it lied back down, its grip on the flag now a bit loose.

She let out a sigh of relief before turning around and seeing Rocky with his head on the ledge, a Pyroar holding him in a headlock, still asleep, while he held his flag in his hand. Seeing Esmeralda looking his way, he took the opportunity to mouth 'Help me…' to her as the Pyroar pulled him a bit closer.

Alpha shook his head at this. A Rock and Dark-type was allowing a Normal and Fire-type to hold him hostage; now he had seen it all.

"Okay, this is just pathetic", Alpha commented as he watched Esmeralda pad over to try and help him out.

Esmeralda gently lifted the Pyroar's paw, allowing Rocky to slip out, before he placed a rock in his place. It turned out successful and the Pyroar brought it closer.

Rocky wiped a few beads of sweat from his head. "Thanks."

"No problem", Esmeralda replied before looking forward and seeing Alpha finally beginning to leave. She growled to herself. "Why does he keep doing that?"

She suddenly heard a squeak and turned to see that Rocky was now in the paws of a Luxray. She sighed.

 **000**

Alpha floated over to the third point of the island, the Scare Zone. There were fifteen tombstones with lights on the tops of them. The task here, if he remembered correctly, was to find the correct sequence for the lights and retrieve an object he'd have to keep for the next zone. The only problem he faced here was...he didn't know if he had to guess or if there were numerous sequences for the stones.

He groaned. "Leave it to the jackasses to not explain anything to us…"

He looked around for anything that could point him in the right direction. Eventually, he just started tapping the stones and went down before popping back up, the light coming on simultaneously.

He did the same thing for all of the tombstones, allowing all of the lights to shine. Apparently, this was an acceptable sequence, as a pair of tongs rose from the first tombstone he lit.

"Tongs...it gave me...a pair of tongs…" Alpha stated unenthused. He shrugged. "Whatever…"

He decided to wait and see how long it was going to take before the other two actually made their way there.

 **000**

Rocky was currently surrounded by almost all of the Luxray and Pyroar. The Luxray he was under licked his face, making him scream, alerting all of the others and causing them to instantly surround him.

The positive thing about this was the fact that all of the lions had released their flags, which were now scattered about. Esmeralda had strayed from the group to gather all of the flags while Rocky was backing up against a tree.

"Um...E-Essie?!"

Esmeralda grabbed a good amount of flags for the two of them and rushed to the other side. "USE EARTHQUAKE, ROCKY!" she exclaimed as she made it to the flagpoles.

Rocky did as he was advised and used Earthquake, scoring super-effective hits on both species, and allowing him to run away.

He made it over to Esmeralda, who was putting her second flag on her pole. He started putting his own on his flag as Esmeralda rushed forward, wanting to beat Alpha.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rocky exclaimed as he hooked his second flag to his pole.

 **-000-**

The two of them, after going around the edges of the points, made it to the Scare Zone, where Alpha was waiting, or rather, napping.

As soon as they made it to the zone, his eyes popped open.

"Finally. It took you incompetent weaklings long enough…" Alpha commented. "How the hell does a large Armor Pokemon allow small lions to take control of him? That was the most pathetic thing I've ever had to witness!"

"Why the hell do you keep stopping and waiting?!" Esmeralda countered. "No one said that you had to wait and heckle us!"

"True, but no one said that my competition was going to be idiots and weaklings, so I guess we both have things to be upset about…" Alpha retorted as he started hovering away.

Now, Esmeralda was against violence, but if she wasn't, she would have set him ablaze in an instant.

Rocky eyed the tombstones as the argument between the two of them finished. "So, what are we supposed to do here? I know that they said something about lights, but...what are we supposed to do with them?"

"I think they said something about finding the right sequences of how to turn to them on", said Esmeralda, gazing at all of the graves.

"What? How are we supposed to know what to do?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not sure...but if that jerk was able to do it, I know that we should be able to as well…" Esmeralda stated, trying to instill confidence in Rocky, which apparently didn't work.

"Essie, let's be realistic here", he stated. "There's nothing to tell us what to do. Alpha's a supercomputer, of course _he_ is going to figure it out…"

"Hey, you can't just give up, Rocky", Esmeralda stated. "Do you really want Alpha to make it to the final three after all we've been through in this game?!"

"Of course not...but if we don't have anything…" Rocky started.

"Then we look for a way", she stated as started looking around the area for any clues as to how the tombstone lights were supposed to be situated.

Rocky had a feeling that they weren't going to find anything to help themselves, so he just went towards a tree to sit against it. However, he noticed a few markings on the trees while Esmeralda looked around the tombstones.

He looked at the tree trunk and saw three different sets of markings. One had fifteen completely black scratches, the second had two from the top row, one in the middle, and another two at the bottom colored black, and the third one had the entire second row and the middles of the first and third row in black.

Rocky raised a brow. "Wait...are the black ones the lights...or what has to be left alone?" he asked himself.

Esmeralda saw him looking at the tree and groaned. "Rocky! You not helping me look isn't gonna help us!"

"There's marks on the trees!" he replied.

Hearing that, Esmeralda padded over.

 **000**

Alpha floated to the Pirate Zone, where he saw a wooden booth. He approached the booth and saw Zahku inside wearing a pirate hat and an eyepatch.

"I can see that you hate your life…" Alpha stated, seeing Zahku's expression.

"No, Zahku just bored", Zahku explained as he handed him a map. "There traps, so be careful…"

"I think I'll be fine…" Alpha replied as he took the map and opened it before floating away.

Zahku waited a few seconds before hearing the _TWING_ of a string, and hearing Alpha scream out. Zahku shook his head as he waited for the other two.

 **-000-**

Alpha had been covered in gold paint thanks to a trap being right next to the booth. "Stupid fucking hosts...gold paint on me...really?!"

As he proceeded, a few cannons rose from the ground firing cannonballs and sand at him. Only one of the cannonballs struck him, but the sand hit him every time. However, due to him being a Steel-type, it didn't cause as much damage as the hosts probably intended.

He looked back at his map and saw that it was leading him to the water.

On his way there, he found himself being trapped inside of a steel cage. "Oh you have got to be kidding me…" he commented. He looked back at his map and saw that he was pretty close to his area, so he simply teleported his tongs underground in the correct area.

"Being a Psychic-type is always great…" Alpha stated. "Now...to wait for those morons…"

 **000**

"Did it work?" asked Esmeralda after telling Rocky which tombstones to light. After looking at all of the graves, Rocky saw that nothing occurred.

"No, I don't think so…" he replied.

"Okay, so reverse the way. Hit all of them once…" Esmeralda instructed.

Rocky started at the top row and started pressing them all down to turn the lights on or off. Once he was done, the first grave glowed brightly and a pair of sunglasses appeared on it.

He went over to it and picked them up with a smile. Once he did that, like Alpha, the lights shut off.

"Okay, I've got mine, now what about yours?" asked Rocky as he walked over.

"So the black means light…" said Esmeralda. She walked to the bottom row and pushed the middle grave down, lighting it.

She did the same for the top row before lighting the entire middle one. Once she was finished, a skeleton key emerged from the first grave in the middle row.

She picked it up with a smile. "Let's go…" she mumbled, the key in her mouth.

 **000**

The two of them made it to the Pirate Zone and stopped upon arriving at the booth. Zahku handed them both their maps.

"Beware of traps...Zahku tell Metagross, but he no listen…" he explained.

"We're not surprised…" said Esmeralda as Rocky started heading off with both of their maps.

"Be careful!" Zahku warned.

"We'll try to be!" Esmeralda said, following Rocky.

 **-000-**

Alpha heard the voices of the Rocky and Esmeralda and groggily got back up. He saw the two of them come by the cage with smiles.

"Well well, look at what we have here…" said Esmeralda. "A caged asshole…"

"Hey, don't you stick your tongue in me…" he responded, making Esmeralda growl.

"How does it feel to be trapped? I'm sure you'll feel much better in a cannon…" Rocky stated.

"Remind me, but aren't you the one who's scared of Luxray and Pyroar and let their soft, light paws pull you down?" Alpha replied.

"Shut up…" Rocky muttered to himself.

"Well, love to continue this 'amazing' conversation, but, I've got a challenge to win…" said Alpha as he teleported away.

Esmeralda and Rocky gaped before they both growled. Rocky looked at his map as he handed Esmeralda hers. She dropped it in the sand and spread it with her paws to see where she'd have to bury her key.

Rocky saw that his spot was near the boat, while Esmeralda's was back near the booth. She groaned and ran back towards the booth.

Rocky ran to the boat, accidentally stepping on a bear trap, making him wince. He didn't have time to worry about the pain, though he wanted to scream out. He went next to the boat and immediately found himself in the way of five cannons that appeared from the ground.

"Oh you've gotta be-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he exclaimed as he was completely buried in sand.

Esmeralda was heading back to the booth when numerous Chatot began flying in her direction. They began using Hyper Voice, causing her to slam into the ground.

Esmeralda held her ears as the birds continued their attack.

Rocky rolled over, getting a bunch of sand off of his body. He spit out some grains as he sat up, some of the sand falling off of his body. "Ugh...fuck me…" he groaned, rubbing his head as he approached his spot again.

He started digging down in his spot as the cannons started blasting him again, filling his hole with sand. He dropped his sunglasses in the ground and stood at the edge of the hole as the cannons started blasting more sand at him.

Esmeralda started digging, with help from her claws. She made a shallow hole, as they didn't specify how large the hole had to be. She dropped her key and covered it with sand as the Chatot were now using Chatter.

She didn't want to blast them, but if they didn't shut up, she'd have to. She started running in the direction of the next zone, only to trip over a treasure chest and being hit by a sand cannon.

Rocky was running towards the final zone as well before realizing that he'd left Esmeralda behind. He was contemplating whether he should go back for her or not. He knew that when it came down to it, Alpha would win a spot, then it was between him and Esmeralda.

The gentleman in him wanted to get her, but he also wanted to win. Amidst his thinking, Esmeralda actually sped past him. He didn't realize it until she was far ahead of him and immediately ran after her.

 **000**

"And...done…" the still gold-painted Alpha stated, placing a carrot on his snowman's face. He immediately started floating back to the start.

His snowman was only two snowballs high and had a frown on its face. Standard snowmen were usually happy and required three snow parts, but they just said to make one, so they had to count it.

He floated across the frigid water and made it back to the Splash Zone, where he crossed the finish line. Sherlock twitched before getting on his knees and yelling out in aggravation.

"And...ALPHA EARNS THE SECOND SPOT IN THE FINAL THREE…" Mew said through a loud bullhorn that echoed throughout the island, as Virizion and Xerneas groaned.

"Seriously, was there any doubt?" asked Alpha. "You put me up against weaklings who are all about friendship and helping each other…"

"Well, congratulations Alpha…" said Mew. "Now, let's see who's going to be joining you."

 **-000-**

"Great...just great!" Esmeralda exclaimed aggravatedly as she finished up her snowman as Rocky was picking up some stones to make eyes and a mouth. "Well Rocky, it looks like it's between the two of us…"

Rocky sighed before getting an idea. "Wait...what if we go through at the same time?"

Esmeralda's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. But, knowing the hosts, it'd probably be something random to completely determine it.

"Well, that could work. I don't know what the outcome would be, but it can't hurt to see…" Esmeralda stated.

"And...done", Rocky said, putting his last rock to form the mouth. "Now let's go find out…"

 **000**

The two of them made it to Splash Zone together, where they saw the hosts, Alpha, and Sherlock waiting.

"Why aren't they running?!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Because they know it doesn't matter", Alpha commented. "I've won and one of them is cannon food…"

The two of them made it to the finish line and stood there. This was a bit confusion for the hosts.

"Well?" asked Mew.

They both took a step forward so that they crossed at the same time.

"Uh…" Xerneas said, trying to understand the situation. "What's happening here?"

"Well, we didn't know what'd happen if you both of us crossed at the same time, so we just wanted to test it…" said Esmeralda.

The hosts exchanged glances. They didn't really expect there to be a tie in this challenge; it was supposed to be straight to the point.

"Uh...group huddle…" said Mew as he, Virizion, and Xerneas moved away from them.

"Great...now look at what you've made them do. You made them use their brains…" Alpha said.

"He said no more insults! He's disqualified!" Sherlock exclaimed, earning him a smack from Alpha. "I'm already safe, ass-clown!"

The three hosts returned with smirks.

"Alright. We've made a decision…" said Mew.

Both Esmeralda and Rocky were tense. What did they say? What was going to happen?

"We've decided...that there will be no elimination for this challenge…" said Mew.

"WHAT!?" the four of them exclaimed.

"Yep", said Virizion. "So none of this counts and Sherlock, you are no longer protected by your status…"

Sherlock cursed to himself.

"Way to go, losers…" Alpha stated. "Now your little friend doesn't have protection anymore…"

"None of us do, Alpha…" Rocky said, folding his arms as a smirk appeared on his face. "And I think that it's perfect…"

Alpha glared at him before turning to the hosts. "Why the hell didn't you just decide to kick both of them off so that I can claim my prize sooner?"

"And...why would we give you that opportunity?" Virizion countered. "Plus, it was a tie. We still have two more challenges to go and what better way to add suspense than to have all four of you compete for a spot in the final TWO?"

Alpha twitched.

"So, feel free to return to your quarters…" Mew said. "And get ready for an intense challenge the next time we call you…."

The four of them went their separate ways, which was very strange at this point. When they left, the hosts conversed.

"There. Now he has a fifty-fifty chance at being eliminated…" Mew said. "You happy now?"

"Very…" said Virizion. "And maybe next time...DON'T let them use their abilities so that it's actually, y'know…a challenge!?"

Mew was taken aback. "Alright, alright...geez…"

 **000**

 **No elimination! Wow...good thinking on Essie and Rocky's parts, I guess. Two more episodes remaining before we have our sixth Total Pokemon series winner! Woo! I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	26. Speed is Key

**Announcer: Last time on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! The final four competitors, with the exception of Sherlock, had to traverse five zones around the island to earn the last two spots in the final three. The five zones were comical, wacky, and overall...excruciatingly annoying. Alpha, using his mind and strength, was able to traverse the zones with ease and eventually earned his spot. But, in the final results, Rocky and Esmeralda tied, which made the hosts decide to keep everyone in for another day.**

 **Four competitors left. Two spots in the finals. Who's going to earn them? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

Alpha was in his cavern, very bitter about the outcome of the previous challenge. He had done all of those stupid challenges to make it to the final two, only for the hosts to take everything back because of two idiots wanting to tie things up for the final spot. Honestly, all they had to do was eliminate both of them, and in the next challenge, give either him or Sherlock an advantage in the finale. Simple as that.

But nooo, they had to keep them both in. Now in the next challenge, two of them are going to be eliminated and he had a fifty-fifty chance of screwing up. He knew that Virizion and Xerneas were going to probably make the odds not be in his favor at this point, so he was going to have to be wary.

"Arceus, this game is fucking dumb as shit…" he commented. "They always make the simplest of situations into bullshit for weak shock value…"

He looked at the gems he had stored in the cavern behind him and started thinking more. About the _other_ route he could take.

 **000**

 **Alpha: As long as this next challenge isn't complete garbage, I have a chance.**

 **000**

Sherlock decided to go back to the Zekroms' shelter to pull his head together and get a better understanding of what he could do. On one hand, he was relieved that he had another chance to dispose of Alpha, this time in a double elimination, but on the other hand, he didn't know if Rocky and Esmeralda were going to pull through for him.

With that poor performance in the last challenge, he was unsure about whether or not he could even trust them to do their absolute best. Rocky allowing himself to be held down by a Pokemon he was weak against, and Esmeralda just sitting around waiting for him as if it WASN'T a race? That was abysmal.

He had no problem with teamwork, but when against someone as big a threat as Alpha, you don't dissipate time to help others who can easily help themselves! The whole situation made his head hurt. The teamwork between the two of them almost cost them hugely, but it also was the reason that he was given another chance.

He took a breath. "Okay...you're back in the game again. No longer safe…" he said, refocusing himself. "You need to ensure that Alpha doesn't make it to the final two. Or, if he did, he'd have to be the one to take him out, which meant Rocky and Esmeralda would have to go. He hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

 **000**

 **Sherlock: As long as there's no complications this time, Alpha should be going after the next challenge. Who will be joining with him though is the true question. I just know for sure that it won't be me...**

 **000**

Rocky was sitting in the Reshirams' cave, where he and Autumn used to rest together when she was still there. Looking back at his time on the island, he began realizing something. He was always an outlier in one way or another, only really connected because of Sandra and Autumn. He didn't really feel like he had his own identity there other than 'Sandra's little brother' or 'Autumn's boyfriend'.

He sighed to himself. He didn't like it. He wanted to be known for more. Yes, he was nice. Yes, he didn't like to hurt others unless they deserve it. Yes, he had fears that some would consider 'irrational' due to his size and typing. But, that didn't make him weak as Alpha stated or as others probably thought.

He was in the final four now, probably undeservingly since he hadn't been doing much of anything. He was honestly surprised that he even made it past the merge! At this point, he just wanted to prove Alpha wrong and make the ones he loved proud. That was what was on his mind at the moment.

"I need to do this…" he told himself. "Hopefully this works out…"

 **000**

 **Rocky: I feel like I haven't done anything really impactful here or even made a name for myself. I'm just the nice guy who is Sandra's brother and Autumn's boyfriend. That's too generic. Everyone can be nice at one point.**

 **I really expected to be gone sooner, but seeing that I've made it this far...I might as well try and win it all…**

 **000**

Esmeralda was in the junkyard shelter. She was thinking about her chances in the game at that moment. As a competitor, she felt that she had a fair shot, but due to her caring about others and being nonviolent, she felt that it'd hold her back a bit. She really didn't want to help Rocky as much as she did in the last challenge since majority of the challenges were easy for him; he just didn't do them correctly or let things hold him back that shouldn't have.

She needed to try and suppress her urges to help others. She didn't want to risk her chance for this. Who knows what could have happened if the hosts hadn't done what they did when she and Rocky tied? It was a risky move, but it payed off.

"Alright, you've got to be about yourself this time around, Essie…" she told herself. "The next challenge has a double elimination, so you have to focus…"

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: I've been helping others and relying on others for most of this game, in my eyes. So, it's time for me to work for myself and prove myself. I know that I can do this.**

 **000**

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE MAIN AREA IMMEDIATELY! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

 **000**

The four finalists proceeded to the central area from their different locations, not saying anything to each other. It seemed like they were all focused this time around. This was expected, as usually the final four had a lot of confidence amongst them.

The center area was out of the norm, however, as there were three identical go-karts lined up; one was yellow, one was green, and one was blue, replacing the bleachers. Across from them, was a long area covered by a tannish tarp.

"Uh...what's with the carts?" asked Rocky.

"And what's under the tarp?" Esmeralda queried.

"Well, obviously they're part of our challenge, idiots…" Alpha stated, rolling his eyes.

Rocky would have retorted, but decided to ignore him; he wasn't worth it. Esmeralda decided to just ignore him altogether.

"Well, Alpha is correct about the go-karts being part of the challenge", Mew stated. "As for what's under the tarp…"

Zahku unveiled the hidden area, revealing it to be an obstacle course, with three different keys at the very end. From left to right: the first key was small and golden, the second key was silver and medium sized, and the third key was bronze and rusty.

The course itself consisted of a ramp going up and onto a platform that had logs jutting from the ground, which was coated in thick mud. Following the logs was a conveyor belt that ran the opposite direction, with numerous objects falling down on it to hinder the contestants' progress.

After the conveyor belt, there was a set of monkey bars above a pool of Bruxish. Then, there was a rock climbing wall, followed by a zip line that led to a pool of a brown fluid. Following that was a boxing ring with an Ursaring sitting inside. Behind it, the keys sat on a rack next to a red buzzer.

"Now, you may have noticed, there are only three carts and three keys…" Virizion stated. "This is because the first challenge of the day will also be the first elimination of the day!"

"Wait...I thought it was going to be just a standard double elimination…" Esmeralda stated.

"Nope", said Mew. "That'd be much too easy. So, for your first challenge, each of you will compete for the fastest time on this obstacle course."

"One at a time, you'll each take a shot and go through the course without using ANY moves or sly tactics…" Xerneas explained. "The only time you are permitted to use your moves are when you are trying to get past Zahku's friend, Kacey, to hit the buzzer."

The Ursaring didn't greet anyone and simply sat in the ring with his eyes closed. The others exchanged looks of confusion.

"Oh yeah, that guy looks REALLY difficult to fight. I'm s-shaking…" Alpha said sarcastically.

"Alright tough guy. How about you go first, then?" Virizion suggestion.

Alpha gave her a look.

 **000**

 **Alpha: Looks like I can't say shit without getting on one of those bitches' nerves.**

 **000**

Alpha was standing at the base of the ramp. Mew pulled out a stopwatch as the other three contestants watched in amusement. Without using his ability to float or Psychic-type moves, he _had_ to have problems.

"Alright Alpha. In three...two...one...GO!" Mew said, starting the watch.

 **-000-**

Alpha, with his large body and spider-esque legs, climbed up the side of the ramp with ease. He made it up onto the main platform and started walking towards the log-pillars. He gazed downwards and eyed the thick mud before extending his left front arm outwards to grab one of the pillars. He did the same with his right and started looking forward to see what else he could do.

He didn't see any way for him to move, so he groaned and moved his legs back to the platform. He looked at all of the pillars so that he could plan his route across them all. He decided to go for the second row of pillars. Alpha gripped a pillar with his right front and moved his left alongside it before moving his back legs to the first pillars.

In this way, he was able to move across the pillars easier. After a few slip ups and miscalculations, he was able to make it across to the conveyor belt that had a large tube dropping objects onto it.

"How original…" Alpha commented, seeing the conveyor belt floating and tossing the objects back onto the ground upon reaching the edge. He placed a leg on it and left it on, allowing it to slide off. He sighed as he watched a large box slide to the edge.

After it fell, he immediately hopped onto the belt and started walking across it. He saw a few soccer and beach balls bounce off of it before a large rock landed on the belt in front of him. As he continued walking across quickly, he ended up walking over it and starting to run across it.

 **-000-**

"Heheh, look at how awkward he runs!" Sherlock laughed as he and the others watched him progress.

"What's his time looking like?" asked Xerneas, leaning over to see what the stopwatch said.

"So far it's five minutes…" Mew said, eyeing the watch.

"Good…" Virizion stated with a smirk.

 **-000-**

Alpha finally made it off of the conveyor belt and found himself at the monkey bars. Being that there were two ways to go across them, he took the simple way. He climbed up and started going across the top before jumping down from the other side.

He approached the rock climbing wall and rolled his eyes before beginning to climb up with minimum difficulty. Out of the entire course so far, the monkey bars and this wall were the easiest. Once at the top of wall, he eyed the zip line and groaned before grabbing it with his legs and lifting himself up to put the line in his mouth.

He started sliding, but due to his large weight, he snapped the line, causing him to fall onto the ground. He groaned upon landing onto the ground and growled. "Next time, could you make sure the lines are stable and not like fucking floss?!"

"Just keep going, jackass…" said Virizion said as Alpha rolled his eyes and got up to walk to the boxing ring, where the Ursaring was still sitting with its eyes closed.

Alpha had a tough time getting into the ring due to his legs and inability to float, but eventually he made it inside and faced the Ursaring before him.

The Ursaring didn't make a sound, nor did he acknowledge Alpha's presence. Alpha raised a brow and growled.

"Hey! The bastard's broken!" Alpha exclaimed. "He's wasting my time!"

"All you have to do is get past him and hit the buzzer!" Xerneas exclaimed from the side.

Alpha rolled his eyes and prepared to walk past the Ursaring. As he went across the ring and got closer to the large, scarred sea lion, he suddenly felt a sense of...fear. It was so sudden and abrupt that he actually stopped walking.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. The feeling still lingered as he went passed by Kacey. Suddenly, he found himself being whacked back across the ring and into the ropes.

"What the hell!?"

Alpha stared at the Ursaring for a few seconds and saw that he had the same expression. Kacey opened his eyes and stared at the Metagross.

Alpha got back into the ring just as Kacey started standing up. It rose a foot and slammed it down, hard, causing the entire ring to shake and rumble, tossing Alpha back out of the ring.

He groaned in annoyance and used Flash Cannon, which Kacey dodged as Alpha jumped back into the ring and rushed to the buzzer. Kacey used Shadow Claw when Alpha got close, sending him back to the ground.

He growled and used Focus Blast while on the ground, sending Kacey across the ring. Alpha slowly got up and got out of the ring, hitting the buzzer before Kacey got back over to him.

"Thirteen minutes, forty-two seconds…" Mew said after stopping the watch.

"Of course…" Alpha groaned before going back over to them.

"Alright, Rocky, you're up next", said Virizion. "Thirteen minutes is the time to beat. Think you can do it?"

"Uh...I hope so…" Rocky said.

 **-000-**

Rocky stood at the base of the ramp, a bit nervous about the course.

"Alright Rocky...get ready...set...go!"

Rocky immediately charged up the ramp, really wanting to beat Alpha's time. He was glad that the Iron Leg Pokemon went first. With all of the sarcasm and trash he's talked about others, Rocky felt livid that he had a chance to best him at something. The fact that it determined who made it far and who didn't was an added bonus.

He approached the pillars, a bit skeptical about how he was going to get across. He stuck a foot out and pressed it down on the top of one of them to see how stable they were. The one who tested moved a bit, which unnerved him and made him bring the foot back.

"Hmm…" he started as he tried the one next to it. He got the same result. "Okay, so they move a bit…"

He looked at how many there were, forty in total. He swallowed in nervousness. Sucking in a breath, he quickly started trying to cross the pillars, wobbling and losing balance numerous times. He made it halfway there before something bad and extremely painful occurred. As he took another step, the pillars he had his feet on started moving away from each other, causing Rocky to do an involuntarily split that made him scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, holding his crotch area. He tried to bring his legs back together, but found himself unable to. He whimpered as he grabbed onto a nearby pillar to hold himself up as he brought his legs back together, bringing the pillars back as well.

He panted, actually starting to sweat from the stress and pain. He felt soreness in his groin area and realized that he was wasting too much time in this part of the course! Despite the pain in his crotch, he continued forward, actually making it across. He groaned in pain, clutching his crotch as he lied on his back before the conveyor belt.

 **-000-**

"Come ON Rocky!" Xerneas urged. "What's his time looking like?"

"Just now approaching four minutes…" Mew said, peering down at the watch.

"Come on, Rock…" Virizion urged as Alpha rolled his eyes with a growl.

 **-000-**

Rocky finally got up with a wince before turning to the conveyor belt. He eyed all of the objects landing on and either falling or sliding off. He took a deep breath before hopping on and running across the belt, avoid the objects that moved his way. He had to climb over an anchor and a crate and dodge a box of poured out nails.

He stepped over it before making it past the tube and jumping to the next platform. He looked at the monkey bars before looking down and seeing all of the snapping Bruxish. He gulped in fear, seeing all of the hideous fish swimming around.

He went ahead and, after getting situated, grabbed the first bar. He started going across at a pretty leisurely pace, which wasn't going to be very helpful for his time. He remembered seeing Sandra being able to across an entire set in under ten seconds. He, however, always took longer due to the fear of falling. And with Bruxish anxiously waiting to attack him if he fell, yeah he was feeling a LOT of pressure.

A few beads of sweat appeared on his face as he approached the end. He started swinging on the second to last bar before releasing and making it to the next area. He eyed the climbing wall and suddenly felt confidence. He started climbing almost immediately.

" _Come on...you can do this...just keep going…"_ he thought to himself as he made it halfway up the way. The wall began getting a bit curved towards the top, making him a bit more nervous. Alpha was lucky his legs had good grip, because Rocky was having a pretty tough time holding on at the angle he was in.

After a few seconds of groaning and carefully moving his arms, he made it up and lied on his back, panting.

"Fuck...my life…" he panted. He looked at the zipline above his face and reached up while still on his back. He sighed before fully standing back up and grabbing onto the line. Mew had immediately fixed the line when Alpha got done, so there weren't any worries. Or so he thought.

Rocky was lucky that the line only bended and didn't snap under his weight. He started going slower due to this bend, but he still continued.

He immediately made it down and dropped into the brown fluids. The taste was awful, but the smell made his nose burn, but it wasn't a smelly scent.

He climbed out of the pool and started shaking the fluid off of his ass he made his way to the ring, where Kacey was calmly standing with his arms folded. Rocky was skittish. After seeing how he handled Alpha, he worried about what he would happen to him. He knew the Ursaring knew Earthquake and Shadow Claw, but had no clue what his other moves were.

As he got in the ring, Rocky was wary as he held onto the ropes in an attempt to try and get past him easily. However, that would prove to be unsuccessful as Kacey used Earthquake again. The rumbling of the earth shook Rocky violently as he found himself being thrown from the ring, still holding onto the ropes.

"Ugh…" he groaned. He got himself back into the ring, groaning, as he continued moving.

He eventually made it past the Ursaring, who seemed to still be following Rocky with his eyes. As he almost made it, he found himself being grabbed by the tail and pulled back. Rocky yelped and turned around, seeing the Ursaring's eyes tighten in a glare.

Rocky paled.

 **-000-**

The sound of blows landing and exclamations of pain were heard from the ring as the other contestants watched, either wincing or being unaffected by it. The hosts continued looking at the watch.

 **-000-**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rocky exclaimed as he was thrown out of the ring, landing on the buzzer before rolling off.

Mew stopped the watch as Xerneas and Virizion looked at the time.

"Fifteen minutes, thirteen seconds…" Mew stated.

"HA!" Alpha laughed. "Looks like I'm safe!"

Xerneas and Virizion growled, as Sherlock and Esmeralda glared. Rocky picked himself up and limped over before plopping down in disappointment, a sad look on his face as Esmeralda rubbed his side.

"Alright...Esmeralda. You're next up", said Virizion, disappointment evident in her voice. "All you have to do is beat fifteen minutes and you're safe…"

"Rocky, you may want to start worrying…" Xerneas added, making Rocky give her a look.

 **-000-**

Esmeralda stood at the base of the ramp, hunched down as if on the hunt on a savannah.

"Alright. Ready...set...go!"

Esmeralda took off, running up the ramp. She sprinted up and stopped at the pillars. She assessed the situation and immediately started jumping from pillar to pillar with minimum difficulty. Being a feline really had its perks. As she stood in front of the conveyor belt, she waited for the right time and took a deep breath.

She leapt onto the conveyor belt and immediately started running against it. A large iron block landed from the tube. It took up the entire width of the belt, leaving her no room to go anywhere but over. She continued running against the belt and crouched down before leaping high up and grabbing onto the edge of the block and climbing up.

She jumped down and unfortunately landed on a bunch of glass shards, causing her to wince. Looking down, she noticed a bit of blood start to leak from her paws. She had to keep moving though before she fell off of the belt and the objects ended up falling on her. Through the stinging, she continued running, climbing over wooden crates. As she got under the tube, a T-Shirt fell over her face, obscuring her vision and almost causing her to step off of the belt.

Due to the course starting from the ramp, there weren't any other ways to get back to the spot you fell from, so you'd have to start from the beginning, wasting more time.

Esmeralda shook the shirt off of her face and jumped to the next platform, sitting down to assess the damage. She saw a few gashes on the bottom of her paws that were bleeding rather profusely. She placed her right paw back down, causing a red pawprint to be left there.

She hissed upon applying pressure to it. "Damn it…" she cursed, shaking it and blowing on it to ease the pain. She knew that if she used a light Flamethrower, she could cauterize the cuts and stop the bleeding, though her paw would still sting like mad. She'd have to do it after her turn was over since they only permitted moves when they had to make it past Kacey.

She huffed and approached the monkey bars. Recalling how Alpha crossed when he took his turn, she decided to emulate the technique and climb up and across. She wasn't that well when it came to working with only two paws at a time unless she was sitting down while doing the task. Plus, with her injury, she wouldn't have been able to do it anyway.

"Okay...let's, ah...fuck…" she growled as she started her climb up.

She made it up the small ladder and reached up for the first bar. She grabbed it, wincing and tried to pull herself up over the top. Her blood soaked paws, however, made it difficult and slippery for her. She was able to pull it off despite that, though, and lied across the top. She slowly inched her way across to avoid falling through one of the bar gaps.

She eventually made it across, a few drops of blood leaking down into the pool of Bruxish, causing them to erupt into a frenzy. She made it to the rock climbing wall and stared in nervousness. She gulped and started her ascent.

The pain in her paws hindered her a bit, but she was able to push through.

 **-000-**

"Huh...maybe I was a bit wrong about her", Alpha stated. "She surely has more balls than you two…"

Rocky and Sherlock both ignored him, while the hosts just continued to eye the watch.

 **-000-**

Esmeralda made it up the wall and sat down with her paws off of the ground to keep them from stinging and hurting more than they already did because of the climb. She sat there for almost a full minute trying to regain her composure and keep going.

She continued on, grabbing the zipline and sliding down. She was about to slip due to her blood, but she held on long enough and made it to the pool of brown fluid. Immediately, she felt her paws cool. She sighed in relief, but she knew that it was still going to hurt.

She walked towards the ring and climbed inside. She had constantly lifted her front paws to keep them of decent stature. The Ursaring, seeing her condition and the fact that she was a female, sat down as he did initially. His eyes closed.

Esmeralda was still a bit wary, but she moved across the ring. Surprisingly, she made it across and hit the buzzer.

 **-000-**

"Twelve minutes fifty-six seconds…" Mew said. "Impressive. "Even with an injury she beat both of you guys' times!"

Esmeralda limped over and groaned. "A little help?"

Xerneas used Aromatherapy to help her out, closing her gashes.

"Congrats Essie, you have secured a spot in the final three…" said Virizion.

Esmeralda smiled. "Thanks…"

"Alright, Sherlock. Let's see what you've got…"

Sherlock smirked.

 **-000-**

Sherlock stood at the base of the ramp with a smirk. He knew that he was going to have the capability to go through the course with ease. It was a shame Rocky was going to go, but at long as he, himself, was safe.

"Alright Sherlock. You've gotta beat fifteen minutes…" said Mew. "In 3...2...1...GO!"

Sherlock immediately ran up the ramp and rushed to the pillars. He decided to take his time on this part after seeing what happened to the others prior. He wasn't as flexible as Esmeralda, but he was still a bit agile. He started across the pillars, sucking in and holding his breath as he did so.

He felt that making himself lighter would allow him to do better and calm himself; doing so would allow him to keep his balance and not wobble like mad. It proved successful, as he was able to make it halfway across the pillars before getting lightheaded. And due to his brain being large, it had a large effect. He passed out, hitting his head on one of the pillars and he fell into the mud below.

Alpha laughed from the sidelines upon seeing that as Sherlock groaned and sat up in the mud. "Fuck…" he groaned as he rose and steadied himself.

Seeing no way back up other than the ramp, he attempted to climb up one of the pillars for a quicker way. Seeing it as pointless to climb up the one he fell from, he ran towards the one at the end and started his ascent, using his spoons as picks to climb up. He made it up and jumped onto the next platform.

He immediately jumped out onto the conveyor belt and started running, leaping over cushions and boxes. He made it underneath the tube and was about to move past it, but another crate came out and landed on his head. Sherlock growled and got back up before he ended up moving too far.

He started running again and dodged the tube this time. He made it to the other side and of the tube and leapt onto the next platform. He looked at the monkey bars and saw the blood on the bars. He was unsure if Esmeralda had any diseases, and he didn't want to find out. Any blood that wasn't his was off limits. He growled.

However, at this point, he couldn't afford to care. And he could always be healed quickly if he _did_ catch something. He grabbed onto the monkey bars from the bottom, thinking that the overhead strategy was more risky. Due to him going shortly after Esmeralda, the blood was still a bit wet, causing him to slip a bit, causing him to release it and fall into the pool of Bruxish, who began attacking.

 **-000-**

"HA!" Alpha exclaimed. "Looks like your blood is gonna help out me AND your buddy…"

Esmeralda growled.

"He's at seven minutes", said Mew. "Since he fell, he's gonna have to make it back up without using any moves…"

 **-000-**

Sherlock growled as he crawled out of the pool. "What the hell is happening?!" he exclaimed. "I know that I'm better than this!"

He ran all back to the pillars, dodging the falling objects from the conveyor belt. He started climbing up the same pillar he used earlier and found himself right back in front of the conveyor belt. He took a deep breath and jumped onto it, sprinting quickly while climbing over and under objects that came his way.

He made it back across and faced the monkey bars again. This time, he decided to go for the overhead approach, as the bottom seemed to bring him failure and he wasn't going to risk it. He stayed on all fours and pulled himself across the playground accessory.

He made it across and immediately came upon the wall. He started climbing up the side rather quickly, allowing his legs to dangle as he held himself up. There were many grips on the wall, so he got winded pretty quickly. He groaned to himself as he suddenly felt a headache emerging. He tried to hurry up and make it up the wall, but he ended up losing his grip and falling all the way down with a _THUD!_

Sherlock groaned. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed.

 **-000-**

"STOP GETTING OVERCONFIDENT AND TAKE YOUR TIME!" Esmeralda shouted at him.

 **-000-**

Sherlock growled. He wasn't getting overconfident. Something felt...off. He glared at Alpha from the sidelines, but didn't notice anything different about him or seeing him hold anything.

He started climbing back up the wall, keeping an eye on Alpha in the corner of his eye. He had felt off ever since he started the course and he had a feeling that Alpha was behind it with his stupid gems. He continued climbing up the wall, and this time successfully made it all the way up the side.

He walked to the zipline and grabbed onto it before sliding on down. He let go, landing in the brown substance before quickly climbing out. He rushed to the ring and instantly charged up a Focus Blast, launching it at Kacey.

The Ursaring dodged it and rushed towards him with a Shadow Claw, but Sherlock moved to the side and rushed to hit the button. Kacey stomped hard on the ground, using Earthquake, causing Sherlock to trip.

The Ursaring rushed back over and used Shadow Claw numerous times before grabbing him by the mustache and swinging him around. Kacey threw him upwards, but Sherlock stopped midair and fired a Focus Blast down at him at the same time Kacey used Stone Edge.

Sherlock landed on the ground, actually unconscious, while Kacey remained standing, the stones around him reflecting the Focus Blast.

He returned to his original place and sat back down.

 **-000-**

"Wait...since Sherlock is knocked out...what does that mean?" asked Rocky.

"Well...he's just hit fourteen minutes, so you'd better hope he stays down long enough…" Mew said.

"Uh...the bastard ain't moving", Alpha said, pointing to Sherlock. "So, I think that this warrants an automatic elimination. I mean...he IS the only one who actually got knocked out by that Ursaring…"

He had a point. None of the hosts could deny it. They exchanged glances. However, just as they were about to call him out, Sherlock groaned and slowly started to rise up. He held his head and growled.

"Ugh…" Alpha groaned.

 **-000-**

Sherlock found himself back at the opposite side of the ring and decided that since he was permitted to use his abilities, he would take the easy route. He floated high enough so that Kacey couldn't reach him and hovered directly above the button. Seeing this, Kacey got on the rope as Sherlock was about to hit his button and slammed him down.

"FOUL! I WASN'T EVEN IN THE RING!" Sherlock shouted.

 **-000-**

"We didn't say anything about that not being able to happen…" Virizion replied

"Kacey no like wusses…" Zahku stated.

"Eleven...twelve...thirteen...fourteen…" Alpha counted. "There. Now he's officially in last place. Can we move on now?"

The hosts glared at him, as did Rocky and Esmeralda. However, there was also a look of shock from them as Sherlock groaned, Kacey getting off of him.

"That was Mudsdale shit!" Sherlock exclaimed, getting up. "I was about to win!"

"Yeah, well sucks for you…" Alpha laughed.

"Sherlock, sorry, but you're out…"

Sherlock growled before turning to Rocky and Esmeralda. "Make sure that he doesn't make it further…"

Both of them nodded.

"Well Sherlock, you're no longer in the competition, but, you get to watch these three fight it out and see who will be joining you in the cannon", Xerneas stated.

"Oh yes, I'm oozing with anticipation of my losing companion…" Sherlock muttered sarcastically, his arms folded in a huff.

"Alright, Alpha, Rocky, Esmeralda, follow us to the main beach", said Virizion. "Zahku, Kacey...bring the key rack and the go-karts to the beach as well. It's time."

Both of them nodded.

 **000**

They all made it to the beach, where they saw three sets of flags. One set had Alpha's face, the second had Esmeralda's, and the third had Rocky's.

"Wait...what's with the flags?" asked Rocky.

"And how come I don't have any with MY face?!" Sherlock blustered. "I still had a chance, you know!"

"Oh we know. We just got rid of them after we found out you lost", said Mew. "So...pretty much before we got here…"

"Now...for the next challenge…" said Virizion as Zahku and Kacey arrived at the beach with the go-karts and key rack.

They placed them in order and placed the key rack next to Xerneas.

"You will each take your flags and place them at the points of the island…" Virizion continued.

"Didn't we just do something dealing with these stupid island points?" Alpha queried.

"We will disqualify you…" Xerneas threatened. "Just shut it…"

Alpha glared.

"Now. Once you place your flags at each point, you win", said Virizion. "It's about doing this the fastest…"

"And based on the times in the last challenge…" Xerneas started. "Esmeralda, you get the gold key. Alpha gets the silver key, unfortunately, and Rocky gets the rusty bronze key, again, unfortunately…"

Mew handed each player their key.

"Alright, each key allows you to drive a certain go-kart", Mew explained. "Each go-kart has its own special perk, so use them wisely. Gold goes to yellow, silver goes to blue, and bronze goes to green."

"Now, take your flags and go-karts and wait for us to tell you to go…"

Esmeralda grabbed her flags with her tail and headed to her cart, while Rocky grabbed his and Alpha teleported them to his cart before going over.

Once they were all situated with their carts, they turned to the hosts.

"Alright...ready….set...GO!"

All three finalists inserted their keys into the ignitions and sped off, well, Esmeralda and Alpha did, while Rocky's engine sputtered a bit.

 **000**

 **Rocky: I'm not surprised…**

 **000**

When the two of them left in order to go around the island, Rocky pounded on the back of his go-kart to get it to go faster, but found himself unable to do anything to help.

Seeing this, Sherlock groaned. "Am I allowed to help?" asked Sherlock. "Because this seems unfair…"

"He got the slowest time out of the three of them, so that's what he has to deal with…" said Mew. "Though I AM a bit surprised that Esmeralda and Alpha didn't go ahead and place their first flags here. This is still considered a point…"

Hearing that, Sherlock chuckled to himself. "Rocky! Place a flag here! This is a point!"

Rocky heard him shout that and looked at his right side, seeing that this part of the large beach ended in a point. He smirked as he grabbed a flag and rushed toward the point. He placed his flag down and rushed back to his go-kart, which still wouldn't really start.

He groaned before hitting it again, which helped it rev up, allowing him to move forward slowly, but surely.

 **000**

Esmeralda was in the lead at the moment as she pulled up at the next island point, which was no more than 100 feet from the previous one. They could have really just run like in the last challenge. She stopped it and hopped out, running towards the point. On her way, she heard a _CRASH!_ Turning around, she saw that Alpha had rammed into her go-kart, knocking all of her flags out as he climbed out.

She growled and placed her first flag as Alpha got out of his cart. "WHAT THE HELL, ALPHA?!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Alpha asked, using kinesis to grab one of his flags and start to float to the point.

"You crashed into my cart on purpose didn't you!?" Esmeralda exclaimed with a glare.

"This is a competition honey. Deal with it…" Alpha responded.

Esmeralda growled and used Flamethrower on his go-kart, only for it to bounce back at her. "What the-?"

Alpha stuck his flag into the ground and turned around to see Esmeralda attempting to destroy his go-kart. So pathetic...yet amusing. He floated back over and got into his cart before speeding off, blowing sand in Esmeralda's face.

Growling, she looked over her cart to see if any major damage was done and found nothing. So, she hopped inside and sped off after Alpha.

 **000**

Rocky's go-kart was still going slowly, stopping after every few feet. After about five minutes, he made it to the next point, his go-kart still sputtering.

"Ugh...this is ridiculous. At this rate I'm going to lose for sure!" he exclaimed as he finally stopped. He took one of his flags and walked to the next tip. He stuck it in the ground next to the others before heading back to his cart.

He finally noticed the muddy tracks in the sand and sighed. "They're gonna win. I already know it…"

He started to go to the next point, at the same pace as he had been going. Throughout this time, he sighed in disappointment and confusion.

"Why is this go-kart so terrible?" he asked. "I thought we were all supposed to have a fair chance…" he said as he kept going and stopping frequently.

As he crossed the shallow tide pool that led to the next point, he started looking at the buttons and switches on either side of his go-kart. He saw a button that said 'Easy Rider' and a few switches with the word 'Boost' over it. There was a button underneath those that said 'Shell'.

He was curious, but also wary. With the condition this go-kart was already in, he didn't want to risk making it worse. However, since it seemed like he was going to lose anyway, he decided to try them out. He pressed the 'Easy Rider' button as suddenly, he felt himself moving much smoother.

He looked to his side and saw that his wheels were at the side and a blue light was coming from the bottom. He also heard his engine purring normally.

He smiled as he made it to the next point and hopped out of the go-kart. He took a gander at it from the outside and saw that it was hovering! He smiled widely as he went back up to it and grabbed another one of his flags. He headed to the tip, where two other flags were already standing. He went back to his go-kart and climbed inside before punching the gas. The cart still had the same speed, it was just going much smoother for him at this point.

"Come on!" he exclaimed as he continued pressing his foot on the gas. He looked at the switches and flipped up all of the them. Nothing happened initially, so he pressed the 'Shell' button, causing a Shellder to fire from a cannon that emerged from the engine.

"Whoa…" he said, watching he Shellder spin and go around the edges of the island.

 **000**

Esmeralda had a nail gun attached to the back of her engine firing at Alpha's go-kart. There were all doing nothing due to his forcefield though. She stopped her go-kart as she rushed to the next tip of the island at the Shipwrecked area with a flag in her tail.

Alpha hit the boost on his own go-kart and rammed into Esmeralda's again, causing it to roll towards a rocky wall.

Esmeralda heard the crashing sound again and growled. The bastard had rammed into her go-kart each time, vexing her to no end.

With that move, Alpha decided to take the easy route for this and used Kinesis to float his flag over without leaving his go-kart.

Esmeralda saw this and tried to burn his flag, but it moved before he finally placed it. She growled as she heard him speed off. She placed her flag down and rushed towards her go-kart, which was now facing the rocks.

She hopped inside of it and hit the reverse pedal, only to be hit by a Shellder in the process.

"OW!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head.

The Shellder then sprayed her with water, making her groan as she backed away to go around the rocks and to the next point.

 **-000-**

Rocky's go-kart was going extremely fast around the corners, eventually causing him to crash into the ship. Luckily, with him being a Rock type, he didn't get really bad cuts. He checked his go-kart and saw that it was pretty damaged at the front. He hit the reverse and it slowly backed away before blasting backwards, making him fall out of it and causing it to land in front of him.

"Ugh...fuck my life…" he groaned. He looked to the left of himself and saw the other flags. He quickly got up and popped his back before grabbing one of his fallen flags and rushing over to the tip.

After placing it, he rushed back to his go-kart, which wasn't functioning that well at this point. It looked very damaged, but he got back in it anyway. It was the only way. He only had one flag remaining, and if he used the boost and a few Shellder, he may actually have a chance.

He took a deep breath and turned a few boosts down and pressed the gas before speeding around at an average speed.

 **000**

Alpha made it to the frigid point of the island and placed his flag at the end as Esmeralda came up and rammed into his go-kart, sending it rolling towards the cracking ice.

"HA!" Esmeralda exclaimed as she got out of her go-kart and grabbed her flag to place it on the edge.

Alpha held an indifferent expression as he watched his cart sink into the freezing water. He turned towards Esmeralda's cart before going over to it and tossing it into the water via Kinesis.

Esmeralda turned back around and saw Alpha tossing her cart away. She gaped.

"YOU BASTARD!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you started it…" Alpha said, uncaring. "And now neither of us have our last flag…"

"AHHHH!" they both heard as Rocky crashed into the icy cave.

"Hey, a free go-kart...how splendid…" said Alpha.

Rocky climbed out of his go-kart with a groan, his final flag in his hand. He went over, passing by them, and placed the flag down.

"Alright, so-"

"Thanks for the go-kart, idiot…" said Alpha as he got inside of Rocky's go-kart.

"HEY!" Rocky exclaimed.

"FREEZE, ALPHA!" Xerneas said as she, Mew, Virizion, and Sherlock were teleported to the frigid area.

"Was that supposed to be some stupid pun?" Alpha asked.

"Quiet!" Virizion growled. "We have some great news. The challenge is now over!"

"WHAT?!" Alpha and Esmeralda exclaimed.

"But, we didn't get to place our last flags!" Esmeralda exclaimed.

"Yes, we saw that, and because of that, we are declaring you and Rocky the winners!"

"WHAT?!" Alpha exclaimed angrily. "Okay, you three are the dumbest hosts I have ever seen in my fucking life!" he stated, floating over. "Last challenge when I won fairly, you made everything null and void because of these morons! Now you're just handing them the win because you WANT to? That's bias and I have every right to sue you!"

"Uh...actually Alpha, this IS fair…" said Mew. "Unlike you and Esmeralda, Rocky actually placed his first flag when we were all at the beach, meaning this was his last flag. That guaranteed his spot…"

"And for Esmeralda. She knocked your cart into the water first, which would cause _you_ to be last place if we went in order based on who lasted the longest with their cart", Virizion explained. "And since this time seems to be that case...it's fair that Essie and Rocky gain access to the final two."

Both of them exchanged looks before cheering and hugging.

Alpha growled.

"HA!" Sherlock laughed.

"What are you laughing at? You lost, too and you're not gonna be rich…" Alpha stated. "Hey, neither are you. That's why I'm laughing…"

"Ha! That's what you think, buddy…" Alpha stated. "Even if I'm out of this stupid competition, those gems I've gathered will get me an instant 1 million Poke off the bat…"

"Wait...WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed, including the hosts.

"Yeah, you nimrods didn't know about the island yourselves, so I did some research before getting here and saw that the island had those trainer zombies here, but also that there are sought after gems worth millions of Poke here…" Alpha explained. "You idiots thought that they were going to be used for evil, but the only thing I used their power for was to cause paranoia for this idiot and to switch some vote results a couple of times."

"You...YOU...BASTARD!" Sherlock groaned.

"It's called being smart. So insult me all you want. I'm still gonna be getting money out of this. Hell, maybe even more than this shitty island has to offer!"

Everyone glared at him.

 **000**

Sherlock as inside of the cannon. "This is total bullshit!" he growled.

"Deal with it…" Alpha said from outside. It seemed like they were going away separately. "Fire away!"

"Uh...not just yet…" said Mew as he tapped Alpha was something, causing him to disappear. That something...was a Master Ball.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Alpha yelled. "You're such sore losers! I'm the best and I always will be!"

Mew floated up and threw the Master Ball down the chamber of the cannon, missing Sherlock's face. He then moved out of the way, firing both of them away.

Rocky and Esmeralda exchanged glances.

"Congratulations you two. You are our finalists…" Virizion said cheerily as the two of them smiled.

"Who will come out on top this season? Find out next time on the finale of Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!" Mew announced.

 **000**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who is still reviewing and who has held on with this series for so long! It's been a long time since my awful beginning and I'd just like to thank everyone who has sent OCs and support my way. It's really amazing and really lets me know that you all care. I have a few questions regarding the whole series for those who have been here for a long time:**

 **What was your favorite season?**

 **Least favorite season?**

 **Favorite villain?**

 **Least favorite villain?**

 **Favorite overall character?**

 **Least favorite character?  
**

 **All time favorite episode?**

 **Least favorite episode?**

 **Favorite moment?**

 **Least favorite moment?**

 **And feel free to ask me questions as well if you wish. Thanks again and I'll see you all next time on the finale of Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	27. It's the End, Of Course!

**Be sure to read the very end.**

 **000**

 **Announcer: This season on Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island. 26 all new players were split up into two teams and battled it out for 2,000,000 Poke. This season was full of strangeness: from ladyboy Milotics to yaoi loving Gourgeists. They participated in challenges that tested their patience and social abilities, leaving many annoyed in an instant. One by one, they became cannon food, leaving the final two we have now.**

 **Who will win? Will it be Rock Hard Rocky? Or the Elegant Esmeralda? FInd out right now on the season finale of Total...Pokemon...Parafrosyni Island!**

 **000**

 ***Intro plays***

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: Wow...I can't believe that I've made it this far! Will all of the insanity that's happened on this island, it's kind of relieving that it's almost over.**

 **000**

 **Rocky: I expected to be gone almost as soon as the merge hit because of my size and intimidation factor, but it seemed that no one really thought of me in that light. I'm not sure whether to be happy or upset about that…**

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: I can only hope that Rocky puts up a good fight and doesn't just hand me the win. I mean, it'd be very gentlemanly, but it's unnecessary. I want this to be fair.**

 **000**

 **Rocky: I'm surprised, but not surprised that Essie's made it this far. She's been pretty under the radar throughout the competition and I'm happy for her. But, I hope she knows that I won't take it easy on her just because we're friends.**

 **We both have a competition to win…**

 **000**

"ROCKY! ESMERALDA! Please report to the central area, IMMEDIATELY!" Mew exclaimed as he, Virizion, Xerneas, and Victini floated around the area.

"And here you are again to participate in the finale of a season you didn't finish hosting yourself…" Virizion said.

"Hell, you shouldn't even be here if you're the one who made them compete on this bullshit island anyway!" Xerneas exclaimed.

"Uh...you sure that's not the opposite?" Victini asked. "I'm the one who started up the competition on this island, while you two were just replacements for me. So, theoretically-"

"Shut up...just shut up", Mew said. "You're here. You don't need to argue anything."

"Oh...someone's gotten more ballsy…" Victini teased. "Good to see…"

"Go fuck yourself…" Mew replied as Esmeralda and Rocky came onto the scene.

"Welcome, you two!" Victini greeted as they approached.

"Congrats on making it to the final two…" said Virizion. "And I have to say, quite the unlikely pair, to be honest."

The two finalists exchanged sheepish looks, small smiles on their faces. Suddenly, the small smiles were replaced with flinches as a faint whirring sound suddenly got louder as something got closer. A large tiltrotor was landing, sending dust in their direction.

"And, as per every season finale, welcome back all of the eliminated contestants!" Mew announced as the door of the tiltrotor opened. "Ophelia. Pia. Violetta. Jocelyn. Rika. Luther. Donnel. Chlotz. Macey. Tiffanie. Karen. Rex. Roscoe. Jadia. Ace. Chase. Kaia. Autumn. Taylor. Jarred. Sandra. Brian. Alpha and Sherlock!"

All of the eliminated contestants exited the aerial vehicle and headed to a specific set of bleachers, both of which were moved back after the last challenge. One set had Rocky's head above it, while the other had Esmeralda's.

Sandra, Alpha, Macey, Jocelyn, Ophelia, Pia, Violetta, Chlotz, Taylor, Ace, Chase, and Autumn were all on Rocky's side, while Roscoe, Jadia, Jarred, Luther, Kaia, Donnel, Brian, Sherlock, Rika, Tiffanie, Karen, and Rex were on Esmeralda's side.

"Hey guys…" Rocky greeted.

"Kick her ass, Rocky!" Sandra called.

Rocky facepalmed immediately, as Esmeralda giggled.

"You can do it, Essie!" Roscoe called.

Esmeralda smiled with a blush.

"Alrighty, now that everyone's here...let's get on to the challenge explanation", said Victini. "Also like all of our season finales, this final challenge will be a race of sorts."

"That's right. First, you all must race to the mountain and grab a flag with your designated color on it. Esmeralda, you're red and Rocky, you'll be green. Once you grab that flag, you have to make your way back down and head to the freezing point of the island. At that point, you will find two dunk tanks, one with Zahku inside and the other with Kacey inside. You must place your flags into the slot of the tank and a fine line with appear that you will have to stand behind. You must then throw snowballs at the target to try and dunk them", Xerneas explained.

"When you successfully dunk them, you will get a card that will have three riddles written on them", Virizion continued. "You must find the items that correspond with each riddle and then head to the hole in the back of the Reshirams' cave. You must simply toss the objects down into the hole, which will open a hatch with a baseball bat."

"Once you retrieve that bat, all you have to do is rush back here…" Mew finished, teleporting two piñatas, one red and one green, to the area. "And smash your piñata. The first competitor to complete those tasks will win Total Pokemon: Parafrosyni Island."

"Did this challenge really need to be that elaborate?" Alpha asked.

"It's the finale!" Chase exclaimed. "The challenges are always unnecessarily long and tedious…"

"Which is why you're not here…" Victini stated.

Chase gave him a look. "You have no effect on me, rat…"

"That's _fox_ to you…" Victini responded.

"Are we allowed to help them in any way?" asked Donnel.

"Nope", said Mew. "They have to go at this alone…"

Words of encouragement were shouted at them as the two finalists exchanged nervous looks.

"Now, as you all may know me, there _are_ hindrances in this race", Victini stated, making the two glare at him.

"I'm not even really surprised", Esmeralda stated, shaking her head in annoyance.

"There are explosives in the mountain, just like in the other challenge, the snow is pretty melted, and there are Golurk guarding the Reshirams' cave", Victini explained.

"Have I told you how much I dislike you?" asked Rocky. "If not. I'm saying it now. You suck…"

"Actually, Rocky. _You_ suck, he just receives the-"

"THANK YOU! MACEY…" Mew interrupted. "We don't need that information…"

"How the heck did you even let her back here and not have her in a straight jacket and one of those Hannibal Lecter masks?" asked Sherlock.

"The same could be said about Thing One and Thing Two over here…" Taylor said, gesturing to Violetta and Ophelia.

"The Junkyard Jerk has possessed you all!" Ophelia exclaimed. "You're turning against me!"

"NOOO!" both she and Violetta shrieked.

"Taylor...shut it", said Ace growled. "You critically injured someone, you don't get to say anything…"

Taylor scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I felt sorry about the fucking situation! Will you get over it already?!"

"You almost killed my si-" Chase started before remembering the reward that his parents got from this competition. "Never mind…"

"Alright. Rocky, Esmeralda. Get ready...your final challenge is about to begin", said Mew.

More cheering was heard as the two faced in the direction of the mountain. They exchanged confident smiles, but on the inside, both of them were very nervous.

"Alright. In three...two...one...GO!"

The two of them started running toward the mountain.

 **000**

Esmeralda, being more agile and smaller, was able to sprint faster than Rocky, who was trying his hardest to push forward. He ended up tripping over a log. Esmeralda stopped briefly, wanting to see if he was okay, but after seeing him start to pick himself up, she continued to run.

Rocky groaned a bit before continuing after her.

The foliage of the forest seemed to have been amped up, as all of the bushes and leaves had gotten thicker and larger. In addition, there were now more noticeable vines scattered about. This was even more noticeable when-

"EEEEEEEK!" Esmeralda shrieked as her hind leg was caught in a snare, hoisting her from a branch. She growled, looking up at her leg. She used Flamethrower on the branch, burning through it and causing her to drop back down. She groaned and shook herself off.

 **000**

 **Esmeralda: Of course there are vine snares because why not! Figures he wouldn't warn us about them…**

 **000**

Esmeralda now had to be cautious when she saw vines around, which was going to be rather difficult considering that mostly vines and bushes were visible across the way. She heard running coming behind her, though, so, against her better judgment, she used a light Flamethrower to burn through the vines and twigs in the way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", she repeated as she ran through, burning all of the vines along the ground. Unknowingly making a clear path for Rocky, who just continued running straight through.

Eventually, she made it out and found herself at the mountainside. She took a deep breath. "Alright...here we go…"

As she started climbing up, she realized something.

"The stairs…" she whispered to herself. Once she was fully on a ledge, she looked over the side and saw Rocky heading right of the mountain. She didn't know if he remembered where the stairs were or if he was just looking for another area to climb.

"Dammit…" she muttered as she looked along the mountainside. She saw a few other ledges at different angles and heights. As Rocky continued heading in that direction. She wanted to go after him in the same direction, but didn't want to have to go all the way back down; he already had a lead on her. She also didn't want to go along the mountainside because of the explosives…

She groaned to herself and decided to go ahead and stay along the mountainside.

 **-000-**

Rocky was panting as he ran around the base of the mountain in order to find the staircase from an earlier challenge. He didn't like the idea of climbing without knowing where the explosives were, so he desperately needed to find them. He ran almost a mile around, but still came up empty.

He panted more and more, eventually stopping to catch his breath. He had seen Esmeralda climb up the mountain almost as soon as she came upon it, so he actually expected to hear some explosions go off and was surprised when he didn't. Then again, she was curvy and light on her feet, so he could understand if she hadn't set any off.

"Arceus I wish I had a water bottle or something…" he stated, sweating a bit.

The Armor Pokemon heard shuffling up above and saw a couple of pebbles tumble from the side of the mountain. Turning around and looking up, he saw Esmeralda steadily crossing a thin ledge while on her hind legs, her claws locked to the mountain.

Rocky groaned. He didn't even really know if the stairs were in this direction. He just guessed. For all either of them knew, they were running _away_ from the stairs and it'd take them almost two hours to go around the entire mountain to possibly find them.

He picked himself up and proceeded to jog this time, as he still hadn't regained all of his energy. Esmeralda had decided to start climbing upwards again, seeing a more spacious ledge higher up.

 _BOOM!_

Esmeralda screamed as she was thrown back from the explosion site, landing on a lower ledge. She groaned as she coughed a bit, spitting out a bit of gunpowder and dust.

"Fuck you, Victini…" she growled as she started coughing and spitting out more dust.

Rocky heard the explosion and grew worried, but decided to continue anyway. Much to his relief, as he turned a corner, he eyed the staircase a few more feet. He panted with a smile, leaning against the mountain with an arm.

He looked up and didn't see Esmeralda anywhere, so he continued around, making it to the staircase.

"Okay, you can do this, Rocky…" he told himself before he actually looked at how high he had to go. He groaned and decided to just plop on the ground to rest a bit longer. The mountain itself was over 60,000 feet high, so these stairs were were going to really take a toll on him.

 **-000-**

Esmeralda rose herself up and shook herself. "Well, there's likely more where that came from…" she muttered under her breath and she tried climbing upwards again, this time climbing from a much lower ledge thanks to the explosion.

She tried to make an effort and listen around for any possible devices that may have been planted into the mountainside. She decided that once she was back on a wider ledge, she looked in the direction that Rocky went and thought of something risky.

She unsheathed all of her claws and jumped onto the wall, clinging to it. She gained a smile and took a breath, hoping not to run into any more explosives.

She started running along the walls.

 **-000-**

After a couple minutes of rest, Rocky started up the stairs. He was running at first, but he started slowing down after about 25 steps. This occurred in those same intervals for a while until he eventually grew exhausted yet again. He was only about a quarter of the way up when he heard explosions growing near.

"What the-" he started before looking to the side. He saw Esmeralda running in his direction, causing him to immediately start running up noticed him running up the stairs and started running up after him.

 **-000-**

The two were neck and neck as they both ran up the mountainside. Rocky was getting winded, but he kept pushing himself to avoid Esmeralda. Esmeralda, however, had plentiful stamina was had no issues going up. Well, until-

 _BOOM!_

She was able to dodge the explosion this time, letting go at the right moment to grip back on when she started sliding back down. It seemed like numerous explosions were beginning to go off, as Rocky had fallen down a few times on the way up the stairs; they were no exception.

After about twenty more minutes, Esmeralda finally made it to the top, where she stopped and panted to catch her breath as her body was covered in soot. She had been blown up seven more times as she came up, while Rocky was blown up many more times. Apparently there had been more explosives on the staircase itself than the rest of the mountain. Typical Victini move.

She padded towards her red flag and yanked it out with her tail. She walked back towards the staircase, which, now thanks to Rocky, was likely free of explosives for the most part. However, she decided to be a bit fair, so she grabbed Rocky's flag as well.

She made a grand leap down, landing directly in front of Rocky, who was practically crawling up now, his body smoking and covered in soot, like her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ugh…" Rocky groaned in response.

"Well...here", she said, stabbing his green flag into the ground behind him. She continued back down the stairs as Rocky sighed.

 **000**

Esmeralda made it back down after about twenty more minutes, actually making her winded. She looked back up and saw that Rocky was still near the top. She had a good enough lead, so she decided to lie down for a while.

 **-000-**

After a ten minute rest, Esmeralda stretched, smacking her lips. She turned back around and saw Rocky rushing down the stairs with his flag. She gasped and immediately took off to the left.

 **000**

Everyone was still at the main area watching.

"Okay, this is the worst race I've ever seen…" Alpha said. "They keep sleeping for ten minutes and we're stuck watching them do it!"

"Hey, it's not their fault they can't float like you…" Ace replied with a glare.

"I'm just glad Essie's in the lead…" Kaia said. "No offense to Rocky."

"I don't really see this as a race in the slightest", Karen stated. "What kind of final race has the final two helping each other in some way?"

"Well, this is the kind of finale you get when I leave early…" Victini commented.

"Fuck off…" Xerneas replied.

"Hey, he's not really wrong…" said Sherlock. "No offense to either one of them, but their lack of an actual competitive spirit is going to cause this to be longer and less entertaining…"

"Figures the two boring goody-goodies are making this uninteresting…." Taylor commented.

"Shut it!"

 **000**

Esmeralda made it to the freezing point of the island, which was surprisingly cool as opposed to its normally frigid temperature.

"Well, Victini _did_ say he made some of the snow melt", Esmeralda said to herself. "He had to do it somehow, I suppose…"

The snow was still cold as she continued walking, eventually finding Zahku and Kacey in their separate dunk tanks.

"Finally someone come!" Zahku exclaimed. "Zahku's privates were getting frostbite from cold seat…"

Kacey, upon hearing that, only shook his head.

"Uh...right…" Esmeralda said as she stood before the two tanks. She knew that there wouldn't be that big of a difference between who she chose, so she went ahead and picked Zahku to knock down.

She put her flag into the slot attached to the tank and a metal whirring sound was heard behind her. Turning around, she saw that there was now a metal strip a bit further back from where she was already standing. Using context clues and remembering how this challenge went, she sighed as she moved back behind the strip.

She started lifting her paws from the snow where she was now standing. It was very melted and unsatisfactory for her. "How am I supposed to be able to throw this?" she asked, scooping up snow in her paw as it dripped through her toes.

She tossed a bit of snow in the direction of Zahku, with it all separating and flying everywhere in the process. She scoffed. "You've gotta be joking!" she groaned. She started scooping up a bunch more snow into a ball and sat down, trying to throw it. The snow melted midair and, again, separated. She growled.

"How am I supposed to do this if the snow is melting fast!?"

She heard twigs breaking and leaves shuffling, so she kept creating snowballs and trying to throw them at the target, but to no avail.

Rocky emerged from the bushes, panting erratically as he walked over to the tank that Kacey was in and placed his flag before falling on his face. He lifted his face from the ground, wet snow sliding off his face in the aftermath as he groaned.

Esmeralda continued trying to toss the snowballs she created at the target, getting no results, still. Rocky slowly got onto his feet. He was usually a bit more energetic than this, but the running to the mountain, having to climb all the way up and down the stairs, and then having to run back to this area had drained most of that energy.

He was amazed that Esmeralda was still functioning well, but the truth was that she was exhausted herself. Esmeralda continued throwing the balls at the target and they just continued to fall apart midair.

"Come on Lady Cat, you can do it!" Zahku urged.

"Isn't that water cold?" asked Rocky as he walked behind the bar in front of Kacey's tank.

"Zahku no care…" Zahku replied.

Rocky sighed as he bend down to pick up a bunch of snow. He threw the ball hard toward th tank, hitting the target on his first try. Kacey was dunked into the water, but he immediately punched a hole though and climbed out, draining the water along with him.

Esmeralda gaped in shock as Rocky shook melted snow out of his hand. A whirring sound was hard as the bar that distanced him from Kacey produced a card. Rocky bent down and picked it up. There were three riddles posted on it.

"1. It's not so hard to stop and think. You use me to get something to drink…" Rocky read. "Find me where you least expect. Well, actually, this place is just a wreck…"

He started walking away, pondering about what the riddle even meant, leaving Esmeralda to continue trying to dunk Zahku.

 **000**

"You use me to get something to drink…" Rocky repeated as he walked towards the Zekroms' shelter. "So...it's like a cup or a mug or something. Find me where you least expect...this place is just a wreck…"

"Wreck...wait, am I supposed to go to where the shipwreck is?" he asked himself. "It's the only actual place that has to deal with a wreck of some sort…"

He stopped walking and began heading to the top point of the island. While he walked there, he decided to go ahead and try to decipher the other riddles as well so that he had a clear path to follow.

"2. You do not like me, I don't care. My touch will be a cold affair. Find me where you just began and hope you don't mess up again", he read. Rocky immediately stopped. The clue said to find it where he just began. That meant…

"I have to go BACK to the freezing point?!" he exclaimed annoyedly. "Fuck! Me!"

He looked down at the last riddle. "3. This part of me is strange it seems. Polish me and I will gleam. I psi at times when I realize. Our holder really needs to prioritize…"

Okay, that one made him draw a blank. He had confirmation about the top point and freezing points of the island, so he'd have to think about the last one once he procured the other two objects.

 **-000-**

After about a seven minute journey, he made it to the top point of the island. He eyed the shipwreck cautiously. Victini didn't say anything about the riddles, but he had a feeling that he had booby-trapped these locations as well.

He approached the ship and entered through the hole in the hull. He instantly found a chalice sitting in the sand, glimmering from the light entering through the side of the damaged ship. He threw some sand in the direction of the chalice, trying to see if it was rigged.

Seeing no effect, he walked to it and picked it up before starting to leave the ship. He got out of the area and started heading to the right to go back to the freezing point.

 **000**

Esmeralda was still lobbing snowballs at the tank. Eventually, in her frustration, she made a compact enough snowball and threw it, hitting the target and dunking Zahku.

"FINALLY!" she exclaimed.

She retrieved her card and immediately ran from the area, heading to the junkyard shelter. With these being riddles, she decided that she needed to be in a place of comfort to regain her strength and to fully use her mind.

However, she knew that she had taken a long time to dunk Zahku, so Rocky probably had a good lead. She stopped running in the middle of the forest and sat down, raising the card so that she could read it.

"1. I'm used when you are sleeping. Your head has so much weight. Junk and trash are common around. This place isn't so great…" she read. "A pillow at the junkyard…?" she said questioningly as she started running to the junkyard again.

Once she made it there, lo and behold, a dirty pillow was seen at the door of the shelter. She shook her head and immediately went over to it. She looked back at her card.

"2. Don't mess with the best, I'll never confess. I'll capture you in an instant. No point in being resistant", she read. "I'll capture you in an instant...no being resistant. So, like a Master Ball?"

She continued reading. "Resistance is futile, but I guess if you're brave. Guarded in front of the Reshiram's cave…"

She stared blankly at the card for a few seconds. "Well...that's uh...pretty blatant…" she said. "I guess I can go there last."

She looked down at the final riddle and immediately blushed. Her ex-boyfriend had used this one on her before.

"3. On everyone there is a part that brings them lots of joy. One gets massaged and the other destroyed. When combined, you are bound to hear tons of shrieks and in the end, your legs are weak…" she read before gulping. "You know what this means, and what do you know, your spouse is here, it seems…"

 **000**

"Uh...what exactly is that riddle detailing?" asked Jarred, as Roscoe was blushing like mad and unable to speak.

"This", Victini said, floating a folded picture towards Roscoe's crotch area.

"Okay, this seems a bit too provocative…" said Brian, folding his arms.

"Oh please, you're just jealous that Roscoe's the one who's gonna get felt up when Esmeralda gets back here…" Karen stated, rolling her eyes.

"Preposterous!"

"Uh...why is that between his legs anyway?" asked Rika.

"...How old are you, exactly?" Alpha asked, giving her a look.

 **000**

Rocky was still attempting to decipher the final riddle he had. He had gotten the chalice from the boat and the stone from inside of the cave of the freezing point, but this last riddle was really weird for him.

"This part of me is strange it seems. Polish me and I will gleam. I psi at times when I realize. Our holder really needs to prioritize…" he reread.

"I psi at times…" he started. "Why'd they spell sigh like this?"

He started thinking a bit harder and realized that 'psi' was an actual, valid spelling of the word. "Wait...so….'psi' like in 'psychic'?"

He facepalmed himself. "Arceus, I'm stupid…"

"Our holder needs to prioritize...and it's dealing with something psychic…" he reasoned. "The only Psychic-types here are Tiffanie, Pia, Rika, Brian, Alpha, and Sherlock. And priority wise, I think they're all okay…"

"Either way, it looks like I'm supposed to go back to the others…" he said as he started heading in that direction.

 **-000-**

He made it back to central area of the island, where he saw Esmeralda getting something from being Roscoe's legs, causing him to freeze momentarily in shock. Once she grabbed the folded image. Opening it, she immediately blushed like mad and folded it back instantly.

"How the fuck did you even get that!?" Esmeralda exclaimed, embarrassed.

"You don't need to know that information…" said Victini. "Now, I suggest you get a move on."

Rocky looked amongst the competitors before finally looking at Sherlock and his spoons. The riddle echoed in his mind. " _I_ _ **psi**_ _..._ _ **holder**_ _..._ _ **priorities**_ _…"_

"Uh, Sherlock, I'm gonna need your spoons…" Rocky said immediately.

"What for?"

"Don't question him, jackass!" Sandra exclaimed. "Just give them to him!"

Sherlock groaned and tossed him the spoons.

"Thanks!" he said as he started rushing after Esmeralda.

 **000**

Esmeralda had made it to the Reshirams' cave, where she saw three Golurk standing side-by-side at the mouth.

"Geez those guys are scary…." she stated, eyeing their unmoving bodies. She was worried at how hard she's be hit, as they knew numerous non-ghost type moves. She had a plan, but she was hesitant to use it.

She heard stomping emerging behind her and knew that it was Rocky instantaneously. She had to suck it up and just go towards them. She wrapped her tail around the pillow even tighter, as she had placed the folded pictured inside of the hole in the lining.

She rushed towards the Golurk, attempting to use tackle so that she could just phase through them. The Golurk's right arms all glowed brightly as they prepared to use Dynamic Punch simultaneously.

Esmeralda paled and she immediately started dodging their attacks. This was very fortunate for Rocky, as all of the Golurk were focused on Esmeralda and there was an opening for him to get in.

He immediately started running towards the cave entrance, thinking that he was in the clear. He was surely mistaken.

One of the Golurk turned and used Dynamic Punch, knocking him far away. Esmeralda was able to dodge the attacks and make it inside of the cave. She eyed the hole in the back of the cave, but realized that she needed to procure the Master Ball first.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she asked herself repeatedly as she scoped out the cave. Eventually, she found it behind a stone nearest to the hole. She kicked it inside uncaringly before whipping her tail, tossing the pillow and picture inside as well.

She nodded to herself and heard a rumbling sound. She looked on the right wall and saw a baseball bat emerge. She smirked.

 **-000-**

Everyone was waiting anxiously to see who was going to win. Rocky or Esmeralda. The piñatas were both ready in the middle of the area.

They heard rustling from some nearby bushes and Rocky emerged, making most of the people on Esmeralda's side a bit upset, but they were still proud.

"YES!" Sandra exclaimed. "Rocky! Break your piñata!"

"Ugh...what?" he asked, holding his head.

"Where's the bat?" asked Pia. "Did the Ultra Beasts emerge and steal it?!"

"What? No…" Rocky said as he sat down next to the bleachers. "A Golurk knocked me all of the way into the forest and I lost everything…" he said glumly.

"What?!"

"Wait, so that means…"

"AND SHE'S DONE IT!" Mew announced. "ESSIE HAS WON TOTAL POKEMON: PARAFROSYNI ISLAND!"

That exclamation was heard and everyone turned back around to see Esmeralda sitting next to a smashed red piñata with a sultry smirk.

"Essie...YOU WON!" Roscoe exclaimed as he hopped down and rushed over to her, with others following in happiness.

Despite the cheering and congratulations, Esmeralda couldn't help but feel bad for Rocky. He had remained sitting, with Sandra and Autumn both hugging him.

She went over, not intending on ruining this moment for them. "Hey Rocky…" she greeted.

"What do you want?" Sandra asked brashly.

"Sandy…" Rocky said as both he and Autumn gave her looks.

"I just wanted to say that you played a good game...and you deserved to win just as much as I did. Maybe even more…" she said.

Rocky smiled back. "Thanks. And congratulations…"

Esmeralda giggled.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS!" Mew announced. "Esmeralda is our newest winner of Total Pokemon! We hope you enjoyed this uh...very…"

"Weird?" Xerneas asked.

"Aggravating?" Virizion offered.

"Lame?" Victini stated, causing the others to glare at him.

"This very OFF season…" Mew finished. "And we'll see you all next time!"

 **000**

All of the teens were teleported back home and the legendaries all returned back to the hall. Mew had went to the living room. Virizion and Xerneas immediately went to Cobalion's room.

"Well, that was the lamest finale we've ever had…" Victini commented, floating into the area.

"Will you stop it?" Mew asked. "You left early and had us hold the competition on that shitty, zombie infested island anyway, you don't have room to complain…"

"Face it, man. Without me, the seasons are bad!" Victini stated.

"According to YOU…" Mew replied. "Viewers still enjoy it, and your asshole-y ness only drags the show down…"

"I'm sorry, but which seasons are our most successful? The ones with ME as the main co-host", Victini stated. "So, your statement is false…"

Mew rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that I've gotten that out of my system...I've got an idea for the newest season!"

Mew gave him a look as if he was insane. Wasn't six seasons enough!?

"What are you talking about?!" Mew exclaimed.

"Well, I was thinking that since we have three male winners and now three female winners, we could do a boy vs. girl season with some of the competitors that are well...uninteresting and haven't gotten much camera time…"

"Why the hell would you do that?" asked Mew.

"Because we haven't had them break out! Look at Flame and Demenio and Jet and Flynn! They revealed new sides of themselves in All-Stars that no one expected. I want more dirt!"

"You...are-"

"-not doing any more seasons any time soon", they heard as both of them were teleported into Arceus and Giratina's room.

"What?!" Victini exclaimed in disbelief, while Mew kept a nonchalant expression.

"You have six seasons. You're pretty much ahead of ANY of the other legendaries when it comes to this series. I think you two need a nice, long break…" Arceus said.

"Thank you!" Mew cheered as Victini glared at him.

"So what do you expect us to do if everyone else is still doing their show or planning?!"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe...HELP THEM?!" Giratina exclaimed.

The two exchanged glances. "Nah…" they both said before Victini disappeared and Mew floated to the door.

Arceus and Giratina exchanged looks before sighing in annoyance.

 **000**

 **And thus...another season comes to an end. I just want to say again, thanks to everyone who has been with this series since the beginning and thanks to those new guys who maybe started later and has made it to this point. It really means a lot that you guys actually cared about this series that much. I hope you all enjoyed and leave me any questions or opinions about the series as a whole! This has been TOTAL POKEMON...PARAFROSYNI ISLAND! See ya guys, BYE!**

 **P.S.: Now that this is completed, I am seriously going to be taking a break this time, so if you have any burning questions for me about the characters...or for the characters themselves, just PM me and I'll answer to the best of my abilities. So, while I'm gone, check out Total Pokemon: Alola and Ultimate Total Pokemon Action, those are my latest stories, other than this series, and I feel like you'll enjoy them just as much.**

 **-000-**

 **(This is a rant/talk that I needed to say. Here's my main points in case you don't want to read in detail.)**

 **-Stop ONLY giving your reviews, attention, and opinions to SYOC stories.**

 **-Authors and TPIs with their own OCs deserve just as much attention.**

 **-Not all TPIs need to have a part of you in it to be relevant.**

 **-People still love Dark Amphithere and Dark Reconz and they had their own OCs, why don't you show that same kind of attention to other authors these days?**

 **-Don't have stigmas against stories with actual names; try to learn them; write them down if you have to.**

 **-Give all stories a chance.**

 **-000-**

 **That being said, I feel like I need to say this, and excuse me if I sound rude or arrogant, but I just have to get this off my chest. I feel like this community is a bit disjointed at the moment. Like, not many stories are getting as much traction as others, which I understand can come from the author's history themselves, not a problem at all, but I feel like some stories don't get any reviews or many people following because they don't have their own characters in it.**

 **It's like, if you have an OC story, you're almost always guaranteed reviews, follows, favs, etc. And lots of people get excited, only for the story to not come for months, which, again, I can understand as real life gets in the way of it, but let people know what's going on. Not to throw anyone under the bus, but there are too many stories that are OC driven that don't make it past their first few chapters still here, and there are also too many stories that are being made by an author while they are already doing another one. Now, if it was well managed, it wouldn't be that big an issue, but we have numerous stories will OCs that probably won't see the light of day.**

 **I'm not saying that you shouldn't do the stories, go for it. If something is hindering you, LET US KNOW. For example, Fuzzboy has been keeping us up to date with the story, as well as how he has felt about writing and let us know beforehand how things will change. I understand that you may not feel up to do that, but it is important to let your readers know what's going on.**

 **I also feel like there's some sort of stigma against people who use real names as opposed to regular Pokemon names in their TPIs. Not by the people themselves who create them, but by other passersby readers. I can understand if you didn't send one in or you're hopping into one of the stories without knowing what the hell is going on, but try to read through and take notes if necessary. Some writers are even gracious enough to put their species in the first chapter or on their profiles, but people either don't remember or just find it better to use the normal name. Having real names for the Pokemon, to me, actually gives it character, feel free to disagree, but this is just me. (Heh, that rhymed).**

 **Now, back to the review/following thing. It seems that these days people mainly seem to favor and review more SYOC TPIs than when an author uses their own characters unless they're Dark Amphithere. I am not putting DA down at all, he's incredible, but he's not the only one doing good and decent TPIs. There are other authors using their own OCs and getting little to no traction. Like 1-2 reviews a chapter and often times hardly any overall.**

 **I think, as a community that makes these stories, feedback and support is key. Don't reserve yourselves to just OC stories, all authors want your opinions. Reviews have been my driving force throughout this entire series. Just seeing what you guys have to say, seeing your predictions and analysis, seeing what you liked the most and what made you laugh, that's what made me happy and that's what kept me doing this, along with my own drive to mimic the series as best I could. I bring this all up because lately I haven't been getting as many reviews as I used to despite the amount of people who actually view the chapter being very high (I'm probably one of the only people who use the Traffic Stats feature on my Account Page, lol). I know that some of you who don't know me and just reading by chance are just sitting there like "He's such an egotistical bigot. All of these stories and he's still asking for reviews? Ugh!"**

 **No, that's not the point. Most of my stories are OC driven, so of course I'm going to get a lot of reviews, it's not about that. It's an observation that I've made. I made the application for Total Pokemon: Risible Race on November 28th of last year and got reviews on a consistent basis up until December 3rd/6th. Those were sign ups. A good amount of my reviews were sign ups and thanks for acceptances for TPI and TPA. I stopped that at World Tour. I recently started a new, short project, Total Pokemon: Alola, with my own characters, and I've only gotten a few reviews from interested parties.**

 **I'm sorry if this DOES sound egotistical, but I can't help but think of people reading the story or coming across and saying. "Oh, I can't submit my very own OC? Not worth giving my two cents…" Like...that's not the way to think. And I also understand that people have author preferences, but as a community, shouldn't we be more adventurous and trying to help each other get better at our writing? All I'm saying is that SYOC stories are NOT the only ones you should care about. Give other ones a shot as well.**

…

…

…

 **...**

 **I have a feeling that no one's gonna see or care about this at all. Oh well. Can't say I didn't try.**

 **000**


End file.
